The Last Seer
by Carefree Quill
Summary: A girl who dreams of another world wakes up in it and goes on a quest. HaldirOC Romance... Full Epic. (Please R&R!) Complete!
1. Teacher

**THE LAST SEER**

By: The Carefree Quill

Summary: A girl with unusual visions of another world suddenly finds herself thrown into it.  It is basically the Fellowship through the eyes of Miranda.  An Adventure/Friendship fiction.

Disclaimer: All characters (Except Miranda) are owned by JRR Tolkien and New Line Cinema.  No infringement intended.

****Teacher****

It was a foggy San Francisco morning and Miranda held the suitcase that contained everything she owned in the world.  She reached up to sweep a wayward lock of deep auburn hair from her face and blinked back the tears that threatened to drown her cool green eyes.  She stood in the driveway and stared up at the Victorian home.  Its gingerbread paint scheme was beginning to flake showing signs of age and neglect.  Miranda looked up at the bay window.  A young boy with tears in his eyes waved to her and then disappeared.  

"Poor Kevin," Miranda said.  "I will miss him."

Mrs. Carver ignored the comment and just opened the trunk to put Miranda's suitcase inside.  

"Get in, Randi," Mrs. Carver said.

"I don't want to go," Miranda said quietly.

"We have no choice, Randi," Mrs. Carver said sadly as she sat behind the wheel.  "You are a ward of the state, and we are no longer your guardians."

"Did I do something wrong?" Miranda asked, nearly choking on the lump in her throat.

"No, you did something right," Mrs. Carver said brightly.  "You've earned a scholarship at the premier boarding school in the state, which just happens to be right here in the city."  It had been Mr. Carver who had done something wrong.

"But I won't have a family anymore," Miranda said dejectedly. Even a slightly dysfunctional family was better than no family at all.

"Neither will I," Mrs. Carver said quietly.  Her husband's drinking and violence had destroyed her home and her foster care license was revoked.  She was divorcing him, but the damage had been done.

All the children were being placed in other homes, but Miranda was fourteen, and the boarding school had wanted her.  It was a catholic facility, and they were required by their order to invest in at least two charity cases per year, and if that charity case just happened to be a straight 'A' student, so much the better.

They rode in silence the rest of the drive to the school.  It was located on a lovely estate near Twin Peaks.  It was secluded and surrounded by a thick wooded area with a charming pond near the south end of the property.  It was also surrounded by a ten foot rod iron fence with a gate.  The main building itself was an ancient granite structure with some sort of illustrious history.  It was gray and foreboding and Miranda thought it looked like a prison.  She was going to be a prisoner of the St. Mary's penguins.  It was the end of her family, the end of her childhood and the end of her freedom.  

*****

Miranda sat in an uncomfortable wood chair in the office of Mother Superior, the head Mistress of the school.  Reverend Mother Mary James was an older woman, perhaps in her sixties, with a face creased in wrinkles that seemed to reflect a face of constant frowns and glares.  Miranda sat very still, trying to keep good posture, and waited for the nun to speak.  She was being judged. It was obvious from the smug look on the nun's face as she looked her over.

"An orphan," she said bluntly.  Her tone denoted a great deal of distaste, and an expectance of constant trouble.

"Yes, Ma'am," Miranda said quietly.

"I am Mother Superior here and you will address me as such, or Reverend Mother.  The nuns here will be addressed as Sister," Mother Superior corrected.

"Yes, Mother Superior, I am sorry," Miranda said apologetically.  She wasn't catholic and resented being placed here, but she didn't want to tick off the principal on the first day.

"You'll get no special consideration here," Mother Superior said firmly.  "You will be expected to follow the rules the same as everyone else.  I will tolerate nothing but the most obedient of students in this school.  Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mother Superior," Miranda said quietly.  She stared at the floor.  She wasn't in prison, she was in hell…

"You will go with Sister Mary Stewart to be measured for your uniforms.  Then she will show you to your quarters," Mother Superior said flippantly as she waved her off.

Perfect.  She'd take a slap across the face from a plastered Mr. Carver any day over this dismissive indifference.  At least he felt bad when he sobered up enough to see the bruise.

*****

Miranda had been at the school for a week when she discovered they still believed in corporal punishment.  One of the other girls had been caught trying to steal the answers to a math test.  She had been calmly led away to Mother Superior's office, and the horrifying sound of a wooden pointer slicing through the air and hitting flesh was heard for twenty minutes.  Miranda was horrified.  The girl had been confined to her room for a week.  Miranda noticed that it was the first day she had ever seen Mother Superior with a smile on her face.  Miranda thought she was going to be sick.

That is when she formulated her plan.  She would become a model student, quiet, submissive and invisible.  She was already the soft spoken type, not quite mousy, but definitely not very chatty.  She had been fortunate enough to be placed in one of the few single rooms, and she used it as a haven.  She rarely was seen anywhere on the grounds other than during class or meal times. 

 The plan kept her out of trouble, but it was slowly driving her crazy.  Cabin fever, that's what it was.  The walls were closing in.  She had a hard time even sleeping any more, and one sleepless night she decided to risk breaking curfew.

The moon was full, and from her third story window she could see the pond, smooth as glass, reflecting the moonlight and beckoning to her.  It was two in the morning, and Miranda figured she could get out without being caught.  She just had to go out there, she needed to be outside.  She threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, grabbed her jacket and picked up her shoes.  

Miranda lightly padded down the hall, and crept down the back stairs.  The kitchen had a window that was usually open, and she carefully climbed out that way.  She stood against the building for a moment, gathering her courage to make the walk across the well manicured formal English garden.  The woods were just beyond it, and the pond was only a little further.  She slipped her shoes on and calmly walked down the path, keeping close to the hedges for the minimal cover it provided.  When she reached the trees, she paused and looked back.  The school seemed even more ugly and frightening at night.  

She turned back to the woods and followed the path to the pond.  She came into the clearing and saw the still water before her, and sighed heavily.  It was so quiet and peaceful.  She walked over to a large rock that sat half in water, and half on shore.  She took off her shoes, sat on the rock, and let her feet dangle in the cool water.  She smiled and closed her eyes.  It was so quiet, so peaceful, so…

"Hello there," a male voice said.  

Miranda's eyes flew open and she jumped off the rock and turned to face the owner of that voice.  He was an old man with a long beard and long hair.  He wore some kind of medieval looking robe and was holding a tall staff and a pointy hat.

"Who…who are you?" Miranda asked.

"My name is Gandalf," he said.  "You seem sad; I thought you might like a friend to talk to."

"Where did you come from?  The gate is always locked," Miranda asked in confusion.

"I didn't come through the gate, child, I came through the pond," he said.

"Excuse me?" Miranda asked.

"I am a wizard, Miranda," Gandalf began.  "I have come a long way to visit you."

"Why would you visit me?" Miranda asked.

"I made someone a promise to look after you," Gandalf said.  "You didn't need me around before, but now, I think it is time you had a proper teacher."

"You know who I am?" Miranda asked.  "Please, tell me who I am."

"You are not ready for such stories, Miranda," Gandalf said sadly.  "When the time is right, I will tell you everything I know."

Miranda didn't like that answer, but decided not to push the issue right now.  "How do you travel through a pond?  And where did you come from?" Miranda asked.

"My home is Middle Earth, a long journey through time from here," Gandalf said.  "When the moon is full, I can visit you here for a short time."

 "You say you are a teacher, what will you teach me?" Miranda asked suspiciously. "Magic?"

"Teaching will come later," Gandalf said.  "Let us start with becoming friends.  Tell me about yourself."

Miranda thought this whole encounter was weird.  She could just be dreaming, which would explain it.  No, she was awake, and he was here, sitting on the bank of the pond with her, asking her about her life.  She didn't know why, but she trusted him.  Despite the insanity of believing such a ridiculous story, she took him at his word.  It was something in his eyes.  They were the eyes of someone who was very wise, and there was a kindness there.  They sat talking for nearly two hours before he rose to leave.  

"The moon is setting, I must leave you," Gandalf said.  "I should like to visit you again next moon, will you meet me?"

Miranda pondered that question a moment.  Her talk with Gandalf had been the most pleasant two hours she'd had in a very long time.  "Yes, Gandalf, I will be here," she said.

"Good, Miranda," Gandalf said.  "I look forward to it."

Gandalf put on his hat, and took his staff in both hands.  He stepped over to the water and said something in a strange language.  A thick mist gathered over the water, and seemed to envelope him.  When the mist disappeared, Miranda was alone again.  She looked at her watch, four thirty.  Great, she had to sneak back in. 


	2. Dreamer

****Dreamer****

_Clashing swords and flying arrows and spears were everywhere.  It was a medieval battle, but it was so much more than that.  Horrifying creatures with fangs and claws were attacking mercilessly.  Some of the men were fighting very bravely, but the enemy was strong.  The smell of blood turned her stomach, and then she heard the scream.  It was an unearthly shriek like an evil banshee.  The black hooded figure sat like the angel of death on the back of a dragon-like creature.  But no one noticed the other creature until it was too late… _

Miranda woke up in shock and drenched in sweat.  Her nightmare was the worst one she'd had so far.  It was like watching some medieval film, only there was a lot more blood, and really ugly creatures with sharp teeth.  She also kept seeing a gold ring.  It looked like an ordinary wedding band, but seemed to be on fire.  Miranda shrugged off the sudden chill that crept up her spine and sat up. 

Miranda was having dreams every night now, and there was nothing familiar about them except one thing, Gandalf.  Her friend was always so dependable, visiting her by the pond every full moon since she was fourteen.  He had been visiting her less frequently lately, and she was worried about him.   She knew that there must be trouble for him at home, wherever that was for him.   She had to talk to him and warn him about the things she saw in her dreams.  She had to find out what she was actually seeing. 

It was about one o'clock in the morning, and the moon was high.  It wasn't quite full, but she hoped that maybe it wouldn't matter.  She climbed out of her bed and went into her tiny bathroom to wash her face.  She checked the mirror and noted the dark bags under her crisp green eyes.  She quickly brushed her thick auburn hair and dressed in jeans, a white peasant blouse, flower print vest and suede boots.  She had to laugh at herself for dressing up to see him.  She figured it was because he was the closest thing to family she had and wanted to make him proud.  

Gandalf was her only friend and he had to be kept a secret.  After all, what could she say about him?  'Hey, I have a friend who's a magician from another world?'  Not good dinner conversation at a catholic school.  They still think the Salem Witch Trials were a good idea!  She had to sneak out to see him whenever the moon was full.  She loved his stories, and she missed his wise advice.  He had always been the one to encourage her.  His encouragement had prompted her to take Karate classes, and now she was a back belt.  He had also suggested she join the archery club. And she had to admit, she loved it.  Without his friendship, she would probably still be hiding in her room like she had her first few months at the school. 

Miranda grabbed her long overcoat and slipped quietly from her room and down the drafty hallway.  Old buildings like this were always drafty.  She took the back stairs and slipped out through the kitchen window.  The moon was bright in the clear sky and she followed the path through the formal garden to the woods that surrounded the grounds.  

The trees were thick evergreens and cypress trees, and she loved walking among them.  It wasn't far to the pond, and in no time, she found herself standing on the bank staring at the water.  It was a still night and the pond was like glass, reflecting the night sky like a mirror.  The moon was bright and she sighed and sat down to wait.  She hugged her knees and rested her head on them.  She was tired from too many dreams and too little sleep.  She closed her eyes and fell asleep instantly.

*****

Miranda woke in the gray light of early morning before the sunrise.  She heard the birds stirring and singing and she opened her eyes.  She let out a gasp and quickly shut them tightly again.  She thought she saw someone sitting there, but it must have been her imagination.  There's no way possible that she could have seen a man with pointy ears.  She convinced herself that it was just her imagination and opened her eyes.  A tall man with long platinum blonde hair and pointed ears stood a few feet away from her.  He looked very young, he had a very baby-face look, and was quite handsome.  His attire made him look like a tall grey Robin Hood, complete with bow and quiver.  He stood with his arms crossed and an eyebrow cocked giving her a suspicious look.  She slowly sat up and realized she had no idea where she was.  She was in a forest, but it was nothing like the one she was in last night.  The ground was covered with orange and yellow leaves, suggesting it was fall here, but she had fallen asleep on a cool spring night, next to a pond surrounded by evergreens.

The blonde man turned to greet two more men that came out of the woods.  They looked at her like she had horns or something.  One of them had the long blonde hair and pointy ears look, even showing a certain facial resemblance to the first one.  The pair was dressed similarly, and both had bows.  The other man looked a lot rougher than his blonde companions. He had dark hair and a beard, and was dressed in earth tones in a style of clothing that reminded her of a knight from a King Arthur flick.  She looked at him, and he seemed familiar.  He looked like someone she'd seen in her dreams.  

While the two blondes talked in some language she didn't understand, the rough looking man spoke to her.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Miranda …Randi," she said nervously.  "How did I get here?"

"That was my next question," the man said.

Miranda looked around nervously.  They were not yelling or attacking her, but they were angry.  She was walking around in someone's back yard, she just knew it.  "Look, I guess you think I'm trespassing, and I'm sorry for that.  But I honestly don't know what happened.  I was waiting for my friend by the pond, but he didn't come, so I must have fallen asleep."  _Oops!  Too much information, shut up, Miranda,_ she thought. 

"There is no pond near here," he said.

"I noticed that," she said dryly.  Good, change of subject.

"Who is your friend?" one of the blonde men asked.

Darn!  She wasn't sure she should tell them, but the stern expression on their faces convinced her to risk it.  "Gandalf," she said hesitantly.

The three men turned away from her and all spoke in that other language.  Miranda had listened to quite enough and got annoyed by that.  She stood up, brushed herself off, and planted her hands firmly on her hips giving them a look of complete ire.

"Hey," Miranda said firmly enough to get their attention.  "It's very rude to talk about someone right in front of them like that."

Three blank stares, that's just wonderful.  

"Just where am I?" she demanded.

"Rivendell, my lady," the rough man said.  "My name is Aragorn son of Arathorn.  And here is Elladan and Elrohir, the sons of Lord Elrond."

The odd trio were looking her over a little more closely now and that made her nervous.  She unconsciously crossed her arms in front of herself, pulling her overcoat closed.  It was a long familiar habit of the shy girl who first met Gandalf four years ago to try to hide that way.  The men regarded her with blatant curiosity.  It could have just been the way she was dressed, no doubt totally inappropriate here, but she still didn't like it.  Growing up in a city makes you cautious, even downright suspicious of every little action.

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked a little more quietly.  They were heavily armed, and she was in their forest.

"We will take you to our father's house to see your friend," Elladan said.

"Gandalf?"

"Yes, my lady," Elrohir affirmed.  "He can confirm your story."

_Of course, they think I'm lying_, she thought.

They mounted their horses, and Elladan reached for her climb up to ride with him, but she backed away.

"Lady Miranda, do not be afraid, we will not harm you," Elladan said seriously.  He held out his hand, and looked into her eyes with an unwavering expression.  

Miranda eyed him suspiciously.

"Truly, my lady," Elladan said.  "You will be safe, you have my word."

Miranda took his hand and climbed up behind him.  

"Hold on," Elladan said and then he spoke softly to his horse.  The trio took off at a light canter and Miranda gasped in surprise at the sudden movement and she tightened her grip around Elladan's waist.  Elladan glanced over his shoulder and smiled to himself.

"First time on a horse, my lady?" he asked.

"How could you tell?" she asked sarcastically.

Elladan laughed.  "It is a short ride," he said. 

Miranda was very thankful it was a short ride.  As they rode out of the trees, Miranda saw a city built into the mountainside, and it was a breathtaking sight.  There were waterfalls and trees and buildings with intricate architectural details.  It was a place like nothing she had ever seen before.

"It's beautiful," she whispered to herself, and Elladan smiled.

When they rode up to a large house, Miranda saw Gandalf on the balcony talking to a dark haired man with pointy ears.  Gandalf saw her and recognized her immediately.

"Miranda?" he said in surprise.  "What are you doing here?"

Aragorn helped her down from the horse, and she headed up the stairs to see Gandalf.  The trio followed and watched the strange reunion expectantly.

"Gandalf!  I have missed you. You haven't visited in so long," she began as she hugged him.  "I was worried about you."

"Oh, Miranda, child, I have been overly busy of late.  I have also missed our visits…" Gandalf said with a warm smile.

"Gandalf," Miranda said.  "I really need to talk to you," she glanced around at the curious faces.  "In private," she added quietly.

Elrond smirked and raised an eyebrow when he heard that.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said quickly, blushing.  "I didn't mean to be rude, it's nothing personal."

Gandalf laughed, "Lord Elrond, this is Miranda," he said.

"The child from…?"Elrond began.

"Yes," Gandalf said quickly, raising a hand to stop his question.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Miranda," Elrond said with a gracious smile.

"Thank you, sir," she said shyly.  "You can call me Randi."

"Come along then," Gandalf said.   "Let's have that talk."

They walked along the balcony enjoying the scenery.  When Miranda thought they were out of earshot she just had to ask.  "Gandalf, why do they have pointed ears?"

Gandalf laughed.  "They're Elves," he said with a chuckle.

"How did I get here?" she asked.  "Did you do it?"

"No," he said with a look of concern on his face.  "I was not expecting you, especially not now."

"Gandalf, I've been having dreams.  They aren't nice dreams.  You are in some of them, and that guy Aragorn," she said, and then paused.  "There were these other creatures, ugly horrible creatures, and a ring."

Gandalf eyed her with interest.  "You came to tell me this?  Why?"

"You're my friend, Gandalf, my only friend," she said seriously.  "You are in the middle of something very important and dangerous.  I want to help."

Gandalf considered that a moment.  He hadn't thought she was ready for life in Middle Earth, but she was here, and it was not his doing.  He wondered if someone else was responsible, or if she had made the journey herself.  He needed time to ponder this new development.  Perhaps the timing of her homecoming was a sign.

"Why don't you go with Elladan," he said, motioning the young Elf over.  "And get some breakfast.  I'll look for you later."

"All right, but this discussion is not over," Miranda said firmly.  "You are keeping something from me and I expect an explanation of…all this," she said with a sweeping motion at the strange world around her.

Gandalf smiled as she was led off to breakfast.

"She doesn't know who she is?" Elrond asked accusingly.

"No," Gandalf said.  "Nor does she need to, yet."

"You did not bring her here," Elrond said.  "Could she have…?"

"I don't know what magic is in her, only that she was of interest to the enemy," Gandalf said.

"Yes. Your intervention was most timely.  Perhaps her appearance is an omen," Elrond said.  "She will attend the council."


	3. Council

****Council****

 "Where do you come from, Miranda?" Elladan asked, offering her a seat at a table.

"San Francisco," she said as she sat down.  "I don't think it would be on any of your maps, though."

"What is it like, this 'San Francisco'?" Elladan asked.

"It's a big city, by the ocean.  You probably wouldn't like it," she said.  She knew she didn't.

"I think I would like living by the ocean," Elladan said.  

"Yes," she agreed, "the ocean is nice."  The ocean was about all that was nice there.

"You were unhappy there," Elladan said as he set a tray of fruit down and sat across from her.

"You are very perceptive, sir," she said quietly.

"Why were you unhappy?" Elladan asked.

"I suppose it was mostly loneliness," Miranda said.  "I have no family, and the school where I live is not a very nice place."

"I am sorry," Elladan said.  "Did you have no friends there?"

"Gandalf is my friend, but I didn't see him very often."

Elladan looked at the quiet girl in front of him.  Her hair was like fire, a color he had not seen before, and her eyes were a bright green like the leaves of spring.  She was pretty, but her eyes were full of sadness.  

"I would like to be your friend," Elladan said.

She looked up at him questioningly.  He smiled warmly and waited for her to speak.  He watched her slowly smile.  Yes, she was very pretty when she smiled.

"I would like that," she said softly, blushing.

Elladan smiled. "Good." 

Elrohir, who had been standing in the doorway unnoticed walked over to the table and sat down.  

"Your presence has been requested at the Council, my lady," Elrohir said.

"At whose request?" Elladan asked his brother.

"Our father's," Elrohir said.  "Your presence here is apparently a significant event."

"What Council?" Miranda asked.  "Why is my being here important?"

"I do not know, my lady," Elrohir said, "But I am glad you have come.  I would also like to be your friend."

"How long had you been standing over there?" Miranda asked suspiciously.

"Long enough," Elrohir said.

Miranda blushed again.  "Very well then," she said.  "Stop calling me 'my lady.' My friends call me Randi."  Wow, elves -and friends.  She was beginning to like it here.

*********

Miranda was sitting next to Gandalf in a courtyard full of serious men.  They sat in a horseshoe arrangement, with Lord Elrond at a high chair at the open end, and there was a small stone table in the center.  Aragorn and Elrond's sons were there, along with a few other elves, a few dwarves, and men.  They all appeared to be important figures.  She felt very out of place here, and had received more than one questioning look from various members of the group.  She glanced over at Elladan, and he gave her a quick smile.  

There was another one that seemed out of place and he was sitting on the other side of Gandalf.  He'd been introduced as Frodo Baggins.  He had dark curly hair, pointed ears, and he was very small.  From a distance, he looked like a child, but he was older than she was.  Gandalf had said he was a Hobbit.  

Lord Elrond talked about a place called Mordor, and an evil lord named Sauron who lived there.  After his introduction, he looked at Frodo.

"Bring forth the ring, Frodo," he said.

Frodo walked over to the stone table and set a gold ring in the center.  Then he returned to his seat.  He heaved a heavy sigh and visibly relaxed like he had just set down a very heavy burden.  The surprise at seeing the ring spread quickly through the group.  Miranda was just shocked to see another piece of her dream in real life.  It was becoming more and more disturbing.

Miranda listened carefully to all the discussion during the council.  The ring was the subject.  It was evil and had to be destroyed.  To complicate matters, its rightful owner, Sauron, wanted it back.  If the Dark Lord got it back, well, there goes the neighborhood.  Miranda's dreams were making more sense, almost.  The debate over what to do wore on.  Lord Boromir, a human from Gondor, argued for the use of the ring as a weapon.  Aragorn explained that it could not be used, but Boromir would not be swayed.  An Elf named Legolas defended Aragorn, and recited his royal lineage to lend more weight to his words.  Miranda was in the presence of a lot of egos, the testosterone was stifling.  Finally Lord Elrond took the floor and drew a line in the sand.

"The ring must be destroyed," Lord Elrond said.

A red haired dwarf named Gimli jumped from his seat, "Then what are we waiting for?"  He swung a large battle ax at the ring on the table, and the ax shattered. 

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft we can make.  The ring was made in the fires of Mt. Doom, only there can it be unmade. The ring must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from which it came.  One of you must do this," Lord Elrond said.

 And with that declaration came the argument. Who could be trusted?  The room erupted with hot tempers until Frodo stood up and said he would take the ring.  Everyone was impressed, including Miranda.  The volunteers to help him lined up.  First were Gandalf, then Aragorn, then Legolas the elf, Gimli the dwarf, Lord Boromir, and three more hobbits that had been hiding in the bushes.  They seemed to be ready to announce the group was set when Miranda stood up.

"Gandalf, I think I am meant to go with you," Miranda whispered to him quietly.

Lord Elrond spoke, "Ten companions… You shall be the fellowship of the ring."

_Guess that means I'm in_, Miranda thought.

"Who is this woman?" Boromir asked.  "Why is she included on this quest?"

Elrond came to her defense.  "She is a seer from a distant world.  She came to offer whatever help she can in this quest."

Well, that got her a lot of curious, and then dismissive looks.  _Great. It feels great to be wanted.  _She thought.  _What's a seer?_

*****

The rest of the day had been spent in packing provisions and getting ready.  Miranda had been led away by Lord Elrond's daughter Arwen.

"Your attire is different from any I have seen," she said tactfully.  "I fear it may not suit such a journey."  Arwen opened her wardrobe and pulled out a riding outfit.  It was made of fine cloth, and only a little too big.  The pants and boots were tan, and the tunic was a rich forest green.  She found a tan cloak to go with it.

"You are very kind to give me this," Miranda said.  "Thank you."

"Miranda," she asked.  "My brothers said you came here from another world."

"Yes," she admitted.

"What is it like there?" Arwen asked.

"The parts I have seen are not beautiful like it is here," Miranda said bitterly.  

"If the ring is not destroyed, the beauty will be lost," Arwen said seriously.

"I know," Miranda said.  

"Why are you going with them, are you a warrior?" she asked.

"No," Miranda said. "I came to help Gandalf, but I don't understand the reason yet. I just know I have to go.  I have been having these dreams…"

"A seer.  Then it is good that you are with them," she said.  "Your sight could give them aid."

"I hope so," Miranda said hesitantly.  Everyone kept calling her a seer, what's up with that?  She really needed to finish that talk with Gandalf.

"Well, I'll leave you to dress," Arwen said and left.

*********

The Fellowship was going to leave the next morning, so after dinner, Elrohir led Miranda to a room for the night.  They walked along a balcony, under the moonlight.  

"Miranda, why do you wish to go on this quest?" Elrohir asked. 

"I just feel this is something I am supposed to do," she said.

"It will be very dangerous," he said.  "It is not common for a woman to go on quest like this."

"I never did like to do what was common," Miranda said humorously.

Elrohir stopped and caught her hand.  "I am being serious.  You do not know what evil lies beyond our borders.  Not all of Middle Earth is as safe as Rivendell."

"I know what is out there," Miranda said quietly, looking at the ground.  "I still have to go."

Elrohir looked at her and sighed.  "I do not like saying goodbye to my new friend so soon," he said.  "Come, you will need your rest, your room is not far."

He led her to her room and bid her goodnight.  These elves were very kind, and polite.  She was not used to being treated so nicely, and it felt strange.  She liked the brothers, and wished they were going on this quest.  She wasn't sure how she would be accepted by the group, and it would have been nice to have her new friends there.

She sat on the bed and looked around.  It was a nice room.  The bed was very soft, and she was tired.  She took off her boots, and stripped down to the soft white shirt that hung halfway to her knees.  She climbed into the bed and drifted peacefully to sleep.

*****

It was shortly after sunrise and the Fellowship was gathering by the gates preparing to leave.  Everyone was saying their goodbyes to someone, and Miranda was feeling left out.  She shouldered her luggage, just a leather pouch, really, and waited by the pack horse.  She was looking at the road that led out of the safety of Rivendell.  What would the rest of this world be like?

"Lady Miranda?" a voice said behind her.

She turned to see Elladan standing there.  "Oh, hi, Elladan," she said.

"You are very brave to come to a strange place and take up this quest," he said seriously.  "You have no weapon, so please take this dagger.  I hope that you will never have need for it…"

"It's beautiful!" she said in astonishment.  It was a very fine dagger, etched with an elvish design and obviously valuable.  She didn't know what to say.  "I am …speechless.  Thank you for this wonderful gift."

"Will you be all right?" Elladan asked.

Miranda blushed.  "I have some training in fighting skills," she said, remembering her black belt in Karate.  "Though I have never used a sword.  I won't be entirely useless I hope."

"You fight?" Elrohir asked as he came over.

"It was something I learned for self defense.  I imagine it won't be much good against swords," she said.

"Then take this," Elrohir said as he held out a bow and quiver full of arrows. "Legolas can teach you."

Miranda smiled at the brothers.  "I think I will miss you two," she said as she put the quiver over her shoulder.  "You are my first friends here."

"We'll miss you too, lady Miranda," Elrohir said with a smile.

The Fellowship gathered together and headed down the road with Gandalf in the lead.  The Hobbits, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin followed, then Legolas and Gimli.  Miranda walked alone, deep in thought, and Boromir and Aragorn brought up the rear.  Miranda could feel Boromir staring at her.  He had not wanted her to come along, and he was probably annoyed that she was here.  She ignored it and kept walking.  She figured that she would have enough to worry about just keeping up.  Gandalf said they would travel this direction for forty days.  _Hello blisters!_

They set up camp at dusk, and Miranda laid out her blanket away from the main group.  She didn't want to wake up all freaked out from a dream and wake everyone.  She wanted to be the invisible member of this group.  She had a talent for being invisible, and she planned on using it.  They were already annoyed by her presence, and she didn't want to do anything to justify that.

"Miranda, stay close to the group, these woods are not safe," Aragorn said.

She noticed that no one used her nickname, and it sounded weird to always hear her full name.  She sighed softly and picked up her blanket and found a spot closer.  When she noticed Sam getting cooking utensils out, she decided to be useful and went to scavenge for wood.  She returned about five minutes later with a good armload of dry wood and deposited it by the fire.  

Gandalf was talking to Frodo, Legolas and Gimli were having some sort of debate, the Hobbits were cooking, and Aragorn and Boromir were off scouting around.  Miranda found a quiet perch on a log to sit and ponder her situation.  She was here, but she was not part of this group.  She shouldn't be surprised, she wasn't exactly from around here, and Gandalf was too busy to really talk to her.  She didn't mind the solitude so much, she just got tired of them looking at her funny.

After dinner, everyone was settling down for the night, and arranging the watches.  Miranda decided she should volunteer for a watch.  "I will take a turn at the watch," she said to Aragorn.  "What time do you want me to relieve you?"

"We don't need you to take a watch," Boromir said roughly.  

"Take your rest," Aragorn said, giving Boromir an annoyed look.  "If I need a break, I will wake you."

Miranda nodded and silently settled down for sleep.  They didn't think she would do a good job as night watch.  She wasn't sure if it was because she was a girl, or if it was because they didn't trust her.  And that Boromir wasn't at the top of her nice guy list.  Aragorn was at least polite when he turned down her offer.  She pushed the annoyance from her thoughts and went to sleep.  Tomorrow she would need to be rested.

*****

Legolas was taking his turn at watch, needing only a little rest, when he noticed Miranda's fitful sleep.  He quietly watched her fidgeting and frowning in her sleep.  He considered waking her up, but she suddenly shot up into a sitting position.  He had heard her sharp intake of breath and saw her force herself to relax.  A seer that has fitful dreams is not a good sign.  He walked over to her and sat on his haunches to speak to her.

"Are you all right?" Legolas asked quietly.

Miranda nodded. She looked at her sleeping companions, and then back at Legolas.  "Do you want a break?" she asked softly.

"No, Miranda, go back to sleep," he said.  She was tired, so she didn't argue.  She lay back down and went back to sleep.

Legolas returned to his position to keep the watch.  He glanced back at her and decided he would have to have a talk with Gandalf.  He wanted to know more about this quiet seer.


	4. The Mountain

****The Mountain****

The next few days were about the same as the first, just different terrain.  They stopped to make camp on a rocky hilltop, and Miranda once again found a quiet place away from the main group to sit and rest.  Gimli was arguing with Gandalf about the route they were taking, and Boromir was teaching Merry and Pippin swordsmanship.  Miranda smiled at how quickly the two hobbits were picking up on it.  Boromir was laughing and playing with them, and she couldn't help frowning.  He still didn't seem to like her, and she found it annoying.

"Elrohir told me you could use archery lessons," Legolas said as he came to sit beside her.

"If you have the patience, I would appreciate it," Miranda said quietly.

Legolas smiled.  "I have patience enough," he said.  "Bring your bow, I'll find us a target." 

They found a half rotten tree stump, and Legolas took a position about twenty feet away.  "Here, show me what you know," he said.

Miranda smiled shyly and pulled an arrow from her quiver.  She set the arrow and pulled the bow back.  Taking aim, she released the bowstring and her arrow hit in the middle of the stump.  Everyone stopped to look, dumbstruck.

"Elrohir was wrong," Legolas said smiling.  "You've used a bow before."

"Once or twice," she said quietly, blushing.  "But I'm out of practice," she added quietly.  She was never as thankful to have been in the archery club as she was now.  She hadn't been the best shot, but she was fair.  She wondered if Gandalf had known she would someday have need for the skill when he suggested she join the archery club in the first place.  She walked over to retrieve her arrow and tried to go back to her quiet spot, but Boromir intercepted her retreat.

"You are full of surprises, seer," Boromir said.

"My name is Miranda," she said, barely masking her annoyance.

"I know your name, my lady." he said.  Boromir followed her to her spot and sat beside her.  He seemed to be trying to think of something to say.

"Was there something you wanted?" she asked, trying not to sound sarcastic.

"I have been rude to you, Miranda," he said softly.  "I am sorry." 

"You have nothing to apologize for," Miranda said, surprised by his sudden change in attitude. She decided it was a good sign and decided to put him at ease. "Where I am from, my friends call me Randi."

"Randi," he repeated thoughtfully.  "I like that."

"Your students need a little more instruction," Miranda said looking at Merry and Pippin with a smile.

"So they do," Boromir said laughing as he stood to return to his sparring.  "Until later then…Randi."

Legolas was looking out at the horizon when he spotted something.  He and Aragorn were immediately alarmed, and apparently with good reason.  It was a flock of crows, and they were spies for Saruman.

"Take cover!" Aragorn and Boromir were shouting.

Everyone grabbed their luggage and any other signs of their presence and hid under rock ledges and bushes.  Sam quickly doused the fire, and Miranda dove for a tiny cave hidden by bushes, followed by Boromir.  Everyone held their breath until the danger passed.   

"This road is being watched," Miranda heard Gandalf say as she crawled out of her hiding place.

Boromir offered her his hand to help her up, "Randi?" It was almost a peace offering, and she decided to accept.  She took his hand, and climbed out of the hole.  Boromir smiled and reached up to pull a leaf from her hair.  Miranda blushed and rejoined the group.    

"We will have to take the pass of Caradhras," Gandalf said.

Miranda looked up at the mountain before them and sighed.  She did not like the look of that option.  She did not like that at all.

*****

_It was cold,_ very cold now.  Miranda kept moving, but it was an effort.  She envied Legolas as he gracefully skipped across the snow.  _He probably doesn't feel the cold, she thought.  But as bad as she felt, she knew it was worse for Frodo and the Hobbits, trudging through the snow bare foot.  She put a brave face on her discomfort and kept moving.  She may not be the bravest or the strongest member of this group, but she was determined to never earn the title of 'whiniest.'  _

The climb was getting steep, and Frodo lost his footing, tumbling a good twenty feet back down the mountain.  Aragorn was there to help him up, but he dropped the ring.  Boromir retrieved it for him, but a sudden tension fell over the group until the ring was safely back in Frodo's care.  Miranda was confused by this strange behavior.  It was only a ring after all.

They continued their climb with no further incident, but the closer they came to the summit, the fouler the weather became until it was a full blown blizzard.  Boromir had unceremoniously shoved Miranda up against the cliff with the Hobbits where there was a little less exposure.  He and Aragorn sat on either side of the group to help shield them from the wind.  Gandalf and Legolas surveyed their chosen route to see of continuing was possible.

"Gandalf, we cannot go on in this storm," Boromir protested.  "It'll be the death of the Halflings."

"I can hear a fell voice on the air," Legolas shouted over the wind.

"It is Saruman!"  Gandalf shouted as lightening struck the cliff above them.  He immediately started chanting counter spells.  The blizzard was harsh, but they weathered the night, huddled against the cliff.  Boromir had wrapped his cloak around Miranda, trying to keep her warm.  

Despite the harshness of the weather, Miranda fell asleep against Boromir's shoulder.  Her dreams were becoming consistent now, and she had learned to just try to observe what was happening.  But this dream terrified her.  There was something very scary about this dream and she knew it was going to come true, she just knew it.  Her whole body jerked involuntarily as she woke suddenly.  Boromir put his arm around her and tried to calm her.

"Shhh.  It was a dream," he said quietly.  

"Sorry to wake you," Miranda said.

"You have these dreams often," he said.  "I have watched you wake like this before, but this time you are shaking."

"It is the cold," Miranda lied.  "I am fine."

"What did you see, Randi?" Boromir asked insistently.

"I do not know how to explain it," she said.  "Go back to sleep, Boromir."

He didn't like her evasive answer, but the lady was exhausted, so he let her sleep.  Perhaps tomorrow he would speak to her again about her dreams.  He knew she was supposed to be a seer, but they had yet to take advantage of her gift.  He wondered if Gandalf was keeping something from them.  Boromir looked back down at Miranda and sighed.  She was very pretty, and had a gentle heart.  He couldn't deny it anymore, he liked her.  He pulled his cloak around her and went to sleep.

*****

Continuing over the pass had been ruled out as too dangerous, so two other options were left.  Boromir wanted to head for a place called the Gap of Rohan, but that brought them too close to Isengard, the home of Saruman who was also an enemy.  The other option was to go through the Dwarf mines of Moria.  Neither option sounded overly wonderful.  Gandalf left the decision to Frodo. Despite Gandalf's protest for the new road, Frodo decided to go through the mines of Moria, much to Gimili's delight.  The dwarf went on and on about his cousin Balin and how grand a welcome they would get.  Miranda was just glad to be leaving the snow covered pass with all of her fingers and toes.  They had traveled back down the mountain and were now camped by a sheer cliff staring at a starlit door that was firmly shut.

Gandalf and Frodo sat debating on what the password for the door might be.  Miranda sat and rested her travel weary feet.  No one but Gimli seemed to be overly excited about going into the mines.  Legolas came to sit beside her while they waited.

"Your dreams have been troubling you," Legolas said.

"Yes," she said quietly.

"Have you spoken to Gandalf about them?" he asked.

"Gandalf has enough on his mind," Miranda explained.

"He is your friend, and you two have hardly spoken since we left Rivendell," he said.

"Gandalf is keeping something from me," she said.  "He is evasive when I speak of it, and I have been angry with him.  I know I'm being childish, I just don't feel like talking to him right now." Miranda admitted.

Legolas smiled.  "You are very honest," Legolas said.

"Often to a fault," she admitted.

"There is no fault in honesty," Legolas said brightly.  "You should talk to Gandalf about your dreams.  They may be important," he said seriously, and then left to talk to Aragorn.

"Ah! I have it," Frodo said.  "It is a riddle!  'Speak friend and enter.'  What's the elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon!" Gandalf said firmly as he stood before the doorway.  It immediately opened. 

The group gathered their things and headed inside.  Gandalf placed a stone on his staff and it started glowing brightly.  The sight was not what they had expected.  There had been a battle here, and the armor clad skeletons of the fallen soldiers littered the entrance way.  Before anyone had a chance to voice a protest about going through Moria, something grabbed Frodo.  It looked a little like a squid tentacle, and Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas ran to Frodo's aid immediately.  Suddenly, twenty more tentacles sprang out, followed by their owner, which looked nothing like a squid.  After a lot of tentacle hacking, everyone ran back inside.  The creature tried to follow, but its attempt at the door brought a collapse of rock, and the entrance was blocked.

Their path was decided now; they had to go through Moria.  Gandalf led the way, stating that their journey through the mountain would take three or four days.  Miranda cringed.  Now that she was inside the mountain, she didn't like it either.  The darkness was so heavy it was almost tangible.  The sooner they got out of this place the better.


	5. Troll Breath

****Troll Breath****

Gandalf insisted he was not lost.  He sat on a large rock puffing thoughtfully on his pipe and pondered the three tunnels that were before him. It had been years since he had been in Moria, and he simply could not remember which one.  Miranda didn't mind the break, and this time she stayed close to the group.  This oppressive darkness made her uneasy.  Her dream on the mountain happened in darkness, and she had a sinking feeling that they were marching into serious danger.  She rose to go speak to Gandalf.  She sat beside him, and sighed.

"I wondered when you would decide to talk to me again," he said with a smile. "You are not angry anymore?"

"Keep your secrets if you must," she said.  "You know I can't stay mad at you for long.  I need to tell you about this dream I had on the pass."  She waited for Gandalf to say something, but he just puffed on his pipe and waited.

"I think there is something down here," she said.  "I think we are going to…"

"I am aware of all the dangers here, Miranda," he said as he looked at her.  "No warnings from you will help us avoid them, for here there is no other road to take."

"But Gandalf, you don't understand…" She insisted.

"Keep your worries to yourself," he said quietly.  "Do not alarm Frodo."

"I am sorry," she said softly.  She wasn't worried about Frodo, she was worried about Gandalf.

Miranda left so he could have some quiet time to think.  She sat by Legolas.  She knew she couldn't hide her worry from him, so she decided to just say what was on her mind.  "I told him about my dream like you suggested, but he already knows," she said.

"Already knows what?" Legolas asked.

"Moria isn't a very safe road," she said vaguely. 

"That is common knowledge," Legolas with a smile.

"My dream was not common," she said seriously. 

"Trust Gandalf," Legolas said.  "He is very wise."

"I feel unnecessary," she sighed.

"Who can say what part you have yet to play in this quest," Legolas said seriously.

"Ah!" Gandalf said brightly.  "It's this way."

Miranda got up quickly to follow Gandalf.  Legolas was being kind, trying to encourage her, but the truth was she didn't know why she was here.  She just didn't want to talk about dreams anymore.  One thing was for certain, she was not going to let Gandalf out of her sight until they were out of Moria.

*****

Gandalf led them through a great dwarf city.  They marched through a vast room.   Though it was dark and deserted, the craftsmanship was breathtaking.  There were great stone arches that seemed to rise hundreds of feet with intricately detailed carvings.  Gimli ran to an antechamber and let out a grief stricken cry.  Everyone followed, though lingering was unwise.  There were skeletons of fallen dwarves everywhere, and the tomb of Balin.  Gimli was grieving at the loss of his cousin, and Miranda felt sympathy for him.  Gandalf read from a journal about the last days of Balin's company.

_"There were drums in the deep.  We cannot get out, we cannot get out,"_ Gandalf read.  _"They are coming."_

Everyone was silent as they pondered the ominous message, and then there was a horrible echoing crash.  Gandalf spun around to see a very guilty looking Pippin standing by a well.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf scolded Pippin for knocking a skeleton down the well, but then they heard the drums.

Frodo's sword started glowing, and Miranda knew her dream was coming true.  This is how it started… Aragorn and Boromir barred the door.

Boromir just nodded towards the door with an 'it figures' sort of expression, "They have a cave troll."

Everyone was tense and ready as the Orcs tried breaking down the door.  Legolas had his bow ready, so Miranda did the same.  Boromir glanced back at her briefly but had no time to speak as the door splintered and gave way.  

Miranda tried to remain calm. She would not panic, no panicking, definitely not good to panic.  Okay, think, _Orc = Target.  Yes, Orc shaped targets; shoot them as fast as you can.  She released her first arrow, good, one.  Oh man, they're fast.  Okay, note to self, remember to duck, they fight back.  Suddenly a giant –_cave troll?_ - broke through the door, and Miranda had to run for cover.  He had a huge hammer and was swinging it at everything that moved.  Miranda nearly choked as the troll let out a vicious roar.  Wow, he didn't need that hammer; his breath would wither a tree.  _

The troll had cornered Frodo, and Miranda tried to distract it with a well placed arrow, but his hide was so thick, it just ricocheted off.  She managed to pick off a few more Orcs, but she was rapidly running out of arrows.  It was then that she got cornered.  Orcs were ugly from a distance, but they were downright hideous up close, and they smelled as bad as troll breath.  She quickly drew her dagger and waited for an opening.  

The Orc grinned wickedly showing his sharp teeth, and lunged for her with its sword. Miranda blocked the sword with her dagger as she sidestepped, shoving it into the wall.  _Thank you Chen's __Karate__School__! Then she drove her dagger into its back. Eeew!  That was icky.  She turned back around to see everyone ganging up on the troll.  Legolas finally brought it down with an arrow in the roof of its mouth.  It groaned loudly and then crashed down with a resounding thud._

"Frodo!" Sam shouted.  

"He's fine," she said quietly to herself, remembering her dream. She hadn't intended to be heard, but Boromir did.

He walked over to her.  "Are you hurt, Randi?" Boromir asked.

"No, are you?" She asked him.

"No," he said.  He noticed her bloody dagger.  "You can fight; I would not have thought so."

"You do what you have to," she said.

"Here, let me clean your blade," Boromir said.  He took it and wiped the blood off on the tunic of the nearest Orc body.  He handed it to her and she sheathed it.  "First battle?"

"Yes," she said with a look of distaste.

"You did well," he said and then turned to rejoin the group.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-Dum!" Gandalf ordered.

The company ran with Orcs in pursuit, and more of them pouring out of every crevice and hole like a flood.  Miranda was afraid, but she remembered the dream, and the Orcs were not the problem.  When she heard the black roar, she couldn't take it.  She started shaking. The Orcs ran off screaming, and the company stood in the circle of Gandalf's light and waited.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked Gandalf.

Legolas stepped closer to Miranda.  She was terrified, and he knew this must be from her dream.  "You saw this?"

Miranda just nodded.

"This foe is beyond any of you," Gandalf said. "Run!" 

They took off in a full sprint for the bridge that would lead them out of Moria.  Miranda could feel the heat of their pursuer; a Balrog Gandalf had called it.  It looked like your typical demon, cloven hoofs and horns, _and fifty feet tall!   It cracked a fiery whip, and Gandalf ordered Aragorn to lead them as he tried to slow it down.  _

"No! Gandalf, no!" Miranda screamed, but Legolas grabbed her arm and pulled her along.  "Legolas, let go!"

"You cannot help him," he said firmly.  "No matter what you saw."

She knew he was right, so she followed the group.  Gandalf caught up, and they made for the bridge.  Gandalf sent everyone across and then stood his ground in the center facing down the Balrog.

"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor.  You cannot pass!  Go back to the shadow," Gandalf ordered.  "You cannot pass!"  Gandalf drove his staff into the bridge, and it collapsed beneath the Balrog falling into the abyss.  Gandalf visibly relaxed, and turned to go when the creature's whip shot up and wrapped around his leg, pulling him down.  He clutched the edge of the bridge, looking at a very shocked Aragorn.  

"Fly you fools!" Gandalf said and then fell.

Miranda chest felt like it was in a vice.  She had tried to warn him, but she didn't try hard enough.  Gandalf, her best friend, was gone.  She stared at the broken bridge in shock.

"Miranda!" Legolas shouted.  "Miranda, he would want you to go to safety," Legolas said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her daze.  She followed him, but she felt numb.  She was a useless member of this group.  Her sight had given them no advantage, their leader and friend was gone.  

They dodged Orc arrows until they were finally through the gates and back under the blue sky.  Once outside, everyone's grief and shock hit full force.  Merry and Pippin just fell on the ground crying.  Legolas and Gimli stood in shock, as did Boromir.  Aragorn seemed to force himself to shelve his grief to take charge and get everyone to safety.  Frodo walked off alone, and Miranda understood how he felt.  Miranda just wanted to disappear into the landscape.  As far as she was concerned this was her fault.  She kept walking and didn't look back.  Her eyes burned with tears she fought to control and the tightness in her chest was almost unbearable.

Aragorn was busy gathering everyone together to move on.  He looked around for Miranda, and saw her walking far ahead.

"Miranda, wait!" Aragorn shouted.  "Where is she going?" he asked Legolas.

"She blames herself," Legolas said.  "She saw this in a dream, but Gandalf would hear none of it."

Aragorn had not taken the time to get to know Miranda as Legolas and Boromir had.  He realized she had been in their company for a while and he didn't really know her at all.  

"Gandalf knew what he was doing," Aragorn said.  "She should not shoulder the blame for something she could not control."

"That is true," Legolas said.  "But Gandalf was her friend."

Aragorn sighed.  Gandalf was his friend too.  "Let's get every one up," Aragorn said.  "Miranda is already headed in the right direction," he said, keeping an eye on her progress.  She finally slowed and waited for them.  "We will make for the woods of Lothlorien."


	6. In the Woods

****In the Woods****

The fellowship caught up with Miranda, and she wordlessly joined them as they pressed onward to their new destination.  She was thankful that no one felt like talking.  Legolas had given her a sympathetic look, but refrained form broaching the subject of her dreams.

Oh, how she hated these dreams!  She thought of her talk with Gandalf that last evening in Rivendell…

_"Gandalf, it is about time you told me who I am," Miranda said. "Who are my parents?" Miranda asked._

_"They are long gone from this life, and the time for the telling of that story will come, but it will not be today," Gandalf said firmly.  "Rest assured that you do belong here."_

_"Gandalf…?" Miranda started to ask._

_"No, child," Gandalf answered her unfinished question.  He would not mind claiming her as his daughter, but he was just a guardian._

 It was too late now to get the truth.  Gandalf would tell no more stories, and Miranda would never know who she was or why she dreamed.  Gandalf said she came from Middle Earth, but she felt like an alien.  Without a family to claim, she was lost.  There was no title for her.  Heritage was so important here.

Aragorn was the son of Arathorn, heir to the throne of Gondor, etc.  Gimli was the son of Gloin, a well respected dwarf. Legolas was a prince, the son of the ruler of Mirkwood.  The Hobbits all had well established family trees that went back generations.  Just ask Pippin who his third cousin once removed on his mother's side was.  He could tell you.  But Miranda was a blank, no family here and no family back in San Francisco.  She was an orphan in two worlds, and that was just unfair.  Maybe if she lived through this quest, she could ask Lord Elrond for the truth.  She had a feeling he knew.

The company pressed on toward the forest of Lothlorien.  Gimli was not happy about the destination.  

"They say there is a great sorceress who lives in these woods.  An elven witch of terrible power," Gimli said.  "All who look upon her fall under her spell, and are never seen again."  Gimli trudged on with Frodo and Sam, complaining about the wood.  "This is one dwarf she will not ensnare so easily…I have the eyes of an elk and the ears of a fox…ooh!"

Suddenly they were surrounded by elves with their bows aimed at them.  Their leader stepped forward and spoke to Aragorn.

"The dwarf breathes so loudly, we could have shot him in the dark," he said with a smirk.

"Haldir of Lorien, we seek your protection," Aragorn said to Haldir.

"Aragorn, these woods are perilous," Gimli said as he stared at several arrows pointing at him.  "We should go back."

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the wood," Haldir said with authority.  "You cannot go back.  Come, she is waiting."

Frodo seemed to draw a lot of distasteful looks and Miranda was never so glad to just blend into the group as she was right now.  Haldir and his men led them deep into the forest to where the trees were as big as giant redwoods.  The elves built their city in the trees, and there were great winding staircases that hugged the trunks all the way up into the canopy.  It was late by the time they came to the court of the infamous lady of Gimli's stories.  There seemed to be some other worldly light to the intricate architecture of their dwellings.  The place just seemed to glow.  Haldir had told them they were to meet Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, who were the rulers of this beautiful forest.

The fellowship stood on a platform high in the trees, and two regal elves descended a flight of stairs to greet them.  Lord Celeborn wore grey and white robes, and reminded her of Lord Elrond in the way he carried himself, though he had blonde hair.  His face seemed timeless, neither old nor young, but very wise.  Lady Galadriel seemed to glow in her white gown, and she was nothing short of gorgeous.  She had long wavy blonde hair that hung past her waist. Her eyes were kind, yet very discerning, and she seemed to look right into your thoughts.  Miranda felt very uncomfortable for those brief moments she received the full force of the Lady's gaze.  

"Nine there are here, but ten there were set out from Rivendell," Lord Celeborn said.  "Tell me, where is Gandalf for I greatly wish to speak to him."

No one had the heart to say what had happened.  Miranda's face went ashen at the harsh memory of his loss.  But Galadriel already knew.

"He has fallen into shadow," Galadriel said.  "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife.  Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all."  She paused here to regard each member of the fellowship for a moment.  It seemed to Miranda that she was judging each one in turn.  

When she finally looked at Miranda, she understood when she heard the Lady's voice in her head. _"You need not continue on this quest, Miranda.  Gandalf is fallen; there is nothing left for you here.  If you wish, I can send you back to the safety of your school…"  _Oh, no you don't Lady!  I'm staying right here! Miranda thought.

 Galadriel smiled and then continued.  "Yet hope remains while the company is true.  Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil."

The fellowship was led to a group of tents at the base of the great tree to rest, but Miranda was taken aside by Galadriel.  

"You carry a burden of guilt, Miranda," Galadriel said.  "It does not belong to you."

"I was angry with Gandalf," Miranda said sadly.  "I barely spoke to him for days, and now he is gone."

"Gandalf knew you loved him, and he loved you," Galadriel said.  "Do not worry over one quarrel simply because it was your parting words."

"There is more, though I believe you may already know it," Miranda said.

"Your sight would not have prevented what happened, Miranda," Galadriel said.

"Please, do you know why I have these dreams?  Do you know who I am?" Miranda asked.

"That is a story Gandalf should have told you," Galadriel said with a sigh.  

"He meant to eventually," Miranda said in defense of Gandalf.  "I think he thought the truth might be too much for me."

"And truthfully, the story is very sad, your parents are dead, and have been since you were a baby," Galadriel admitted.  "Your mother was a kind hearted peasant maid from a small village far from here."

"And what about my father?" Miranda said.

"He was a gifted seer, greatly advanced in years," Galadriel said.  "Israfel was his name and he was killed by the enemy before you were born."

"Why?" Miranda asked, greatly disturbed by the story.

"His gift of sight was a threat to Mordor," Galadriel said.  "What power the Dark Lord does not control, he destroys."

"So how did I end up in San Francisco?" Miranda asked.

"Gandalf intervened when he discovered a Nazgul trying to kill an expectant mother on the road.  He could not save her, but he did save you," Galadriel said.  "He thought it wise to place you out of the reach of Mordor."

Miranda sat quietly to ponder what Galadriel had told her.  "Gandalf was wrong," Miranda said sadly.  Gandalf had saved her life, and she never knew.  She never got the chance to thank him. "He should have told me."

Galadriel smiled at her.  "You have been in the constant company of men for a very long time.  Go with Elia.  She will take you to a place where you can bathe.  She will give you some fresh clothes while we have these cleaned and mended."

"Thank you, Lady Galadriel for sharing the story with me," Miranda said.

"Go, child, and take your rest," Galadriel said.

*****

Aragorn and Boromir were talking by the base of a great tree. Frodo and Sam were reminiscing about their fond memories of Gandalf.  There was a sad song being sung off in the distance, and Merry asked Legolas about it.

"What are they singing?" Merry asked.

"A lament for Gandalf," Legolas said sadly.

"What do they say about him?" Pippin asked.  Only Legolas and Aragorn could understand the elvish language.

"I have not the heart to tell you," Legolas said sadly.  "For me the grief is still too new."

The group made themselves comfortable, enjoying the quiet murmur of the stream and the music of the elves when Aragorn looked around curiously.  

"Where is Miranda?" he asked.

"She went with Lady Galadriel," Frodo said.

"She's been gone for a while," Merry said.

It was about that time that Miranda finally rejoined the group.  She walked toward them and Boromir was the first to see her.  His eyes were huge as he took in the sight of her.  She had let her hair down out of the braid she always wore and it hung in wavy curls around her shoulders.  She wore a soft green gown that complimented her eyes.  In short, she looked like a woman and not a scruffy girl.

"Uh…here she comes," Boromir said.

"Well, now," Sam said as he glanced at the stunned look on Legolas' face.  "There's an eye opener."

"You look so different," Pippin said bluntly.

Miranda blushed.  "Elia said it would do me good to wear a dress again," she said softly as she shyly walked past them staring at the grass.  "As they say where I'm from, 'I guess I clean up good.'"

"I don't know what the fuss is about," Gimli said.  "She was just as pretty in her travel clothes."

Miranda's blush darkened.  She grabbed her luggage and headed to a smaller tent away from the main group for a little more privacy.  The sudden attention was unnerving, and she needed a little solitude to deal with the events of the day.  It was the first time since they left Rivendell that Aragorn couldn't say the woods weren't safe.  Boromir followed her and sat down to talk.

"How old are you, Miranda?" Boromir asked.

"Eighteen," she said.  "Why?"

"You act much older than your years, but you are shy.  I think you do not realize that you are very pretty," Boromir said.  He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment.  "Elia was right; the dress was a good idea." 

"You are embarrassing me, Boromir," Miranda said. 

"Nay, you needed to hear it," he said with a smile.  He got up to leave, but paused to look at her again.  "The dress was a very good idea," he said and walked away.

Legolas hadn't said a word, but Miranda noticed he had glanced over at her more than once.  She sighed as she settled down in her blanket to go to sleep.  It was just a dress!  Men are so funny.

*****

_The clash of swords continued and she felt useless when her arrows were finally all spent.  She drew her sword and did the best she could._

_She was swinging a sword at the biggest Orc she had ever seen.  They were everywhere and she had no choice but to run.  They were searching for something, and lost interest in her as they headed in the other direction.  _

_"Find the Halflings!" one of the Orcs shouted._

_There was the deep sorrowful sound of a horn echoing… and a boat adrift on a lake, headed over the falls._

Miranda jerked awake.  She felt a knot in the pit of her stomach and slowly sat up.  Would she never have a nice dream?  She sighed and pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them.

"Even in this peaceful place your dreams rob you of your rest," Legolas said as he handed her a goblet of water.

"What about you, Legolas?" she asked.  "Every time I wake up, no matter what the hour, you are awake."

Legolas smiled.  "I am an elf, and we do not need much sleep."

"You are interesting people, you elves," Miranda said. 

"What do you find interesting?" Legolas asked.

"It seems like there is nothing you are not good at," she said.  "That is most unnatural."

"It only seems that way," Legolas said as he stood to leave.  "Go back to sleep, Miranda. It is not often you will have a chance to rest in a place this peaceful."

"All right," she said as she lay back down.  "Thanks for the water."


	7. Farewell to the Forest

**Farewell to the ****Forest**

Miranda woke very early the next morning and felt more rested than she had in months, despite her dreams. She listened to the early morning songs of the birds and smiled. These elves always managed to find the prettiest places to live, she thought. She got up and decided to go for a walk. The grass was still damp from the early morning dew, and the smell of the forest was crisp and clean. Miranda found a quiet patch of grass hidden in the trees and sat down. She closed her eyes and just listened to the birds.

"Miranda," Aragorn said as he sat down across from her.

Miranda opened her eyes and smiled. "Good morning, Aragorn."

"You seem comfortable here, and I think that you should stay in Lorien," he said.

Miranda was surprised by his bluntness. "I did not join the fellowship to be comfortable, Aragorn. I know I haven't been as much help as the others, but I didn't think I was slowing you down. Have I done something wrong?" she asked.

"No, not at all," Aragorn said. "But our journey will only become more dangerous the closer we get to Mordor. With Gandalf gone…" Aragorn saw the pain in her eyes when he said it and immediately felt bad. "I am sorry."

"No, Aragorn, there is no reason to be sorry," Miranda said. "I know what you meant, but I also know why I am supposed to be here."

Miranda thought he might say something so she paused, but he just patiently waited for her to explain.

"I can't prevent everything from happening just because I dream about it," she said. "But I know that there is something very important that I _will_ be able to prevent."

"You have seen this?" Aragorn asked. "What did you see?"

"Yes, I've seen it, but I think I'll keep that one to myself for now," Miranda said. "I'm not afraid of what we may face. All I'm afraid of is not being there at that one moment when my dreams will make a difference."

Aragorn regarded her thoughtfully. She was completely unwavering in her belief that she had a purpose in this quest. He realized he had underestimated her value to the fellowship, and he had all but ignored her until now. He told himself that he was too busy to really talk to her, but the truth was he just hadn't given her a second thought.

"You're right," Aragorn said. "My thought had been to spare you the danger, but you do belong in the fellowship. The choice to stay or leave will be yours." Aragorn rose and offered her a hand to help her up.

Miranda took his hand and smiled as she stood. "And all this time I thought you just didn't like me," she said humorously.

Aragorn laughed at her jest, but quickly put her mind at ease. "I don't think it is possible to dislike you, lady. You have a kind and gentle heart. Allow me to escort you back to camp," he said. "Breakfast awaits."

"Thank you," Miranda said.

Aragorn glanced at her again as they walked down the path. "What is it like where you are from?" he asked.

"Very different," Miranda said seriously. "Even with Orcs and cave trolls, I like it better here." She smiled shyly. "At least here you can see the evil by its very appearance. You never have to guess the purpose of an Orc. But back there, evil is carefully concealed behind the faces of ordinary looking people. You never see it until it is too late," she added as they came into the clearing where the rest of the fellowship was lounging on the grass.

Aragorn was surprised by her openness about her home. He could see in her eyes that she had learned about hidden evil the hard way.

"Ah, there is the lady we were looking for," Gimli said when he saw them return. "We were having a discussion, and wanted to know how it was in your world. Are the dwarves taller or shorter than Hobbits where you are from?"

Miranda looked surprised at the question, and then furrowed her brow. She didn't want any of them to feel badly, but she had to be truthful. "Where I am from there are only men," she said. "Elves, dwarves, Hobbits, fairies and Orcs, goblins, trolls, and dragons are only in our stories."

There was silence as they pondered that. Legolas looked at her expression and realized she was being truthful, but felt bad for saying it.

"So your world is peaceful?" Frodo asked.

"Not even close," Miranda sighed. "But it doesn't matter, I live here now."

"You have no one there that you will miss or will miss you?" Boromir asked with concern.

"Who would I miss when my friends are all right here," Miranda said brightly.

"Then come sit by your friends and have some breakfast," Merry said and held out a plate for her. "Sam has out done himself today."

"You're a master chef, Mr. Gamgee," Miranda said with a smile.

"It weren't nothing," Sam said with a blush and quietly ate his breakfast.

Aragorn sighed and sat down with his companions for a quiet breakfast. They would be leaving Lothlorien soon to continue their quest. He enjoyed the quiet safety of the wood and the chance to see the fellowship relax. Miranda was finally becoming one of the group, and it was good to see the seer smile. He wondered what she learned from Lady Galadriel while she was here.

* * *

The day was warm and Miranda went in search of Galadriel to ask her more about her dreams. She finally found her by a spring lost in elvish conversation with some of her court.

"Ah, Miranda," Galadriel said. "I was hoping you would visit me today. I am sure you have many questions."

"Yes, Ma'am," Miranda said. "I need to know what to do about these dreams."

"Your dreams are for you. You will have to keep your own council," Galadriel said.

"I was hoping…" Miranda began.

"Yes, child, that is your gift," Galadriel said. "Your heart is ever heavy with sorrow, but you never lose hope. You carry within you hope enough for the whole fellowship."

"I am no hero, Lady Galadriel," Miranda said. "But I think I understand my dreams now, at least in part."

"You are determined to meet this enemy when it comes?" Galadriel asked.

"Yes," Miranda said. "But I do not know how."

"I will help you prepare while you are here," Galadriel said. "You will need some instruction in the use of a sword."

Miranda's eyes got big for a moment at the very thought. "But I'm so…little," Miranda said. She was just five foot six inches, and petit. "I had thought to use my bow."

"You do not need great strength to wield an elvish blade," Galadriel said with a smile. "Come, let us get you ready and find Haldir. He can teach you much and in a short time."

"Um, Galadriel?" Miranda asked.

Galadriel smiled at her knowingly.

"Can we not mention this to the others?" Miranda asked. "I don't want to worry them."

"You don't want them to take notice of you. You are quiet and shy, and lack confidence in yourself," Galadriel said. "But it is too late to hide from your companions, Miranda, they have already seen you."

_Wow,_ Miranda thought. _Galadriel would make a great psychologist. She could have her own show just like Dr. Phil._

* * *

Galadriel led Miranda through the woods to an open space hidden in the trees. The ground was covered by a soft carpet of grass, and several of the elves that had led them to the city were seated at the far end laughing and talking together. When they saw Galadriel, they stood and walked over to her. 

"Haldir, I need your help with something," she said.

"You have only to name it my lady," Haldir said to Galadriel.

Galadriel dismissed the other elves and then continued. "The lady Miranda needs to be trained in the use of a sword. The time is short and the need most urgent."

Haldir looked at Miranda a little skeptically, but would not refuse the wishes of Galadriel. "I will do what I can."

"Then I will let you get started," Galadriel said and then she left.

Haldir stared at Miranda for a few moments and then he said, "Come with me."

Miranda followed without question, but watched him closely. He was a little gruff with her, but managed to remain polite. He led her to a sword smith's and spoke to him in Elvish. The smith looked at her and then motioned for her to hold out her hands. He frowned briefly and then went to the back of his shop and returned with a small sword. He gave it to Haldir and they spoke again for a few more moments. Then Haldir started to lead her away, but she stopped and turned back to the sword smith.

"Thank you," she said, though she didn't know if he would understand her.

The smith glanced at Haldir and then looked back at Miranda and smiled. He said something in Elvish and gave her a nod. Haldir sighed and led Miranda away. They walked in silence for a while, and then Haldir just said, "He said you're welcome."

"I'm sorry you have to do this," Miranda said quietly. "I'm sure you have better things to do than teach me swordsmanship."

Haldir frowned to himself, realizing how rude he'd been to his student. He looked over at her, scarcely more than a child, but there was something in her eyes. He stopped and grabbed her hand.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"A member of the fellowship you led to the city yesterday," she said.

"I remember, but who are you?" he pressed.

"My name is Miranda," she said in confusion. "What do you want to know?"

"What is your part in this journey? Why are you here?" Haldir asked. It was most unusual to find a woman on such an urgent quest.

"I am a seer," Miranda said. "Gandalf let me come along."

Haldir looked into her eyes and was intrigued. He'd never seen eyes like hers before, crisp green and discerning far beyond her years. Her hair was like a cascade of flames around her shoulders, and her face was breathtaking.

"Very well," he said casually. "Here then is your sword, and our lessons begin with how you will hold it."

Haldir stepped around behind her and seemingly wrapped his strong arms around her as he put the sword in her hands. She blushed, but took the hilt of the sword and held it firmly. His hands gently closed over hers and he spoke softly. "No, do not choke it, hold it gently or you will lose it." He showed her what he meant and then released her.

Miranda looked up at him curiously, but his expression was unreadable as he drew his sword and stood facing her. He regarded her stance with annoyance and began instructing her in how to balance her weight and where to put her arms. He was a meticulous teacher, making her copy his movements over and over until she got it right, and then he'd make her do it again. It was well after lunch when he finally let her rest. He led her to a clearing where there were a few flowers scattered around, and a stairway led up to a house.

"This is my home," he said. "I will retrieve some lunch for you, rest here."

Haldir took the steps quickly, gliding gracefully up the long winding stair as if he were out for a stroll. A few minutes passed and he descended again with a small tray. He placed it before her and leaned against the tree eating an apple while she ate. He'd been teaching before, observing her movements, but now he just watched her with interest. Her manners were elegant and polite, and she spoke very little, even to question his instruction. In truth, he hadn't heard her speak other than to answer his questions. It wasn't often that he dealt with humans unless they came too near the borders, and he'd never spoken to any of their women. This woman had him most intrigued.

"Lady Miranda…" he started to say but she just frowned and interrupted.

"Just Miranda," she said.

Haldir frowned, but addressed her as she wished, "Miranda, why must you learn the use of a sword? You are no warrior."

"I have a reason," she said vaguely. "Already I have been confronted with orcs and trolls on this journey. I cannot leave all the fighting up to the others, I have the responsibility too."

Haldir could see in her eyes that she held her true purpose back. He didn't like her answer at all, nor did he believe it. "Then it was they who asked you to train?"

Miranda's eyes suddenly grew wide and she bit her lip nervously, "Not exactly."

"If I am to teach you, I must have your trust and the truth. I must know what it is you will fight in order to help you. Now, answer my question," Haldir ordered firmly.

"I have dreams sometimes," she said quietly. "I have seen battles where I will require the skill. Please, this is important."

Haldir sighed. She was obviously still holding back what he wanted to know. "Would your companions not teach this skill to you?"

"They do not know of this, and I don't want them to," Miranda said as she stood and looked at him seriously.

Haldir looked into her crisp green eyes and felt a surge of warmth in his chest. He didn't know why, but he felt drawn to her. Her face, full of youth and innocence also held mysterious strength of will. He could not define what he saw, only that he wanted to lose himself in those eyes.

"What is it that you ask of me?" he asked her softly.

"Teach me what you can, and please don't tell anyone else what I am doing," Miranda said.

Haldir looked away from her as he considered her plea. He'd already agreed to teach her at the request of Galadriel, but the secrecy had him concerned. This child shouldn't even be on this quest. He put aside his thoughts on the matter and decided he was already committed. He could do nothing but agree.

"I will not speak of it," Haldir said. "If the need is so great, then there is little time to lose. You have the basic movements down, now you will fight me. I will not go easy on you, can you handle that?"

Miranda's face went pale, but she gulped and nodded.

Haldir frowned at her gown and then grabbed her wrist and pulled her along behind him. Miranda didn't protest, but she practically had to run to keep up. He brought her to another tree where Elia happened to be waiting by the steps. Miranda smiled and Haldir released her to speak to Elia.

_"She needs riding attire," _Haldir said and then just stopped short when he saw Elia hold up an appropriate outfit. Haldir frowned, but Miranda stepped forward and smiled.

"My clothes," she said with a smile. "Thank you for washing them."

"Lady Galadriel thought you could use them," Elia said as she handed them to Miranda. "Go up and change."

Haldir crossed his arms and waited impatiently for his student to return. He glared at Elia who just regarded him with humor in her eyes.

_"What?"_ he asked her harshly.

_"You like her,"_ Elia said.

Haldir looked up at the tree and then stared off into the woods. _"I was ordered to do this."_

Elia smiled at his protest. _"Train her well, Haldir. She has Galadriel's favor."_

_"Why?"_

_"Open your eyes, and you will see why. Here she comes, I will take my leave now,"_ Elia said, and then turned to Miranda as she stepped onto the grass. "Listen well to his instruction. There is no finer teacher in the wood."

Miranda smiled, "Thank you for everything," she paused. "The gown you gave me… well, thank you." Miranda didn't know how to tell her how nice it felt to be seen as a woman among her friends. She'd treasure the compliments, though it would be a while before she wore it again.

Elia smiled, "You're most welcome," and then left.

Haldir took her back to their training area and continued her instruction as promised. He was indeed hard on her, demanding she comply with every command. By dusk, he was satisfied with her progress for a first day.

"On the morrow I will await you here. Come early, there is much to learn," Haldir said, and then pointed to the path across the clearing. "There lies your way."

Miranda nodded and then looked at her sword. "Can you keep this for me?"

Haldir took the weapon from her and watched as she slowly walked down the path. He saw her stretch muscles she had never used so much before and he smiled. She never complained once, and he knew she was struggling. He followed her, just to make sure she didn't get lost. He remained hidden, and observed her reunion with her companions. Lord Boromir gave her his full attention and Haldir frowned at his greeting.

"Randi, where have you been all day?" Boromir asked.

Miranda blushed and shrugged, "I had to talk to Lady Galadriel and then I went for a long walk. It's really very beautiful here, and I've had a lot on my mind."

Legolas nodded thoughtfully, understanding her need for solitude. "Have you eaten?"

Miranda shook her head, "No, but I'm not hungry, just really tired." She bid everyone goodnight and went to her tent to rest.

The rest of the fellowship watched with obvious concern, but Aragorn urged them to leave her a little space. Haldir frowned at the scene before him and left. She was a mysterious woman. He looked forward to the morning when he could learn a little more about her. If she picked up tomorrow's lessons as quickly as today's she'd do just fine in her next battle.

* * *

The fellowship remained in Lothlorien for several days, resting and preparing to continue on their quest. Miranda snuck off everyday for fencing lessons with Haldir. Her second day was similar to the first, save the difficulty which was much greater. Haldir had been waiting for her as he'd promised, and when she came into sight he just held her sword out to her and then attacked. She quickly learned to defend herself against the various approaches and he made her do the same moves repeatedly until it came as reflex to her. They took a brief break for lunch, which he had prepared this time. They sat under a tree and ate in relative quiet until his curiosity drove him to speak. 

"Where do you come from?" Haldir asked, "The west?"

"Not from anywhere you would know," she said. "It was a place that Gandalf knew."

Haldir cocked a brow at her, "Mithrander?"

"I heard Legolas call him that," she said softly. "It matters little now, he is gone."

"He will be missed," Haldir agreed, not having wanted to upset her. "If you are finished, we should continue. I must teach you to attack."

"Oh, finally! I was wondering when I'd get to go on the offensive," Miranda said with a laugh.

"We'll see if you are still this happy when the lesson is concluded," Haldir said dryly.

Miranda noted his smugness and inwardly cringed. She was going to regret this, she knew it. It was after dark this time when he decided she'd learned enough. He took her sword from her and offered her his arm.

"Come, it is late," Haldir said. "I will take you back to your camp."

Miranda put her hand in the crook of his arm and followed wordlessly. Haldir put his hand over hers as he walked her down the dark path. His expression was flat, and Miranda wondered if elves were all so stern. He took her to within sight of the fire and released his hold on her hand. Miranda stepped away and looked up at him. In the darkness, she couldn't see his face, but she gave him a smile.

"Thank you," she said. "Tomorrow?"

"I will expect you early. Eat a good meal before you rest. You will need your strength for your lessons," Haldir said and then turned and left. Miranda was left to wonder what had brought on that comment. She complied with his wishes and ate, brushing aside everyone's inquiries as to her day. She went to bed and slept deeply without dreaming. She was exhausted. The next day was the same, and yet, it was different. He seemed to smile at her more, and she found herself blushing in his company. She was thankful to be able to blame it on the exercise. When they parted again, he gave her a bow.

"You have learned the basics," Haldir said. "Remember all I have said and you will do fine."

"But surely there is more," Miranda said. "Tomorrow…"

"Your time has run out," Haldir said with sadness in his eyes. "I cannot help you any more, you leave on the morrow."

"But…"

"Namarii, Miranda," Haldir said. "I believe I will miss my first human student."

Miranda realized this was their final meeting and she was sorry it was over. He looked down at her with those grey eyes of his and she felt a knot in her stomach. He was so handsome, and so strong and powerful. She still couldn't believe he had wasted his days helping a novice learn to fight.

"Thank you, for everything," she said.

Haldir put a hand on her shoulder and smiled warmly, "You're welcome."

Miranda returned to camp and spoke to no one. She just went to bed and curled up, hugging herself. That was the first night in days she dreamed again, and she woke crying. Her vacation was over, it was back to business from here on out.

* * *

Finally the day of their departure had arrived and Miranda was sad to leave the peaceful forest and her new friends, especially Haldir. As they packed, she kept looking around for him, but he never appeared. When they walked through the wood to the river, Haldir was not among the escort. She was disappointed at not having the chance to say goodbye. 

At the time of their parting, on the banks of the Silverlode, Galadriel gave each member of the fellowship hooded cloaks of fine elven cloth. It seemed to change color in the light and blended into the surroundings. It reminded her of a chameleon, sometimes green, brown or grey. They also came with a green and silver leaf shaped brooch to fasten them. They were also given three boats, seemingly small, but sturdy and steady in even rough water.

Then to each in turn, Lady Galadriel gave a parting gift. To Aragorn, she gave a sheath crafted especially for his sword Andủril. Boromir was given a fine gold belt, and Merry and Pippin received silver belts. Legolas was given a new bow, sturdier than his own, and a quiver full of arrows. Sam received a fine wood box full of soil from Lorien. Apparently it works like miracle grow.

Gimli was granted a request for his gift. He paid Lady Galadriel a compliment and asked for a strand of her hair. It was obvious she was impressed, and she gave him three strands. And then it was Miranda's turn.

"Young seer, your courage has not gone unnoticed here," Galadriel said. "I give you this sword, which in the common tongue would be called the 'Shadow Killer.' May it serve you well."

Miranda had a huge lump in her throat, but still managed to croak out a very sincere thank you.

"And to you Ring-bearer, I come to you last who are not last in my thoughts, I have this." She held out a crystal phial that glittered and glowed. "In this phial is caught the light of Earendil's star. May it be a light for you in dark places when all other lights go out."

And then, after final thanks and goodbyes, the fellowship loaded the boats and headed downstream. Aragorn was in the first boat with Sam and Frodo. The second boat was Boromir's with Merry and Pippin as passengers. The last boat carried Legolas, Gimli, and Miranda. The luggage and provisions were divided up amongst the boats. Miranda's attention was focused on the shore, still searching for Haldir. Her face was sad and she was about to turn away when she saw him standing among the flowering bushes on the shore. Her face lit up brightly and she gave him a dazzling smile.

Haldir straightened up and just gave her half a smile and a nod. The others were watching him, and he didn't want to give away her secret. He sighed as he watched her pass down around the bend and out of sight. He'd said his farewell last night, but couldn't stay away from the shore today. He would miss her.

* * *

It was going to be a long trek downstream, first on the Silverlode, and then the great river Anduin. Miranda thought of it as a white water rafting trip like people do on the Snake River not far from where she grew up. Trips like that took days, but camping on the banks of a river was half the fun of the trip. She hoped this leg of the journey would be as uneventful as a tourist jaunt on an inflatable raft. Only time would tell. 


	8. Boat Trip

****Boat Trip****

Three boats paddled quietly down the Anduin River.  The peaceful lull of the water was a nice change from their long march through Moria and their freezing climb on the pass.  Miranda was enjoying this part of their journey, taking in the scenery on the banks of the river.  They passed a great forest, wild and beautiful.  Miranda was amazed at how different each forest they had traveled through was different.  Miranda sat in the bow and shifted slightly to look at Gimli and Legolas behind her.

"Your home is near here, isn't it?" Miranda asked Legolas.

"It is on the western side of the river, far north of here," Legolas said with a sigh.  

"You must miss your home," she said.

"Yes," Legolas admitted.  "But like you, I am content to remain in the company of good friends," he added brightly.

"You'll get to see your home again someday," Miranda said with confidence.  "I'm sure of it."

"Well, elf," Gimli said with a chuckle.  "You have the word of a seer to comfort you."

"Is our seer having good dreams for a change?" Legolas asked with a smile.

"Once in a while," Miranda said quietly, feeling embarrassed.  She was trying to be nice, not get cornered about her dreams.  She turned back to the bow again, and decided to stop making conversation, but Gimli had a few questions for her.

"And what of me, lady?" Gimli asked.

"I am not a fortune teller, Gimli," Miranda said.  "But I am sure whatever your future holds will be full of happiness."

"And where will you be?" Legolas asked.

"Let's talk about something else," Miranda said.

Legolas didn't like the way Miranda changed the subject so quickly.  He was worried about her.  She was always thoughtful and pleasant, but she was becoming more withdrawn and melancholy.  Her time in Lorien had given her some rest, but he feared that her dreams held some dark future she was keeping secret.  She did not speak of her dreams at all anymore unless questioned about them, and she always answered evasively.  He decided to speak to her in private about it.

In the mean time, the boats continued on until late in the evening before finally rowing to shore to make camp.  The boats were secured, and the fellowship settled in, making a fire and planning the night watch.  Miranda had stopped offering to take a watch long ago, and was surprised when Aragorn walked over to speak to her.

"Miranda, you can take the midnight watch," Aragorn said.

Miranda couldn't help the broad smile that suddenly crossed her face.  "It's about time you let me help," she said humorously.

Merry and Pippin were sitting by Sam at the fire, and the trio all started chuckling.  Frodo walked back to camp with Gimli and an armload of wood and looked at them questioningly.

"What's so funny?" Frodo asked.

"Miranda just reminded Strider that she isn't helpless," Sam said.

Boromir sat on his blanket against the trunk of a tree and just smiled.  

After dinner, they all settled in for sleep, except Miranda whose midnight watch turned out to be the first.  She wasn't sure how to gage the time to know when to wake her relief.  She decided to just wake Boromir when she was too tired to continue.  Several hours passed when she saw the glowing eyes.  At first, she thought it was her imagination, and it might be time to change the watch.  Then she looked again, but subtly.  There were definitely eyes out there.  She quietly walked over to Boromir to wake him.  

"Boromir," she whispered softly, so as not to wake anyone else.

His eyes opened immediately and he looked at her.  "My watch?" he asked quietly.

She just nodded, and then mentioned the eyes.  "There is a creature in the woods watching us," she said.  "He has not moved closer, but he is still there."

Boromir sat up and looked at the sky.  "You were supposed to wake me two hours ago," he said.  "You have nothing to prove, Randi.  You should have woke me sooner."

"You paddled all day, while I just sat," she said.  "You needed to rest."

Boromir smiled at her.  "Get some rest," he said.  "I'll keep an eye on that shadow."

Miranda went to her blanket to lie down.  She wrapped it around herself and closed her eyes.  She was asleep in no time, and was plagued by a jumble of fitful dreams.  She could see a cloud hanging over the fellowship, and everyone torn in different directions.  She felt lost, trying to call them back, but she couldn't.  Then she saw a great shadow stalking them.  She could feel the cold chill of its evil surround her…then she woke.

It was early, and everyone else was nearly packed, except for the pans that Sam was using.  Miranda realized she had over slept and quickly sat up.  

"Why didn't you wake me?" she asked as she gathered up her blanket and started to pack.

Aragorn gave her an annoyed look.  "Boromir said you took a double watch last night, and that we should let you sleep."

"I wasn't very sleepy," Miranda said quietly with a guilty look.  It was a foolish thing to do.  If she had fallen asleep it could have been a disaster.  She loaded her luggage into the boat without another word.  She never saw the smiles everyone exchanged behind her back.

*****

 Their journey down the river was uneventful for several more days, though the scenery was different from day to day.  Today, it was like they were passing through a canyon, with tall grey cliffs on either side.  The river wound a little, so you could not see far ahead.  It was after a particularly sharp turn that the river straightened out again.  Off in the distance, there were two great statues.  Miranda was impressed by the sheer size of them as they stood on either side of the river like guards on the entrance of castle.  They looked like great kings, dressed in armor with helmets on.  They stood firm, faces marked by stern expressions, with their left hands stretched out in warning, and their right hands holding their swords.  

"The Argonath," Aragorn said in wonder and pride.  "Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old, my kin."

Miranda thought the Statue of Liberty had nothing on these great icons standing tall and proud for unnumbered years.  As they passed between the great guardians she couldn't help but wonder about the people that could even carve such statues.  They must have been great kings to be remembered in such an impressive and permanent way.  She suddenly thought of Aragorn differently.  She knew he had been the heir of a great king, but she had no frame of reference then.  She realized that everyone in the fellowship was important in the countries they came from.  She suddenly wondered how she ever managed to wind up going on this quest.  She felt vastly under qualified.

The boats came to a vast lake, with a huge waterfall on the opposite end.  The fellowship made camp on the eastern shore early to rest before crossing to the western shore under cover of darkness.  Aragorn said that the opposite shore was patrolled by orcs.  Legolas was worried about an enemy he felt was drawing near, and wanted to make the crossing immediately.

"I feel that something is drawing near," Legolas said.  He looked around for Miranda to see if she could confirm his feeling, but she was nowhere in sight.  "Where's Miranda?"

"Where's Frodo?" Merry asked.

Aragorn looked around and noticed Boromir was gone as well.  He had to find Frodo.  Boromir had not been acting like himself lately, and Aragorn worried that it was the Ring's doing.  Everyone split up to find their missing members.

*****

Miranda had been having a bad feeling for the last two days.  Something was going to happen soon and it wouldn't be good.  She needed a little time to think, so she had decided to go for a walk.  She found a quiet place to sit, a little hidden from the path, and she just closed her eyes to relax and enjoy the smell of the forest.  Her solitude was interrupted by raised voices.

"I can see your mind!" Boromir shouted.  "You will take the ring to Sauron!"

Miranda peeked out to see an angry and confused looking Boromir mumbling to himself.  She could hear footsteps running away from him, but saw no one.  She thought that Boromir could use his space to collect himself so she carefully backed away and headed back down the path.  She ran into Merry and Pippin on her way back to camp.

"There you are," Pippin said.  "Have you seen Frodo?"

"I haven't seen him, but I think he was headed up the hill," Miranda said.  "He probably needed a little quiet like I did."

"Aragorn was worried about him," Merry said.

"Well, I guess he should stay close," Miranda agreed.  "I'll go this way and you go that way.  We'll find him."

"Just don't get lost," Pippin said.

"Take your own advice, Pip," Merry said sarcastically as the pair continued up the path.

Miranda headed back to where Boromir had been, but he was already gone.  She paused to look at the fallen pieces of another old statue when she heard the roar of Orcs.  Miranda spun around and searched the forest for any sign that she had been spotted.  They were close, and she was alone.  She was sick to her stomach when she realized everyone had split up to look for Frodo.  Probably everyone had managed to get caught alone.

She hadn't been found yet, so she decided to follow Merry and Pippin.  She knew roughly where they were, and figured three is better than one or two in a fight.  Miranda headed back the way she came and followed the path they took.  It was then that she ran into Gimli and Legolas who were headed up the hill to meet the Orcs.

"Come, Miranda," Legolas said.  "We must go protect Frodo."

Miranda joined them as they raced up the hill.  Legolas had a better idea where he was going, and she wouldn't get cornered somewhere alone.  She was worried about Merry and Pippin, and Sam.  She hoped they would be able to hide or rejoin the group.  As the trio reached the top of the hill, they saw Aragorn fighting a good sized company of very large Orcs.  Miranda said a silent prayer for her aim and readied her bow. She wasn't even half as fast as Legolas, but the extra time she took was necessary for a decent shot.

They fought the Orcs on the hilltop by the ruins of some stone pavilion.  Miranda had resorted to her sword when the orcs got too close for her to use her bow.  She would have been killed several times over if it wasn't for the timely aid of a swing of Gimli's ax or an arrow from Legolas.  The Orc leader shouted that they should 'find the Halflings,' and Miranda got worried about the hobbits.  Aragorn led them back down the hill, and they fought orcs all the way.  They were finding fewer orcs to engage them as more and more of them had started searching for Frodo and the hobbits.

As Aragorn killed the last Orc in the clearing, they heard the sound of a horn.  It was a rich deep sound and repeated three times.

"The horn of Gondor," Legolas said.

"Boromir," Aragorn said.

"Oh, dear," Miranda said as they all ran off in the direction of the distress call.  Miranda hoped she'd get there in time.  Her dream had flooded back into her memory and she was panicking.

When they finally found him, he was slumped against a tree with three large Orc arrows in his chest.  While Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli took care of the last of the Orcs, Miranda ran to him.

"I think you might have waited too long to blow that horn," Miranda said humorously, though she found this situation anything but funny.  She checked his injuries and tried to make him comfortable until one of the others could help with the arrows.

"Randi, stop fussing, there is nothing you can do," he said.  It was a strain for him to speak, but he gave her a smile.  "I would have liked to have more time to know you better.  I would have brought you to the white city to meet my father."

Miranda had a knot in her throat.  It was obvious that he was paying her a compliment.  Of course she would be honored to visit his home that he loved so much.  He was dying, and she could do nothing.  Aragorn ran over, so Miranda gave him room.  He and Boromir needed to have a moment to talk, so she stepped back enough to give them privacy.  After a few moments, Aragorn hung his head, and Miranda ran back to them.

"Boromir?" she said softly.

"He is gone," Aragorn said softly.

"This quest will break my heart if it doesn't kill me," Miranda said to Aragorn.  Then as she stared at Boromir, "I would have been honored to visit your city, my friend."  She stood up and started walking back toward their camp.  Legolas put a hand on her shoulder but she kept walking.  She tried to control her tears until she was farther away, but they all heard the loud sniffle at the edge of the clearing.

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli prepared to carry their fallen comrade back to the camp when Aragorn made a passing comment, "I think he loved her."

No one said anything after that.  The fellowship was broken.  Boromir was dead.  Merry and Pippin were prisoners, and Frodo was still missing.  Aragorn had a decision to make about their next step, but right now he had the sad task of burying a friend.


	9. Orc Hunt

****Orc Hunt****

Miranda walked out of the woods and onto the beach where their camp was.  She could see Frodo and Sam rowing one of the boats across the lake.  They were safe.  That put her mind at ease about them, but she realized what was happening.  Frodo looked back at her with a sad look on his face.  He and Sam were going on alone.  Miranda gave him a smile and waved.  He smiled back and kept rowing.

"Good luck, ring bearer," Miranda said softly.

Miranda sighed and started cleaning up the camp.  She was trying not to think about Boromir, but she couldn't help herself.  Losing Gandalf had been horrible.  Losing Boromir was devastating.  If she lost another friend on this trip, she just knew it would kill her.  She glanced at the two remaining boats and remembered her dream about the waterfall.  It had been a funeral boat she saw.  She choked back the tears and took the supplies out of one of the boats to get it ready.  

By the time the camp was cleaned and packed, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli emerged from the woods with Boromir's body.  No one spoke, but Aragorn noticed the prepared boat and the packed luggage.  The men respectfully laid out Boromir's body on the boat with his sword and horn.  Aragorn set the boat adrift and they watched the current carry it toward the falls.  Legolas and Aragorn each sang a few verses praising the heroic passing of their friend.  When they had finished, Aragorn asked Miranda if she wanted to say anything.

"No," she said softly.  She couldn't make up songs like they could, and she wouldn't spoil things by stumbling through a speech.  She would miss him, and no words could explain how much. 

Legolas went to get in the last boat, "We must hurry," he said.  "Frodo and Sam have a good head start."  No one moved to get into the boat, and Legolas looked back at Aragorn.  "You do not mean to follow them."

"Frodo's fate is out of our hands," Aragorn said.

"Then the fellowship has failed," Gimli said bitterly.  "It was all for nothing."

"No," Miranda said firmly.  "He was always meant to go on alone, eventually."

Aragorn looked back at Miranda and wondered what else she might know about this quest she was not telling.  He quickly shook off the desire to question her about it.

"The fellowship will not fail as long as we remain true to each other," Aragorn said.  "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death, not while we have strength left."

The foursome looked at each other's faces in silent agreement to the plan.  They would follow the Orcs and rescue their friends.  

"Leave all that can be spared behind, we travel light," Aragorn said.  "Let's hunt some Orc!"

"Yes!" Gimli agreed heartily.

Miranda quickly emptied her leather pouch of unnecessary items, like her dress, and loaded it with that elf bread they had been given in Lorien.  The others prepared similarly.  Legolas refilled his quiver and Miranda's as well, with the extra arrows they had packed.  Then Aragorn took off at a run with the others following.  Miranda had gotten into decent shape from all the traveling on foot, but a marathon was going to be hard.  She hoped she could keep up.

*****

Aragorn led the pursuit at a relentless pace.  The foursome ran in single file, pausing only to read the trail, or for a brief respite when moonlight was not enough to reveal their quarry's trail.  Miranda was beyond exhausted, but somehow managed to continue.  The first day had been the worst, but somewhere during the late hours she had found her second wind and managed to keep pace.

Three days into their chase, Aragorn paused to read the trail and found one of the hobbits' leaf brooches, a gift from Lady Galadriel.  The others caught up to see what he had found.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall," Aragorn said.

"They may yet be alive," Legolas said.

"Less than a day ahead of us," Aragorn said as he handed the leaf to Miranda.  When she took it, she suddenly caught her breath.  Gimli noticed her hand shaking slightly as she pocketed the small treasure.

"What is it?" Gimli asked.  The three men looked at her expectantly.

"They are alive," Miranda said quietly.  "We should hurry."

Aragorn gave her a curt nod and took off onto the trail again.  He was followed closely by Legolas and Gimli.  Miranda paused a moment to consider what had just happened, but realized she did not have the moment to spare, so she took up the pursuit with the others.  Her visions were not only in her dreams anymore, but came to her in flashes during the day now.  She wished she could talk to Gandalf.  She missed his wisdom.

The group came to the top of a hill, and Aragorn recognized the landscape.

"Rohan," Aragorn said, "home of the Horse lords.  There is something strange at work here.  Some evil gives speed to these creatures, and sets its will against us." Aragorn shouted ahead to Legolas who was scanning the horizon.  "Legolas, what do your elf eyes see?"

"The orcs are turning northeast.  They are taking the hobbits to Isengard!"

"Saruman!" Aragorn said bitterly.

*****

They followed the trail all night, and Miranda didn't know how they were managing this pace.  She was sure she would collapse if this went on much longer.  The sun was rising, and Legolas made an ominous observation.

"A red sun rises," Legolas said.  "Blood has been spilt this night."

"Charming," Miranda said under her breath.  

They continued on during the morning until they saw a large company of riders heading in their direction.  They hid between a rock formation and a few boulders until they passed, but Aragorn decided to speak to them.  He stepped out into the open and announced his presence.

"Riders of Rohan," he shouted to them.  "What news of the Mark?"

Legolas, Gimli and Miranda came out of hiding to stand with Aragorn as the riders turned.  Miranda pulled her hood up and tried to hide behind Legolas and Aragorn.  The riders quickly surrounded them, and pointed spears at them as if assuming they were enemies.

"What business does an elf, a dwarf and a man have in the Riddermark?  And you there, show yourself," their leader demanded harshly.

"Give me your name, horse lord, and I shall give you mine," Gimli challenged.  Aragorn placed a hand on Gimli's shoulder as a warning but the damage was already done.

The leader dismounted and held out his sword toward Gimli in answer to his rude introduction.  "I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood a little higher from the ground," the leader retorted angrily.

"And you would die before your stroke fell!" Legolas said as he quickly aimed an arrow at the leader of the riders.  Miranda was always impressed by the lightening speed at which the graceful elf moved.

The riders aimed their spears at him in answer to his threat against their leader, but Aragorn put his hand on Legolas' arm to have him lower his bow.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn.  This is Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas of the woodland realm," Aragorn said.

"And your silent companion?" the leader asked suspiciously as he pointed at Miranda.

"Miranda," Aragorn whispered to her as he pointed at her hood.  She frowned, but complied with his request by lowering her hood.

"This is the Lady Mirada," Aragorn said. 

"A woman?" the leader said in surprise. "You truly are a strange company."  He looked her over a moment and even with the dust of travel he could see that she was very beautiful.  He was about to say something else, but Aragorn interrupted his thoughts.

"We are friends of Rohan, and of Théoden your King," Aragorn said.

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," the leader said as he removed his helmet.  "Not even his own kin. I am Ẻomer.  I and my company are those loyal to Rohan and for that, we are banished.  Saruman has poisoned the mind of the King and claimed lordship over these lands," Ẻomer said sadly.  "The white wizard is cunning.  He walks as an old man, hooded and cloaked, and everywhere his spies slip through our nets."  He looked at Aragorn suspiciously.

"We are no spies," Aragorn said quickly. "We track a party of Orcs westward across the plains.  They have taken two of our friends captive."

"The orcs are destroyed, we slaughtered them during the night," Ẻomer said.

"There were two Hobbits," Gimli spoke up quickly.  "Did you see two hobbits with them?"

"They would be small, only children to your eyes," Aragorn said.

Ẻomer shook his head sadly at their obvious loss, "We left none alive.  We piled the carcasses and burned them," he added as he pointed in the direction of the battle.

"Dead?" Gimli said sadly.

"I am sorry," Ẻomer said as he looked at the devastated expressions on the four companions' faces.  He glanced at Miranda, but she was staring at the ground.  "I am sorry, Lady Miranda," Ẻomer said.

Miranda looked at the horse lord and gave him a nod of thanks.  Her eyes were misty, but she did not cry.

Ẻomer felt a tinge of guilt at not noticing prisoners among the enemy.  He gave a sharp whistle and called two horses over.  "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters."  Ẻomer put his helmet back on and mounted his horse.  "Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope.  It has forsaken these lands."

*****

Miranda rode with Aragorn, and Gimli rode with Legolas.  They continued to the battlefield on the edge of Fangorn forest.  There was a huge pile of smoldering Orc bodies, and they dismounted to search for the remains of their friends.  Miranda couldn't bear to look at the massacre; she just walked to the edge of the forest.  She just felt drawn to it.  Gimli fought back tears as he used his ax to dig for signs of the two hobbits.  Gimli found one of the hobbits' belts.

"We've failed them," Gimli said dejectedly.

Aragorn stared at carnage and let out a harsh yell of frustration as he fell to his knees.  Then something caught his eye.  He studied the tracks on the ground, and saw signs of the hobbits.  He tracked their movements across the battle field while Legolas and Gimli followed.  

"The tracks lead away from the battle," Aragorn said with hope in his voice.  "Right into Fangorn forest."  The trio followed the tracks to the edge of the wood, but Miranda was already standing there.

"You knew?" Legolas asked.  "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't know, I just felt drawn here," Miranda said.  "I …do not understand the things I see, Legolas.  Don't be angry with me for not talking about what I don't understand."

"It's all right, Miranda," Aragorn said.  

Aragorn followed the tracks into the forest.  Gimli found signs of Orc blood and Legolas regarded the trees with great respect.  

"This forest is old," Legolas said.  "Very old…full of memory and anger." 

"The air is so close in here," Gimli said.

"These are strange tracks," Aragorn said as he studied the ground. 

The trees started groaning and creaking.  Miranda felt an icy chill run up her spine, and Gimli raised his ax to be ready for an unseen foe. 

"The trees are speaking to each other," Legolas said.

"Gimli, lower your ax," Miranda said quickly.  

Gimli immediately complied.  Legolas suddenly started speaking to Aragorn in elvish, and the group came together.  

"The white wizard approaches," Legolas whispered to them.

"We must not let him speak, he will put a spell on us," Aragorn said quietly.

Everyone put their hands on their weapons in ready, except Miranda, who just waited.  Aragorn said they must be quick, and then they all spun around to face him.  There was a shining light, and Legolas shot the wizard with an arrow, but the wizard deflected it.  Gimli's ax was also easily deflected.  Aragorn's sword burned in his hand until he was forced to drop it, and Miranda just stood there staring at the white figure angrily.  She knew who it was, and she had a thing or two to say to him.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits," the wizard said.

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday.  They met someone they did not expect.  Does that comfort you?" the wizard asked.

"Who are you?" Aragorn whispered.  "Show yourself!"

The light from the wizard faded, and they could see that it was Gandalf, dressed all in white, and carrying a white staff. He smiled at them.

"Gandalf?" Aragorn said.

"Yes, that was my name, Gandalf the Grey," he said to them with a smirk.  "I am Gandalf the White, and I come back to you now, at the turning of the tide."


	10. White Wizard

****White Wizard****

"I have passed through fire and deep water," Gandalf said.  "Much has transpired since our parting. Tell me of yourselves."

"What do you wish to know?" Aragorn asked.  "So much has happened since the bridge, it would be a very long story.  What about Merry and Pippin?"

Gandalf had everyone sit down, and then relayed that the two Hobbits were in the company of Treebeard, and therefore safe.  He wanted to be brought up to date on the fellowship, so Aragorn started to relay the events.  Legolas and Gimli added to the story as details came to mind.  Gandalf just took in the events thoughtfully, no doubt weighing them against other events going on.  Miranda kept quiet and listened, but Gandalf kept glancing at her as if expecting her to add to the story as well.  When they finally relayed the story up to their meeting, Gandalf finally spoke.

"And what of you, Miranda?" Gandalf asked.  "You, who were the only one to recognize me, have you nothing to say?"

Miranda gave Gandalf a hurt look. "You should have told me, Gandalf.  I had to hear the story from Galadriel, but it should have come from you," Miranda said quietly.

"You are right," Gandalf sighed.  "I waited too long to tell you.  But tell me; for I can see it in your eyes, you can see much more than you could when last I saw you."

Miranda's eyes got huge.  How did he know?  Everyone looked at her expectantly.  Legolas and Aragorn were very interested to hear about this.  Miranda looked at all of their expectant faces and sighed.

"I've often thought you knew more of what was happening than you would say," Aragorn said.  He wasn't quite annoyed with her silence, but he was puzzled by it.  "Perhaps now is the time to talk about it."

"Yes, Miranda, Gandalf is here now and can help you understand," Legolas said, remembering her confusion at the edge of the woods.

They were right, of course, so Miranda relayed what she had seen.  

"I wasn't sure, but I thought it would be you and not Saruman we would meet here.  I couldn't believe it, though, because I thought…well, I saw you fall," she paused and then continued.  "I had known for a while that Frodo was going to leave," Miranda said.  "I also knew Boromir was struggling with the ring, though I thought he would beat it."  

Miranda stopped for a moment and a sad look crossed her face.  She thought of the mysterious boat she saw, it had turned out to be Boromir's funeral boat. She missed him.  "I didn't know Boromir would…well, I don't see everything.  Sometimes I can see things that will happen, but I don't know when or where.  I usually just recognize my dreams when they happen…" Miranda said.  

Miranda paused again, and a sudden sorrowful look crossed her face as she added in almost a whisper, "Like on the bridge."

"That could not have been prevented," Gandalf said tenderly.  "No fault to anyone, least of all to you, who tried desperately to tell me."  

Miranda opened her leather bag and offered some _lembas_ bread to everyone.  She hoped that the food would be an effective change of subject.  She didn't want to be questioned anymore about her visions.  Gandalf was too perceptive, and she didn't want to talk about visions in front of everyone.  There were a few she wanted to keep to herself. 

The food was a welcome sight, and Legolas smiled at her foresight in packing.  

Gimli frowned.  "You packed food, and this is the first time you thought to tell anyone?"

"No one was thinking about anything but orcs, including myself," Miranda said defensively.

Aragorn waved his hand as she offered him some and pulled a wafer from his tunic and smiled.  "I forgot too," he admitted.

Gandalf laughed.  "When we have eaten, we will journey to Edoras," he said.  "The shadow of war hangs over Rohan, and Théoden is not well."

Legolas noticed Miranda lost in thought and smiling.  "What are you thinking about?"

Miranda laughed.  "You will think it is silly," she said.

"Not at all," Legolas said, now very curious.

"Well, it's just a poem I remember," she said.  "The company and the food made me think of it."

"Let's hear it," Aragorn said.  They could use a little distraction from the serious matters they had been discussing.

Miranda blushed, "No, really…"

"Oh, go on," Gimli said.  "We could use a good song."

"It's just a short verse," Miranda said.

Gandalf smiled, "You're committed now."

"Very well…" she conceded.

"Come up here, O dusty feet!

Here is fairy bread to eat.

Here in my retiring room, 

Children you may dine

On the golden smell of broom

And the shade of pine;

And when you have eaten well,

Fairy stories hear and tell."

_{Robert Louis Stephenson}_

"What's a fairy?" Gimli asked.

"They're magic people that live in stories where I am from.  They're usually tiny, and have wings, and sometimes they don't have wings," Miranda explained.  "It depends on the story."

Legolas smiled broadly, "Well, you'll have to tell a fairy story, so we know what they are like."

"Another time," Gandalf said.  "We must get to Edoras."  Gandalf wrapped a large grey cloak around himself, which almost made him look like his old grey self again, but the look in his eyes was different.  Miranda could tell that he had been changed by his encounter in Moria.

They hiked back the way they had come, leading the horses through the dense forest.  When they came to the edge of the wood, Gandalf whistled musically.  The sound of it seemed to echo on the wind, and a few moments later, a magnificent white horse galloped across the plain to meet him.  It was a beautiful stallion and everyone was impressed.

"Shadowfax," Gandalf said as he greeted his friend.  "Chief among horses, he has been my friend through many dangers.  He has come to carry me into battle, and to battle we will go."  

Gandalf sprang onto Shadowfax with a light step.  Gimli once again rode with Legolas.  Aragorn mounted up and reached out a hand for Miranda.  She climbed up behind him, and the company was off.  Gandalf led them and set an urgent pace.  The time was short.  The enemy was moving swiftly now, and hours counted.

*****

Edoras was in sight, and it was a quiet looking hamlet, full of people who Miranda thought looked broken.  War was looming over them, and it showed on all of their faces.  She could see the King's hall at the top of a hill, and as they approached, Gandalf warned them to be cautious.

"Edoras," Gandalf said, "And the Golden hall of Meduseld.  There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown.  Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong.  Be careful what you say.  Do not look for welcome here."

As they rode through the village, Gimli grumbled, "You find more cheer in a graveyard."

At the entrance to the hall, a guard stopped them.  "I am the door ward of Théoden, Háma is my name.  I cannot allow you before King Théoden so armed, Gandalf Greyhame, by order of Grima Wormtongue."

Gandalf gave a curt nod. Everyone started removing weapons, and several guards stepped forward to receive them.  Aragorn was reluctant to relinquish Andủril, but complied.  Legolas was just as protective of his bow, and Gimli of his ax.  Miranda's weapons were all gifts, and very special to her.  She nearly cringed when she handed them over.  The guards respectfully laid their weapons to the side of the large door and returned to their posts.

"Keep these well, Háma," Aragorn said sternly.

"No man shall touch them," Háma assured them and then looked at Gandalf. "Your staff."

"You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" Gandalf said innocently.

Hảma was no fool, and gave an annoyed look, but permitted Gandalf to keep his staff.  Gandalf glanced at Aragorn and gave a quick wink as they were led into the hall.  Miranda saw the wink and stifled a smile.  When she looked across the hall to the King, she nearly lost her composure.  The man seated there was surrounded by a dark cloud.  He looked old and haggard, and his face was lost in shadow, though his eyes were bright with a surreal light.  He looked evil.  The man beside him was whispering to him and Miranda could see that he was evil as well.  He looked more like an orc than a man.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King," Gandalf said.

The ugly man whispered to the King again.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" Théoden asked in a broken voice.

"Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear," Wormtongue said condescendingly.  "_Láthspell I name you, Ill-news; and ill news is an ill guest."_

 "Be silent!" Gandalf said. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth.  I have not passed through fire and death to bandy creed words with a witless worm."  As Gandalf moved forward to confront the sickly looking man, Grima noticed his staff.

"The staff," Wormtongue said in surprise.  He was angry and started whining loudly, "I told you to take the wizard's staff…"

Suddenly from out of a dark corner of the hall, five men in black ran toward Gandalf to try and take his staff.  Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli intervened quickly, and Miranda just stepped aside.  The three warriors had no trouble dealing with the trouble makers, and Gandalf just ignored the fight.  None of the King's guards interfered with the fight, or Gandalf.  Háma held his men back, and they all waited to see what would happen.  

Gandalf was marching toward the king with a determined expression.  Miranda watched him in fascination.  He was amazing.  Even covered in a grey cloak, Miranda could see the light coming from him, now magnified by the contrast of the black cloud that was wrapped around the king. 

"Théoden son of Thengel," Gandalf began. "Too long have you sat in the shadows."

Behind Gandalf, Wormtongue's men were defeated, and Gimli stood over Wormtongue who was struggling to get off his back.  Gimli leaned over him and put a foot in his chest.

"I'd stay put if I were you," Gimli said.

King Théoden was turning away from Gandalf.  There were no more defenses for the shadow hanging over the King, and Gandalf regained his attention.

"Harken to me!" Gandalf said. "I release you from the spell."

Théoden started laughing and grinned at Gandalf.  "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey," the King said in a strange voice.

Gandalf threw off his cloak, and a light shone from him onto the ailing king.  "I withdraw you, Saruman, like poison is withdrawn from a wound!" Gandalf said and then raised his staff.  The king seemed to be pinned against his throne.  He was struggling, and tried to fight.

From a side door, a woman with long blonde hair entered the hall.  When she saw Gandalf confronting the King she looked alarmed and was going to run to him.  Miranda stepped in front of her and grabbed her arm. 

"Just wait," Miranda said quietly.  "Gandalf is helping him."

The woman barely glanced at Miranda, but stood still and watched.  Everyone was watching the battle of unseen magical forces taking place on the dais.  Gandalf thrust his staff toward the king who seemed to be hit with a blow, but the King growled and grit his teeth against Gandalf's power.

"If I go, Théoden dies," the king said.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him," Gandalf said firmly as he cast another invisible magic blow with his staff.

"Rohan is mine!" the voice in the king said.

"Be Gone!" Gandalf ordered.

The King rose from his throne, but Gandalf struck him on the forehead with his staff, and he fell back against his throne.  The blonde woman ran to him, and Miranda just watched in fascination.  The instant that Gandalf had touched the king with his staff, the black cloud vanished.  The king's appearance gradually changed as he grew younger right in front of them.  Gandalf looked tired from his battle with the darkness, but remained in command of the situation.

Théoden looked confused for a moment, but recognized the woman, "Ẻowyn?"  The king glanced around and saw Gandalf.  "Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend," Gandalf said to the king.

Théoden rose to his feet and looked around as if he was seeing the hall for the first time in years.  A thoughtful expression crossed his face. "Dark have been my dreams of late," he said.

"Your fingers would remember their own strength better if they grasped your sword," Gandalf said.

Háma stepped up to the dais and held out the king's sword to him and he took it firmly.  He held it up and looked at it with all the wonder and pride that warriors have for their prized weapons.  Then a dark expression crossed his face and he turned to look at Wormtongue.  

The guards gathered up the treasonous advisor and roughly escorted him from the hall.  They tossed him unceremoniously down the front steps with the King stalking after him.  Théoden was full of fury for the instrument of Saruman that kept him shrouded in that spell.

"I have only ever served you," Wormtongue gasped as he stroked his bruised arm.  "Please do not send me from your side."

"Your witchcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Théoden said angrily and raised his sword to kill him, but Aragorn stopped him.

"Enough blood has been spilt on his account," Aragorn said.  "Let him go."

Wormtongue ran from the steps of the hall, took a horse and left the city.  Aragorn looked out at the gathering crowd and cried out, "Hail Théoden, King."

The people dropped to one knee in respect for their king who had been hiding in the hall for a long time.  Aragorn also turned and bowed to show his respect for the king.  Théoden looked around at his guards and the servants of the hall and searched for the face that was missing.

"Where is Théodred?" he asked.  "Where is my son?"

Miranda stood with Ẻowyn and watched everything that was happening with the newly awakened king.  Ẻowyn looked sad when the King asked about his son.

"What's wrong?" Miranda asked.

"The King has been under a spell for so long," Ẻowyn said.  "He does not know that his son was killed."

"I am sorry," Miranda said.  "But I am glad to see that your king is well again.  That evil cloud that hung over him frightened me."

Ẻowyn looked at Miranda with curiosity.  "Who are you?"

"My name is Miranda," she began, and then told her the others' names as well.  "The elf over there is Legolas, from the woodland realm.  The dwarf is Gimli, son of Gloin, and there is Aragorn son of Arathorn."  Miranda smiled as she mentioned each of her friends.  She was proud to be traveling with them.

"Are you a wizard too?" Ẻowyn asked.

"What?" Miranda said, confused.

"The cloud you saw," she said.  "I have cared for the king in his ailment for some time, and saw nothing."

"Oh," Miranda said quietly.  "No, Lady Ẻowyn, I am no wizard."

"Miranda is a seer," Legolas said as he came up behind her.  He gave Miranda a smile and added, "A very gifted one."

Miranda blushed, she didn't like attention, and the compliment was embarrassing.

Gandalf and the King returned to the hall, and everyone followed.  Miranda thought the day had gone well.  Gandalf returned from the dead.  They watched him heal the King of Rohan, and Miranda finally met another woman to talk to.  Well, other than Galadriel.  All in all, it was a good day.


	11. Hard Decisions

****Hard Decisions****

Ẻowyn turned to Miranda as they entered the hall and smiled.  "I will show you to a room where you can wash and rest," she said.

"Oh, thank you, Lady Ẻowyn," Miranda said appreciatively.  "There has been little time for such simple comforts on our journey."

The ladies left the hall together talking as though they were old friends.  Aragorn watched them leaving and caught Ẻowyn's eye.  She gave him a smile, but kept walking.  Miranda looked back as she exited the hall and saw Legolas talking to Gandalf.  Both men turned to look at her as she left, and their expressions were serious.  She didn't like that at all. 

"Allow me to offer the hospitality of my house," Théoden said to Gandalf.  "You have been riding hard and could use rest and food."

Aragorn thanked the King for the hospitality, and the men left to wash off the grime of travel before the promised meal.  But Gandalf and Legolas found a private corner to talk.  Legolas had been meaning to speak to Gandalf for some time about Miranda, and they finally had a moment of privacy to spare.

"Gandalf, tell me about Miranda," Legolas said.  "She has constant fitful dreams, and I worry for her."

"Her eyes see the things that ours cannot," Gandalf said.  "Her sight surpasses mine in some things."

"Where do her visions come from?" Legolas asked.

"She inherited the gift from her father, Israfel the Wise," Gandalf said matter-of-factly. He smiled at Legolas' expression of recognition at that name.  "I see you have heard of him."

"She did not mention her heritage, and she is very unsure of her gift," Legolas said.

"Israfel has been gone for many years, and she never knew him.  Miranda was rescued as an infant and hidden from the enemy for her protection," Gandalf explained.  "She was never instructed in the use of her gift.

"That explains much," Legolas said ponderingly.  "She was very angry with you."

"Yes," Gandalf said sadly.  "I was a poor guardian, yet she has found her own strength, and her gift is teaching itself."

Legolas frowned.  He was thinking about her evasive answers to his questions about the future.  "Does she see future events?"

Gandalf looked at Legolas and wondered where his question was leading.  "Yes, Legolas, she sees much, but has no understanding of this world," Gandalf said with a heavy sigh.  "She was raised away from Middle Earth, and has a hard time deciphering her visions."

"I think you underestimate her, Gandalf," Legolas said thoughtfully. He was beginning to understand her now.  "She knows far too much, and she will not discuss it."

Gandalf turned aside for a moment, staring contemplatively at the distant wall as if remembering something important.  He should have taken more responsibility for raising the child.  "She has seen her path and it is dark," Gandalf said as he looked back at Legolas.  "Her own fate is not hers to see, and it frightens her."

"I understand," Legolas said quietly and then left the hall to wash up.  He wondered what would be worse: seeing everyone else's fate and not seeing your own; or seeing your own fate, and finding it unpleasant.  Perhaps her gift was more of a burden than he thought.

*****

"Tell me of your journey and your comrades," Ẻowyn said.

Miranda smiled as she poured the water in the basin to wash.  "We set out from Rivendell with Gandalf as our guide on an errand of great urgency.  Our path took us to a mountain pass, and through the mines of Moria, where we thought we had lost Gandalf," Miranda paused as she washed her face, and Miranda handed her a linen cloth to dry her face and hands.  

"So, from Moria, where did you go?" Ẻowyn asked.

"We went to the forest of Lothlorien where we were given refuge for a while by the Elves.  Lady Galadriel gave us provisions and gifts to aid us in our travels.  She is amazing, I think you would like her if you ever visited the golden wood," Miranda said with a smile.

"What gift did she give you?" Ẻowyn asked. 

Miranda showed her the sword.  "This sword is called the _Shadow Killer_.  It is very light but strong and sharp.  Haldir, an elf captain, was teaching me its use while I was there, but I still have a lot to learn."

Ẻowyn smiled.  "Here in Rohan, women learn the use of a sword.  I will gladly continue your instruction while you are here," she offered.

Miranda gave her a bright smile.  "Oh, please.  I need all the help I can get traveling with these warriors," she said.

At mention of the others, Ẻowyn prompted Miranda to continue.  "Tell me of your companions," Ẻowyn said.

"Legolas, is an Elf prince from Mirkwood.  I've never seen anyone so fast and accurate with a bow!  He is a good friend," Miranda said with a smile.  "Gimli, son of Gloin, seems like a harsh fellow sometimes, but he's a very loyal friend, and very deadly with his ax."

Ẻowyn smiled at her descriptions of her friends.  "And Lord Aragorn, what is he like?"

Miranda gave her a knowing smile.  "Lord Aragorn is a strong leader, though that is not a surprise, he is descended from kings.  He is also…um, spoken for."

Ẻowyn gave her a surprised look.  "I wasn't asking about that…"

"No, of course not," Miranda said with a smile and a cocked eyebrow.  Aragorn was an easy man to like, but after one look at him and Arwen together, it's obvious his heart is taken.  Ẻowyn looked fairly interested, so Miranda just wanted to give her the heads up.  Miranda was curious about someone else.  "On our way here, we met some of your riders. Do you know Ẻomer?"

Ẻowyn smiled at that question.  "He's my brother," she said with an equally knowing smile.  "And he's not spoken for."

Miranda looked at Ẻowyn's broad smile and laughed.  "I didn't ask that."

"No, of course not," Ẻowyn said using Miranda's own words, and laughing in return. She looked the younger woman over, and decided she liked her.  "Come with me, Miranda, I have a gown that should fit you."

*****

Gandalf and Théoden were standing in front of Théodred's burial mound.  Théoden had been half sleeping in Saruman's control when his son was killed in battle.  The shock of loss was overwhelming.  

"_Simbelmynë, ever has it grown on the tomb of my forbearers." Théoden said wistfully as he held up a delicate white flower.  He sighed and dropped it. "Now it shall cover the grave of my son.  Alas that these evil days should be mine.  The young perish and the old linger.  That I should live to see the last days of my house."_

"Théodred's death was not of your making," Gandalf said, trying to comfort the grieving King.

 "No parent should have to bury their child," Théoden said sadly as he dropped to his knees and wept for his only son, cruelly taken from him.

"He was strong in life.  His spirit will find its way to the halls of your fathers," Gandalf said with compassion in his eyes.  

Gandalf turned to leave and give the king some privacy, but something on the horizon caught his eye.  A horse carrying two children was walking toward them.  Gandalf turned to get a better look, and saw one of the children fall from the saddle.  This was an ill omen, and Gandalf felt sympathy for Théoden.  He had to deal with the loss of his child, the ruin of his land, and the shadow of war that loomed ever closer all in one day.  It was more than most men could endure.

*****

"They had no warning, and they were unarmed," Ẻowyn said as she placed a blanket around the young girl who sat eating next to her brother.  Their village had been attacked, and their mother had sent them to Edoras to protect them from harm, and to warn the King.  "And now the wild men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go, rick, cot and tree."

"This is but a taste of the terror Saruman will unleash," Gandalf said to Théoden.  "Ride out and meet him head on."  Gandalf leaned a little closer to the King and added, "Draw him away from your women and children.  You must fight."

"You have two thousand men riding north as we speak," Aragorn said.  "Ẻomer is loyal to you.  His men will return and fight for their king."

Théoden frowned as he rose from his seat.  "They will be three hundred leagues from here by now."  He paused thoughtfully, and then ruled out that option.  "Ẻomer cannot help us."

Gandalf rose from his seat and walked toward Théoden preparing to speak, but the king interrupted his attempt to comment.

"I know what it is you want of me," Théoden said quickly.  "But I will not bring further death to my people.  I will not risk open war."

Aragorn, who had been quietly listening as he sat smoking a pipe, finally decided to add to the conversation.  "Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not."

"When last time I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn was king of Rohan," Théoden said sarcastically.

Gimli glanced at Legolas with a smirk, and Legolas returned it.  

"Then what is the king's decision?"  Gandalf asked impatiently.

"We will go to a more defensible place," Théoden said.  "We will take the people of Edoras to Helm's Deep."

Miranda, who had sat quietly eating and listening to the debate visibly winced when she heard the final decision.  _Helm's Deep!  That is so not a good idea.  She had known that was going to be the decision, but the reality of hearing the King say it was harsh.  Miranda discreetly got up and exited the hall.  She needed some fresh air._

Legolas heard the arguments, but in the end, his own opinion would not matter, so he remained silent.  Théoden would do what he felt was right, and Legolas would go along with Gandalf and Aragorn.  He sighed at the decision, and then noticed Miranda leave the hall.  Legolas followed her out onto the terrace.

"You want to talk about it?" Legolas asked.

"Do I ever want to talk about it?" Miranda asked as she gave her friend a smile.

"Why do you run from your friends when they try to help you?  What do you see?" Legolas asked her seriously.

"I see lots of blood, Legolas," Miranda said sadly.  "But I see no way to stop it."

"You do not have to stay," Legolas said.  "You have no obligation to go to Helm's Deep."

"Yes I do," Miranda said firmly.  "Do you remember when we spoke in Moria and you said 'Who knows what part you have yet to play in this quest'?" Miranda asked.

"I remember," Legolas said.  "You have found your part?"

"Yes," Miranda said.  "And that means you are all stuck with me, to the very end."

Legolas gave her a tender smile, "You are a delightful lady to be… _stuck with." Legolas said sincerely. "So, are you going to tell me about it?"_

Miranda forced a smile and headed back into the hall.  She glanced over her shoulder at Legolas and said, "Nope."

Legolas frowned as he looked out over the horizon.  "I didn't think so," he said quietly to himself.

*****

Gandalf was annoyed by Théoden's rejection of his council.  His only course now was to find him some help, preferably Ẻomer and his men riding north.  Gandalf trudged down to the stables with Aragorn and Gimli following.  Legolas saw them from the steps of the hall and joined them. 

"Helm's Deep!" Gimli exclaimed with irritation.  "They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight.  Who will defend them if not their king?"

"He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people," Aragorn conceded.  "Helm's Deep has saved them in the past."

"There is no way out of that Ravine," Gandalf said in annoyance as he opened the door to the stable.  "Théoden is walking into a trap, when he thinks he's leading them to safety."  Gandalf paused as he greeted his horse Shadowfax.  "What they will get is a massacre."  

Gandalf looked back at Aragorn and continued.  "Théoden has a strong will, but I fear for him.  I fear for the survival of Rohan."  

Gandalf leaned closer to Aragorn giving him a grave expression.  "He will need you before the end, Aragorn.  The people of Rohan will need you."  Gandalf led Shadowfax out of his stall.  "Their defenses have to hold."

"They will hold," Aragorn stated firmly as he stroked Shadowfax's strong neck.

Gandalf smirked at Aragorn's confidence.  The Ranger had grown into himself, and acted more and more like the king he was with each passing day.  Gandalf was quite pleased with Isildur's heir.

"The grey Pilgrim," Gandalf said thoughtfully.  "That's what they used to call me.  Three hundred lives of men I have walked this earth and now I have no time."  Gandalf mounted Shadowfax and looked down at Aragorn.  "With luck, my search will not be in vain.  Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day.  At dawn, look to the east."

Aragorn gave Gandalf a nod and simply said, "Go."  He gave Shadowfax a light swat on his flank and Gandalf was off.  


	12. To the Keep

****To the Keep****

When Miranda walked through the door of the hall, it was obvious that everyone was preparing to leave for Helm's Deep. Gandalf, Aragorn and Gimli were gone, and servants and guards were busy packing.  Ẻowyn saw Miranda enter and greeted her. 

"There you are, Miranda, I was looking for you," Ẻowyn said. "The men are preparing to leave, so we have a little time for instruction." 

Ẻowyn had changed out of her formal gown in favor of a more rugged looking travel gown.  She opened a large chest and grabbed a sword.  She unsheathed the weapon with grace and skill, and Miranda was excited to learn more swordsmanship from her new friend.

"Great," Miranda said enthusiastically.  "I'll change and grab my sword."  Miranda left to change back into her travel clothes and gather her things.  She knew the need for haste and was dressed in no time.  When she retrieved her weapons and travel bag, she found the gown that Galadriel had given her sitting amongst her things.  She couldn't help wondering who had carried it during that long pursuit.  It was the most thoughtful thing anyone had ever done for her, and she just couldn't believe it. A sudden smile crossed her face.  It didn't really matter who it was, she was deeply touched.  Miranda carefully wrapped the dress in a scrap of cloth and tucked it back into her pouch.  She put on her weapons and headed for the hall.

*****

While Miranda was changing, Ẻowyn was going over a few basic moves.  Swing, thrust, parry and turn…_Clank!  Ẻowyn's sword struck Aragorn's and he gave her a curious look._

"You've some skill with a blade," he commented in surprise.

"The women of this country learned long ago that those without swords can still die upon them," she said bitterly as she stepped back and lowered her blade.  "I fear neither death nor pain."

"What do you fear, my lady?"

"A cage," she said sadly.  "To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them, and all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire."

"You're a daughter of kings," Aragorn said in confusion, "A shield maiden of Rohan.  I do not think that will be your fate."  He bowed and then walked away.  He could not understand why she was so bitter.  Caring for Théoden during the spell that bewitched him was difficult for her, but he was well now.  She should be able to move on.

Ẻowyn was lost in thought when Miranda returned.  "I am ready, Lady Ẻowyn," Miranda said breaking into her thoughts.

"Good, draw your sword and show me what the master elf has taught you," Ẻowyn said.  

The two women sparred while the guards and servants gathered the weapons and supplies they would need for the journey to Helm's Deep.  Ẻowyn was impressed with the speed at which Miranda picked up the basic moves, and her instincts for sword fighting.

"You learn quickly, Lady Miranda," Ẻowyn said.

"That is good, because I don't have much time," Miranda said.

"You are not obligated to fight when we get there," Ẻowyn said.  "I doubt that Théoden will permit it," she added bitterly.

"I respect your uncle, Ẻowyn, but he is not my king," Miranda said firmly.  "I go with my friends, until the end."

"Why?" Ẻowyn asked.  She was intrigued by Miranda's determination.

"I made a promise to remain with the fellowship," Miranda said.  "I never really had friends before, and I won't run out on them just because it's dangerous.  Don't get me wrong, I'm scared, but I have to stay."

 "You are very brave for one so young," Ẻowyn said.  She looked across the hall and saw Legolas and Gimli waiting for Miranda.  "Your friends are waiting for you."

Miranda turned around and smiled at the pair, but they just looked t her like she had two heads.  "What?" she asked as she walked over to them.

"You are full of surprises, little seer," Gimli said.  "I thought you had no training in the use of a sword."

"Well, I spent most of my time in Lothlorien training," Miranda admitted.

"That's why you disappeared every day!" Legolas exclaimed in surprise.  "Who was your instructor?"

"Haldir," Miranda said.

"Then that explains your quick study," Legolas said.  "Haldir is a master swordsman, and bowman."

"Well, I spent all my time on the sword," Miranda said.  "I can learn the bow from you."

Legolas smiled.  "You only need to work on speed and consistency.  You just need more practice," Legolas said.

"Perhaps I should teach the lady the use of a good battle ax," Gimli said.  "Our seer is a natural warrior, and deserves to use a noble weapon."

Aragorn walked in just in time to hear Gimli's offer of instruction and laughed.  "I think Miranda has enough weapons to carry as it is, master dwarf," he said.  "Let her master one at a time."

Miranda just glanced at Ẻowyn who was stifling a laugh, and then headed out the door.  The blush didn't hit until she heard the laughter behind her.  She was embarrassed, but it was funny.  Unfortunately, the need for skill in weapons was too serious for her to really enjoy the humor.  Even now she could feel the shadow of the enemy pressing in on her.  It was a suffocating feeling, and she didn't like it.

*****

On the journey to Helm's Deep, Miranda was given the use of a horse for a while, and was invited to keep Théoden company.  She glanced around, and realized that it was a great honor to ride beside the king.

"Gandalf has told me that you are a seer," Théoden said.  "What do you see today?"

Miranda smiled at him and decided to keep the conversation light.  "I see a bright sun in the sky, my friends around me, and the company of a noble king," she said.  "I think it is a good day."

Théoden laughed at her compliment, but knew it for what it was, and evasive answer.  "Gandalf said that you keep your own council on your sight," the king said.  "Perhaps I should ask one of your friends."

"Nay, your majesty," Gimli said.  "The lady keeps her secrets from us as well."

"Then what is the purpose of having a seer in your midst?" Théoden asked.

Miranda blushed and didn't say a word.  He had a point with that question and she realized she really hadn't been that much help.

"Miranda has earned her place in our company with or without her sight," Gimli roared angrily.

Legolas held up a hand to quiet Gimli's angry outburst, and offered a more civilized response.  "Miranda's gift makes her a wise council, if any would ask it of her," Legolas said quickly in her defense.  "She is also rather handy in a battle with trolls and orcs."

"My apologies, my lady," Théoden said, bewildered by the quick retort by her companions.  "I did not mean to give offense.  I see your honor is well defended in this company."

"There is no apology necessary," Miranda said with a smile.  She glanced back at Legolas and Gimli who had so quickly defended her and gave them a genuine smile.  It was really nice to have friends.

*****

Théoden led his people at an urgent pace, marching them well after dark.  He was mindful of the elderly, and the children, but he knew the enemy would be attacking soon.  The hour was late when he finally stopped to make camp.  The soldiers set up a perimeter and organized the night watch, and Ẻowyn and Miranda walked through the camp and checked on the needs of the people.  It was nearly midnight when they finally returned to the front of the ranks where her friends were.  Ẻowyn went to speak to the king, and Miranda rejoined her comrades.

"Come sit and rest, Miranda," Gimli said.  "I'll retrieve some food for you."

"Since when do warriors serve dinner?" Miranda asked humorously.

"Since I have been sitting here relaxing while you have spent the last two hours tending the people," Gimli said seriously.  He rose and retrieved the promised plate of food while Miranda sat down by Legolas and Aragorn.  

Miranda removed her weapons, but kept them close, and took off her leather bag.  She pulled her blanket out of her bag, and noticed the gown packed in the bottom.  When Gimli handed her a plate, she eyed the trio suspiciously.

"I don't suppose any of you would know how this gown managed to find its way to Rohan when I distinctly remember leaving it behind…" Miranda said.

All three of them gave her innocent looks, but it was Aragorn who was first to speak.  "I'm sure that none of us knows what you're talking about," he said firmly.

"What gown?" Gimli said.

Legolas just gave her noncommittal a questioning look.

She studied at each one, and could not read from their expressions which one had done it.  Perhaps they all knew, and decided not to tell.  She was suddenly very embarrassed and turned away using her dinner as a convenient distraction.  She couldn't help the blush that crept up her cheeks, and almost cringed.

"Well…thanks," she said quietly and ate her dinner in silence.

The three men exchanged smiles while her back was turned, and left her to her privacy.

*****

_Miranda found her self in the midst of an enormous battle. It was out in the open, so she didn't think it was this Helm's Deep they were going to.  She recognized the setting from previous dreams, and knew she needed to watch for her dark enemy.  She looked across the fray and recognized Legolas and Gimli fighting near each other.  They were giving each other good cover as they tore through the hordes of orcs.  She looked the other way and spotted Aragorn, and the horse lord Ẻomer fighting side by side.  And then she saw the shadow on the horizon.  It was like a great giant, shrouded in a black cloud, and marching toward them with evil purpose burning in its fiery eyes.  She called to the soldiers around her…_

_"Forget these orcs, you must stop that creature!" she cried as she pointed._

_They looked at her like she was crazy and it was then that she realized… she was the only one who could see it.  She turned back to it and could see the shadow staring at its chosen target.  She got a knot in her stomach.  This was why she was here, to stop that evil creature.  She drew her sword and ran to intercept it.  She prayed she would be in time…_

Miranda gasped as she woke from her ominous dream.  It was nearly dawn, and already the camp was preparing to leave.  She rose and packed her bag and put on her weapons.  She was lost in thought, and didn't hear Legolas speaking to her.

"Miranda," Legolas said a little louder to get her attention.

"Oh, sorry," she said.  "I was a little out of it there."

"You look pale," Legolas said.  "You had another dream."  It was almost an accusation, like he was daring her to deny it.  Or maybe he was daring her to finally confide in him.

"It has become a common occurrence," Miranda said lightly.  "Don't worry about it."

"It's not common for elves to worry, Miranda," Legolas said.  "But your dreams have me concerned for you."

"I am quite well, thank you," Miranda said indignantly.

"You are tired," Legolas said.  "The responsibility of your sight is very heavy."

It was at that moment that Aragorn and Gimli walked up and greeted them.  "Good morning!" Gimli said brightly.

"Sleep well?" Aragorn asked.  

Miranda and Legolas didn't answer right away, and the tension was suddenly very obvious.

"Good morning," Miranda said quietly and stalked away.

Legolas just turned to Aragorn and spoke to him in elvish, _"Your timing is horrible this morning."_

_"Sorry,"_ Aragorn said.  _"What was that all about?"_

_"I almost convinced her to talk to me,"_ Legolas said.

Aragorn laughed.  _"Miranda has a strong will.  She won't talk unless she wants to."_

Legolas frowned and walked away.  Miranda was making herself sick, and he was the only one who seemed to notice.  She needed someone to keep an eye on her.  Legolas wished Gandalf was here.

"What was that all about?" Gimli asked Aragorn.

"Miranda won't talk to Legolas about her visions," Aragorn said.

"Ah, leave the girl alone," Gimli said casually.  "She'll talk when it's necessary."

Aragorn cocked an eyebrow at the dwarf.  "You wouldn't, by any chance, have been the one who carried an elvish gown across the wilderness, would you?" Aragorn asked.

Gimli cleared his throat noisily and coughed a bit.  "Why would a dwarf concern himself with a forgotten bit of fabric?"

"Of course," Aragorn said humorously as he mounted his horse.  "How thoughtless of me." 

*****

It was mid afternoon when Miranda got the feeling in the pit of her stomach.  Something was wrong.  She looked around for Legolas, but he was far ahead, scouting the road.  She turned to see who was close, but Aragorn was busy talking to Ẻowyn.  She gave her horse a gentle kick and rode up to where the King was.

"I hate to interrupt your discussion, your majesty, but I feel that we are about to run into some kind of trouble," Miranda said seriously.

Théoden looked at her and saw the grave expression on her face.  He didn't know why, but he believed her.  He gave her a quick nod of acknowledgement, and spoke to the soldier beside him to pass the word that everyone should keep their eyes open for trouble.  

Miranda was satisfied by his response, and hoped that she was just being paranoid.  There weren't that many soldiers here, and too many women, children, and elderly to try to protect out here in the open.  Unfortunately, she was soon proven to be worried for good reason.  She heard the screams of an orc and the growls of a great animal just over the rise.

Aragorn ran ahead to investigate, and everyone heard the answer.

"A scout!" Legolas shouted.


	13. Wolf Riders

****Wolf Riders****

When Aragorn ran back, to get the horse that Ẻowyn had held for him, Théoden shouted to him, "What is it, what do you see?"  

"Orcs, we're under attack!" Aragorn shouted.

"All riders to the head of the column!"  Théoden shouted. He looked at Ẻowyn and spoke quickly, "You must lead the people to Helm's Deep, and make haste!"

"I can fight!" Ẻowyn protested.

"No!" Théoden said firmly.  "You must do this… for me."

Ẻowyn frowned, but complied with the wishes of her Uncle and King.

Aragorn mounted up, and a couple of soldiers helped Gimli onto his horse.  Ẻowyn gave her horse to one of the soldiers, and Miranda looked at Aragorn.  He wasn't telling her to stay with the people, but his expression said it all.  Miranda jumped off her horse and gave it to one of the guards, and went with Ẻowyn.  

"Make for the lower draw," Ẻowyn said.  "Stay together!"

Miranda didn't like the idea of running for safety with her friends riding into danger.  Ẻowyn urged the people on quickly.  With the noise of a battle behind them, they had no trouble keeping a fast pace.  The sounds of swords and shouts of men and orcs was ringing in Miranda's ears.  She forced herself to press on, helping the stragglers.  She could almost see the battle…

*****

Orcs were riding huge ugly wolf like creatures.  Their hideous steeds were every bit as dangerous as the riders, clawing and biting with their sharp teeth.  The initial clash of the two riding armies was brutal.  The Riders of Rohan were well trained in this kind of skirmish, but Gimli was not.  He was quickly thrown from his seat behind Legolas, and landed gracelessly on the ground.  He rose quickly, seemingly happier to have the solid ground beneath his feet.  He did a lot of damage with his ax, and took out several riders, until he was pinned beneath a fallen hound.  

Legolas was just as deadly with his bow, killing more than he could count as they were coming so fast.  Aragorn fought with great skill, slashing with his sword and riding right into the middle of the fray until he was knocked off his horse by a riderless wolf.  He didn't stay down, but jumped onto the back of a charging wolf, right behind its rider.  He tried to kill the orc, but was knocked off, and his arm was caught in the wolf's harness.  He was drug along beside the charging beast, trying to fight with the rider, and cut himself free at the same time.  He finally tossed the rider off, but the wolf ran right off a cliff, with Aragorn in tow.

When the battle was over, the remaining soldiers searched for the injured among the dead and regrouped.  Legolas started to panic when he couldn't readily find his friend Aragorn.  He walked the field calling for him.

"Aragorn, Aragorn!" Legolas shouted.

Théoden and Gimli noticed Aragorn's absence and joined the search.  The trio wound up on the cliff where a dying orc lay laughing.  

"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing," Gimli said to the orc as he stood over him holding his ax in a menacing position.

"He is dead," the foul creature choked out. "He took a little tumble off the cliff."

"You lie!" Legolas said angrily as he grabbed the orc's collar.  No mere orc could kill a warrior like Aragorn.  

The orc simply choked his last breath and died.  It was then that Legolas saw the jewel of the Evenstar in the orc's hand.  No doubt he had pulled it off Aragorn's neck during the fight.  Legolas ran to the cliff and looked down.  There was a river there, and a lot of rocks to land on.  There was little hope that anyone could survive such a long drop.  Legolas felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart.  Aragorn had been his best friend for many years.  

"Get the wounded on horses," Théoden said to his guardsman.  "The wolves of Isengard will return." He paused and added soberly, "Leave the dead."

Legolas looked at Théoden with a hurt and betrayed expression.  _Leave the dead?  Leave my friend? _Théoden looked at him with deep sympathy for the loss of so great a friend, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come," he said softly.  He didn't know what to say to the elf.  It was obvious the two men had been fast friends for a long time.  There were no words that could give comfort at a time like that.

Gimli hadn't said a word.  He stared silently at the river below.  He couldn't believe that Aragorn was gone.

*****

Within the walls of the great keep Helm's Deep, Ẻowyn and Miranda waited for the King and the warriors to return.  The keep was already occupied by a company of soldiers, and a number of refugees that had been gathering there for days.  The people already looked defeated as the despair over the looming war weighed heavily on them.  Only one thing weighed on Miranda's mind.  Her friends.

With a battle going on, it was normal for everyone to worry, but Miranda was going insane.  She never should have left them.  She was supposed to stay with them until the end.  She had to keep an eye on them until the shadow in her dreams came.  She had to keep an eye on _him_.  She was the only one who would be able to stop it.  What if it came now?  She would have failed.

She grew tired of staring at the horizon, and descended the stairs that led from the top of the wall down to the main level.  She tried to busy herself by checking on the needs of the injured who were seated along the wall, trying to stay out of the way.  Then she heard the great doors to the gate open, and the call rang out.

"Make way for Théoden!  Make way for the King!"

Ẻowyn ran to meet her uncle and was shocked by the size of the returning group.  "So few…so few of you have returned," she said in shock.

Théoden's face was sad, "Our people are safe, and we have paid for it with many lives."

Gimli walked up to Ẻowyn with a grave expression. 

"Lord Aragorn, where is he?" she asked him.

"He fell," Gimli said with a catch in his voice. 

Ẻowyn was devastated.  She sat down and tried to compose herself.  Miranda had watched the whole conversation from a doorway where she had been helping an old woman bandage her hand.  She knew he wasn't dead, she just knew it.  She ran down to the main gate and spoke to a guard. 

"Give me a horse," Miranda demanded.

"My lady, I cannot," he said.  "Not without the King's order."

Háma came around the corner and looked at Miranda.  "What is in your mind, Lady?"

"I'm going out, with or without a horse," she said firmly.

"It is not safe out there," Háma said.  "Why do you want to leave the keep?"

"I'm going after my friend," Miranda said.  "Let me pass, please."

Háma looked at her for a moment, and then spoke.  "Give her a horse, and open the gate."

"But sir?" the guard protested.

"I'll take responsibility," Háma said.

"Very well," the guard said as he grudgingly complied. 

Miranda was off as fast as her horse could go.  She searched the horizon for anything that might seem familiar.  She prayed for her unpredictable gift to come through for her and lead her to Aragorn.

*****

Aragorn was floating on his back, following the current until he finally came to rest on the shore.  He was lost in dreams, seeing visions of Arwen.  He lay there for a while, too weak from the loss of blood to try to get up.  And then he heard the soft neigh of a horse and the sound of two horses walking down the hill toward him.  He couldn't see who was coming, he just hoped they were friendly, he wasn't prepared to defend himself just now.

"So, you just had to go for a swim," Miranda said as she dismounted.

Aragorn smiled as Miranda's kind face came into view.  "What are you doing here?" Aragorn asked.

"Since no one thought to look for you," Miranda said.  "I figured I better come and get you."

She helped Aragorn sit up, and examined the wound on his shoulder.  She frowned at the gash, and then ripped a piece of fabric from her undershirt to bandage it.  Aragorn winced, but said nothing.  He was surprised to see her.

"Where did you come from, and how did you find me?" he asked.

"We have to get back to the keep, they are coming," Miranda said.  She helped him to his feet and then onto his horse.

"Brego," he said.  "Where did he come from?"

"He was wandering the field upstream," Miranda said.  "I think he was searching for you."  Miranda mounted up and they rode back to Helm's Deep.

"You didn't answer my question," He said, studying her flat expression.

"They returned without you," she said.  "They believed you were dead, but I knew otherwise, so I borrowed a horse and snuck out."

"How did you manage that?" Aragorn asked.  No one sneaks out of a fortress.

"I talked Háma into letting me come after you," she admitted.

"How did you find me?" he asked.

"Well, I'm supposed to be a seer.  I thought it was time I tested that," she said.

Aragorn thought that one over a moment and smiled.  "So, tell me, seer," he said.  "What is it that keeps waking you up at night?"

Miranda gave him a stern look and then turned back to the path.  "That is not for sharing, Aragorn," she said.  "And from now on, wherever the fellowship goes, I go."

"I promise not to ask you to stay behind again," he said.  "But this was not your fault."

"I know this was not my fault," Miranda said.  "You should be more careful.  You are very important to the future of Middle Earth."

Aragorn looked at her and started to say something, but her jaw was set, and she stared ahead at the path.  She wasn't going to discuss it further.  Aragorn frowned and turned back to the road.  She could be quite infuriating with her cryptic words.  She was starting to sound like Gandalf, dropping a hint, and then leaving you wondering about the rest.  He wished she would keep her hints to herself.

On the way to the keep, they saw the advancing orc army, and Aragorn estimated the number at ten thousand or better.  That was not good.  They needed to get back and warn Théoden.

*****

Aragorn and Miranda rode through the gate, and right up to the main steps.  Miranda led the horses away and Aragorn was assaulted by a dwarf bear hug.

"You are the luckiest, uncanniest and the most reckless man I ever knew!" Gimli said as he hugged him.  "Bless you!"

"Where's the king?" Aragorn asked.  Gimli pointed toward the main hall, and Aragorn headed up the steps.  He ran into Legolas who just gave him a smile and spoke to him in the elvish tongue.

_"You're late," _Legolas said with a smirk.  He looked his friend over a bit and added, "You look terrible." 

Aragorn just laughed at his friend's greeting and Legolas smiled.  Then Legolas handed Aragorn the necklace that the orc had taken from him and Aragorn was moved.  He looked Legolas in the eye with an expression of deep gratitude and thanked him.  

Aragorn and Legolas entered the hall to speak with Théoden.

"A great host you say?" Théoden repeated.  This did not sound good.

"All Isengard is emptied, they are ten thousand strong at least," Aragorn said. "It is an army bred for a single purpose.  To destroy the world of men, and they will be here by nightfall."

Théoden scowled at the news.  "Let them come!"

*****

While Aragorn and Théoden debated the best way to prepare for the advancing army, Legolas went in search of Miranda.  She had slipped out of the gate to find him, against the king's orders.  Legolas figured she was hiding somewhere.  He finally found her standing on the deeping wall, looking out over the horizon.

"Thank you, Miranda," Legolas said.

"For what?" 

"For bringing back my best friend," he said.

Miranda looked at him and saw the sincere gratitude in his eyes.  "He's my friend, too."

Legolas smiled.  "Aragorn said you told him he was important to the future of Middle Earth," Legolas said.  

"Well, he is a king, isn't he?" Miranda asked.

"I think you know more than you're telling, again," he said seriously.

"Legolas, do you trust me?" she asked.

"Yes," Legolas said, and she could see that he meant it.

"Then stop asking because I'm not going to tell you what I saw in that dream," she said.

"Which one?" Legolas asked.

"There only is that one," Miranda said sadly. 

Legolas looked out over the horizon with her.  She was determined, and she would not be pushed into telling.  He glanced at her and could see the apprehension in her face.

"Are you scared?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered softly.

Legolas put an arm around her shoulder.  "Try not to worry," he said.  "We'll be looking out for each other just like always."

Miranda smiled. "Thanks."

"Any time."


	14. And so it Begins

****And so it Begins****

Helm's Deep was an ancient fortress that sat cradled within the cliffs of the mountains.  The entrance to the gorge was called Helm's Gate and it was guarded by a thick stone wall that ran from cliff to cliff. There was a great keep with a tall tower called the Hornburg at its center.  It was a well built castle with a long history of victories, but the army that was advancing was larger than any it had ever seen.  

It was dusk, and every man within the walls of the fortress was donning armor and taking up swords from the youngest boy to the oldest man.  Miranda kept watch on the wall and tried to stay out of the way.  The advancing army was not far and she had butterflies in her stomach.  She tried to concentrate on her friends and why she was here, but it wasn't working and she was terrified.  Háma came up behind her and broke into her thoughts.

"Théoden was looking for you," Háma said.  "He is inside."

Miranda couldn't imagine why the king would want to see her at a time like this, but followed anyway.  Háma led her into the keep and Théoden stood with two of his guards, putting on the last pieces of his armor.  Háma announced her, and the king turned.  

"You persuaded Háma here to disobey one of my orders," Théoden said with a stern expression.

"I am sorry, sir," Miranda said quietly.  "Don't blame him, please. I promise not to disobey anymore of your orders, sir."

Théoden's expression softened and he stepped closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder.  "Do not apologize, lady seer," Théoden said.  "I should reward you for finding Lord Aragorn.  I would send you to the safety of the caves, but the Elf assures me you would refuse."

"Legolas is right," Miranda said.  "I would refuse."

"Then go with Háma to find some suitable armor," Théoden said.

"Thank you your majesty," Miranda said.  

*****

The armory was a bustle of activity, and Miranda found her companions there, in the middle of a discussion.  She stayed out of sight and listened.

"Farmers, furriers, and stable boys…these are no soldiers," Aragorn said.

"Most have seen too many winters," Gimli said.

"Or too few," Legolas added.  He frowned as he looked at the growing crowd of draftees. "Look at them;" Legolas said harshly, "They're frightened.  I can see it in their eyes."

Miranda was surprised by his callous words.  Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him, and Aragorn became angry.  He and Legolas argued in elvish for a moment, and Miranda wished she could understand what they were saying.  Finally, Legolas said something that set Aragorn off…

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn said heatedly.  He and Legolas stared at each other with determined expressions, and then Aragorn stormed out.  Legolas was going to follow, but Gimli stopped him.

"Let him go, lad.  Let him be," Gimli said.

Miranda didn't know who needed to talk more, Aragorn or Legolas.  She stepped out of the crowd to look at her armor choices.  She frowned at the heavy mail and helmets.  She'd be better off without anything weighing her down.

"What are you doing down here," Gimli asked when he spotted her.

"The king said I should come down and get some armor, but I think I'd be better off without the extra weight," Miranda said.

"I'd feel better if you at least wore a leather shirt like mine," Legolas said.  "Come, we'll find you something."

"I'd feel better if she waited in the caves," Gimli said.

"No," Miranda said.  "I have seen more fighting than most of these men here.  Besides, I thought you told the king I had earned my place in the fellowship."

"Aye, you have.  I just don't want to see you get hurt.  This is going to be bigger than any battle you've ever seen," Gimli said. "Worse than any I've seen," he added under his breath.

Miranda gave Gimli a smile and then went to the table with Legolas to find that shirt.  She picked through the pile and watched Legolas' brooding expression.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Gimli is right," Legolas said. "The odds are not good."

"You surprise me, Legolas," Miranda said with a smile.  "You know we'll all be looking out for each other, just like always."

Legolas immediately recognized his own words. He looked at her and laughed at her smirk.  "You are over your own fears, I see," Legolas said.

"I still have fears," Miranda said.  "But there is nothing we can do but fight.  Our path was leading us here since the beginning, and it will lead away from here again.  Try not to worry."

"All of us?" Gimli asked.

Miranda glanced around at the men shuffling in to get weapons and armor.  She tried not to look at their faces, but she couldn't help it.  She knew that many of them would not live through the night, and she realized she didn't like knowing.  Being a seer was getting harder every day.  Miranda's expression was bleak as she backed away, turned and ran out of the armory.  

Legolas and Gimli exchanged looks.  "I should quit asking questions like that," Gimli said.

"I should go talk to her," Legolas said.

"You should go talk to Aragorn," Gimli said firmly. "I'll go talk to her."

*****

Legolas found Aragorn in the keep donning his armor.  He put on a chain mail shirt, and thick leather vest.  Legolas picked up the sword Aragorn had set down while he was suiting up, and handed it to him.  Aragorn smiled at his friend, and Legolas felt guilty for his harsh words.

"We have trusted you this far and you have not led us astray," Legolas said.  "Forgive me, I was wrong to despair."

"_There is nothing to forgive, Legolas," Aragorn said in elvish as he laid a hand on his friend's shoulder.  They had been friends for too long to let angry words spoken under stress to come between them.  They shared a silent smile that said far more than any words as they mentally prepared for the coming battle.  The sound of a war horn pierced the silence, and Legolas turned to the door with a look of surprise and recognition._

"That is no orc horn," Legolas said firmly and headed for the door with Aragorn on his heels.

*****

Miranda settled back into her quiet spot on the deeping wall.  She could stay out of the way of the preparations, but had a good view.  It was getting dark, and she could see the light of torches in the distance.  She pulled her cloak around herself in defense against the growing chill, more from her nerves than the weather.

"I'm sorry," Gimli said as he came up to stand beside her.

"Gimli, there is nothing to apologize for," Miranda said.  "I've just been a bit sensitive lately."

"It's difficult, isn't it, always knowing?" Gimli asked.

"That's just the problem, I don't know enough," she said.

"It'll be all right, you'll see," Gimli said.

"My lord, dwarf, are you a seer too?" Miranda asked humorously.

Gimli laughed.  "No, I'm just a good hand with an ax, especially with orcs to swing at."

"With so many targets, you can hardly miss," Miranda said with a smile.

Miranda and Gimli laughed heartily at that, and it lightened their spirits.  But their laughter was interrupted by the sound of a horn.  Miranda looked down toward the gate, and tried to see the approaching company.

"What can you see?" Gimli asked, unable to see over the wall.

"You'll never believe it," Miranda said in astonishment. "It's the elves, a whole company of archers!"

"I believe I am beginning to like those elves," Gimli said with a smile.

Miranda just smiled at his comment.  Gimli already liked elves.  He and Legolas had become good friends since they started traveling together.  Not to mention his fondness for Lady Galadriel.  Miranda looked back at the elves as they entered the gate and noticed a familiar face.

"Haldir!" she said brightly when she recognized him. "Excuse me, Gimli," she said quickly as she headed down to greet him.

Théoden was waiting to meet Haldir when he reached the steps of the Hornburg.  "How is this possible?" he asked in astonishment.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell.  An alliance once existed between Elves and Men.  Long ago we fought and died together," Haldir said to the king.  He looked up the steps of the Hornburg and smiled as Aragorn and Legolas came down to meet him.  "We come to honor that allegiance."

Aragorn couldn't believe it. "Haldir, you are most welcome here," Aragorn said as he gave Haldir a big hug, catching the elf captain off guard. Elves are rather reserved and do not usually show such displays of affection in public. Legolas also greeted his friend, though not with a hug.  The Elves halted their advance and turned their formation to await instructions while Haldir stood tall and faced Théoden.

"We are proud to fight along side Men once more," Haldir said to Théoden. 

Miranda was excited to see Haldir, but stayed out of the way and waited until all the greetings and orders were given.  Haldir gave the command for his men to line the top of the deeping wall, and then he noticed Miranda waiting in the shadows.

"There is my sword wielding seer!" Haldir said with a smile.  "It is good to see you again, Miranda."

Miranda walked up to him and gave him a hug.  This hug he accepted readily, and smiled.  

"This wouldn't be my first choice of places to see you again, but I'm glad you're here," Miranda said.  "I just wish the orcs weren't here."

Haldir laughed as he released her from the hug.  "Come to the battlements, Miranda.  I would be honored if you would stand with me."

Miranda was moved by his sincere compliment.  "It is you who honor me, Haldir," she said.  "We'll send these orcs running back to Isengard before this battle is over."

Haldir smiled at her brave words though he could tell she was scared.  He'd keep an eye on her during the battle.  She wasn't a warrior, by any means, but she had courage.  He'd taught her a few things about swordplay.  She would be a better help than most of the young boys he saw as they ascended the steps to the battlements.  

There was silence among the ranks as they watched the approaching horde of orcs.  The moon was nearly full, but its light was threatened by storm clouds.  Legolas and Gimli waited on the wall, and Aragorn was checking the ranks.  

"You could have picked a better spot," Gimli complained to Legolas as he tried to see over the parapet.  Legolas just smiled.

Aragorn stopped behind them, and Gimli looked up at him.  "Lad, that luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night."

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn," Legolas said.

"Let's hope they last the night," Gimli said under his breath.

Aragorn smiled and went back to checking the ranks.  The orcs stopped their advance about fifty yards from the wall.  They growled and roared, beating their spears on the ground.  It was like some ritual meant to frighten the enemy and to psyche themselves up for the battle.  

"Where's Miranda?" Gimli asked Legolas.

"She stands with Haldir," Legolas said.

"Funny how you elves take to her," Gimli said.

"And you don't?" Legolas said with a smirk.

Gimli laughed, and turned his attention back to the noisy orcs.  He frowned in frustration at his disadvantage.  "What's happening out there?"

"Shall I describe it to you?" Legolas asked humorously as he turned to look at the dwarf. "Or shall I find you a box?"

Gimli eyed him with annoyance briefly then burst into laughter.

Aragorn was shouting instructions to the elves in their language, and Miranda leaned over and quietly spoke to Haldir.

"What is he saying?" she asked.

"Show no mercy," Haldir said, and then turned to her.  "Remember our lessons, go for the swift kill and keep moving."

"I will," she said firmly.

"Good," he said quietly as he turned back to the enemy.  "You'll do fine."

Théoden looked out over the horde of Uruk-hai as the heavens opened and rain poured down.  He thought of his men, so few against so many.  He thought of his people helplessly huddled in the caves.  And he thought of his son, killed by orcs like these.  

Someone on the wall released an arrow, killing an orc at the front of their ranks.  Aragorn shouted for them to wait, but it was too late.  The orcs were shocked out of their noisy display and charged the wall.

With eyes full of sadness over what could be the end of Rohan, Théoden whispered, "And so it begins…"


	15. Helm's Deep

****Helm's Deep****

Even in the storm, Miranda could clearly see the white hand of Saruman on their helmets and shields.  She thought it was ironic that the bad guys wore white.  She glanced at Haldir who stood serenely and waited for the enemy to come within range.  She couldn't believe how calm he was while she was terrified.  

Aragorn gave the order for the Elves to prepare to fire, and they took aim and waited.  When the command to fire was given, Miranda could see that exceptional aim was a common elf trait.  The orcs just carelessly trampled over the bodies of their fallen and kept advancing on the wall.  The archers continued to fire, but the orcs started shooting arrows at anyone with their head showing above the battlement.  From within the field, Miranda could see them raising ladders and heard Aragorn's cry over the din.

"_Ladders!_" Aragorn shouted in elvish.

"Good!" Gimli said happily, desperately itching for something to swing his axe at.  He started swinging at the orcs as they tried to climb over the parapet.  The first few orcs lost their heads to the swift stroke of the practiced hand of the dwarf, but there were too many.  His axe cleaved every orc within his reach.  

"Legolas, five," Gimli shouted.

"I'm on seventeen," Legolas said.

"I'll not be outdone by an elf," Gimli grumbled and started fighting all the harder. 

The elves also drew swords with the arrival of the boarders.  Miranda followed Haldir's lead, and shouldered her bow in favor of her sword.  Haldir was an excellent teacher, but nothing could have prepared Miranda for the overwhelming numbers they were facing.  She noticed the orcs were tall, and tended to strike high, so she used her small size to her advantage.  When the first orc climbed over the wall in front of her, she ducked low and jabbed straight up into his stomach.  That strategy worked as long as there weren't too many of them around her.  Haldir tried to stay close enough to watch her back, but the sheer numbers of the enemy swarming over the battlements was keeping everyone busy.

Aragorn was mowing down the enemy left and right, and pushing ladders back down.  It was tiring work, and there were always more orcs to replace the slain.  He looked out over the field and saw a group of orcs huddled together with their shields above them like a great turtle with hundreds of feet.  They were trudging up the long ramp to the Hornburg gate. From above the gate, the shields looked like a river of white hands marching forward.  Aragorn shouted for the archers to shoot them.  As they fired, orcs were falling left and right, but there were far too many of them for it to slow them down.

Théoden surveyed the field with confidence.  They were holding the enemy back, and he smugly commented, "Is this it?  Is this all you can conjure Saruman?"

Théoden's confidence was sorely misplaced.  The orcs had a plan, and no one recognized it until it was too late, not even Miranda.  Out of the ranks, several orcs carried large metal spheres up to the deeping wall where there was a small culvert.  No one seemed to notice them placing the spheres inside, but Aragorn spotted the orc that carried a torch at a full sprint for the wall.  

_"Legolas!__  Bring him down!" Aragorn shouted in elvish._

Legolas shot him twice, but he just kept running.

_"Kill him! Kill him!"_ Aragorn shouted.  

Miranda turned to see what they were shouting about and saw the orc.  He looked like some grisly Olympic torch bearer, stumbling toward the wall with several arrows in his chest.  By the time she realized the danger, it was too late.  The orc leapt into the drain, and the resulting explosion blew an opening in the wall fifty feet wide.  Miranda was thrown back and pelted with debris.  Everyone standing above the culvert was killed instantly or thrown hundreds of feet.  As the water of the deeping stream poured out, the orcs poured in.  Miranda saw Aragorn blown off the wall and panicked.

"Aragorn!" she screamed.  She ran down to search the rubble for him, but ended up fighting the incoming orcs instead.  She was quickly overwhelmed and was driven back.  She tried to keep her duck and jab strategy, but she was surrounded.  She killed one, but before she could turn to get the next, she was kicked to the ground.

Gimli shouted from the wall above her, "Miranda!"  And then he leapt off the wall and started swinging his axe at the orcs around her like a man possessed.  Just as Miranda rolled out of the way and got to her feet, she heard Aragorn shout from behind her.  

"Gimli, Miranda!" Aragorn shouted, "Get down!" 

Miranda turned and saw him standing at the head of the elves that were ready to fire at the orcs pouring in through the breach.  She was relieved to know he was still alive.  She dove to the ground, and Gimli fell back into the water.  

_"Fire!" Aragorn shouted in elvish. They gave the incoming orcs two volleys and then drew their swords.  __"Charge!" Aragorn shouted._

The elves surged forward to repel the onslaught of orcs.  Aragorn reached for Gimli and pulled him up out of the water.  Legolas quickly joined the defense, tossing an orc shield on the stairs and riding it like a snowboard to the ground. He skillfully shot several orcs along the way, despite the speed at which he descended.  

The orc turtle reached the gates, and tossed their shields aside, revealing a very large battering ram.  The guards above the gate threw stones and fired arrows at them, but they just kept coming.

"Brace the gate!" Théoden shouted.  

A mass of soldiers ran forward and pushed against the gate.  With each blow, they were jolted back, but quickly surged against it again.  Théoden could see that defending the breach in the deeping wall was a hopeless battle and decided to call the men back to the keep.

"Aragorn, fall back to the Keep!" Théoden shouted. "Get your men out of there!"

Aragorn started passing the word to everyone to return to the keep.  The men started falling back, but some were cut off by orcs.  Aragorn spotted Haldir on the wall and realized he hadn't heard the order.  

"Haldir!" he shouted to get his attention.  "Fall back to the keep!"

Haldir gave him a quick nod and then passed the word along to his men.  When he was satisfied they were all headed in, he looked around for Miranda.  She had been caught by herself, and the others had already started pulling back.  He tore his way through the orcs to help her and reached her just in time to deflect a sword that would have killed her.  

"Stay close, I'll get us through," Haldir said.  

Haldir cleared a path through the orcs as he led Miranda to the keep.  Several elves came to help, but they were cut off.  Miranda and Haldir had to cut their way through the incoming horde of orcs.   Haldir saw an opening and turned to Miranda.

"Go, run for the keep," he shouted to her as he deflected another orc sword, killing its owner. He gave Miranda's shoulder a shove in the direction of the keep.

"We'll go together or not at all," Miranda said as she ducked below an orc sword and stabbed its owner.

"Don't argue, Miranda," Haldir ordered and gave her another shove.  "I'll be right behind you."

"All right," Miranda grudgingly conceded and ran to the keep.  She knew she had no business arguing with the elf in command, but she didn't like leaving without him.  She headed up to the battlements on the Hornburg to see if she could be any help there.  Haldir was on her heels, and it appeared they would make it, but out of nowhere, they were attacked by several orcs they had not seen.  Haldir killed two of them, and Miranda managed one, but she was wounded in the shoulder.  Haldir stopped the fourth from finishing her off, but was wounded as well.  They were finally aided by the soldiers guarding the Hornburg and managed to get inside.

"Are you alright?" Haldir asked Miranda.

"I'm sure I'll live," Miranda said, but flinched when he peeled the torn sleeve back to look.  "What about you?"

"It's not bad," Haldir said trying to ignore the dull pain in his side.  "Come, I'll bandage that for you."

"Only if you let me return the favor," Miranda said.

"Very well," Haldir said with a smile.

*****

While the forces were falling back to the keep, Théoden and his guards climbed down from the wall to assess the damage to the gate.  

"To the gate, and draw your swords," Théoden commanded.

The orcs had broken through and there wasn't much left of the gate which was wide open in the center and barely hanging on its hinges.  Théoden and his guards tried to hold back the orcs coming in through the gate, but Théoden was wounded in the shoulder by a large orc spear.  His guard pulled him back.

"We cannot hold much longer," the guard said to Théoden.

Aragorn and Gimli came to help.

"Hold them," Théoden said.

"How much time do you need?" Aragorn asked.

"As much time as you can give me," Théoden said.

Aragorn grabbed Gimli and headed for a hidden side door that led outside near the gate.

"Hurry men," Théoden shouted. "Brace the gate."

Aragorn led Gimli along the outside wall and carefully peered around the corner at the orcs trying to enter through the splintered gate.  The orcs were on the long stone ramp, and Aragorn and Gimli were standing on a narrow ledge.  Between the ramp and the ledge was a sheer drop to the canyon floor, and it would be a daring jump to reach the enemy.  Aragorn turned to Gimli who had peered around to see.

"Oh, come on," Gimli said.  "We can take em!"

"It's a long way," Aragorn said matter-of-factly.

Gimli looked at the gap and his eyes were big as he thought of a solution.  "Toss me," Gimli said quickly.

Aragorn gave him a surprised questioning look.  "What?" He remembered Gimli's words in Moria that _no one tosses a dwarf. _

"I cannot jump the distance, you'll have to toss me," Gimli said in frustration.

Aragorn nodded and started to reach for his friend to make the toss when Gimli interrupted.

"Uh, don't tell the elf," Gimli pleaded.

"Not a word," Aragorn agreed and then grabbed Gimli firmly by the shoulders and hurled him across the gap onto the orc covered ramp.  He immediately followed, and between the two of them, they cleared the gate and drove the orcs back and held them off.

"Shore up the door!" Théoden called.  He needed to work quickly to strengthen the gate.  Two men could not hold off an entire army for long.

Outside, the orcs were raising ladders that had been designed for an onslaught on the Hornburg.  They launched great grappling hooks with giant crossbows, and then used the ropes to pull the ladders up.  Legolas was able to cut the line on one ladder, sending it crashing down onto the orcs below, but another was raised and anchored.

When the bracings were in place, Théoden called to them through the gate.  "Gimli, Aragorn get out of there!"

 "Aragorn!" Legolas shouted to get his attention. 

From his position on the battlements, Legolas tossed down a rope to Aragorn and Gimli.  Aragorn grabbed the line with one hand, and Gimli with the other, and jumped off the ramp.  Legolas and the soldiers on the battlements pulled them up even as the orcs poured in over the walls.

Théoden surveyed the invasion and came to a hard decision.  "Pull everybody back," he said angrily.  "Pull them back!"

His men took up the order and shouted to every one to fall back.  Even as the order was given, the gate gave way, and the orcs poured in.

"They have broken the gate!  Inside, get everyone inside!" Théoden ordered.


	16. The Fifth Day

****The Fifth Day****

Haldir and Miranda entered the main hall of the Hornburg where most of the wounded were gathering.  There was a bustle of soldiers coming and going but Haldir just ignored the din and steered Miranda to a quiet corner to have a look at her injury.

"Miranda, take off the leather and have a seat," Haldir said as he pointed to a bench against the wall.  "I'll be right back with some bandages."

Miranda pulled off her cloak and her heavy leather shirt, but stopped when she noticed the amount of blood on Haldir's side.  "Stop!" she said before he could get too far.  "You first."

Haldir turned to look at her.  She stood with her arms crossed and a very unyielding expression.  He sighed, sat down, and Miranda helped him take off his armor and shirt.  He had a nasty gash in his side, and she cringed at the sight of it.  It looked like it might need to be stitched.

"And you were worried about my shoulder," she remarked angrily.  She spotted one of the young boys that had been recruited that morning and motioned for him to come over.  "Bring some water and bandages."

"Yes, my lady," he said and ran off.

Haldir watched her as she carefully checked the wound. "You seem to be comfortable giving orders," he said.

"Not really," she said quietly.  She was too busy checking for broken ribs to give that comment much thought.  "You don't seem to have any broken ribs.  You were lucky, this could have been much worse."

"It will be fine," Haldir reassured her.  "Elves heal quickly."

The young soldier returned with water and supplies.  She gently washed the wound.  She was thankful to see it wasn't deep, and would probably heal just fine.  She wrapped the bandages tightly, and tied the ends.  

Haldir couldn't help smiling at how carefully she tended the injury.  "You would make a good healer," he said.

"I don't think so," Miranda said with a smirk.  "I'm too squeamish."

Miranda helped him get his shirt back on, and then stood up to leave.  Haldir quickly grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Your shoulder," he reminded her.

"There are others who are hurt worse and need help," she said.  "My shoulder will wait."

Haldir just gave her wrist a squeeze and quietly ordered, "Sit down, Miranda."

Miranda turned to look at him and his expression was kind, but firm.  She sighed and sat back down on the floor in front of the bench.  While Haldir buttoned his shirt up, Miranda unbuttoned her velvet riding jacket.  Haldir helped her get it off, and he nearly gasped when he saw the amount of blood that soaked the sleeve of her white linen shirt.  She hadn't made a sound, but he could see it was painful.

"I'm going to have to cut this sleeve off," Haldir said softly and produced a dagger from his belt.  Miranda silently nodded, and he carefully removed the sleeve.  After he got a better look at the wound, he could see it was a stab wound that went right through the shoulder.  

"This is no scratch, Miranda.  You're lucky that orc didn't take your arm off," Haldir said as he cleaned and bandaged it, and helped her get her jacket back on.  

"Thank you," Miranda said softly.  "You saved my life today, several times."

Haldir helped her up off the floor and had her sit on the bench beside him.  "You did well today," he said proudly.  He really liked Miranda, and he never would have thought he could have such strong feelings for a woman who wasn't an elf.  He wanted to say more to her, but their conversation was interrupted by the rush of soldiers coming inside and barring the doors.

"They have broken through the gates," someone shouted.

"So, that's it?" Miranda asked.

"No," Haldir said quickly, trying to put her mind at ease.  "The keep is strong.  It will hold them off for a little while."

Miranda looked up and saw Théoden scowling.  Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas were helping to fortify the doors.  She and Haldir stood, grabbed the bench they were sitting on, and ran to help shore up the doors.

"The fortress is taken," Théoden said angrily.  "It is over."

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it," Aragorn said.  "They sealed it, they died defending it!" 

Outside, the orcs were already trying to beat down the doors to the keep with a large battering ram.  Everyone was using whatever they could find to reinforce the doors.

Gimli spotted Miranda and Haldir bracing the door and greeted them, "It's good to see you both in one piece."

Legolas helped put leverage on the bench, and noticed Miranda's injury.  "You're hurt?" he asked.

"Just a scratch," she said quickly.  "Haldir already bandaged it.  His cut was worse than mine, but we're still here."

"She did well," Haldir said as he grabbed another bench to wedge against the door.  "My best student."

Legolas and Gimli both smiled at Haldir's praise.  Legolas knew that elves don't give compliments lightly.

As the pounding on the doors continued, Aragorn turned to Théoden and asked, "Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?"  He looked back to the cave entrance and waited for a response, but no one spoke.  

The orcs continued to beat against the doors, and the guards were using their bodies to help brace them against the attack.  Miranda stepped out of the way and looked back at Théoden.  He looked lost.  The weight of his responsibility to his people was crushing him.  She could see that he felt guilty for the loss of so many and she wished she knew what to say to comfort him. 

Aragorn looked back at the king and repeated his question, "Is there no other way?"

"There is one passage," the king's guard answered.  "It leads into the mountains, but they will not get far.  The Uruk-hai are too many."

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass," Aragorn ordered.  "Then barricade the entrance!"

"So much death," Théoden said dejectedly.  "What can men do against such reckless hate?"

Miranda's breath caught in her throat at the sorrow in those words.  If the king thought it was hopeless, then what would they do?  She had no idea what to expect this time.  Her sight had deserted her and she was scared.

"Ride out with me," Aragorn said.  "Ride out and meet them."

"For death and glory," Théoden said, somehow gaining strength and determination from the idea.

"For Rohan," Aragorn continued, "for your people."

"The sun is rising," Gimli said.

Aragorn looked up to the tower window and saw the early morning sun shining in.  He remembered Gandalf's words, _Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day…at dawn, look to the east._

"Yes…" Théoden said thoughtfully.  "Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time."  His voice rose like a crescendo with each word.  

"Yes!" Gimli shouted anxious for the glory of battle, even a last stand.

 Théoden walked over to Aragorn and put a hand on his shoulder.  "Let this be the hour when we draw swords together," Théoden said.

The remaining guards and soldiers mounted their horses, including Legolas, Haldir and Aragorn.  The pounding on the doors was increasing in strength and they were starting to give way.  

Gimli ran up the long winding stairs that led to the horn of Hammerhand that was built right into the tower of the Hornburg, giving the keep its name.  Miranda couldn't fight from horseback, so she went to the tower with Gimli to watch.  She knew the orcs would get in, and she didn't think Gimli should meet them alone.  Gimli stepped up to the mouthpiece and blew out a note that reminded Miranda of a foghorn.  It was a low deep penetrating sound that echoed in the canyon.  It was the sort of battle horn designed to strike fear in the enemy. 

*****

 "Fell deeds awake.  Now for wrath, now for ruin and the red dawn!" Théoden shouted as he donned his helmet and mounted his horse.

The doors finally gave way, and as they burst open, Théoden shouted, "For Rohan!" 

The riders charged at the open doors and engaged the incoming horde, driving an opening through the mass.  They were at an advantage over the enemy who were all on foot, and they headed out the main gates, slashing the enemy along the way.  As they rode through the gates and down the long ramp, they killed every orc in their way.  

The ramp led down into a sea of orcs, and Miranda would have thought it was hopeless, but then she saw Gandalf.  He was seated on Shadowfax at the top of the distant ridge, and the morning light was shining behind him.  The battle seemed to pause as every orc eye turned to see the white rider on the hill.  Miranda smiled when she saw an armored soldier ride up to stand beside Gandalf, and she immediately knew who it was.

"Gimli!  Ẻomer and Gandalf are here," she said excitedly.  "Give that horn another good blow because this is going to get good!"

Gimli blew on the horn of Hammerhand as Gandalf, Ẻomer, and his men charged down the hill to engage the orcs.  The horn echoed through the canyon and Miranda suddenly felt goosebumps rise on her arms.  She closed her eyes and knew they were going to win.

With the sun rising behind them, the riders had a double advantage over the orcs who were not only on foot, but blinded.  The riders cut them down like so much wheat in the field.  The soldiers within the keep drove the enemy out while Ẻomer's men attacked those outside the keep.  The orcs were caught in the middle, and that was their downfall.  The battle was won!

*****

It was late afternoon when Miranda finally caught up with her friends again.  She and Gimli had rejoined the battle, helping to drive out the few remaining orcs that morning.  After the Keep had been cleared, Miranda helped to tend the wounded.  The army was getting ready to leave Helm's Deep, and Miranda packed what was left of her things and prepared to join them.  She saw Legolas and Gimli getting ready to mount up, and she looked for Aragorn and spotted him talking to Théoden and Ẻomer.  She shouldered her leather bag, over her good shoulder, and headed for them.

"I'm ready," she said to Aragorn.

"Lady Miranda," Théoden said in surprise.  "I thought you left with the women and children."

Haldir spoke up from behind the king, "Miranda fought bravely by my side all night, and then tended the wounded all day."

Miranda felt her face getting hot and turned away to keep anyone from seeing her blush, but Ẻomer caught her arm.  Miranda bit her lip to keep from flinching at the sudden pain in her shoulder.  She turned to look at him, and he was smiling at her.

"It's good to see you again, my lady," Ẻomer said.  

"And you as well, Lord Ẻomer.  It appears you and your riders have saved the day," she said with a smile.

Aragorn looked from Ẻomer to Miranda and just smiled as he mounted his horse.  Miranda walked over to him as he offered her a hand for her to ride with him, as usual, but Théoden spoke up.

"Have we no horse for such a brave lady?" Théoden asked Ẻomer.

Ẻomer smiled and motioned to one of his men, and they led a pale grey horse to him.  The soldier smiled at Miranda as he held out the reigns to her.

"This is Tempest," Ẻomer said.  "He's a very fast and loyal horse."

Miranda took the reigns, and Ẻomer offered his hand to help her mount up.  She found the stirrups a little long, and Ẻomer adjusted them for her.

"He's beautiful," Miranda said with a smile as she patted the horse on the neck.

"He's yours," Théoden said.  

Miranda looked over at the King who rode over to her.  He smiled at her and added, "Thank you for staying, Lady Seer."

Everyone mounted up when Gandalf joined them, and the army rode out of the gorge.  At the head of the riders was Théoden, Gandalf, Aragorn and Ẻomer.  Directly behind them were Legolas and Gimli, Haldir, Miranda and Háma followed by the rest of the king's guards, the riders and soldiers.  

As they reached the ridge, and looked out over the plain, Gandalf spoke, "The battle for Helm's Deep is won, but the battle for Middle Earth is just beginning."

"To Isengard," Théoden said. 

As they left the gorge, Miranda sighed in relief.  She was exhausted and thankful to be leaving the site of such a horrendous battle.  Her friends were all okay, and she was glad that Gandalf was back.  For the moment she felt safe, and she was finally able to relax.  She gave Tempest a pat on the neck and smiled as they rode to Isengard.


	17. To Isengard

****To Isengard****

Théoden and Gandalf led the exodus from Helm's Deep out onto the plain, but soon the company would split.  Erkenbrand had been left behind with a company of men to repair Helm's Deep and bury the fallen.  Théoden, Ẻomer, Gandalf, Aragorn, Haldir, Legolas, Gimli and Miranda along with twenty of Théoden's men would continue on to Isengard.  The rest of the riders and soldiers, led by Ẻowyn, would escort the women and children back to Edoras.  

At dusk, Miranda was nearly passed out on her horse.  Gimli had been rambling on and on to Legolas about how beautiful the caves of Helm's Deep had been, and Miranda was tuning them out.  Haldir rode beside her and tried to help her stay awake by engaging her in conversation. 

"How's your shoulder?" Haldir asked.

"A little sore, but its fine," Miranda said.  "What is Isengard like?"

"It is nothing like its former glory, for Saruman has destroyed much in his pursuit of dark power," Gandalf answered for Haldir.  "I was there yesterday, but I'm sure that much has changed since then."

Gandalf's comment was interrupted by a collective gasp from the other riders.  Ahead of them was a vast forest that was completely out of place.  

"What wizardry is this that grows a forest in the plains where naught but grass has grown for ages?" Théoden asked in wonder.  "Is this your doing, Gandalf?"

"No wizardry of my making, and none of Saruman's," Gandalf said.  "This is of a power far older."

"Always you speak in riddles," Théoden said.

"Your answers lie in Isengard," Gandalf said.  

Gandalf urged Shadowfax on and he led the company into the forest.  At first approach, it seemed that the trees were so close together that there would be no possible way through.  But as they got closer, a passage seemed to appear out of nowhere, and Gandalf rode right into it.  Théoden and the company followed warily, and Miranda was suddenly wide awake again.

It was some time before the company passed through the forest and emerged on the other side.  Miranda heaved a sigh of relief when she finally rode out from under the oppressive branches and into the moonlight again.  She felt as though she had been holding her breath for hours.  Haldir had stayed close to her during the odd journey, and Miranda looked over at him.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

Haldir smiled in understanding and just gave her a friendly nod.  

Ahead of them was the banks of the Isen river, and Gandalf and Théoden decided that they would camp there.  Everyone was grateful for the promise of rest after the battle and long ride.  As the company grew closer to the river, it was obvious that something was wrong.

"It's too quiet," Ẻomer said. "The river is dry."

"Yes, and look out there," Aragorn said as he pointed toward the smoke rising from Isengard.  "It looks as though the Wizard's Vale is on fire."

"That looks more like steam than smoke," Ẻomer said.  "No doubt Saruman is brewing some devilry to greet us."

"Perhaps Saruman is boiling all the waters of the Isen, and that is why the river is dry," Legolas said.

Miranda shuddered involuntarily and pulled her cloak around her.  She loved and trusted Gandalf, but an evil wizard frightened her.  She was glad that Gandalf was with them, just in case this Saruman did have something up his sleeve.

The company reached the banks of the now dry river, Isen, and set up camp.  Everyone was exhausted, and Miranda let one of the men tend her horse while she went right to sleep.  It had been some time since she had slept, and her exhaustion brought on strange dreams.

_Frodo, Sam and some thin and gaunt creature were in the custody of a group of men.  They were heading into a city, and there was a battle going on.  Miranda looked closely at the leader and he seemed strangely familiar to her.  He greeted one of his men as they entered the city, and Miranda listened._

_"Tell my father that Lord Faramir has brought him a mighty gift," he said. _

_"Do you want to know what happened to Boromir?" Sam asked him angrily.  "Do you want to know what killed your brother?  He tried to take the Ring from Frodo.  The Ring drove your brother Mad!"_

_"Faramir, let me go," Frodo pleaded…_

_Miranda gasped.  Boromir's brother…the city must be the one that Boromir wanted to show me, Miranda thought. _

_Suddenly, she was startled by a high pitched scream…_

_"Nazgul!" Faramir shouted and everyone was looking up at the sky…_

Miranda moaned softly in her sleep and started thrashing about.  Most of the company was sleeping, except for Gandalf, Haldir and the fellowship.  Haldir had been lounging not far from Miranda and he immediately sat up to wake her.

"No," Gandalf said firmly.  "Don't wake her."

"But it's a nightmare," Haldir insisted.

"It is a vision," Gandalf corrected.  "I want her to see everything she can before she wakes."

_Miranda saw Frodo nearly taken by the Nazgul if not for the swift intervention of Sam.  Then she was suddenly overwhelmed by the sight of a giant fiery eye.  She felt suffocated by it, and knew immediately that it was the eye she had heard Gandalf talk about, the eye of Sauron…_

Haldir looked at Miranda again and frowned.  He didn't like to see the terrified look on her face, but he settled back down and waited.

Aragorn didn't like it either.  "Gandalf," he said warningly.

Legolas and Gimli both glared at Gandalf for insisting they just wait.

Gandalf sighed and walked over to sit next to Miranda.  She had stopped tossing, but it was obvious that she was still in the middle of a dream.  Gandalf gently brushed her hair from her face and whispered, "Miranda, wake up."

Her eyes opened immediately, and she looked at Gandalf.

"You saw something?" Gandalf asked.

"Frodo and Sam are near Mordor," Miranda said quietly.  "I…saw…" Miranda stopped abruptly when she realized everyone was listening.

"Go on," Gandalf said.  "I can see little that concerns our young hobbits, Miranda.  Your sight is all I have in this matter."

"They are in a city," Miranda said.  "For the moment they are safe."

"There is something more," Gandalf said suspiciously.

Miranda sat up and looked around.  She leaned over to Gandalf and whispered, "I saw the eye, and I think it saw me."

Gandalf's expression was dark and contemplative.  He nodded and got up.  He looked back at Miranda and said, "Don't worry about it, just go back to sleep."  He turned away again and went for a walk.

Miranda frowned at Gandalf, but lay back down and tried to calm her heart rate again.  She was too tired to argue.  She also figured if she went to sleep right away, no one would ask her anymore questions about her dream.

Aragorn leaned over to Legolas and asked, "Did you hear what she whispered to Gandalf?"

Gimli perked up his ears in anticipation of the answer when Legolas nodded.

"She saw the eye, and she thought it could see her as well," he said softly.  "She's very frightened."

"At least we know that Frodo is safe," Aragorn said.  

Haldir had walked over to sit by Gimli and he frowned, "Gandalf shouldn't have used her like that."

"Gandalf is very wise," Aragorn said.  "He would not allow her to be hurt."

"She is already hurt," Haldir said. Miranda was too young to see the things she had seen these past few days.  Haldir could only imagine what horrors her visions might show her.  He couldn't understand why she stayed with the soldiers instead of returning to the safety of Edoras with the other women.  "Why do you let her stay?" he asked Aragorn.

"Miranda is part of the fellowship," Aragorn said.  "It is her choice to stay.  I tried to get her to remain in Lorien, but she insisted she had to continue."

"None of us could convince her to stay behind," Legolas said.  "She belongs with us."

"The girl has earned her place," Gimli said.  "Leave her be."

Haldir glanced back at her, now sleeping peacefully and couldn't help the half smile that crept onto his face.  "She's brave," he said.  "That's for certain."

_"You like her,"_ Legolas said in elvish, and gave Haldir a knowing smile.

Haldir looked at Legolas with a frown. _"She's my friend,"_ he said defensively.

Aragorn chuckled at Haldir's quick response.  "There's no need to be defensive, Haldir.  We all like her," Aragorn said.

"That's not what he meant," Haldir said as he pointed at Legolas.

Legolas just laughed and went to find Gandalf.

Haldir went back to his spot by Miranda and ignored the quiet laughter behind him.  

Gimli and Aragorn both finally settled down for a little sleep.

*****

Gandalf heard Legolas approach, and already knew what the elf was going to say.  

"Why did you do that, Gandalf?" Legolas asked.

"We needed to know," Gandalf said.  "Miranda is much stronger than you give her credit for."

"Gandalf, does Miranda know what is going to happen?" Legolas asked.

"Only little pieces here and there," Gandalf said thoughtfully.  "Like the parts of a tapestry; odd shaped colored pieces that seem like nothing until they are stitched together to make the whole."

"So she cannot see if we will win," Legolas said dejectedly.

"Don't lose hope simply because you do not know the outcome, Legolas Greenleaf," Gandalf said.  "We cannot see if we win, but neither can we see that we lose."

"How do you keep hope?" Legolas asked.

"Because there is still much that is good in this world," Gandalf said confidently.  "We have more allies than we know."

Legolas looked out over the horizon and pondered Gandalf's words.  

"There is also great comfort in knowing that Frodo and Sam are still on their way to Mordor with the Ring," Gandalf added.

"And can the eye see Miranda?" Legolas asked.

Gandalf looked over at Legolas, and then smiled. "I sometimes forget that Elves hear as well as they see," he said.  "I do not know if the enemy is aware of Miranda.  His energy is bent on finding the Ring, so it is possible that he has no idea there is a seer yet living in Middle Earth."

"Why is that such a threat to him?" Legolas asked.

"Evil operates best in darkness, hidden form the light," Gandalf said.  "Seers expose what is hidden, they see into the shadows.  Israfel had an inner light that terrified Sauron, and I believe that there is a power for good within Miranda that will surprise us all."

"Including her," Legolas added with a chuckle.

Gandalf laughed quietly, "Yes, quite right."

*****

Miranda woke to the sound of water rushing back into the riverbed.  She sat up quickly, and noticed that though it was early, everyone was nearly packed and ready to leave.  She frowned at having overslept, yet again and looked around for someone to blame for not waking her.

Gandalf walked over to her with a rather remorseful look on his face.

"I should not have let you suffer through that dream last night," he said to her very quietly.  "I told them not to wake you."

"It's not your fault my dreams are scary," Miranda said with a sigh as she gathered up her things.  "What good will I be as a seer if you don't give me a chance to see anything."

Gandalf smiled at her answer and gave her a nod.  She didn't seem to be angry at him over it.

Miranda saw Ẻomer leading Tempest to her, already saddled and ready.  "Good morning, Lady Miranda," Ẻomer said brightly.

"Good morning," Miranda said with a smile.  "Thank you for taking care of Tempest for me."

Ẻomer handed her the reigns and gave her a smile.  "I trust you slept well," he said.

"As well as a seer can sleep with dark visions," Haldir answered for her as he walked over to the pair.

Ẻomer frowned at the elf's intrusion, and at the thought of the lady's dark visions.  "You had a vision?  Are you well?" Ẻomer asked her with concern.

Miranda blushed and took a couple steps away from the pair.  "Good morning, Haldir," Miranda said.  "If you gentlemen will excuse me, I'm sure Tempest could use a drink."  She quickly turned and headed for the river, cringing all the way.  So she had a bad dream, what was the big deal?  She wasn't an invalid!

Haldir and Ẻomer stared at each other for a moment before Ẻomer broke the silence.

"My uncle said she was a seer, but I had no idea…" Ẻomer said.  "What does she see?"

Haldir frowned.  The last thing Miranda needed was someone else exploiting her sight.  "She doesn't like to talk about it," Haldir said quickly.  "Let her have some peace." Haldir walked away before he said anything else.  He wasn't sure what to think of this young captain, and he didn't like talking about Miranda behind her back.

As soon as everyone had packed, the company continued on to Isengard.  Ẻomer rode on one side of Miranda and Haldir rode on the other.  Legolas and Gimli were riding beside Haldir, who had a foul mood plastered on his face.

_"How are you today, Haldir?"_ Legolas asked him in elvish.

Haldir glanced over at his friend and gave him a half hearted smile, _"Well."_

_"I see Lord Ẻomer keeps Miranda company today, or hadn't you noticed?"_ Legolas said nonchalantly.

Haldir feigned an indifferent expression, _"I hadn't been paying any attention."_

_"Of course not,"_ Legolas said with a smile.

Aragorn hadn't meant to eaves drop, but couldn't help overhearing the elves' discussion.  He stifled a laugh, but couldn't help the smile.  He glanced at Gandalf, who had also heard the conversation, and noticed the smirk.  Théoden looked at the pair and had to ask.

"What?" Théoden asked Gandalf.

"Our little seer has admirers," Gandalf said to the king quietly.

Théoden glanced back at Miranda and noticed her riding between the Elf captain and his nephew Ẻomer.  Miranda was trying to ignore the pair, and had obviously schooled her expression into a polite and uninterested one.  He turned back to the road and laughed quietly.  

"The poor girl doesn't know what to think of that," Théoden said quietly to Gandalf who nodded in agreement.

The company came to the crest of a hill and looked down into the valley that was called the wizard's vale.  At one time it was a beautiful garden, well tended and inviting.  But now it was an ugly shadow of its former glory, the birthplace of Saruman's evil army.  The valley was protected by high cliffs on one side, and a great stone wall circled the tower from one side of the cliffs al the way around to the other.  At the center was the tower of Orthanc, the home of Saruman, who had betrayed everyone in his lust for power.

Gandalf and Théoden led the company down the road to the entrance of Isengard, a single protected gate that was cut into the surrounding wall.  As they approached, it appeared as though the valley had been flooded, and Miranda couldn't help her curiosity.

"The tower is in the middle of a lake?" she asked anyone who felt like answering.

"Not usually," Ẻomer said with a smirk.

"The answers to our questions are at the gate," Gandalf said as he noticed two small figures lounging there.  "Let's ask those gatekeepers."

Everyone strained to see, but they were still too far away.  Only the elves could see who Gandalf was talking about.


	18. Reunion

****Reunion****

As the company rode closer, Miranda could see two small figures resting on a large pile of rocks next to the gate.  One seemed to be sleeping, and the other was smoking a long pipe that was similar to the pipe Gandalf liked to use.  As they approached, Miranda recognized them…Merry and Pippin.  They were resting and had obviously just had a fine meal as there were empty plates and glasses around them.  She smiled broadly, but waited to see what the others would say when they realized just who was guarding the gate.  Merry looked up and saw them and reached over and nudged Pip to wake him.  He climbed off the rubble and bowed politely before the king.

"Welcome, my lords, to Isengard!" he said graciously.  "We are the door wardens.  I am Meriadoc, son of Saradoc, and my companion, who, alas! -is exhausted, is Peregrin, son of Paladin.  Far north in the Shire is our home.  Saruman is within entertaining a guest, a gentleman named Wormtongue; otherwise, I'm sure he would be here himself to receive such noble and excellent guests."

"No doubt he would," Gandalf said with a chuckle.  "And was it Saruman who sent you to guard his broken gates and welcome guests when you could spare a moment from your feast?"

"No, Saruman has been too busy to remember his manners.  The order came from Treebeard, who has taken over the management of Isengard.  He ordered us to greet the King of Rohan.  I have done my best."

"And what of your friends?  What of Legolas and me?" Gimli said, in mock annoyance.  "You wooly footed rascals!  What a fine chase you have led us, through field and forest, battle and death, to rescue you!  And here we find you with your bellies full and smoking, -_Smoking!_  Where did you come by the weed, you villains?  I can't decide whether to be happy or angry."

"And that goes for me as well," Legolas agreed, "but I'd sooner know how they came by the wine."

Pippin gave half a frown and spoke up, "I'd have thought you had brighter wits to see we are sitting on the field of victory and the plunder of armies.  And you wonder how we came by a few well earned comforts."

"Well earned?" Gimli said humorously.  "I cannot believe that!"

Théoden laughed heartily at the exchange and commented.  "Well, it is obvious that we are witness to a long waited reunion of good friends.  So here we see the legend in truth, Halflings."

"Hobbits if you please, Lord," Pippin said.

"Hobbits?" Théoden repeated thoughtfully.  "The name seems fitting.  No stories have I heard that do you justice."

Merry and Pippin both bowed. 

Ẻomer turned to Miranda and asked, "Are these the friends you were seeking?"

Miranda just stared at the two hobbits and smiled.  "Oh, yes.  That's them."

Haldir remembered the two hobbits from the fellowship's visit to Lothlorien and exchanged a smile with Miranda as well.  

Ẻomer noticed their smiles and turned back to the road with a scowl.  It was obvious that the Lady was friends with the elf captain.  She did not seem to show a special interest in any of the companions beyond friendship, but the elf was keeping too close of an eye on her and Ẻomer didn't like it.

"It is past noon," Gandalf interrupted the two hobbits, "and we have not eaten.  Yet I wish to speak to Treebeard as soon as possible.  Didn't he leave a message, or has your luncheon driven it from your mind?"

"He left a message," Merry said.  "I was just coming to that.  Treebeard has said that if The Lord of the Mark and Gandalf will ride to the north wall, he will greet them there.  And they will find food there as well, of the best quality, chosen by your humble servants." Merry and Pippin both bowed low again.

"Well, that is better," Gandalf laughed.  "Théoden, will you ride with me to meet our host, Treebeard?  It is worth the ride, for Treebeard is the oldest and wisest of the ents."

"My men and I will come with you," Théoden agreed.  "Farewell young hobbits."

Gandalf and the company rode through the gate to meet with Treebeard, but Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Miranda remained behind to speak to their friends.  They all dismounted and went to greet the hobbits.

  "So, our search is over, and we finally meet again, where none would have thought to look," Aragorn said.

"Now that Gandalf and the King have gone to discuss weighty matters," Legolas said to them, "the hunters can get an accounting of your journey."

 "There is much that we want to know about your chase as well," Merry said.

"Yes, but you first," Legolas said with a smile, "For we have been hunting you."

"Or them second, after a meal," Gimli suggested.  "Stories go better on a full belly."

"Of course," Pippin said brightly.  "We have saved the best of the plunder for our companions, in what's left of the guardhouse just inside the gates."

"It is a bit more comfortable in there and we can get a fire going to chase away the chill," Merry added.

"Very good, master hobbit," Aragorn said. "Lead the way."

The six companions led the horses through the gate and found the guardhouse.  Merry and Pippin immediately went to work to get the fire going and set the food on the table.  The food didn't look like it had been intended for orcs, and Gimli was curious as to where they had found it.

"Saruman treated his orcs well," Gimli commented.

"Oh, no. These provisions were for men," Pippin said.  "Saruman didn't trust the guarding of his gates to orcs."

Merry and Pippin brought out wine and offered beer as well, serving their lost companions with the best of their found provisions.  After everyone had eaten their fill, and they had all lit their pipes for an after dinner smoke, it was story time.

"Let's have the story then," Aragorn said as he blew a long puff of pipe smoke out.  "We know you were captives until the forest, but after that, we lost track of you."

"One moment," Miranda said.  "Here is a lost treasure." Miranda pulled the Leaf brooch from her pocket and gave it back to Pippin.  

"Oh, thank you," Pippin said as he put it back on.  "I hated to part with it, but it was all I could think of."

"It was a good plan," Aragorn said. "It gave us renewed hope in our pursuit.  Anyway, do begin your tale, from Fangorn Forest." Aragorn also returned their weapons.

"When the orcs were attacked," Merry said, "we had our chance to escape.  We ran for the cover of the forest, and met Treebeard who brought us to meet Gandalf.  After that meeting, Treebeard took us to his Ent house for the night, and we traveled the next day to Entmoot."

"At Entmoot, the Ents were meeting to decide if they would go to war against Saruman," Pippin said.  "They had decided not to get involved, until they saw the destruction of the trees."

"Yes," Merry added.  "That definitely made up their minds."

The two hobbits continued on with the details of the battle of the ents and their assault on Isengard.  The four companions listened with wonder at all the events they had missed.  Then Aragorn gave them an account of the battle at Helm's Deep and the events that the two hobbits had missed.  It was late afternoon, and their tales were done.  They lounged on the rubble outside the guardhouse, soaking up the sun and smoking pipe weed.  Miranda, who refrained from smoking, had found a few surviving wildflowers growing out of cracks in the wall, and was picking them for something to do.  Pippin noticed her thoughtful expression and was curious about her part in the journey.

"And what about lady Miranda?" Pippin asked Aragorn.  "How did she manage such a hasty pursuit and fierce battle?"

"Miranda kept up just fine," Legolas said. 

"She saved my life," Aragorn said.  "After the Wolf riders attacked, it was she who found me." 

 "Aye," Gimli said.  "She was strong in battle, and will bear a scar to mark her part in the conflict."

"I believe the lady has the interest of two captains, as well," Legolas said with a smile.  "Though, she does not seem to know it."

Merry laughed at that, "Who?"

"The King's nephew, Lord Ẻomer, and Haldir," Aragorn said, sparing a glance at Miranda, who was out of earshot of the conversation.  "She has had heavy matters on her mind of late, and seems not to notice."

"Last night she dreamed of Frodo and Sam," Gimli said.  "She told us they were safe, and still on their way to Mordor."

"That is good news, though Mordor is not the safest place to go," Merry said.

Miranda returned to her companions with a generous handful of colorful wildflowers, and sat down with her friends.  She leaned back against the rocks and closed her eyes.

"It is good to see you again, Miranda," Merry said.  

Miranda smiled, but didn't open her eyes.  "It is good to see the two of you as well."

They rested in silence for a while, and then Aragorn sighed heavily and spoke.  "We should go meet Gandalf, and pay Saruman a visit," he said.

"The water has subsided," Merry said, "and we can follow the main path to Orthanc."

The companions gathered their things and led the horses down the path to Saruman's tower.  Miranda didn't like it, the tall ominous tower reaching the sky like a great black obelisk.  It was dreary and foreboding.   Saruman would be there, and she didn't know why, but she was afraid of him.  Gandalf, Théoden and the other riders saw them coming up the road, and waited for them.

"I see you are all present," Gandalf said with a smile.  "I trust you have rested and refreshed yourselves?"

"Our young gatekeepers have tended to our needs well, and have brought us up to date on their activities," Aragorn said.

"Good," Gandalf said.  "I have learned much from my talk with Treebeard, but now I must visit Saruman.  It may be an unpleasant exchange, but it must be done," he added sadly.  "Anyone who wishes may join me, but I warn you to be on your guard."

"He is defeated," Merry said.  "What can he do, put a spell on us?"

"Saruman is still very powerful, and has many tricks," Gandalf warned.  "Beware his voice."

Miranda's expression was apprehensive.  She was staring ahead thoughtfully when Gandalf broke into her thoughts.

"Miranda," Gandalf said getting her and everyone else's attention.  "Pull up your hood and stay quiet and hidden.  I don't want Saruman to see you." 

"Why?" Miranda asked nervously.

"Maybe Miranda should stay behind," Haldir said.  "I will wait with her."

"That is not necessary," Gandalf insisted.  "I simply don't want to draw Saruman's attention to her.  He is very clever and dangerous.  He will recognize her as a seer immediately; I would rather keep that a secret."

Miranda pulled her hood up and tucked her braid behind her, out of sight.  Gandalf nodded his approval, and the company continued down the road to the tower steps.  Haldir fell into step beside Miranda, and Ẻomer managed to find his way to her side as well.  Miranda was too deep in thought to really notice anything but the sight of the steps that led to Saruman's prison.  Miranda's footsteps started to slow the closer she got to the tower.

"It's all right," Ẻomer said quietly to her.

Miranda just nodded quietly and picked up her pace again.  When the company reached the steps, Miranda stayed near the back of the riders with her two guardians standing on either side of her.  Everyone left on horseback dismounted and looked to Gandalf.

"I must go speak to Saruman, and Théoden and Aragorn can come with me," Gandalf said.

"I will take Ẻomer with me," Théoden said.

"Legolas and I wish to come, as representatives of our people," Gimli said.

"Go ahead, Haldir," Miranda said quietly.

"No, Legolas can go," Haldir said as he looked into her troubled green eyes.  "I'll stay with you."

Miranda smiled and waited.  Gandalf, Théoden and their chosen companions climbed the stairs to the great doors.  Gandalf banged heavily on the door and shouted for Saruman to come out.  Miranda held her breath when she heard the shutters on the window above the door being unbolted and opened.  She had a bad feeling, and closed her eyes as she buried her face in Haldir's chest.  Haldir looked down at her trembling form and silently wrapped his arms protectively around her.  He could feel her fear, and could think of no other way to comfort her.  He looked up to the window and listened.


	19. Forked Tongue

****Forked Tongue****

"What do you want?" a harsh voice spoke.

Théoden immediately recognized Wormtongue's voice.  "We have no business with you, Grima Wormtongue," Théoden said harshly.  "I curse the day when I first heard your lying voice."

"Send out your master," Gandalf ordered.

Miranda looked up to see the infamous Saruman as he approached the window.  An elderly man with a long white beard wearing a dingy white robe stepped out onto the small balcony and looked down at the gathered company that stood demanding entry to his tower.  His expression was unreadable, but Miranda could see the hatred wrapped around him like a dark cloak.  He smiled graciously as he addressed Théoden like an old and dear friend, but Miranda could see right through him.  Miranda was glad that Haldir was close, his strong arms were comforting.  She pulled her hood down to better shield her face and watched and listened.

"Why must you disturb my rest?" Saruman said sweetly as though he were greatly wronged without provocation.  His eyes fell on Théoden and Gandalf, and it was they he addressed next.  "Two of you I know by name, Gandalf I know too well to hope that he seeks friendship or counsel here, but my dear Lord of Rohan, why have you not visited me sooner?  Oft I have offered you the hand of friendship, and even now it is not too late for us to make an alliance.  I would save you from the peril you face from listening to the advice of unwise counsel."  

Saruman's voice was warm and persuasive.  Its tones were soothing, and it was hard to imagine that he would speak anything but truth while you were listening to it.  The riders all seemed to be moved by his benevolent words, forgetting the battles they had so recently fought.  

Miranda stepped away from Haldir and stared at Saruman with the discerning eyes of a seer.  Outwardly he seemed to be a wise old man, similar in appearance to Gandalf in some respects, but she could see within his eyes a fire of deceit and malice.  He was no great wizard, he was a snake.  Miranda was suddenly no longer afraid of him, she was angry.  

"This wizard speaks out of both sides of his mouth," Gimli said harshly.  "In the language of Orthanc, help means ruin, and saving means slaying, that is plain."

"Peace Dwarf!" Saruman said quickly and then managed to regain his calm composure.  "Your home lies far from here and little is your concern for the troubles of this land.  My words are for Théoden, my neighbor and once my friend.  What say you King? Will you have peace with me and enjoy all the knowledge and wisdom my long years can bring?  Shall we make council together against the coming evil days and repair our injuries together?"

"Hear me now!" Ẻomer interrupted angrily.  "Have we ridden here in victory only to be swayed by the words of an old liar with honey on his forked tongue?  So would the trapped fox speak to the hounds, if he could.  All he wants is to escape his plight.  Will you deal with this treacherous murderer?  Remember our fallen at the fords and at Helm's Deep!"

"Your place is on the battlefield to take up arms against whomever your king declares his enemies!" Saruman said harshly, showing his anger.  "Leave the business of politics to your king.  Théoden knows that the wisdom and power of Saruman is not so easily cast aside.  You have won a battle, but not the war."  

Saruman reigned in his anger again, "Good King of Rohan, am I to be called a murderer because brave men have fallen in battle?  Would that not make all present murderers?  You also have fought many wars, and did you not also make peace with those you fought?  Let us then put this conflict behind us and go forward in peace."

Miranda held her breath waiting.  Saruman was influencing them with his voice, but she hoped they were able to resist.  She was ready to speak up, despite Gandalf's warning, but Théoden finally spoke.

"We will have peace," he began slowly. "We will have peace when you and all of your evil works have perished.  You are a liar and a corruptor of men's hearts.  You hold out your hand to me and I perceive only a claw from the hand of Mordor.   What can you say for yourself who sends your soldiers to slaughter women and children?  When you hang from a gallows at your window for the sport of your crows, I will have peace with you and Orthanc."

Miranda stifled a laugh, but couldn't stop the smile.  Good for you, Théoden, she thought, give him hell.

"You are a fool!" Saruman hissed, finally showing his true colors.  "What is your pathetic House of Eorl but a thatched barn for drunks and peasants?  I do not know why I have wasted my time with you."  

Saruman reigned himself in again and turned his charm on Gandalf.  He tried with all his power to sway Gandalf's opinion and gain his trust again, but of course, it was in vain.  Saruman pleaded with Gandalf to come up to the tower and speak with him.

Gandalf laughed at him, "Saruman, Saruman, you missed your calling.  You should have been a court jester."  Gandalf chuckled again, wiping a tear of mirth from his eyes and then calmed himself.  "I have a clearer memory of our arguments than you think, but I understand you now.  When last we spoke in the tower you made me your prisoner.  The one who escaped the roof will not enter again by the door.  But will you not come down?  Isengard has proved to be less strong than you thought.  Perhaps other things you have placed your trust in may prove to be less than you thought as well.  Will you not turn aside from your folly and come down?"

Saruman's face grew dark.  For a moment Miranda thought he looked like he would consider it, but then he showed his hand.

"Come down?" Saruman said harshly.  "I am no fool, and I do not trust you, Gandalf!"

"The treacherous are ever distrustful," Gandalf said sadly as he shook his head.  "I give you the chance to leave here in freedom, without fear of harm, to go where you will.  I ask only that you surrender your staff and the Key of Orthanc.  They will be returned to you later if you merit them."

Saruman's face twisted with fury and he broke into an odd maniacal laughter.  "Later!" he cried as he seemed to lose total control of himself.  "Later, sure, no doubt after you've used them to further your own art. I will not listen to more of this nonsense.  Come back when you are sober." Saruman turned on his heel and disappeared inside.

"Come back, Saruman, I did not give you leave to go," Gandalf said authoritatively.  Everyone was shocked to see Saruman return to the window, seemingly against his will.  

"I have not finished with you," Gandalf continued.  "You have become a fool.  Stay then, if that is your choosing, but you will not easily leave this place again unless Mordor aids you." Gandalf threw off his grey travel cloak and revealed his white robes, "I am not Gandalf the grey, whom you betrayed. I am Gandalf the white, who has returned from death.  You have no color now, and I cast you from the order and from the Council."

Gandalf stretched out his hand and spoke in a clear and determined voice, "Saruman, your staff is broken."

Miranda heard the loud crack, and her eyes grew huge at the display of authority and power Gandalf had shown.  Saruman's staff split in his hand, and the head of it fell down at Gandalf's feet.

"Go!" Gandalf commanded, and Saruman shrieked, fell and crawled back into his tower.  It was then that a shiny black sphere came hurtling down at the stairs from one of the upper windows.  It struck the stairs between Gandalf and Théoden, shattered the step it hit, and then rolled harmlessly down the steps.

"The murderous rogue!" Ẻomer exclaimed.

"No, that was a parting gift from master Wormtongue," Gandalf said.

"An ill aimed one," Théoden said with a chuckle.

"Perhaps he couldn't decide who he hated more, Gandalf or Saruman," Gimli said with a chuckle.

Miranda stared at the stone globe.  It looked like a custom bowling ball, black with grey marbled through it.  It had depth, and drew in the sunlight.  She watched as it slowly rolled over to where Merry and Pippin were standing, and she knew there was something strange about it.  The black stone came to rest at Pippin's feet, and he naturally bent down to take it.  As he reached for it, Miranda suddenly felt a piercing pain in her head, and when he touched it, Miranda collapsed.  Haldir caught her and gently laid her on the ground.

"I'll take that," Gandalf said quickly as he took the stone from Pippin and tucked it inside of his cloak.  "I did not ask you to touch it."

"Gandalf," Haldir said with a hint of alarm in his voice.

Everyone turned to see what could cause such concern in the Elf.  Haldir was kneeling beside Miranda's pale form with a look of utter panic on his face.  Ẻomer closed the distance form the stairs to Miranda quickly and gave the elf a suspicious look.

"You were supposed to keep her safe," Ẻomer said to Haldir.

"None present are to blame," Gandalf said as he leaned over Miranda.  He sighed and spoke softly, but with authority.  "Miranda, come back to us, it is not your time to leave."

Miranda moaned softly and opened her eyes.  She blinked a couple of times and then suddenly sat up and said, "Don't touch the stone!"

Pippin was overcome with a look of guilt.  

Gandalf just tried to calm her, "The stone is in my care, Miranda.  It will not harm you again."

"The stone did that?" Haldir asked.  "What is it? How?"

Gandalf waved off the Elf's questions and the other unspoken questions that hung in the air.  "Our business with Orthanc is concluded," he said.  "Let's go."  He glanced back at Miranda and sighed heavily.  This turn of events was unexpected.  Miranda had not gone near the stone and yet it affected her.  He would question her about it later to see how much harm may have been done, but for now, they needed to put some distance between themselves and Isengard.

Ẻomer brushed past Haldir to help Miranda onto her horse.  He mounted his own and waited beside her for everyone else to mount up.  Haldir gave Ẻomer a smug look, but said nothing as he mounted his own horse and took up guard on Miranda's other side.

Gimli watched the obvious maneuvers with a smile, though it faded when he looked at Miranda.  She was pale, distant, and her eyes seemed to stare blankly.  Something had definitely happened to her.  

As Gimli took his seat on the horse behind Legolas, he whispered to his friend, "Miranda is not well."

"That is plain, but there is little we can do about it now," Legolas said.  "Gandalf will look after her.  He's the only one who can."

The company rode away from the black tower toward the gates where they paused while Gandalf discussed the management of Isengard with Treebeard. The old Ent agreed to keep a close watch on Saruman and Wormtongue.

Miranda was only dimly aware of her surroundings.  She was lost in a strange dream, and saw more shadows than colors.  She watched Gandalf speaking to Treebeard, but could barely understand them.  In her head she could hear the screeching of those horrible Nazgul ringing in her head.  She closed her eyes and shook her head, hoping to shake the fog from her mind.

"My lady, are you all right?" Ẻomer asked.

"Of course she isn't all right," Haldir said from the other side of Miranda.

Miranda raised her head and opened her eyes.  Ẻomer and Haldir just waited for her to speak.

"I am well," she said weakly, and managed a small smile.

Treebeard said his farewells to the company, and especially Merry and Pippin, and then Gandalf mounted Shadowfax, and the company was off.

*****

It was twilight when they finally halted to make camp.  Miranda practically fell from her horse, but managed to stay on her feet.  This time it was Legolas and Gimli who came to her aid.

"Come Miranda and sit with your friends," Gimli said as he took her hand and led her to the campfire.

"It has been a long time since so many of our company sat around the fire together," Legolas said with a smile.

Miranda smiled and followed them, leaving Haldir and Ẻomer behind without a second thought.  Haldir sighed and looked over at Ẻomer.  

"The lady does not seem to notice either of us," Haldir said.

"I have marked it," Ẻomer agreed.  "I have yet to figure the lady out."

Haldir just smiled and said, "I have figured her out, but I won't stop trying anyway."

"She is in love with one of the others?" Ẻomer asked in surprise.  "She does not seem to favor anyone."

"No," Haldir said.

"Then what have you figured out?" Ẻomer asked, now more confused than ever.

Haldir's expression grew stern, almost angry, "She loved Boromir, and has not gotten over his death."

Gandalf broke into their conversation as he walked up behind them, "No, Haldir, that is not why you can't gain her affections," Gandalf sighed.  "Her life has not been an easy one, and the weight of her gift hangs heavily on her.  She does not expect to live through this conflict."

"Has she seen…?" Haldir started to ask, but Gandalf interrupted.

"Miranda keeps her sight to herself unless she feels it can be of help," Gandalf said.  "Do not question her in this matter or you will spoil whatever chances you have to gain her affections." 

Haldir and Ẻomer stared at Gandalf as he headed toward the campfire leaving them speculating about that final warning.  Finally, Ẻomer frowned and led the horses away to graze with the others.  

Haldir looked over at Miranda who sat near the fire with her companions.  She smiled at Gimli's story and Haldir wondered what it was about her that he was so drawn to.  Perhaps it was her innocent courage.  Despite her fears, she boldly faced the battle at Helm's Deep like a seasoned warrior.  She suffered through frightening dreams nightly without complaint or council, and still had smiles for her friends in the morning.  She did not pretend to be anything but a simple girl out of her element, yet she was obviously more.  Haldir smiled to himself and walked over to the fire.

"So, Miranda," Théoden began, "How did you come to join this company?"

"That is a long story, good King," Miranda said.  "One day I went to a meeting with all these important leaders, and the next morning I was traveling the countryside with this bunch," Miranda said with a smirk.  "But if you'll all excuse me, I'm exhausted.  I think I'll turn in."

When Miranda stood and picked up her travel bag, Théoden, Ẻomer, and Haldir stood as well.  Aragorn followed suit, quickly joined by Legolas and Gimli, and Merry and Pippin.  Gandalf just sat and poked at the fire with a smile.  Miranda turned to look at them, all standing around the campfire, with a cocked eyebrow and a questioning look.

"It is custom to stand out of respect for a lady…" Théoden began, but his words trailed off when he saw Miranda looking at her companions with a smile on her face and laughter in her eyes.

"Goodnight, gentlemen," Miranda said, barely able to keep from laughing.  She gave a mock courtsey and left.  She found a quiet spot and went right to sleep.

Gimli roared with laughter as he and the rest of them went to get some sleep too.  


	20. Black Stone

****Black Stone****

Merry and Pippin were lying awake, unable to settle down from the days events.  They chatted quietly about Treebeard and their reunion with the fellowship.  But Pippin's mind kept steering his thoughts back to the black stone.

"I wonder what it is," Pippin said.

"Pippin, remember the words of Sam, 'Do not meddle in the affairs of wizards- they are subtle and quick to anger,'" Merry warned.

"I don't want to meddle, I just want another look at it," Pippin said defensively.

"There's no use wishing for what you can't have," Merry said.  "You'll have to wait 'til morning to ask Gandalf about it.  Now go to sleep."

Pippin frowned and grumbled under his breath, but wrapped his cloak around himself and rolled over to try and sleep.

*****

_Miranda found herself standing in the midst of a great battle as she had seen in so many dreams before.  Her sword was stained with orc blood, and she searched the horizon for her black enemy. Aragorn and Ẻomer were fighting side by side some yards ahead, and Gimli and Legolas were fighting together a few yards behind her.  Somewhere she saw Haldir and the brothers, but had lost track of them.  She turned her attention back to her search.  The creature was coming for one purpose, she knew too well, and she had to stop it from killing the future.  In the distance she alone could see it, a great giant of a shadow, stalking its prey.  Miranda charged ahead, swinging her sword at any orc that blocked her way.  This was her chance to save him…it was her only purpose in this quest.  _

*****

Pippin stared at the stars and thought of the stone.  He could almost feel it in his hands, and every attempt to drive it from his mind failed.  He had to get another look at it.  He glanced at Merry who was peacefully slumbering a few feet away.  Pippin sighed softly as he sat up.  The guards were posted far enough away that he would not draw attention to himself.  He rose and walked softly to where Gandalf lay sleeping.  He held his breath and stepped close enough to see the bundle in the crook of his arm.  He stooped down, took the stone, and crept away.  Suddenly the fear of discovery overcame him and he found a large rock, wrapped it in the cloth that covered the black stone, and placed it beside Gandalf.  

Satisfied that the plan would work, Pippin returned to the pilfered stone and knelt beside it.  He sat like a child with a new toy, all giddy with excitement as he lifted the stone into his lap and gazed into it.  It was smooth and shiny, and he could see the moon and stars reflected on its surface, but then there was a faint red glow in its center.  The glow brightened and filled the stone, and Pippin felt himself drawn closer and closer until his nose was nearly touching it.  Then the stone went black again, and Pippin was frozen in place, unable to pull away.  His eyes grew huge, and he muttered to himself…

*****

_Miranda had finally reached the shadow, and gave it two respectable slashes with her sword when her dream went black.  She felt a sudden chill wrap around her like a great hand clasping her and squeezing.  She looked up and saw Pippin sitting in a great bonfire, holding the stone._

_"No," Miranda said in shock.  "Pippin, no!"  Miranda ran to him and wrenched him away from the stone. Pippin collapsed on the ground as the flames disappeared, but Miranda was suddenly confronted by the great eye.  She was suddenly on fire, and the pain was beyond comprehension._

_"No! Go away!" she screamed.  _

_And then everything went black..._

Pippin shrieked, and collapsed, effectively waking everyone in camp.  A moment later, Miranda screamed.

"So this is the thief," Gandalf said as he wrapped the stone in a cloth and tucked it in his cloak.  He looked at Aragorn and said, "Look after Miranda; I'll be there in a moment."

Aragorn nodded and went to her, though she was already well tended.  Ẻomer and Haldir were kneeling on either side of her.  She was still asleep, or unconscious, but her face was drawn into an expression of great pain.

"Pippin, what mischief have you done to yourself, and Miranda?" Gandalf asked as he knelt over the limp hobbit.  He checked his breathing and touched his head, and suddenly Pippin sat up.

"It is not for you, Saruman!" he said in a harsh voice.  "I'll send for it at once."  Then he squirmed and struggled to get away, but Gandalf held him firmly.

"Peregrin Took," Gandalf said authoritatively, "Come back!"

Pippin collapsed and cried, "Gandalf! I'm so sorry, forgive me."

"Forgive you for what?" Gandalf asked.  "What have you done?"

"I took the ball and looked at it, and I saw horrible things," Pippin said.  "And then he came and questioned me. He was looking at me, and I could not get away, until the angel came.  That is all I remember."

"What did you see and what did you say?" Gandalf asked sternly.

Pippin visibly cringed as he squeezed his eyes shut and did not answer.  Everyone stared at him in silence, but Merry turned away.  Gandalf just looked into his face with a hard expression and said, "Speak!"

Pippin spoke in a soft voice that cracked with fear, "I saw a dark sky and battlements.  There were things with wings flying around the battlements.  They looked like bats, and I think there were nine of them.  One of them started flying towards me, and then he came.  He did not speak, but I understood."

"'So you have come back?' he said. 'Why have you not reported for so long?' When I did not answer, he asked, 'Who are you?'  I did not answer, but it hurt me terribly, so I said, 'A Hobbit.'  Then he saw me and laughed at me.  He said we would meet again soon and that I should tell Saruman that I was not for him, but that he would send for me at once."

"Then he was gloating, and I thought I would die in the fire.  It was burning, but a beautiful bright light came and grabbed me away from it, and shouted for it to go away.  That is all I remember."

Gandalf looked deeply into his eyes, and then finally sighed and released him.  "Very well," Gandalf said.  "You were not harmed, and there is no lie in you.  You were fortunate he did not hold you long, thanks, I believe, to Miranda.  The next time your palms itch, tell me."

Pippin shuddered and cringed with guilt, and Gandalf's expression softened.

"Be at peace, Pippin.  I forgive you," Gandalf said.  "Lie there and rest.  I will look to Miranda."

Gandalf rose, and told Merry to stay with him, and then he went over to Miranda.  She was surrounded by her friends, which was no surprise, and he just motioned for them to stand aside.  He knelt beside her and spoke.

"Miranda, wake up," Gandalf said.

Miranda squirmed and mumbled softly, "No, go away.  You can't have him, go away."

Gandalf spoke again, more firmly, "Miranda!"

Her eyes flew open and she looked at Gandalf in shock.  "He saw me, Gandalf, he saw me."

"I know, child.  Tell me what happened," Gandalf said.

Miranda looked nervously at the expectant faces around her.  She looked back at Gandalf's patient expression and said, "Do I have to?"

"Yes," Gandalf said.  "It could be very important."

Miranda sighed and sat up.  She stared straight ahead as if off into the distance and began, "I was standing in vast darkness and I saw Pippin was captive to the stone, surrounded by fire.  I ran to him and pulled him away from it, and the fire went out, but the eye came.  Then he spoke to me."  Miranda's breath caught in her throat and she stopped.

Gandalf waited patiently for her to continue.

"He demanded that I tell him who I was, but I refused.  Then I was on fire, and it…was very…painful," she said softly.  "But I still didn't answer.  I just screamed for him to go away, and the fire went out and everything went black." She paused and looked at Gandalf, "Is Pippin alright?"

Gandalf looked at Miranda with a smile.  "Pippin will be fine."

Miranda gave Gandalf a weak smile, and lay back down. 

"Rest now," Gandalf said.  "You've been battling darkness when you should have been sleeping."  Gandalf stood and everyone went back to the campfire to talk.  Only Ẻomer stayed behind to watch over Miranda.   

*****

"Well?" Aragorn asked.

"Pippin will be fine," Gandalf said.  "In a few days he won't remember what he saw."

"And Miranda?" Théoden asked from across the fire.

"She is unharmed, though the experience was terrifying for her," Gandalf said.  "She is very strong, and no doubt surprised him.  She will recover." 

Gandalf paused and looked at Aragorn.  "Will you take the Orthanc stone and guard it?  It is a dangerous charge."

"Dangerous, yes," Aragorn agreed, "but not to all.  There is one who may claim it by right, for this is surely the _palantír of Orthanc from the treasury of Elendil, set here by the Kings of Gondor.  Now my hour draws near, I will take it."_

Gandalf looked at Aragorn, and bowed as he presented the stone to him, to the surprise of everyone. "Receive it, lord," Gandalf said.  "But if I may council you on the use of your own, do not use it…yet."

"When have I ever been hasty, or rejected your council?" Aragorn asked.

"Never," Gandalf conceded.  "See that you do not stumble at the end of the road.  And keep this secret, all of you.  It would not do for Pippin to know where it is kept, in case the stone calls him again."  Then Gandalf looked at Aragorn and added softly, "When the time comes to use it, take care to give a little distance between you and Miranda.  She does not need to confront him again."

Aragorn nodded his understanding and put the stone away in his pack.

"This may yet turn to our advantage," Gandalf said.  "The dark lord will think the stone is still in Isengard, and that a hobbit is captive there.  It will be some time before he learns his mistake.  We must use that time to get farther from Isengard.  I will ride ahead with Pippin at once."

"I will keep Ẻomer and ten riders with me and leave at first light," Théoden said.  "The rest may go with Aragorn when they choose."

"As you like," Gandalf said.  "But make all speed to cover the distance to Helm's Deep."

*****

Miranda couldn't sleep, and finally opened her eyes and sat up.  She realized someone was sitting beside her, and she gasped in surprise.

"It is only me, lady, Ẻomer," he said.  "Gandalf said you should rest."

"I can't sleep," Miranda said in annoyance.  "I see only nightmares when I close my eyes."

"Has it always been like that for you?" Ẻomer asked with concern.

"No," Miranda said.  "I used to be like everyone else, I don't know what happened to make the dreams start."

"Gandalf said it is a gift," Ẻomer said. 

"Gandalf can sleep at night," Miranda said with a smirk.  "So can you, lord Ẻomer.  Don't waste your rest talking to me; we will be riding hard tomorrow."

"My name is just Ẻomer," he said.  "And time spent with you is not wasted.  Besides," he added humorously, "I am a rider of Rohan.  I was practically born on a horse."

Miranda smiled at his comment, and Ẻomer felt a knot in his throat.

"My lady, you should smile more often," he said seriously.  "You are very beautiful when you smile."

Miranda blushed at his compliment and turned away, "I smile often enough."

"No," Ẻomer said sadly, "You don't.  And I would slay every orc in Middle earth to see that smile."

Miranda turned to look at him in surprise.  His expression was serious, and there was a twinkle of moonlight reflected in his eyes.  She opened her mouth to speak, but he gently placed his finger on her lips to stop her.

"There is nothing you need to say," he said.  "Perhaps now, you know how I feel about you, Miranda."  He moved his finger from her lips and gently touched her cheek.  Then he smiled.  "Try to rest," he said and left.

Miranda watched him go, still in shock.  Ẻomer?  He barely knows me, and I barely know him, she thought.  She turned away from the campfire and looked up at the moon.  When had everything become so complicated? 

*****

Suddenly, there was a great shadow that passed over the moon, and Miranda sprang to her feet and ran to the campfire.

"It's coming!" she said to Gandalf.  

Gandalf looked to the sky and nodded in agreement, "Nazgul!  The messengers of Mordor have crossed the river," Gandalf said.  "We cannot wait for the dawn, ride now.  Hurry!"

Gandalf called for Shadowfax, and went over to Pippin.  "Come, you ride with me," Gandalf said as he slung his bag over his shoulders and mounted Shadowfax.  Aragorn lifted Pippin up to him, and Gandalf bid them farewell.

"Follow quickly," Gandalf said. "Away Shadowfax!"  And Gandalf was off, as swift as the wind.

Miranda watched him go and sighed.  "Well, I can't sleep anyway," she said to herself.  "We might as well be on our way."

Aragorn heard her comment and asked, "Are you alright?"

Miranda frowned at his concern, provoking laughs from Legolas and Gimli.

"The lad will never learn," Gimli said humorously.  "The lady can take care of herself."

Legolas just shrugged off the dwarf's humor and walked over to Miranda, "You know, its all right to let your friends worry about you a little," he said quietly.  "We won't think any less of you for being tired after what happened."

Miranda smiled at her friends and said, "I know, but right now there are more important things to worry about."

"Quite right," Théoden said.  "We'll ride to Helm's Deep tonight under cover of darkness."

They broke camp, and Miranda gathered up her blanket to prepare to go.  Haldir led her horse over to her, and she smiled when she saw him.

"I won't make the mistake of asking if you are well," Haldir said.  "But I was concerned for you."

"I do not need to be fussed over, Haldir," Miranda said as she mounted Tempest.  "You ought to know me better than that by now."

"No, my lady," Haldir said.  "I have been in your company for a while now, and I find I know very little about you." 

"Well," Miranda said slowly, "there's not much to tell, and now's not the time."  She gave Tempest a gentle kick in his side and headed to where everyone was gathering to ride out.

Haldir mounted his own horse with a frown on his face.  "I think there is more to tell than you think," he said to himself. 

When everyone was ready they headed out with Théoden and Aragorn in the lead.  It was a long ride, and they wanted to cover the distance before dawn.  Miranda leaned forward and hung on to Tempest's mane.  The wind bit coolly into her face and she smiled to herself as they galloped over the hills to Helm's Deep.


	21. Lunch at the Hornburg

****Lunch at the Hornburg****

The company rode swiftly, with Gimli riding behind Legolas, and Merry riding in front of Aragorn.  They had barely passed the Fords of Isen when one of the riders from the rear of the column rode up to the King.

"My lord, there are riders following us," he said.  "They are riding hard and will soon overtake us."

Théoden halted the riders and everyone turned to face their pursuers.  Miranda could hear the approaching riders as the sound of pounding hooves grew to a thunder.  When the riders were about twenty yards off, Ẻomer shouted to them.

"Halt, halt!" Ẻomer ordered.  "Who rides in Rohan?"

The approaching riders stopped suddenly and a silence hung in the air between the two companies.  Then one rider dismounted and slowly approached until he was only a few feet away.

"Rohan? That is good news to us, for we have ridden fast and far to get here," he said.

"You have found it," Ẻomer said. "But this is the realm of Théoden the King, and none ride here but by his leave.  Who are you and what is your errand?"

"Halbarad Dủnadan, Ranger of the North," he said.  "We seek one Aragorn of Arathorn, and we heard he was in Rohan."

"And you have found him!" Aragorn said, as he gave his reigns to Merry and went to greet his friend.  He gave him a hug and said, "Halbarad!  You are a welcome, if unexpected sight!"

Aragorn turned back to the King and his company and said, "All is well, these are some of my kin from far off."

"I have some thirty with me," Halbarad said.  "That is all that could be gathered in haste, but the brothers Elladan and Elrohir have come with us, wishing to go to the war.  We came as fast as we could when your summons came."

Miranda sat up straight in her saddle when she heard the newcomer mention the brothers.  She tried to search the faces of the riders for a glimpse of her friends, but it was too dark.

"I sent no summons, except perhaps in wish, but that matters little.  Come, we ride in haste as well.  Ride with us, if the King will give his leave," Aragorn said, looking back at the king.

"Yes," Théoden said with a smile.  "If these men be anything like you, they will add strength to our ranks that cannot be counted by heads!"

The riders set out again, and Aragorn rode with the Rangers, exchanging news and catching up.  After the urgent messages were given, Elrohir said to him, "I have a message for you from my father, He said, _the days are short, if you are in haste remember the paths of the dead_."

Aragorn pondered the message thoughtfully and nodded to the elf.  He noticed Halbarad carrying a tall staff, wrapped tightly in black cloth and had to ask about it, "What is that you carry?"

"It is a gift I bring you from the lady of Rivendell," Halbarad said.  "She made it is secret, and sent you a message, _the days now are short.  Either our hope comes, or all hopes end.  Farewell, Elfstone_."

"Then I know what you are carrying," Aragorn said.  "Carry it for me a little longer."  Aragorn's expression grew wistful and he absentmindedly reached up and touched the stone on the necklace Arwen had given him.

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged looks, and Elladan broke into his thoughts with another question, "And how fares Miranda?" 

"Yes," Elrohir said, "is she still with you?"

Aragorn smiled, "She is still in our company, and fares well, though I think seeing you both will raise her spirits."

"So she is in poor spirits?" Elladan asked.

Aragorn's face grew serious and thoughtful for a moment while he chose his words. "Miranda has seen many unpleasant things," he said carefully.  "She is not as light hearted as she was when first we found her in the forest of Rivendell."

The brothers contemplated his words, and the company continued on in silence until they reached Helm's Deep.

*****

It was in the grey of morning when they finally rode up the long ramp to the Hornburg.  Miranda could see the repairs on the deeping wall were well underway, and the fallen had all been buried.  It was obvious that a great battle had taken place here, but it was nowhere near the grisly appearance they had left only a few short days ago.

Haldir had insisted that Miranda go and take her rest, and it was some hours later before anyone came to wake her.  

"Miranda, get up, they are serving food in the great hall," Legolas said.  "I cannot remember the last time you had a decent meal."

Miranda yawned and sat up, catching sight of Legolas and Gimli's expectant faces.

"Were you able to sleep?" Gimli asked.

"Yes, this time, thanks," Miranda said.  She rose and followed her friends down to the hall.  She looked around for the brothers but did not see them.  "I would like to find someplace to wash first," Miranda said thoughtfully.

Legolas nodded.  "That's a good idea," Legolas said.  "Perhaps you would like to wear that gown lady Galadriel gave you."

"Yes," Gimli agreed.  "You'll have plenty of time to change again before we need to leave."

Legolas and Gimli led Miranda to a room where she could wash, and Gimli stood guard at the door to insure she had privacy.  About twenty minutes later, Miranda shyly immerged from the room wearing the gown.  She had let her hair down, and Gimli noticed that it had grown some since the last time she had worn it loose.  Gimli gave her a smile.

"Here is a sight that will brighten everyone's day," Gimli said to Legolas.

The trio continued down to the main hall, Legolas realized that only the fellowship had ever seen Miranda dressed in a gown before.  He wondered how Ẻomer and Haldir would react.

"Ẻomer was asking about you this morning," Legolas said.

Miranda suddenly stopped, and Gimli and Legolas turned back to see her confused expression.  "What did he ask?"

Legolas just smiled broadly and said, "He was just asking where you were from."

"And if you would be joining us for the meal," Gimli added with a wink.

Miranda rolled her eyes and started walking again.  "I do not understand men," she said quietly.  "I simply don't understand."

"He likes you," Legolas said.  "What's to understand?"

"Why?" Miranda asked.  "I hardly know him.  I usually look like a mess, and I keep to myself."

"It's the eyes," Gimli said with conviction, gaining a quick look from Legolas.  Gimli glanced at him and said, "What?"

"All right, that's enough," Miranda said.  "I'm hungry, and I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Why not?" Legolas asked.  "Don't you like him?"

Miranda didn't answer.  She just brushed past them and entered the hall with a blush on her face, leaving the pair laughing in her wake.  She was quickly halted by two familiar voices.

"Miranda!" Elladan and Elrohir said when they saw her.  

Miranda spotted them coming towards her and she smiled broadly.  "Brothers!" she exclaimed.  "It is so good to see you both."

Elladan caught her in a big hug and nearly lifted her off the floor, and then Elrohir did the same.

"We have missed you, little friend," Elladan said.  "You look well, but a bit thinner than last we saw you."

"Come, sit with us," said Elrohir as he grabbed her hand and led her to the table.

Théoden was already seated, with Merry at his side.  Ẻomer and the riders were also gathering, and then he noticed Miranda.  She was taking a seat near the far end of the table between Elladan and Elrohir, with Legolas and Gimli seated across from them.  Ẻomer gave a bow to the king.

"If you'll excuse me uncle," Ẻomer said softly, he turned and took a seat by Legolas across from Miranda.

Théoden glanced at Merry and they exchanged knowing smiles.

Miranda's ears were buzzing with the news from Rivendell.  The brothers filled her in on their journey to meet Aragorn, and Miranda told them a little of their own journey.

"You missed a great victory here," Miranda said. "Legolas and Gimli here were keeping count, and finished the night with only one orc head separating their scores."

"And Miranda scored a respectable number herself before the dawn," Gimli said.

Ẻomer watched Miranda in silence.  He had not heard much of her involvement in the battle, and was surprised.  He noted the attention she was getting from the two elves, and tried to ignore it.  Miranda seemed to treat them only as good friends, so he was not concerned, until Haldir walked in the hall.

Miranda saw Haldir and smiled brightly.  "Haldir," she said.  "I wondered where you were, won't you join us?"

"Yes," Elladan said.  "Here's a free chair."

Ẻomer's heart sank.  It is as he feared, she likes the elf.  

As the meal concluded, Ẻomer excused himself and went to speak to Théoden.  "It is near the hour you appointed for our departure, and we have yet to see Aragorn.  Shall I bid men sound the horns?"

"We will get ready to ride," Théoden said.  "Send word to Aragorn that it is nearly time to depart.  Merry here will ride with me as my squire.  Have one of the men prepare a pony for him."

Ẻomer nodded, and the hall quickly emptied as the King and his men prepared to leave.  Miranda rose from the table to go change, but Ẻomer caught up to her before she left.

"My lady," Ẻomer said.  "Will you ride with me today?"

"Your place is by your King," Miranda said.  "My place is with my friends, the fellowship."

"Am I not also your friend, Miranda?" Ẻomer asked.

"I count all in this company my friends, sir," Miranda said carefully.

"Some, I think, more than others," Ẻomer said, glancing at Haldir who was obviously waiting for Miranda by the door. "You light up when you are with the others, and you are quiet and distant with me.  Why?" 

"Lord Ẻomer," Miranda started, but Ẻomer interrupted.

"Ẻomer," he corrected.

"Ẻomer, I have an obligation that I must fulfill," Miranda said softly. "Truthfully, I don't know how I feel.  I'm not used to…your kind of attention, and I just don't have the time to think of anyone as more than a friend."

"Then please, Miranda, think of me as your friend," Ẻomer said as he bowed and lifted her hand to his lips.  He looked into her eyes for a moment, noting the blush on her cheeks, and then released her hand.  "I look forward to seeing you later.  If you will excuse me, I must make ready to leave."  

Miranda gave him a shy smile and watched him leave.  She turned back to the door, where Haldir and the brothers were waiting.  They stood with their arms crossed and all three of the elves had expectant expressions on their faces.

"What?" Miranda asked defensively as her face turned three shades of red.

"Please, Miranda, think of me as a friend…" Elrohir said with a smirk on his face.

Miranda quickly brushed past them and headed for the stairs.  "I have to change," she said, ignoring the comment.

"Miranda wait," Elladan said as he caught up to her.  "Ignore my brother."

"I did," Miranda said dryly.

"You must understand," Elladan said.  "The horse lord is not the only one who cares for you."

Miranda looked at each one of the elves standing there, and noted how Haldir would not make eye contact with her.  She finally understood.  

"Well, you all heard what I told him, and the same goes for anyone else," Miranda said.  "I can't think like that right now."  She turned back to the stairs and left.

When she was out of sight, Haldir punched Elladan in the arm. "When I want your help I'll ask for it," he said, and left.

Elladan rubbed his arm and looked at his brother.  "Who was talking about him?"

Elrohir just shrugged.

*****

The riders were assembling in front of the keep, and Théoden, Ẻomer, and Merry rode down from the gate to join them.  There were five hundred Rohirrim joining the King's small company, leaving only a small garrison at the Keep.  

The Rangers were already mounted, and waited in an ordered formation a little apart from the other riders.  They were wearing dark grey cloaks over their armor, and their hoods were drawn up over their helms.  Miranda thought they looked rather intimidating, and wasn't sure where in the column she would rather ride.  She stood aside from both companies and waited for Aragorn, who was just coming through the gate to join them.

He walked with Halbarad, Eomer, and the brothers, with Legolas and Gimli following.  Aragorn went to speak to Théoden, and Miranda just waited.  After a few moments, it was obvious that they were parting company.  Miranda mounted Tempest as Aragorn mounted his own horse.  Ẻomer, Aragorn, and Halbarad rode over to her.

"Théoden and his men will ride to Edoras for the muster of Rohan," Aragorn said.  "We will take another more dangerous road, and I cannot ask you to come."

"You are most welcome to ride with us, Miranda," Ẻomer said.  "Théoden himself offers the invitation."

"I am sorry, Ẻomer, but I must go with Aragorn," Miranda said to Ẻomer.  "Though I will miss your company on the road," she added with a smile.

"It will not be an easy road," Aragorn said.  "We are taking the Paths of the Dead."

"Aragorn," Miranda said sternly.  "You should know by now that you cannot change my mind, so you might as well save your breath."

Ẻomer sighed, and looked at Miranda.  "Our obligations lie with different captains, so here we must part.  I will miss your smile, my lady," he said, and then added to Aragorn.  "Look after her well until we meet again."  He turned his horse and rode over to the king.  A moment later, he gave the order to leave, and Théoden, along with Merry and the riders were off.

"There goes three that I love," Aragorn said, "and the smallest not the least."

"A little people, but of great worth are the Shire folk," Halbarad agreed.

Aragorn looked at Miranda a moment and then asked, "What has passed between you and Lord Ẻomer?"

"Nothing," Miranda said quickly.  "Are we ready to leave?"

"No," Aragorn said.  "I have been up all night, and need to eat.  We'll leave in an hour." 

Miranda gave him a nod, and rode back up the ramp and through the gate without another word.

"Interesting lady," Halbarad said.

"You have no idea," Aragorn said.


	22. A Night at Dunharrow

****A Night at Dunharrow****

Aragorn was seated in the main hall of the Hornburg eating in the company of Legolas and Gimli.  He was obviously weary from lack of sleep, and hard decisions.  

"Last night I looked in the stone of Orthanc," Aragorn said.

"You looked into that accursed stone?" Gimli asked in surprise.  "Even Gandalf feared the encounter."

"You forget to whom you are speaking," Aragorn said.  "I am the lawful master of the stone, and possess the strength and will to use it, or so I judged.  It was a long struggle, and the weariness is slow to pass, but I was able to sway the stone to my will."

"Yet the dark lord still holds dominion," Legolas said.  "He will strike more quickly with the revelation of the heir of Isildur."

"But the hasty stroke often goes astray," Aragorn said.  "I have seen an enemy unlooked for pressing in on Gondor from the south.  If it is not countered swiftly, it will draw strength from the defense of Minas Tirith."

"Then the city will be lost," Gimli said.  "For what help is there for them?"

"Since I have no help to send, I must go myself," Aragorn said.  "There is one way to cross the mountains and reach the coastland before it is too late, and that is the Paths of the Dead."

Miranda, who had sought a little solitude after her farewell to the Riders of Rohan, had wandered into the hall as Aragorn was explaining the history of the Paths of the Dead.  She listened unnoticed in the shadows as Aragorn told the story of the betrayal of Isildur by the Men of the mountains, who broke their oath to fight Mordor.  Isildur cursed them and they wait without the peaceful rest of death until their oath be fulfilled.  

Miranda closed her eyes as she felt the icy breath of the dead on her neck, and saw a gate guarded by a long dead silent sentry.   Her eyes flew open again as she tried to push the vision from her mind.  Her promise to Galadriel to face the dark enemy in her dreams forced her to remain close to Aragorn, and she would not shrink from her path now no matter how frightening it might be. 

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were finishing up and preparing to leave, so Miranda slipped out of the hall and headed back down to the green to wait with the hooded Rangers.  As she rode up to them, seated calmly and proudly on their horses in formation, she felt like an outsider in this world.  The fellowship was broken and separated, and she felt like a stranger, just following on the heels of a King who had no need for her.  

Halbarad watched the young woman ride down the ramp to a spot a few yards from the Rangers, and quietly wait for the rest of their party to arrive.  She had her hood drawn up, and was surprisingly well armed for a woman.  She did not look at them, but patted her horse on the neck and then sat motionless.  Aragorn had not told him anything about her, and he was suddenly curious as to how she came to be involved in this war.

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli walked down to the green where Halbarad had Aragorn's and Legolas' horses saddled and waiting.  They mounted up, with Gimli riding behind Legolas, and took their places at the head of the formation.  Aragorn glanced over at Miranda, and then motioned her over.  She rode over to him and waited for him to speak.

"You are very quiet today," Aragorn said.  "You seem troubled."

"No," Miranda said.  "I am fine.  Your men are waiting to depart."

Aragorn sighed at the obvious lie, but let it go.  He gave the order, and one of the Rangers sounded the horn, and they were off.  Aragorn rode at the head of the pack, with Halbarad, Legolas and Gimli, Haldir and the twins, with the Rangers following.  Miranda rode apart from the main group and didn't speak to anyone, not even Haldir or the twins.  She wrestled with her fears in silence, and showed only the quiet determined face she always used to mask her inner turmoil.  The company rode hard out of the ravine, and the pounding of hooves echoed like thunder.  While Théoden rode through the cover of the hills, the grey company rode fast over the plains.

*****

The next evening they came to Dunharrow as sunset fell, and were greeted by the Lady Ẻowyn, who was sent to govern the people in a safer location than Edoras.  She was obviously delighted to see Aragorn again, and graciously offered the hospitality of the hall.  The company had a fine supper, and Aragorn filled Ẻowyn in on all the details of Isengard, and what she had missed since their parting.  

Miranda sat near the end of the table, and ate in silence.  Haldir and the twins sat with her, but she barely spared them a smile.  She scarcely listened to the conversation, but did notice the stars in Ẻowyn's eyes.  She cringed at the thought that Ẻowyn was in for a rude awakening, Aragorn loved Arwen.

"My lords, you shall go to your beds with what comforts we can make in haste, but tomorrow…" Ẻowyn started to say but was interrupted.

"Please do not trouble over us," Aragorn said.  "If we can rest here tonight, and break our fast in the morning, we will be most grateful.  Our errand is urgent, and we must leave at first light."

"Then I thank you for riding so many miles out of your way to bring tidings to me here in my exile," Ẻowyn said.

"We didn't ride out of our way, for our road leads us past here," Aragorn said.  "Though no visit to you would be wasted, our need for haste would not have permitted a visit unless we were already riding this way."

"But there is no road through the mountains beyond here," Ẻowyn said in confusion.

"Yes, lady, for we are bound for the Paths of the Dead," Aragorn said.

Miranda looked at Ẻowyn and saw the look of utter terror in her eyes.  Miranda cringed and excused herself from the table.  She couldn't listen to anymore about it.  As she headed out of the hall, Haldir caught up to her.  

"Miranda, wait," Haldir said.

"Sorry, Haldir, but I'm exhausted," she said and kept walking.

Haldir caught her arm to stop her and she turned to face him.  "Please," Haldir said.  "Talk to me."

"I'm sorry, I have a lot on my mind, and I'm not big on talking right now," Miranda said as she stared at the ground.

Haldir reached up and gently lifted her chin to look into her eyes.  She was so beautiful, but her eyes were filled with worry, and she refused to take comfort from the company of her friends.  

"Miranda, you are not alone," he said.  "Don't push me away."

She tried to look away, but he wouldn't let her.  "Lady, don't you know how I feel about you?" Haldir asked.

Miranda studied his eyes and simply asked, "Why me?"

Haldir bent down and gently kissed her on the lips.  He released her and said, "Love is often mysterious, but this I understand," he began.  "You give of yourself freely, without holding back, without fear, and without regret.  You ask for nothing in return, and you keep your sorrows to yourself.  Lady your innocent eyes haunt me."

"Haldir…" Miranda said breathlessly.  "I don't know…"

"You don't know how you feel," he said sadly.  "I know."

"You have to understand," she said.  "I grew up alone, without a family.  When I came here, the fellowship became my family.  I love you all, I just …"

He sighed and pulled her into a hug.  "I am first and always your friend," he said.  "So as your friend, I ask you again; what's wrong?"

"The Paths of the Dead," Miranda said.  "It's the first time I've really been scared since we started this journey.  I can already hear them…"

"You don't have to go with us," Haldir said.  "Stay here where you'll be safe."

Miranda pulled herself away from him and headed down the hall to her room.  "No," she said.  "I have to go.  My time has nearly come, and I cannot leave the King."  And with that, she closed the door without looking back.

Aragorn came out of the hall with the twins and Legolas and Gimli, and they nearly ran over Haldir. 

"Why?" Haldir asked Aragorn harshly.  "What allegiance does she owe you?"

Aragorn regarded him in surprise.  "What are you talking about?"

"Miranda," Legolas said flatly.

"She would follow you through her darkest nightmares, and refuses to stay behind," Haldir said bitterly.  "Can't you see what this journey is doing to her?"

"She follows her own conscience, as do we all," Gimli said.

"No, she follows him," Haldir said firmly as he pointed at Aragorn.  He frowned, gave a snort, and stormed away without another word.  

"Two of them," Elladan said.

"Two of them what?" Aragorn asked.

"Two are in love with her," Elrohir said.  "Ẻomer and Haldir."

Aragorn gave a nod, "I thought as much," he said.  "But who does she favor?"

"Haldir thinks she favors you," Legolas said.

Aragorn gave a frown.  "No, that is not it at all," he said.  He looked at his long time friends and sighed.  They didn't seem to be convinced, and suddenly neither was he.  First Lady Ẻowyn, and now Miranda.  His life was beginning to seem very complicated where women were concerned.  "I'll go talk to her."

Legolas looked at Aragorn and smirked.  "You go rest," he said.  "I'll talk to her."

Aragorn smiled in relief and gave Legolas a nod.  Everyone broke up to go rest, except Legolas, who knocked on Miranda's door.

"Go away," Miranda said.

Legolas just laughed and said, "It's not Haldir."

"Come in Legolas," Miranda said.

Legolas opened the door to the sight of Miranda sitting on the bed, still dressed except for her boots.  She hugging her knees and stared at the wall.  He could see that she was upset as he crossed the room and sat beside her.

"You know, Haldir is worried about you," he said.

"He wants me to stay behind," Miranda said softly.  "But I can't."

"I know, but he doesn't understand," Legolas said.  "He thinks you're in love with Aragorn."

Miranda looked at him in shock, "What?"

Legolas smiled, "You're not?"

"You have to ask?" she asked him with an eyebrow cocked.

"You don't share your thoughts," Legolas said flatly.

"I love him, but I'm not in love with him," she said.  "I love all of you.  You're the family I never had," she added softly as she turned back to the wall.

"And Ẻomer and Haldir?" Legolas asked.

"They know nothing about me, either of them," Miranda said.  "They love who they think I am. That is all."

Legolas studied her for a while.  Her face was set like stone, and her expression was proud, but empty.  And then he finally understood the truth.  The reason she held herself at a distance.  The reason she withdrew when anyone showed her any sort of love.

"Someone hurt you," he said.  "You don't trust anyone with your heart, do you?"

"I don't want to talk about this," Miranda said, but Legolas saw the silent tears, and just hugged her.

"Whatever it was that happened to you in that world of yours, it won't happen here," he said.  "You know, we all love you too."

Miranda leaned against him and just sobbed.  Years of denial couldn't hold back the tears anymore.  The bruises that long ago faded from her skin had been carried in her heart. She was cocooned in a shell to guard herself from the pain of abuse from foster parents that should have loved her.  She learned at an early age that she wasn't worthy of love.  It was nearly impossible for her to understand when someone treated her with the tenderness and affection that Haldir and Ẻomer had.

"I am not used to being loved," Miranda said softly.  

Legolas felt a stab of pain in his chest at those words.  What kind of world had she come from?  He held her tighter, and let her cry.  When she had finally quieted down, he decided to ask, "What happened to you?"  Legolas felt her tense in his arms, but then slowly she relaxed again.

"You don't need to hear the story, Legolas," she said softly.  "It's not nearly as bad as you might think.  Anyway, I'm tired, and tomorrow will be a long day."

Legolas sighed and released her.  She was very stubborn, and he usually found it endearing, but not tonight.  "You need to let go of it," he said firmly.  "You'll never be free until you let it go."

"What do you know about it?" she asked harshly.  "Elves are perfect."

"If I was perfect," Legolas said.  "I could say a magic spell, and bring back your smile."

Miranda laughed at that.  

"Was that a smile?" he asked.

"A small one," she said. "Quit worrying about me.  I'm fine now."

Legolas stood up and looked down at her with his arms crossed.  "So, if you're fine," he said, "then you will stop pushing your friends away?"

"I promise," she said giving him a genuine smile.

"Good," Legolas said as he gave her a mischievous smile.  "Now tell me, which one of your admirers has caught your eye?"

Miranda looked at him in surprise and laughed as she blushed.  "I don't know," she said.  "I haven't given it much thought."

Legolas smiled as he headed for the door.  "You might want to think about it, but be careful," he said at the door as he turned to look at her.  "You don't want to break any hearts."  He gave her one last smile, and left.

Miranda sighed as she flopped back on the bed.  She closed her eyes and pictured Ẻomer sitting tall and proud on the back of his horse.  She could see his smile, and remembered the feel of his hand brushing softly against her cheek as he comforted her after her battle with the stone.  She smiled to herself at the memory.  Then she thought of Haldir, and the overwhelming emotion that filled his eyes as he kissed her.  She reached up and touched her lips.  Feather soft the caress had been, yet the memory of it was burned on her lips.  Warriors both, yet sweet and gentle they had been with her.  She knew she loved them both, as she loved all her friends, but which one did she feel more strongly for?

Miranda suddenly thought of the monster that haunted her dreams, and what might happen when she would finally confront it.  Her promise to protect the future had to come first.  Her own feelings were confusing, and could cloud her judgment.  If she lived through the last battle, then she would deal with her feelings for Ẻomer and Haldir.  She would just have to try to avoid them until then.  Miranda fluffed her pillow and settled in for sleep.  It was a good plan, avoid them, and maybe they'll forget…

*****

It was a good hour before dawn when lady Ẻowyn came to wake Miranda.  She brought her a change of riding clothes, and some water so she could wash.

"Good morning," Ẻowyn said.  "Your own clothes have seen several battles, so I brought you some to replace them."

"Thank you," Miranda said.  "It has been a long time since I have worn clean clothes."

Ẻowyn fidgeted slightly as she watched Miranda admire the gift, and lay out her weapons.  She longed to ride with the company, but Aragorn had turned her down flat.

"Miranda, I wondered if you might speak to Aragorn for me," she said.

Miranda looked at her, and knew exactly what she had in mind.  "He doesn't take advice from me, and he would say no," Miranda said.  "Your obligation is here."

"But you ride with them, what is the difference?" Ẻowyn asked angrily.

"I have no family, no home and no allegiance," Miranda said calmly.  "The only love I have ever known in my life is that I hold for those men out there.  I will go where they go, and die in battle for their cause."

"The cause is mine as well," Ẻowyn said.  

"You have a home to guard, and a great King who loves you very much," Miranda said.  "If I were in your place, I would stay, but I am not.  I must go."

Ẻowyn gave her a curt nod, and left her to dress.  She closed the door and headed to her room.  She knew that Miranda was right, but she didn't care.

*****

It was just before dawn when the company was ready to depart.  Everyone was mounted and ready, and Aragorn was about to mount his horse when Ẻowyn came out of the hall, dressed for travel and armed with a sword and shield.  Miranda hung her head.

"Let me ride with you," Ẻowyn asked Aragorn.

"I cannot take you with me without Théoden's permission," Aragorn said.  "He has appointed you here, as guardian of his people while he is away.  It is an honorable position."

Miranda tuned them out, and looked down the road they were about to take.  Haldir rode over to her and Miranda forced a smile.

"You don't have to pretend with me, Miranda," Haldir said.  "I know you're scared."

"Shhh!" Miranda said quickly as she looked around to see if anyone heard him.  "I do not wear my fear for the entire world to see."

"Last night you let me see, and there is no shame in it," he said.  "You are the bravest woman I know, and I will ride with you today."

Miranda looked at the Elf Captain and saw the sincere affection in his grey eyes.  She smiled warmly, and simply said, "Thank you."

Haldir gave her a slight bow and said, "Your servant, my lady."

Miranda's breath caught in her throat.  This was not part of the plan.  She was supposed to avoid him, and discourage him, but she couldn't help it.  Just having him near was comforting, and she couldn't bring herself to turn him away.  But the look in his eyes still startled her.

Haldir noted her alarmed expression and was going to say something, but the Rangers sounded the horn, so he had to wait.  He loved her.  He knew that now, but she was not ready to love him back.  He would have to be patient, and wait for her to discover her own feelings.  Many years he had walked the forests of Lorien, and had not felt for any elf maid what he felt for this woman.  She was barely more than a child in age, but her eyes held a mysterious discernment far beyond her years.  She still held the innocence of her youth, but the courage of a seasoned soldier.  She had been strong in battle, but compassionate and gentle with the wounded.

Haldir remembered the feel of her hands on his skin as she gently tended the gash in his side.  Her hands were warm and soft, and she had been so at ease with him, checking every rib for a break.  She had smiled freely, and even blushed.  But now that he had declared himself, she was becoming more withdrawn, quiet and unsure of herself.  He wondered if he had made a mistake last night.  Perhaps he shouldn't have told her how he felt.


	23. Walk with the Dead

****Walk with the Dead****

At the sound of the Rangers' horn, they rode down the path that led toward the Haunted Mountain.  The sun had not yet risen over the ridge when they came to a stand of ominous black trees that guarded the base of the mountain.  The path led through them, and a feeling of dread swept through the entire company.  Not even Legolas, who loved trees, felt comfortable on this road.  

For Miranda it was worse.  Her heart was racing, and the murmur of voices grew louder in her ears.  She glanced at Haldir who rode at her side, but schooled her expression into one of calm confidence despite her growing fear.  He gave her a smile and she managed to return it.

They quickly came to the entrance of the Paths of the Dead which was little more than a black hole in the base of the mountain guarded by a single stone in the path.  It stood like a phantom and the horses halted in protest to its presence, loathe to continue.

"This is an evil door," Halbarad said.  "I will dare to pass it nonetheless, but the horses won't abide it."

"But in we must go, and we will have need of the horses, so they must come with us," Aragorn said.

Everyone dismounted and led their horses through the black opening.  Aragorn led the way, and his determination gave strength to the rest of them.  The Rangers' horses followed without protest out of years of trust and love for their masters, but Legolas', Haldir's, and Miranda's horses did not want to go in.  Legolas and Haldir were able to calm their horses with soothing Elvish words and lead them in.  Miranda stroked Tempest's neck and started to sing 'Over the Rainbow' softly in his ear and he also calmed and allowed her to lead him on.  

As the light from the entrance faded, Aragorn lit a torch and continued on.  Elladan followed at the rear of the column, right behind Legolas, and carried another torch.  Gimli followed last, finding it the one cave in all of Middle Earth he did not care to see.  He followed close behind Elladan, and he could see little except for the dim flame of the torches.  He could feel a growing throng behind him, and heard murmuring all around him.  

Miranda was near the end of the group, with Haldir ahead of her and Legolas behind her.  She forced herself to push her fear aside and marched forward as if in a dream.  The voices in the darkness were ringing in her ears, and she tried desperately to tune them out.  She thought the road would go on forever, but soon they came into a vast cavern, and there seemed to be no walls around them.  She saw Aragorn walk out into the vast gloom to investigate a flash of gold that reflected the torchlight, and Elladan went with him.  As he drew closer to it, Miranda could see the body of a great man seated propped against a wall beside a great stone door.  She felt a sudden lump in her throat as she recognized him from her vision.  She felt uncontrollably drawn to him and left Tempest with Legolas.

Aragorn was kneeling beside the man, and was speculating with Elladan as to what might lay beyond the door.  Miranda stood in front of the body and said quietly, "Do not disturb him." 

Suddenly she could see his ghost standing before her.  He had been a handsome man in life, and of obvious importance.  She stared in wonder, and as Aragorn rose to continue down the path, he saw Miranda standing as if in a trance.  

"Miranda?" Aragorn asked, but she did not hear him.

The specter bowed to Miranda and spoke, _"We are the Oathbreakers, and will follow the heir of Isildur to fulfill our oath and have peace."_

As the ghost straightened up again, Miranda could see how closely he studied her, and she spoke to him softly, "Who are you, and why are you speaking to me?"

_"I was once a king and have paid many times over for my foolishness,"_ he said sadly.  _"I speak to you because you are a seer, and a keeper of light."_

"Miranda?" Aragorn repeated, interrupting the ghost's reply.

Miranda looked at Aragorn with glazed eyes, and then seemed to wake from a dream.  "Let's go," she said and then turned back to the ghost and gave him a bow.  She walked back to her horse, without another word.  

Aragorn stared at the body on the floor for a moment, and then returned to the head of the column.  He paused and looked back at Miranda who seemed lost in thought.   Aragorn sighed and spoke to the hordes that whispered in the darkness, "Let us pass, and then follow.  I summon thee to the Stone of Erech!" Then he turned back to the road and continued.  

There was no answer and the voices seemed to silence, but a rush of icy wind blew over them and the torches went out.  They continued in darkness, and it seemed like hours or even days, and Miranda thought they would never see the sky again.  But then they heard the soft tinkle of water and a light grew ahead of them.  Shortly they came to another opening, high and arched and it led to a narrow road, guarded on either side by sheer cliffs that cut like knives in the sky far above.  The stars twinkled in the sky, and yet it was still two hours until sunset.  

The company mounted again, and rode single file down the mountain road.  Legolas turned and saw a multitude of dark figures following.  "I see shapes of men and horses following," Legolas said.

"Yes, the dead are following, for they have been summoned," Elladan, who still rode at the rear of the column, said.

Miranda could hear the discussion behind her and was no longer afraid.  She remembered the sadness in the eyes of the king that spoke to her, and she felt pity for them.  They waited for hundreds of years for this chance to redeem themselves.  They would not harm anyone in the company.  

Aragorn led them out of the ravine, and there were the uplands of the Morthond Vale before them.  Miranda gazed at the sight before her with a sigh of relief.  There were lights coming from the windows of homes blanketing the countryside and Miranda thought it was a beautiful sight. 

Then Miranda heard Aragorn's voice clear and bright, "Friends forget weariness! Ride now, ride!  We must reach the Stone of Erech before the day is done, and long still is the way!"

The riders tore across the countryside, and followed a road that led over a bridge and down into the land.  Lights went out in houses, and people barred their doors, whispering with dread, "The King of the Dead.  The King of the dead is come upon us!"

Aragorn led them on a relentless pace until their horses were covered with the foam of sweat and were nearly stumbling.  It was near midnight when the company finally came to the Hill of Erech.  At the top stood a black stone like a great sphere half buried in the ground.  The half that showed was still the height of a tall man, and Miranda felt cold all over as she approached it.  The company halted when they reached it, and Aragorn dismounted.

Elrohir handed Aragorn a horn, and he sounded it.  It echoed clear and bright, like a silver trumpet.  After a few moments, it seemed that they could hear the answer of horns off in the distance, and Miranda held her breath.  There was a long silence, but the riders were aware of a great host gathered all around the hill.  Miranda noticed how anxious everyone was, including Haldir and Legolas, who were never usually afraid of anything.  Miranda felt calm, and she looked out over the shadows that gathered.

Aragorn looked out over the ghost army and shouted, "Oathbreakers, why have you come?"

"To fulfill our oath and have peace," was the reply.

"The hour has come at last," Aragorn said.  "Now I go to Pelargir upon Anduin.  And when all the land is clean of the servants of Sauron, I will hold the oath fulfilled, and you shall have peace and depart forever, for I am Elessar, Isildur's heir of Gondor." 

And then Halbarad unfurled the banner he had been carrying, and Miranda couldn't read any device because it was black, and there was little light.  Then there was silence from the ghost army for the rest of the night.

The company made camp beside the stone, and Miranda laid out her blanket away from the main group as usual.  Haldir was sitting by the fire talking to the twins when Aragorn came over.

"Where's Miranda?" he asked Haldir.

"Let her rest," Haldir said.  "She's not used to such hard riding."

"I need to speak to her," Aragorn said.  "And Miranda is much stronger than you give her credit for."

"You know her well then?" Haldir asked.

"No one knows Miranda well," Legolas said as he and Gimli approached the conference by the fire.

Haldir made no answer, but stared at the fire, deep in thought.

Gimli studied Haldir for a moment and then offered him a bit of Dwarf wisdom, "Women are a mystery, and Miranda is the most mysterious I've ever met."

"Well I know it," Haldir said.  "Last night she was terrified of this road, and today she is the calmest in the group."

"I noticed the change in her," Aragorn said.  "I see her there, please excuse me."

Miranda was looking at the stars when Aragorn stepped into her line of vision.  "Lady, I seek your council," he said.

Miranda looked at him curiously for a moment, and then offered him a seat beside her.  "You have many wise men around you," Miranda said, "Long time friends who understand this world far better than I do.  You are a King, why do you want to talk to me?"

"What happened today in the cave?" Aragorn asked.

"A ghost spoke to me," Miranda said.  "He told me they will follow you and fulfill the oath, like you heard them say."

"There is more," Aragorn said.  

Miranda tried to think of a way to evade the question, but couldn't come up with anything.  "Yes, there's more, but his words were for me, not you," Miranda said.  "And he never finished what he was going to say."

"What did he say, Miranda?" Aragorn pressed. He looked at her expectantly, and noted the concentration in her eyes.  She did not want to discuss this, but he could see she answered despite herself.

"He was the king," Miranda said.  "He knew I was a seer, and he told me I was a keeper of light." 

Aragorn looked thoughtful for a moment, and then commented, "Do you know what he meant?"

"No," she said softly.

Aragorn seemed satisfied with her answers, and then he suddenly changed the subject, "So, you and Haldir…"

"Stop right there," Miranda interrupted.  "That is none of your business."

Aragorn laughed at her briefly, but then he quieted and looked at her with a serious countenance.  "Why are you going with us, and not Théoden?"

"Aragorn, I can't really say," Miranda said carefully.

"Don't you trust me with your sight?  I have been your friend for a long time," Aragorn said.  "Do you trust us so little that you feel you must carry the burden alone?"

"You don't understand, Aragorn," Miranda said.  "Galadriel explained it to me once, and I have come to realize that my sight is for me, and the responsibility is mine.  I swore to her that I would meet it when it comes…" Miranda's voice trailed off.  She realized that she had said far more than she intended.

"What are you going to meet?" Aragorn prompted.  "Please, trust me with your confidence."

Miranda turned away from him and said softly, "I am sorry, but I can't.  This is not for anyone to know until it is done.  It is the reason I am here, and it is my hope that I will be equal to the task.  It is very important."  Miranda hung her head and added, "Now please don't ask about it again."

Aragorn sighed and rose to his feet.  "My lady, you are stubborn, but I understand your convictions.  I won't ask again, but if you change your mind, I would gladly listen," he said.  "I may be a King as you said, but I am also your friend."

"I know," Miranda said. 

"Goodnight, Miranda," Aragorn said, and then he left her to her rest.

Miranda sighed, and watched him head back to the fire.  She smiled when she saw Haldir sitting there laughing with Legolas, Gimli and the brothers.  She missed the carefree chats by the fire, but she was preoccupied with responsibility.  She knew her shadow was coming soon, she could feel it.  Her dreams were growing more and more detailed and urgent.  She lay down and tried to sleep.  The day's events were unnerving, and the ride had been exhausting.  It was not long before she was out cold.

_Miranda dreamed of the ghostly king and he walked with her in the sunlight on a beach.  She could smell the ocean, and he told her of the fateful day he had refused Isildur when he had been called to go to war.  Miranda listened to him pour out his soul to her and understood his regret._

_"You will gain your peace, and rest," Miranda told him._

_"Thank you seer," he said to her.  "And your light will sustain you through this dark war.  You give my people hope with your presence."_

*****

It was before dawn when Miranda was awakened by Haldir and the twins, "Miranda, wake up," Haldir said.

Miranda was startled awake, and sat up suddenly.  "What is it? What's wrong?  Am I late? Is it time to go?" she asked quickly.

"Not quite yet," Elladan said.  "But we were wondering what has happened during the night."

"Haven't you noticed?" Elrohir said as he bent down and picked up a handful of wildflowers.  "You are sleeping on a bed of flowers."

Miranda's blanket was surrounded by freshly picked wildflowers, and she was more surprised than any of them.  She looked at Haldir, who regarded her with concern.

"I have no answer for you," she said.  "I don't know where they came from."

Haldir kneeled down beside her, and the twins discreetly left.  "Miranda, did you dream last night?" he asked her softly.

"I didn't dream about flowers," she said with a smile.

Haldir looked intently into her eyes, and said, "Please don't jest."

"I dreamed about the king of those ghosts out there," Miranda said.  "He told me I was a good omen for them."

Haldir hung his head, and sighed as he took her hand.  "Why do you keep so much inside?  Elves are much freer with their thoughts, but you keep your feelings secret."

"I care for you very much, Haldir," Miranda said softly.  "That is no secret."

Haldir looked into her eyes again, but he could see the hesitation in her eyes.  He gave her a warm smile, despite the stab of pain at her reluctance.  "When you are ready, I will be here," he said.

"I wish I could say more," Miranda said.  "But…"

"It's alright," Haldir said.  "Friends first."

Miranda smiled. "Always friends."

And with that, he rose and prepared to leave.  Miranda watched him go, and her eyes were misty, but she did not cry.  She would have to break someone's heart, she knew, and it hurt.  She loved them both, and didn't know what to do.  Perhaps the looming shadow would take her life and save her from the choice, but that would break both their hearts.


	24. Relentless Journey

****Relentless Journey****

Miranda gazed out at the silent specters that surrounded the camp and wondered if it might have been them that surrounded her with flowers in the night.  She gathered up her blanket and went to tend to her horse Tempest.  She saw the Dunandan Captain, Halbarad cinching her saddle for her as she approached.

"Thank you, sir," she said quietly as she tied her travel bag to the back of her saddle.

"Halbarad, lady," he said.  "We'll be leaving in a few minutes, and Aragorn wished to see you.  He's there, by the stone."

Miranda nodded, and went to see what Aragorn wanted.  She found him speaking to Elladan, and he turned and smiled as she approached.

"They follow me, yet they honor you," Aragorn said as he nodded toward the crowds of ghosts that covered the fields around their camp.  

Miranda blushed and stared at the ground shyly.  "The flowers surprised me too. I don't know why they would do that…" she said.

Aragorn stepped closer and put a hand on her shoulder.  "That's not why I wanted to speak to you," he said.  "We will be riding hard over rough terrain, with little rest.  Are you going to be alright?"

"Don't worry about me," Miranda said firmly.  "I can handle it.  I promise I won't slow you down."

Aragorn frowned briefly, and sighed.  "Miranda, look at me," he said.  

Miranda looked at Aragorn's serious expression, and suddenly felt worried.  She thought he might be trying to leave her behind again.

"My men are worried about you," he said.  "They think I have spared no thought for your safety or comfort, and I realized that they are right."

Miranda was touched by his concern, but very annoyed.  She glanced at the Rangers who were already mounting up and getting into their formation to leave.  She noticed several of them watching their conversation with interest.  Halbarad stood by with her horse, waiting for some sort of sign, and Miranda sighed.  

"I have traveled far, and over rough terrain before without complaint.  Who spoke to you about this?" she asked quietly.  "If it was Haldir…"

"No," Aragorn said, glancing down the hill to where Haldir and the brothers were mounting up with Legolas and Gimli.  "They know better than to speak for you, but my men have seen how tired you are…" Aragorn started to say.

"I am not their concern," Miranda said quickly with a fire of irritation in her eyes.  "They do not know me, but you do.   My journey is not to be dictated by you or anyone else.  It just so happens that my path follows yours for now."  She looked at the rough looking men that waited, and frowned.  

"Listen to me, all of you.  I have no family, no country, and no King.  No one orders me to stay or go.  I follow Aragorn out of choice, and no one needs to speak for me," Miranda said loud enough for all of them to hear.  "When I am tired, I will tell him myself!"  Then she added quietly to Aragorn, "Next time, just tell them to talk to me."

She turned her back on Aragorn and walked calmly over to Halbarad and took Tempest's reigns.  She sprung up into the saddle as though she had ridden for years and casually looked back at Aragorn with a smug expression.  She'd had the last word, and probably insulted him, but it had to be said.  She refused to be the cause of tension among his men.  She would last as long as any of them, and not one of them would hear her complain, even if it killed her.

Aragorn frowned as he mounted up.  He had meant well when he spoke to her about his concern, but Miranda was stubborn.  Her strength of will was strong, and she would not be swayed.  Even Halbarad wouldn't have spoken to him like that in front of the men.  But Aragorn realized it wasn't for his benefit that she had been so harsh, but for the ones who had spoken on her behalf.  She would ride to the end, no matter where the path led, and he knew he would not hear her say a word about being tired.  She was too proud to show weakness. 

Halbarad took his place beside Aragorn at the head of the riders, with Elladan and Elrohir on the other side of the king.  Miranda and Haldir fell into line behind the Rangers with Legolas and Gimli.

Gimli looked over at Miranda who sat tall in the saddle with her head held high.  "You hurt his feelings, lass," Gimli said.  "He cares for you, and was worried."

"He never worried before," Miranda said.  "But someone told him that I will slow them down."

Haldir held his tongue, despite the urge to tell her she was being obstinate.  He had no idea why she was going to war.  It was not a woman's place to fight.  

"You're wrong, Miranda," Legolas said.  "Aragorn was worried about you before we ever left Rivendell.  It was Lord Elrond and Gandalf that assured him you had to go with us."

Miranda looked at Legolas in surprise, but had no time to comment, because Elrohir sounded the horn, and Aragorn gave the order to ride hard.  As the company galloped across the fields she had a lot of time to think.  She owed Aragorn an apology.  It was not her place to speak so rudely to him or his men.  Her dreams were making her irritable, and she needed to get over it.  Her friends deserved more respect, no matter what her frame of mind.

*****

The day's ride had been long and hard, through a mountain's pass called Tarlang's Neck, and then across more plains to the Ciril River which they crossed under the starry sky. It was past midnight when they made camp at a place called Calembel nestled between the River and the foothills of another mountain.  Miranda was bone weary and sleep deprived, but knew she had to talk to Aragorn before she went to bed.

She saw him sitting by the fire lost in thought, and she quietly walked over to him.  Everyone else was busy, so he was alone. She was thankful for the privacy.  Apologies were hard enough without an audience. 

"Aragorn," Miranda said softly, breaking into his thoughts.

He looked up at her remorseful expression and smiled.  "I'm not angry with you," Aragorn said.

"You should be," Miranda said.  "I was horribly rude this morning, and I'm sorry for what I said.  The Rangers must think I'm awful to talk to you like that."

"I don't think so," Aragorn said.  "I understood what you meant, but something you said bothered me."

Miranda sat down and waited for him to continue.  She watched him stare thoughtfully into the fire, and then finally he spoke.

"You said you had no family, country or King," he said. "I need to know, Miranda.  Who are you?"

"Galadriel said my father's name was Israfel, a very old seer, but I never knew him.  Galadriel said he had been killed by Sauron before I was born.  Gandalf found my mother being attacked by a Nazgul, and saved her, though she died giving birth to me," Miranda explained.  "He decided to hide me away somewhere I wouldn't be found by Sauron, so I grew up in another world."

"You had no family there?" he asked.

"I lived with a family for a while, but they weren't very nice people.  Then I lived alone at a school for girls, and they weren't very nice either," she said.  Her voice was even, and she spoke without a hint of emotion, but Aragorn could see the emptiness in her eyes as she stared at the fire.

"But you are from here, so you must belong somewhere," Aragorn offered.

"No, Gandalf never found out who my mother was, and Israfel was a wandering seer with no ties to any place," Miranda said quietly.  "I am an orphan in two worlds."

Aragorn watched her, and could see the sadness she normally covered so well.  She was very lonely, and the joy she always showed suddenly seemed lost.  He studied her a moment longer and came to a decision.

"Legolas told me that you thought of the Fellowship as your family," Aragorn began.  "I was delighted to know you felt that way about us, for we all feel the same about you."

Miranda blushed slightly and just looked at the fire.

Aragorn smiled at her shy response. "You are now officially our sister, and that takes care of the matter of family."

Miranda looked up at him questioningly, but he just continued as though the matter was settled.  

"Now, will you let Gondor be your country?" he asked seriously as he looked at her.  "I would be honored if you would let me be your King."

Miranda was surprised.  Aragorn was being completely sincere, and serious.  She didn't know what to say.  She felt her eyes tearing up, and her face suddenly lit up with a big smile.  She pulled her sword from its sheath, and knelt before him, placing the sword in his lap.

"The honor is mine," she said in a voice shaky with emotion, "please accept my humble service, your majesty."

"Gladly," Aragorn said with a smile, and handed her sword back to her.  "And now I give you your first order.  Go eat and get some rest."

Miranda smiled; thankful he hadn't tried to make her stay behind.  She sheathed her sword, and went in search of Gimli and the Elves.

Halbarad, who had overheard the conversation, came over to sit with Aragorn.  "I think I understand the lady now," he said.  "Hers is a sad story."

Aragorn nodded.  "Gandalf told me her life was hard, but I did not know until tonight how true that was.  She does not usually talk about herself, but her guilt over her harsh words made her more open today."

"So, you are still going to let her come with us?" Halbarad asked with a smirk.

Aragorn regarded his friend's humorous expression and just laughed.  "The lady will do as she pleases.  King or not, I can't change her mind about it."

Halbarad laughed at Aragorn, and then added, "So now you have an adopted sister to watch over."

Aragorn's expression grew serious, "I think it is she that watches over me," he said.  "She will not speak of it, but I believe it is the reason she stays with us."

Halbarad looked across the camp to where Miranda sat eating with the Elves and Gimli.  She was smiling and laughing as though she had no cares in the world, though now he knew she did, and he felt sorry for her.  He glanced back at Aragorn, the bravest and strongest of the Rangers.  He didn't need a guardian, and Halbarad wondered how a tiny woman could watch over a king.

*****

After eating, everyone settled down to sleep, and Haldir walked Miranda to where she had left her blanket.

"So you made peace with Aragorn?" he asked.

"Yes," Miranda said.  "He wasn't angry with me, but just I had to apologize.  It's not like me to be so…"

"Assertive?" Haldir offered with a smile.

Miranda laughed as she corrected him, "Rude."

Haldir laughed with her, and when they reached her blanket, he stared down at her longingly.  He noted how far from everyone she made her bed, and he confronted her about it.

"You don't need this much distance to have privacy," he said.  "It's safer for you to stay closer."

"I don't want to wake anyone when I have dreams," she said. She looked out at the quiet ghosts that surrounded them and nodded toward them.  "They watch over me."

Haldir reached out and brushed a wayward lock of hair from her face and said, "Let me watch over you."

Miranda looked up at him, and he thought he would lose himself in her wide innocent eyes.  Even in the moonlight, they mesmerized him.  Haldir bent down and kissed her on the forehead, and he felt her body shudder as she leaned closer to him.  He pulled her into a hug.  

"I love you," he said softly.  "Please stop pushing me away."

Miranda's eyes filled with tears. "I love you, too," she said quietly as she wrapped her arms around him.

Haldir couldn't believe his ears.  He was so happy he thought his heart would burst.  He hugged her a little tighter, and then released her.  He grabbed her blanket in one hand, wrapped his other around her shoulder and led her closer to the camp.  He laid out her blanket near his, leaving a modest distance to preserve her virtue while still allowing him to keep her safe.  

"Get some rest," he said with a smile.

Miranda blushed deeply and gave him a shy smile as she lay down.  "Goodnight, Haldir," she said.

Haldir was already on his own blanket, staring blissfully at the stars when he said, "Goodnight, _iirima__ russë melda," he said in elvish, which means _beautiful flame-haired beloved_, for that is how he saw her.  _

He closed his eyes and pictured her the way he saw her that first day in Lorien.  Her cheek was smudged with the dust of the road, and her grief over the fall of Gandalf was heavy on her face.  But her eyes were green like the leaves of spring and full of innocence.  His responsibilities as Captain had him preoccupied that day, but her lovely face had lingered in his memory.  

The next morning when Lady Galadriel brought her to him to learn to use a sword, he was intrigued by her.  She learned quickly as though driven by some desperation to gain the skill of years in a few short days.  The day she rode out of Lorien she had smiled at him, a warm friendly smile that pierced his heart.  Haldir sighed and looked over at her, already sleeping a few feet away.  He'd finally had the courage to tell her he loved her, and she rewarded him by returning his feelings.  He was the happiest Elf in Middle Earth.


	25. Black Dawn

****Black Dawn****

Even as Aragorn and the Grey Company crossed the Ciril River, Théoden and his riders arrived at Dunharrow.  The Muster of Rohan had been called to Edoras, but as the King rode up the narrow road, he found his men already waiting for him at the mountain fortress.  Merry was in awe of the terrain and the sheer numbers of armed riders that were gathered.  Someone blew a horn, and the call was returned many times over from all around them.

Ẻowyn came out to greet the King and the call could be heard through the hills, "Théoden King! The King of the Mark has returned!"

"Come inside, eat and rest," she said.  "Your armies are already assembled, ready to ride at your command."

Théoden smiled at her and he and his guards went into the hall to eat while the other riders made camp.  Théoden invited Merry to sit beside him so they could talk.  For the King it was a treat to hear stories from a country that was once only legend in Rohan.  For Merry, it was an honor to serve a great king who regarded him so highly.

Ẻomer greeted his sister, and Ẻowyn told them of Aragorn's visit on his way to the paths of the dead, and Ẻomer felt a knot in the pit of his stomach.

"The entire company rode with him?" Ẻomer asked carefully.

Ẻowyn looked at his dark expression and knew his veiled question immediately. "Yes, brother, Lady Miranda went with them also," Ẻowyn said to him quietly.

Ẻomer's expression was unreadable, but Ẻowyn knew he was upset.  After the meal, Théoden met with his captains, but Ẻomer lingered to speak to Ẻowyn.

"Tell me," he said thoughtfully, "Did she seem well?"

"She seemed preoccupied, and spoke very little at the meal," Ẻowyn said.  "But the Elf Captain from Lorien spoke to her, and she seemed better after that.  She was quite determined to go with the riders."

Ẻomer frowned at the mention of the Elf, but nodded to her absently as he turned to go.

"There's more," she said, gaining his full attention again.

"I know it was wrong of me to eavesdrop, but I overheard them talking in the hallway," she began.

"And?" Ẻomer asked anxiously.

"The Elf tried to tell her that he loved her, but she put him off," Ẻowyn said with a smile.  "Perhaps she was thinking of someone else?"

Ẻomer smiled at his sister and sighed.  "Am I that obvious?" he asked as he hugged her.  

Ẻowyn laughed, "Yes, brother.  But that's alright, I like her too."

"We'll be leaving early, and I may not see you again before we leave," Ẻomer said.  "Take care of yourself, sister."

Ẻowyn smiled at his farewell despite her desire to ride with them.  If she was to go to war, it would have to be in secret.  She bid him goodnight, and retired to her room.  

*****

Early the next morning, Théoden and his Riders, now encompassing the full strength of his army, prepared to leave.  It was near dawn, but the sky was black as pitch, and the air was bitterly cold.

"What evil is this that darkens the skies this morning?" Théoden asked Ẻomer.

"The darkness began late last night, flowing out of Mordor and eclipsing the moon," Ẻomer said.

"Then the war is truly upon us," Théoden said dejectedly.  "Let us hope to arrive in time to help Gondor.  I fear we are already too late."

"Where is Ẻowyn?" Ẻomer asked as he looked around for his sister.  "I hoped to see her again before we left."

Théoden shook his head.  "She is angry with me for making her stay behind.  No doubt she doesn't want to see me."

"She'll get over her disappointment," Ẻomer said.

"I will miss her, and my hobbit Squire, Merry," Théoden said.  "I have released him from my service, and asked that he stay here and help Ẻowyn.  He did not want to stay behind."

"His short stature belies the great volume of his heart," Ẻomer said.  "I will miss the little fellow."

Théoden smiled to himself a moment, and then quietly said to Ẻomer, "We ride to war then, my son, for that you are to me.  You will be King after me should this war take me."

Ẻomer looked at his uncle with love and respect, and Théoden looked at Ẻomer with a warm smile.  "Now sound the horn, and call the marshals," Théoden said.  "This darkness aids our purpose.  We will ride swiftly, out in the open on the shortest routes."

Ẻomer sounded the horn, and it was answered many times.  Then he gave the order to depart, and Théoden rode down the mountain road from Dunharrow at the head of a great army.  Once they had reached the foothills, the army galloped across the land toward Gondor, and the City of Minas Tirith.  Sauron's army would already be attacking the city, but perhaps they would hold out long enough for Rohan to aid them.  

Within the ranks was a young soldier named Dernhelm whose horse bore a stowaway Hobbit named Merry.  The King's Squire would not be left behind, and Dernhelm agreed to keep Merry hidden until they were too far along to send him back.

*****

_At the camp at Calembel, Miranda was dreaming about a new monster.  She found herself walking down a narrow tunnel in utter darkness.  Her nostrils were assaulted by a foul stench.  Up ahead she heard muttering, and then suddenly, two huge glowing eyes turned to look at her.  Miranda screamed at the recognition of the creature that had been following them from Lorien.  She stopped in her tracks, and then she realized what was happening.  Frodo and Sam were following the creature.  Miranda wasn't really here; she was just seeing what was happening with Frodo.  She followed a little further before she finally saw …a …really…BIG …_

At the faintest sound from Miranda, Haldir woke suddenly.  She was having a nightmare, thrashing about with a terrified expression on her face.  As he sat up, he noticed Legolas and Gimli walking toward them closely followed by Elladan and Elrohir.  The sky was black, but he knew it must be near dawn.  He looked back at Miranda.  She was still, but still dreaming.  

"Miranda, _melda," Haldir said softly.  "Miranda, you're dreaming, wake up."_

Miranda's eyes flew open and her body shuddered involuntarily.  Haldir helped her sit up, and he put his arm around her.

"Was it bad?" he asked.

"I hate spiders!" Miranda said firmly.

Gimli and the other elves had arrived just in time to hear her declaration, and Gimli laughed.

"You dream a normal dream then," he said with a chuckle.  "I don't care for the little creepy-crawlies either."

Haldir knew it was more than that.  He was about to ask her about it when he heard someone say they would be leaving in ten minutes.  Miranda got up and started packing without another word.  She headed to where they kept the horses, leaving Haldir sitting there.

"It was her sight, wasn't it?" Legolas asked Haldir with concern.

"She will not say," Haldir said as he got up and packed his blanket.  "She will drive me mad, I am certain of it," he added in frustration.

Elladan put a hand on Haldir's shoulder.  "Elf maids are no easier to understand," he said.  "It is the way of all females."

"She seems to be fond of you," Elrohir said.

"Yes," Legolas agreed, giving Haldir a smirk.  "That's the closest she's ever slept to camp since I've known her.  There was scarcely a foot between you."

"Three feet," Haldir corrected quickly and then left to get his horse.

Gimli, Legolas and the brothers just roared with laughter.  

"The poor lad is smitten," Gimli said.

Legolas glanced across the camp to Miranda.  She was lost in thought.  "She loves him, but he has not caught her yet," Legolas said.

"Aye, lad," Gimli agreed.  "And glad I am, too. It's good sport to watch the lad stumble around her so."

"Have a care for his feelings, master dwarf," Elladan warned.  "Elves are very proud people with long standing traditions.  It would not be readily accepted for him to pursue this lady, yet he does so openly.  His love for her must be very great."

Gimli's expression sobered quickly.  "He could find no better lady than Miranda, Elf or not," he said and stalked away.

"He meant no harm with the comment," Legolas said to the brothers. "He is just protective of her."

The brothers both nodded and the trio went to get their horses.

*****

Aragorn saw Miranda standing alone with Tempest, waiting to leave.  She was obviously preoccupied, and didn't seem to notice when he approached her.

"Did you eat?" Aragorn asked.

"I am not hungry," Miranda said.  "The meal your men made last night was very good, and Gimli kept telling me to have some more."

Aragorn laughed, and then he said, "You didn't sleep well."

"What do you want me to say?" Miranda asked.

"Spiders?" Aragorn asked.

"Haldir talks too much," Miranda said.  "It is nothing to worry about, we'll never see it."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.  "Then why did you see it?"

"Frodo," Miranda said softly.

Aragorn perked up immediately.  "Yes, what about him? Is he well? Where is he?"

Miranda raised a hand to halt his questions.  "He and Sam are well and still traveling."

"And your spiders?" Aragorn asked.

"Just one," Miranda said as her face suddenly went pale at the memory.  "A very big one."

Aragorn nodded his understanding, and then offered a smile.  "Well, little sister, it appears we are all assembled."

Miranda mounted up and took her place beside Haldir to wait for the order.  He looked over at her with an unreadable expression.  

Miranda gave him a warm smile, "Thanks for waking me," she said.  "It was comforting to have you close."

Haldir returned her smile, but said nothing.  Last night they had professed love for each other, but today she acted as though nothing had happened between them.  She still kept some barrier around herself that he could not seem to break.  

"Mordor throws its shadow over the land blocking out the sun," Aragorn said.  "We must ride hard, for Gondor is in peril."  Elrohir blew the horn, and the riders sped off with the dead army following.


	26. The Dark Day

****The Dark Day****

Miranda rode with the company, but scarcely saw the road.  Her mind was racing with distant perils and dangers.  Tempest followed the riders with little guidance as Miranda's eyes glazed and she saw a city surrounded by Nazgul on flying beasts.  Four riders raced under the shadow of their enemies, and would have been lost but for the intervention of Gandalf.

Miranda's spirits lifted at the sight of Gandalf, and his display of authority and power against the black riders.  She recognized the newly rescued captain as Boromir's brother.  She felt a stab of pain at the memory of her fallen friend, but couldn't help smiling at the resemblance in his brother.  She mentally shook herself from her vision as they neared a river and prepared to cross.

"Where are we?" she asked Haldir.

"This is the River Ringlo, and beyond it is the land of Lebennin," Haldir said.  As Aragorn led the riders down the banks into the water, Haldir turned to Miranda.  "Hold tight to his mane," he said.  "This river is deeper than the Ciril."

Miranda gave him a nod, and looked at the river with a tinge of apprehension.  Haldir waited for her to go first, and then followed.  The crossing turned out to be a safe and uneventful one, thought everyone was now quite drenched.  

Aragorn waited briefly for all the riders to reach dry ground, and then continued the urgent pace.  Miranda's fatigue was making it difficult to focus, and she was thankful for Tempest's training that kept him on the road.  Her thoughts drifted again to distant events, and the Riders of Rohan, also pushing speedily towards Gondor.  Beside Théoden rode Ẻomer, his eyes shining brightly and his blonde hair flowing behind him from under his Helm.  She remembered the way he spoke to her with unmasked desire in his eyes, and she missed him.  

Her heart was torn, and she glanced ahead to where Haldir rode with all the grace and skill that she would expect from an Elf.  And then he looked back at her, and his eyes were full of love.  She smiled even as she felt a lump in her throat.  He was just checking on her, and yet his eyes said volumes.  No one had ever looked at her like that, and she knew in her heart that she loved him deeply.  He was handsome, wise and graceful like all the elves she had met, but at times he seemed sad.  

Miranda had liked him immediately, and admired him for his skill when he taught her swordsmanship in Lorien.  When they parted, she thought of him as a good friend, and knew she'd miss him.  The night he and his archers arrived at Helm's Deep and they hugged, it was like some revelation.  Haldir could melt her heart with one look, and that terrified her more than the orcs.  But now she knew she could not deny it, and she couldn't push him away anymore.

But how will she feel when she sees Ẻomer again?  Haldir's eyes are warm and gentle, but Ẻomer's eyes are full of fire and passion.  Both men affect her strongly, and she once again felt the pain of uncertainty.

She felt cold as though the breath of evil was upon her, and she closed her eyes and shuddered.  The shadow from her dreams now invaded her thoughts during the day, and she knew that she would face it soon.  She never saw the end of the encounter, only the meeting, and the feeling of dread.  Her black nemesis brought her both fear and calm.  The evil frightened her, but the sense of purpose calmed her. She was determined to conquer, even at the cost of her life.  And then she could rest, for the future would be safe, and the shadow would no longer plague her dreams. 

Yes, that day was coming soon, and she resigned herself to the inevitable outcome.  Often she had seen the distant futures of the other members of the fellowship, full of happiness and honor.  But her future was conspicuously missing, lost in shadow.  She finally let herself admit the truth about her fate; she wouldn't have to choose between two loves.  She would not see the fall of Sauron.  She would not be able to make a home for herself in Gondor.  But she would be able to serve the King she had followed across Middle Earth for one important moment.  And then perhaps her name would be remembered with honor in some song, and she would have peace.  For the short time she had been in Middle Earth she had been loved and she was never as happy as she was now.  

Miranda pushed all thoughts of shadows and war and the future from her mind and relished the feel of the wind on her face.  The freedom she felt seemed to strengthen her, and she urged Tempest on, passing Haldir and Legolas and Gimli.  All noise seemed to fade away and she heard only the rhythm of Tempest's stride and her own heart as she followed Aragorn and the grey riders.  

Haldir watched Miranda and was mesmerized by her wild beauty.  Her braid had long since come undone and her fiery hair flowed gracefully behind her.   It looked like the last rays of sunset that cling all too briefly to the sky holding back the night before fading.  And she was as wild and as beautiful as any sunset.  She was bright and colorful like the evening sky yet as mysterious as the shadows of the night.  She was as innocent and fresh as the cool green leaves of early spring echoed in her shining eyes.  Haldir urged his horse on and kept pace beside her.  He saw her turn to him with a smile to melt any man's heart.  He couldn't wait to make camp.  

*****

When Aragorn finally halted to make camp, every rider felt as though they had ridden for days.  They found a good location, half hidden by hills on one side and a small grove on the other.  Aragorn decided they could risk a fire so they prepared a hot meal.

Miranda was more relaxed than she'd felt in a long time, and she sat by the fire and listened to the songs and stories with a smile and a light heart.  

Haldir sat beside her and could see the change in her. It both delighted, and worried him.  The Rangers seemed pleased to see her smiling, but Aragorn looked thoughtful.

"Lady Miranda," Halbarad said.  "Perhaps you would favor us with a song before we take our rest."

Miranda's eyes were suddenly the size of saucers and she blushed.  "I like you all too much to subject you to my singing," she said quietly with a shy smile.  

"A story, then," Gimli said.

"Yes," Legolas said.  "You promised us a Fairy Tale."

Miranda's blush darkened and she sighed.  "Very well," she said, and paused to choose a story.  She searched her memory for something interesting, and settled for a Disney classic.  "I will tell you the story of the Sleeping Beauty."

"And are there fairies?" Legolas asked.

"Yes," Miranda said with a smile.  "Good fairies and an evil fairy."

"And is there fighting?" Gimli asked.

"Let her tell it," Aragorn said with a chuckle.

Miranda started to tell the story as she remembered it from the Disney cartoon.  It was one movie she'd seen several times, and she retold it in detail.  She soon forgot her nerves and was so into the tale, that she hadn't noticed her audience grow to include everyone in their company.  

She told them the tragic curse by Maleficent that forced the King and Queen to entrust their daughter to the care of the three Good Fairies. She remembered the humorous fight between Flora and Meriwether over the color of the dress, and the fateful day the Princess was tricked into touching the spindle.  

Miranda was trying so hard to tell a good story, she hardly noticed when the Rangers booed at the parts about Maleficent taunting the Prince, and cheered when he escaped.  Everyone was completely engrossed.  Miranda tried to make the Philip's fight with the Dragon as exciting as possible.  By the time she had finished, she had not only forgotten her nerves, but just enjoyed telling the story.  

"…And they lived happily ever after," she finally said.  "The end."  

Everyone cheered, and Miranda blushed crimson.  The voices died down, and Legolas smiled and spoke up.

"A very good tale," Legolas said. 

"An exciting battle with a dragon," Gimli said.   

"And a happy ending," Elladan said. 

Miranda smiled as she stood and shyly said, "Well, morning comes early…"

The group broke up to sleep, and Miranda tried to sneak away, but Haldir caught her arm.  "You tell an exciting story," he said as he walked her to where she left her bag.

She smiled, but didn't know what to say.  She laid out her blanket, and Haldir turned her to face him.

"You are in good spirits," he said as he pulled her into his arms for a hug.  "And your eyes were shining when you looked at me today."

Miranda could feel her cheeks blushing as he hugged her.  He released her from the hug, and she shyly stared at the ground.

"Miranda," Haldir said softly.

She looked up into his eyes, and he smiled down at her.  She was lost in his eyes, and she could not seem to look away when he stepped closer and bent down to kiss her.  She closed her eyes as his lips gently captured hers.  She surrendered to the moment and he wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her close.  Miranda clung to him as his kiss grew more demanding and he laced his fingers in her hair.  She never expected him to be so passionate, and she felt swept up in the heat of the moment, returning his kiss freely.  At that moment she realized that there was no one else in her thoughts but Haldir.

Then Miranda felt him gently pull away, and she opened her eyes to look at him questioningly.  Haldir's grey eyes were burning down at her, and his breathing seemed labored. 

"My lady, forgive me," Haldir said in a husky voice.  "I should not have taken such liberties."  He forced himself to release her and turned away.  He could not look into her eyes a moment longer and not kiss her again, and he needed to regain his composure.

Miranda could see how he wrestled with himself, and wanted to put his mind at ease. "There is nothing to forgive," she said softly.

"Oh, but there is," Haldir said.  "I forget myself when I am with you.  I do not wish to dishonor you."

Miranda didn't think a kiss would dishonor her, but he was so upset, she thought the customs on dating here must be very strict.  

"Haldir," Miranda said, and waited for him to look at her.  When he turned, she smiled.  "I have never known love like you have shown me," she said seriously.  "I could never be dishonored by that."

Haldir dropped to his knees and hugged her.  "Miranda, I love you," he said.

She bent down and kissed the top of his head.  "I love you too," she said firmly.

Haldir's heart skipped a beat, and he looked up at her, and there was no hesitation in her eyes.  She kneeled down in front of him, and he gently held her face in his hands and gave her another kiss.  He released her again and very calmly stood.

"Get some sleep," Haldir said.  "I will be near if you need me."  He laid out his blanket, careful to leave space between them.  When he lay down, he looked over at her, and she blushed as she smiled at him.  

"Good night," Miranda said.

"Have good dreams," Haldir said with a smile.  "I will be here when you wake."

Miranda felt butterflies in her stomach; so much for her great plan.  She lost her heart to the Elf, and there was no turning back.  She sighed as she pulled her blanket around herself. Miranda realized she didn't care about her plan anymore.  She would let herself have a few more days of bliss. 

Haldir stared at the black sky, and in his mind he could see the moon and stars, and the night was beautiful.  Miranda was beautiful.  There was no more doubt in her eyes.  She loved him, and he loved her.  In the middle of the darkest day, he had found happiness in the most unlikely place.  He had lost his heart to a flame-haired girl, only barely come of age and gifted with an ancient and rare gift.  He never thought love would so completely consume him, yet here he was.  Tomorrow they would journey closer to war, but tonight he would dream of his own sleeping beauty resting only a few feet away.


	27. Road to Linhir

****Road to Linhir****

Miranda woke early, though she could not tell the time by the sky in the persisting darkness.  Haldir had already risen and packed his things, and was walking toward her with something in his hands.  Miranda sat up and stretched, observing the riders preparations to leave.

"Your breakfast, my lady," Haldir said as he handed her an apple and a slice of bread.

"You're spoiling me," she said with a smile as she stood up and started putting on her weapons.  Haldir folded her blanket for her, and when her things were packed, they sat back down to eat.

Haldir watched her thoughtfully for a moment and then gathered the courage to ask.  "Did you sleep well?"

"Not a single dream, good or bad," Miranda said with a smile.  "I feel as though I have slept for days."

"Glad to hear it," Haldir said with a smile.  "You needed the rest."

"Everyone here could use more rest, but there is no time to spare," Miranda said.  "I don't know where they find the strength to keep this pace for days on end."

"You have managed to keep up," Haldir commented.  "How have you managed?"

"I don't know," she said quietly.  "I just do the best I can and hope its enough."

Haldir gave her a warm smile and stood up.  "You finish eating, and I'll get our horses ready."  

"Thank you," she said as she watched him go.

*****

It was nearly time to go when Aragorn went looking for Miranda.  She had just finished eating and was headed toward the horses when he found her.

"Miranda," Aragorn said.

"Good morning," she said with a smile.  "I'm ready to leave."

Aragorn gave her a nod and then ventured his question, "Is there anything you can see that you can share?"

Miranda was surprised by the question, but realized the need for information.  "Yesterday I saw the Riders of Rohan riding out of the mountains toward Gondor.  Gandalf is in Minas Tirith where they are plagued by Nazgul on flying beasts, but are holding out," she added.  "Gandalf saved Boromir's brother and three riders from a Nazgul that tried to kill them before they could get to the gate." 

"And today?" Aragorn pressed.

Miranda furrowed her brow and tried to see across the distance.  She had not tried to force her sight since the day she found Aragorn after the battle with the wolf riders.  

Aragorn waited patiently, and noted how her eyes seemed to stare blankly.  She drew in a sharp breath, and seemed to shudder involuntarily. Miranda suddenly looked frightened, and Aragorn silently cursed himself for pressing her, but then she spoke.

"There's a city or fort that sits on an island in the river…" she began, staring thoughtfully as though she was looking at it.

"Cair Andros," Aragorn said.

"It was taken yesterday, and the army that took it has crossed the river," Miranda said.

"Can you see anything else?" Aragorn asked.

After a few moments she sighed and said, "No."

Aragorn nodded absently, lost in thought.  Miranda smiled weakly before she started to walk away, but Aragorn caught her wrist, and she turned back.  He could see that it had been exhausting for her to use her sight and he felt awful for asking. 

"I'm sorry," he said.  "I did not realize what a strain it was..."

"Not at all," Miranda interrupted, forcing a smile.  "It's no trouble.  I know how hard it must be for you to carry so much responsibility without any word on what is happening."

Aragorn sighed and hung his head.  He knew immediately that she had lied to make him feel better, and he loved her for it.  She would be upset if he didn't let her think her lie had succeeded, so he looked up and smiled.  "Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," she said and left him standing there wallowing in guilt.

Haldir was waiting for her, and handed her Tempest's reigns.  He could see that something had happened since he left her only moments ago.  "What's wrong?" he asked.

Miranda shrugged and said, "Nothing."  She mounted up and rode over to the formation.  

Haldir frowned at the obvious brush off and followed her.  When he took his place beside her he whispered, "You are too sweet to be a very good liar," he said.  "You look worn out."

"My sight usually just happens on its own, but this morning I tried to see something, and it was more effort than I expected," Miranda said quietly so only Haldir could hear it.  "But I'm fine."

Haldir watched Aragorn take his place at the head of the riders, and he knew she used her sight for him.  Haldir had been friends with Aragorn for a long time, but he was annoyed.  Aragorn seemed reckless with Miranda's gift, and it was starting to put a strain on their friendship.  Haldir decided he would have to keep a closer eye on Miranda to prevent any future exploitation of her sight.  

Elrohir sounded the horn, and Aragorn gave the order to leave.  Haldir noticed Aragorn briefly glance back at Miranda with regret in his eyes.  It was only a moment, but Haldir saw it and his annoyance fled.  Aragorn hadn't known what it would do to her, and would likely never ask again.

The company rode hard under the ever oppressive darkness.  Miranda pulled herself together and kept pace despite being tired.  Haldir rode beside her, and they exchanged smiles often.  She still could not believe he loved her, and the memory of his kiss made her feel giddy.  She smiled to herself at how upset Haldir was after kissing her.  One kiss was far from scandal, though she had to admit, it was definitely not innocent either.  She hoped he would forget himself again when they made camp tonight.  That kiss was definitely worth repeating.

*****

Late in the day, the grey company came to Linhir, a city that was nestled on the banks where the Gilrain River converged with the Serni River.  As they approached, it was obvious that a battle was in progress.  There were three distinct armies there, if their differing attire was any indication.  Some looked like they were from the city defending it from two other groups.  

"Who are they?" Miranda asked.

"They're from the south," Legolas said.  "Allies of Sauron from Harad."

"The ones in black are Corsairs from Umbar," Haldir added.

"They're not orcs," Miranda said in surprise.

"No," Legolas said bitterly.  "They are men."

The Dead army that had silently followed them suddenly surged forward.  Their eyes glowed with an otherworldly red fire, and it was obvious that it terrified the evil men before them.

"The King of the Dead is upon us!" they shouted as they turned and fled.  None of them could endure the sight of the advancing specters.

But the men of Lamedon who had been defending the city stood firm.  Aragorn led the grey company into the field where the battle had been taking place, and was greeted by the leader of the defending army. Aragorn dismounted to talk to him.

"I am Angbor, Lord of Lamedon," he said.  "The King of the Dead brings us unexpected assistance."

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and I ride now to the aid of Gondor at utmost speed," he said.  "You and your men would be most welcome to join us in driving this scourge from our lands."

Miranda smiled when she saw the two shake hands.  Angbor shouted an order to his men to prepare to leave, and Aragorn mounted up again.  They exchanged a few more words, and then Aragorn gave Angbor a nod.

With a clear note on the horn from Elrohir Aragorn called the dead to fall back and the grey company continued their pursuit of the evil men.  They crossed the Gilrain River, and drove the army across the plains of Lebennin.  

*****

It was late when they stopped to rest, and Miranda did not stay to talk by the fire, but went right to sleep.  Haldir took care of the horses, and then went to sit with the members of the fellowship.

"Where's Miranda?" Legolas asked Haldir.

"Already sleeping," he said. "She was exhausted."

"She seemed fine when I saw her," Gimli said.  "Still smiling."

"The lady would not complain," Haldir said, glancing at Aragorn. 

Aragorn sat quietly, and made no comment.  There was silence around the campfire for a while as they ate.  Aragorn kept looking at Haldir, and he finally decided to talk to him.

"What are your intentions with Miranda?" Aragorn asked.

Gimli's eyebrows shot up at the question, and Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir all looked at Haldir expectantly.  Haldir shifted his position slightly and looked at the expectant faces around the fire.

"I have not made any plans," Haldir said carefully.

"But you are thinking about it," Elladan said.

Haldir glanced at Elladan and sighed as he dropped his head.  "Often I have thought of it and everything it would mean," he admitted.  He looked at Aragorn and continued, "But she is not ready to speak of…commitment."

Aragorn noted the Elf's nerves and pressed him further.  "Miranda has no family of her own," he said. "So, the members of the Fellowship and I have all adopted her as our sister."

"That's right lad," Gimli agreed firmly. 

Legolas nodded as well.

Haldir eyed Aragorn suspiciously.  "What are you trying to say?"

"Legolas and Gimli will guard her at night from now on," Aragorn said with an eyebrow cocked. "A brother is more appropriate than a suitor for a guardian."

Haldir blushed slightly and nodded.  He glanced around the fire once more, and then rose to his feet.  With one last sigh, he turned back and said, "She would have been safe with me."

Aragorn rose and walked over to his long time friend.  "I know you have treated her with only respect," Aragorn said.  "But, Miranda is not a child, and..."

Haldir raised a hand to stop him.  "So you are her guardian then?" he asked Aragorn.

"I am," Aragorn said.

Haldir looked across the camp to where Miranda was sleeping.  He couldn't blame them for being protective of her reputation.  He smiled and turned back to Aragorn.

"Then I hope I have your permission to formally court the lady," Haldir said.

"If you didn't, we'd have had this talk sooner," Aragorn said with a chuckle.  "Besides, I have seen how she looks at you."

Haldir perked up at that comment, "And?"

"Relax, lad," Gimli said with a grin as he headed to get his blanket.  "She loves you."  

Aragorn put a hand on Haldir's shoulder, "She is young, give her time."

Haldir gave them a half hearted smile and left.  He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, so he decided to take the first watch.  He watched as Gimli laid out his blanket near Miranda's and went to sleep.  

The three other elves in the camp sat alone by the fire and exchanged sympathetic looks.  

"He will make the same choice as our sister," Elrohir said.

"He has already made his choice," Elladan said. "He would give his life for Miranda."

Legolas shook his head.  "She is a very complex lady," Legolas said. 

"But she loves him," Elrohir said.

"She loves all of us, too," Legolas said as he rose to leave. "But her heart is very closely guarded," he added sadly.  

Legolas walked over to where Miranda and Gimli were sleeping, and laid out his blanket on the other side of Miranda.  He looked at her pile of weapons beside her and smiled.  He never would have thought she would be so brave.  He lay down, and cringed at the sound of Gimli snoring.  Miranda must be exhausted to sleep through that.

*****

In the early hours before dawn, Miranda's sleep was troubled. For the first time since she started having dreams, she didn't see a vision, but a nightmare.  Somewhere in her memories was her time in the Carver house, and her ill treatment by the ever drunk Mr. Carver.

_"Get these freeloading brats out of my sight!" he screamed to his wife.  Miranda was trying to get little Kevin from behind the couch before the man hurt him, but she wasn't fast enough.  Mr. Carver grabbed Kevin's arm and yanked him out of his hiding place, dislocating boy's shoulder._

_Kevin wailed with pain and Miranda punched Mr. Carver in the stomach.  When he dropped Kevin, Miranda grabbed the boy and carried him to his room._

_"Lock your door, and don't come out no matter what you hear," she ordered as she pulled the door closed.  _

_When she heard the lock of his door, she sighed, but the relief was short lived.  From behind, a large hand grabbed a fist full of her hair and dragged her back down the hallway.  She could hear Mrs. Carver screaming and police sirens in the distance. Mr. Carver was completely insane with drunken fury, but mercifully, the first blow had knocked her out…_

Miranda was startled awake and gasped as she suddenly sat up.  Her body was shaking at the memory of that horrific night.  She had returned to consciousness to find herself in an ambulance speeding to the hospital.  But she slowly opened her eyes and looked around and found herself in Middle Earth, with Legolas asleep a few short feet away on her left, and Gimli sleeping on her right.  Seeing her friends close was comforting, but she couldn't seem to calm down.  She didn't want to wake anyone, so she silently rose and went for a walk to clear her mind.  The night watch was on the other end of camp, so she was able to slip away without being questioned.  

She walked nearly fifty yards from the camp and found a small hill, with a dip on the far side.  She sat down in the little hollow and looked up at the still dark sky.  There was no cheerful moon or stars to look at so she closed her eyes and whispered, "Where is the soothing silver light of the moon?"

In her mind she could see the San Francisco Bay.  She smiled at the Golden Gate Bridge and the bright lights of the night skyline.  The full moon was reflected on the water, and somewhere she could hear music.  She smiled as she finally relaxed.  Not everything had been horrible there, and one good memory seemed to wash away the pain of a bad one, at least for tonight.  

She lay back on the grass as she opened her eyes and stared at the sky.  She wanted to see the moon in this sky.  She wanted to look up and make a wish on a star, and that wish would be peace.  It was a beautiful world full of good people, and they deserved peace.  She closed her eyes and wished on all the stars she knew were there, though hidden.  Soon she fell asleep again.


	28. Ride to Pelargir

****Ride to Pelargir****

"What kind of guardians are you?" Haldir asked harshly as he kicked Legolas' foot.

Legolas sprang up, and Gimli woke as well.  

"Where is your charge?" Haldir asked again.

"Perhaps she rose early," Gimli said.  

Legolas noticed all her things still there, and realized something was wrong.  "She would not have left her things," he said.  "Did you check the rest of the camp?" 

"No sign of her," Haldir said.  "Everyone is only now waking, so no one has seen her."

"And the watch?" Gimli asked as he picked up his axe.

Haldir scowled but said nothing.  "I'm going to look for her," he said as he stormed off toward the horses.

"Did you tell Aragorn?" Legolas called after him.

"You tell him," Haldir said over his shoulder.  

"No need," Aragorn said as he rode over to Haldir, leading his horse.  "I've been told, and Halbarad has already found her."

Haldir gave a nod, and mounted up.  He and Aragorn rode a short distance out of the camp to where Halbarad stood.

"Well?" Haldir asked as he and Aragorn dismounted.

"She is there," Halbarad said as he nodded toward the sleeping form half hidden in the grass.  "But they will not let me approach," he added pointing to the ghostly figures that stood guard around her.

Haldir frowned at the ghosts and walked right to her.  The spirits let him pass without a hint of protest.

"Miranda," he said softly as he knelt beside her.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him.  "Good morning," she said, and then realized where she was.  "Oh, no.  I fell asleep.  I'm sorry to wander off…"

"Forget it," Haldir said.  "I am not here to scold you, it's time to leave."

Miranda nodded and the pair stood up to go but Miranda stopped in her tracks.  The ghosts were still there, and she was surprised to see them so close.

"Ignore them, let's go," Haldir said.

"No," Miranda said.  She looked at them, and gave them a smile.  "Thank you for watching over me," she said quietly.

All of the spirits bowed low, and then disappeared.  

Haldir put his arm around Miranda's shoulders protectively, and led her up the hill.

"What do you make of that?" Halbarad asked.

Aragorn stared thoughtfully at the scene before him.  "The dead revere her for some reason," he said.  "She must have gone for a walk and just fell asleep."

"That's what her tracks looked like," Halbarad agreed.  

"I'll wait here with his horse," Aragorn said. "Make sure we're ready to leave in ten minutes."

Halbarad gave Aragorn a nod and mounted up.  He glanced back at the pair that were walking back up the hill, and then rode back to camp.

When Haldir and Miranda reached the top of the hill, Aragorn handed Haldir the reigns.  "You go on ahead," he said.  "Miranda and I will be there shortly."

Haldir looked at Miranda, who stared at he ground, and then looked at Aragorn.  He didn't want to let her out of his sight again, but reluctantly complied.  He mounted up and rode back to camp without another word.

Aragorn sighed and looked at Miranda.  "Walk with me," Aragorn said as he headed back to camp on foot.

Miranda fell into step beside him, and softly said, "I'm sorry."

"What was it that made you leave the camp?" Aragorn asked.

"I needed to clear my head," she said.  

"Dreams?" he asked as he looked over at her.

"Memories," she said sadly.

"Want to talk about it?" Aragorn asked.

"Not really," she said.

"What if I was Haldir?" he asked with a smile.

Miranda blushed.  "I would not tell him either," she said.  "It would be…embarrassing."

"Hmmm," Aragorn said thoughtfully.  "So, what do you think of him?"

Miranda's blush darkened.  "I …think I love him," she said quietly.  "These feelings are all so new to me." 

"You know how he feels about you?" Aragorn asked.

"He has told me," she said.

"Do you understand what this means for him, an Elf, to tell you his feelings?" he asked.

"I don't," she said, "but I can guess that elves don't normally fall in love with..."  Miranda stopped suddenly and thought of Arwen and Aragorn.  It dawned on her just how much Haldir really loved her.  "Oh," she said.

"Yes," he said with a chuckle.  "You and I are in the same predicament it seems."

"Aragorn, what are the Havens?" she asked.

"For the Elves it is going home," he said. 

"And if they choose to stay here?" she asked.

"Elves do not die except in battle," Aragorn said.  "Do you have any idea how old Haldir is?"

"Probably older than I could guess," she said.  "I must seem very naïve to someone with the wisdom of so many years."

"Haldir is the Guardian of Lorien," Aragorn said.  "The years of growing darkness have made him hard and untrusting.  He fought to keep Lorien safe from outsiders, but you have made him smile again." 

"But I'm more of an outsider than anyone," Miranda said in surprise.

"If that is true, then tell me why I, the King of the Dead, am not the one they bow to?" Aragorn asked as he nodded toward the dark host that surrounded their camp.

"The more I learn, the less I understand," she said.  She had no answer for that question, and she wished she did.

*****

When they reached camp, Haldir had already packed her things, and was waiting with her horse.  Everyone was ready to leave, so she quickly put on her weapons and mounted up.  

"What did he say?" Legolas asked her.

"Too much," Miranda said.

"Are you in trouble, lass?" Gimli asked.

"No," she said.

Haldir looked at Miranda and could see her struggling with some inner turmoil.  She did not seem to notice her surroundings, but just waited for the sounding of the horn.

"Miranda?" Haldir tried to break into her thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said.  "I was just…are you all right?" she asked when she saw his face.  He looked sick.

"I was worried when we couldn't find you this morning," he said.  "I thought I'd lost you."

Miranda got a lump in her throat.  She looked into his beautiful grey eyes and saw his overwhelming love for her.  She wanted to hold him, and swear she'd never leave, but the horn sounded.  For a moment longer their eyes were locked.

"You won't lose me," she said, "I promise."

Before Haldir could answer, they had to go.  He was careful to keep pace with her horse and stayed close to her.  They tore across the plains of Lebennin toward a port city called Pelargir.  Before them was the fleeing allies of Sauron they had encountered at Linhir, and Aragorn set a break-neck pace.  Miranda could feel the urgency of their journey from the first step into the Paths of the Dead.  Today, the urgency bordered on panic.  Gondor was in trouble, and Aragorn wanted to save his home.  They traveled all through the day and into the night without making camp.  The Haradrim and Corsairs of Umbar fled before them.

*****

  In the early hours of the morning, the grey company finally came to Pelargir, and with nowhere left to run, the Haradrim turned to face their pursuers.  Miranda looked out over the water and saw the fleet of the corsairs of Umbar.  They were old wooden sailing ships with black sails, and they reminded her of pirate ships.  Some were ancored farther out, and some were near the shore.  As the riders approached, the enemy prepared to fight, but Aragorn stopped.

Elrohir sounded the horn and Aragorn shouted, "By the black stone of Erech I call you!"

The army of the dead that had been following suddenly surged around them.  Their appearance seemed to become more substantial, and they were terrifying to see.  Miranda could hear their war cries and the sounding of horns clearly, and the enemy fled to the ships, or tried to swim to the far shore.  None of them resisted.  The grisly army swept over the enemy like a flood and continued across the river and to every ship. 

The sailors on the ships leapt overboard, and many drowned.  Some in their madness even set fire to their ships.  Only the slaves who were chained to the oars remained.  The battle wore on through the day, with the dead seeking out every last hint of resistance.  

When the riders rode through the battle field to the shore, Aragorn started giving orders.  He sent one of the Rangers to every ship to comfort the captives and set them free.  After a while, it was obvious that the captives on the ships were volunteering to stay, and the enemy was wiped out.

It was late evening when the battle was finally over, and Miranda felt near collapse with weariness.  Aragorn had captured the entire fleet, and he chose the finest as his flag ship.  It was moored by the docks, and he boarded, along with the brothers, and Legolas and Gimli and Halbarad.  Miranda watched him standing on the deck of the ship like he'd sailed all his life and she smiled.  Then several of his men sounded trumpets, and the dark army returned to the shore.  She was still standing on the docks, and was suddenly surrounded by them.

Then Aragorn called to them, "Hear the words of the Heir of Isildur! Your oath is fulfilled.  Go back and trouble not the valleys any longer.  Depart and be at rest!" 

All around her she could hear the murmuring of the dead as they faded, and disappeared.  She sighed at their disappearance, and quietly said, "Now you can rest, king."

Then, as if she had called him, the king appeared before her and bowed.  _"When your journey is ended, light keeper, I will see you again," he said and then disappeared._

Miranda stood dumb struck, and just stared at the dock where he had stood.

"What did he say to you?" Haldir asked as he came up behind her.

"He said 'goodbye,'" she said, and headed to Aragorn's ship.

Haldir caught her arm, "Wait," he said.

Miranda turned to look at him.  "Stop worrying about me," she said.  "I can take care of myself."

Haldir could see how pale she was, and knew she wasn't well.  "When was the last time you ate?" he asked.

Miranda tried to think back, and then she remembered, "You brought me breakfast," she said with a smile.

"That was two days ago," he said angrily.  

"We've been busy," she said humorously, but her fatigue was catching up with her, and she was having a hard time standing.  For a moment she thought she saw two of him standing there, and then she fainted.

*****

Aragorn was on the deck, giving orders for the ships to be prepared to leave when he saw Haldir carrying Miranda up the gang plank.  She was white as a sheet and unconscious.  

Halbarad just said, "Take care of the Lady, I'll see to the fleet."

Aragorn gave him a nod and met Haldir as he stepped onto the deck.  "The captain's cabin has a bed," he said to the angry looking elf.  "This way."

As they walked toward the stern where the crew's quarters were, Aragorn asked, "What happened?"

"Exhaustion," Haldir said.  "And she hasn't been eating much."

Aragorn opened the door to the cabin, and lit a lantern.  The bed was disheveled, but clean.  Haldir gently laid Miranda on the bed and started removing her weapons to make her more comfortable.  

There was a knock at the door, and Legolas and Gimli came in with a pitcher of water.  

"What do you need?" Legolas asked.

"She needs rest," Aragorn said, "and a good meal."

Haldir was sitting beside the bed quietly seething.  When he was watching over her, she was fine.  But since the night he had been removed from that duty, she had wandered off, stopped eating and fainted from hunger and exhaustion.  

Gimli looked at the Elf Captain and could guess his thoughts.  "It's no one's fault," Gimli said.  "We are all tired, but the lass is not like these Rangers.  She was not meant to ride for days on end without rest."

"The dwarf makes sense," Haldir said to Aragorn.  "I've tried to tell you that since Helm's Deep."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here," Miranda said as she woke up.

_"Iirima russë melda,"_ Haldir said softly as he leaned closer to her.

Legolas and Aragorn's eyebrows shot up at the ease with which he used that endearing term.  Aragorn wondered if Miranda even knew what it meant.

"Well, I'm sure he wasn't talking about me," Gimli said chuckling as he headed out the door.

"I'll go get her something to eat," Legolas said and followed Gimli.

"How do you feel?" Aragorn asked.  

"Embarrassed," Miranda said.  "I have been a lot of trouble lately."

"I knew everyone was tired," Aragorn said.  "I should have allowed a little more time to rest."

"I'm sure those men from Harad and Umbar would have gladly waited for you to pursue them at your leisure," Miranda said dryly.

Aragorn laughed.  "I'll let you two talk," he said.  "I'll check on you later."

When the door closed behind Aragorn, Miranda turned to Haldir, "I'm sorry."

"Why?" he asked.

"I should have known better, but everyone else seemed to be fine, so…" she started to say, but he interrupted her.

"You do not have to be as strong as the Dunedain," he said.  "They do not expect it of you."

"But there is no time for them to pamper me," Miranda said.  "Besides, I am not a whiner, I never whine.  Whiners are…"

"What?" Haldir asked, suddenly concerned over this sudden display.  "Whiners are what?"

Miranda's eyes were misty and she was on the verge of tears when she realized she was repeating the words of Mr. Carver.  _'Whiners are less than worthless. Whining will not be tolerated...'  She didn't give Haldir an answer, but turned toward the wall._

"Answer me," Haldir said. "Please."

"Complaining was not acceptable where I used to live," Miranda said quietly as a single tear ran down her cheek.

Haldir reached over and gently wiped the tear away and said, "You don't live there anymore."

Miranda turned and gave him a smile.

Haldir poured a glass of water and helped her sit up.  "Here, drink this and that is an order," he said.

"Since when do you give me orders?" Miranda asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Since you fainted in my arms," Haldir said.  "And since I decided that you are going to be my wife," he added.

Miranda nearly choked on her water.  "What?"

"You don't seem to know what's good for you," Haldir said with a smile.  "You need me."

"Aren't you supposed to ask first?" she asked in shock.

"Oh, I will," Haldir said confidently, "but you're not ready yet."

There was a tap at the door, and Aragorn entered with Legolas, Gimli and the brothers, and a tray of food.  "Well, your color has returned," Aragorn said.

Haldir smiled, "She'll be fine."

Miranda gave him a confused look.  "Are Elves always so…?"

"Confident?" Haldir asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Arrogant?" Mirada corrected.

"What's that about?" Gimli asked Haldir suspiciously.

"Ask the Lady," he said.

Everyone looked at Miranda expectantly.

"Never mind," she said.

Haldir bent down and gave Miranda a quick kiss on the forehead, and then headed for the door.  "You know I'm right," he said to Miranda.  "Now get some rest."

The door closed, and Miranda was confronted by three Elves, a dwarf, and a King.  They all stood staring, and Gimli started tapping his foot.

"Well, he's gone now, so you can tell us," Gimli said.

Miranda blushed and looked away.  "I think he just proposed," she said.

"What did he say?" Elladan asked.

"What's for dinner?" Miranda said brightly, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, no," Aragorn said.  "You're committed now, tell us."

Legolas sat in Haldir's vacant chair, Elladan sat at the end of the bed, and Elrohir and Aragorn pulled up the other two chairs.  

Miranda bit her lip and glanced at Legolas.  "He said he was going to ask me later, but that he had already decided that I would be his…wife."

"Told you," Elladan said.

"Well, pass the tray over, let's eat," said Gimli. "We can kill the elf later."

"What?" Miranda exclaimed.

Gimli burst into laughter.

"He's kidding," Legolas said with a smirk.  

The group sat in the cabin and ate, laughing and sharing stories.  Aragorn had wanted to cheer Miranda up a bit, and let her know they all had been worried.  But Haldir's proposal had surprised him.  Elves are not usually so impulsive.  Miranda was smiling, and only mildly embarrassed.  Aragorn wondered if Miranda would have said yes if Haldir had asked for an answer now.


	29. The Voyage North

****The ****Voyage North****

During the night, Angbor of Lamedon had arrived with all the riders he could muster.  There was also a great gathering of men from Lebennin and Ethir that came to join forces with Aragorn.  The ships had been loaded with fighting men and horses, and what supplies that could be gathered in haste.  With the strength of the newly freed men at the oars, the ships journeyed up the Andruin River toward the Landings at Harlond near Minas Tirith.  It was slow going despite the labor of the oarsmen for there was no wind in the sails and they were rowing against the current.

Haldir stood alone on the bow of the ship lost in thought when he was approached by the brothers.  They stood on either side of him leaning on the railing.  They silently watched the shoreline passing slowly for a while before Haldir finally spoke.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Haldir asked.

"So you've decided to remain here with Miranda?" Elladan asked.

"Yes," Haldir said.

"Did Miranda give you an answer?" Elrohir asked.

Haldir sighed, "I did not ask for one."

"Did you think she would say no?" Elladan asked.

"No," Haldir said. "But I want her to be sure of her answer before I ask."

"You are waiting for her to see that Captain from Rohan again," Elrohir speculated.

Haldir turned to look at him with a hint of concern in his eyes, but he did not confirm or deny the statement.  He didn't have to.  

Elladan put a hand on Haldir's shoulder and said, "Don't worry about it."

"I am less worried about losing her to him than I am about losing her in this war," Haldir said sadly.  "She has seen something terrifying but she refuses to talk about it."

"If you stay with her, you will watch her die eventually," Elrohir said quietly.

"I am aware of that," Haldir said seriously.  "I would rather spend one lifetime with Miranda than live a thousand lifetimes alone."  Haldir turned away from them and stared at the water.  He was finished talking about it.

The brothers regarded him with sympathy, and left him to his thoughts.  There was still work to be done on deck, and Haldir obviously wanted to be left alone.

*****

The comfort of a soft bed and the gentle rock of the ship were soothing and Miranda slept deeply.  She dreamed many things about friends both near and far. 

 _The siege of Minas Tirith had already begun.  Théoden was being led around enemy blockades through a hidden road in the forest by wild men. Frodo was getting captured by Orcs, but Miranda already knew he would escape…_

_Miranda could clearly see the battle they would face when they reached their destination.  Her heart raced as she felt the shadow from her dreams was already on the move.  She knew that when they docked, it would already be there…waiting._

*****

It was late morning when Haldir finally saw Miranda venture out on the deck.  She looked rested, but preoccupied.  Even from across the ship he could tell she hadn't slept well, and the look in her eyes worried him.  Haldir crossed the deck to meet her, and she greeted him with a nervous smile.

"Good morning," Miranda said as Haldir approached.

He stopped right in front of her and it took all his willpower to keep from kissing her.  He smiled down at her and managed a cordial greeting, "I hope you slept well," he said.  "How do you feel this morning?"

"Better," she said, and walked over to the rail to see where they were.

Haldir stood beside her and they quietly listened to the rhythm of the oars.  He glanced over at her, and she instantly blushed.  He chuckled to himself and leaned closer and whispered, "Do you have any idea what your blushes do to me?"

Miranda took in a sharp breath and looked at him.  His eyes were looking at her intently, and he was smiling almost wickedly.  When he saw her blush suddenly darken, he sighed with satisfaction and turned back to the water.

"I see you do," he said. 

Miranda frowned and said, "I thought Elves were more reserved."

"You don't know very much about Elves," Haldir said with a smile.

"So tell me," Miranda ventured, "how old are you?"

The question caught him off guard, "I was born early in this age," he said.  "I am a little younger than your friends, the sons of Elrond."

"That is not an answer," Miranda said.  

"I was born in the year 142 of the third age," he said.

"What year is it now?" Miranda asked.

"3019," he said simply.

Miranda was silent, and Haldir was suddenly curious.

"How old are you?" he asked.

Miranda suddenly furrowed her brow lost in thought.  She thought she was about eighteen when she came here, but now she wasn't sure.  She was an abandoned child with no records, and her age had been a guess.  She had no idea when she was born.

"Miranda?" 

"I'm not sure," she said. "Only Gandalf knows for sure."

Haldir sighed, "Estimate."

"Eighteen or nineteen," she said nervously.

Haldir smiled and put his arm around her shoulders.  "Good," he said.  

"I don't understand, you're so…" Miranda started to say.  

"I have walked the forests for many seasons, guarding the borders of my home.  Never in my long years has my heart been stirred until I met you," he said.  "Your youth pleases me for it means that we will have many years together, if you will accept me."

She leaned against him and laid her head on his chest.  Haldir closed his eyes and relished the simple intimacy of her closeness.  He felt her arms reach around his waist for a hug and he pulled her closer and hugged her tight.  

"Yes," she said softly.

"Then we are pledged," Haldir said.  "And when there is peace, we will wed and I will live in the land of your choosing."  He gently lifted her chin to look into her eyes and he bent down and kissed her tenderly. 

"AHEM," Gimli said from behind them.  "Good morning."

The kiss was instantly broken and Miranda shyly stepped away from Haldir.

"Go get something to eat, Lass," Gimli said as he looked up at the Elf with a smirk.

"Go ahead, _Melda," Haldir said.  "I will see you later."_

Miranda nodded and left, and Gimli chuckled.  When Miranda was out of earshot he said, "She said yes, did she?"

Haldir didn't answer.  He just smiled broadly and walked away leaving Gimli roaring with laughter.

*****

Late in the day, Miranda found Aragorn standing alone at the bow of the ship.  He looked worried so she went to try and comfort him.

"We will be in time," she said.

"You would know better than I," Aragorn said.

"Yes, I would," she said firmly.  "So listen up."

Aragorn looked surprised at her confident tone.  "All right, Miranda, I'm listening," he said.

"Théoden has found a way around the Orc blockades and will be able to reach Minas Tirith in time," she said.  "By the time we get there, the battle will be going badly, but we will be in time.  You are going to do just fine."

Aragorn considered her words carefully.  "Then we will save the city?" Aragorn asked. 

"It will be a costly victory, but it will be a victory," Miranda said.

Aragorn looked to the north and pondered her use of the word costly.  She offered no details, and he couldn't bring himself to ask.  He had known there would be great losses and he didn't want to dwell on that.  He hung his head and sighed.  The responsibility of a King was heavy.

"You're going to be the greatest of all of them, you know," Miranda said softly.

Aragorn turned to look at her.  "What?"

"The statues," she said.  "Of the Argonath…You will be a greater king than all of the kings before you."

Aragorn stared at her in shock.  Her expression was completely sincere, and she spoke with a confidence and authority he had not heard from her before.  For that moment he could see in her eyes a wisdom that seemed ageless and he marveled.  

"You honor me with this gift of your sight," he said formally.  "You have given me back my hope."

Miranda smiled, and Aragorn saw the innocence of youth in her eyes again and he smiled back.  Then Aragorn remembered what Gimli had told him only an hour earlier and he got a curious twinkle in his eye.

"So, you and Haldir are betrothed?" he asked.

Miranda's face went pale, and then she smiled.  "Yes."

"He has found a treasure," Aragorn said.

"I feel guilty for saying yes," Miranda said as she stared down at the deck.  "It seems selfish to let him give up his way of life for…"

"I felt that way at first," Aragorn admitted.  "But you must remember that he knows well what he is giving up, and to him he is gaining far more than he is losing." 

Miranda looked up at Aragorn and smiled.  "So, do you approve?"

"Yes," he said with a smile.  

Miranda was happier than she had ever been and she laughed.

"Have I missed a joke?" Legolas said as he joined them.

"Miranda and Haldir are betrothed," Aragorn said.  "I approve, what say you?"

Legolas smiled, "Made your choice then?" he asked.

"There was no choice," Miranda said.  "In my heart it was always Haldir."

"Then I also approve," he said, and gave her a hug.  "No one deserves to be happy more than you," he added and then released her.

Miranda gave them one last shy smile and left.  She was very happy, but all the attention was embarrassing. 

"He's lucky to have her," Legolas said.

Aragorn eyed Legolas thoughtfully.  "That means a lot coming from you," Aragorn said.  "Only another Elf could fully appreciate such a choice."

Legolas laughed.  "He may not give that much up for her," he said.  "Israfel was older than I am when he was killed."

Aragorn looked at Legolas with a cocked brow, "Then her heritage is of the Elder Race?"

"That would be a question for Gandalf to answer," Legolas said.

"Indeed," Aragorn agreed, and turned back to the river.

Aragorn and Legolas stood quietly looking up river.  Their friendship went back many years and neither felt the need to fill the silence with idle talk.  Legolas knew Aragorn was worried, and Aragorn knew that Legolas was offering support.  It didn't need to be spoken.

*****

As night was falling, Haldir found Miranda on deck and stopped to talk to her.  

"Good evening, _iirima melda," he said._

"What does that mean?" Miranda asked him.

Haldir took her hand and led her to the railing where they could talk more privately.  It was cold, so he wrapped his cloak around her and pulled her close.  "I call you _iirima russë melda, which means __beautiful flame-haired beloved," Haldir said.  _

"It sounds nicer in elvish," Miranda said.

Haldir laughed, "You're embarrassed."

"Yes," Miranda admitted.  "You are only the second person in my life to call me beautiful."

"Who was the first?" Haldir asked.

"Boromir," she said sadly.

"You miss him, don't you?" Haldir asked with a subtle hint of jealousy in his tone.

"He was my friend," Miranda said.  "He loved Gondor, and all he wanted to do was keep his home safe."

Haldir gave her a squeeze, but said nothing.  He reminded himself of her innocence and just smiled.  She had no idea that Boromir's feelings for her were more than friendship.  Haldir could see it the first time he met the fellowship in the forest and heard Boromir call her _'Randi.'  Haldir frowned at the memory.  The casual shortening of her name was not only inappropriate, but unflattering.  'Miranda' may not be as elegant as an elvish name, but it was a nice name.   _

Haldir shook himself from his thoughts and looked down at Miranda.  Her eyes were staring off into some unknown distance and he knew she was using her gift.  Her expression was unreadable, but he knew whatever it was she saw was important.

"What do you see?" Haldir asked.

"Minas Tirith is on fire," Miranda said quietly.  "But the wind is changing, and in the morning we will see the enemy driven back, and the city will be saved."  Then she stopped suddenly and seemed to wake from a dream.

"Miranda?" Haldir asked.

"Sorry," she said.  "I was lost in thought for a moment."

Haldir smiled to himself.  She commanded the authority of a seer one moment and the next she was once again an innocent young woman.  Haldir could see that she was on the verge of coming into the full power of her gift.  He wondered just how powerful a gift she carried.

"You should get some sleep," Haldir finally said.  "Tomorrow will be a long day."

"Longer than you know," Miranda said as she turned to look at him.

Haldir smiled and kissed the top of her head.  

"I feel very short when you do that," Miranda said humorously.  

"I like you short," Haldir said with a grin and put his arm around her shoulders.  "See, you are a perfect fit."

Miranda blushed and Haldir laughed.

"I'll never get tired of that blush," Haldir said.  "Now get to bed.  I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight," Miranda said with a smile.

"Sleep well," Haldir said as he watched her go.

He sighed as he turned back to the quiet water.  He hated being apart from her, but he knew she needed to rest.  Tomorrow they would reach Minas Tirith, and he knew the battle would be terrible.  Miranda seemed too calm, and Haldir had a feeling she knew something.  He knew he should try to rest, but he wouldn't be able to sleep.  He was worried about her.


	30. Shadow and Light

****Shadow and Light****

During the midnight hour, the sailors of Ethir cheered for there was a strong sea breeze coming from the south.  The wind filled the sails and the fleet pushed northward with great speed.  Aragorn was relieved at this favorable turn and laughed out loud.

"This is good fortune," Aragorn said.  "At this speed, we should arrive in the morning."

"That is certain," Haldir said. 

Aragorn looked at his friend and smiled.  "Miranda has told you about tomorrow?"

"Only that the city will be saved," Haldir said.  "But I know she has seen much more than she will say."

""She told me that victory would be costly," Aragorn said bitterly.  "I wish Gandalf were here to give me council."

"The time for counselors is passed," Haldir said.  "You have taken the only path you could, and there are no choices left to make."

"There is one choice I would make if I could," Aragorn said.  "I would send Miranda to safety."

Haldir's expression was grave as he looked at Aragorn.  "Miranda is on her own path and she will not share it with me.  She would never obey such an order."

"You could talk to her," Aragorn suggested. 

"I would do anything to keep her safe, but cannot ask her to turn away from her chosen path," Haldir said sadly.  He gave Aragorn a curt nod and left.   

Aragorn could see the worry on the Elf's face, but could think of nothing to say that would comfort him, so he let him go.  The morning would come swiftly and he needed to try and rest. 

*****

In the hour of sunrise, as the fleet was drawing near to its destination, Miranda wrestled with her dreams.  

_The Witch King, lord of the Nazgul, had broken the gate of the city.  In his arrogance he gloated over his victory as he stood before the shattered gate. But even as he thought his victory was sure, there was a sounding of a horn, and King Théoden led his army against the foes of Gondor with fearless tenacity._

_But as the riders entered the battle and drove the enemy from the vulnerable gate, Théoden fell.  A lucky thrust of an Orc spear killed the King's horse, Snowmane, and Théoden was trapped beneath it.  The Witch King on his foul winged steed descended upon the fallen Monarch quickly.  Théoden's army was scattered in the field of battle, and his knights were slain, but one brave soldier stood against the lord of the Nazgul._

_'Begone, foul dwimmerlaik, lord of carrion! Leave the dead in peace!'_

_'Do not get between the Nazgul and his prey,' the cold voice of the witch king said. 'Or I will not slay thee, but bear thee away to the houses of lamentation, beyond all darkness, where thy flesh will be devoured and thy shriveled mind be left naked to  the lidless eye.'_

_The soldier drew his sword, 'Do what you will, but I will hinder it, if I may.'_

_'Hinder me? Thou fool! No living man may hinder me!'_

_The soldier cast aside his helm, but beneath was the long blonde hair of a woman. 'But no living man am I!  You look upon a woman. Ẻowyn I am, Eomund's daughter.  You stand between me and my lord and kin.  Begone, if you be not deathless! For living or dark undead, I will smite you if you touch him!'_

_The Nazgul's winged steed shrieked and attacked her, but Ẻowyn swung her sword and cleaved its hideous head from its outstretched neck and it fell like a stone before her.  The witch king rose from the wreckage of the crash with fury in its red eyes, and screamed a shriek of malice that would pierce the ears as he swung his mace.  Her shield shattered beneath the strength of the blow, and her arm was broken.  As the Nazgul prepared to deliver the death blow he found his doom where he least expected it.  Merry had stabbed the black captain from behind and he dropped his mace and stumbled forward.  Ẻowyn stood and drove her sword between the Nazgul's crown and shroud, shattering her sword into pieces.  The black cloak of the Witch King fell empty to the ground beneath Ẻowyn and Merry even as his empty crown rolled away.  _

_Théoden passed his banner to Ẻomer, and thus the kingship of Rohan with it, and then he died at the gates of Gondor…_

Miranda woke in tears.  She was never more thankful for the privacy of the cabin.  She rose from the bed and felt sick with grief.  She found a basin on the table and washed her face.  Then she dressed, and put on her weapons.  She took her time, and looked them over as if for the last time.  First she put on the dagger given to her by Elladan and the bow and quiver from Elrohir.  Then she pulled her sword, _Shadow Killer,_ from its sheath and looked at it.  Galadriel had given it to her for this day, and a single foe.  Miranda sighed and sheathed her sword and put it on.  She combed and then braided her hair, and stepped out onto the deck.

*****

Everyone in the fleet was dressed for battle.  There were men from many lands wearing various designs of armor and bearing every manner of weapon.  The horses that had been loaded were saddled and waiting, and there was silence in the ranks.

On the flag ship at the head of the fleet, Aragorn was standing on the bow with a serious expression.  Beside Aragorn stood Halbarad holding the standard of Arwen, along with Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas and Gimli.  All were dressed in armor and ready for battle.  They were in sight of the citadel, and the noise of battle could be heard in the distance.      

Haldir waited near the door to the cabin where Miranda slept.  As the ships drew up to the docks at Harlond, Miranda emerged from her room dressed for battle.  Haldir's heart sank when he saw her expression.  Her jaw was set, and she was already looking to the horizon expectantly.

"We are nearly there," Haldir said.

"I know," Miranda said quietly.  "They need us."

"You could stay here, or go to the city to help with the wounded," Haldir offered.

Miranda looked at Haldir's concerned expression and smiled.  "There is more at stake in this battle than my personal safety," Miranda said as she stepped closer and hugged him.

Haldir felt a knot in his throat as he embraced her.  "I don't want to lose you," he said.

"I want you to promise me something," Miranda said.

"Anything," Haldir said.

"No matter what happens today, keep an eye on Aragorn," she said.  "It's important."

Haldir was silent.  

"Please," Miranda insisted.

"You have my word," Haldir said.

"Thank you," she said, and then released him.

Haldir looked at her, and for a moment he saw a flash of grief in her eyes, but then it was gone.  She gave him a bright smile, and her eyes shone with a love that nearly took his breath away.  He wanted to tell her how beautiful she was.  He wanted to tell her he loved her.  But his voice had fled and all he could do was look at her.

Then there was a sudden thud as the ship came to rest by the dock and the time for talk was over.  Some of the men were securing the mooring lines, but everyone else was leaping to the shore.  Halbarad had uncovered the banner and Aragorn led the charge to the Pelennor fields.  Miranda searched the distant hills briefly before she too joined the charge with Haldir running after her.  

It was less than a mile to the battle field, and their arrival was timely.  Aragorn and his company led the assault and tore through the enemy with a vengeance.  Miranda tried to stay as close to Aragorn as she could, but the orcs and various allies of Sauron were vicious.  

Miranda saw Aragorn reach a distant hill where he spoke to Ẻomer, and Miranda felt a sharp pain in her chest.  She could feel the earth trembling beneath her, and she knew she had to get to him.  She ran through the battle with no thought to the enemy around her.  Just beyond Aragorn she could see a black cloud, and there was her foe.

Haldir saw Miranda recklessly running through countless orcs and panicked, but he was too far away to help her.  He looked to see where she was heading, but couldn't see any immediate danger there.  As she reached the hill, his attention was taken up with the battle.  Aragorn was there, and he would look after her.

Miranda saw Aragorn and Ẻomer talking under the shadow that only she could see.  The cloud began to take a shape, and it was enormous.  It was a black figure, at least five feet taller than the cave troll they encountered in Moria, and it wielded a huge mace and chain.  Its massive arm swung its weapon to strike the unsuspecting men before her, and she leapt to knock them out of the way at the last moment.

The trio tumbled down the slope as the mace struck the ground where they had been standing, shaking the ground and leaving an eight foot crater.

"What was that?" Ẻomer exclaimed.

"Get away from here now!" Miranda shouted as she gave Aragorn a shove back toward the city and turned back to the hill.

"Miranda…" Aragorn shouted.

She turned back to him briefly, and there was a fire in her eyes he'd never seen before.  "Just go," she said firmly, and turned away and ran up the hill.

Ẻomer tried to follow her, but Aragorn stopped him.  "There is nothing we can do here," Aragorn said flatly.  "Let's go."  

"But Lady Miranda…" Ẻomer started to protest.

Aragorn looked Ẻomer in the face with an angry expression, "Let there be no mistake, Ẻomer. I am not leaving her because I don't care.  This foe is hers.  She has been searching for it since the beginning."

The two kings returned to the battle while Miranda was embroiled in one of her own.

_"What manner of creature are you that you can see me?"_ the shadow demanded as it started to circle her curiously.  His breath was foul and icy, but Miranda was unfazed. 

"I am a seer," Miranda said proudly.  "I have come to slay you, whatever the hell you are."

The shadow laughed_.  "You cannot slay a wisp of cloud, or pierce the darkness with a sword," he said._

Miranda drew her sword and waited for her chance. "Darkness cannot survive in light," she said. 

_"Light has fled before the power of my master,"_ the shadow said as he started to swing the mace.  _"I will crush thee and then devour the prey your futile efforts failed to save."_

He toyed with his weapon, letting the mace chain swing in circles as he stalked around her.  Most of his victims never saw him so this tiny woman was a rare opportunity to terrorize before he killed.

From the battlefield, Aragorn glanced back to check on Miranda, and she was cloaked in the shadow of a dark cloud that covered the entire hill.  

Miranda watched the shadow carefully.  He was trying to frighten her, but she knew what he was doing.  He reached his arm up for the blow, and she leapt straight for him.  As his mace struck empty ground, her sword pierced his great chest and sunk deeply.  The shadow stopped suddenly, shocked by the invasion of her sword.  It roared with fury and pain, and Miranda's body suddenly felt like it was freezing.  The shadow started to turn to mist before her, and she tried to drive her sword deeper but the shadow became a shapeless cloud again.  

Miranda was suddenly enveloped by the evil black cloud, and she felt indescribable pain.  It was like falling into an icy river, taking your breath and freezing your skin.  She screamed in agony, but suddenly she felt warm.  The pain fled, and she felt her hand tighten its grip on her sword.  Then she felt blinded by a sudden flood of bright white light and she heard the shadow shrieking.

On the battlefield, all fighting stopped, and everyone stared at the hill.  There were unearthly screams coming from a dark cloud, and then suddenly there was a burst of light.  Haldir watched in horror as the cloud started to disappear, and he saw Miranda hanging ten feet above the ground.  She was shining like the sun, and her arms were stretched out wide clutching her sword.  As the last wisps of the cloud faded, the darkness above her started to fade as well.  Slowly the light around her faded and she dropped to the ground in a heap.

The sky started to clear, and blue sky was emerging, and the sun was shining down on the battlefield.  Everywhere, the enemy was fleeing in terror.  The momentum of the battle had shifted in one shining moment.  

Aragorn and the brothers had been closest to the battle on the hilltop and they ran to Miranda's side.  Aragorn was overcome with grief when he saw her.  She was completely blue, and her body was icy to the touch.  

"Oh noble Lady," Aragorn said.  "The price of victory is too high."

Haldir ran up the hill and fell to his knees by Miranda.  Her hand still held her sword, but there was no sign of life. 

"No," he said softly.  He sighed and hung his head.  "I will stay on the battlefield until victory is won.  Who will carry my love to the city?"

Elladan hung his head.  "I will carry her to the city," he answered sadly.

"I will go with him," Elrohir said.

Haldir and Aragorn returned to the battle.  Haldir fought with the fury of vengeance blazoned in his eyes.  He would not break his last promise to her.  The allies of Sauron paid dearly that day for his loss.  Aragorn said nothing to him, but dealt out his own vengeance with his sword Narsil, newly reforged.  The men from Gondor, Rohan, Lebennin, Ethir, and the Rangers from the North had won the victory by early evening.

*****

Haldir felt overwhelmed by grief and could not bear to enter the ruined gates of Minas Tirith.  He went with Aragorn to the camp the Rangers had set up outside the city.   Ẻomer and Prince Imrahil, from Dol Amroth, went in search of Lord Denethor, the Steward of Gondor and Gandalf.

"Where is the Steward? And where is Mithrander?" Prince Imrahil asked the watch.

"Both are in the houses of healing," the watchman said.

"Where is my sister, Ẻowyn?" Ẻomer asked.  "She should be with Théoden, for she died with great honor."

"But the Lady yet lives," the watchman said.  "She is in the houses of healing."

Ẻomer felt a surge of hope and left for the houses of healing without another word. Prince Imrahil followed, and the pair met Gandalf in front of the door to the House of Healing. 

Prince Imrahil addressed Gandalf, "Mithrander, we seek the Steward, and the lady Ẻowyn."

"They are within," Gandalf said.  "Both are yet living, but very near death."  Gandalf led them inside and continued.  "I have sent for help in caring for the hurt." 

Then from the hall outside they heard a voice demanding, "Where is she?"  Haldir ran through the door and right up to Gandalf.  "The messenger said she was alive!  Where's Miranda?"

A cloaked man entered behind Haldir and just looked at Gandalf.  

"She is within," Gandalf said as he pointed to her room.  "Don't worry, she is very strong."

Haldir went to her room, and then the cloaked man spoke. "You sent for me, Gandalf?" Aragorn asked as he took off his hood.

"_The king's hands are the hands of a healer," Gandalf said.  "We have need of you here."_

"Then you have returned for your throne?" Prince Imrahil asked.

"Tonight I am here as a Captain of the Dunedain at Gandalf's request," Aragorn said.  "The Lord of Dol Amroth should rule the city until Lord Faramir wakes, but it is my counsel that Gandalf should rule us all in the days that follow and in our dealings with the enemy."

"Let us not linger by the door, but let us enter," Gandalf said.  "Aragorn is the only hope for many within."


	31. Healing Hands

****Healing Hands****

When Haldir entered Miranda's room he noticed a large bed pushed close to the roaring fire in the corner fireplace.  Miranda lay unconscious under a generous piling of blankets.  Her weapons were carefully placed at the foot of her bed along with her cloak and leather travel bag.  Haldir knelt by the bed and took her icy hand.  Her skin was pale blue, covered with a thin layer of frost and her shallow breaths were like wisps of icy mist. Only hours before she had run fearlessly into battle, but now she looked so small and frail as she lay there.

Haldir brushed a lock of deep red hair from her face.  She had known that something would happen to her, but had said nothing.  He knew all along she was guarding some secret and had feared this day for some time. He should have stopped her.  He should have saved her.

"Oh, Miranda, please don't leave me," Haldir said sadly.

Aragorn, Gandalf, Ẻomer and Prince Imrahil followed Haldir into Miranda's room to check on her condition.  Ẻomer saw Haldir hovering over her and frowned.  He didn't like the way the Elf was looking at her.  He stepped over to the end of the bed and stood with his arms crossed.  His blue eyes bored a hole into the Elf but he reigned in his anger.

"Gandalf, she is freezing," Haldir said when he heard them enter. "Can't you help her?"

Gandalf and Aragorn looked her over closely and Gandalf frowned.  "I have been busy dealing with grave matters and was not informed of the severity of her condition."

Prince Imrahil was amazed that not one but two women had sacrificed themselves on the field of battle for Gondor.

"Who is she?" Imrahil asked.

"Lady Miranda is a seer," Ẻomer said in admiration. "And the gentlest lady I have ever met.  Her fierceness in battle was a surprise to me."

Haldir looked at Ẻomer with fury in his eyes but said nothing.

Gandalf observed the rivalry and sighed heavily, "Miranda is the daughter of the Wandering Seer."

Eomer straightened up when he heard that.  Israfel was well known to Théoden and there was definite strife between them.  Miranda had strong ties to Rohan and didn't even know it.

"Israfel? I know of him, though I did not know he had any children," Imrahil said.  "It has been many years since he has been seen in Dol Amroth."

"Lord Elrond and I agreed to keep Miranda hidden for her own protection," Gandalf said.  "But she surprised us when she found her way back to Middle Earth. There is much more to Miranda than the gift of sight.  She should not be alive after such an encounter."

"What was it?" Aragorn asked quietly as he put a hand on her forehead.

"It was a rare creature of the ancient world," Gandalf said, "an ice demon that cloaks itself in shadow and cloud.  Only her sight allowed her to see it."

"Why would it attack Miranda?" Haldir asked.

"It didn't attack Miranda, it was sent for me and she stopped it," Aragorn stated angrily.  He thought of all the times he tried to get her to stay somewhere safe and she refused.  She had insisted she had an important purpose in the Fellowship, but he had no idea it was to save his life.  Aragorn found himself looking back over their journey and seeing her in a whole new light.  "It is all clear to me now," he added sadly. "She knew of this creature since the beginning and stayed with the Fellowship to save me from it."

"Miranda knew long before the day you found her in Rivendell," Gandalf confirmed.  "She never shared with me what would happen; only that she had seen you and had to come along."

"Miranda speaks of her visions to no one," Haldir said sadly.  "Not even to me."

"Why would Miranda speak to you of these things?" Ẻomer asked harshly.

"We are betrothed," Haldir answered quickly with unmasked anger in his voice as he rose to face the new King of Rohan.  "King or not, you would do well to remember that."

"But you are an elf!" Ẻomer retorted as he stepped closer to Haldir.  "This lady is not for you…"

"I am the Guardian of Lothlorien," Haldir said matter-of-factly as he rested his hand on the hilt of his sword.  "I was a warrior long before your great grandfather was born…"

"Peace, both of you!" Gandalf said in annoyance.  "Your bickering will not help her.  She needs rest."

Ẻomer stared at Haldir seethingly.  Aragorn rose from Miranda's bedside and stepped between his two friends.  "Now is not the time to be divided," Aragorn said quietly, "for any reason."   

Gandalf had not been told of the betrothal and looked at the Elf curiously.  He withheld any comment, choosing to change the subject instead.  "There are others that need attention, Aragorn," Gandalf said firmly.  "I will stay with Miranda for a while."

"Yes," Aragorn said.  "I will tend to them, but I fear Miranda is beyond my reach.  Only time will tell if she will recover."  

Everyone else left the room leaving Haldir and Gandalf to watch over Miranda.  Haldir sat down beside her and fought back the tears that threatened to drown his gray eyes.  He bent down and kissed her forehead.

Gandalf frowned briefly and then asked, "You asked for Miranda's hand?" 

"Yes," he answered softly.

"And she accepted you?" Gandalf pressed.

"Yes."

Gandalf was lost in thought for a moment as he looked at Miranda's frosty face.  He silently raised his staff and muttered softly.  Gradually Miranda's complexion returned to normal and her body warmed. Then Gandalf lowered his staff and watched Haldir with interest.  The Elf was obviously distraught and Gandalf was touched by the deep love in his eyes.

"I have done what I can for her," Gandalf said softly.  "We will speak more of this later."  He was not sure why, but he was uneasy with Miranda and Haldir's relationship and needed time to think on it.  When Gandalf turned to go, Haldir stopped him with a question.

"You disapprove?" Haldir asked.

Gandalf paused by the door and considered his answer.  "Miranda is not the only one with foresight," he said.  

"And you do not see us together…" Haldir said dejectedly.

"The future is not yet written," Gandalf said noncommittally.

"You are not telling me everything," Haldir said suspiciously as he eyed the old wizard.

Gandalf met the Elf's gaze unwaveringly and simply said, "No."  He turned and left without another word.

When the door closed Haldir sighed.  Right now he did not want to think about the future, he just wanted to see Miranda recover.  "Come back to me, Miranda," he said softly.

*

Aragorn went from room to room, checking on the condition of the most critically wounded.  Faramir was in the direst need, closely followed by Ẻowyn and Merry.  Aragorn considered the condition of his friends for a moment and then said, "They are all near death, but Faramir is nearest.  Where is the warden of the house?"

"He is with other wounded," an old woman named Ioreth said.  "What do you require, lord?"

"Do you know the _Athelas_ plant?" Aragorn asked.

"No, lord," Ioreth said.  "Perhaps the herb master will know what that is.  He is more familiar with some of the old names."

"It is also called Kingsfoil," Aragorn said.

"But kingsfoil is just a weed.  I never knew it had healing properties.  I will send to the herb kitchen immediately," Ioreth said.  "If there is any of that herb in the city, we will find it."

The herb master was found, and came straight away to the House of Healing with all the dried Athelas he had.  "I'm afraid there's little left," he said.  "The fires have destroyed much of my garden."

"This will be sufficient," Aragorn said.  He sent Ioreth to boil water, and went directly to Faramir's room.  

Taking a few leaves of the precious herb, Aragorn breathed on them, and then crushed them.  The room was filled with a delightful smell, and Aragorn put the crushed herb into the bowl of hot water.  He held the bowl near Faramir's face.  After a moment, Faramir opened his eyes and looked at Aragorn.

"I heard you calling me," Faramir said.  "I come.  What does the King command?"

"Rest a while and eat," Aragorn said.  "Be ready when I return."

"I will, lord," Faramir said.  "For who will lie idle when the King has returned?"

After Aragorn was satisfied that Faramir was on the mend, he went to Ẻowyn's room.  Ẻomer was sitting with her, and she was pale, unresponsive and her shield arm was broken.  Aragorn again used the leaves of the _Athelas_ plant as he had in Faramir's room.  

After a moment he called to Ẻowyn, "Ẻowyn, the darkness has passed, awaken."

There was no response, and Aragorn turned to Ẻomer, "Call to her."

Ẻomer sat beside her and called to his ailing sister, "Ẻowyn, sister."

Ẻowyn opened her eyes and smiled at her brother, "Ẻomer," she said. 

Ẻomer was overcome with relief, and Aragorn and Gandalf left the siblings to their reunion.  Merry was in the next room and was also in serious condition.  Pippin was sitting with his friend, and he smiled brightly when Aragorn came in.

"Strider!" he said.  "I'm so glad to see you, but Merry is not well."

"Don't worry," Aragorn said.  "We have come in time."  

Once again Aragorn used the soothing _Athelas plant, and its scent filled the room and he laid his hand on the hobbit's forehead._

Suddenly Merry awoke, "I'm hungry.  What is the time?"

Gandalf and Aragorn laughed.  

"My but hobbits are hearty," Gandalf said.  

"Get some rest, Rider of Rohan," Aragorn said.  "I will visit you later, but now there is another who needs tending." 

Aragorn and Gandalf went directly to Miranda's room, and her condition was the same.  Haldir stood when they entered to allow Aragorn room to work.  As the scent of _Athelas filled the room, Aragorn sat beside her and held her hand._

"Miranda," Aragorn said.  "You have conquered the shadow, now awaken."

For a few moments there was no apparent change, but then she seemed to breathe more strongly so Aragorn called her again.

"Miranda, your brother and King commands you to return," he said firmly.  His brow furrowed with concern and he held his breath until Miranda stirred.  She opened her eyes and seemed disoriented but then she smiled at Aragorn.

"You're alright," she said softly. 

Aragorn sighed with relief as he returned her smile, "Yes, Miranda, you saved me."

"Is everyone else okay? Where is Haldir?" Miranda asked anxiously.

Aragorn rose and stepped aside for the elf.

"I am here," Haldir said as he knelt beside her.  "I heard your screams, but I could not get to you in time.  I thought I had lost you."

Miranda's face went pale and she seemed to stare off into the distance. "You could not have helped me," she whispered.  

"You were lost in a great cloud," Aragorn said.  "What happened?"

Miranda looked at the King and frowned.  "It would not make a very interesting story," she said.  "I was lucky."

Gandalf raised an eyebrow at that comment.  "Yours is the most interesting story of the day.  The demon spoke to you," Gandalf said firmly.  

Miranda looked at Gandalf in surprise, "Yes."

Gandalf smiled, "You are stronger than you think.  Luck had nothing to do with it."  

"We saw a light," Haldir interrupted.  

"Yes, I remember the light, I thought I would go blind," she said as she focused on Haldir again.  "It was the light that destroyed the shadow."

"The clouds that blocked out the sky are gone as well," Gandalf said.

Miranda looked at Gandalf curiously and asked, "Did you send the light?"

"No Miranda," Gandalf said with a chuckle.  "You defeated your enemy all on your own."

"The light came from you," Aragorn said.  "It was the most amazing display of power I have ever seen.  Didn't you know that it was you that brought back the sunshine to this land?"

"_Keeper of the light_…" Miranda said thoughtfully. "I understand now. Then my task is done and very soon everything will be right in the world again."

Haldir's eyes filled with tears of relief and he whispered, "I love you _iirima russe melda_."  He lifted her hand to his lips to kiss it and Miranda smiled.

Gandalf cleared his throat loudly and Haldir turned to look at him.

"Clear the room," Gandalf said with authority.  "Miranda and I need to talk."

Aragorn headed for the door immediately but Haldir reluctantly stood and paused.

"Go and eat something," Miranda said.  "Get some rest."

Haldir gave Miranda a smile and left with Aragorn.  When the door closed, Gandalf sat down by Miranda and smiled.

"You have managed to surprise me once again," Gandalf said.  "Much has happened since the last time I was in your company."

"You mean me and Haldir," Miranda said.

"That is part of it," Gandalf said carefully. "I find myself wondering if you know what you are doing."

Miranda cringed and turned away from him.  "I don't," she admitted.  "But I love him."

"You love another as well," Gandalf said.  "Even now you question yourself."

Miranda looked into Gandalf's eyes at that comment but there was no anger there.  "I know Haldir," she said.  "I have hardly spoken to…how do you know?"

"It was clearly in your eyes at Helm's Deep," Gandalf said.

"I care for him the same as all of my friends," Miranda said noncommittally.

Gandalf smirked and raised an eyebrow at her.  "What do you see in your future, Miranda?" Gandalf asked.

"I see nothing about myself beyond my encounter with the shadow," Miranda admitted.

Gandalf considered that a moment and then said, "And what about Haldir and Ẻomer?" 

Miranda bit her lip and looked away.  "There is one last battle coming," she said. "I can't see what will happen, only that they will both be there."

"You will not," Gandalf said as he rose.  "You will be here recovering, and that is an order from me and Aragorn."

Miranda tried to sit up but Gandalf crossed his arms and gave her a stern look so she lay back against her pillow.  "I will be fine tomorrow," she insisted.

"It took all your energy to defeat that shadow.  You need time to regain your strength," Gandalf said. "I will send someone with a tray.  Get some rest."

He paused at the door and looked back at her.  "What did it say to you?"

Miranda's face paled and she said, "I do not want to remember."

Gandalf nodded and left the room. Miranda stared at the fireplace. She did not like the thoughts he left her with. For the first time since she left San Francisco she was afraid of the future. 


	32. Of Elves and Men

****Of Elves and Men****

Elladan and his brother Elrohir entered the House of healing late that night when they ran into Gandalf.  He was carrying a tray of food down the hall and he smiled when he saw them.

"It is good to see you again, Mithrander," Elladan said.

"And it is good to see the two of you," Gandalf said.  "Have you come to visit anyone in particular?"

"Aragorn sent for us to help tend the wounded," Elrohir said.

"Good, your help is needed," Gandalf said as he held out the tray.  "But first, take this tray to that room there."

"Whose room is it?" Elladan asked.

"A good friend of yours, whom you took for dead when you brought her in," Gandalf said.

Elrohir lit up when he heard that, "Little Miranda!"  He took the tray from Gandalf and headed straight for the door.

Elladan sighed with relief and smiled, but then his face grew serious.  "How is she?" he asked nervously.

"She is exhausted, but will mend with a few days' rest," Gandalf said. "Her battle was… difficult. There is more hurt in her heart than in her body. A visit with friends is just what she needs."

Elladan gave Gandalf a quick nod of understanding before he turned and caught up to his brother.  He silently opened the door for Elrohir and followed him in.  Miranda was sitting on her bed, fully dressed and putting her boots on.  She hadn't heard them enter so Elladan got her attention.

"A-hem!" he cleared his throat loudly as he stood with his arms crossed.  "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm getting up," Miranda said.  "I'm not even hurt."

Elrohir frowned as he crossed the room to set the tray on the small table by the bed. Elladan followed and sat beside her.

"Not all hurts are visible," he said softly.  "Fighting dark forces is not like slaying orcs.  You need to rest."

"I don't like just sitting here," she said.  "I feel useless."

"Useless?  How can you say that?  Don't you know what you've done?" Elrohir asked in astonishment.  "They will write a song about the flame-haired Seer and the Shadow of Gondor. The brave woman who saved the King and drove the darkness from the land."

Miranda blushed and turned away but Elladan took her hand.  "I was proud of you today, but heartbroken," he said.  "It was Elrohir and I who carried you from the battlefield.  We thought you were dead."

"I thought my heart would burst when Gandalf told us you were alive," Elrohir said brightly.  "Now, you're going to eat, and then you're going to rest."

Miranda turned and smiled shyly at the brothers.  "I'm lucky to have such good friends," she said.

Elrohir squatted down in front of her and pulled her boots off.  "Now back in bed," he said with a smirk as he stood over her.

Miranda laughed and hopped back onto the bed.  She propped her pillow against the wall and leaned back.  "All right," she said.  "I've learned that it doesn't pay to argue with an Elf," she said humorously.  "What's for dinner?"

"Gandalf found some bread and cheese, and there's even some fruit," Elrohir said.  "Sorry we can't stay, but we came to help Aragorn tend the wounded."

"That's all right," Miranda said.  "I understand."

"Eat and go to sleep," Elladan ordered.  "We'll visit again tomorrow."

The brothers left, and Miranda sighed.  She didn't like resting and wanted to help, but she knew they were right.  Besides, she was starving.  She had just started eating when she heard a quiet knock at the door.

"Come in," she said.

The door opened and Ẻomer was standing there gazing at her with a twinkle in his eyes.  He closed the door and walked to the end of her bed.  She straightened up and smiled at him.

"It is good to see that you are well," Miranda said. "Orcs are no match for you, there's not a scratch on you."

"And you are looking much better than when I saw you last," Ẻomer said with a smile.  "If I hadn't seen it, I'd never know you killed a demon today."  

Miranda shrugged off his comment and changed the subject.  "How is Ẻowyn?" Miranda asked.

"Hurt, but well tended," he said.  "She will heal."

Miranda nodded. "Tomorrow I will go see her," she said.

"Miranda…" Ẻomer began as he walked around to the side of the bed.  "I have missed you very much since our parting at Helm's Deep."  He sat on the edge of the bed and looked into her eyes.  "Have you missed me?"

"I…Ẻomer I should tell you…" Miranda started to say but stopped when he touched her cheek.

"I know of your betrothal," he said quietly.  "But I wonder if that is truly what you want."

Miranda closed her eyes as Ẻomer's hand slipped around behind her neck and gently drew her closer.  He leaned forward until their lips were nearly touching.  "I know you have feelings for me," he whispered.  "And you know how I feel about you."

"Ẻomer please…" Miranda whispered breathlessly, but was silenced by his kiss.

It was very gentle at first, as though he was unsure of her feelings, but then his passion took over.  He wrapped his other hand around her shoulder and leaned closer, deepening his kiss.  Miranda was pinned against the wall with nowhere to go.  She braced her hands against his chest, reluctantly accepting his kiss.  Not long ago she had wondered what kissing him would be like, but now it just felt wrong.  She squirmed in his embrace until he released her. Ẻomer gazed into her fiery green eyes with his own burning blue ones.

"Why did you do that?" Miranda asked.

"To prove a point," he said in ragged breaths. "You cannot deny your feelings for me."

"The only point you've proven is that you're stronger than me," she said. 

"You wanted me to kiss you at Helm's Deep," Ẻomer insisted.

"I was not betrothed," she said.  "And I didn't know what I wanted then."

"But now you do?" Ẻomer asked sarcastically.  

"You and I are not meant to be together," she said with conviction.  "You are a King now and there is a Queen in your future, but it isn't me."

 "Forget your accursed sight for a moment," he said angrily.  "The only thing that will keep me away is if look me in the eyes and swear that you don't love me."

Miranda locked her jaw and sat up straight.  "I think of you as a friend," she said evenly.  "I'm in love with Haldir."

 Ẻomer stood quickly and turned toward the fire. "What is so special about that damned Elf?" he asked harshly.

"Love is not easily explained," she answered quietly.  "It just happens."

"That is one truth I know all too well," he said as he turned to face her.  "From the moment you took off your hood on that hill in Rohan it happened to me." 

"Ẻomer, you must trust me when I say this.  Soon you will find a love that will so consume you that there will be no thought left for me," she said.  "I have seen it.  There can never be anything between us but friendship."

"You reject me because of a vision?" he asked harshly.

"I have given my heart to Haldir," Mirada said.  "The vision came after.  I thought it would give you comfort."

Ẻomer headed for the door and grabbed the knob.  He paused and leaned his head against the wall.  "Damn your gift of sight, my lady," he said softly. "It gives no comfort."  He opened the door and left.

Miranda sat stunned as the tears silently poured from her eyes.  "It's not a gift, it's a curse," she said softly as she buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

*****

As Ẻomer closed Miranda's door and headed down the hall scowling, Haldir was coming around the corner to return to Miranda's room.  He saw the new King of Rohan and stepped back into the shadows until he passed.  It took great restraint to keep from confronting Ẻomer right there.  When the hall was clear, he went to Miranda's room and knocked.

Miranda quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and sat up.  "Who's there?" she called.

Haldir opened the door enough to stick his head in.  "Just me," he said.  He could tell right away she'd been crying and he was furious.  He forced himself to stay calm and entered.

"I was just eating, and then I'm under strict orders to rest," she said with a smile.  "Have you eaten yet?  There's plenty here."

"I'm fine," he said as he sat beside her.  "What about you?  Why were you crying?"

Miranda frowned.  "I can't keep anything from you can I?"

"No," Haldir said with a smirk.  He studied her expression but couldn't decipher her thoughts so he waited.

Miranda sighed.  "I think I broke someone's heart," she said.  "And I feel bad about it."

"I saw him leave," Haldir said.  "What did he say?"  He felt his heart pounding in his chest, but forced himself to listen.

"He asked me if I was sure…about you," Miranda said carefully.  "I tried to let him down easy, but he didn't want to believe it at first. I could tell he was hurt.  I never meant for him to…"

Haldir sighed with relief and pulled her into a hug.  "I understand his pain, but it is not your fault," he said.  "I saw you with him, and you never encouraged him."  He laughed to himself quietly and added, "You didn't even encourage me."

"Are you teasing me?" Miranda asked with a smirk.

"Yes," Haldir said with a chuckle as he tightened his embrace and kissed the top of her head.  

Miranda wrapped her arms around him and sighed.  "How do you always seem to know just what to say?" she asked.

"Elves are very clever," Haldir said as he released her. "The wisdom of the ages, you know."

Miranda laughed and Haldir thought it sounded like sweet music.  She was looking at him with the firelight reflected in her eyes and a loving smile.  He knew she needed to rest but he hated to leave her again.   He remembered Ẻomer's visit and didn't like the thought of just anyone being able to enter her room without a chaperone.  

Finally he said, "The hour is late, and you need to sleep."

"Everyone keeps saying that to me," Miranda laughed.  "Do I look that tired?"

"You look beautiful as always, but this has been a trying day for you."

"Very well," Miranda said and scooted her feet back to slip them under the covers.

Haldir stood and tucked her in.  "I wish I could stay to watch over you, but it wouldn't be…"

"I know," Miranda said.  "We're not camping under the stars with thirty Rangers anymore.  I'll be fine here."

"I'll be camping outside the city with Aragorn and his men," he said.  "I'll come and see you again in the morning."  Haldir bent down and kissed her gently on her forehead.

Miranda closed her eyes and relished the feel of his lips on her skin and his breath in her hair.  He turned to leave but she caught his wrist so he stopped and looked at her expectantly.

Miranda looked up into his warm gray eyes and said, "Haldir, I love you." 

Haldir dropped to his knees beside the bed and gently took her face in his hands.   She was a desirable woman and yet so innocent.  She didn't know how beautiful she was.

"I love you too, Miranda," he said and then kissed her tenderly.  Miranda wrapped her arms around him and returned his kiss with enthusiasm. When their lips touched, Haldir realized instantly that Ẻomer had just kissed her.  As waves of anger washed over him, Haldir's kiss became more aggressive as if to wipe away all traces of his rival from her lips.  Finally Haldir broke their kiss and abruptly stood to leave.

He felt betrayed, but maintained his composure. She looked so small and delicate with a blush on her cheeks.  She was still a child in many ways, shy about even the simplest affection.  It was clear that she had been taken advantage of.  He didn't blame Miranda and decided not to even mention it to her. He could not be angry with someone so honest and loving.

"I must go," he said as he looked into her soft green eyes.   "Goodnight Miranda." 

"Goodnight, Haldir," she said with a smile as she snuggled down under her covers.  "I will miss having you near."

Haldir felt a knot in his throat and all he could manage was a nod.  He left the room quickly and closed the door.  The hall was quiet and empty as he leaned back against her door and sighed.  

"I'll miss you too, my love," he whispered.  Then his expression suddenly turned dark and he stormed down the hall.  The new King of Rohan had crossed the line by kissing another man's woman.  Miranda was spoken for!  Haldir needed to deal with Ẻomer once and for all.  

******

Aragorn and the sons of Elrond labored long into the night tending to the wounded.  Those who saw him were amazed and excited by his healing skills.  They took it as a definite sign that the King had returned.  In the early morning before dawn, Aragorn wrapped his cloak around himself and quietly slipped back out of the city.  He disappeared into the tents the Rangers set up outside the city.  When the sun broke over the distant hills, the people of the city wondered if the visit from the King had been a dream.

******

Ẻomer sat by the fire with Legolas and Gimli talking about the day's events when he spotted Haldir walking toward the tents.  Legolas and Gimli turned to see what caught his attention and Gimli raised an eyebrow at Haldir's angry expression.

"The Elf Captain seems to be a little upset," Gimli said.

Ẻomer sighed.  He was grateful when Haldir just walked by.  "I visited Miranda this evening," he said quietly.  "I think he knows."

Legolas looked at Ẻomer with interest and calmly asked, "And?"

"She loves him," Ẻomer said bitterly.  "I was so sure…but…why him?"

"Those two have been inseparable since the battle at Helm's Deep," Gimli said.  "I should have known when he arrived with his archers that there was something between them.  She nearly leapt out of her skin when she saw him."

"He has been good for her," Legolas said.  "You don't know her like we do, she hasn't had a very easy life."

"It doesn't show," Ẻomer said.

"Miranda keeps her troubles to herself," Gimli said.  "An admirable quality."

 Ẻomer was silently lost in thought, so Legolas and Gimli said goodnight and left him by the fire.  After a few minutes, Haldir strode up to him with blatant jealousy in his eyes.  Ẻomer knew why he was angry so he stood to meet the Elf and raised his hand to stop him from speaking.

"I know what you are going to say," Ẻomer said.  

"What am I going to say?" Haldir asked in annoyance.  He rested his hand menacingly on the hilt of his sword and stared down Ẻomer with unmasked fury.

"You want me to stay away from Miranda," Ẻomer said.

"That would be wise," Haldir said angrily. "You walk on dangerous ground, King of Rohan, I know you kissed her."

"The fault is mine, she did nothing to encourage me," Ẻomer said quickly. "There was naught she could have done to stop it." 

"I know she is innocent," Haldir said.  "Just see to it that you stay away from her."

"You have my word, I will not interfere with your claim on her," Ẻomer said.  "Miranda made her feelings very clear.  She loves only you."

Haldir narrowed his eyes and considered his words a moment. He could see the pain of rejection in his eyes.  Ẻomer was obviously being sincere so Haldir took him at his word.  "Very well," he finally conceded.

Ẻomer's expression suddenly turned serious and he looked Haldir in the eye and said, "Be good to her and there will be peace between us."

"Then we will have peace," Haldir said quickly. "I would give my life for her!" 

"Forgive me," Ẻomer said as held out his hand. "Let's put our differences behind us."

Haldir took his hand and sighed.

"Friends?" Ẻomer asked.

Haldir frowned briefly, released Ẻomer's hand and said, "Don't push me, Horse Lord."  Then he turned and left without another word.


	33. Rest and Recuperation

****Rest and Recuperation****

Legolas and Gimli returned to Aragorn's tent to get their blankets and found him in the middle of a conversation.  Halbarad, Gandalf and the brothers were discussing the events of the day.

"The watch has found a mace and chain on the hill the size of a large boulder," Halbarad said.

"Miranda's foe has left her a trophy," Elladan said with a chuckle.

Aragorn scowled at the thought of Miranda's battle with the demon.  "My life is her trophy," he said sadly.  "And her gift to me."

"Do not feel guilty over this, Aragorn," Gandalf said as he noted Aragorn's expression.  "She chose this from the beginning."

"She came here for you, not me," Aragorn said.  "You forget who found her."

"I found her," Elladan said.  "And as I recall, she recognized you right off."

"Yes," Aragorn said.  "She was afraid of me.  In Lorien she said she thought I didn't like her."

"Miranda knows better now," Legolas said.  "She knows how much you care."

"She should have told me," Aragorn insisted.  

"You never would have let her come if you knew," Gimli said.  

"No, I wouldn't have," Aragorn said angrily.  "She did not expect to live through that."

"But she did," Gandalf said.  "Now let it go, Aragorn.  You have other business to worry about."

Aragorn sighed and shrugged off Gandalf's comment.  He was well aware of his responsibilities, and would not forget them.  But the look in Miranda's eyes when he called her back was still fresh in his memory.  She was surprised to be alive, and it hurt.  The sight of her caught up in that evil cloud was one he wouldn't soon forget.

The tent cleared as everyone went to bed, but Legolas remained behind.  Aragorn didn't feel like talking, but Legolas would not be put off.

"Why is this bothering you so?" Legolas asked. 

"She is no warrior," Aragorn said.  "She should not have been there.  I should not have allowed it."

"And if you had not, what then?" Legolas asked.  

Aragorn was silent so Legolas continued.

"It was her part in the fellowship," Legolas said.  "Do not belittle her valor with your guilt."

Aragorn's expression softened at Legolas' words and he hung his head.  "Her courage is not in question," he said.  "But yesterday she told me some things she'd seen.  Miranda has a great gift that I am only now beginning to understand.  I never realized how powerful she was until today."  Aragorn looked at Legolas soberly.  "She is the last Seer, Legolas.  I do not want to lose her."

Legolas understood Aragorn's concern.  "And you are the King she chose to follow.  She did not want to lose you."

"I'm going to bed," Aragorn said in frustration.  "It will be dawn in a couple of hours, and we'll meet with Gandalf and the commanders at first light."

"Rest well," Legolas said as he left.

Aragorn gave a grunt in acknowledgement, but didn't expect to sleep very well.  He had too many things on his mind.

_*****_

_Miranda was standing alone on a beach looking at the sunset.  There was no sound of waves or sea gulls, only the empty picture of a memory.  She felt as though her sight had left her.  She felt deserted and alone._

_"Why did I live?" she asked the silence._

_"Because your journey is not over," a familiar voice said._

_Suddenly the sounds of the ocean flooded her ears and she turned to face the King of the Oathbreakers._

_"I thought I had finished my task," Miranda said.  "I have seen no visions beyond my battle today."_

_"Your path is not written, but it is there for you to choose," he said.  "Choose your path, and your sight will return."  The King bowed low and added, "I will not see you again for many years, for your life will be long…"  _

_With that he vanished, leaving Miranda to ponder his words.  She thought about what she wanted to do next, and realized she wanted her past more than her future.  As she thought of her mother, suddenly her surroundings changed._

_Miranda found herself on a road in a thick forest.  It was dusk, and all was strangely still and quiet.  She started walking until the silence was broken by the piercing sound of a Nazgul shriek.  Miranda ran to see what was happening but stopped dead when she realized what she was seeing.  She watched in horror as the Nazgul stabbed a young pregnant blonde woman.  _

_"Mother!" Miranda shouted, and the Nazgul turned._

_But it was Gandalf, not Miranda who had distracted him.  Gandalf raised his staff and spoke some spell, driving the black creature away.  Miranda moved closer as Gandalf knelt beside the dying woman._

_"Théodrea, child," Gandalf said sadly.  "Where is your husband?"_

_"Israfel is dead," she said sadly.  "And now so am I."_

_"No, you will be fine, I will take you home," Gandalf lied._

_"Gandalf, you are kind to lie to me, but Théoden will not be pleased to see me," she said sadly.  "Promise me you will save my baby.  Israfel's child must live."_

_"I will," Gandalf said with a lump in his throat.  "I will protect it."_

_"Her," Théodrea gasped.  "For she is a girl, and will be a great Seer, like her father."_

_"What name do you give her?" Gandalf asked._

_"Miranda…" she gasped with her last breath._

_Miranda stood dumbstruck, and the tears began.  Gandalf had lied to her about her mother.  Miranda had a family here…in Rohan.  She couldn't believe it.  That would make Ẻomer and Ẻowyn her… what?  Cousins?  Miranda watched Gandalf perform a rough cesarean right there on the road, and then he buried Théodrea under a tree.  Miranda couldn't bear to watch any more.  She woke screaming._

*****

Ioreth came to Miranda's room early to tend to her needs.  She had brought fresh clothes and a tray of food but was startled by Miranda's screams.

"My lady," she said soothingly.  "Everything is all right.  You were having a dream."

"Who are you?" Miranda asked.

"I am Ioreth, my lady," she said.  "I am a healer in this house and have come to see to your needs at the King's request."

"I need no help, thank you," Miranda said in annoyance as she got out of bed.  "I am quite able to take care of myself."

"I have my orders, lady," Ioreth said firmly.  "A bath has been prepared for you and I have several gowns here befitting a lady of your station."

Miranda looked at the fancy court gowns that Ioreth had draped over her arm and frowned.  "You are misinformed, Ioreth.  I have no station; I am just an ordinary girl… named Mirada.  So cut out that 'my lady' stuff."

"Lord Aragorn said that you are his sister, and a great hero of yesterday's battle," Ioreth said.  "Everyone is talking about it."

"I'm no hero," Miranda said softly.  "But a bath does sound nice…"

"It is waiting, Lady Miranda, just down the hall," Ioreth said.  "I'll show you the way and then take those men's clothes of yours to be cleaned and mended."

Miranda looked at her attire and agreed they could use a wash.  "What will I wear in the mean time?"

"This gown would be lovely on you," Ioreth said as she held out a rich hunter green gown.

Miranda sighed and said, "Very well, but only until you can find me something less formal."

"But this isn't a formal gown…" Ioreth protested until Miranda raised her hand to stop her argument.

"The bath?" Miranda said to change the subject.

Ioreth frowned and sighed, "Follow me, my lady…Miranda."

"Thank you."

*****

Aragorn and Gandalf were meeting with the commanders outside the city but Legolas and Gimli went to the House of healing to visit Merry and Miranda.  Miranda's room was vacant so they went to see Merry first.  He and Pippin were eating breakfast so Legolas and Gimli joined them.  The four friends ate and caught up on the events that occurred while they were separated.  

Haldir walked down the hall to Miranda's room, and finding it empty, went in search of her.  Ioreth stepped around the corner and was nearly run over by the Elf captain.

"Excuse me," Haldir said. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Nay sir," Ioreth said.  "No harm done."  

She was carrying an armful of clothes that Haldir recognized as Miranda's so he stopped her with a question.  "Where is the lady who was wearing those?" 

"She is bathing," Ioreth said.  "She will return shortly if you wish to wait."

"Where?" Haldir persisted.

"It matters little, Captain," Ioreth said with authority.  "I will not compromise her privacy."

Haldir raised an eyebrow and smirked at the woman's protectiveness of her charge.  "Miranda and I are betrothed," he said.  "I only wished to wait outside the room so I could escort her back to her room."

Ioreth looked surprised by the declaration but chose to believe him.  "That way," she said as she pointed down the hall, "last door on the left… just stay outside."

Haldir smiled with satisfaction as he followed her directions to Miranda.  He'd been awake all night thinking about that last kiss.  He needed to talk to her about her feelings.  He wanted to be sure she wasn't having second thoughts after seeing Ẻomer again.  He stood in front of her door and listened to an obvious argument from within.  Miranda didn't seem to like being waited on…

"I don't need help getting dressed," Miranda said firmly to the young woman.

"Ioreth has favored me with your care, my lady," the girl said.  "I am Izabel, your lady in waiting, and you do need help."

"What am I doing wrong?" Miranda asked in frustration.

"The laces on your bodice are wrong," Izabel said.  "Let me do it for you."

"I'd much rather have some riding clothes," Miranda grumbled.  "How will I fight in this dress?"

Izabel's eyes grew huge as she exclaimed, "No, my lady.  You are not to fight anymore."

"What?" Miranda asked in shock.

"You are to remain in the care of the healers until your brother returns," Izabel said.

Miranda made no reply.  She stood there silently seething as her new maid fixed her gown and hair.  It really was a pretty gown, green with small white flowers embroidered around the collar and cuffs.  Izabel was just doing her job and Miranda couldn't bring herself to be rude to the girl.  But she needed to set Aragorn straight about a few things.  And Gandalf was at the top of her list of people to talk to as well.

"A few weeks here should put a little weight back on you, my lady," Izabel said as she finished tying up Miranda's hair.  "You are so thin and frail."

Miranda sighed and just said, "I'm going back to my room."

"Yes, my lady," Izabel said.  

Miranda opened the door and ran right into Haldir.

His eyes doubled in size when he saw her.  "Miranda, you look…" 

"Ridiculous," she finished for him.

"Beautiful," he corrected quickly.  He took her hand and led her into the hall, looking her over more closely.  She did look thin as the maid had said.  It didn't show as much in her riding clothes, but now with the gown on, it was quite plain.  "I'll walk you to your room."

Miranda fell into step beside him and they walked in silence until they reached the door to her room.  Miranda had a strange feeling that Haldir had something important to say and he confirmed it.

"We need to talk," he said as he opened the door for her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Haldir closed the door behind them and offered her a seat on the bed.  When Miranda sat down, he started pacing nervously.  "Miranda," he began.  "What are your feelings toward Ẻomer?"

"Friendship," Miranda answered.

Haldir looked t her and her expression was firm.  "He kissed you," Haldir said.

Miranda was surprised, but she didn't seem phased by the comment.  "He kissed me," she said.  "But I pushed him away.  It felt wrong.  I love you, not him."

Haldir started pacing again, so Miranda stood and walked over to him.  He stopped and looked at her.  "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you two fighting over me," she said.  "He knew when he left that he could not change my mind.  I didn't want to upset you."

Haldir's expression softened as he looked at her.  He took her hand and whispered, "Are you still sure about your feelings for me?"

"I love you," Miranda said as she looked in his eyes.  "I'm sorry for not telling you about…"

Haldir stopped her apology with a kiss as he pulled her into his arms and held her close.  He could feel her ribs through the fabric of her dress and it caught him off guard.  He released her and looked her over again with concern in his eyes.

"What?" Miranda asked.

"You're just skin and bones," he said.  "You've grown thin since our first meeting in Lorien."

"Why is that such an issue for everyone?" Miranda exclaimed.

"Because I love you," Haldir said.  "And you need rest and recuperation."

Miranda frowned, "I need to talk to Gandalf and Aragorn."

"No," Haldir said.  "This time you are going to do as you're told."

"But…" Miranda started to protest.

"You have done your part," Haldir said.  "Let others fight now.  A woman's place is not on the field of battle."

"I am a Seer," Miranda said with anger in her eyes.  "They need me, and I have unfinished business in this war."

Haldir could see the determination on her face and cringed.  He knew that look and it frightened him.  "What business?  What do you see?"

Miranda paused.  She was not ready to tell Haldir what she'd learned in her vision.  Besides, vengeance was not a noble cause.  And it was vengeance that she wanted.  She wanted to put fear into the heart of the enemy the way he put fear in Théodrea on that forest road.  

"For now, my business is my own," Miranda said softly.  "It still hurts too much to talk about it."

Haldir sighed and hugged her.  "Keep your secret if you must," he said sadly.  "But I will not be here to comfort you for long.  Even now Aragorn makes plans to march on the gates of Mordor."

"I know," Miranda said.  "I know."

Haldir had a feeling she did know.  He hated to leave her, but he had things to prepare for the coming offensive.  "I must leave you," Haldir said.

"Will you visit again before you leave?" Miranda asked.

"Yes," Haldir said.  "Now rest well, and I will see you later."

Miranda hugged him and then he left.

"Rest and recuperation," Miranda muttered to herself.  "Not if I can help it."  


	34. Whispered Wishes

****Whispered Wishes****

It was late morning and Miranda was bored.  She cleaned her room, her weapons and hung her new gowns in the wardrobe.  She looked around the small, now clean room and decided she could not just sit here.  She slipped into the hall and went in search of an exit.  When she heard Ioreth coming down the hall, she knew she'd get an earful about resting. Miranda quickly looked for a place to hide but there was nothing to hide behind.  To her right was a door so she silently slipped inside and held her breath.  She put her ear to the door and listened as Ioreth sang softly and passed by.

"Have you come to visit?" a man's voice asked behind her.  "Or are you hiding?"

Miranda nearly jumped out of her skin as she turned to see who had spoken.  There was a man sitting up in bed reading.  She recognized him from a dream and gasped when she realized who she'd disturbed.  

"I'm so sorry," she said nervously.  "I… uh, lost my way.  Please excuse this intrusion."  She knew she was blushing, and she quickly turned and reached for the door but he interrupted her retreat.

"You are not one of the healers," he said.  "I know all those who tend the sick in this house and I have never seen you before."

"No sir," Miranda said quietly.  "I was brought in yesterday, but I am well now."

"Are you?" he asked with a hint of humor in his voice.  "Well, that is good.  I am Faramir, the new Steward of Gondor.  And you are?"

"Miranda, sir," Miranda said quietly.  "Once again, I apologize. I will let you rest."  Miranda reached for the door again, but Faramir would not allow it.

"Stop," he said with authority.  "Come here where I can see you." 

Miranda silently obeyed, but avoided looking at him.  She stood near the bed and he looked her over before he made a comment.

"Who are you Miranda, and why won't you look at me?" he asked. "Am I very frightening?"

Miranda looked at him as if to defy his accusation and she nearly lost her composure.  He looked so much like Boromir.  Faramir noted her startled expression and pressed her for an answer.

"You know me?" he asked.

"No, sir," Miranda said.  "But you remind me of someone."

Faramir looked into Miranda's sad green eyes and knew immediately who this strange woman was.  His expression softened and he smiled.  "I know who you are," Faramir said.  "You are the woman who rode with the ten companions from Rivendell."

Miranda was surprised that he knew.  "How did you…"

"Frodo spoke of you," he said.  "Won't you sit down and tell me about your journey?  I have been bored in this room without any company."

Miranda gave him a smile.  "I'm not a very good story teller," she said as she pulled up a chair.

Faramir laughed.  "That is unlikely, Lady Miranda," he said.  "Truthfully, I would hear what became of Lord Boromir.  He was my brother, but you already know that."

"Yes," Miranda said.  "He was my friend, and I miss him very much."

"Tell me about your journey, please," he pressed.

"I saw him first at a meeting in Lord Elrond's house," she began.  "I thought he was very outspoken, and I don't think he liked me very much when I was chosen to go with the Fellowship."

Faramir listened intently as she recounted their adventures on the road, and her friendship with Boromir.  When she got to the part about Lorien, she tried to skim over it, but Faramir noticed and interrupted.

"Your time with the Elves, surely there was more…" he pressed.

"I was busy with other things and didn't spend much time with the others," Miranda said, trying not to talk about herself too much.   "But Boromir seemed uneasy there.  He was anxious to get home and help guard the city."  Miranda didn't want to tell Faramir about his brother's struggle with the ring.  She didn't want the memory of his valor to be tainted by his moment of weakness.

Faramir watched her expressions closely and knew she was giving him only parts of the story.  When she got to the part about his courageous fight to protect the Hobbits she was struggling to keep from crying.  

"What did he say to you before he…?" Faramir asked as delicately as possible.

"He wished we'd had more time to know each other better," she said as a tear ran down her cheek.  "He wanted me to see his home and meet his father."

Faramir sighed and then gave her a smile.  "Thank you for telling me," he said.  "I needed to hear what happened."

Miranda gave him a polite nod and rose to leave.  "I should let you rest now," she said as she reached the door.

"He loved you, you know," Faramir said, stopping her in her tracks.  Miranda turned to face him and he continued.  "I know my brother, and he was definitely in love with you."

Miranda turned back to the door and left.  She closed the door behind her and leaned back against it.  "I know," she whispered.  "I loved him, too."

*****

Miranda felt depressed so she was going to go hide in her room when Legolas and Gimli found her.  Seeing them brightened her outlook a little and she smiled.

"So, who's winning your count?" she asked humorously.

Gimli laughed, "Well, after this blinding light yesterday, I lost count."

Legolas smiled at his comment and agreed, "We got word that you were dead and all the fun went right out of our game."

Miranda frowned as she headed toward her room.  "Sorry."

Legolas caught her wrist to stop her and she turned to look at him.  "What's wrong?"

"I'm perfectly well, but Aragorn forbids me to go with you tomorrow," she said.  "I should be there."

"Nay, lass," Gimli said.  "For once I agree with the lad.  You should stay here."

"He feels responsible for you," Legolas said.  "I saw him yesterday, when he thought you were dead.  I've never seen him so…" Legolas stopped.  There simply was no word to describe the grief he saw on Aragorn's face.  "Don't fight him on this, Miranda.  He won't change his mind."

"I know," she said in frustration.  "I don't think Haldir would let me go either, and forget about Gandalf.  I used to have no one to answer to, and now I answer to too many."

Gimli burst into laughter.  "Now you know what it is to have a family.  You'll have to learn to take the good with the bad."

Miranda smiled.  "Well at least I was lucky enough to choose my own."

Legolas laughed at that and gave her a hug.  "I think we chose you," he said with a smile.  "At least that's how I remember it."

Miranda laughed and Gimli punched Legolas in the shoulder.  "She's betrothed, laddy, so watch it."

Legolas released her and looked at the dwarf with a smirk.  "It's okay, we're family."

"Well, we better get this one back to her room then," Gimli said.  "She should be resting."

Miranda frowned briefly, but didn't really mind.  She was a little tired and she knew they meant well.  By the time they got there, Ioreth was waiting for her with a tray and some hot tea.  Legolas and Gimli bade her farewell and left.  She was alone with her meal and her thoughts.  She ate quickly and drank the tea which made her drowsy.  She lay on her bed and went right to sleep.  It wasn't long before she was dreaming, and her dreams were horrifying.

_Miranda was watching Aragorn's army surround the black gate.  She saw Gandalf standing in front with Aragorn and the Captains, holding a conference with another Nazgul like creature.  The hooded figure presented some of Frodo and Sam's things and arrogantly told everyone that they were dead.  Gandalf refuted the bluff and challenged the dark rider.  After a few moments of angry words, the black creature screamed up to the sky._

_"If they value their allies so little, they will surely never miss another," he said mockingly.  "Slay the woman!"_

_Miranda's dream changed and she felt herself riding the wind, free as a bird yet she was in pain.  She was being crushed and when she looked around, she understood.  She was caught in the grip of one of the Nazgul's flying beasts.  The black rider glanced down at her and his menacing voice echoed in her head._

_"My master will be pleased with me for finding you," he said._

_Miranda looked at him closely and realized he was the same one who killed her mother.  "Or maybe he will be angry at you for failing to kill me as a baby," Miranda said angrily.  "But don't worry about that, I'm sure he's a very forgiving sort."_

_The Nazgul stared down at her silently for a while and she felt cold under his evil gaze.  Perhaps her words had given him pause, but then she heard the echo of the rider from the gate faintly… 'Slay the woman!'_

Miranda woke with a scream, drenched in sweat.  She was shaking, and tried to force herself to calm down.  A moment later her door opened and Izabel ran to the bed.

"My lady! My lady, are you all right?" she asked frantically.

Miranda racing heart slowed and she rasped, "Just a dream."

"I'll get you some tea to calm you…" Izabel started to say.

"No!" Miranda said firmly.  The last thing she wanted was to go back to sleep.  "What time is it?"

"The hour is late, my lady," Izabel said.  "The moon is rising."

"I need to get out of here," Miranda said.  "I can't stay inside like this all the time… the walls are pressing in on me.  I need some fresh air."

"There is a garden; I could ask Ioreth if you can go…"

"Who do you work for, her or me?" Miranda asked her in annoyance.

"I am your maid, my lady," Izabel said in surprise.

"Then show me this garden," Miranda said firmly.

"Yes, my lady."

*****

Haldir returned to the House of Healing later than he'd planned.  The moon was high and Miranda would probably be sleeping, but he had to see her before he left.  When he arrived, her room it was empty.  A sudden feeling of panic came over him and he worriedly searched the halls for her.  As he rounded the corner he ran into Izabel.

"Where's your lady?" Haldir asked the startled maid a little more abruptly than he'd intended.

"She was restless and went to the gardens," Izabel said.

"Restless?" Haldir asked.

"She had a dream and said that the walls were closing in on her.  She needed some fresh air," Izabel clarified quietly.  "She said she can't stand to be cooped up inside."

Haldir gave her a nod of understanding and asked to be led to the garden.  Izabel nervously led the elf captain to a small door that led into a large garden and then left.  Haldir stepped out into the moonlight but did not see Miranda.  He calmly walked the perimeter of the garden until he came to a small hedged in area where she stood alone.  Haldir was relieved to see that she was all right. He stayed hidden and watched for a moment. She was so beautiful standing there in the moonlight.  She was still wearing that gown, and her hair was loose around her shoulders.  Her eyes sparkled like they had captured stars within them.  Haldir was overcome by her innocent and graceful beauty.

Miranda wrapped her arms around herself and looked up at the stars.  It was a quiet and calm night, but soon there would be the screeching of the Nazgul again and everything would be chaos.  She looked at the moon and smiled.  Its comforting silver light was peaceful and she loved it.  One star seemed to shine a little brighter than the others and she remembered an old childhood rhyme.

"Star light, star bright…" she whispered.  "First star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight." 

She closed her eyes and seemed to be lost in thought so Haldir quietly walked over to her.

"What are you doing out here so late and without a cloak?" Haldir asked from behind her as he took off his cloak and draped it over her shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her.

"I couldn't sleep," Mirada said softly. "I hoped you would have time to visit me tonight."

Haldir leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "How could I pass up an opportunity to see the moon sparkling in your beautiful eyes?"   

Miranda smiled and blushed at his compliment but soon her nagging fears entered her thoughts.

Haldir could feel her turmoil as her whispered words echoed in his head. He sighed and asked her, "What wishes do you whisper to the stars?"

"I can't tell," Miranda said sadly as she leaned back against his broad chest.  "Only secret wishes come true."

"Is that why you keep so much inside?" Haldir asked.

"Sometimes," Miranda said.  "I see so many things, and they aren't always very pretty.  They often frighten me. I don't like sharing such things."

"Sharing your fears can make them less frightening," Haldir said.  "Please, Miranda, let me calm your fears."

Miranda sighed and relished the comfort of his strong arms around her. Haldir sighed and patiently waited for her to answer.  He wanted to protect her, but how could he protect her from her own dreams?  Finally Miranda broke the silence.

"You're leaving before dawn," she said, changing the subject.

"Yes," he confirmed.  "I promised a beautiful woman that I would look after her King until the end, and I mean to keep that promise."

"Aragorn will be safe," Miranda said.  "Promise me you'll look after yourself."

"Do not worry about me, Miranda," Haldir said.  "I have too much to live for to be careless in battle."

"Good, because I expect you to return to me," she said with a crack in her voice.  She could not see the end of the battle and it scared her.  She didn't want him to be hurt, and she didn't want him to watch her die.

"Nothing could keep me away," Haldir said as he turned her to face him. He hugged her close and soon he could feel her relax in his arms. "We will have our time of peace, you will see," he added softly.

"I already know that we will win the war," Miranda said.  "I just don't know … I can't see..."

"You will be my wife," Haldir said firmly, "and I will guard you more closely than the forest of Lothlorien." Haldir kissed the top of her head.  

"I love you so much," Miranda said softly.

"You are the greatest treasure in all of Middle Earth," Haldir said.  "How did I gain the love of one so sweet?"

 "I'm just a simple girl," Miranda whispered. 

Haldir leaned back to look at her face and he saw the apprehension in her eyes.  He gently lifted her chin and kissed her passionately.  She really didn't know how breathtaking she was and it nearly broke his heart.  "You're the woman I love," he said seriously.  "No mere girl could have conquered my heart so completely."

"But I have done nothing…" Miranda said in confusion.

"You never had to," Haldir said as he embraced her.  "You are gentle hearted and soft spoken. You wield a sword with fierce confidence one moment, and then tend the wounded with grace and mercy the next.  You're so innocent, but within you is the wisdom of the ages.  You carry a great light inside you, my sweet little Seer.  There are no words in any language to explain how much I love you, Miranda."

"And I love you," Miranda said as her eyes filled with tears.  "It took me a while to understand my feelings, but I loved you since I first saw you in the forest, scowling at Gimli."

Haldir laughed, "He didn't care for me either."

"You didn't even notice me then," Miranda said.

"Oh, I noticed," Haldir said.  "I thought you were beautiful, and I wondered who you were."

"Really?" Miranda asked.  "Even covered with the grime of travel?"

"Elves don't lie," Haldir said.  "A little dust could not hide such beauty."

Miranda smiled, but then her face grew serious. "I should be going with you," Miranda said.  "But Aragorn and Gandalf refuse to listen to me." 

"There is nothing you will be able to do," Haldir said.  "It is a last stand, Miranda, a distraction to give Frodo and Sam a chance."

"Then I should be there," Miranda said.  "The dark Lord knows who I am after I…after the battle.  He is looking for me, I can feel it."

Haldir stepped back to look into her eyes and he could see she was telling the truth.  "What do you see?" he asked nervously.

Miranda didn't want to tell him her dream, it would only upset him.  "I am a threat to him, at least until he has the ring," she said.  "That is why he killed my parents."

Haldir hugged her again and tried to comfort her despite his own growing fears for her safety.  "Then you must stay here where you will be safe as Aragorn has ordered.  I could not bear to lose you.  Promise me you will stay here."

Miranda sighed, "I promise I will not leave the city under my own power."

"Good," Haldir said.  "I must go now, but I will count the hours until I can see you again."

"And I will be anxiously waiting for your return," Miranda said sadly.  She was afraid she would never see him again, so she changed the subject.  "I know they have need of more horses, so take Tempest, and watch out for Orc arrows."

Haldir looked into her eyes and could see the worry she tried to hide from him.  He thought she was terrified of losing him and he didn't know how to put her mind at ease.  "Look at me, Miranda."

Miranda looked at Haldir and he kissed her with an almost desperation.  His hands roamed over her small frame as though he were trying to memorize the feel of her body in his arms.  Miranda clung to him and kissed him with the same fervent need.  He laced his fingers in her soft hair and gently tilted her head back so he could kiss her neck.  Her skin was so soft, and he traced a line under her jaw with his tongue and settled his mouth over her racing pulse. His other hand drifted from the small of her back to lightly brush over her breast.  Haldir heard her breath catch in her throat and he looked into her eyes questioningly.  When he saw her dreamy eyes and loving smile it was more than he could bear. He captured her mouth again and gently kneaded her breast. Miranda moaned softly and Haldir could feel her body shudder against him.  He thought it would kill him to leave her, but he had no choice.  When he finally forced himself to break their kiss he looked down at her and huskily said, "I swear I will return to you, my love."

"And Elves don't lie," Miranda said breathlessly with a weak smile.

"No, _iirima_ Miranda," he said with a smile.  "Elves don't lie." 

Haldir walked her back to her room and kissed her one last time.  Miranda wrapped his cloak back around his shoulders and pinned it for him.

"So handsome," she said.  "The armor becomes you, but I will be glad when there is no longer a need for it." 

"And I will be glad for the day when we will wear wedding attire," Haldir said.  "Now you rest, and I will return soon."

"Goodnight Haldir," Miranda said.

"_Namarii, iirima russë melda_," Haldir said, and then left.

Miranda closed her door, fell down on her bed and wept.  She knew the battle would be horrible, and she knew that somehow she would be there.  Her future was blurry and it frightened her.  She would not sleep well until this war was over and Haldir was safe.


	35. The King Departs

                                                  ****The King Departs****

Elladan and Elrohir were busy taking stock of the available horses and supplies.  Down by Harlond they directed the men who unloaded what was left of the provisions in the holds of the ships.  

"That is the last of it," Elladan said as he came down the gang plank to the dock.

"This will help," Elrohir said.  "I wish we had more horses though."

Elladan looked back toward the horses they had brought through the paths of the dead and his eyes came to rest on a grey Rohirrim steed named Tempest.  Elrohir noticed where his brother was looking and he sighed.

"She will not be going," Elrohir said.

"I will miss her," Elladan said softly. 

Elrohir walked over to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder.  "How long?"

Elladan turned to face his brother's knowing smile and confessed, "Since the moment I laid eyes on her."

Elrohir nodded and the pair turned back to the city. Elladan looked to one of the towers that stood near the House of healing.  He wondered how she was recovering.  Elrohir started walking back to camp and Elladan fell into step beside him.

"Why did you not tell her?" Elrohir asked.

"She gave her heart to another before I found the courage," Elladan admitted.  

"Miranda's heart is big," Elrohir said.  "She loves us all."

"Not like she loves him," Elladan said.  "But I can't be jealous, he's our friend."

"True," Elrohir said lightly.  "And they are good together." 

Elladan frowned as he looked to the rising moon.  It was late and there had been no sign of Haldir so he turned toward the gate.  "The captains are gathering and no one has seen Haldir," he said. "I'm sure I know where to find him."

Elrohir watched his brother walk through the gate.  He appeared to be lost and Elrohir thought it would break his heart.  He'd known Elladan had a strong bond with Miranda since that first ride through the forest so long ago.  They often talked of how fond they were of her, but he had never admitted to loving her before.  He knew his brother did nothing halfway.  If Elladan was in love with Miranda it was with all his heart.  Love like that, unreturned, could break a man.  Elrohir headed to camp in silence.  After a brief visit with Aragorn as to the provisions and horses he sat by the fire, brooding.  

*****

It was late evening and Aragorn was receiving steady reports from the various captains about their readiness to depart the next morning.  Plans had been made to leave some men to rebuild the ruined gate and guard the city, but every available man was preparing to march with Aragorn.  When he was satisfied that everyone had reported in, Aragorn left his tent and went to sit by the campfire.  Legolas and Gimli were visiting with Elrohir and it was then that Aragorn realized who he hadn't seen yet.

"Where's Haldir?" Aragorn asked Legolas.

"Where do you think?" Legolas asked with a smirk.

Gimli laughed, Aragorn chuckled but Elrohir was conspicuously quiet.  

"My brother has gone to fetch him," Elrohir said.  "I think he hoped he would see Miranda before we left."

"You two have grown attached to her," Gimli commented with a smile.  "The girl draws Elves wherever she goes."

Elrohir glared at Gimli briefly but made no comment.  He abruptly said goodnight and left.  After a few moments, Gimli looked at Legolas and asked, "Did I offend him?"

It was Aragorn who answered, "The twins and I are the ones who found Miranda.  They are both protective of her."

Gimli just grunted, said goodnight and left.  Legolas waited until he and Aragorn were alone before he said what was on his mind.

"Protective or more?" Legolas asked.

"I would not speculate on that," Aragorn said. 

Legolas nodded quietly and stared into the fire.  Miranda definitely had a way of drawing out the protective side of the men around her.  Perhaps it was her quiet manner and delicate appearance.  Legolas knew better than to judge her based on that. He could see her courage and determination.  He'd liked her from the beginning.  In his eyes she was the sister he'd adopted, but with Elladan and Elrohir he thought it had become more. 

"Are you worried about it?" Aragorn asked, breaking into Legolas' thoughts.

"No," Legolas said.  "I have just noticed it these past couple of days."

"She nearly died," Aragorn said.  "Thinking we'd lost her made me realize how much I cared for her.  No doubt it was the same for them."

"Yes," Legolas agreed.  "That must be it."

The two said their goodnights and went to bed.  Whatever the reason, Legolas would not lose any sleep over it.  Tomorrow would come early.

*****

Elladan walked down the dimly lit hallway in the direction of Miranda's room.  He'd expected to run into Haldir by now.  It was a little late to call on a lady and it annoyed him that Haldir was still here.  When he reached Miranda's room he found a young maid turning down the bed.

"Where is your lady?" Elladan asked.

Izabel looked at the second Elf she'd seen in the past five minutes and frowned.  "She is in the garden with another Elf Captain," she said.

"Alone?" Elladan asked in surprise.

Before Izabel could answer, Elladan headed for the garden.  He was irritated.  Haldir would never do anything to jeopardize her reputation, but walking alone, at night, in a private garden was pushing it.  He recognized the door to the garden and quietly slipped outside.  He heard voices and silently went to investigate.  Haldir and Miranda were standing in a small clearing surrounded by hedges.  He found that they hadn't noticed him so he waited quietly.  He didn't want to disturb their farewell.

Elladan watched Haldir embrace her tenderly and he could see that she was crying.

_"You will be my wife," Haldir said firmly, "and I will guard you more closely than the __forest__ of __Lothlorien__." Haldir kissed the top of her head.  _

Elladan felt a knot in his stomach.  He knew they were betrothed, but the reality before him was almost more than he could bear. 

_"I love you so much," Miranda said softly. _

Her sincere reply was like a stab in the heart.  Elladan couldn't believe he was still standing here.  Miranda was spoken for, and her betrothed was his friend.  He knew he should just leave, but he couldn't tear himself away.

_"You're the woman I love," Haldir said seriously.  "No mere girl could have conquered my heart so completely."_

_"But I have done nothing." Miranda said in confusion._

_"You never had to," Haldir said as he embraced her.  "You are gentle hearted and soft spoken. You wield a sword with fierce confidence one moment, and then tend the wounded with grace and mercy the next.  You're so innocent, but within you is the wisdom of the ages.  You carry a great light inside you, my sweet little Seer.  There are no words in any language to explain how much I love you, Miranda."_

_"And I love you," Miranda said as her eyes filled with tears._

Why was he torturing himself?  Why was he listening to their private farewell?  Elladan knew it was for Miranda, to see her and hear her voice.  He closed his eyes and remembered the day he found her.  She was asleep in the forest like some enchanted beauty.  Her fiery hair spread around her seemed to mimic the autumn leaves she rested on.  Her strange attire only piqued his curiosity.  Then she awoke and looked up into his eyes and he was lost.  That was the moment; she had taken his heart with those mysterious green eyes.  He knew she was afraid, so he offered her his hand and shared his horse.  When she saw his home, her fear quickly turned to wonder, and then she smiled, and that smile shined brighter than the sun!  How could he have not known his feelings until now?

It was quiet, so he opened his eyes.  They were caught up in a very passionate kiss, and Haldir's hands were far too familiar with her, betrothed or not.  Elladan's heart was suddenly racing and he felt a lump form in his throat.  He turned and silently fled the garden.  He wished he'd left sooner.

*****

It was an hour before dawn and the men were all assembled and ready to leave.  Aragorn gave a few orders to Halbarad and took his place at the head of the first group.  In his company were the Rangers, Legolas and Gimli, the sons of Elrond, Ẻomer, Gandalf, Pippin and a few other captains.  Haldir rode up and joined them.

"Everyone is ready," he said to Aragorn.  "Every horse that could be found has a rider."

Aragorn gave him a nod and then noticed Haldir was riding Tempest.  He looked at Haldir with a cocked brow and the Elf was quick to explain.  

"She asked me to take him," he said.  "She knew we needed horses and wanted to help the only way she could."

"Miranda is no doubt angry with me for leaving her behind," Aragorn said.

"She will get over it," Haldir reassured him.  "I would not like to endure another battle watching her."

"Yes," Aragorn interrupted quickly.  He didn't want to hear the rest.  "I only hope she understands."

"Miranda is not one to carry a grudge," Haldir said seriously.  "To her you are her brother and king and she loves you."  Haldir gave him a smile and took his place in the Vanguard.

Aragorn gave a nod to the brothers and Elrohir sounded the horn.  Halbarad shouted the order to ride and the army was off.  Elladan rode beside his brother and avoided looking at Haldir.  It would take some time to get over the sight of him kissing Miranda. Watching him ride Miranda's horse would not help.

*****

Miranda rose early and snuck into the garden.  She found a small stairway that led up to the battlements where she could look down at the gathering army.  She should be there with them and it frustrated her to just watch.  She saw Aragorn seated regally on his sturdy northern horse.  He wore the colors of his station now, the white tree on a black field under a string of stars.  He looked like a king and she smiled proudly. She didn't blame Aragorn for ordering her to stay behind.  He had never given her orders before, but now he was trying to protect her.  It was the only way Aragorn could show he cared and she couldn't be angry for that.  

Miranda searched for Haldir but didn't see him.  Legolas and Gimli were once again sharing a horse and the brothers were beside them.  Miranda thought of the first day she met them and the memory made her smile.  Elladan and Elrohir were her first friends in Middle Earth. She watched Aragorn take his place in the formation and she finally saw Haldir.  He was riding Tempest and he looked so handsome in his armor.  She missed him already.  Gandalf and Pippin were also there, ready to ride and Miranda smiled at the brave young Hobbit.  

"Where do you keep so much courage in such a small fellow?" she asked quietly.  

The horn sounded and Halbarad shouted for them to ride.  As Miranda watched them ride away, she hoped they would all be safe.

When they were out of sight, Miranda quietly snuck back inside but was discovered before she could get to her room.

"So they have left," Faramir asked as she rounded the corner.

Miranda nearly jumped, but calmly answered, "Yes."

"Who were you watching for?" he asked knowingly.

Miranda was surprised and embarrassed by his question but chose to answer anyway.  "They are all my friends," she said, "but I was looking for the Elf Captain, Haldir.  We are betrothed."

Faramir raised an eyebrow at that revelation but wasn't too surprised.  "Then it was he who ran from the garden last night."

Now it was Miranda's turn to raise an eyebrow.  "No, he walked me to my room, and then quietly left so as not to disturb anyone."

Faramir frowned.  He was sure he saw an elf run through the hall last night.  Her confused expression convinced him to drop the subject.  "Would you like to join me in the main hall for breakfast?" he asked, changing the subject.

Miranda quickly declined, "Thank you for the kind offer but I'm not very hungry and I just want to be alone for a while."  

"I had hoped for the company of a lovely lady this morning," he said.  "I have only recently gained the freedom to leave my room and there is still no one to talk to."

"Then my lord should call upon the lady Ẻowyn," Miranda suggested.  "She is also recovering and her brother King Ẻomer has just left with Aragorn.  I'm sure she'd like the company as well."

"Perhaps I will," Faramir said.  "But what of you?  Must you hide away alone, or will you take comfort in the company of friends?"

"Perhaps later," Miranda said with a smile.  "For now I crave solitude.  Good day, Lord Faramir."  She gave him a nod, stepped past him and quietly walked to her room.

Faramir watched her retreat and found himself wondering what brought her to the House of Healing in the first place.  She didn't seem to be hurt, but she always seemed to be preoccupied.  He didn't think she would tell him if he asked her, so he decided that he would send for someone to give an account of her part in the battle.  As he headed to the main hall, he remembered her suggestion to call on ._Lady Ẻowyn?_  He decided he would have to inquire about her as well.


	36. Family Tree

****Family Tree****

Aragorn led the great host of men eastward.  In his company were some seven thousands, mostly on foot due in part to lack of horses and also the state of the land they would travel through.  Those on horseback were the captains, and the Rangers and the various companions that had followed Aragorn from the beginning.  The army reached Osgiliath by noon, and every skilled craftsman that could be spared was busy with emergency repairs.  Some were strengthening the ferries and boat bridges the enemy had left behind.  Others crossed over to the eastern shore to build up the defenses.  Whatever stores and booty could be found were accounted for and dispersed according to need.  

The Vanguard passed Osgiliath, crossing the great river and making the journey up the long straight road. In fair days, long ago the road had been built to run between the tower of the sun and the tower of the moon, which was now Minas Morgul in its accursed vale.  Five miles beyond Osgiliath they halted the first day's march.

Aragorn and the horsemen pressed on until sunset, reaching the Crossroads and a great ring of trees.  It was eerily silent through the full day's march but they could feel the watchfulness of the enemy around them.  The oppressive darkness was gone and Aragorn looked to the sunset that painted a blush on the white peaks of the mountains above the vale of Anduin.  

Then Aragorn ordered trumpeters to blow a fanfare from each of the four roads that ran into the ring of trees.  

Then the Heralds cried out: 'The lords of Gondor have returned, and all this land that is theirs they take back.'

A statue of a king that had been broken and fouled by orcs was washed and repaired.  As camp was set up, there was a debate as to their next course of action.  Some argued that they should take Minas Morgul and attempt their assault that way rather than the gate.  But Gandalf knew that Frodo had attempted this way and he counseled against it.  He did not want to draw attention to anything that could jeopardize their mission.  

"Then it is decided," Aragorn and the captains agreed.  "The black gate is our destination for good or ill."

The hour was late and the watches were set.  Aragorn did not linger by the fire as was his custom but went to bed early.  Most of the others followed his example, but the elves remained and shared a quiet hour together.

Legolas was the first to speak, "Beautiful sunset this evening."

"A rare sight these past few days," Elrohir agreed.  "And the stars grace us with their light again as well."

 Elladan was quiet, lost in his thoughts, but Haldir just smiled.

Legolas looked at Haldir with a cocked brow and broke into his thoughts, "Yes?"

"Oh," Haldir said, "Just the sunset.  It makes me think of Miranda."

"Why," Elrohir asked.

Elladan, suddenly interested, looked at Haldir and quietly waited for him to continue.  Haldir looked away almost shyly and Legolas could swear he saw a blush.

"The colors, like flames in the sky, remind me of her hair, and the blush on the mountains," he paused and smiled.  "She is so shy, and."

"And it was she who drove back the darkness so we could see the sky again," Elladan interrupted.  

Haldir regarded Elladan thoughtfully for a moment and then smiled.  "Yes, it was she," he agreed.  "Though that day I thought I had lost her," he added sadly.  "I never want to feel like that again."  Haldir looked back at the fire and Elladan could see the pain cross his face as he relived the memory of that day.

"She is safe," Elrohir reassured him. 

"I hope so," Haldir said. He was still thinking of their farewell.  It was only after he'd gotten back to camp that he realized what Miranda had said.  _'I will not leave the city under my own power.'_  Miranda's cryptic words unnerved him and he couldn't shake the thought that something horrible was going to happen.

"Don't worry," Legolas said.  "Miranda can take care of herself.  Anyway, we have more to worry about out here than she has back there."

Haldir gave a noncommittal nod and excused himself to go to bed.  Legolas and the twins remained in silence for a while until Elladan finally said, "He was right about one thing, Miranda is a sunset."

Legolas and Elrohir looked at him with surprised expressions so Elladan explained.  "If Lady Galadriel is like the golden dawn and our sister Arwen is the Evenstar, then Miranda is like the sunset, a great fiery display, ever changing but always beautiful."

Elrohir thought his brother may have said too much, and he glanced at Legolas.  But Legolas didn't seem phased by Elladan's praise.

"It is hard to walk the line of friendship with a lady you cannot help but admire," Legolas said quietly.  "But walk the line you must, for to cross it would not be wise."

Elladan rose abruptly to leave but his expression softened as he looked at Legolas.  "This line is finer than the edge of a blade," he said softly.  "Though my feet are bleeding, I remain.  There is naught else that I can do."  

He turned and went to take his rest without as much as a goodnight.  Elrohir sighed and looked at Legolas.

"How wide is your line?" Elrohir asked.

Legolas shook his head.  "For me the road was easier," he said.  "To me she is a sister, and I am content."  He looked at Elrohir and smiled.  "And you?"

"I am also content," he said.  "I only worry for my brother."

Legolas gave him an understanding nod.  "Who knows what the future yet has in store for any of us?"

"Miranda does," Elrohir said with a chuckle.

Legolas laughed and stood up.  "I bid you goodnight, for there is nothing to say to top that."

Elrohir smiled as he stood, "Rest well then."

As the moon climbed to its zenith all was quiet in the camp save the footsteps of the watch.  

*****

Faramir had sent for one of his men who had been chosen to remain and guard the city.  He had seen the entire battle and Faramir hoped he would be able to answer a few questions.  Faramir was finishing up his breakfast in the hall when the warden of the house entered with Faramir's guard in tow.

"Lord Faramir, you sent for me?" the young man asked.

"Yes, yes.  Sit and eat," Faramir said.  I have some questions for you."

The young soldier sat down with a nervous expression on his face.

Faramir laughed and reassured him.  "I only mean to learn about the battle I missed.  Just tell me what you can."

"Of course, sir," the lad said.

"Good." Faramir said with a smile.  Finally, a few answers.  "There is a woman in this house who arrived with Lord Aragorn and his men.  What do you know about her?"

"Only what I saw on the field, my lord," he answered.  "She fought some great shadow on the far hill, and it is said that she saved the Lord Aragorn's life."

Faramir was thoughtful for a moment and then he prompted him to continue, "Great shadow?"

"Yes," he affirmed. "An invisible beast.  It was said that only she could see it, for she is a great Seer."

"Go on," Faramir said.

"There was a great black cloud that covered the hill, and then a bright light, like the sun.  The beast was destroyed and the sky cleared up.  The woman was carried from the battlefield by two Elf Lords, they thought she was dead."

"The lady lives," Faramir assured the boy.

"There is a mace on the hill the size of a great boulder," the soldier continued.  "And several holes where it struck the ground before the beast met his end."

Faramir paused a moment and then asked another question, "And the Lady Ẻowyn, sister to King Ẻomer of Rohan, how came she to this house?"

"That I saw more clearly for it happened before the gate," he said.  "She slew the black winged creature that bore the Nazgul, and then she and the Perian squire of King Théoden killed the Nazgul as well."

"How came she to the battlefield?" Faramir asked in surprise.

"She disguised herself as a soldier," he said.  

Faramir was intrigued by both stories, but this Ẻowyn sounded interesting.  Why would she want to go to war?  Where did she find the courage to face a Nazgul and defeat it?  He would definitely have to meet her.

*****

Moping was getting her nowhere, and it was boring.  Miranda had quite enough of feeling sorry for herself so she headed out of her room and back to the garden.  In the sunshine, she could see it was a very nice garden.  She glanced toward the corner where she last met with Haldir and she felt tightness in her chest.  She closed her eyes and thought of him and suddenly she saw him.

He rode with Aragorn and his men and his face was somber, almost brooding.  Beside him were the fair sons of Lord Elrond, and her adopted brothers Legolas and Gimli.  Gandalf rode beside Aragorn, and the army was approaching some fort on a River.

She opened her eyes again and frowned.  She wished she had a map or something.  She was at a loss for a frame of reference.  She could name the capitals to all the fifty states but had no idea of the layout of Middle Earth.  After a few minutes of internal debate, she came to a decision, she needed a tutor.

*****

Ẻowyn was still hurting, but she could not lie in bed forever.  She called for her maid to help her dress, and after some argument, Ẻowyn got her way.  After dressing, her broken arm was carefully placed in a sling.

"I need something to do," she said.  "I cannot remain in this dark room."

"My lady must rest," the maid insisted.  "The Warden has said that you must remain in bed."

"Then I will talk to the Steward," she said.  "He can order the Warden to release me."

The maid looked at her in complete horror.  "I will find the warden for you, my lady."  She had no intention of disturbing Lord Faramir for any reason.  He was also recovering and only the warden could bring any matters before him until he was well.

When the maid left, Lady Ẻowyn decided she didn't want to wait.  She ventured into the hallway and could see the sun shining in from somewhere around the far corner.  She went to investigate and found the open door to the garden.  With freedom in sight, she ventured out.  The warmth of the sun wrapped around her like a blanket and she couldn't help but smile.  Across the lawn she saw another woman in a pale green gown seated under a tree.  She shielded her eyes and strained to see who was there, and then she recognized Miranda and she smiled broadly.  She walked over to her and Miranda looked up and smiled.

"Lady Ẻowyn, how good to see you!" Miranda said.  "Won't you sit here and rest?"

Ẻowyn accepted the offered seat and the pair leaned against the tree together in silence.

"My brother told me you are betrothed to an Elf," Ẻowyn said.

Miranda cringed at the sudden awkwardness the comment brought. "Haldir is the guardian of Lorien, a great Captain in his homeland," Miranda said.  "I am still fond of your brother, but as a friend."

"I know you never meant to hurt him," Ẻowyn said.  

"Is he still angry with me?" Miranda asked.

"He has other things to worry about now," Ẻowyn said.  "I don't think he was angry, just hurt."

Miranda made no comment.  The two sat quietly together for a while and then Miranda could no longer hold in the question that had been burning in her mind for days. 

"Ẻowyn, can I ask you something?" 

"Of course," Ẻowyn said, "Anything."

"Who was Théodrea?"

Ẻowyn gasped at the name and then slowly turned to look at Miranda.  "Where did you hear that name?"

Miranda looked down at her lap and nervously fingered the hem of one of her sleeves.  "I only want to know who she was," Miranda said.  "I need to know who she was, please."

Ẻowyn could see that Miranda was carrying some deep pain within her, but the story of Théodrea was not a pleasant one.  "What you are asking is not a simple question."

"I know," Miranda said.

Ẻowyn was suspicious of Miranda's reason for the question, but kept it to herself.  The young woman beside her had proven to be a very kind and caring person.  Her brother would not have loved her otherwise.  "Very well, but I hope that you will not think less of anyone after I tell you this."

"I will not," Miranda said.

"Théoden's queen died in childbirth along with his second child.  He never remarried," Ẻowyn said.  "For a time, it is rumored that he took comfort in the arms of a young servant maid at Meduseld.  The maid died giving birth to a baby girl.  She named the child Théodrea but never named the father.  She never had to, for everyone at Meduseld knew."

Miranda closed her eyes and listened.

"Théoden would not allow the child to be sent away, but entrusted it to a nurse and said that she should remain there.  He grew very fond of her, but Théodred was jealous of her, so Théoden rejected her for his sake."

Miranda opened her eyes and prompted her to finish.  "Then what?"

Ẻowyn sighed.  "She grew up as a servant in the house until one day, Théoden received a guest at Meduseld.  His name was Israfel the Wise, and despite his great years he was still as young in appearance as Théoden.  He saw Théodrea and looked on her with favor.  She having been rejected by her father was bitter, and easily led.  She left with Israfel and was never seen again."

"How old was she?" Miranda asked. 

"Sixteen," Ẻowyn said.  "Her life was a scandal from beginning to end."

Miranda was silent for a moment and then she sighed, "Thank you."

"Why?" Ẻowyn asked.

Miranda turned to Ẻowyn and spoke carefully and evenly, "I will not mention the story again ever.  That is my promise to you.  Please don't ask me why."

Ẻowyn studied the younger woman closely.  She looked at her as if for the first time and as early childhood memories once again burned in her thoughts she knew.  There was no mistaking the resemblance.  It made perfect sense, the age, the gift of sight, and the hair, flame red like Israfel's, but the face and eyes were that of Théodrea.

"Cousin," Ẻowyn whispered.

Miranda frowned and turned away, "You are mistaken," she said quickly as she stood to leave.

"No!" Ẻowyn said firmly.  "I am not, so sit yourself back down."

Miranda looked at her in surprise.

"Long has that memory bothered me, and now do I see a chance to heal the past," Ẻowyn said.  "Do not rob me of that, or of a lost kinswoman I already love."  Ẻowyn's eyes filled with tears and Miranda knelt beside her.

"I do not wish to hurt your family," Miranda said as she started to cry.  "You have been hurt enough already."

"It is your family too," Ẻowyn said. 

Miranda would not meet Ẻowyn's eyes, she felt ashamed for bringing up an unpleasant part of their past.  "But your brother," she said.

"Already loves you," Ẻowyn said.  "Do you not think this will bring him joy?"

Miranda's emotions were confused, and she didn't know how she should feel.  "My lady, I need time to consider this," Miranda said.  "Please keep this as our secret.  I do not want to hurt anyone with this, as you said; I am the daughter of a scandal."  Miranda stood and turned to leave but Ẻowyn had one last thing to say.

"I will keep it for now, but do not expect me to keep this from Ẻomer," Ẻowyn said.  "He deserves to know the truth."

Miranda just kept walking.  She never should have brought it up, but now it was too late.  She wasn't mad at Ẻowyn, she was mad at Gandalf.  Why did he lie to her?  She went inside and saw Faramir coming down the hall toward her.

"We meet again," He said humorously.

"Yes," Miranda said with a forced smile.

"Must I then walk in the garden alone, or will you join me?" he asked.

"Lady Ẻowyn is in the garden," Miranda said.  "I think you would enjoy her company."

Faramir smiled, "Then perhaps another time."

"Perhaps," Miranda said with a knowing smile. 

Faramir went to the garden and Miranda smiled to herself all the way back to her room.  Faramir would forget about her completely with one look at Ẻowyn, and that was just fine.  Miranda thought it was about time Ẻowyn had a chance for happiness.


	37. Light Keeper

****Light Keeper****

Faramir stepped out into the garden and smiled at the sunshine.  It had been many days since he had seen blue sky and the sight of it breathed new hope into his heart.  He glanced around the garden and saw what he was looking for seated under a large tree at the far end.  As he walked toward her he could see that she wore a fine gown of white and her arm was bandaged and resting in a sling.  With every step her features came into focus: golden hair, fair skin, and sad blue eyes.  

"Good afternoon, my Lady," Faramir said.

Ẻowyn was startled for she had not heard him approach.  She looked up and saw the handsome face of a young warrior.  He smiled at her and his eyes were bright as he gazed down at her.  She realized that he had greeted her so she made an attempt at courtesy.

"Good afternoon," she said shyly.

"I am Lord Faramir the Steward of Gondor," he began.  "I have been in bed for days and thought a walk in the garden would be a nice change.  Would you walk with me fair lady of Rohan?"

"You know me, sir?" Ẻowyn asked.

"You are Lady Ẻowyn of Rohan, the brave and beautiful sister of King Ẻomer who slays Nazgul at my gates."

Ẻowyn blushed briefly at his praise, but her sadness quickly returned.  "I am a prisoner, my lord Steward," she said.  "The kindness of your healers will suffocate me.  I cannot lie in sloth, idle, caged.  I looked for death in battle, but I did not die, and the battle goes on."

Faramir sat beside her and regarded her with tenderness.  He could see within the depths of her eyes a heavy sorrow and he was moved.  "My lady, what would you have me do?  I am also a prisoner of the healers."

"Order the Warden to let me go," she said, but her resolve was faltering and she found herself in doubt.  She steeled herself and held on to her determination.  The man before her was great in his country, and she could see that he could easily outmatch the skills of any warrior of Rohan.  He gazed at her with eyes both stern and gentle and she did not want to appear foolish.

"I am also in the Warden's keeping, and have not yet taken up the duties of my office.  But even so, I would listen to his counsel and should not cross his will in matters of his craft."

"But I do not desire healing," Ẻowyn said.  "I wish to ride in battle like my brother, or better yet, like Théoden for he has won both honor and peace."

Faramir's heart was heavy as he listened to her words. One so young and beautiful should not wish to run to her death.  "It is too late now to follow the captains," he said.  "But death in battle may come to us all yet, willing or unwilling.  You would be better prepared to face it in your own manner if you do as the healer commanded while there is still time.  You and I must endure in patience the hours of waiting."

Ẻowyn was silent and Faramir thought that something within her softened.  It was as though the bitter morning frost was retreating before the morning sun.  A single tear sprang in her eye and slid down her cheek like a glistening raindrop.  

"But they would have me lie in bed seven days yet," she said softly, more to herself than to him.  "And my window does not face east."

Faramir smiled, though his heart was filled with pity.  "That can be amended, and if you will yield to the healers in all else, I will command the Warden in this:  You will walk in the garden in the sun, at your will, and you will look east where all our hopes have gone."

Ẻowyn looked at Faramir and slowly a smile brightened her face.  

Faramir's breath caught in his throat but he quickly recovered.  "And here you will find me, walking and waiting, also looking east.  It would ease my care if you would speak to me and walk with me."

Ẻowyn fell silent at this offered hand of friendship.  She was not yet ready to let go of her sorrow, "I thank you, my lord, that I have gained the freedom from my chamber, and that I may walk abroad in the grace of the Steward of the City."

Faramir's heart sank as Ẻowyn stood, accepting no assistance from him.  He watched her return to the house of healing without another word.  He remained in the garden until sunset, walking along the battlement.  His eyes strayed not to the east but to the house where the fair lady dwelt.

*****

Izabel came to Miranda's room with a tray late that evening.  She was surprised to see that Miranda was lying on the bed facing the wall.

"Lady Miranda, are you well?" Izabel asked.  "Should I send for the Healer?"

"No, Izabel, I am not sick," Miranda said quietly.  "I am only sick in heart."

Izabel sighed and brought the tray over.  "Your betrothed has marched to war today."

"All of my friends have gone with him," Miranda said desolately.  "I am alone again."

"My lady has new friends here," Izabel said brightly.  "Even the Steward has inquired about your health."

"Yes, Lord Faramir is a good man like his brother," Miranda said.  "It was nice to meet him."

"You knew the Lord Boromir as well?" Izabel asked in wonder.

Miranda sat up and looked at the impressionable young woman.  "Izabel, how old are you?"

"Fourteen, my lady," she answered.  "I lost my parents in one of the raids, so I was brought here to learn the ways of a healer from the Warden and Ioreth.  But now I have great honor, tending the mighty Seer who saved the King."

Miranda smiled at her, but brushed aside the compliment.  "I am only a girl, not much older than you," she said.  "I have a gift but that is not who I am."

"But the battle," Izabel stammered.

"I'm not mighty, I was terrified," Miranda said.  "Stories do not always tell the full truth.  Anyway, what's done is done.  I do not wish to dwell on that day, it was unpleasant."

"But it was so amazing that not one but two women won such renown on the field of battle for Gondor," Izabel insisted.  "It made me feel that I could be great someday too."

"War does not make you great," Miranda said.  "And you already have honor."

"What have I done?" Izabel asked.

"You have lost everything that was dear to you but you are still sweet and kind," Miranda said seriously.  "You will make an excellent healer if that is your wish."

"Thank you my lady," Izabel said as a tear fell from her eye.

"Miranda," Miranda reminded her.

"Thank you Miranda," Izabel said with a smile.  "Now you should eat, and Ioreth insist that you drink all of her tea."

"That woman means to kill me I know it," Miranda said playfully with a smirk on her face.

"Ioreth means to see you well, and she wants to see you fill out your dress again," Izabel said.

"Is that why you always follow me around with food?" Miranda laughed.

"You are sickly thin, my lady," Izabel said in all seriousness. 

Miranda looked down at herself and sighed.  "You are right," she admitted.  "But already I feel my strength returning under your care.  Stop worrying over me."

"Very well," Izabel said.  "Is there anything you need?"

Miranda thought for a minute and then smiled.  "As a matter of fact there is.  I need someone to teach me about Middle Earth."

"What?" Izabel said in shock.

"I need a tutor," Miranda repeated, "Someone to teach me the geography and history."

"I will see what I can do," Izabel said.

"And I don't want anyone to know about this," Miranda added.  

"Of course," Izabel agreed.  "Anything else?"

"My travel clothes," Miranda said.  "I want them back."

"But you won't be traveling," the maid insisted.

"Just get them," Miranda ordered, and then her expression softened.  "Please."

"Yes, my lady," Izabel said.

"Goodnight Izabel," Miranda said.

"Goodnight Lady Miranda."  

The maid left her to her meal and Miranda smiled to herself.  Izabel was a nice girl, but the quiet was nice.  Miranda had a lot on her mind.  She was anxious to learn more about this world she found herself in, and also to get her riding clothes back.  Gowns were nice, but she had one last battle coming and she didn't want to face it worrying about her skirt flying up.

*****

Early the next morning, the troops roused and the main force marched to the crossroads where Aragorn and the riders were waiting.  They set up a heavy guard on the crossroads to make a strong defense against any men to come down the Morgul pass or up from the south.  They chose for that guard mostly archers, skilled in the ways of Ithilien who would keep hidden in the trees and slopes around the meeting of the ways.  Haldir and the twins oversaw the appointing and placement of the guard while Gandalf and Aragorn rode with the Vanguard up to the entrance to the Morgul vale and looked at the vile city.

It was desolate and lifeless, for the orcs that dwelt there had been destroyed in battle.  The air was thick and heavy with enmity in the valley and the Nazgul were abroad.  Aragorn's stomach turned at the sight of it.

"Once it was a great city of Gondor," Aragorn said bitterly. "Look what has been done to it."

"One day it may be again," Gandalf said. "But today we may have to destroy a little more."

Aragorn gave Gandalf a nod, glanced at the city one last time and then turned to Halbarad.  "Destroy the bridge, and burn the fields."

After they carried out Aragorn's orders, they rode back to the crossroads for the night.  They would continue northward along the road the next morning.  As the men set up camp, Aragorn sat alone by one of the campfires, deep in thought.

"Where are you?" Gandalf asked as he sat down across from Aragorn.

Aragorn looked up and smiled.  "I am here," he said, "Though my thoughts do wander into the arms of a fair lady back in Rivendell from time to time."

Gandalf smiled.  "Your day is coming."

"I have been told as much," Aragorn said as he looked back into the fire.

"Then Miranda tells you more than she tells me," Gandalf said.  "I have pressed her for answers to important questions, but she refuses to speak."

"It was when I stopped asking," Aragorn said wistfully. "When I most needed to be encouraged, that is when she spoke to me."

"You have seen it then, haven't you," Gandalf said.

Aragorn met his eyes and knew exactly what he meant.  "Yes, Gandalf, I have seen it," he said.  In that moment on the bow of his ship he wondered how he had not seen it before.  "When Miranda finds that light within herself, then you will have your hands full."

 "Yes," Gandalf said.  "And I am glad she remained behind.  If the dark lord found her, he would surely kill her."

Aragorn furrowed his brows and looked at Gandalf.  "Why?"

"Until he possesses the ring he is vulnerable," Gandalf said.

"The light on the hill," Aragorn said softly.

"Miranda is the last Seer, Aragorn," Gandalf said.  "She is a light keeper."

"Yes, she said the ghosts called her that," Aragorn said. "What does it mean?"

"She has a power over dark forces," Gandalf said.  "When she learns to use it, she will be a great power for good."

Aragorn could see the deep concern on Gandalf's face so he pressed him.  "However?" Aragorn asked.

"If Sauron captured her, she could suffer Israfel's fate," Gandalf said.

"Torture and death," Aragorn said with a nod.

"No," Gandalf said quietly.  "Israfel is not dead; he is one of Sauron's most wicked servants."

Aragorn's face grew pale at the thought.  "Does she know?"

Gandalf looked at Aragorn with a grave expression, "No."

It was more than Aragorn ever wanted to know.  "Why did you tell me this?"

"Because you will meet him at the gate, and I want you to be prepared," Gandalf said.

Aragorn scowled as he stood to leave.  He looked at Gandalf as if he would say something more, but remained silent.  He turned and left, leaving Gandalf alone with his thoughts.

Across the camp, the elves and Gimli sat together laughing and telling stories.  Ẻomer happened to walk by and Gimli greeted him.

"Good evening horse Lord," Gimli said.

Ẻomer smiled at the Dwarf, "Good evening to all."

Everyone around the fire answered his greeting, but Haldir was silent.  Ẻomer noticed the obvious snub but said nothing.  

"Join us," Elrohir said.

Ẻomer glanced at Haldir briefly and then answered, "No thank you, I should check on my men."  He took his leave of the group and headed back to where the men of Rohan camped.  

Haldir felt a tinge of guilt at his rudeness to the king so he stood and followed him.  He caught up to him quickly so he could speak to him in private.

"King of Rohan," Haldir said quietly as he came up beside him.

Ẻomer turned and looked at the Elf questioningly.  Most elves were rather lithe and tall, but the Captain before him was as broad as any great warrior he had ever seen.  It was obvious that Haldir of Lorien would be a formidable enemy.  

"I am sorry for my rudeness," Haldir said sincerely. 

"No apology is needed," Ẻomer said.  "I understand."

Haldir looked at Ẻomer and said, "No, you do not.  I should not carry a grudge against an ally."

"In matters of the heart, it is difficult not to," Ẻomer admitted.

"That matter is behind us," Haldir said.  "You once offered me friendship; I now offer it to you." Haldir held out his hand and waited.

Ẻomer looked at the Elf in surprise.  Then he smiled and took his hand.  "I never withdrew my hand from you, Guardian of Lorien.  I am honored to call you friend."

Haldir gave him a nod and then left to go to bed.  He felt better now that he had truly made peace with the horse lord.  He lay down and gazed up at the stars and smiled.  Perhaps Miranda was looking at the same stars.

"Oh gentle lady," Haldir whispered.  "How I miss you."  He closed his eyes and fell asleep with memories of Miranda in his thoughts.

Elladan, who stood by a tree not far from where Haldir lay, heard his whispered confession.  His own heart echoed the sentiment, but the look of love on the face of Haldir knotted his stomach.  He walked in silence until he found a quiet spot to sit.  He looked at the stars and remembered how excited Miranda was when Haldir asked for her hand.  She glowed with joy.  As tears filled his eyes Elladan realized he never had a chance.  


	38. Broken Me

****Broken Me****

_Miranda had nightmares that night that had nothing to do with her sight.  Memories of her childhood in the Carver home fell upon her like a great weight.  All the words she had heard so many times echoed in her again: Worthless, useless, stupid, good-for-nothing brat.  She squirmed and moaned as she remembered the drunken rage that had been unleashed on her more times than she could remember.  But then she saw the worst day of her life. She had been tossed away on the steps of the boarding school that she would always remember as St. Mary's Prison.  The memory was suffocating, and her heart raced with panic.  She wanted to run to the pond and talk to Gandalf, but there was no pond.  She suddenly found herself standing alone in a vast field under a gray sky.   _

_She was cold and she hugged herself and called out, "Hello!"_

_Silence.  She looked around, and the terrain reminded her of Rohan.  She called again, "Anyone?"_

_She started walking and quickly the terrain changed and she recognized the __forest__ of __Rivendell__.  "Hello?  Anyone?"_

_Silence.  She ran, searching for any sign of life in the land she had traveled for months.  Nothing, no one, nowhere._

_"Oh, god," she gasped.  "I'm alone…"_

Miranda woke suddenly and tried to calm her racing heart rate.  Dreams like that were horrible!  It was too real to be brushed aside, and Miranda realized that for the first time since she came here, she was alone.  She felt broken, lost, afraid, and caged.  She needed to get outside and breathe fresh air. No pond, but a garden at least could ease her anxiety. 

She rose to dress before Izabel came with breakfast.  Aragorn and the Vanguard had only left yesterday but she felt lonely and dejected.  She closed her eyes and thought of the fellowship she had grown so close to over the past months.  Sam and Frodo were hidden in the shadows of Mordor, making their escape from a group of orcs that foolishly did not know the value of their find.  Aragorn was looking at some once proud city of Gondor that now stood desolate and foul.  His men burned the fields and collapsed the bridge and then set guards up in the woods around some crossroads.  

Miranda opened her eyes and sighed.  She felt like some castaway on an island, alone and forgotten.  She finished dressing in a dark blue gown that seemed a little less flashy than the other two she had been given.  She brushed out her hair and quickly braided it, tying it with a bit of leather string.  She silently slipped out of her room and went to the garden but the door was locked.  She frowned and turned back the way she had come.  She didn't want to return to her room, and she didn't want to run into Ioreth or Izabel, or Ẻowyn either.  Faced with no options, she decided to explore the other hallways.

She walked past Lord Faramir's room and headed around the corner to a large room with a great fireplace and several long tables.  She could see a few servants at the far end of the room, and Izabel was loading a tray.

Miranda turned on her heels and went back to the garden door.  She'd had enough, she needed to get out.  She tried the latch again, shaking it for good measure and then threw herself against the door.

"My lady," Lord Faramir said as he came down the hall to investigate the noise.  "What are you doing?"

Miranda wouldn't turn to face him; she just leaned her head against the door and softly said, "I need to get out."

Faramir thought the woman before him seemed so small and frail, not at all the valiant Seer he was told about.  There was desperation in her voice that broke his heart.  "It is still early, and cold," Faramir said quietly.  "The door is locked at night now for the Nazgul have been seen over the city."  He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  "Come to the hall and have some breakfast.  You can walk in the garden later."

Miranda said nothing, but turned and walked with Lord Faramir back to the great hall.  He watched her closely but did not try to start a conversation.  When they were seated, and the meal was served he finally spoke.

"What has happened to you, my lady?" Faramir asked. 

Miranda looked at him with a cocked brow and said, "What do you mean?"

"Your maid has said that you are sick in heart," he said.  "I can see in your eyes that it is true."

"Izabel takes passing comments too seriously," Miranda said lightly.  "I am merely a little lonely, and being locked up has made me restless."

"It was more than mere restlessness that made you struggle with that door," Faramir said with a cocked brow.  "You were desperate."

Miranda took a bite and hoped he would let it go but he pressed her.

"I would ease your sorrow if I could," he said softly.

Miranda looked at him and his eyes reminded her of Boromir's, discerning but kind.  She knew that he meant well, but she didn't know what to say.  "I am lost," Miranda said finally.  

"How are you lost?" Faramir asked.  

"I lived most of my life far from here, alone and unwanted.  Now I find myself in a place I know nothing about. Gandalf tells me that Middle Earth is my real home, but there is nothing for me here.  I do not belong here."

"What of your betrothed?" Faramir asked.  

"I was wrong to accept.  He should not have to give up his way of life for me," Miranda said.  "I should never have let it happen."

"You should never have let him love you?" Faramir asked in surprise, trying not to laugh.  "It is naïve of you to think that you could stop it."

Miranda scowled at him and he lost control and laughed.  

"You laugh at me sir," Miranda said in annoyance.  "How very noble," she added sarcastically.

Faramir burst into laughter again and wiped a tear from his eye.  "Yes, I am laughing," he said as he caught his breath.  "You seem to think that the choice was yours, but it was not.  Elves are not like men."

"That is one thing I know all too well," Miranda said.

"I don't think you do, my lady," Faramir said thoughtfully.  "Do you not love him?"

Miranda looked at Faramir's face and all hint of laughter had fled.  He looked at her expectantly and she knew he could tell if she lied.  He had called her bluff and her brave words were suddenly meaningless.  "I love him," she admitted. "There are no words to describe ho much," she added softly as she looked down at the table. 

"Then you do belong here," Faramir said firmly.  "In any case, you should not feel alone in this house.  It was my understanding that you and Lady Ẻowyn were friends; why not keep each other company?"

"I do not think it would be a good idea," Miranda said.  "She and I are both struggling with our own sorrows.  We do not need to share them."  Besides, Miranda wasn't ready for any more lectures on family ties.

Faramir nodded at that.  He was aware of Ẻowyn's sorrow.  "Then visit with the young Perian Squire Merry," Faramir suggested.  "I was told that you had traveled together from Rivendell."

Miranda smiled at the memory.  "Yes," she said.  "Mr. Brandybuck is my friend."

Faramir was relieved by the sight of a smile on her face.  "Good," he said in triumph.  "I'm sure he'd like to walk in the sunshine as well.  After breakfast I'll send him out to the garden."

Miranda nodded and finished her breakfast in silence.  She didn't like sharing so much information but Lord Faramir had a way of drawing out the answers he wanted.  This was all Izabel's fault.    

*****

Merry was still sore, but he was feeling stronger every day.  He missed having Pip around and it was lonely just lying in bed, tired or not.  He rose and dressed, and about the time he'd finished breakfast, Lord Faramir stopped in for a visit.

"Good morning, Master Perian," Faramir said.

"Good morning," Merry said.  He'd gotten used to the strange title these men of Gondor called Hobbits.  It was a name from their legends, and a hard habit for them to break.

"I thought you might like to visit with a friend in the garden," Faramir said.

"I'd love to," Merry said.  "Who is it?"

"Lady Miranda," Faramir said, and then watched closely to see what Merry's reaction would be.

"Oh, Miranda!" he said with a bright smile.  "And here I thought that all my friends had gone."

"No she is here, but her heart is heavy," Faramir told him.  "I hoped that you could raise her spirits."

"I can," Merry said, "Don't worry about that.  Which way to the garden?"

"I hoped you would say that," Faramir said.  "I'll show you the way."

*****

"There is the door to the garden," Faramir said.  "Good luck."

Merry nodded.  He had a plan to get her spirits up, and he knew it would work.

Merry stepped out into the morning sun and paused to allow his eyes to adjust.  The garden was well tended and there were lots of trees.  He could see someone sitting under a tree at the far end of the garden, so he headed that way.  As he approached, he recognized the unmistakable flame red hair of Miranda and he smiled.  Her eyes were closed and she was leaning back against the trunk with a peaceful look on her face.

"Good morning, Miranda," Merry said.

Miranda opened her eyes and smiled.  "Merry!  You look well, how do you feel?"

"A little sore, but on the mend," he said with a smile.

"Sit down and rest," Miranda said.  "There's a nice cool breeze and the sun is shining."

"Yes," Merry said as he sat down, "The sun is shining, but you are not."

Miranda looked over at Merry in surprise.  "Well, sir," Miranda said humorously.  "No need for flattery."

"Don't jest with me, Miranda," Merry said seriously.  "Do you think that because I am short in your eyes I am but a child?  Pip and I joke around, but we are older than you.  Lord Faramir told me you were not well, and now I see what he meant."

Miranda just looked straight ahead, but prompted him to continue. "What is it you see, Merry?"

"The light in your eyes has gone out," he said.  "What has taken it?"

Miranda sighed and looked over at Merry. "I guess I'm feeling sorry for myself," she admitted.  "I feel lost, broken and alone as though the world is against me."  She paused and smiled.  "Pretty stupid, huh?"

"No," Merry said with a smile.  "Not at all, the road has not been easy for any of us."

"I feel better talking to you," Miranda said.  "Thanks for coming out here."

"I'm just glad to get out of that room," Merry admitted.  Then his expression turned mischievous and he looked at Miranda with a knowing smile.   "So, I hear that you have news."

Miranda looked at his expression and blushed.  "Who said that?" she asked.

"Legolas and Gimli," he said.  "I understand that you and Haldir are betrothed."

"Yes," Miranda admitted.

"How'd it happen?" he asked eagerly.  "I missed out on so much."

"Oh, it sort of just happened," Miranda said vaguely.

"No, really," Merry said.  "How'd you know he was the one?  How'd you get an Elf to fall for ya?"

Miranda blushed again, but realized what he was up to.  He was trying to get her to think about something pleasant, so she gave in.  "Actually, it took him a while to convince me," she said.  

"Figured that was how it was," Merry laughed.

Miranda laughed with him and told him about their journey from the paths of the dead.  She left out the personal parts, but gave him the general account.

"So, has he kissed you?" Merry asked bluntly.

Blush.

"Oh, he has," Merry laughed.  "And you liked it."

"Oh, stop," Miranda said with a shy smile.

Merry looked at her again and the light in her eyes had definitely returned.  He smiled to himself, proud at the success of his clever plan.  "When are you to wed?" he asked a little more seriously.

Miranda's expression turned sad again and she answered, "When there is peace again."

Merry took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "That won't be so long," he said.  "Frodo and Sam have to be getting close to getting rid of that ring, and Strider and the army will be storming the gates of Mordor before you know it."

Miranda smiled, "Thanks Merry," she said.  "I guess I just needed to get my optimism back."

"You should have talked to me first then," Merry said.  "I'm the optimistic one."

Miranda laughed.  "And the brave one, oh slayer of Nazgul," she said proudly.

"And what about you, Seer?" Merry asked with a smile.  "Shadow killer."

Their eyes met and they both burst into laughter, but it was Miranda who reigned in her mirth first.

"That was very brave," she said seriously.  "Théoden would be proud of you."

Merry's face sobered and he stared ahead as if he gazed at some memory.  "I miss him," he said.

Miranda nodded and sighed.  "I miss him too," she said.  "And I miss the rest of the fellowship."

Merry looked over at her and suddenly smiled.  "You miss your family," he said.

"Told you did they?" Miranda asked.

"Legolas and Gimli told me, sister," he said with a smile.  "I'll have to write you into the family tree when I get back to the Shire."

"No need for that," Miranda said with a smile.  

"Why not?" Merry asked seriously.  "I always wanted a brother or sister, and now I have one."

"Well, then, brother, tell me about the Shire," Miranda said, and that was all she needed to say for several hours.  

Merry told her about growing up in Buckland and about his friendship with Frodo and Pip and Sam.  He told her lots of stories about the good times they had shared in the home they loved.  For only a moment Miranda felt jealous of his home and close knit family.  She was glad that he'd had such a great childhood to balance the frightening things he'd seen on their journey.  

They sat in the garden until mid afternoon, and then they parted.  Miranda went back to her room in brighter spirits.  She ate a hearty meal and went to bed early, optimistic about this new home and her future in it.

*****

The garden was occupied again in the late afternoon by Lord Faramir and Lady Ẻowyn.  They walked at length, sometimes in silence, but comforted by each other's company.  Faramir was glad that she had come to see him and he was hopeful that her sorrow would pass.  They stood on the battlements and watched the sunset together.

"How far is it to the black gate?" Ẻowyn asked.

"Seven days' journey," Faramir said. 

"Then five days hence," she said softly.

"Yes," Faramir said. "But let us not dwell on what may come.  Let's just enjoy this sunset and good company."  

Ẻowyn said nothing, but Faramir noticed her lean a little closer.  She stood tall and proud, but he thought perhaps she was softening towards him.  They lingered until the last rays of sun fled before the starry sky.  Then he walked her back to her room.

"Lady, will you break your fast with me in the hall tomorrow?" he asked.

Ẻowyn was ready to decline until she saw his face.  He looked on her with admiration and his eyes twinkled.  "I will break my fast in the hall tomorrow," she said noncommittally.

"Then I will look forward to seeing you then," he said and gave her a slight bow.  "Rest well, lady of Rohan."

"And you, My Lord Steward," she said as she closed her door.

Faramir smiled broadly as he headed to his room. He passed young Izabel, returning from her lady's chamber and he paused.  "How is your lady this evening?" he asked.

"Lady Miranda is well," Izabel said with a smile.

Faramir smiled at Izabel and then said, "Let me know if she requires anything, or if her melancholy returns."

Izabel gave him a curtsey, "Yes, Lord Faramir."  

Faramir went to bed content.  He had helped to heal the heart of one lady, and tomorrow he hoped to touch the heart of another.  He closed his eyes and thought of Ẻowyn.  It broke his heart to see her in such sorrow.  He would give anything to see true joy in her eyes.


	39. Truth or Consequences

****Truth or Consequences****

Two days had passed since the host marched east from Minas Tirith.  Before dawn on the third day, Aragorn led the Vanguard northward along the road.  It was some hundred miles to the Morannon by that way, and all the men were apprehensive as to what might happen along the way.  They sent out mounted scouts ahead and others on their flanks to warn them of any signs of the enemy.  But their journey was strangely quiet, with fair weather and a gentle breeze from the west.  

And Gandalf had the trumpeters blow their fanfares at various intervals and the heralds shouted: 'The Lords of Gondor are come!  Let all leave this land or yield them up!'

But Prince Imrahil said, "Say not the _Lords of Gondor_.  Say instead _The King Elessar_.  For that is true, even if he has yet to claim it; and it will give the Enemy pause if the heralds use that name."

And thereafter, three times each day the horns blew and the heralds cried out that the King Elessar had come.  But the hills were silent and there was no answer to the challenge.  Despite the seeming peace of their journey, the men in the army felt foreboding of evil with every passing step northward.  Each mile added weight to their dread, but naught was seen of the enemy all that day, and they camped that night with a double watch.

*****

While the army journeyed northward, Miranda spent her days with Merry, learning what she could about Middle Earth.  She cleverly drew stories from him with little more than short hints and phrases.  The company was a great distraction from the ominous dreams that terrified her and robbed her of sleep.  Miranda knew her time was short and she needed to learn what she could.

"Why so many questions?" Merry asked.  "I think it is your turn to tell a story."

"I need to learn about the land of my birth," Miranda said.  "I'd love to see a map.  It would make it easier to picture where everything is."

"Sorry, I don't have one," Merry said.  "Maybe you could ask Lord Faramir."

Miranda blushed.  "It's hard enough to admit to my friends that I don't know anything about Middle Earth.  I don't want to embarrass myself in front of strangers."

Merry laughed.  "Well then," he said.  "Leave it to me then.  I'll get us a map, and tomorrow I'll teach you what I can."

Miranda smiled broadly, "Thanks Merry."

"How could I refuse my sister?" he said with a grin. 

Miranda left Merry to rest, and went to bed early.  She'd just settled in when Izabel slipped into her room carrying a bundle.

"Lady Miranda I have your clothes," she said quietly.  "It wasn't easy to get them, and Ioreth doesn't know."

Miranda took the offered bundle and opened it.  Her gray Elven cloak was there along with the brooch, her green jacket, tan pants and a new white linen shirt.  Miranda smiled, "Thank you, Izabel."

Izabel smiled shyly, "I found you another shirt, yours was ruined beyond repair."

"I appreciate it," Miranda said.  "I hope you won't get into trouble."

"No," Izabel said.  "You're not going to wear them are you?"

"No," Miranda said as her face grew serious, "Not yet."  She wrapped the clothes back up and hid the bundle in her wardrobe.  She paused and took her sword out to look at it.  As she unsheathed the blade, Izabel watched in fascination.

"Your sword," Izabel said in admiration.  "Some of the soldiers spoke of it."

"It was a gift from Lady Galadriel of Lorien," Miranda said as she sheathed the blade and replaced it in the wardrobe.  She turned to Izabel and smiled.  "How about a cup of tea?"

"Yes my lady," Izabel said as she headed for the door.

"Bring two cups, so you can join me," Miranda said.

"Oh. No my lady," Izabel said in shock.  "Servants do not eat with ladies."

Miranda frowned.  "I'll eat with whoever I want," Miranda said firmly.  "And you're no servant, you're my friend."

Slowly Izabel smiled and she said, "I'll return in a few minutes with our tea, Miranda."  She left Miranda's room and sang brightly all the way to the kitchen.

Miranda laughed.  She was glad to see Izabel's true personality, not just a meek little servant.  It was good to have another friend.

When Izabel returned she not only had tea, but a small plate full of sweet bread.  She and Miranda spent an hour sharing tea and good company.  That night Miranda slept soundly, and without any frightening dreams.  It was the best night's sleep she'd had in a long time.

*****

Ẻowyn and Faramir also filled the hours of waiting in each other's company.  Ẻowyn kept her word and went to the Hall for breakfast where she found Faramir waiting.  They spent the whole day together, walking in the garden.  Sometimes they were lost in conversation, but other times they just sat together under the great tree in silence, content to enjoy the sunshine.  Once again they watched the sunset together and Faramir walked her to her room.

"My lady, your company has been a great comfort to me," he said. "I look forward to tomorrow when I can see you again."

Ẻowyn made no comment, but politely bid him goodnight and closed her door.  She would not let go of her sorrow, not even for this gentle Steward.

Faramir hung his head and sighed.  Ẻowyn was beautiful beyond description, but her heart was cold. For a while he thought he had seen a change in her, but the shadow of sadness hung upon her still.  Perhaps tomorrow he could draw her into the sunshine. He wanted to see her smiling, and he wanted her smiles to be for him.

*****

It was on the second day's march from the crossroads, the fourth from Minas Tirith, that the vanguard saw resistance.  Near the end of the day a strong force of Orcs and Easterlings attempted to take their leading companies in an ambush.  But the captains of the west were warned by their scouts so the ambush itself was trapped.  They sent riders westward and they came up to the enemy's flank and from behind.  The Orcs were destroyed or driven east into the hills.  But the victory did little to hearten the captains.

"It is but a feint," Elrohir said.

Aragorn agreed.  "Its chief purpose was to draw us on by false guess of our enemy's weakness rather than do us much harm, yet."

And from that evening on the Nazgul came and shadowed every move the army made.  They still flew high, out of sight of all save the Elves, but their presence could be felt.  Though they were silent and made no aggressive moves, the dread of the Ringwraiths presence could not be shaken off.

*****

Miranda once again spent the day with Merry studying maps.  It put a new perspective on her journey from Rivendell to see it on paper.  But she was most interested in the layout of Mordor for she had seen the black tower in her dreams.  She was careful not to let Merry know her true purpose in studying the maps, but he knew she was not being completely honest.  She retired very early that day, and Merry was concerned so he went to find Lord Faramir.

Faramir also found himself alone early that day for Ẻowyn had not waited to watch the sunset.  He was grateful for the distraction when Merry found him in the garden.

"Good evening," Faramir said.

"Good evening, Lord Faramir," Merry said.  "I thought I might speak to you, if it is a good time."

"Of course," Faramir said, suddenly interested. 

"It is Lady Miranda," Merry said nervously.  "I am concerned for her."

Faramir could see the worry on the young man's face and it was contagious.  "Is she well?"

"She seems to be in perfect health, but I think she is up to something," Merry said. 

Faramir cocked a brow and smirked.  "You will have to explain."

"She has been asking lots of questions about geography," Merry said.  "At first I thought nothing of it, but now I wonder if she has a reason."

"Perhaps she just wants to understand the lay of the land better," Faramir suggested.  "She has said that she grew up far from here."

Merry couldn't shake his suspicions.  "No," he said firmly.  "She knows something, it's her sight.  I think she's preparing."

The Hobbit before him was gravely serious and it gave him pause. "Preparing for what?" Faramir asked with concern.  

"I do not know," he admitted sadly.  "But she is definitely keeping something from me."

"I will speak with her," Faramir said.

"Don't tell her I told you," Merry said quickly.  "I don't want her to be mad at me."

Faramir chuckled, "Don't worry; I'll keep your secret."

*****

Faramir stood in front of Miranda's door trying to think of what he was going to say when he heard Izabel singing.  She was heading this way, so he stepped back into the shadows and waited for her to pass.  He didn't know why, but he wanted to see what she was up to.  She carried a bundle, and entered Miranda's room without knocking.  He smiled when he saw she'd forgotten to close the door and he quietly walked over to look.

Miranda was sitting on the bed, polishing her weapons.  Izabel set down the bundle and started fidgeting.

"Tell me again why you need all this?" Izabel asked.

"If you don't know about it, you can't get into trouble for it," Miranda said.  "I just have a feeling I will need it."

"When will you need it?" Izabel pressed.

"What moon is there tonight?  Is it full yet?" Miranda asked.

"It waxes for two nights yet," Izabel said. 

"Then I will need it two nights hence," Miranda said.  "I will not need any more help from you until then."

"Miranda, please," Izabel said.

"I promise you that I am not doing anything wrong," Miranda said softly.  "I made a promise to stay here, but I cannot keep it.  I will be summoned and I have to go."

Izabel's eyes filled with tears, "Where?"

"To help Aragorn," Miranda said.  "Where else?"  Miranda looked at Izabel and her expression softened.  "Don't worry about me, Izabel, just keep it a secret.  I don't think the Warden would let me go."

Faramir couldn't believe what he was hearing.  The look on Miranda's face was confident and unwavering.  He backed away from the door and considered what he'd heard.  How would she be summoned?  Two days from now the army would already be nearing the gate, how could she help Lord Aragorn then? 

Izabel was heading to the door, so Faramir stepped back out of sight.  When she was gone he went to his room.  He knew that he could stop her, but should he?  Faramir paced the floor by his bed as he recounted what he'd overheard.  Cryptic.  He had two days to decide.  He gave a snort and went to bed.  Two days.

*****

Faramir rose early but did not go to the hall to meet with Ẻowyn, he sought out Izabel instead. He found her carrying a breakfast tray down the hall.

"Is your lady within?" he asked, pointing at Miranda's door.

"Yes, my lord," Izabel said nervously.  

"Is she ready to receive a visitor?" Faramir pressed.

"Yes, she is dressed," Izabel said.  "We were going to the garden early today."

"Then give me the tray," Faramir said.  "And find other duties for a while."

Izabel handed him the tray, curtseyed and disappeared down the hall.  

Faramir knocked and heard Miranda's call.

"It's open Izzy," Miranda said.

Faramir opened the door, and saw Miranda seated on the bed which was already made.  She was stitching something in her lap so she didn't notice him enter.

"Sewing is really not my talent," Miranda said as she turned, and then she gasped.

"Yes, not Izzy," Faramir said sarcastically.

"Good morning, Lord Faramir," Miranda said as she set her sewing aside and stood.  "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," Faramir said.

Miranda's heart sank into her stomach and she knew that she was in trouble.  Faramir's eyes told the whole story, he knew.  Her heart raced and she tried to think of what she was going to say, but nothing came to mind.

Faramir smiled at her obvious panic.  "How about breakfast in the garden?  We could watch the sunrise and have a chat."

"I'll get my cloak," Miranda said in utter defeat.  She put it on and pinned it and Faramir led her to the garden.  He handed her the tray and laid his cloak out on the frosty grass.

"Have a seat," he said sternly.  

When she was seated, he sat down beside her.  They ate in silence for a few minutes while he collected his thoughts.  Miranda was grateful for the pause, but she knew it wouldn't last.

"Are you an ally or a spy?" Faramir asked bluntly.  He had not made up his own mind yet, so he waited for her response.

"An ally," Miranda said quietly.  

Faramir studied her for a moment and then continued.  "Your behavior says otherwise."

"It must seem very suspicious," Miranda said.  "I am sorry."

"I could just lock you in your room until the king returns," Faramir said.  "Or you could give me the truth, all of it."

Miranda drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them.  She hung her head in defeat, too tired to protest.  "What do you want to know?"

"Who are you?" Faramir asked.

"Oh, well, start with the easy questions," Miranda said sarcastically.

Faramir's patience was wearing thin.  "Do not jest, lady, it would be easier to just lock you up."

Miranda looked at him and his expression was firm.  It was truth or consequences time.  She bit her lip and turned away.  She would have to start from the beginning if she was going to have any chance of convincing him.

"I am just a girl," she began, "An orphan from a world very far from here.  I lived at a school for girls where the teachers were cold and often cruel.  I had no one, so I was very quiet and shy, and spoke very little.  One night, when I was feeling desperately lonely, I snuck out of the school and went to the garden to sit by the pond and look at the stars.  That was the first time I met Gandalf."  She told him about how Gandalf would visit every full moon, and how, with his encouragement, she began to come out of her shell at her school.

Faramir watched her closely, and he could see that he was getting the full tale.  At last he was hearing the truth.

"Then he stopped coming, and I began having dreams.  They were terrifying, full of dark creatures, and places I had never seen.  I saw Gandalf and his friends were in trouble. "

"What did you do?" Faramir asked.

"I went to the pond to see Gandalf, and I fell asleep," she said.  "I woke up in Rivendell."

"And then you joined my brother and the others on their journey," Faramir said.

"Yes," Miranda said.

"And what do you see now?" Faramir asked.

"A battle at the gates," Miranda said with a catch in her throat.  "I will be there, but it will not be easy to explain how."

"Try me," Faramir said sternly.  He would not let her waver now; he wanted to know what she was planning.

"For several nights now a Nazgul has been watching the city," Miranda said.  "He is looking for me."

"Why?" Faramir asked.

"I killed the Dark lord's pet," Miranda said with a smirk.  "The creature is not easy to slay, for none should have been able to even see it."

"Except you," Faramir said as he began to understand.  "Go on."

"He is afraid of me," Miranda said, "At least until he gets his jewelry back."

Faramir considered just what it was she was saying.  She offered no explanation, but it was suddenly clear.  "You are going to let him find you," he said.

"Yes."

"Why?" Faramir asked.

"Two reasons," Miranda said, and she turned to face him.  Her expression was serious and angry.  "To cause a distraction that will help Aragorn."

"And?" Faramir prompted.

"Vengeance for my parents," she said coldly.

"Anger and vengeance I understand," Faramir said.  "But those who seek vengeance often dig two graves."

"If it were only vengeance, I don't think I would have the courage to go," Miranda said.  "But I want to help Aragorn, and I am afraid for Haldir.  I need to be there."

Faramir turned to the sky as the sun peeked over the wall.  It was a difficult story to swallow, but he knew she was telling the truth.  He came to a decision.  "How will it happen?"

"Under the full moon he will see me in the garden and I will be taken," she said.

"You risk much," Faramir said.  "He could just kill you."

"No," Miranda said with a smile.  "They will want to take me to the gates to use me to taunt Gandalf.  I have a plan."

"My lady I believe you are a much more formidable woman than I thought," Faramir said in surprise.  "Are you sure you are not of Numenorean blood?"

Miranda blushed.  "I am the daughter of the wandering Seer and an unwanted maid he took as wife.  I have no true ties but those that were offered to me out of kindness.  Aragorn is the king I chose.  He called me sister and his country he did offer to me to call my own." 

Faramir could see the sadness in her eyes and he finally understood her loneliness.  "And then he left you behind."

"He promised me he would never do that," Miranda said.  "Though he did so out of love, it is still a broken promise."

"You are no spy," Faramir said.  "I will not hold you."

"Then on the full moon, will you let me walk in the garden?" Miranda asked.

Faramir was silent for a moment, wrestling with his conscience.  It felt wrong to let her go, but he remembered a day not so long ago that he was faced with a similar choice.  He closed his eyes and saw the face of Frodo pleading with him to let him go.  "I will not stop you," he finally said.

A single tear fell down her cheek and Miranda said, "Thank you."

"Thank me when you return," Faramir said harshly, already regretting the decision.

"I'll thank you now, and I'll tell you this," she said with a smile as she turned to him.  "Ẻowyn will get over her grief, and you two will get married."

"Do not toy with my heart," Faramir said quickly. 

"I never joke about love," Miranda said.  "It will take time, and it will not be easy, but it will happen, and you'll both be happy."  

Faramir considered that a moment as Miranda stood to leave.  "Then answer me this, if your sight is so clear," he said before she could go.  "What is your fate?"

"My own is never mine to see," Miranda said and then she turned and went inside.

Faramir was left with much to think about, but around noon he found lady Ẻowyn and spent the afternoon with her.  He was hopeful now, and yet he was worried about his decision.  He kept it to himself, and tried to enjoy his time with Ẻowyn.  He would not have to face his decision until tomorrow night.


	40. Jabberwocky

****Jabberwocky****

For Aragorn and his men, time and the journey wore on.  On the fourth day from the crossroads, the sixth from Minas Tirith, they came to the end of the living lands.  Before them was the desolate wasteland that lay before the gates to the Pass of Cirith Gorgor.  They could see the marshes and desert that stretched north and west to Emyn Muil.  So bleak was the sight before them that some of the host were unmanned and they could neither walk nor ride further.

When Aragorn saw them there was pity in his eyes rather than anger.  He knew that these were young men who grew up far from the borders of the dark land of Mordor.  For them this land was but an imagined evil from their childhood stories; unseen and unreal.  And now they walked in a hideous dream as these stories were brought to gruesome life.  They did not understand this war or why fate should bring them to this dreary place.

"Go!" Aragorn said.  "But keep what honor you may and do not run.  And there is a task you may attempt so you are not wholly shamed.  Journey south-west to Cair Andros, and if it is still held by enemies, retake it if you can; and hold it to the last defense of Gondor and Rohan."

Then some being shamed by his kindness found their courage and remained.  But others took new hope seeing a valiant task within their measure that they could turn to and departed.  And so, since many men had been left at the crossroads already, Aragorn was left with only six thousands in his army to lead against the black gate and the might of Mordor.

That night when they made camp no one felt relaxed enough to sleep well.  Haldir, who normally wasn't bothered by anything they encountered, was pacing around the camp like a prowling wolf.  He could not decide if he was nervous or angry.

"Sit down lad," Gimli said.  "You're making me dizzy with all that pacing."

Haldir sighed and sat by the fire but remained lost in thought.

"What is it that troubles you?" Legolas asked.

"Our shadows have departed," Haldir said as he nodded his head toward the sky.  "I don't like it."

"They have but watched," Elrohir said.  "We are closer now; perhaps they have other creatures watching."

"No," Haldir said.  "They headed west."

Elladan looked up from the fire and could see the worry on Haldir's face.  "The city is well guarded," he said.  "She will be safe."

Haldir looked at Elladan and his expressions softened.  "I hope that you are right," he said.  "But with Miranda you never know what to expect."

Gimli chuckled, "The Elf has a gift for understatement."

They all laughed and Aragorn walked over to see what they were talking about.  "What's the joke?" he asked.

"Haldir says that Miranda is unpredictable," Gimli said. 

Aragorn smiled, "I have observed it."

Elrohir raised a hand to silence the mirth and change the subject, "The Nazgul have headed west."

Aragorn's expression grew serious again, "More than an hour ago I marked it.  The enemy is at work, but I cannot guess his plan."

Gandalf stepped into the firelight and said, "Keep your minds on the task at hand."

Aragorn looked at Gandalf, but could not read his expression.  The old wizard was both wise and mysterious.  He would not reveal anything unless he wanted to. 

"I suggest you all get some rest," Gandalf added and then walked away.

Gimli frowned.  "Wizards!"

Aragorn said nothing in answer to that, he just sighed and said, "Goodnight."

"_Quel esta_," Legolas said, meaning _rest well_.

Everyone went to bed, but Haldir could not sleep.  He had a nagging suspicion that Miranda was in danger and he just couldn't shake it.

*****

Miranda kept to her room all that day resting and preparing.  That afternoon, Izabel had a tub and hot water brought in so she could bathe.  Miranda bathed, dressed and braided her hair.  She carefully concealed her weapons, putting her dagger inside her boot using a sheath she had made from a piece of leather.  Her sword was harder to hide, but she managed to strap it to her back under her coat.  With her cloak on it was well hidden.  She'd already prepared for the journey and had food packed in a small pouch that she threw over her shoulder.  She knew it was already dark outside and Izabel would soon bring her dinner.  Miranda didn't want to have to say goodbye, or explain what she was doing.  She went to the garden without speaking to a soul.

When Izabel returned with the evening meal, Miranda was no longer in her room.  Izabel could see that she had taken her weapons and she panicked.  She ran to find Lord Faramir and confess about her part in the escape.  

*****

Faramir was sitting in the hall eating the evening meal with Ẻowyn when a guard came to speak to him.

"Three Nazgul are flying low over the city," he said quietly.  "They have not attacked, but they are searching the streets."

Faramir's expression grew serious and he gave a nod.  "Wait for me in the hallway, I'll be right there."

Ẻowyn could see his concern and spoke up, "Go see to your office, Lord Steward," she said.  "I will be here when you return."

Faramir gave her a smile and reached out for her hand.  "This may take a while; I'll see you in the morning."  Then, giving her hand a tender squeeze he stood and left.   He motioned to two soldiers who were seated by the door and they followed.

"What is your wish my lord," the guard in the hallway asked when Faramir and the soldiers joined him. 

"Just come with me," he said coldly.  Three Nazgul terrorizing his city was not the story he had been given.  Miranda made a mistake, and he did not want to be responsible for her death.  

It was then that Izabel found Faramir coming down the hall with three guards, and he was obviously upset.

"Where is your lady?" Faramir asked.

"I do not know, lord," Izabel said anxiously.  "She has gone."

Faramir scowled, and told Izabel to remain inside.  He led his men to the garden, but it was too late.  At the far end of the garden they saw the black winged shape of the Nazgul on its flying steed swoop down and pluck a small figure from the ground.  Two others flew on either side to protect him and his prisoner.  They had been silent, making no other aggressive moves, and now that they had their prize, they turned east toward Mordor.

Faramir cursed and sent his men back to their duties.  "We will not see them again tonight," he said angrily.  "They already have what they came for."

*****

Miranda stepped out onto the grass and looked up at the stars.  It was a beautiful night and the moon was rising.  She smiled at the soothing silver light, but then a great black shadow flew across the moon and she stopped dead.  The memories of her dream came flooding back and she felt sick to her stomach.

"This was a bad idea," she whispered to herself, but continued her march out into the garden.

She watched the Wraith as he circled the city, and then she stopped out in the open to wait.  She watched the black rider turn his grisly steed and head right for her.  She felt like a thousand butterflies had been trapped in her stomach.  Her mouth went dry and her palms started to sweat.  As the great winged beast began to bear down on her she was reminded of a poem by Lewis Carroll.  She smirked at the irony that she should think of poetry at a time like this and then recited,

"Baware the Jabberwock, my son

The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!

Beware the jubjub bird, and shun

The frumious Bandersnatch!"

Her smirk turned to fear as the beast grew near.  His eyes burned red and he drew back his long neck.  The great claws reached out and Miranda threw her arms up to protect her face as she was caught.  The huge claws clamped down around her waist and whisked her away in one swift stroke.  She opened her eyes and could see Lord Faramir and his men by the garden door briefly before Minas Tirith became just a dark outline on the retreating horizon.

It was bitterly cold and the wind blew past her ears like an icy whistle.  Her hands were still free for the moment so she pulled her cloak around herself.  She tried to think of something pleasant; the sun on her face, chocolate, walking barefoot on soft grass with Haldir, um –Haldir kissing her under the trees of Lorien, the war being over…

_Nope, not working_.  Haldir's kisses were the only things that even made her crack a smile right now, but memories of him would not chase away this chill.  She felt weary and her fear was almost more than she could bear.  At last, with the mountains of Mordor in sight, she fell asleep.

_For a while she dreamed, and the black gate was below her along with Aragorn and his army.  Gandalf was arguing with a black rider, who was not a Nazgul but a man.  The cloaked man called for her to be brought down and killed in front of Gandalf.  In the corner of her eye she saw Haldir, and his face blanched when he saw her. The Nazgul swooped down and dropped her at the feet of the black rider and when she looked up, she finally recognized him, and screamed._

_"So will you accept the terms or do I slay this whelp of a female?" the rider asked Gandalf._

_"He is bluffing," Miranda said quickly.  "He wants me alive for his own purpose."_

_"Silence wench," the rider said._

_"We did not come here to waste words treating with Sauron," Gandalf said angrily. "Release the woman or we will deal more harshly with you than your master."_

_The rider's face burned with fury and he grabbed Miranda by the neck with one hand and tossed her onto his horse.  He mounted up behind her, turned back toward the gates and rode at full gallop inside.  Then his trap was sprung and the men of the west found themselves quickly surrounded as orcs poured out from the gate, and Easterlings came out of their hiding places in the surrounding hills._

_It seemed she rode for hours that way, carried up into the hills of Mordor, until finally he stopped.  He tossed her to the ground and dismounted._

_"Tell me the secrets you would tell my master and I will reward you well," he said._

_"I have nothing to say to you that you would not learn at the point of my sword," she said angrily._

_"Then show me, puny woman, and I will kill you slowly and painfully," he laughed. "Perhaps I will let you live long enough to see your friends out there devoured by the beasts that roam the hills."_

_Miranda thought of Haldir and felt a new strength within herself. "I am the last Seer, daughter of Israfel and servant of King Elessar of Gondor.  I am a keeper of light and slayer of shadows, but you can call me doom!"_

Miranda woke with a start and found herself on the ground.  Her feet were tied, and her hands were tied behind her.  It was mid morning now, marking the seventh day since Aragorn had ridden out of Minas Tirith.  She could hear voices, and she carefully looked around to evaluate her situation.  She was against a cliff, hemmed in by large boulders on either side.  The only opening was blocked by a camp of men.  _MEN?!_  Miranda could see by their uniforms that they were men of Mordor, or some country to the east that were his allies.  A few of them sat around a fire telling stories and laughing.  She was glad they had not noticed her, or her weapons for that matter.  She could feel her sword right where she had hidden it and her dagger as well, but there would be no escape from this niche they had stashed her in.

"She's awake," a harsh voice said.

Miranda looked up and saw a large soldier coming towards her.  "You are a valuable prisoner," he said.  "The Mouth of Sauron himself is coming to retrieve you."

Miranda remained silent.  Speaking to these men would do no good.  They seemed pleased by her lack of argument or begging.

"Perhaps we should keep this one for sport," another soldier said.  "She is pretty, we could share her."

The large soldier quickly turned and punched the other man, knocking him to the ground.  "Untouched and Unspoiled, Grolg," he said.  "I was warned of this one, she killed Gormash."

The soldiers all looked at her in wonder, but Grolg just rubbed his jaw and looked at her with unveiled lust in his eyes.  "She looks harmless enough to me, Deckion," he said.  "I would gladly risk it."

Deckion drew his sword and held it to Grolg's throat, "And I would kill you, he said.  "I would not risk Sauron's wrath for your lack of restraint."

Grolg made a pathetic gurgle sound in his throat, "As you command, Deckion."

"Yes," Deckion said sarcastically as he sheathed his sword.  "We must have order after all."  He sent his men away and turned to Miranda.  "Why does the dark lord want you?"

Miranda turned away and said nothing.

"I am only a guard, I will not harm you unless ordered to do so," Deckion said.

"I do not know the mind of your master," Miranda said.

Deckion smiled and looked at her closely.  "Wise answer," he said and pulled out a knife.

Miranda watched out of the corner of her eye, but made no move.  Deckion cut the rope that held her hands.  When she looked up, he tossed her a piece of bread.

"We are on tight rations, but this is fresh," he said and turned and walked away.

Miranda ate it, and soon after he returned and tied her hands again, but in front of her.  Miranda watched as he turned to go, but he stopped and quietly added, "Grolg has been sent on a patrol.  You will not be harmed in my keeping."

Miranda didn't relax until he was farther away.  She rested against the cliff wall and tried to collect her thoughts.  Who was the Mouth of Sauron?  Was it the dark rider from her dream?  Only time would tell what truth her dreams had shown her.  She had to stay sharp, there was more to dealing with the enemy than swinging a sword.  There was a battle of wits, and well chosen words.  She knew that she would have to do some fast talking when this Mouth guy got here.


	41. Mouth of Sauron

****Mouth of Sauron****

Early the next morning, Aragorn and his army began the last leg of their long march to the black gates.  They advanced slowly and cautiously now, expecting resistance at any moment.  The scouts were all called in now, to keep the force together.  It would be folly to send out small parties that could be ambushed and captured.  As they continued their march, Haldir noticed the return of the Nazgul.

"They are back," he said quietly to Legolas and Gimli who rode beside him.

"Yes," Legolas said.  "The eyes of Sauron are ever watchful."

Haldir gave a quiet grunt of agreement and kept his eye on their sky bound shadows.  He despised them, and everything they represented.  They had been Kings of old, men, greedy for power, now wraiths in the service of the dark lord.  They reminded him of all the reasons he had distrusted mankind, or any outsiders for that matter.  But now he had found new hope in the line of men who would hereafter lead the future.  His longstanding friendship with Aragorn, the rightful King of Gondor, played a part in that new hope.  But it was Miranda that had touched his heart and renewed his ability to believe in the good side of human nature again.  Never had he seen a heart so pure or love so true among humans.  She was the only future that concerned him now, for she was his future, his beautiful bride to be.  

As the army continued in relative silence he gave Tempest a pat on the neck and smiled.  In his mind he could see her standing in the garden under the moonlight.  She was smiling, and her arms were stretched out ready to hold him.  He closed his eyes and sighed.  There was no place in all of Middle Earth he would rather be than in Miranda's arms.

That night, they made their last camp.  The army passed the night in wakefulness, keeping constant watch.  They kept the fires going, and were ever aware of dark creatures roaming the hills around them, half seen, lost in the shadows.  Wolves were heard howling, and the wind died down, leaving the air still and quiet.  Fumes and black smokes rose from the ground in the hills around them, and the moon was shrouded in the black mists of Mordor.

* * *

  


Faramir was not seen most of that day, so Ẻowyn went in search of Miranda.  It was time she had another talk with her long lost cousin.  She felt as though her family had wronged Miranda horribly, and her conscience would not allow Miranda to just walk away.  Ẻowyn was determined to heal her family, and that meant Miranda needed to forgive and accept them.

Miranda's room was empty, and her maid was nowhere to be found, so Ẻowyn inquired about their absence to Ioreth.

"Has Lady Miranda been released?" Ẻowyn asked.

"Nay, my lady," Ioreth said.  "She has disappeared.  Izabel was quite upset last night when Miranda did not return."

"Disappeared where?" Ẻowyn demanded.  "Who knows what happened?"

"Only Lord Faramir would know, my lady," Ioreth said.  "One of the guards said that she was taken, but he is not allowed to speak more of it."

Ẻowyn was angry and immediately went in search of the Steward.  She found him in his room, talking to a couple of his men.  When he saw her, he dismissed them and escorted her to the garden where they could talk.  As they walked on the grass, they neared the place where Miranda had last stood, and Faramir went pale and stopped in his tracks.

Ẻowyn stared at him and just said, "What has happened to Miranda?"

"She was taken by a Nazgul last night," he said quietly.  

Ẻowyn cringed and closed her eyes, "No."

"Yes, my lady, it is true," he insisted.  "And what is worse, I am responsible."

Ẻowyn looked at him in surprise but waited for his explanation.

"She told me of a vision that she would be at the battle in front of the black gates.  She said that she would be summoned by the Nazgul and that she would help Aragorn.  I believed her, and allowed it," he said bitterly.  "Too late I came to my senses again for she was snatched from this very spot before I could prevent it."

Ẻowyn was silent for a long time before she finally asked, "Why did you allow it?"

Faramir paused to consider his motives.  "Because I could see within her eyes some force that escapes my understanding," he said.  "I believed her, and did not wish to stop whatever power it was that drove her to the garden last night."

Ẻowyn closed her eyes and her voice quivered as she said, "She is my kinswoman, though she would deny it.  Now I may never heal the rift in my family."

Faramir's eyes were full of sadness and he put his arm around her. "I ask you for your forgiveness lady," he said softly.  "But I believe with all my heart that you will see her again."

Ẻowyn leaned into his hug and said, "Miranda has a gift beyond my comprehension.  I cannot judge you for your decision; you need ask no forgiveness from me."

 Faramir was silent, grateful for her understanding.  They remained in the garden and watched the sunset together.  When he bid Ẻowyn goodnight outside her room she offered him words of comfort.

"Do not worry over your decision to let her go," she said.  "I know her well enough to tell you if you had tried to stop her, she would have found another way."

"That may be true, but I allowed it full willing," he said bitterly.  "If she is killed it will be on my hands, and now I find that I must answer to _two_ kings for her loss."

"For me and my brother you are pardoned," she said.  "Ẻomer does not even know who she is for I have only recently discovered it."  She paused and sighed sadly.  "Goodnight, Lord Faramir."

"Goodnight, Lady of Rohan," he said and lifted her hand to his lips.

She smiled shyly, blushing at his kiss, and closed her door.  Faramir's heart was lightened by her response and he went to bed smiling despite his lingering guilt.  He hoped that wherever Miranda was, she was alright.

* * *

  


Miranda watched the dreary sunrise in silence.  She tried to remain quiet and inconspicuous to the men that guarded the entrance to her tiny prison.  Late that morning, Deckion brought her a piece of bread and some water.  He stood by and watched as she ate.

"How does one so tiny slay the frosty watch dog of the black tower?" Deckion asked.

"The what?" Miranda asked.

Deckion frowned; surprised that she was ignorant of so infamous a creature.  "Gormash is the icy black creature that hides in the shadows beneath the black tower of Sauron, unseen and deadly.  None have ever seen him but those Sauron gives to him for sport.  Only the great mace was ever seen, right before it smashed his prey."

Miranda's shadow had a name, _Gormash_.  She took another bite, but Deckion pressed her.

"How?" he asked again.

"I could see him," she said lightly.

Deckion's eyes grew big at her revelation.  He stepped back and then said, "The black rider will be here soon.  I will be glad to be rid of you, for you frighten me."

Miranda looked at Deckion with a smug expression.  "You have nothing to fear from me, captain.  I have come for your black rider, and I look forward to meeting him."

Deckion's face grew hard and angry, "Then you are doomed, for the Mouth of Sauron is a powerful sorcerer.  He will devour you like a crust of bread."

Miranda just smiled with confidence and Deckion backed away nervously.  Her eyes were glowing with a mysterious white light, and he was terrified.  He returned to the fire and shivered involuntarily.  He hoped they would come for her soon.

Hours passed slowly in her little niche by the campfire.  She was wary all that day, for the men that guarded her were nothing like the company she had kept since she arrived in Middle Earth.  These were evil men in the service of the dark lord of Mordor.  Miranda tried to rest a little and her thoughts drifted to the Fellowship.  

Aragorn was probably feeling the weight of his responsibility and she wished she was there to ease his mind.  Legolas and Gimli would keep each other in light spirits so she didn't worry too much about them.  The hobbits were scattered, Merry was in Minas Tirith, recovering.  Pippin rode with the army under the watchful eye of Gandalf.  And then she thought of Frodo and Sam. She was always aware of their secret part to play in this war.  The last leg of their journey was at hand, and they had nothing left to fear but their twisted guide.  The creature's feeble mind was bent on possessing the ring, and he would make a last play for it.  

Other friends came to mind, like Ẻomer whom she now knew to be her cousin.  He also bore the weight of his new office, and she hoped he wasn't angry with her.  She also didn't want him to find out who she was; she didn't know how he would react.  She had gone this long without a family; she figured it would be best to leave well enough alone.  She hoped Ẻowyn would keep her secret.  

The fair sons of Elrond, her first friends in this new land, would ride with Aragorn and the Rangers from the north.  She missed their smiles and light hearted jokes.  And even the rough Rangers of the north brought a smile to her face.  Miranda hardly knew them, but they had accepted her without question and were protective of her from the start.

And then she thought of Haldir, her love.  She still wondered how he stole her heart so quickly.  During their journey, the Guardian of Lorien had become her protector as well.  With patience, sweet words and tender kisses he had won her love and trust.  She closed her eyes and pictured him, tall and handsome in his Elven armor and red cloak.  He would be seated on Tempest and riding with the other captains at the head of the army.  She hoped that he would be safe through the battle.  Her visions were clouded and she could not see his fate.

As sunset faded into dusk, a messenger rode into the small camp and gave some urgent news to Deckion.  Then the rider turned and sneered at Miranda and she instantly recognized Grolg.  She shivered at his evil stare, but Deckion intervened with a smack on the back of his head.

"Get to your post," Deckion said, and then he turned and walked over to Miranda.  "Your black Rider has come for you at last," he said menacingly.  He laughed at her and walked away.  

Miranda could hear the approaching hoof beats of a horse, and cringed.  She held her breath as all sound seemed to fade except for the slowly approaching steps of the rider's horse.  She heard the animal give a snort as he finally came into view.  Its shape was reminiscent of a horse, but it was a hideous beast, black and grotesque.  In its eye sockets burned a red flame, and flames were in its nostrils.  There was a putrid stench of death in the air and Miranda desperately tried not to gag.

Then she saw the tall thin rider, cloaked and hooded in a heavy black robe.  At first she thought it was another Nazgul, but then she realized he was a living man, or at least what was left of a man.  She strained her eyes to see his face, but in the failing light he was shrouded in shadow.  She had seen him in a dream but could not remember his features.

He laughed sneeringly, "I was told that they had captured the great Seer of Gondor, slayer of Gormash, but all I see is a cowering female."

Miranda was silent, and remained motionless, waiting for the right time to speak.  This was a poker game, and she waited for her chance to make her big bluff.

"Speak wench," he said angrily, "Or has your voice fled in terror at the sight of the Great Mouth of Sauron?"

"I have nothing to say to one of Sauron's little lackeys," Miranda said smugly.

"It would be wise to show more respect to the one who holds your life within his hands," he said harshly.  "If you tell me where the Ring is, I may show you mercy."

So that is what he is after, Miranda thought.  Her strategy was suddenly very clear and she decided to play him.

 "It does not belong to you," Miranda said.  "I will not help you overthrow your master."

The rider sat back in the saddle, surprised by her perception of his motives.  He would have to deal with this one carefully to get what he wanted.  "You could be greatly rewarded for your aid to the future ruler of Mordor," he said calmly.  "I can be equally benevolent as cruel."

"Those who sneak around behind their master's backs are never trustworthy," she said.  She could see him restraining himself and knew he was desperate so she pushed him a little.   "You will simply kill me when you get what you want.  I am the only one who knows and I will not tell you, so just kill me now."

"In the Tower of Barad-Dur there are many methods of torture, and I have mastered them all," he said icily.  "Before I have finished you will beg to tell me what I want to know."

Miranda turned and looked him in the eyes unwaveringly.  Her expression was angry and unrelenting, and after a few moments, he looked away and growled.

"You have not mastered your gift yet, wench!" he sneered.  "You are no match for me.  Now where is the Ring?"

"Find it yourself," she said lightly and turned away.

His horse reared up and he roared with anger.  "You will tell me," he said confidently.  "On the morrow I will crush the rabble from the west, and then I can devote my time to …persuading you to answer my questions."

"Tomorrow your master will fall and you will die by my hand," she said.

"We shall see," he growled and rode away.

Miranda's body shuddered involuntarily when he was gone.  She was grateful the encounter was over.  The Mouth of Sauron was scarier than the Nazgul. They had been duped into service, but he chose it.  The very thought turned her stomach.  But then she smirked, "He swallowed it," she whispered to herself, "Hook, line and sinker…sucker."

Deckion returned to taunt her.  "Tomorrow you will die," he said.

Miranda looked at him with pity, "And so will you," she said.  "An axe will split your skull like a ripe melon.  Sleep well, Deckion."

His face went pale and he turned and walked away calmly though his heart pounded in his chest.  The woman frightened him as much as the Mouth of Sauron.  

Miranda rolled over and went to sleep.  She was confident that nothing would happen to her tonight, and she needed to be rested tomorrow.


	42. War of Words

_**_**War of Words**_**_

_Miranda was dreaming again, but it was not the coming battle that filled her vision, but events long past. Standing on the rolling plains of Rohan within sight of Edoras, she saw a tan horse carrying two riders coming toward her.  It was early morning and she stained to see who was leaving the city at this hour.  There was a middle aged man with red hair and a red beard and before him sat Théodrea.  Miranda's eyes were focused on the man she knew to be Israfel, her father.  He gazed down at the young woman before him and there was overwhelming love in his eyes.  Miranda smiled at the scene before her.  They had been in love, and happy, at least for a while.  As tears filled her eyes, the scene around her changed and she found herself in a dark damp room.  _

_It was slimy and musty smelling, and there was the constant sound of screaming and suffering from every direction.  Before her, a corridor led to a room awash in firelight so she followed it.  In the center of the room was a large table, reminiscent of the medieval rack, and it was occupied.  Her heart dropped into her stomach when she recognized Israfel, a wretched and broken shell of the man she saw in Rohan.  His captors, Orcs and vile creatures of all sorts taunted and struck him, but he remained motionless.  Miranda walked around to look at his face and she could see emptiness and despair in his eyes._

_Then his tormentors fled the room and she looked up to see what had startled them.  Far above the room was the great evil eye of Sauron, and it seemed to grow closer until its fiery glow engulfed Israfel.  His screams were horrifying and seemed to continue for hours, and then finally the eye withdrew.  Israfel sat up and turned and his eyes burned red and evil.  _

_Miranda shivered.  Her father's body lived, but it was nothing but a shell for Sauron's evil will.  She wept uncontrollably when she realized who he was now, the Mouth of Sauron.  Her body shuddered, and she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up…and she woke._

Someone had hold of her braid, and she slowly glanced back to see the eyes of Grolg staring hungrily at her.  

"Alone at last," he sneered as he pulled her hair harshly.  

Miranda forced herself not to cry out in pain.  He reached his other hand over to try and rip her coat open, so she curled up to protect herself.

"Yes, fight me," he laughed wickedly.

Miranda was not totally helpless; she still had her dagger in her boot.  She carefully reached her hands down to her leg and grabbed it.  He was so busy trying to grab her collar, he never noticed.  In one swift move, she rolled toward him and plunged her dagger into his chest.  He fell backward with a look of utter shock on his dead face.  

"City girls do not make easy targets," she said bitterly.  

Miranda quickly cut the ropes that held her feet, and then managed to free her hands.  She sheathed her dagger again and looked at the sky as she ran her fingers through her now loose hair.  It was after dawn, but she could not see the sun through the dark clouds of Mordor.  The camp was empty, and appeared to have been empty for hours.  She stepped over Grolg's body and ventured out of her little prison.  She could see nothing but the surrounding hills.

"Oh, don't tell me they forgot about me," she said sarcastically, but then she heard the screech of a Nazgul.  She looked up just in time to see the winged beast swoop down and snatch her.  "Damn," she said bitterly.  "Here we go."

*****

Aragorn and the Vanguard made their last march to the Morannon during the early light of day.  Ahead of them loomed the great rampart of Cirith Gorgor, and its black gate.  On either side of the gates stood a tower like two teeth, tall and dark, with a frowning arch between them.  There was no sign of life upon the battlements, and all was silent but watchful.  They had arrived at the last end of their folly and there was nothing to do but to play the part to its conclusion.  They stood dejected before the towers and walls that they could not assault with hope.  They knew that the hills and rocks around them were filled with hidden foes, and behind the gates dwelt scores of evil things.  As they stood, they saw the Nazgul gathered together like vultures upon the battlements, all save one; and it was that one that drew attention as it raised skyward form behind the walls.  It flew high above, carefully remaining out of arrow range, but it was clear that its winged steed carried something in its claws.  

Gandalf turned to Aragorn, and they exchanged looks.  Aragorn gave Gandalf a nod, and he and the captains set the host in the best arrangement that they could.  They were spread out upon two great hills of blasted stone and earth that had been piled in years of labor.  When all was set, the captains rode toward the gates with a great guard of horsemen, heralds, trumpeters and the banner of the white tree.  With them was Aragorn, Ẻomer and Imrahil, along with the sons of Elrond and Haldir. Gandalf rode as the chief herald, as well as Legolas, Gimli and Pippin.  All the enemies of Mordor had a witness.  

When they came within shouting distance of the gates, they unfurled the banner, sounded the trumpets, and called out, "Come forth!  Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth!  Justice will be done upon him.  Wrongfully he has made war upon Gondor and wrested its lands.  Therefore the King of Gondor demands that he should atone for his evils and depart then forever!  Come forth!"

There was a long silence, but Sauron had already laid his plans and had a mind to play these mice cruelly before he struck to kill.  When the captains had been ready to turn away, the black gate opened and out came an embassy from Mordor.  

At its head rode a dark evil shape upon a hideous horse, cloaked in black, and black was his helm which hid his face.  He was Lieutenant of the great tower of Barad-Dur, and none knew his name, for long had he been in the service of the dark lord, and was but an echo of his will.

"I am the mouth of Sauron!" he said as he rode out.  With him came only a small company of black- harnessed soldiers, and a banner bearing the evil eye.  He halted a few paces before the captains and looked them over, laughing.

Is there anyone in this rout with authority to treat with me?" he asked, "Or even wit to understand me?  Not you at least," he added to Aragorn with a look of disdain.  "It takes more to make a king than a piece of Elvish glass, or a rabble such as this.  Any brigand of the hills can show as good a following!"

Aragorn said nothing in answer, but locked eyes with the black rider and they strove thus.  But even though Aragorn made no aggressive moves, the rider turned away and barked with rage, "I am a Herald and Ambassador and cannot be so assailed!"

"Where such laws hold," Gandalf said, "Ambassadors use less insolence."

"So," the messenger said sneeringly, "You are the spokesman old greybeard?  This time you stick your neck out too far, Master Gandalf, and you shall see what comes to him who foolishly sets his will against the Great Sauron.  I have tokens I was bid to show thee- to thee in especial if you should dare to come."

 One of his guards came forward bearing a black bundle, and the messenger dismounted.  First he held up the short sword that Sam had carried, then a grey elven cloak and brooch, and lastly, the Mithril shirt that Frodo wore.

Everyone recognized them and the significance, but no one moved or made any sign except Pippin.  He cried out in grief and stepped forward, but Gandalf thrust him back.

The messenger laughed, "So you have another of these imps with you!  What use you find in them, I cannot guess.  But to send them as spies into Mordor is beyond even your usual folly.  Still, I thank him, for he at least has seen these things before and it would be useless for you to deny them now."

"We do not wish to deny them," Gandalf said, "But why do you bring them here?"

"Dwarf-shirt, Elf-cloak, blade of the downfallen west, and spy from the rat hole Shire…here are the marks of a conspiracy.  Now maybe he that bore these things was a creature you would not grieve to lose, or maybe otherwise…one dear to you, perhaps?  If so take swift counsel for Sauron does not love spies.  His fate falls on your choice."

"Where is your prisoner? Bring him forth, and we will consider what terms you wish to make," Gandalf said. 

"Surety you crave but none is offered," the messenger said.  "This prisoner obviously means little to you."  The black rider looked skyward and the Nazgul that had been circling high above slowly descended.  He turned back to the captains and started relaying his terms, "You will surrender your arms here and now, and withdraw across the Andruin, taking oaths to never again assail the land of Mordor.  The lands east of the river shall be Mordor's, and west of the river shall be tributary to the dark lord.  In his mercy, Sauron gives men leave to govern their own affairs, but they may not bear arms, and they must rebuild Isengard for its new ruler, one more trustworthy than its last."

"We will not freely give the lord of Mordor what he must fight many wars to gain," Gandalf said.  He threw off his cloak, and a great light shown from him and he grabbed the tokens from the black rider.  "These we will take in memory of our friend, but as for your terms, we reject them.  Begone!"

The black messenger roared with anger and backed away from them.  He looked up and the Nazgul swooped down and dropped Miranda at his feet before making the climb skyward again.  She fell with a harsh thud, knocking the breath out of her, and the black rider swiftly grabbed a handful of her hair and backed further away.

Everyone's heart stopped and Aragorn's horse almost reared up when he involuntarily pulled back on the reigns.  Haldir quietly gasped in shock, "Miranda," and stood in his saddle, reaching for his sword but Elrohir quickly grabbed his arm.

"Wait for Gandalf," Elladan whispered.

"Then here is a reason to reconsider," the rider said as he drew a knife and held it to Miranda's throat.  "Comply or I will kill her."

"No! Gandalf, no!" Miranda shouted.  "He's bluffing!  And even if he isn't, don't you dare do it!"

"I never argue with a Seer," Gandalf said.  "Your errand is over."  Gandalf backed away, and everyone else did the same.

"So be it," the messenger said and grabbed Miranda by the neck and tossed her on his horse.  He mounted up behind her and turned back to the gates and galloped inside.  As he passed through, there was a clamor of drums and a horn.  The gates swung wide and countless orcs poured out.  The black rider halted near the wall and called up to his archers, "Kill the Elf in the red cloak!" Then he continued on at a break neck pace into the hills of Mordor.

Miranda closed her eyes and sobbed, "No!"  _Oh, please, oh please!  Not Haldir!_  This was not how it was supposed to happen; she was supposed to cause a distraction long enough for Frodo to destroy the ring.  _Hurry Frodo!_  There was never supposed to be a battle.

*****

  From the hills around them came innumerable scores of Orcs, and from within the walls poured out Easterlings, evil men in the service of Mordor.  

There was nothing left to do but order the battle so the captains returned to their positions to prepare to face the massing horde that surrounded them.  Upon one hill Aragorn and Gandalf stood beneath the banner of the White Tree, ready to give orders.  Upon the other hill stood the banners of Rohan and Dol Amroth, White Horse and Silver Swan.  The men stood in two great rings, facing outward in all directions, but toward the gates stood the sons of Elrond, with Haldir, Legolas, Gimli, and Imrahil and Pippin along with the Denedain.  

Haldir was desperate to follow the black rider that had carried off Miranda, but there was no way past the hordes before him.  The drums grew louder with orcs and evil men yelling insults and threats as the trumpets blared.  Then came a rain of arrows and Haldir was struck by three arrows and fell from his horse…

*****

In the hills of Mordor, Miranda screamed in anguish… and the evil Mouth of Sauron laughed.


	43. Dante's Inferno

****Dante's Inferno****

Before the gates the battle raged. Orcs and Trolls and evil men were clamoring from all sides.  The captains were floundering in a great sea of crashing arms.  Aragorn stood upon the hill beneath his banner, silent and stern, as if lost in thought.  Gandalf stood with him, but turned from the battle to the northern sky.  

"The Eagles are coming," Gandalf shouted and then turned back to the gates and shouted again, "The Eagles are coming!"

The hosts of Mordor looked to the sky and marveled at this strange new foe.  As the eagles approached, the Nazgul fled beyond the gates with the eagles giving chase.  At that moment, all the hosts of Mordor trembled as if a great cry had gone up from the black Tower.  They trembled and their laughter failed and their limbs shook with fear.  

Then the captains cried aloud as the momentum of the battle shifted in their favor, filling them with new hope.  As the army of the west fought with renewed vigor, driving the enemy back, Gandalf raised his hands and said,

"Stand and wait!  Stand, men of the west!  This is the hour of Doom!"

Even as he spoke, the ground shook beneath them, and a great cloud of fire and darkness rose high above the distant mountains and the black tower.  The towers of the teeth teetered and fell and the gate and wall crashed down.  From far away there was a distant rumble, and a groaning from deep within the earth.

Gandalf was about to speak when they saw a great white light rise up and pierce the evil clouds, and the darkness vanished.  Screaming could be heard faintly in the distance, and then all was silent.

"The realm of Sauron is ended!"  Gandalf said.  "The Ring bearer has fulfilled his quest!"

Then the enemies from the land of Mordor scattered like dust in the wind.  Some fell upon their swords and others just ran mindlessly to and fro searching for a hole to hide in, but all fled.  Gandalf left the matters of battle to Aragorn and called to Gwaihir, the windlord.  The eagle descended with two of his brothers and Gandalf spoke to him.

"There are two in great peril within Mordor," Gandalf said.  "If you are willing, I should like to retrieve them."

"I would bear you wherever you choose even if you were made of stone my friend," Gwaihir said.  He carried Gandalf toward Mt. Doom with his brothers following. 

*****

Miranda reigned in her grief and forced herself to deal with her present situation.  She was draped across the Black rider's saddle like a sack of potatoes, and he was nearing his destination.  Up ahead was a narrow passage between the hills that led into a hidden canyon.  There were decayed and broken bodies in piles along the walls, and it smelled of death.  The rider halted and tossed Miranda on the ground.  He dismounted and kicked her.

"Never argue with a Seer," he repeated Gandalf's words angrily.  "Your brave words seem foolish now that I have killed your little elf."

"You can't know that he is dead," Miranda insisted as she got to her feet.  She had to cling to hope, she didn't know how badly he was hurt.

"They will all be dead soon," he taunted, "Including your precious little King."

"We shall see," Miranda said confidently.  Now was the time to be strong, for her friends, and especially for Haldir.

"Where is the Ring, woman?" he asked.  "I will not ask nicely again."

"I thought all you wraiths could sense the presence of the Ring," Miranda said lightly.  "It is very close."

He roared with rage, "I am no mindless wraith!  I am a Lieutenant of the Tower of Barad-Dur, and answer directly to Sauron himself."

"And you despise him," Miranda said quietly as she started circling him carefully.

"He is a relic," the rider said, "Dependent wholly on the trinket he desires.  I am the future.  Join with me, for the power within you could be great with the right instruction.  I would be most generous to the finder of the Ring."  His voice was soothing and pleasant.  He was trying a new approach, but he offered only empty promises.

Miranda smiled for in her mind she could see Frodo approaching the entrance to Mt. Doom.  But the rider thought she was considering it so he continued, "You would rule as queen beside me, and I would give you whatever you desired."

Miranda closed her eyes and she could see Frodo scuffling with Gollum on a cliff above the churning lava of Mt. Doom.  Gollum bit Frodo's finger off, wresting the ring from him.  She looked at the rider before her again and sneered coldly.

"Your Ring is beyond any reach, Lieutenant of the Tower," she said as she backed away.  She unpinned her brooch and cast aside her cloak.  The earth suddenly shuddered and quaked and there was an eerie rumble in the far hills toward Mt. Doom.

The rider looked at her in horror.  "What evil deed is this? What have you done?"

"I have done nothing, but others have," Miranda said as she unbuttoned her coat and tossed it aside to gain access to her sword.  She unsheathed her sword and the black rider cursed as the ground shook again even more violently than before.

"This ruins everything!" he growled.  "You will die for this injustice!" He threw off his cloak and tossed down his helm.  He drew his sword and turned to face her and she gasped.

He looked like her father, only younger and strong.  He wore black armor, and in his eyes burned with an evil fire. His face twisted with rage and he growled.  

Miranda's heart raced and in her mind she repeated over and over; _not my father! Not my father!  Just his likeness!  He is **not** my father!_  

He swung the first blow, but she blocked it and sidestepped.  She spun around and kicked the back of his knee, knocking him down.  Her eyes began to glow with a white light, and she backed away and laughed.

"You don't do much of your own fighting, do you?" she jeered.  

He sprang back to his feet and swung his sword wildly, but the fire in his eyes was but a flicker.  Miranda easily deflected his attack and she could see that he was faltering.  He seemed lost and confused so Miranda played a hunch.

"Israfel?" she asked as she backed away.

He halted and looked at her.  His face softened briefly and he said, "I know that name."

"Sauron is destroyed along with his Ring," she said as the glow faded from her eyes.  "You are free."

Then his face went pale, and he looked at her in disbelief as he dropped to his knees.  "No, I will never be free," he said weakly.  "I am cursed now, a slave to his will.  If you would be merciful, then slay me."

Miranda furrowed her brow and she looked at him in shock, "NO!"  She could have done it five minutes ago, but now she was face to face with her father, and he was returning to his senses.

He looked at her angrily now, and then he said, "You are the new carrier of light for my own was extinguished long ago.  I am not the man I was!  Kill me now, before it is too late."

"You are my father," she insisted.  "Don't ask me to do this."

He looked at her with a tear in his eye even as his demeanor grew fierce again.  "The Dark Lord is not gone yet.  Within me is enough power to sustain him.  It must end here."

Above them a great black cloud had formed and was descending.  The spirit of Sauron was searching for his last hope.  Israfel was right, it had to end.  She stepped back and waited as the cloud surrounded them.  Israfel was engulfed in flames and his face twisted wickedly.  Miranda steeled herself against the overwhelming evil before her and raised her sword.  A piercing white light burst forth from her and she shouted, "It is over!"  She swung her sword and severed his head from his body in one swift stroke.  The cloud vanished with a great rumble as the head and toppled to the ground and the body slumped over in a heap.

Miranda started to cry.  "Father!" she screamed as her light filled the canyon and all the sky above it, driving back the darkness that had covered the land of Mordor.   

The ground around her shook violently and split open into several fissures.  She screamed again in anguish and frustration as she fell to the ground.  She looked at the body across the fissure and could not believe what she had done.  She had killed her own father.  

The earth groaned and there was a great explosion from the volcano.  Miranda looked up and could see the plume of ash and smoke rising against the blue sky.  She was suddenly aware of her own peril.  She grabbed her cloak and pinned it on and ran to the passage that led out of the canyon.  Her eyes burned from the fumes and ash that now rained down.  There was a pause in the quakes, so she took the opportunity to cut a piece of cloth from her shirt hem and tie it around her face.  Her lungs burned, and she choked, but the makeshift scarf helped a little.  If she was to have any chance, she had to get out of here before the passageway collapsed.  She finally came out of the narrow channel and the valley before her was in utter chaos.  Above her she saw three Eagles flying away from Mt. Doom carrying passengers.

"Gandalf, Sam and Frodo," she whispered.  "Well at least they are safe, though Frodo will never be the same again."  She found herself alone in the middle of hell, and it was choking and burning the life out of her.  She was overcome with despair.

"The war is over, and I will never have my peace," she said as she wandered down the hill.  "Haldir is probably dead; Israfel is dead by my own hand… I am alone."  She stopped and looked around in disbelief at her final end.  It was like some grisly scene from Dante's Inferno.  The creatures of the land were running around in madness.  She stood there holding her sword like a security blanket at her side.  But she could not bring herself to surrender yet, so she walked.  She turned back toward the gates pressed on.  It seemed like hours that she traveled, and still she could not see the gates.  Days of hunger, and the choking heat and ash were just too much and finally her body gave out.  She collapsed and fell into peaceful oblivion.   Her small form was almost invisible beneath her gray cloak that blended with the rocky terrain and the ash that fell like snow.  Her last thoughts were of Haldir; perhaps she would die now, and see him again in some happy afterlife.  

*****

The battle was over now, and Gandalf had gone after the Hobbits, but no one had gone after Miranda.  Elladan and Elrohir had carried Haldir to safety, but now that the enemy had fled, Elladan went to Aragorn.

"I'm going after Miranda," he said matter-of-factly.

Aragorn looked at him and knew he shouldn't argue.  "She may be hard to find," he said.  "She may not be alive," he added quietly.

Elladan frowned, "She lives, and Haldir is barely hanging on.  I do not wish to be the one to tell him she is lost, do you?"

"Take an extra horse for her, and whatever men you may need," Aragorn said.

Elladan nodded and gathered six of the Rangers and Tempest in less than ten minutes.  He waved to his brother and said, "Take care of Haldir; I will bring Miranda back safely, I promise."

Haldir heard his promise and looked at Elrohir.  "If she yet lives," he said sadly.

"She lives," Elrohir insisted.  "He will find her."

Haldir gave a nod but the pain stilled him.  The wounds from an arrow in the shoulder, one in the thigh and one only inches from his heart were throbbing.  He finally passed out from the pain and the loss of blood.

As Elrohir watched Elladan and the Rangers ride past the ruined gates, he said, "Rest me friend.  My brother will return with your love."


	44. Lost and Found

****Lost and Found****

After the fall of Sauron, few of his allies remained to resist, but men from the east and south, from Rhûn and Harad, with long years of hatred for the kings of the west, rallied for one final stand of desperate battle.  Among them were Deckion and his remaining men.  They rushed the westerners that stood before the gates, but their hearts faltered and they were easily overthrown.  Deckion came face to face with Gimli the dwarf, wielding his battle axe already stained with the blood of many Easterlings.  As Gimli roared and raised his axe for the blow, Deckion's mind raced back to the woman's words… _'Tomorrow you will die; an axe will split your skull like a ripe melon.'_  He quickly threw himself down before the dwarf and cried out.

"Mercy!" Deckion said.  "I yield!"

Gimli held his axe and barked harshly, "What mercy would you have shown to us?"

"I beg you, mercy," Deckion said.  "I do not dare fight a king with such powerful allies.  I am their captain; I will order them to withdraw."

Around them, Deckion's men were already surrendering, and Legolas walked over with Ẻomer to deal with them.  There was a low murmur among the soldiers about a red witch.  Ẻomer grabbed Deckion by the shirt and lifted him from the ground.

"What is this that your men speak of?" he demanded angrily.  "Who is this red witch?"

"The woman, your king's prophetess," he stammered.  "The black Rider called her the seer of Gondor."

Legolas put a hand on Ẻomer's shoulder, so he dropped the man, though his expression remained fierce.  Legolas continued the questions.

"Where is the woman now?" Legolas asked.  He was calm, but it was an effort.

"The Nazgul placed her in my custody two nights ago," Deckion said.  "No harm came to her in my keeping, I swear.  The Lieutenant of the Tower came to speak to her last night, and she did battle with him verbally." He paused and smirked.  "I do believe she won."

Gimli frowned, "Go on!"

"We were ordered to march to the gates early this morning, and the Nazgul came for her again.  I have not seen her since."  Deckion's face went pale as he looked back at Gimli's axe.  "She told me that an axe would take my life today."

"Where would the black rider take her?" Legolas asked quickly.

"There is a place," Deckion said quietly.  "None he takes there ever return."

Ẻomer looked at Legolas and Gimli for a moment and the three came to a silent agreement.  Ẻomer called for two horses.

"I cannot go, but you two can," Ẻomer said and then he turned to Deckion.  "You would do much to gain the mercy of the king if you guide these two to our friend."

"I will lead them true, you have my word," Deckion said.

Legolas and Gimli shared Arod, as was their habit, and Deckion was given a horse.

"How long has it been since Elladan left?" Gimli asked. 

"Less than an hour," Legolas said.  "We will catch up to him and then he will lead us to this place of which he speaks."

The three rode through the gates and followed the Ranger's tracks at a full gallop.  They caught up to the Rangers by dusk, and Deckion nervously led them to his campsite to show them where he'd guarded Miranda.  

"She was here," Deckion said as they rounded the boulder.  Elladan, Legolas and Halbarad dismounted to look and they found Grolg's body.

Deckion growled and spat when he saw him.  "Grolg!" he said.  "Deserter!  Your seer has robbed me of my chance to repay his treachery."

Elladan looked closer at Grolg's body and found a button in his hand.  He took it and immediately recognized it as one from Miranda's coat.  He showed it to Legolas and Halbarad before he turned to look at Deckion.

"What treachery did he do here?" Elladan asked angrily.

Deckion blanched, but all he said was, "I can show you The Black Rider's lair, if we ride hard we can reach it before nightfall."

Elladan pocketed the button and they mounted up to ride.  Everyone was silent.  No one wanted to think of what might have happened to Miranda in this desolate land.

*****

Late that night, Aragorn returned to camp after overseeing the clean up before the gates.  The army returned to camp where they had the previous night, but many patrols and guards kept watch in the surrounding hills and before the gates.  The wounded had been removed to safety earlier in the day, and Aragorn went to check on the most critically wounded.  Haldir was among them, and Elrohir was watching over him.

"How is he?" Aragorn asked as he looked over the injuries.

"The wounds are clean and dressed, but he has not awakened since Elladan left," Elrohir said with concern.  

"This arrow came close to his heart," Aragorn said.  "He will sleep until his body can recover from so grievous a hurt."

"He would recover more quickly if Miranda were here to tend him," Elrohir said.  "I hope my brother has found her."

"Halbarad is with him and he brought the best trackers, they will find her."  Aragorn said as he put a hand on Elrohir's shoulder.  Aragorn rose and went to check on the other wounded.  After he'd tended to everyone in need, he went to Gandalf to check on Frodo and Sam.  He checked Frodo's wound where Shelob had stung him.

"He's been hurt badly with this one," Aragorn commented.

"His body will sleep for many days while it fights the poison," Gandalf said.  "They are both bone weary, but I expect them to recover."

"Here are the true heroes of the day," Aragorn said.

"Yes, the victory is theirs," Gandalf agreed.

Aragorn's face suddenly grew serious and he looked Gandalf in the eye and asked, "Is there not one other hero unaccounted for?"

"By all means, Aragorn, say what is on your mind," Gandalf said sarcastically.

"Why did you not retrieve her too?" Aragorn asked.  "Is she not as precious as these two?"

"Make no mistake," Gandalf said evenly.  "I love that child more than you will ever know, but today I could not interfere.  I would not have been able to find her if I'd tried."

"I do not pretend to understand the ways of a Wizard, but you seem very calm about today's most unexpected events," Aragorn said.  "Did you know they had her?"

"No," Gandalf said. 

Aragorn paused for a while and then he chuckled.  "_I never argue with a seer_," he repeated humorously.  "Not the answer our black rider wanted to hear."

Gandalf let a smile cross his face briefly, but it quickly faded.  "No, but there was truth in the statement; I would have been less than a fool to give in to save her.  He had no intention of killing her."

"Because she was his daughter?" Aragorn ventured.

"No, Israfel was beyond redemption, he cared nothing for her," Gandalf said bitterly.  "But Miranda is clever; it was clear that she had a plan."

"But did she plan her escape?" Aragorn asked.

"I do not know," Gandalf said.  "I cannot see her, near or far off.  The men may only return with her body if they find her at all."

Aragorn sat in silence, staring into the fire with an angry expression.  That was not what he wanted to hear.  He had grown attached to the little sister who had stayed with him from the beginning of their journey.  She put her life in danger for him too many times.  She was the most selfless person he'd met in many years.  He glanced back at Elrohir and Haldir thoughtfully.  She had won the love and respect of the elves, a feat not easy to do.  If she did not return, it would crush the spirit of Haldir, and he would likely not recover.

"Give no more thought to this," Gandalf said.  "Miranda has surprised me before."

"Yes, in Rivendell," Aragorn said with a grin.  "You were quite surprised to see her."

"I will not be surprised to see her this time," Gandalf said.  "I look forward to hearing the full tale of her captivity."

*****

Miranda woke in a choking fit.  She slowly sat up and looked around.  The ash had stopped falling, but it blanketed the ground.  She pulled her scarf from her face and stood up.  It would be dark soon, and she needed to get under cover.  There was a dip in the earth up ahead, and lots of rocks and niches where she could hide.  She sheathed her sword and replaced the belt around her waist where it was more comfortable.  Her food was gone, she had no water, and she was close to passing out again.  She took a deep breath and followed the path down into a hidden channel near the road.  If she stood up straight, she could see the road that led out to the gates.  But if she stooped, she was completely hidden.  It was the perfect place to rest, and she found a little niche to curl up in.  She put her hood over her head, wrapped her cloak around herself and crawled in.  In the dark, a whole platoon could march by and never see her.  She closed her eyes and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

*****

On the road above, the search party rode past on their way up into the hills.  Deckion led them to the entrance to the canyon, but he stopped before entering.  Halbarad lost his patience.

"You first," Halbarad said.

"But if the Mouth of Sauron lives, he will kill us all," Deckion said.

"Move, or I'll kill you right now," Legolas said as he reached for his bow.

Deckion knew when to quit, so he led the way through the narrow passage.  There were skeletons and rotting bodies all along the channel.  When they came out into the open again, they had to watch their horse's footing for the floor of the canyon was riddled with fissures.  They dismounted and started searching on foot.  Deckion stayed with the horses, too terrified to go any further.

Gimli found the body of the black rider, "Here is what's left of the mouth of Sauron," he said.

"Here's the rest of him," Legolas said as he lifted up the head.

"No sign of Miranda," Halbarad said.  "She slew her captor, so she probably left on her own."

"If she didn't fall into that crevasse," one of the Rangers said quietly to himself.

But Elladan stood motionless, staring at a heap on the ground.

"What is it?" Gimli asked as he walked over.

Elladan bent down and picked up Miranda's riding coat.  There was a button missing from the collar and Elladan closed his eyes and seethed.  The vile soldier had tried to violate her.  He wished the man lived so he could kill him again.

Legolas looked at the coat.  "None of the buttons are ripped, she took it off," he said.

"Here," one of the Rangers said, "Footprints, small like hers."

Halbarad ran to look, "Yes, it's her!  She walked out of here, but the tracks are lost in the rain of ash."

"It won't matter," Elladan said.  "She's alive, and we'll find her."

The search party mounted up and left the canyon.  They paused outside and surveyed the hills, each one guessing the most logical direction to search.

"If I were Miranda, I'd return to the gates to rejoin the army," Gimli said. 

"But would she know which way to go?" Halbarad asked.

"She'd go back the way the Rider brought her," Legolas said.  "But she'd be careful to stay under cover."

"What if she's hurt?" Elladan said.  

"Enough," Halbarad said firmly.  "We are all worried about Lady Miranda.  We'll follow the trail, but fan out and look for any tracks.  We have less than an hour of light.  Let's go."

*****

_Galadriel led Miranda through the woods to an open space hidden in the trees.  The ground was covered by a soft carpet of grass, and several of the elves that had led them to the city were seated at the far end laughing and talking together.  When they saw Galadriel, they stood and walked over to her._

_"Haldir, I need your help with something," she said.  _

_"You have only to name it my lady," Haldir said to Galadriel._

_Galadriel dismissed the other elves and then continued. "The lady Miranda needs to be trained in the use of a sword.  The time is short and the need most urgent."_

_Haldir looked at Miranda a little skeptically, but would not refuse the wishes of Galadriel.  "I will do what I can."_

_"Then I will let you get started," Galadriel said and then she left._

_Haldir stared at Miranda for a few moments and then he said, "Come with me."_

_Miranda followed without question, but watched him closely.  He was a little gruff with her, but managed to remain polite.  He led her to a sword smith's and spoke to him in Elvish.  The smith looked at her and then motioned for her to hold out her hands.  He frowned briefly and then went to the back of his shop and returned with a small sword.  He gave it to Haldir and they spoke again for a few more moments.  Then Haldir started to lead her away, but she stopped and turned back to the sword smith._

_"Thank you," she said, though she didn't know if he would understand her._

_The smith glanced at Haldir and then looked back at Miranda and smiled. He said something in Elvish and gave her a nod.  Haldir sighed and led Miranda away.  They walked in silence for a while, and then Haldir just said, "He said you're welcome."_

_"I'm sorry you have to do this," Miranda said quietly.  "I'm sure you have better things to do than teach me swordsmanship."_

_Haldir frowned to himself, realizing how rude he'd been to his student.  He looked over at her, scarcely more than a child, but there was something in her eyes.  He stopped and grabbed her hand._

_"Who are you?" he asked._

_"A member of the fellowship you led to the city yesterday," she said._

_"I remember, but who are you?" he pressed._

_"My name is Miranda," she said in confusion.  "What do you want to know?"_

_"What is your part in this journey?  Why are you here?" Haldir asked.  It was most unusual to find a woman on such an urgent quest._

_"I am a seer," Miranda said.  "Gandalf let me come along."_

_Haldir looked into her eyes and was intrigued.  He'd never seen eyes like hers before, crisp green and discerning far beyond her years.  Her hair was like a cascade of flames around her shoulders, and her face was breathtaking.  _

_"Very well, he said casually.  "Here then is your sword, and our lessons begin with how you will hold it…"_

Haldir smiled in his sleep, and Elrohir glanced over at Pippin who had joined him by the fire.

"A happy dream perhaps," Pippin said.

"I'll wager Miranda fills his dreams," Elrohir said.  "I'll be glad when she is safe again."  He looked at Pippin and added, "You should rest now, master Peregrin.  Troll slaying is tiring work."

Pip smiled and wrapped up in his blanket.  He looked at the quiet elf and said, "Wake me if Frodo or Sam wake, or if they find Miranda."

Elrohir smiled and nodded, but he didn't expect anything to change before tomorrow.

*****

As night fell, the search party was forced to make camp, but Elladan and Legolas kept searching.  Elladan's horse nearly fell into a hole, and he gasped when he saw it.  He waved at Legolas who quickly joined him.

"A hidden trail," Legolas said.  "It has possibilities."

"Here, stay with the horses, I'm going down for a look," Elladan said.  He dismounted and lowered himself down.  His head and shoulders were above ground so Legolas could see his progress and follow along.  

"What do you see?" Legolas asked.

"Lots of places to hide, wait!" Elladan said abruptly as he saw something up ahead.  There was definitely something or someone hidden between the rocks.  He came closer and found a gray form curled up in a small hole in the side of the trail.  His heart stopped and he carefully pulled back the hood.

"_Tula__ sinome!_" he called to Legolas, "Come here!"

Legolas led the horses over and squatted down to look.

"_Arwenamin,_" Elladan said softly as he gently touched her cheek.  "My lady," he repeated in a language she would understand.

"Is she alive?" Legolas asked nervously.

"Yes, but she sleeps deeply," Elladan said.  "I cannot wake her."  He looked back at Miranda and whispered wistfully, "_Cormamin lindua ele lle_.ª " Even huddled in a tiny hole, covered in soot, she was beautiful.  He carefully pulled her out of her hiding place and lifted her into his arms.  She was so light, and it broke his heart to see her so frail.  He stood and looked at Legolas.

"I'll take her while you climb out," Legolas said.  

Elladan passed his precious burden to Legolas, and then he climbed up and mounted his horse.  Legolas handed Miranda up to him and they returned to camp.

"We found her," Elladan said.  "Not very far from here, she was well hidden."

"Miranda is a smart one," Gimli said.  "Is she hurt?"

Elladan laid her near the fire, and Halbarad covered her with a blanket.  They checked for blood or any signs of injury.

"She seems fine, but she's unconscious," Halbarad answered.  "Exhaustion, no doubt."

Deckion was silent.  "Even in sleep the woman frightened him, but here were two elves a dwarf and six men fawning over her like a queen.  He was glad she slept, for at her word they would likely kill him.  

"Well, now I can sleep," Gimli said.  "The lass is safe."

There was a murmur of agreement in the camp, but Elladan was not content.  He would not rest until she woke and assured him that she was alright.

ª - Translation: My heart sings to see thee.


	45. Awakenings

****Awakenings****

Miranda woke early and found herself wrapped in three blankets and surrounded by Rangers.  She tried to sit up, but felt a hand gently touch her arm.

"Don't try to sit up yet," a familiar voice said softly.  She turned her head and saw Elladan and Legolas sitting beside her.  

"Where…?"she started to ask hoarsely.

"Still in Mordor," Legolas said.  "We found you late last night."

Miranda furrowed her brows and Elladan spoke up.

"Miranda, are you hurt?" he asked.

Miranda looked at Elladan and could see the overwhelming concern in his eyes.  She gave him a weak smile, "I am uninjured."

"But did they… hurt you," he pressed.

"No," she said quietly.  She looked around as the Rangers woke and sat up to check on her.  She recognized them all.  "You all came after me?"

"We didn't have anything better to do," Gimli said with a chuckle.

Miranda laughed, and then she saw Deckion and her face grew hard.  Everyone noticed the sudden change, and Miranda sat up to face him.

"Forgive me, lady," he said quickly as he glanced around nervously.

"He surrendered at the gate," Gimli said.  "Mumbling something about an axe in his skull…"

"He helped us find you," Legolas added.

"But we'll gladly kill him for you if you wish," Elladan said as he looked at Deckion with a fierce expression.

Miranda frowned, "No, let him go."  She was more annoyed than anything; he was an unwanted reminder of her stay in Mordor.

They turned him loose, but kept the horse.  Deckion wasted no time making himself scarce.

"Thirsty?" Elladan asked.

Miranda nodded and he gave her a canteen.  They waited for her to collect herself and then finally Gimli asked, "So, the black messenger…?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she said.  "I just want to get as far away from this accursed land as possible.  How far to the gates?"  She was trying to hold back the tears as the memory of the previous day flooded back.  She refused to cry in front of these men.

"Less than an hour at a light pace," Legolas said.

"Good," she said.  "Then help me up, I can't wait to get out of here!"

No one said a word, but they broke camp quickly and prepared to leave.  Halbarad could see that she was holding back tears.  They were all furious at her treatment, but there was no one left to punish for what happened to her.  Elladan helped her to her feet and she mounted up.  Her body was weak and everything was an effort, but she managed to keep herself in the saddle.  When everyone was ready to leave, she looked at Elladan and asked the most important question.

"How is Haldir?" she asked with a crack in her voice.  She closed her eyes, held her breath and waited.

"He lives," Elladan said quickly, "but he's hurt."

"Is it bad?" she asked.

"Aye lass, but he'll recover," Gimli said.  "He'll be glad to see you."

Miranda was so relieved she suddenly smiled and a single tear fell from her eye.  "Then let's go," she said, and then she paused to look at her rescuers.  "Thank you for coming after me."

There was a unanimous murmur of 'any times', 'your servant my lady's' and 'our pleasure's'.  And Miranda was sure she saw several of the gruff men blush.  But Halbarad cleared his throat and said they should get going.  He knew Aragorn would not camp too close to the gates, so he wanted to head back as soon as possible.  

*****

Back at the camp, men were preparing the wounded to move out.  Aragorn had split the force into two groups, one to deal with the remaining enemy that had scattered, and a small escort to take the injured back to Ithilien.  Elrohir was packing up when Haldir woke up.

"We're leaving?" Haldir asked.

Elrohir turned and smiled.  "You're awake!  How do you feel?"

"Like an orc pincushion," Haldir said.  "Where's Miranda?"

"It is early," Elrohir said.  "They would have had to make their own camp last night."

Haldir's expression was unreadable, but Elrohir knew he was worried.  "She's fine, I'm sure of it."

"What was she doing here?" Haldir asked angrily.  "How did they get their hands on her?"

"I don't know," Elrohir said sadly.

Gandalf walked over to check on Haldir and smiled when he found him awake.  "Good morning."

"Good morning, Mithrander," Haldir said.  "Any news about Miranda?"

"Patience, Haldir," Gandalf said.  "It takes time."

Haldir fell silent.  There were no words of comfort that would calm his fears.  He wanted to ride out to find her himself, but his wounds were throbbing.  He knew he wouldn't get very far in his present condition.

"Do you think you could ride?" Elrohir asked.

"Where are we headed?" Haldir asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Aragorn is sending the wounded back to Ithilien," Elrohir said.  "Messengers were sent to Minas Tirith to send supplies and healers to meet us there."

"I'd rather go find Miranda," Haldir said.

"You need rest," Gandalf said.  "The riders will bring Miranda to meet you as soon as they find her."

Haldir was not happy with that answer, but he had no choice.  He just hoped they found her and were on their way.

*****

When Miranda and the Rangers caught up with the vanguard, the army was already split up and on the move.  Aragorn and Ẻomer led those that were set to the business of clearing the remaining enemy from the land.  The remaining men brought the wounded back to Ithilien.  The rescue party found Aragorn and his riders first.

"You have found her," Aragorn said happily as he rode over to meet them.  

"Well look at the great victorious King of Gondor, all spiffy in that fancy armor," Miranda said with a smile.  

"Are you all right?" Aragorn asked.

Ẻomer rode over as well just in time to hear that question, and his brow was furrowed with concern.

"I'm better than I look, I'm sure," Miranda said humorously.  Then her face grew serious and she looked Aragorn in the eye, "You broke your promise to me, but I'll let it slide."

Aragorn looked at her closely, and she indeed looked terrible.  She was covered with soot and ash, and her clothes were torn and ruined.  She looked painfully thin and weaker than he'd ever seen her, and her eyes were full of grief.  Her light was there, but the sweet innocence of youth was gone.  She'd been touched by the darkness of Mordor, and it had left its mark.

"What promise have I broken to you," he asked.

"You said you'd never leave me behind," she said.  "But since I made it anyway, I won't hold it against you."

"Miranda…" he started to say, but she interrupted.

"My fighting days are over now," she said.  "I think I'll hang up my sword and settle down with this Elf I know, but I'll always be in the service of my King."

Aragorn could see a twinkle of humor in her eyes and her smile brought a glimpse of the carefree girl he remembered.  "And this King will always be in your debt, Seer of Gondor."

Miranda went pale at the mention of the title she'd first heard from the Mouth of Sauron.  "Please don't call me that," she whispered.  "Call me any name you wish, but never again call me that."  She turned back to the Rangers, "Thank you all for finding me."

"The wounded were sent ahead to Ithilien," Aragorn said.  "Haldir is there."

"I'll take her," Elladan offered.  

Aragorn nodded and then looked at Miranda again.  "I'll see you in a few days; I want you to rest in the mean time."

Miranda smiled, "Of course."

Aragorn smirked, "I'll believe that when I see it."  He and his men rode off to finish their patrol, with the Rangers and Legolas and Gimli riding with them.  Ẻomer paused a moment to watch her ride off.  She was too proud to show weakness, but he knew she'd been hurt greatly by her captivity, wounds or not.

As they rode towards Ithilien, Elladan turned to Miranda and said, "You want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"Why a title of honor offends you so?" he pressed.

"No," she said.  "Please just take me to Haldir."

"It's all right, you know," Elladan said.  "You can cry, I won't tell anyone."

Miranda looked at him, and for a moment he thought she would but then she said, "When I cry, it will be alone."

They rode in silence, and Elladan pondered all he knew about Miranda.  Though it broke his heart to admit it, he needed to get her back to Haldir.  She needed him as much as he needed her.

*****

By the time Elladan and Miranda reached the wounded and their escort, Miranda was nearly asleep in the saddle.  It was sunset and the campfires were already burning.  Elrohir was the first to see the riders approaching, and he ran to meet them.

"You found her!" Elrohir said.  "My lady, there is someone anxious to see you."

Miranda slid off her horse and her knees nearly buckled, but Elrohir caught her.  Elladan leapt off his horse and ran to her side.

"Oh, stop it, both of you," Miranda said.  "I'm just a little tired."

Elladan ignored her and lifted her into his arms.  "Lead the way, brother," he said.  Miranda, exhausted and weak, quickly dozed.

They crossed the camp, and found Haldir resting by the fire.  When he saw them he quickly sat up.

"Miranda!" he said.

Elrohir spread out a blanket beside Haldir and Elladan gently laid Miranda on it.  She opened her eyes and smiled up at Haldir.

"Hi," she said.

Haldir laughed and bent down to kiss her.  "_Vanimle sita tiri, a'maelamin nalosaura!"_

"I really need to learn to speak elvish," she said.

"Sindarin," Haldir said with a laugh.  "I said that _your beauty shines bright, my beloved sunset._"

Miranda blushed darkly, and Haldir laughed again.  "Oh, my lady, I love you!"  He reached down and gently brushed the tears from her eyes and kissed her tenderly.  "I feared the worst when I saw you at the gates," he said.

"I saw you fall, and I thought…" she stammered.

"No orc arrow could take me from you," Haldir said firmly. "Did they hurt you?"

"Not a scratch on me," she said vaguely.

Elrohir glanced at Elladan for confirmation, but Elladan's expression was dark.

"Would you tell me if I asked you what happened?" Haldir pressed.

"I'm not ready to talk about it yet," she said softly.  "How's your arm?" she asked, pointing at the bandage.

"Better now that you're here," he said, and kissed her forehead. 

Elrohir cleared his throat, "I'll get you something to eat, and let Gandalf know you're back."

Miranda quickly protested, "No, don't bother him."

"But he wanted to talk to you right away," Elrohir insisted.

Miranda frowned, but said nothing more.  Gandalf was the last person she wanted to talk to.  She and Haldir ate, and then they both fell asleep under the watchful eye of the twins.  Gandalf came by to check on them, but they were already asleep.

"Where was she?" Gandalf asked Elladan.

"Hiding," he said.  "She killed the Mouth of Sauron."

Gandalf nodded.  "Was she wounded?"

"No," Elrohir said.

"She doesn't want to see you," Elladan said with a cocked brow.  "I wonder why."

Gandalf frowned and looked at her again, sleeping peacefully beside her betrothed.  There was a good two feet between them, but they were holding hands.  He smirked at the way that Elves followed the strict rules of decorum.  Despite what they had been through, Haldir maintained a modest distance to preserve her virtue.  Gandalf sighed, and finally said, "I know why, but she'll get over it."

The brothers looked at him with interest, but didn't ask.  There was a lot of history between Gandalf and Miranda, but few were privy to the full tale.  It was unwise to ask either of them too many questions.  

*****

The next day they continued their journey to their destination on the shores of the Great River Anduin in the fair land of Ithilien.  They set up camp in the shelter of the forest, and ships from Minas Tirith were moored nearby with supplies and healers to tend the injured.  Elladan and Elrohir rode out to join Aragorn, but Gandalf remained to take care of Frodo and Sam who had yet to wake.  Miranda wanted to help tend Haldir and the other wounded, but she was still recovering and was forced to rest.  As the days wore on, Miranda's and Haldir's strength returned and his wounds healed quickly.  But Miranda became quiet and withdrawn from all except Haldir.  She spoke very little of anything but the day to day goings on in the camp.  Haldir noticed her avoiding Gandalf, and he finally confronted her.

"We need to talk," Haldir said.

Miranda smiled, "Of course."

Haldir took her hand and led her through the woods to a small stream, and they sat together on the banks.  "You have returned to me in body, but your thoughts are distant, and you are obviously hiding from Gandalf."

Miranda cringed, "I'm not hiding," she lied.

"I have been patient, and waited for you talk to me in your own time," he said calmly, "But the time to speak has come, for I can't watch you grieving anymore."

"I don't want to remember it," Miranda protested as her eyes grew misty.  

Haldir lifted her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her.  She felt so small cradled in his arms that way, but it was comforting, and she finally let herself cry.  Haldir kissed the top of her head and whispered soothing words in Sindarin.  After a few minutes, she quieted down and he whispered, "I'm waiting."

"Gandalf lied to me," she said.  "He told me my father was dead, but he was alive.  He was the black rider at the gates…"

Haldir opened his eyes, already knowing what was coming, but said nothing.

"I killed him," she stammered.  "I can't believe I…Gandalf should have told me…"

"Shhhh, _A'maelamin,_" Haldir said softly.  "_My Beloved_, you had no choice.  It is over, let it go."

Miranda cried again and Haldir just held her.  She needed to let this out, and he was glad to be the one she confided in.  He thought of Gandalf, and wondered why he would keep something like that from her.  He did not want to be in the old wizard's shoes when Miranda finally got up the courage to confront him about it.


	46. Letters

****Letters****

It had been ten days since the fall of Sauron, and Aragorn and his men rejoined those that waited for him at Ithilien.  It was a beautiful location, called the Field of Cormallen, right beside the river.  Tents had been set up, and the camp was well equipped to serve the needs of so many soldiers.  Aragorn first met with Gandalf and they exchanged news.  Then Aragorn went to tend to Frodo and Sam who, after many days, still had not awakened.  After he was satisfied that all was being done to see to their recovery, he went in search of Miranda.

Over the past several days his thoughts had returned to her as rumors of her deeds in Mordor reached him through those captured and questioned.  Halbarad and the sons of Elrond had relayed to him what they had seen in their search, and he was concerned.  He found her and Haldir walking alone by a stream that ran into the Anduin.  He smiled seeing them together in a peaceful place.  

"The first I look for, and the last I find," Aragorn said.  "How are you both?"

"My wounds are mending well," Haldir said.  "And my lady is regaining her strength."

Aragorn looked at Miranda with a smile.  She wore a lavender gown that was embroidered with ivy, and her cheeks were rosy again.  "So you are hanging up your sword?"

"Yes," Haldir affirmed.  "And it is about time."

Miranda laughed, and said, "The need for swords is over, and in your time on the throne you will see many years of peace and prosperity."

"So then, will you two remain in Gondor?" Aragorn asked.

Miranda's face grew thoughtful, and Haldir looked at her, waiting to hear what her choice would be, but she didn't answer so Aragorn looked at Haldir.

"The choice is hers, I will stay if it is her wish," he said.

"I will stay for a while and help you if I can, but I think that Lorien will be our home," she said.  "I guess I've grown attached to the elves," she added with a smirk.

Haldir smiled broadly and hugged her.  "I think that can be arranged," he said.  "But we can visit Gondor whenever you wish."

"Good," Aragorn said, and then sighed.  "I have urgent business to see to, but I hope to see you two later."  He left them alone and Haldir turned back to Miranda.

"Are you sure that is what you want?" he asked.  

"You have family there," she said and then paused, suddenly realizing her situation.  "I hope they will accept a human into the family."

"My brothers will love you," he said firmly.  "How could they not?"

"How many times have elves and humans wed?" Miranda asked.

"Few," he said truthfully.  "But you are no ordinary woman, despite what you may think."

Miranda smiled, and they returned to camp.  Miranda now had a small tent to herself while Haldir remained with the soldiers.  After the evening meal he bid her goodnight and went to the fire to catch up with Legolas, Gimli and the twins.  It was a happy reunion, and it was obvious to everyone that Haldir was a very happy elf.

*****

Ẻowyn and Faramir had been inseparable from the day that Miranda disappeared.  They had spent all their waking hours in each other's company, and finally when the day of the battle at the gates had come, Faramir kissed Ẻowyn on the battlements.

They professed their love for each other and Faramir asked Ẻowyn to be his wife.  At last, lady Ẻowyn set aside her grief and walked in the sunshine again, but in the days that followed she was troubled.  Faramir, who had finally been released from the healers and took up his office, visited her and asked what was bothering her.

"The land is rejoicing, my love.  Why are you so troubled?" Faramir asked.

"It is Miranda," she said.

"The Messenger has said that she is well," Faramir said.

"Yes, but she has asked that I keep her identity secret, and I find that I cannot," Ẻowyn said.  "The time has come to heal the hurts of my family, and I must tell Ẻomer the truth."

"Then go to him, for he has often called for you to join the rejoicing in Ithilien," Faramir said.

"No, my lord, I would stay with you," she said.

"Then write a letter, and I will send it on the ship that is leaving this afternoon," he said.  "That should put your mind at ease."

Ẻowyn smiled and hugged him, "I will write two."

Faramir nodded, "I'll hold the ship until you're finished."

*****

It was dusk of that day when the ship reached the camp.  All messages were brought to Aragorn, and he stared at the two letters in his hand.  He felt uneasy seeing two urgent messages from the lady Ẻowyn.  Haldir and Ẻomer had made peace with each other, but Miranda was still a point of contention for them.  Aragorn did not want to see them divided again.  He sighed and delivered Ẻomer's letter first, and then went in search of Miranda.  

 "I'm afraid I must interrupt you," Aragorn said as he looked at Miranda, "A message has come for you from Minas Tirith," he said.

"For me?" Miranda asked.  "Let's have it."

"I think you will want to read it in private," Aragorn said.  "It's from Lady Ẻowyn, and she sent a message to her brother as well."

Miranda's face went pale and she said, "Yes, I'll go with you."

"Miranda, are you alright?" Haldir asked.  "What is this about?"

"Yes, I'm fine.  I just need to go for now, I'll be back," she said.  She rose and followed Aragorn, and Haldir watched her retreat, suddenly suspicious.  What message would she receive that concerned the king of Rohan?

*****

Of course it would be too much to ask that they wrote their words the same here.  Miranda couldn't make heads or tales of the characters, so she finally broke down and handed it to Aragorn.  "I feel like an ignorant fool, I can't read this writing," she said as she looked around to see if anyone was in earshot.  "Would you please?"

"They write different where you are from?" he asked.

"The characters are completely different," she admitted.  When Aragorn nodded and looked at the letter to start to read, she added, "Please, don't repeat any of it."

Aragorn looked at her in confusion, but finally said, "I promise."

Miranda sat down on the grass and listened as Aragorn read Ẻowyn's letter,

_"Dearest cousin Miranda,_

_It feels good to use that title for you, now that I know the truth. At last I can see my family healed!  I must tell you that I could not keep this from my brother, and have sent him a letter explaining who you are.  Théodrea should have been accepted by her father Theoden, and his house.  I hope that you can forgive him for his weakness in this matter.  Remember his illness at the hands of Isengard, and do not judge him for it.  _

_As for my brother, I cannot say how he will take this news.  His love for you was not the sort he feels for kinsmen, but much more.  He may need time to accept it. _

_But in my eyes you are my kinswoman and my friend.  I look forward to your return and hope to greet you as my cousin, openly.  _

_Your Kinswoman,_

_Ẻowyn_

_PS; Thank you for sending Lord Faramir to speak with me, we are now troth plighted, and plan to wed when the business of our houses is settled."_

Aragorn paused and stared at the letter dumbfounded.  He glanced at Miranda and she sat with her knees pulled up to her chest and her eyes closed, cringing.  She wrapped her arms around her knees and hung her head.

"Oh, no," she said.  "I need to get out of here before Ẻomer reads that letter."

Aragorn sat down beside her and said, "Why?"

"Do you have any idea who my mother was?" she asked him.

"Théoden's illegitimate daughter," Aragorn said.  "There were rumors."

"I do not want to be… the daughter of a rumor," Miranda said.  "It's worse than being a throw away child. I want the family that chose me, not the one I've found."

Aragorn put his arm around Miranda's shoulder.  "You will always have us, but the house of Théngel is a noble one.  You must come to terms with your past."

"No," Miranda said angrily as she stood.  "You don't understand!  It was all lies, from the start.  Gandalf lied to me; there is nothing good or noble about me or my heritage.  I should have died on the road along with my mother."

"Enough," Gandalf roared as he stepped out of the woods.  "Aragorn, find something kingly to do, Miranda and I need to talk."

Aragorn cleared his throat as he stood, "Never argue with a wizard."  He disappeared into the woods quickly and Miranda stood and faced down an angry Gandalf.

She was silent, still not feeling like talking to Gandalf, but her silence had been wearing his patience thin.  He'd done battle with a Seer years ago, and he didn't really want to repeat that with Miranda.  She had every right to be angry with him, but he would not let her brood over it any longer.  He was going to get this matter in the open, whether she liked it or not.

"I never lied to you," he said.  "I merely withheld the full truth."

"Israfel was a traitor," she said.  "I had to… I …"

Gandalf's expression softened and he stepped forward and hugged her.  "You killed him," he finished for her.

Miranda sobbed, "Why, Gandalf, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it was your destiny to kill him, and you couldn't have done it if you'd known," Gandalf said.  

"But at the end, he knew me, at least for a moment," she said.  "I saw who he was before, and then…I did it anyway."

"To destroy evil," Gandalf reminded her.  "It was the only way."

"But he was my father," she sobbed.

"And he is at peace now," Gandalf said tenderly.  "Let go of this grief and rejoice with your friends and family, and your betrothed."

"I have no family," Miranda said bitterly.  "I need no family."

Gandalf sighed, and looked toward the edge of the wood where another king stood, waiting to speak with Miranda.  In his hand was a letter, and his expression was one of shock and bewilderment.

"Tell that to him," Gandalf said as he released her.

Miranda turned and saw Ẻomer walking towards her.  She was stuck now, there was nowhere to run.  She turned back to Gandalf, but he was already gone.  For one moment she thought of running, but then she heard his voice behind her.

"Cousin," he said softly.  She felt his hand on her shoulder, gently urging her to turn and face him.  "I beg your forgiveness."

Miranda turned, "No, there is nothing to forgive."

Ẻomer grabbed her and hugged her.  "Why would you not want to tell us?  How long have you known?"

"I just wanted to find out who my mother was.  It was Ẻowyn who figured it out," Miranda said.  "It was just before the Nazgul took me."

"You have been in my company for two days," he said.  "But I had to hear it in a letter from Ẻowyn."

"I didn't plan to tell anyone," Miranda said.  "I'm sorry."

Ẻomer hugged her again and said, "You are my kinswoman, and will from this moment on be a known as the Light of Rohan.  Twice I have seen your light, and it will be remembered in the songs and tales of Meduseld."

"I don't know what to say," she said nervously.  

"Say that you will forgive the shortsightedness of my family, and will count Rohan as your home," he said as he finally released her.  

Miranda blushed, "Cousin." 

Ẻomer burst into laughter, and then he said, "And to think I kissed you."

Miranda quickly shushed him, "Shhh," she said, "That's still a touchy subject for Haldir."

"Oh, your Elf and I have made peace with each other, though I wonder how he will like having me as a kinsman."

"He could do a lot worse than a king for an in-law," Miranda said with a shy smile.

"Yes," Ẻomer said.  "But you chose your own king a long time ago."

"I didn't know then what I know now," Miranda said quickly, not wanting to hurt his feelings. 

"You needn't worry over that, for ultimately I would surrender my own sword in his service if he needed or asked for it," Ẻomer said.  "I just hope that you will think of me as your kinsman."

"I will," she said.  

"I'll walk you back to camp," he said.  "Do you want to tell Haldir, or shall I?"

"Oh, you tell him," Miranda said with a chuckle.  "I want to watch the look on his face when he finds out."


	47. All in the Family

****All in the Family****

Izabel stood on the shore and waited for one of the men to retrieve the small trunk she had brought.  She was excited to see Lady Miranda again and tell her the good news.  When the young man finally brought the trunk out, she heard a voice behind her.

"I have seen you before," a man said.

Izabel turned and came face to face with a tall elf.  He gave her a friendly smile and continued, "In the house of healing, did you not tend to lady Miranda?"

"Yes," Izabel said.  "I have been released from my duties there and sent to serve the lady here."

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"Izabel," she said shyly.

"I am Elladan, her friend," he said.  "Is that your luggage?"

"Mostly things that Ioreth sent for Lady Miranda," she said.

Elladan took the trunk and started heading toward camp.  "Follow me," he said.  "Your lady has a tent on the other side of camp."

Izabel followed the elf and tried not to stare.  He was very handsome, and she had always been intrigued by elves.  When they reached the tent, Izabel entered and then reemerged.

"She's not here," she said.

"She's out somewhere with Haldir," Elladan said lightly.  "I'll put this inside for you."  He put the trunk inside and then gave her a smile.  "You're very young for a lady in waiting."

"I'm not much younger than Miranda," Izabel said defensively with a cocked brow.  "How old do I need to be?"

Elladan smiled at this spark of temper within her.  She was a pretty girl with long brown hair and deep blue eyes.  He gave her a bow and said, "Izabel, I am glad that Miranda will have a lady to talk to here.  She was starting to feel outnumbered by all these men."

"I don't believe Miranda would be intimidated by a few soldiers," Izabel said, "And certainly not by a few elves."

"And what about you, Lady Izabel?" Elladan asked with a playful smirk on his face as he stepped closer to her.  "Do I intimidate you?"

Izabel stood as tall as she could, which was only to his shoulders, and lifted her chin proudly.  "You, sir, don't scare me a bit."

There was a fire in her eyes, and yet she was unsure of herself.  Elladan was utterly charmed by her.  He smiled and stepped back.  "Perhaps you will change your mind about that after you get to know me better," he said.  He gave her a slight bow and left.

Izabel let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding.  She suddenly felt warm, and she needed to collect herself before her Lady returned.  She went into the tent to take care of the luggage.

*****

Haldir sat by the stream where Miranda had left him and waited.  He forced himself to remain calm and not jump to ridiculous conclusions but it was an effort.  Finally he heard laughter coming from the woods behind him and he stood and turned to see Ẻomer with his hand around Miranda's shoulder.  Haldir crossed his arms and stepped forward but Ẻomer spoke up before he could speak.

"I have news for you, Elf Captain," Ẻomer said formally.  "It pleases me to tell you that Lady Miranda is a member of the House of Théngel, and is therefore my cousin."

Haldir dropped his hands to his side and looked at Miranda in utter shock.  "Explain," he said quietly.

"My mother was Théoden's daughter by a maid at Meduseld," Miranda said.  

"My uncle never claimed her," Ẻomer said seriously.  "He did not wish to hurt Théodred, and later the spell of Isengard took all reason from him."

"How long have you known?" Haldir asked.

"I only just found out," Ẻomer said.  "Your lady would have said nothing if it weren't for my sister."

"Then you have the right of guardianship over her as the head of her house," Haldir said.

"In truth, I had not even thought of that," Ẻomer said with a sly smile.  "Be at ease, my lord Elf, you have my blessing."

Haldir smiled.  "It seems that soon I shall be related to half of Middle Earth," he said with a chuckle.

"Not really," Miranda said.  "How binding is that adoption anyway?  I always just thought of it as close friendship."  

Both men looked at her in surprise.  "You go ask Aragorn how seriously he takes it," Ẻomer said.  "Apparently you have not learned the value we place on family here.  If he calls you sister, he means it as strongly as I when I call you cousin."

Miranda blushed, and Haldir took her hand.  "We'll see you at dinner, Ẻomer," Haldir said. 

"Yes, you two should talk," Ẻomer agreed and then he left.

Miranda bit her lip and stared at the ground but Haldir lifted her chin to look into her eyes.

"You're having a hard time with this family thing, aren't you?" he asked.

"It's a new concept," she admitted.  

"You'll get used to it," he said.  "I look forward to starting a family of our own."

Miranda blushed and smiled sheepishly.  "What is your family like?" she asked.

"My parents have returned to the undying lands, but my brothers, Rûmil and Orophin are guardians on the forests of Lorien.  We have kept watch together for the better part of the third age," he said.  "You saw them briefly the day Lady Galadriel brought you to me."

"I remember them," she said.  "They looked down their noses at me," she added with a frown.

Haldir sighed, "For many years we did not have much trust for outsiders, especially humans."

"Maybe we shouldn't live in Lorien," Miranda said thoughtfully.  "I would be completely out of place, even unwanted there."

Haldir hugged her, "You don't have to decide today where we will live.  As long as we are together, I will be content."

"Really?"

"Yes, but you are wrong about being out of place," he said.  "As the last Seer, you will be revered wherever you go.  Rulers throughout Middle Earth will seek your wisdom."

Miranda laughed, "What wisdom?"

Haldir pondered that a moment and then he said, "Let me ask you this; what future do you see for Gondor and Rohan?"

Miranda closed her eyes and said, "A time of healing the hurts of war, and then long years of prosperity and friendship," she said confidently.  "Ẻomer will marry Prince Imrahil's youngest daughter, Aragorn and Arwen will restore Minas Tirith to its former glory…" she suddenly stopped and opened her eyes and said, "Oh!"

"What wisdom?" Haldir repeated with a chuckle.  "Not so difficult for you anymore, is it?"

Miranda was silent, and Haldir bent down to kiss her.  Then he took her hand and headed back to camp.  They were both lost in thought, but it was Haldir who finally spoke.

"We should wed at Meduseld," he said.  "It is only fitting that we take our oaths in the house of your mother."

Miranda blushed and Haldir smiled.  "You are blushing," he said softly.  "It never ceases to affect me."  He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately until he heard a loud…

"Ahem!" Gimli growled.

Haldir quickly released her and Miranda's blush darkened.  "Uh, hi Gimli, what's up?" Miranda stammered.

Gimli looked at Haldir through narrowed eyes and calmly said, "Your cousin told us the news, and we are gathering by the fire to celebrate.  You can bring your elf if you want."

"Thanks," Haldir said dryly.

Miranda stifled a laugh and Gimli smirked and gave her a quick wink and the trio went off to join the company by the fire.  Aragorn and Ẻomer, Legolas, the sons of Elrond, Merry, Pippin and Gandalf were already gathered.  Miranda and her escorts sat down, and they had supper together laughing and telling stories.  As the evening wore on, Izabel walked over to them carrying a cloak for Miranda.

"My lady, the night grows chill," Izabel said from behind her.

Miranda quickly stood and gave Izabel a big hug, "Izzy!"

Izabel blushed, suddenly realizing she was the center of attention.  Miranda released her and put on the cloak, "They let you come out here to keep me company?"

"Nay my lady, I am here as your maid," Izabel said, "If that is alright with you?"  Izabel tried not to look at all the men around the fire who were watching their reunion, but she couldn't help it.  The King was there, and all his friends, and …that obnoxious Elf, Elladan.

Miranda was about to speak when she hear Gimli clear his throat again.  She turned to look at him and said, "Really Gimli, you should do something about that frog in your throat."

Everyone around the fire roared with laughter, including Gimli.  When they finally quieted down, Miranda introduced Izzy to them.

"This is my friend Izabel," Miranda said.  "She came to keep me company," she added looking at Izabel, "Not wait on me."

"Then have a seat and join us, lady Izabel," Elladan said.  "It's crowded over there, but there's room by me and Elrohir," he added with a mischievous smile.

Izabel's eyes got huge, and Miranda thought for a moment she looked like a deer caught in headlights.  Izabel quickly recovered though, and just graciously turned him down.

"I've eaten already, thank you," Izzy said.  "I'll let you visit."  She turned back to Miranda and whispered, "Goodnight, Miranda."

"I'll see you in a little while," Miranda said quietly, "We'll talk," she added in a whisper.

Izabel nodded and turned to go, but Elladan quickly stood and headed over to her.  "I'll walk you back, my lady," he said brightly as he fell into step beside her.

"I know the way," she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"A lady should not walk about after dark unescorted," Elladan said.

Izabel stopped in her tracks and looked at him.  He waited expectantly for her to speak, and smiled at her with an odd sort of boyish charm.  It was almost disarming, but she remained firm.  "I am but a servant," she said to him.  "It is only the lady Miranda who treats me as her equal."

Elladan's face grew serious and he looked into her eyes.  "When I look at you, I do not see a servant," he said.  "I see a lady."  He held out his arm and waited for her to take it.  She blushed, bit her lip, and then timidly took his offered arm.

"Good," he said.  "Now we understand each other, and I will escort you to your tent."

They crossed the camp in silence with Izabel staring at the ground, and Elladan staring at her.  He liked her instantly, and didn't know why.  He planned on keeping an eye on her.  Maybe he would figure it out.

*****

Back at the campfire, they all stared after the pair as they left.  Legolas and Elrohir exchanged glances, but no one commented.  Miranda just sighed and closed her eyes briefly.  Then she smiled knowingly and opened them again.  Only Haldir noticed.  Finally they all went to bed, and Haldir walked Miranda to her tent.

"So, Elladan and Izabel…" he ventured.

"You don't have to be a seer to figure that out," Miranda said.  "But he's got his work cut out for him; she's shyer than I am."

"It's enjoyable work," Haldir said.  "It's good to see his eyes light up for someone other than you."

"What?" Miranda asked in surprise.

"For a seer, you can be very blind," Haldir said. "He has never professed to be more than your friend, but his eyes would have told you the truth if you had looked."

"I was too busy looking at yours," Miranda said.  

"Good," Haldir said as they reached her tent.  "Now, _quel esta,_ rest well."

"_Quel esta,_" Miranda repeated.  "I have a lot to learn."

"And we will have lots of time," he said and he gave her a quick kiss on the cheeks.

"That's not much of a goodnight kiss," Miranda said.

"We'll have time for that too," Haldir said with a wicked smile, "But you are not my wife yet."  He gave her a bow and then left.  Miranda sighed and went inside where Izzy was waiting.

"So, how was your journey up the river?" Miranda asked.

Izabel stood to help Miranda out of her gown and said, "Dull."

"Hmmm," Miranda said.  "What do you think of Elladan?"

Izabel's face twisted with annoyance and she went off.  "He's the most arrogant, egotistical, obnoxious…"

"Handsome, charming…" Miranda threw in with a smile.

"Oh, stop," Izabel said.

"You like him," Miranda said.

Izabel blushed, "He treats me like a lady. I tried to tell him who I was, but he didn't care."

"As I understand it," Miranda said.  "They don't let just anyone tend to ladies of the court."

Izabel furrowed her brow thoughtfully.  "No, they don't."

"Don't belittle yourself, Izzy," Miranda said.  "Station matters very little to elves, or me.  What's important is the kind of person you are."

Izzy put away the gown and gave Miranda a night gown to wear.  "Wow, I haven't had real pajamas in a long time," Miranda said in appreciation.

"Ioreth and I gathered a few things for you," she said. "The king said that you should dress appropriately, as the sister of a king would."

Miranda blushed.  "I am still getting used to that, and now I have two kings in my family."

"Yes, I heard," Izabel said.  "I will not be calling you Randi anymore."

"Why not?" Miranda asked.  "We're friends no matter what title they want to give me."

"I'm glad," Izabel said.  "I never really had a friend like you before."

"Well get used to it, Izzy," Miranda said.  "I haven't either, and you just can't have good girl talk with soldiers, kings and elves."

The two laughed and settled down for sleep, but Izabel had one last question.

"Do you think Elladan likes me?" Izabel asked.

"Do you want him to like you?" Miranda asked.  

"I don't know yet," she said quietly.

"Good answer," Miranda said with a smile.  "Goodnight Izzy."

"Goodnight, Randi."


	48. Skinny Dipping

****Skinny Dipping****

The next couple of days were taken up with preparations for a great celebration.  Gandalf and Aragorn were pleased with Frodo and Sam's recovery and expected them to wake any time.  Miranda and Izabel spent a lot of time together avoiding the commotion in the camp as much as possible.  Haldir volunteered to go out on one of the patrols with Ẻomer and a few riders, so Miranda was glad to have Izabel's company.

On April 8th, Miranda woke early.  She'd had a dream that Frodo and Sam woke up and the celebration would be that night.  Haldir and Ẻomer should be back in time for it, and Miranda was excited to see them both again.

"Miranda," Izabel said.  "Should I fetch some water so you can wash?"

"I have a better idea," Miranda said.  "I know a good place up the stream a little bit where we could take a bath."

Izabel's eyes got huge, "But with all the men around, how could we?"

"It's heavily wooded around it and it's far enough from camp," Miranda said.  "I'm sure we'll be fine."

Izabel gave in, "I could really go for a real bath."

"It'll be cold," Miranda said.  "No heated water."

"I don't care," Izzy said.  "I'll get what we need."  The pair searched through the trunk for some soap and linens for drying.  Izabel pulled out a baby blue gown for Miranda, but Miranda turned it down.

"Not my color," she said.  "You wear it Izzy, it'll look great on you."

"But I already have this on," Izzy said as she looked down at her drab tan gown and apron.

Miranda frowned, "Lose the apron, and bring the gown.  I'll wear this green one, Haldir likes it."

"Very well," Izzy finally said, but a slight smile formed on her face.  It was a pretty gown.

Miranda stuck her head out of the tent and looked around.  It was only now starting to get light and no one was about.  The conditions were perfect.  She turned to Izabel and whispered, "Let's go."

They traipsed through the woods to the creek and then followed it upstream until they reached a small waterfall and a pool.  It was shielded by rocks on one side and trees and thick bushes on the side toward the camp.  The place looked undisturbed, and they both smiled at the prospect of a quiet bath.

"You were right, Randi," Izabel said.  "It's perfect."

They found a grassy spot to lay out their clothes and undressed.  Miranda went straight to the water and jumped in.  A moment later she came to the surface and turned to Izzy.  Her teeth were chattering and her face was flushed, "Come on in," she stuttered.  "The water's great!"

Izabel laughed and jumped in.  Swimming in icy water was a new experience for both of them, but it was fun.  "You lied," Izzy said.  "It's f-f-f-freezing!"

"Who cares," Miranda laughed.  

Izzy laughed too, and they laughed and splashed and had a great time as they watched the sunrise from the little pool in the woods.

*****

The riders arrived in camp a few minutes after sunrise.  Haldir was excited to meet Miranda for breakfast, but she was nowhere to be found.  Ẻomer noticed his concerned expression and asked him what was wrong.

"Why are you scowling?" Ẻomer asked.

"Miranda is nowhere in camp, and neither is Izabel," Haldir said.  "Where would they go?"

Elladan and Elrohir just happened to overhear the question and joined in the conversation.  "Those two have been inseparable since you left," Elrohir said.  "They probably went for a walk by the stream."

Haldir frowned, "They should not go walking alone out of the sight of the camp." He turned and headed in the direction of the stream.

"I'll go with you," Elladan said.

Elrohir and Ẻomer exchanged smirks as the two elves disappeared into the woods.  

"Your brother seems to enjoy the young lady's company," Ẻomer said.

Elrohir sighed, "Father is going to just love that," he said sarcastically.

Ẻomer laughed, "And what about you, my friend, is there no lady to return to in Rivendell?"

"None that come to mind," Elrohir admitted.  "Perhaps I shall meet one upon my return.  And what of you, King?"

"I have been told that I will meet a lady," he said with a sigh.

"Ask your cousin if she has a sister," Elrohir said with a chuckle.

The two laughed and headed to breakfast.

*****

Haldir and Elladan headed to the stream, but there was no sign of them.  Elladan glanced at the ground and saw an obvious trail of disturbed dew in the grass.

"They went upstream," Elladan said.

Haldir looked at the trail and agreed.  They followed it for a while until they heard splashing and laughing.  Both elves stopped dead and looked at each other.

"That sounds like them," Elladan whispered.

"They wouldn't," Haldir said softly.  "The water would be freezing."

"Maybe we should look and make sure they're all right," Elladan suggested.

Haldir punched him in the arm, "Not a chance!" he whispered angrily.  

Elladan blushed, "I didn't mean…"

"Oh, no, of course not," Haldir said.  "It would just be wrong to want to sneak a look at Izabel bathing."

"And you aren't the least bit interested in seeing Miranda bathing," Elladan retorted.  "In very cold water…"

Haldir closed his eyes and cringed.  He shouldn't let himself think about Miranda disrobed, but he couldn't help it.  He could hear the splashing, and could just imagine her drenched hair clinging to her delicate white skin.  The water would be slowly dripping down her body, following the delicate curve of her soft breasts and then continue it's enviable journey to her navel and… 

"You're imagining it aren't you?" Elladan said with a smirk.

Haldir opened his eyes quickly and rasped, "We should go."

"No, we should stay and make sure no one else stumbles upon them," Elladan said seriously.

Haldir hung his head and sighed.  Elladan was right, they should stand guard.  "All right, but we stay right here… no closer."

The two sat down to wait.  Now that they'd finished talking they could hear the women's conversation…

_"So, Randi, when are you and Haldir going to wed?" Izzy asked._

_"When the final business of this war is settled," Miranda said._

_"What business?  It's over," Izzy said._

_"After Aragorn officially takes his throne, and Théoden is laid to rest in Rohan," Miranda said.  "Haldir said it would be proper if we wed in Rohan where I am from."_

_"Yes, that is important," Izzy agreed._

_"What do you want to do after we return?" Miranda asked.  "I don't see you returning to the house of healing."_

_"I thought I would stay with you," Izzy said.  "You will need someone to tend you."_

There was a pause in the conversation.  Haldir and Elladan could hear the sound of the two stepping out of the water onto the shore.  Haldir glanced at Elladan and just said, "Don't even think about it."

Elladan blushed but said nothing.  Then the conversation resumed.

_"Don't plan your life around me, Izzy," Miranda said.  "I haven't figured out what's next for Haldir and me yet.  I don't want the responsibility of planning for you too.  Isn't there something you want to do?"_

_"I don't know," she said.  "Until I met you, my life was planned for me.  I was just a child when my parents were killed.  I was raised to be a servant and a healer."_

_"But you also cook, sew, garden and weave," Miranda said.  "Do you like any of those things?"_

_"All of them," Izzy admitted.  _

_"And you like Elladan," Miranda ventured._

Elladan suddenly sat up straight with a very interested expression on his face.  It was all Haldir could do to keep from laughing.

_"Here, let me tie that for you," Izzy said.  "We should pick some of those flowers to weave into your hair."_

_"You're changing the subject," Miranda said._

_"He's very nice," Izzy said._

_"But?"__ Miranda asked._

_Silence.___

_"You should give him a chance," Miranda said. _

_"How do you do it?" Izzy said._

_"What?" _

_"Get along with all those men," Izzy asked.  "Don't they make you nervous?"_

_"No," Miranda said.  "They've all been very nice to me.  Why, has anyone…?"_

_"Oh, no," Izzy said.  "I just don't do well in large groups of people, and soldiers make me nervous."_

_"What about Elves?" Miranda asked with a laugh._

_Silence.___

_Miranda sighed. "Well, I think it's time you got over that," Miranda said.  "Let's have breakfast with the Dunedain this morning.  If you can feel comfortable around them, there's not a soldier alive that would scare you."_

_"But…" Izzy stammered._

_"It's settled," Miranda said firmly.  "They're very nice; they even rode into Mordor during the battle just to look for me."_

_"Yes, but you're…" Izzy started to say._

_"Just a girl like you," Miranda said.  "We have a lot more in common than you think.  Now about those flowers…"_

Haldir stood and Elladan just stared at the ground.

"Let's go, they'll be coming this way, and I don't want to embarrass them," Haldir said.

Elladan nodded and the pair quickly headed back to camp.  Haldir glanced at Elladan and noted the almost sick expression on his face.  "You want to talk about it?"

Elladan frowned, "What do you know about Izabel?"

"The same as you," Haldir said.  "Miranda loves her like a sister."

Elladan just nodded.

"You know, I had a hard time getting used to my feelings for Miranda at first," Haldir said.

"That doesn't bother me," Elladan said.  "Aragorn is like my brother, and he and my sister…"

"Then what is it?  Is it her age?" Haldir asked.

"No, it's more complicated than that," Elladan said quietly.  "I can't explain it to you."  How could he tell Haldir that Izabel reminded him a little of Miranda, and he wanted to be sure he wasn't just looking for a substitute.

"Well, I'll be around if you want to talk later," Haldir said. 

"I'm going to breakfast," Elladan said as he headed toward the campfire where the Dunedain gathered.

Haldir smiled, and waited by Miranda's tent.  She'd be along shortly.

*****

"Find them?" Elrohir asked his brother when he saw him approaching.

"They were busy talking, so we decided not to interrupt," Elladan said softly as he sat down beside him.

A few minutes passed and then Miranda, Izabel and Haldir joined them.  Everyone greeted them and Miranda managed to get Izabel to sit between her and Elladan.

"Good morning, my lady," Elladan said softly to her.  She was absolutely beautiful in that blue gown, and Elladan couldn't take his eyes off of her.  In fact, he noticed that a number of the Rangers were staring appreciatively at Izabel, and it annoyed him.  He glanced at Miranda whose attention was solely on Haldir.  Elladan smiled, that was as it should be, and he realized it no longer bothered him.  He looked back at Izabel, and felt a sudden knot in his stomach.  His attraction to her had nothing to do with Miranda or anyone else.  One look into those blue eyes and he forgot everything and everyone else.

"Good morning," she said shyly.

The group quickly resumed their conversations, and Izabel was thankful to be able to just sit and listen.  The Elf kept watching her, though, and she just knew she was blushing.  It just wasn't fair that he made her so nervous!  She forced herself to ignore him, and just listened to the story that one of the Rangers was telling.  Miranda was right, they were rough looking, but they were nice.  Izabel just wished she could get used to that elf.

*****

During the afternoon, Frodo and Sam awakened.  Gandalf was watching over them, and brought them up to date on what had happened since their rescue at Mount Doom.  Gandalf helped them dress and led them through the camp which was strangely empty.  They passed through another grove of trees and came to a field by the river where many ships were moored.  They were greeted by a number of knights in bright mail and as they continued, they saw a great host drawn up in ranks and companies.  

As the Hobbits approached, swords were unsheathed and everyone cried out in many different languages,

_"Long live the Halflings! Praise them with great praise!_

_Praise them with great praise, Frodo and Samwise!_

_Praise them Ring Bearers, Praise them!"_

Frodo and Sam were led toward three high chairs.  Over the one on the right was a green banner with a white horse on it, and on the left a blue banner with a silver swan.  But in the center was a sable banner with a white flowering tree beneath a crown with seven stars.  Seated on the center throne was a lordly man dressed in mail with a sword across his lap.  As they drew near he stood and they finally recognized him and ran forward.

"Strider!" Frodo said, "Or I'm still asleep."

"Yes, Strider," Aragorn said with a smile.  "It's a long way from Bree, is it not, where you did not like the look of me?  A long way for all of us, but yours has been the darkest road."  Aragorn dropped to his knee, and then he took them by the hand and led them to the throne.  He set them both on it and turned and shouted, "Praise them with great praise!"

The crowd cheered again and Frodo and Sam were both blushing at all the attention.  After the cheering finally died down, a minstrel came forward and announced to the crowd, "Lords and Knights, Men of Valor, Kings and Princes, Fair people of Gondor, Riders of Rohan, Sons of Elrond, Dunedain of the North, Elf and Dwarf and Light of Rohan, great hearts of the Shire and all free folk of the west, now listen to my lay.  I will sing of Frodo of the nine fingers and the Ring of Doom."

Sam was overcome with joy when he heard that and he wept.  Everyone present was moved by the emotion, and as the song of the minstrel rose, Miranda cried.  She had known how difficult their journey had been and often woke from frightening dreams frustrated that she was unable to help them.

Then the minstrel had finished his song and bowed low to Frodo and Sam.  Aragorn rose and sent up the call again, "Praise them with great praise!"  Then the host passed through the trees to a pavilion that had been set up for everyone to gather and eat and drink and make merry while the day lasted.

And at the king's table Frodo and Sam sat and they looked around at the gathering and they rejoiced at the full reunion of the fellowship, save Boromir who was lost.  Merry and Pippin sat with them, and with Frodo and Sam present, it was quite plain that these two had grown.  Gandalf and Legolas and Gimli were also there and beside them was a vacant seat.

"We are shorted one fellowship member," Aragorn said.

Gandalf glanced across the room and saw Miranda speaking to Haldir.  She looked up and Gandalf gave her a stern look, so she headed over.  "She's coming," Gandalf said.

Miranda arrived and quietly took her seat.  She ate in silence, content to listen to the others tell their tales of their various journeys that had finally led them to this reunion.  Merry and Pippin explained their sudden growth spurt, at the drinking of Ent draughts.  Legolas and Gimli told of Helm's Deep and the journey through the paths of the dead, and the stories and the day wore on.  Finally Frodo looked at Miranda and asked, "What stories have you to tell?"

"You have heard all," Miranda said.  "I stayed with Aragorn through his entire journey."

"No, Miranda," Aragorn said.  "They have not heard all.  What of your battle on the hill when you saved my life, or your captivity in Mordor?"

Miranda blushed, but said nothing.

"Now is the time to tell your tale," Gandalf said.

Legolas could see the panic on her face and mercifully gave her another choice.  "Or your betrothal to Haldir," he said.

Frodo and Sam both looked at her in shock and Sam said, "Well now, there's a surprise."

Miranda started by telling them about her swordsmanship training in Lorien, and her reunion with Haldir at Helm's Deep.  Without sharing details, she told them about how what began as friendship became more, and how happy she was.

After she'd finished, and the conversation turned to lighter tales, Frodo looked at Miranda with a thoughtful expression.  He seemed to be studying her and looking for the right way to ask a question.  "Miranda," he said quietly.  "I remember seeing you in my dreams."

Miranda quickly glanced around but no one seemed to pick up on the question, so she answered.  "I saw you as well, and remember how much I wished that I could help you."

Frodo glanced around, and then he quietly said, "I knew somehow that you could see us, and it was comforting."

Miranda looked at him for a moment and she finally said, "You're the bravest person I know, Frodo.  This whole war is your victory."

Frodo blushed but made no reply.  Their exchange had gone unnoticed by all except Aragorn, who merely smiled to himself and continued with his conversation.  

At sunset, the celebration came to a close and the host broke up for the night.  But the fellowship remained to continue with their stories and questions.  Aragorn told Frodo and Sam about the fellowship's adoption of Miranda, and they were happy to have been included.  An hour passed, and Haldir came to speak to Miranda.

"The hour is late," Haldir said quietly.

"Congratulations," Frodo said to Haldir. 

"Thank you," Haldir said with a smile. 

Miranda stood and excused herself, "I'll see you all tomorrow."

She and Haldir left, hand in hand, and Sam chuckled.  "I never would have guessed at that."

*****

Elladan and Izabel were standing in front of her tent as Haldir and Miranda approached.  Miranda stopped and she and Haldir waited.  Elladan lifted Izabel's hand and kissed it and then he bowed and left.  When Izabel went inside, Haldir walked Miranda to her tent.

"Goodnight, my love," he said softly.

"_Quel__ esta_," Miranda said with a smile.

Haldir hugged her, "Very good," he said.  "_Amin__ mela lle_, I love you."

Miranda laughed, "_Amin__ mela lle_, too."

Haldir gave her a quick kiss and then bowed.

"I will dream of thee," he said, and then he left.  As he headed to his corner of the camp, the events of the morning flooded back.  He'd dream about her all right.  He'd dream about her bathing in that pond.  He felt a flutter in his stomach and he just cringed.  The war was over.  What were they waiting for?


	49. Return of the King

****Return of the King****

The army of the west remained in Ithilien for the rest of the month of April.  Those who were hurt healed and the remaining enemies were cleared from the land.  As the month of May drew near, they prepared to return.  The army was loaded onto ships at Cair Andros and they sailed down the Anduin to Osgiliath where they remained for a day.  Aragorn spent the afternoon assessing the damage and subsequent repairs and that evening they rested.  The next morning, they continued the rest of the way to the Pelennor.  It was a day long awaited, and Miranda was excited for her friend and brother, Aragorn, King Elessar, rightful ruler of Gondor.

As the ships moored and the Captains off loaded their companies, Aragorn stood on the deck lost in thought.  The men set up their tents and pavilions and waited for the morning.  It was the eve of May, and the King would enter the city with the rising of the sun.

Haldir made sure that Miranda's things were set up in her tent, and as the sun set, they walked to the hill where he had nearly lost her.  They took no notice of anyone as they went, but many of the men who had been at the battle watched them.  The great Mace and chain still lay where its owner dropped it and Haldir put his arm around her and sighed.

"It still horrifies me when I see that," Haldir said softly.  "I thought I'd lost you that day."

"I'm still here," Miranda said.  "I had to, you know.  I was the only one who could fight it."

"I understand that, but you could have told me," Haldir said.  

"I'm sorry," Miranda said.  "I should have."

Haldir pulled her into a hug and just held her.  He never wanted to let go.  "No more secrets between us," he said softly. 

"No more secrets," Miranda said.  "You have my word."

Haldir lifted her chin and kissed her, ignoring those in the camp that watched.  He didn't care, and neither did she.  Finally they returned to camp, and he bid her goodnight at her tent.  No one said a word to him as he crossed the camp alone, and he was glad.  He wasn't in the mood to talk.  

*****

Elladan and Izabel had become good friends over the last month, and were often found in each other's company.  Elladan was careful not to push their relationship too quickly, but he felt that it was time to tell her how he felt.  Soon he and his brother would have to leave for a while, and he wanted Izabel to be waiting for him when he returned.  That evening, they were walking along the shore near camp when Elladan decided it was time to talk.

"Izabel," he said. "I have something I must tell you."

Izabel looked up at his face, and could see that he looked nervous.  "Then tell me," she said, his expression was making her nervous, and she wanted to get it over with.

"Izabel, I love you," he said.  "Do I dare to hope that you could love me?"

Izabel blushed crimson and looked at the ground.  Miranda had hinted at Elladan's feelings for her, but now he stood here and openly proclaimed it.  She liked him, but _love _him?  Did she love him?

"I think you speak too soon of love," she said softly.  "We hardly know each other."

Elladan knelt before her and looked up into her eyes.  "Oh, I know you, my lady," he said.  "Your voice is like music, your eyes like the sea, and your heart full of kindness, yet I think that you are cruel."

"Cruel?" Izabel asked in surprise.

"You do hold my heart in your hands, and I fear that you will break it," he said seriously.  

Izabel's eyes filled with tears, "I could not be so cruel," she said. "I could never hurt you."

"Please, Izabel," he said.  "Tell me that there is a chance for us."

"Oh, Elladan," she said.  "I love you."

His face lit up with utter delight and he leapt to his feet and hugged her.  He laughed as he lifted her off the ground and twirled her around.  "Oh, my sweet!  You fill my heart with joy!"

Izabel giggled, and Elladan kissed her until they were both breathless.  When he finally released her she just looked at him with a deep blush and glazed eyes and said, "Oh, my!"

Elladan grinned and took her hand.  "I would have you as my wife, Izabel, please say yes."

Izabel looked at the ground shyly and just said, "But…I'm…"

"It doesn't matter to me, I hope it doesn't matter to you," he said seriously.

She looked at him and smiled, "Yes, I will marry you."

"Whose permission must I ask?" he said seriously.

Her brow furrowed in thought, and she finally said, "I don't know, I have no family."

"You are Miranda's lady in waiting," he said.  "It would be proper to ask her."

"Oh, well then, I'm sure she'll say yes," Izabel said with a smile.

Elladan grinned and led her back to camp.  "I know."

At her tent, he kissed her again, raising eyebrows all around.  Then he turned to the tent and said, "Miranda, are you within?"

Miranda stuck her head out, careful to keep the tent flaps in front of herself.  "I'm already changed for bed, what's up?"

Izabel was blushing, and Elladan was shifting from foot to foot.  Miranda just smiled and said, "Oh, well, it's okay with me if it's okay with her.  And what took you so long to ask her anyway?"

This time Elladan blushed, and then he said, "Goodnight, ladies."  Miranda disappeared again, and Elladan kissed Izabel's hand and whispered, "Until tomorrow, my love."  

Izabel went into her tent and Miranda was grinning.  "Told you."

"I never would have expected to fall in love with an Elf," Izabel said.

"You never expected it?" Miranda exclaimed.  "Where I was raised, there were no elves."

Izabel changed her clothes for bed and Miranda just had to ask, "Is he a good kisser?"

Izabel blushed, "Oh, yes."

The two giggled and Miranda said, "It must be a common Elf trait."

"How many elves have you kissed?" Izabel asked.

"Just Haldir," Miranda said and then added thoughtfully, "Perhaps it has nothing to do with him being and Elf at all.  It could just be that he loves me, and I love him."

"It's the love," Izabel agreed.  "It makes my stomach get all queasy when he's around."

"Yup," Miranda said.  "Ain't it great?"

The pair giggled again and then said goodnight.  Tomorrow would be a big day.

*****

The morning arrived and everyone made ready for Aragorn to enter the city.  The knights dressed in their fine armor, and Miranda and Izabel put on their nicest dresses.  Haldir and Elladan came to their tent early and escorted them to the procession.  Miranda glanced across the camp to Aragorn who stood alone, lost in thought.  

Miranda gave Haldir's hand a squeeze and then walked over to Aragorn.  "Nervous?" she asked.

Aragorn smiled, "Not really," he said.  "I've been preparing for this day my whole life."

Miranda nodded, "Yes, but now that your moment has finally arrived, you are apprehensive."

"Miranda, are you trying to make me nervous?" he asked.

"No, I'm trying to tell you to relax," she said with a laugh.  "You look positively ill."

Aragorn smiled and gave her a big hug.  "Well then, little sister, I will relax."  He released her and then studied her a moment.  "Why were you so upset when I called you the Seer of Gondor?"

Miranda's face sobered instantly, but she realized she owed him an explanation.  "That is what the black rider called me," she said softly.  

"What title should I give to you then?"  Aragorn asked.

"First Ẻomer, and now you… _'I will call you the Light of Rohan'…_" she repeated Ẻomer's words humorously.  "Why do I need a fancy title?  Isn't Miranda enough of a name for you?" she asked with a chuckle.  

"It does not measure up to the great deeds you have done," Aragorn said seriously.  "If not for you, I would not be here today.  I will find a title that suits you."

"Oh, go claim your throne already," Miranda said with a smirk.  "I'll see you later."

Aragorn laughed as he watched her join Haldir.  Then Elrohir came over to talk to him.

"Ready for this?" Elrohir asked.

Aragorn glanced toward the citadel that rose like an ivory tower above the Pelennor.  He smiled and just said, "I am ready."

The companies lined up in a long procession of two columns all the way to the city gates.  Before the makeshift barrier they had set up stood Lord Faramir, the Warden of the Keys and other captains of Gondor along with Ẻowyn of Rohan.  A great throng of fair folk dressed in bright colors were pressed in on either side of the gate cheering.  

Then, the Dunedain dressed in silver and grey stepped out of the host and a hush fell over the crowd.  At the head of the Dunedain walked Lord Aragorn dressed in black mail girt with silver.  He wore a mantle of pure white pinned with a great jewel of green that glint in the sun.  With him was Ẻomer of Rohan, Prince Imrahil, Gandalf and four Hobbits.  

Faramir stepped forward to meet Aragorn and he knelt and said, "The last Steward of Gondor begs leave to surrender his office."  He held up a white rod, but Aragorn took it and then gave it back.

"That office is not ended, and will be thine and thy heirs' as long as my line shall last.  Do now thy office."

Then Faramir stood and said in a clear voice, "Men of Gondor, hear now the steward of the realm!  One has come to claim kingship at last!  Here is Aragorn son of Arathorn, chieftain of the Dunedain of Arnor, Captain of the Host of the West, Bearer of the Star of the North, wielder of the sword reforged, victorious in battle, whose hand brings healing, the Elfstone, Elessar of the line of Valandil, Isildur's son of Numeanor.  Shall he be king and enter into the city and dwell there?"

And everyone within the city and among the host cried out at once, _"YEA!"_

Miranda stood beside Haldir and Izabel with tears in her eyes.  She had waited a long time for this day.  She watched Faramir take the crown from the casket of he last king and present it to Aragorn.  Aragorn held it high and proclaimed to all, "Out of the Great Sea to Middle Earth I am come.  In this place I will abide, and my heirs, to the ending of the world."

Then he gave the crown back to Faramir and said that Frodo should carry the crown and Gandalf should place it on his head.  And it was done, and Gandalf crowned Aragorn before the gates saying, "Now come the days of the King, and may they be blessed while the thrones of the Valar endure!"

When Aragorn stood, the crowd was hushed, as they gazed on him as for the first time.  He was tall as the sea-kings of old, and old he seemed, yet in the prime of his manhood.  Wisdom was in his eyes and strength and healing in his hands.

Then Faramir shouted, "Behold the King!" 

Everyone cheered, and the barrier was removed from the gates and Aragorn went up into the citadel.  The banner of the tree and stars was unfurled on the topmost tower marking the beginning of the reign of King Elessar.

*****

Miranda hugged Haldir and he kissed the top of her head.  "There goes your King," he said.  "Shall we follow and celebrate with him?"

"No, he will be busy." Miranda said.  "Let's go sit by the water where it's quiet."

"Do you not wish to greet your cousin?" he asked.

"Later," Miranda said.

Haldir smiled and led her to the shore for a few moments of quiet.  He was pleased that she chose his company over that of her friends, but it seemed like a bad time to leave.  They sat by the water and Miranda removed her shoes and cooled her feet.

Haldir raised and eyebrow, "You know, a lady does not go barefoot in public."

"Lady Galadriel did," Miranda said.

"She is an Elf, you are a lady of the courts of Gondor and of Rohan," Haldir said.

Miranda sighed, "How did I end up here?"

"What do you mean?"

"It is not the life I expected," Miranda said as she laid her head on his shoulder.  "Sometimes I just wonder how it all happened."

"I hope it is a life that pleases you," he said as he put his arm around her.

"I never knew it was possible to be this happy," she said.

"There remains one last thing," Haldir said. 

"Our wedding," Miranda said.

"I know I said we should wed in Rohan, but I don't want to wait anymore," he said seriously.  "It breaks my heart every night when we must part."

"Me too," she admitted.  "I just don't want to offend anyone.  People can get so touchy about weddings."

Haldir laughed, "Yes, but I don't think you need to worry about that."

"Shouldn't your family be there?" she asked.

Haldir hadn't considered that.  His brothers should be there for such an important occasion.  But their duties might keep them in Lorien.  He frowned, but Miranda broke into his thoughts.

"I'll leave it up to you," Miranda said.  "I don't know what weddings are like here, or what is expected."

Haldir considered that and then he asked, "What are they like where you are from?"

"Oh, the bride wears a very fancy gown, white, for purity.  The groom wears a fancy suit, and they invite all their friends and family.  There is usually a maid of honor to stand with the bride and a best man to stand with the groom.  They exchange vows before a preacher…"

"Preacher?" Haldir asked.

"Hmmm… a holy man?  Wizard?" Miranda suggested the closest comparisons.

"Go on," Haldir said.  "Vows, what do they say?"

"They each promise to love, honor and cherish each other through sickness and health until death parts them," she said.  "Then they give each other a ring to wear… but I think we've had enough of rings, don't you?"

Haldir laughed, "Yes, we can skip that custom."

Miranda smiled, "What will our wedding be like?"

"Gandalf can be your…preacher," he said thoughtfully.  "A white gown would be nice, and I will dress in …_fancy _attire.  The vows are not unlike those you mentioned, and we can say what you will.  There is a gift, though not of a ring."

"What sort of gift?" Miranda asked.

"At our wedding I will present it to you," he said cryptically.

Miranda laughed, "A surprise?"

"For you, a surprise," Haldir said with a laugh. 

"Does the bride give the groom a gift?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, "All her love."

"Then you already have it," Miranda said.

Haldir kissed her and then smiled, "And you have mine."


	50. A Question of Title

****A Question of Title****

As the evening came, and the people returned to their homes, Aragorn made arrangements for the fellowship to stay in a fair house near his own.  Gandalf showed the hobbits the way, leaving Aragorn in the main hall of the citadel sitting by the fire relaxing.  Ẻomer entered and joined him there and the friends sat in silence for a while.

"Well, my friend," Ẻomer finally said, "You have earned the celebration."

"Only with the help of many do I now sit on this throne," Aragorn said.  "Others have earned their own celebrations, but they quickly hide when it comes."

"Yes, I noticed Miranda was not here all day," Ẻomer said thoughtfully.  "She does not seem to care for large crowds."

"She does not like too much attention," Aragorn said.  "She prefers to remain hidden in the background while others are honored, but she has earned her place in the sun."

"What do you suggest?" Ẻomer asked.

"I think there can be no greater witness to the hope of our future than a wedding," Aragorn said.

"Hmmmm," Ẻomer said thoughtfully.  "I had hoped to present Miranda at Meduseld as Théoden's granddaughter."

"She need not be a maid to be presented to your people," Aragorn said.  "Are not the majority of your knights and captains here?"

"Yes," Ẻomer admitted, "But we will be returning to Edoras soon."

"Then let the wedding take place here before you depart," Aragorn suggested.

"I had planned on leaving seven days hence," Ẻomer said.

"Then the wedding will be six nights hence," Aragorn said.

Ẻomer sat back in his chair and pondered the fire for a moment.  "How well do you know this Haldir?"

Aragorn could see the concern in Ẻomer's face and quickly put him at ease.  "Miranda is the sister of my heart, and I am protective of her too," he said.  "He loves her very much, and I approve."

Ẻomer sighed, but seemed satisfied, "Then plan the wedding."

They had just finished the discussion, when Miranda and Haldir were escorted into the hall.  A nervous young guard announced them when they entered.

"Lord Haldir of Lorien and Lady Miranda," the guard said.  The guard glanced around for the king and saw him by the fire.  Aragorn gave him a smile and waved him out.

"Come in and sit by the fire," he said.

"A moment of quiet at last," Miranda said with a smile.  

Aragorn brought over a couple more chairs and offered one to Miranda first.  "Yes, a most busy day," he admitted.

Haldir stood behind Miranda's chair and greeted Aragorn, "The crown seems to fit," he said with a smile.  

Aragorn immediately recognized the compliment offered in elvish style, much meant by few words.  He smiled, "Yes, but its heavy." 

"You can handle it," Miranda said seriously.  "And you as well, cousin."

Ẻomer laughed, "That remains to be seen."

Faramir entered and greeted them, "Good evening to all," he said, and then he saw Miranda and smiled, "And especially to you, my lady."  He was thankful she had returned after such a dangerous adventure in Mordor.

"Thank you, and congratulations to you, my lord Steward," Miranda said.

Faramir blushed briefly and then said, "Thank you."

"Two of Rohan's greatest treasures are given to Gondor and Lorien," Ẻomer said.  

Miranda brushed the compliment aside.  "Well, this treasure is tired."

"Of course," Faramir said.  "I was just coming to tell Aragorn that your room was ready.  Izabel is directing the unpacking now."

"I would like you to stay here," Aragorn said to Miranda.  "Haldir can remain with the fellowship until …"

"Yes," Haldir interrupted.  "That would be proper.  Goodnight Miranda."  Haldir watched Miranda stand and bid the company goodnight.  Faramir had a maid show Miranda the way, and when she was gone, the conversation continued.

"Haldir, won't you sit down?" Aragorn asked.

Haldir was suddenly aware of being the center of attention.  He sat in the chair Miranda vacated and Faramir took the fourth chair.  Two kings and a Steward were looking at him expectantly until Aragorn finally spoke.

Ẻomer and I were talking, and we agree, that it is time you two stopped waiting for everyone else's needs and just got married," Aragorn said.

"Who said we were waiting?" Haldir asked quickly.

"It is obvious," Ẻomer said bluntly.

Haldir was suddenly interested, "What do you propose?"

 "We will plan the wedding for May 7th," Aragorn said.  "All will be made ready for a celebration…"

Haldir had a bad feeling about this, "I think Miranda would prefer something simple, like just family and close friends."

"Did she tell you that?" Ẻomer asked in surprise.

"We have discussed the wedding before," Haldir said.  "Where she is from they do things a little differently.  She said family and friends…"

"I don't think so," Aragorn said.  "Already I have heard talk of the Seer of Gondor and her Elf Captain.  The people are anxious for a wedding."

"Can't they wait for yours?" Haldir asked with a smirk.

"No," Aragorn said firmly.  "Miranda isn't getting her way this time.  She deserves to be recognized," he paused and then added. "And don't think I didn't notice her hiding during the coronation festivities."

"I must apologize for her absence," Haldir said seriously.  "She shies away from crowds, but I should not have allowed it today."

"I understood," Aragorn said.  "But this time I will plan a wedding fitting for…" Aragorn paused.  He was usually good at choosing titles for people, but Miranda had already turned down his first choice.  He couldn't blame her for it after she'd told him why, but now he was stumped.

"The Light of Rohan," Ẻomer offered.

"Yes," Aragorn agreed and then started rattling off ideas, "Seer of Gondor is out, Shadow slayer?"

"She should not have taken offense at such a fitting title," Ẻomer said.

"How about the _Wife of Haldir_?" Haldir asked with a smile.

"Calm down Elf," Ẻomer said with a smirk.  "Why not ask Gandalf?"

"Ask Gandalf what?" Gandalf inquired as he entered the hall.

"Miranda's title," Aragorn said in frustration.  

"Is that all?" Gandalf asked.  "It is quite simple, Aragorn. Miranda is the Last Seer, the Keeper of the Light of Illuin and Ormal, the Light of Rohan, Slayer of Shadows, Destroyer of Darkness, Bringer of Compassion and Wisdom, and Counselor of Kings."

Aragorn, Ẻomer, Faramir and Haldir just stared at Gandalf, who then added, "And the Wife of the Guardian of Lorien…soon."

There was a long pause in the conversation.  None of them had heard it said quite like that before.  Haldir had always known there was much more to her gift than a few dreams and he suddenly felt unworthy of her.

Finally Aragorn said, "Gandalf, why didn't you mention this sooner?"

"Mention what sooner?" Gandalf asked innocently.

"In Rivendell you said she was _A Seer_, not _The Seer_ spoken of by Malbeth himself!  All this time I was traveling with _Hiri Nolwe_ and you said nothing," Aragorn said.

"You never asked," Gandalf said.  "And she is only now realizing the full strength of her gift.  It was her journey that awakened her full potential."

"_Hiri Nolwe?_" Faramir asked with a cocked brow.

"Lady of Wisdom," Gandalf said lightly.

"Plan your big wedding," Haldir said quietly to Aragorn.  "But keep it quiet for a couple of days."

"That will not be an easy secret to keep, especially from a Seer," Ẻomer said.  "But what fun a surprise wedding will be."

It was agreed upon, and they parted for the night.  Gandalf walked Haldir back to the house where they were staying.  They spoke little, for Haldir was deep in thought.  Gandalf sighed and stopped their progress to talk to him.

"You are troubled about Miranda," Gandalf said.  "Ask your questions, I will answer."

"What was her life like before?" Haldir asked.  "She speaks little of it, except to say it was unpleasant."

"It was," Gandalf said bitterly.  "She was mistreated as a child, cruelly.  I chose poorly when I hid her away."

"She told me of a school," Haldir pressed. 

"Yes," Gandalf said, "A school for girls, with all the warmth of Barad-Dur.  It was a disappointment to me, but I was unable to interfere at that time."

Haldir nodded and then asked, "Why is she afraid of crowds and attention?"

"When I first met Miranda, I saw a timid, broken girl that was terrified of the world," Gandalf began thoughtfully, "But she was not afraid of me, not even at first.  We became friends quickly, and with only a little encouragement I saw her grow in confidence, at least a little. In truth, it was her heart that always surprised me.  Miranda's heart has an endless capacity for love, despite the cruelty of her childhood.  That is where her courage comes from.  She would have faced Sauron all by herself to save even one of her friends.  And she has lavished all that love on you, master Elf."

"I fell unworthy of her," Haldir said softly.  "I did not know I would be marrying the legend foretold in the days of Arvedui."

"Do not feel unworthy, Haldir.  It was your love that gave her the strength to fulfill her destiny in this war," Gandalf said.  "Be at peace and rejoice, for within you is a heart to match hers.  Your lives will be long and happy."  

Gandalf resumed their stroll across the courtyard to the house.  Haldir looked at the white tree, the symbol of Gondor.  It was ancient and withered, with no chance for life again.  But the kingdom it represented was reborn with a bright future.  Miranda had helped to make that possible, and Haldir was proud.  He could not wait to marry her, only six days from now.

*****

Miranda opened the door to her room and gasped in awe.  It was gigantic!  There was a comfortable sitting area by the fireplace, and a bed, at least a king size, with a canopy and curtains.  On the other side of the room was a full length mirror of polished silver, and a large wardrobe next to what looked like a dresser.  Behind the wardrobe was another door, but Miranda's attention went to Izabel who was arranging the gowns in the wardrobe. She looked up when Miranda came in.

"Like it?" Izzy asked.

"It's huge," Miranda said.  

"Actually it's smaller than the first room that Lord Faramir chose," Izabel said.  "I thought he was overdoing it, and asked for this one instead."

"Thank you," Miranda said.  "But you could have gone smaller."

"Oh, no," Izabel said.  "Lord Faramir wouldn't let me; he insisted that King Elessar wanted you to have a fine room, with a good view.  Go look out the window."

Miranda went to the window and looked down on the courtyard.  It was beautiful, even in the light of the waning moon.  She smiled at the tree she recognized from Aragorn's banner.  So many things she'd seen were revealed to her in reality in this place.  She felt more confident in her skills as a seer now, and it helped her to relax.

"Well, I guess this room isn't that big," Miranda conceded.  

Izabel laughed.  "It suits you, and you deserve it after camping under the stars on the hard ground for months."

"The bed looks soft," Miranda said as she walked over and plopped down.  "Oh, a girl could get used to this."

They both giggled.  

"Tomorrow, the dressmaker is going to come by and measure you for a few more gowns," Izabel said.  "And I asked Elladan to make sure your trunk was brought up right away.  I didn't want anything to happen to your weapons."

"Thank you Izabel," Miranda said.  "Are you staying here with me, I think there's room."

"I have the room next door," Izabel said.  "It's almost as big as yours, and there's a shortcut through here."

Miranda rose and followed Izabel through a private dressing area, with a cushioned seat and a table with a lamp, to another door that led to Izabel's room.  It looked a lot like Miranda's, minus the large sitting area.  

"I love it," Izzy said.

"Me too, you're still close," Miranda said.  "You look as tired as I feel. Why don't we get some sleep and worry about unpacking tomorrow."

"Sounds good," Izzy said.  "I'll wake you in time for breakfast in the hall."

"Not too early I hope," Miranda said.

"No," Izabel said. "It'll be well after sun up."

"I can sleep in," Miranda said with a grin.  "I like palace life."

"Get some rest, my lady," Izabel said.  

"Goodnight, Izzy," Miranda said.


	51. Wedding

****Wedding****

The next few days were very busy for the King.  He sat on his throne in the Great Hall of Kings and pronounced his judgments.  Embassies came from many lands and peoples, East and South and from the borders of Mirkwood and Dunland in the West.  And Aragorn pardoned the Easterlings who had given up, and made peace with Harad.  And also there were brought before him many to receive his praise and reward for their valor, but everyday Miranda was conspicuously missing from the Hall.  He sent for Haldir to find out what Miranda was up to.  Haldir entered the hall and Aragorn took him aside to speak in private.

"Where is your betrothed?" Aragorn asked Haldir.

"Miranda has been busy with Izabel," Haldir said.  "They went for a ride early this morning." 

"Without an escort?" Aragorn asked.

"The sons of Elrond were with them," Haldir said.  "They are helping me keep Miranda busy so we can keep her away from the wedding preparations."

Aragorn nodded, and then looked at Haldir seriously, "How long are you keeping the wedding a surprise?"

"Until the day of the feast," Haldir said with a smile.

"Is that wise?" Aragorn asked.  "If she found out from someone else…"

"Izabel has promised to keep her away from the planning," Haldir said.

"Very well," Aragorn said lightly.  "I simply do not wish to exchange a wedding for a funeral."

Haldir just laughed, "No danger of that, I have a plan."

Aragorn just lifted a brow and smirked at the Elf's confidence.  This could be an interesting week.  So far he planned for a feast, and no one other than those at the fire last night knew what the occasion was.  But Miranda was not one to be easily surprised, and Aragorn wasn't sure a bride should have her wedding sprung on her like that.

*****

Miranda and Izabel were riding up into the hills with the Sons of Elrond giving chase.  They'd been trying to lose their escort for nearly an hour, but it wasn't working.  The Elves were too skilled in riding and tracking to be lost by the two novice riders.

"We'll never shake them," Izabel said.

"You're right," Miranda agreed as she reined in Tempest and slowed down to wait for their pursuers.  Izabel halted beside her to wait.  The two elves galloped out of the woods and had to rein their horses in quick to keep from colliding with them.

"All right, what's going on?" Elladan asked in annoyance.  "I thought we were going for a nice quiet ride."

"Oh, well we enjoyed it," Miranda said lightly.  "I thought since you were babysitting me for Haldir I could at least make it interesting."

The two Elves exchanged looks, and then Elladan looked at Izabel suspiciously.

"Don't look at me like that, she knew before I did," Izabel said.  "I wasn't going to lie when she already knew."

Elrohir sighed, "What are you two up to?" 

"I have a few last minute plans," Miranda said.  "But I don't want to spoil his surprise."

"Plans?" Elladan asked.  "It's just a wedding feast, there's nothing to do but show up."

Miranda frowned, "Just what are weddings like here?"

Both Elves just raised their eyebrows and glanced at each other.  Elladan cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak, but paused thoughtfully, closed his mouth again and looked at his brother in shock.

"Oh, good grief," Miranda exclaimed.  "I wasn't talking about _THAT_!  I was talking about the wedding, the part where you get married…"

"Well, yes you were talking about _that_," Elrohir said.  "At the feast, the bride's family gives her to the groom and then they celebrate.  All there is to the actual marriage is the joining of bodies…"

Miranda and Izabel just blushed.

"No ceremony?" Miranda asked in shock.  "Just the…wow. That would surprise a lot of people where I am from."  Then she thought about it a moment and realized Haldir must think her ideas about weddings were bizarre.  "Well, I guess there's nothing for me to plan.  So what is Haldir up to?"

Elladan looked at Izabel and then at Miranda.  "He said something about words that would be spoken.  We thought it was strange, but now I understand.  He wants to honor your customs."

"But I told him not to," Miranda said.  "I said we'd have whatever sort of wedding was appropriate here."

"He didn't listen," Elrohir said.  "And he thinks this will be a surprise."

"Well, I don't know exactly what he's doing, so in a way it's still a surprise," she said.  "And you aren't going to tell him I know."

Both Elves cringed.  They didn't like being in the middle of all these…_surprises._

*****

The next few days passed quickly, and Miranda and Haldir saw little of each other.  Miranda and Izabel were at the home of a seamstress being fitted for gowns, and Haldir spent much of his days riding alone.  He rode up into the hills and through the forest to a quiet pool where he halted to water his horse.  He walked in the soft grass and thought about Miranda.

_Words of devotion_, Haldir thought.  How unusual for words of love to be spoken in public, it would be inappropriate to do that at the feast.  He decided to come to a compromise and tell her the volumes of his heart in private.  Yes, that would be the proper place and time, after the feast.  

Haldir leaned against a tree and pulled a small red velvet pouch from his pocket.  He carefully loosed the drawstring and poured its precious contents in his hand.  His mother's necklace, a gift to him as eldest son before his parents boarded the ship to leave Middle Earth forever.  Haldir held the pendant in his hand and smiled as the cool green stone twinkled in the morning sun.

_"For your future bride, my son," she said with a smile.  "In my dreams I have seen her, and you have my blessing."_

_"How will I know her, mother?" Haldir asked._

_"She will be a most unexpected thief of your heart, my son," she said.  "But when you find her, you will know."_

Haldir carefully put the necklace back in the pouch and tucked it in his pocket.  Miranda was most unexpected, and that made her even more precious.  He sighed and mounted up for the ride back to Minas Tirith.  All the way back he thought of the words he would say to his bride that night.

*****

Miranda stood in the center of a well lit room in the home of renowned seamstress Laurel of Gondor.  She wore a white gown that had been embroidered with green stars around the neckline, cuffs and hem.  Laurel was sitting on a cushion on the floor finishing the hem and admiring her handiwork.

"That is a gown fit for a queen," Laurel said, "Even if I do say so myself."

"Your work is magnificent, Lady Laurel," Miranda said as she turned to the mirror. "I've never worn anything so fine."

"T'is only fitting for a bride to dress as a queen at her wedding feast," Laurel said with a smile.  "I saw your groom yesterday, and I must say he is a handsome Elf.  Though, in truth I have never seen an elf that wasn't."

"That is true enough," Miranda said.  "And I have probably met more Elves than most who live around here, but Haldir is by far the handsomest."

"I think Izabel would contend that," Laurel said with a laugh.  "Come here child, let me see that hem."

Izabel walked up wearing a midnight blue gown with silver trim on the neck and sleeves.  Laurel looked it over closely and seemed satisfied.  "Go and change, I'll wrap them up along with the rest of the gowns."

"Just how many gowns did you make?" Miranda asked.

"Five for you, Lady Miranda, and your bridal gown, and three more for Izabel there," Laurel said proudly.  "My two apprentices helped with the simple stitching, but the bridal gowns I did myself."

Miranda and Izabel changed and Laurel packed the gowns in a trunk.  She sent the ladies on their way with her eldest son to carry their trunk.  As they reached the courtyard, they ran into Haldir.

"The sunshine cannot compare with the beauty that walks the streets of the city," Haldir said to them.  

Miranda smiled at his charm and Izabel blushed.  

"I'll show him where to take this trunk," Izabel said, and quickly disappeared.  The feast was only a few hours away, and they would need to talk.

"So, there is a celebration tonight," Haldir said.  

"Yes, in honor of my cousins and the riders of Rohan before they depart tomorrow," Miranda said.  It wasn't a bad cover story, so she decided to continue to play along.

"Miranda, you already know, don't you?" Haldir asked.

"I just finished trying on my wedding gown," Miranda said.  "I hope you will like it."

"I will," Haldir said lightly, he had more important matters on his mind.  "Let's go sit in the garden and talk."  Haldir led Miranda to the courtyard garden and found a quiet corner to sit.

"You have something important to say?" Miranda asked.  "You look tense."

"Are you ready to marry me?  I do not wish to rush you," Haldir said seriously.  "Your life has been a difficult one, and I do not even know if you have been taught or prepared…"

Miranda blushed, "I know what to expect," Miranda said.  "What are you really worried about?"

"Our wedding seems rushed, I want you to be sure you want this," Haldir said.

Miranda took his hand and looked into his troubled eyes and said, "I want this, and I do not feel rushed.  Now that the war is over, there are no more reasons to wait."

Haldir smiled with relief.  "You know, the wedding will not be like the one you described."

Miranda wrinkled her nose, "I was told."

"You look disappointed," Haldir laughed.

"No, just surprised," she said.  "It explains why you were so careful to keep your distance on our journey."

"Yes," Haldir said.  "If there had been any misconduct on my part, we would have been considered married. If it was against your will, I would have been put to death by your kinsmen."

Miranda's eyes nearly doubled in size.  "Really?"

"I would not dishonor you, Miranda, penalty or not," Haldir softly.  "A woman always deserves to be treated with great respect."  Haldir lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it.  "Come, I will walk you to your room."

As the walked into the palace he said, "I will not see you until the feast.  Aragorn will explain it to you."

"Laurel told me what to expect," Miranda said.  "I'll see you then."

"Until tonight, my beautiful bride," Haldir said and bowed.  He gave her one last smile and then left.

When he was out of sight, Miranda practically skipped into her room.

*****

The great Hall of Kings was filled to capacity with all the nobles of Gondor and Rohan, the Dunedain and the members of the Fellowship.  Tables were filled with a Kingly feast of wild boar, and venison and fresh breads, fruit and sweat meats.  Garlands of fresh ivy and wildflowers were strung around the room and all the lamps were lit.  All that remained was the entrance of the King.

Miranda and Izabel paced in her room.  Miranda's hair had been pulled up in a pile of curls on her head, and several curls hung loose around her face and neck.  A single thin silver strand crowned her forehead, and she wore her white gown.  Miranda felt sick to her stomach and it showed.

"Randi, calm down," Izzy said.  "It's just a feast."

"When it's _your_ turn to get married, I'm going to tell _you_ it's just a feast," Miranda said.

There was a quiet knock at the door and Izabel answered for Miranda, "Who is there?"

"Is Miranda ready?" Aragorn's familiar voice said.

"Come in," Miranda said.

Aragorn stepped into her room and smiled when he saw her.  He was dressed in fine robes, looking very kingly, and even wore his crown for the occasion.  "You make a beautiful bride, Miranda."

"Yeah, I clean up good," Miranda said with a laugh.

Aragorn held out his arm and Miranda took it.  "You look nervous," Aragorn said.

"Ever heard of a bride that wasn't?" Miranda asked.

Aragorn smiled as the headed out into the hallway, "Never."

Aragorn escorted Miranda to the entrance of the great hall with Izabel following.  Izabel gave Miranda a quick hug and said, "See you later."  She went inside and then the door guard announced the entrance of the King Elessar and the Lady Miranda.

The doors opened wide and Aragorn led Miranda between the rows of tables where guests rose to their feet out of respect for the King.  He walked to the head table up on the dais, then turned and bowed to the guests.  "Welcome friends, King Ẻomer and Lady Ẻowyn of Rohan, and their noble riders, Lord Faramir, Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth and his lovely Daughter Lothiriel, Dunedain of the North and Honored Members of the Fellowship of the Ring and lords and ladies of Gondor allow me to present to you my sister."

The crowd hushed instantly, and Aragorn continued, "Though not of my blood, she is the sister of my heart.  Many of you already know the tales of her courage and valor already sung by the minstrels, but few have heard her name…"

Miranda glanced at Aragorn nervously.  What's with all the announcements?  Miranda just knew she was blushing under the stare of so many people.

"The Last Seer, Keeper of the Light of Illuin and Ormal, the Light of Rohan, Slayer of Shadows, Destroyer of Darkness, Bringer of Compassion and Wisdom, and Counselor of Kings, Lady Miranda, the _Hiri Nolwe_."

The guests all cheered, and Ẻomer came forward.  Aragorn placed Miranda's hand in Ẻomer's and took his seat.  The crowd's cheers died down, and the hall doors swung open again.  Haldir stood there dressed in fine elvish garments of gray and white.  His red cloak was pinned with a great brooch, simple but elegant, and he had a thin ribbon of gold around his brow.  With him, stood the sons of Elrond and Legolas Greenleaf as his groom's escort.

Ẻomer looked at the Elf Captain and stifled his smile.  "Who are you to enter the King's Hall unannounced?" Ẻomer asked formally.

"I am Haldir, Guardian of the Golden wood of Lothlorien and Captain of the Elvish Guard of the Lady Galadriel."  Haldir walked toward the dais where Ẻomer and Miranda stood.  He smiled at her briefly, but quickly schooled his expression into one of business.  The groom's escort halted in front of Ẻomer and Haldir continued, "I claim this Lady as my bride; who is her guardian?"

"This lady is my kinswoman, granddaughter of Théoden, and I, Ẻomer Ẻadig, Son of Ẻomund, and King of Rohan, am her guardian," Ẻomer said formally.  Ẻomer turned to Miranda and asked, "Do you accept this Noble Elf to be your husband?"

"I do," Miranda said.

"Then come forward, and receive your bride," Ẻomer said.

Haldir climbed the steps of the dais and Ẻomer placed Miranda's hand in Haldir's hand.  "Joy is multiplied in my heart and in my country at the union of Rohan and Lorien."

The crowd cheered again, and Ẻowyn stepped forward.  "It is custom for the mother of the bride to bestow a gift to the groom.  In her mother's absence, I have the honor of presenting this gift."  Ẻowyn held up a brooch, crafted in a traditional Rohirrim design.  It was a relief of gold and silver depicting a great rider in full armor on a tall horse.  Haldir removed his own brooch and Ẻowyn pinned it on him.  The crowd cheered for a moment, and then Legolas climbed the dais, hushing them.

"It is custom for the Groom's family to present a gift to the bride," Legolas said.  "In their absent, the honor is given to me."  Legolas pulled a red pouch from his belt and stood behind Miranda.  He put the necklace on her and said, "Long ago this necklace was given to Haldir by his mother to present to his bride with all her love and blessings."

Finally the formalities were over and Gandalf stood raised a glass and said, "To the bride and groom!"

The crowd all stood and roared together, "To the Bride and Groom!"

Haldir led Miranda to their seats at the head table and the feast began.  He leaned over and whispered to her, "You're blushing, Miranda.  Have you any idea what that is doing to me?"

Miranda looked at him and his expression was almost wicked. She smiled shyly, bit her lip and blushed a little darker.  Haldir smiled with satisfaction, it worked every time.  The feasting went on for hours, and many stopped to visit with the bride and groom at the head table.  After the deserts had been served, and the second refill on the ale, Haldir looked at Miranda and said, "No one expects us to stay all night."

"Then let's go," Miranda said softly.  "Without drawing too much attention."

Haldir stood and pulled her chair out, and the two nearly made it to the side door before they heard Gimli roaring, "And there they go!" Miranda cringed when the whole hall full of guest's cheered, but Haldir just smiled and waved as he led his bride out of the hall.  


	52. Ecstasy

****Ecstasy****

When Haldir and Miranda reached the door to her room, Haldir hugged her and kissed her cheek.  Miranda smiled and reached for the door, but Haldir stopped her.  

"Not this room," he said.

Miranda looked at him in confusion, but he just smiled, picked her up, cradling her in his arms, and headed down the hall.  He carried her up a flight of stairs and passed several floors before he continued to another door.  The door was adorned with garlands of flowers, and Haldir pushed it open with his foot.  It was a suite, larger than her room had been.  There was a roaring fire in the fireplace, and the room was filled with candles.  The bed was adorned in fresh white linens, and garlands of flowers hung from the posts. Miranda's things had been moved in, and Haldir's as well.  The room smelled fresh, like a garden and Miranda closed her eyes and inhaled the floral scent.

"You like it?" Haldir asked.

"It's wonderful," Miranda admitted.

Haldir closed the door and carried her to the bed where he gently put her down.  He knelt before her and said, "Long ago my mother told me I would wed and that she already knew you and approved.  Hundreds of seasons passed, and I lost hope of ever finding my promised bride.  Then one day, Lady Galadriel brought you to me.  You were sweet and pure like water to an Elf dying of thirst." Haldir paused and looked into her eyes that were shining down at him.  "I love you, Miranda, and I make a promise to you now, that my love will never fail you.  I will be your shelter from the rain and your warmth in winter. I will guard and protect you, provide for you and follow you wherever you will.  My heart, my body, and my life are yours." 

Miranda's eyes were full of tears, and Haldir put his arms around her.  "I love you so much," she sobbed.  

Haldir stood and removed his cloak.  He sat beside her and the looked at his brooch.  Miranda immediately recognized it as Théoden's.  "You have been given an honorable gift," Miranda said.  "Théoden wore that brooch, and he is the soldier carved on it."

"It is very fine," Haldir said.  "Your cousin honors me with such a meaningful gift."

"Tell me about the necklace," Miranda said.

"My mother wore it," Haldir said. "The stone is said to be one of the tears of Luthien."  Haldir reached over and touched the pendant and smiled.  "She and my father passed over the sea long ago, but she told me of you.  She knew you then, and she smiled and told me she approved."

"How could she know me?" Miranda asked.

"There are many gifts among the elves, Miranda," Haldir said.  "Sight is not uncommon, but none have lived to compare to you in that gift."

"Gandalf sees more than I," Miranda said.

"No, _melamin,_ he does not," Haldir said.  "Did you not hear your titles?"

"They were very nice," Miranda said.  "But I don't know what they mean."

"You are the _Hiri Nolwe_," Haldir said, "The Lady of Wisdom."

"Not tonight," Miranda said softly.  "Tonight I am a bride, and I do not feel wise."

Haldir gently touched her face and looked into her eyes, "So powerful, and yet so innocent," he whispered and then kissed her tenderly.  Haldir broke the kiss and took off his boots.

"What should I do?" Miranda asked quietly.

Haldir smiled to himself and said, "Miranda, for me this is a first as well." He looked over at her and said, "Do what you feel in your heart."

Miranda leaned over and kissed him.  She reached up and pulled the pins from her hair and it fell in a mass of curls around her.  Haldir pulled her close and deepened their kiss as he buried a hand in her luxurious red hair.  He fell back on the bed and Miranda fell on top of him.  Finally he broke their kiss and looked up at her questioningly.  "Nervous?"

Miranda blushed, "Yes."

"Me too," he said.  

"Why are you nervous?" Miranda asked in surprise.

"It's not every day an Elf marries a legend," Haldir said with a laugh. "That's a lot to measure up to."

"I don't know about that legend stuff," Miranda said.  "But I can tell you this, there's no man or Elf alive that comes close to you in my eyes."

He kissed her again and finally he looked into her eyes and whispered, "Let the wedding night begin."

The pair sat up and Haldir removed his belt, coat and shirt.  Miranda looked at his broad chest and her eyes first went to the scar at his side and then to his shoulder.  She stepped forward, but made no move.  Haldir noticed where her eyes had gone.  He took her hands and kissed her palms.  

"The wounds are healed," he said.  

"Every one was my fault," Miranda whispered sadly.

Haldir hugged her and said, "No, they were not, and I never want to hear you say that again."

Miranda closed her eyes and relished the feel of his skin against her cheek.  He was obviously a warrior, with broad shoulders and well defined muscles.  He even had that elusive washboard stomach.  Miranda could feel his strength, and yet he was so gentle with her.  As a child she swore she'd never marry, never put her life at the mercy of a man like Mr. Carver.  But Haldir was not a man, he was an Elf, and he would die before he would ever hurt her.  Never in her life had she ever felt so safe.  

Miranda's eyes opened when she felt a gentle tug at the ties on the bodice of her gown.  As the gown loosed around her she smiled and stepped back.  Haldir watched in admiration as she removed the garment and set it aside.  She stood before him in her white linen chemise, a material so sheer it kept no secrets.  

Haldir felt a knot in his stomach.  He'd waited for this day, dreamed of this day, and here she was.  She stood before him barely clothed and looking at him with a blush on her face and love in her eyes.  It was almost more than he could take.  He stepped forward and removed the offending barrier, tossing it aside.  He gazed down at his bride in awe.  She was beautiful, perfect, his.  He picked her up and carried her to the bed.

"_Lle naa vanima_," he whispered to her, "You are beautiful, so beautiful, _melamin_."

Miranda wrapped her arms around him and he kissed her passionately.  He laid her on the bed and was about to join her there, but she pointed to his trousers and frowned humorously.  Haldir rolled his eyes and blushed, and then removed them.  

Miranda tried not to look too obvious when she watched, but her eyes doubled in size and she bit her lip when she saw him fully revealed to her.  Health class never prepares you for the real …thing.  Oh my god, what a magnificent _thing!_  Miranda's face grew hot when she realized she was staring, and she looked up at his face.  He stood there smiling proudly.

"Want a closer look?" he asked with a chuckle. 

Miranda, now completely embarrassed, looked away and said nothing.  She felt the mattress sink as he sat beside her and nuzzled her neck affectionately.  "You do not have to be shy with me," he said softly.  "No secrets, remember?"

"No secrets," Miranda agreed and Haldir kissed her tenderly.

"At last our day has come.  This night we can express with our bodies what is in our hearts," Haldir said.  "I promise, you have nothing to fear," he added softly.

"I'm not afraid," she said breathlessly.  "I trust you."

Haldir kissed her gently and his hands clasped hers.  He didn't want to rush this, her trust was too precious.  His lips brushed against her cheek and then settled on her throat below her ear.  A round ear was fascinating, and he released her hands and lowered her to the bed, half covering her.  He rested on one hand and traced the delicate curve of her ear with the other.

"It must look strange to you," Miranda said as she reached up and touched the point of his ear.

"No, I think it is a fine-looking ear," he said.  He leaned closer and slowly traced the curve of her ear with his tongue. He paused at her earlobe and took it in his mouth, gently nibbling on the delicate flesh with his teeth.  

Miranda gasped softly at the sensual sensation, and Haldir released her ear and looked into her eyes.  "And do you think my ears are strange?" he asked playfully.

Miranda smirked and giggled softly, "Of course not."

Haldir continued his careful exploration of his bride by kissing his way down her neck.  Her skin was soft and she smelled of lavender.  Haldir could feel her tiny fingers delving into his hair and he closed his eyes and moaned softly.  When he opened his eyes he was looking at her breasts.  He paused to stare a moment, admiring the curve, and the delicate pink nipples.  He kissed them, lightly at first, and then suckling on the pink buds that quickly formed peaks in his mouth.

Miranda was breathless in his arms and Haldir was quickly losing control over his arousal.  His hands explored her body as his lips continued their journey to her navel.  She was so tiny, much smaller than elvish women who tended to be tall and strong.  He put his hands on her waist and his fingers nearly touched.  But Miranda was far stronger than her appearance would suggest.  Her body was firm and fit no doubt from months of hard travel over rough terrain.  Her skin was white like milk, and soft like the breast of a dove.  He sat up on his knees, straddling her right leg and gazed at her.  He suddenly smiled, and Miranda had to ask.

"What?" she asked him.

"I cannot make love to you," he said in mock sincerity as he pointed to the mound of red curls between her legs.  "You will burn me with your fire."

Miranda rolled her eyes and Haldir laughed.  But his mirth quickly turned to ardor as he looked at her.  He moved slowly now, never taking his eyes from hers.  He moved up between her legs and gently covered her.  Miranda wrapped her arms around him and he buried his face in her neck.  

"_A'maelamin mela en coiamin,_" he whispered huskily.  "_Beloved love of my life,_" he repeated so she would understand.

"I love you," Miranda said. "_Amin mela lle_," she repeated in sindarin.

Haldir was touched by her use of his own tongue at such a tender moment.  He looked into her eyes, even as he positioned himself for their joining.  "And now I do wed thee, Miranda, my beautiful bride," he whispered.

"And I wed thee," Miranda said.  

Haldir kissed her, and Miranda could feel a firm pressure between her legs.  Instinctively, she moved her hips forward and spread her legs to receive him.  Haldir felt her movements, and suddenly thrust inside.  He felt something tear, and Miranda shuddered beneath him.  His eyes flew open and he instantly stilled.

"I have hurt you," he said in horror.

Miranda smiled up at him though a tear slipped from her eye and said, "It was unavoidable, and now you can finish marrying me."

Haldir kissed her and made love to her with all the gentleness and restraint he could manage.  It was difficult to keep his passion under control, but the effort was well worth it.  As they reached their climax together, Haldir felt something far greater than shared physical pleasure.  He had been touched by Miranda's soul, and the experience was staggering.  Afterward, they lay in each other's arms and rested.

"Wife," Haldir said.  "You have conquered me."

"I have done nothing but love you," she said, and then smiled and added, "Husband."

Haldir kissed her forehead and smiled.  "Rest now, my love," he said.  "Your kin are leaving early tomorrow, and you will want to see them off."

Miranda sighed, "I'm not that tired."

Haldir opened his eyes and smiled.  "I can remedy that."

"Promise?"

Haldir hugged Miranda and rolled to his back, taking her with him.  He looked up into her playful green eyes and kissed her.  "That, wife, is a promise."


	53. To Love A Woman

****To Love a Woman****

After the bride and groom left the feast, the party continued.  Ẻomer and the riders would be leaving in the morning, and they were reluctant for the celebration to end.  Ẻomer was having a discussion with the sons of Elrond, but Elladan was distracted by Izabel.  

"My good Elf, your companion is quite fair, but you have failed to answer my question," Ẻomer said.

"Forgive him, he has been smitten," Elrohir said quietly.  "You gaze upon my future sister-in-law."

"Well, congratulations then," Ẻomer said with a smile, "Alas that I do not have so fair a companion at this table."  

Ẻomer suddenly felt lonely in the midst of so many who were finding brides in Gondor.  He sighed and took another drink of ale.  He glanced around the room and gave his sister a smile.  She sat with her betrothed, Lord Faramir, and beside her were the Prince of Dol Amroth and…a vision.  Ẻomer was completely entranced by a woman so fair she stole his breath.  Her hair was dark and her eyes were a mysterious blue-gray.  He watched her as she smiled at something Imrahil said and then gracefully lifted her goblet to her full red lips.  She seemed suddenly aware of being watched and their eyes met.  The woman looked at him curiously and unwaveringly, but after a moment a blush darkened her cheeks, and she shyly looked away.  

Ẻomer turned to Elrohir and asked, "Who is yonder lady seated with the good Prince?"

"That is his eldest daughter, Lady Lothiriel," Elrohir said as he noted the King's interest. "She only arrived this morning."  Elrohir watched Ẻomer's expression as he gazed at her in admiration, and he just sighed.  Another warrior had discovered beauty, and soon Rohan would have a queen.

"Go and introduce yourself to her," Elrohir said.  "She has been watching you all evening."

Ẻomer looked at the Elf in surprise, "Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Indeed," Elrohir said lightly.  "As you will be leaving on the morrow, I suggest you go and make an impression."

Ẻomer finished the last swallow of ale and crossed the room to greet his sister.  He made a friendly comment to her and Faramir and then casually greeted Imrahil.  But Imrahil was not fooled by his demeanor, and knew at once what he was up to.

"My lord Ẻomer, allow me to introduce you to my joy, Lothiriel, my eldest child," Imrahil said with a smile.

Ẻomer took her offered hand, bowed and greeted her, "My lady is the fairest flower at the feast."

"Nay sir," Lothiriel said.  "None present could outshine the bride."

"My lady is too modest;" Ẻomer said lightly, "The bride has departed, and in this hall filled with fair folk there is no one to outshine the fair Princess of Dol Amroth."

  Imrahil smiled, for he liked Ẻomer, and approved of his obvious interest in his daughter.  "I believe I will go speak to Elessar," Imrahil said.  "Won't you take my seat and keep my daughter company while I am gone?"

"It would be my pleasure," Ẻomer said as he accepted the offered seat.  He gave Imrahil a nod as he left, and then looked back at the radiant beauty beside him.

"Tell me, my lord king, what is your country like?" Lothiriel asked politely.

"Moments ago I would have told you it was a fair land of rolling plains, surrounded by snow kissed mountains and filled with fine folk.  But now for me there is nothing fair or beautiful to compare with you, lady Lothiriel," he said seriously.

"You need not flatter me sir," Lothiriel said in annoyance.  "My father favors you."

"I am pleased to have his goodwill, but it would mean nothing if you do not like me," Ẻomer said.

"I neither like, nor dislike you King," she said.  "We have only met, and I know nothing about you save rumors of battle."

"Then walk with me in the courtyard under the stars and ask what you will," Ẻomer said.

Lothiriel looked into the eyes of the warrior King before her.  She saw sincerity in his eyes, and desire.  He seemed kind, but it was annoying to be judged for beauty alone.  She had little patience for men's flattery and praise.  But this King of Rohan seemed different than the other buffoons that came to her father's house spouting bad poetry to impress her.  There was something in his eyes that made her want to hear what he had to say.

"If my father grants me leave, I will walk with you," she said.

Ẻomer smiled in satisfaction, rose and offered her his hand.  Imrahil returned just as they stood.  "I would like the pleasure of your daughter's company for a walk in the courtyard, with your permission," Ẻomer said formally.

"Granted," Imrahil said with a smile.  Imrahil leaned down and whispered something to his daughter and then waved the pair off.

Ẻomer led her from the hall, and out to the courtyard where he quickly removed his cloak to wrap around her.  "Come sit by the fountain and ask me what you will," he said.

The pair sat and Lothiriel looked at him thoughtfully.  His golden hair was gleaming in the moonlight and he was quite handsome.  "What do you want of me?" she asked him.

"I want to know what you are thinking when you smile, or what makes you blush as you did in the hall when our eyes met.  I would know what brings tears to your eyes, and then I would dry your cheek and offer you comfort.  I wish to look into your eyes and see into your heart, and I hope to be there in time," Ẻomer said softly.

"Because I have a pretty face?" she asked.

"You are fair, my lady, fairer than any I have ever seen," Ẻomer said.  "But I have looked into your eyes, and I can see that you are much more than a lovely face.  I would know everything about you."

Lothiriel looked away and laughed softly.  "That would take more time than a short walk in the courtyard."

"It would take a lifetime," Ẻomer said seriously as he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it.

Lothiriel closed her eyes.  Why did this man affect her so powerfully?  She opened her eyes and he was looking at her intently.  She sat motionless, and Ẻomer reached over and gently touched her cheek.

"Do you dislike me, lady?" he asked. 

"No," she said breathlessly.

"Do you like me?" he pressed as he leaned closer.

"You seem nice," she said softly.  "My father likes you."

Ẻomer was within a breath of her lips.  "Do you think that you could love me, in time?" Ẻomer whispered.

Lothiriel looked into his eyes, wild and passionate yet gentle and searching.  She couldn't decipher the torrent of feelings that suddenly flooded her, but she heard herself say, "Yes."

Ẻomer kissed her tenderly, without demanding, but full of desire.  He did not touch her, save the hand he clasped.  He wanted this to be her choice, and it was.  She leaned into the kiss and her free hand clasped his.  Ẻomer quickly broke their kiss before he lost control of his desire.

"What is wrong?" she asked.

Ẻomer cringed, "I must return home, and I do not want to leave you."

"You have responsibility to your people," she said.  "You must go."

"Are you promised to anyone?" he asked.

"No," she said.

"If I speak to your father…" Ẻomer started to say, but she interrupted.

"Yes," she said.  "Speak to him."

Ẻomer kissed her again, and then he led her back to the hall.  Miranda had been right; Lothiriel was the woman he had been waiting for.  It was so obvious that he had known the moment he laid eyes on her.  It would take time, but he had found his queen, and he was ecstatic. Tomorrow would be far more difficult than he'd expected now.

*****

Elladan and Izabel were heading to the courtyard as Ẻomer and Lothiriel were heading inside.  The two men exchanged nods of greeting as they passed.  Elladan smiled to himself, remembering that not very long ago Ẻomer had looked at Miranda that way.

"I will miss you," Izabel said, breaking into his thoughts.

Elladan pulled her into a hug, "Not as much as I will miss you."

"But you will be reunited with your family," she said brightly.  "That will be good."

"Izabel, sweet," Elladan said nervously.  "I should tell you something about my family."

They sat down by the fountain, and Izabel looked at him expectantly.

Elladan sighed, "My father is called half Elven, and so was given a choice to live as an immortal, or as a mortal.  The same choice is given to his children.  My sister has chosen to marry the king, and has made a choice for mortality."

Izabel looked away suddenly.  She had not realized he was making this kind of choice.  She thought perhaps it was not acceptable, and that he might be ridiculed, but…mortality?

"Your father is broken hearted over her choice," Izabel said softly.  "And you would tell him about us…"

"I would," he said.  "And I would wed you on my return."

Izabel stood, "No."

Elladan quickly stood and put his hands on her shoulders, "This changes nothing; it was always thus, only now you know the full truth."

"Had I known before, I would have refused you," she said.  "You have a family that loves you.  Do not burn your bridges for me."

Elladan turned her to face him and he looked into her eyes.  "I would choose mortality either way, for without you, I would surely die of loneliness."  

"Why?  Why this choice?  Why me?" she asked with a hitch in her voice.

"Because I love you," he said softly.  "Elves are very steadfast creatures, we do not take love lightly, nor is it easily won."

Izabel's eyes grew misty, and a tear fell down her cheek.  "If I say yes, I am selfish," she said sadly.  "I love you too much to say yes."

"Oh, Izabel do not now choose to be cruel," he said as he kissed the tear from her cheek.  "I would die at your feet if you refused me now."

Izabel threw her arms around him and he wrapped her in the warmth of his arms and his cloak.  "I do not deserve such love as you have given me, I could not refuse you."

Elladan held her as though his very life depended on it.  He could not find the words to tell her how she deserved more than he could give.  He kissed the top of her head and a tear fell down his cheek.  His heart was torn between joy and sorrow.  He felt joy that she now knew the truth, and accepted his choice; and sorrow that he would be leaving her behind tomorrow.  

"I will miss you," he said.  "But I look forward to returning to my bride."

Izabel blushed, "When you return, there will be a wedding feast for the King and your sister.  It would not be proper to wed then, you must get your father's goodwill first."

Elladan closed his eyes and cringed.  She was right, of course, but he did not want to wait.  He opened his eyes and looked up to the tower where Haldir and Miranda's chamber was.  He was happy for them, but he was anxious for his own celebration.

"Elladan?" she asked.

"Yes, _Melamin_?" he said.

"Do you think he will like me?" she asked nervously.

"Yes," he said softly.  "My brother likes you, and he and my father are alike in many ways."  Izabel was unlike most women he'd met.  They were often vain and self indulgent, never thinking of others, but Izabel thought first of others.  She was more concerned with everyone else's needs than her own.  He admired that in her, but would gladly remind her that she also had value.  "Come, it is late," he finally said.  "I will escort you to your room."

At her door, Elladan knelt before her and kissed her hand.  "I will count the minutes until I can see thee again," he said.

"I will see you off in the morning," she said.  "You will see me then."

Elladan stood and looked down at her.  "In the morning it will not be appropriate to do this," he said as he took her in his arms and kissed her breathless.  

She was pinned against her door, and he felt every luscious curve pressed against him.  His thoughts drifted to a day in Ithilien when he would have given anything for a peek through the bushes at this beauty bathing.  His imagination would not do her justice, he knew, but for now that was all he had.  He broke their kiss and stepped back.  She looked up at him with a blush on her cheeks and lips full and red from his caress.  Her eyes were blazing with blue fire, no doubt reflecting the passion in his.  He wanted nothing more at this moment than to follow her into that room, but he could never dishonor her.

"Goodnight, my love," he said and started backing away.  He watched her open her door, but neither could tear their eyes away from each other.

"I will wait for your return," she said.  She stared after him, trying to memorize his features.  How did he so completely steal her heart?  As he finally disappeared around the corner, she entered her room.  Miranda was gone to the tower with her new husband.  Izabel smiled…_husband_.  Izabel couldn't wait to call Elladan husband, but wait she must for he was leaving.  She fell down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.  It was going to be very lonely here until he returned.


	54. Notes and Secrets

****Notes and Secrets****

The next morning, Ẻomer and the riders of Rohan were assembled and ready to ride.  The people of Minas Tirith were assembled in the streets to give them a grand send off.  The sons of Elrond were also there, and Izabel stood by and watched as her betrothed mounted up to ride.  Elrohir walked over to her and hugged her.

"I will deliver him back to you," Elrohir said.  "He will be insufferable without you, lady."

"I'll be fine," Elladan protested, but his eyes said otherwise.  He looked at Izabel and gave her a loving smile.

Izabel smiled to both of them, "I look forward to your return," she said and then looked at Elladan. "Greet your father for me."

Elrohir gave her a bow and then mounted up.  He turned to his brother and whispered, "You told her?"

"Yes," Elladan said.

"And?" 

"I had to beg her not to refuse me," he said.  

Elrohir looked at Izabel again, and could see the concern mixed with the love in her eyes.  He sighed, "I knew I liked her."

Aragorn descended the steps to where the riders gathered.  With him were Imrahil and his daughter.  Ẻomer walked over to bid them farewell.

"There is much to set to right in my realm, but I will return when all is prepared for the Fallen to return home," he said.  

"You are not merely my neighbor or friend, you are my brother, and are forever welcome in this land," Aragorn said.  The two kings embraced, and Ẻomer looked up the steps toward the courtyard where Ẻowyn and Faramir were.  

Imrahil walked toward Ẻomer, and hugged him also.  "I and my daughter look forward to your return," he said.

Ẻomer looked at Lothiriel and smiled.  Her father seemed most pleased when he spoke to him last night, and the matter of courting her was acceptable.  She blushed and smiled shyly.

"My lady," Ẻomer said and then bowed. "I will return soon."

He headed down the steps to wait for his sister, who also had someone to say goodbye to.

"I must leave to help my brother," she said.  "But we'll return soon to bring my uncle back to Edoras."

"I also have duties here," Faramir said.  "I will miss you."

"And I will miss you," she said.  Faramir kissed her, and then walked her down the steps to her waiting horse.

Ẻomer eyed him with annoyance for the public display, but finally smiled.  "I'll bring her back," he said.  

Miranda and Haldir finally made an appearance and headed down the steps to see them off.  Miranda walked over to Ẻomer who quickly dismounted and gave her a hug.  He whispered in her ear, "Are you happy, cousin?"

Miranda smiled and glanced back at Haldir.  "Oh yes.  So, you like the prince's daughter?"

Ẻomer released her and eyed her suspiciously, "I will have to get used to having a seer in the family."

They laughed, and Miranda hugged Ẻowyn and the riders rode out of the city.  The streets were lined with people who cheered as they went.  The king, his sister, the sons of Elrond and the knights and riders of Rohan departed, taking the northern road home.

*****

And so the glad days passed, and the companions of the ring remained in Minas Tirith, coming and going at will, and keeping company with the king.  Miranda and Haldir remained in the tower, partly because of the privacy, but also because Miranda knew Aragorn was lonely.  He had seen his labors come to an end, but his long awaited reward was not here. 

"How long do you wish to stay here?" Haldir asked her one morning.

Miranda snuggled closer to him and he put his arms around her.  "Until after the wedding," she said.  "Then we will go with Théoden to Edoras.  After that we will return to Lorien."

"You are sure that is what you want?" he asked as he combed his fingers through her wild morning hair.

"Yes, it is, and I think it is about time I learned to speak your language," she said seriously.  "And read and write it."

"That is a most ambitious idea," he said.  "I would be proud to teach you, but it is not necessary."

"I chose my home," she said.  "I will learn the language."

Haldir was pleased by her choices.  He promised to follow her anywhere, but he would have missed his Golden Wood if she had chosen somewhere else.  That she cared enough to learn his tongue touched him.  Not many humans had such a respect for his kind.  They were afraid of elves, but they rarely respected them.  Miranda was amazing.

In the days that followed, Haldir taught her a number of basic words, and spoke to her only in elvish.  Whenever they went to meals, Aragorn, Legolas and Gandalf would only speak to her in elvish.  Izabel quickly joined in on this opportunity and so Haldir had two students.  Izabel was a quick study, already understanding some of the words from being raised in Middle earth.  

Miranda, however, felt ignorant, and sometimes got frustrated, but she kept trying.  She'd hated taking Latin and French in school.  Language was just a boring class, but now, she really wanted to learn it, and it was difficult.  After a couple of weeks of Haldir's Language immersion, she was starting to communicate with a limited Sindarin vocabulary, but her patience demanded a break.

She woke early and could not face another Sindarin word.  She quietly rose and dressed in her riding clothes, and scrawled a quick note to Haldir.

_Haldir,_

_One more day of Sindarin and I shall go insane.  I am taking today off from all speech!  I'm taking Tempest out for a good ride in the hills and will return after lunch.  I love you._

_Miranda_

Miranda slipped out the door and down the tower stairs without running into anyone.  With a quick stop in the kitchen to grab some bread and cheese, she headed to the stables.  The stable master looked at her curiously, but quickly saddled her horse for her.  Miranda rode down to the gate that was nearly complete and spoke to the guard.

"I'm going for a ride in the hills," she said.  "I'll return after lunch."

"No escort, my lady?" he asked.  

"I will be fine," she said.  "I can take care of myself, and I won't be going far."

The gate guard didn't like it, but he knew who she was.  The Seer from the hill could no doubt look after herself.  "Very well," he said.  "If you have leave to go, I will not stop you." 

Miranda cringed when she realized, she didn't really have permission to leave.  She just smiled at the guard as she passed through the gate and headed toward the hills.  She gave Tempest a gentle kick and galloped across the Pelennor like a bat out of hell.  She laughed at the freedom she felt with the wind blowing through her hair and the rhythm of Tempest's hoof beats on the ground.  It had been a while since she had been outside the palace, and she noticed all the repairs to the walls and gate.  Aragorn was a good king, and people worked hard for him out of respect and pride.  Miranda shared that respect, and she wished there was something she could do to lighten his mood until Arwen arrived.  He wasn't really depressed, just a little down, and she hated to see him like that. 

*****

Haldir woke to an empty bed.  He sat up and looked around. "Miranda?"

Silence.

Haldir frowned at himself for not waking earlier.  She'd been gone for a while and he should have heard her.  He sighed and realized he was tired from teaching all day.  Between his wife and Izabel, he'd been very busy trying to teach them Sindarin.  Legolas was helping some, and Gandalf and Aragorn found it quite amusing.  Haldir had known for days that Miranda needed a break, but he'd wanted her to get comfortable with the language before calling a day off.  He dressed quickly, and then found her note on the table.  He opened it and frowned.  It was obviously writing, and her script was even attractive, but it was utter gibberish to him. 

He pocketed the note, and headed down to breakfast.  He would probably find her there, and he could ask her what the note said then.  When he entered the hall, Izabel greeted him and then looked at him in confusion.

"Where's Randi?" she asked.

Haldir frowned at the use of that offensive nickname, "_MIRANDA_ rose early," he said.  "I thought she would be here."

Aragorn was sitting with the members of the fellowship nearby and he looked up, "What's this about Miranda?"

"She was gone when I woke," Haldir said.  "I thought perhaps a dream…she sometimes likes to go for a walk.  Have any of you seen her?"

Gimli raised a brow, it was unusual for her to just run off without so much as a 'by your leave' from her husband.  "She didn't say anything to you?" Gimli asked.

"She left a note," he said with a frown, "But her writing is…strange."

"Let me see it," Gandalf said.  

Haldir gave him the note and Gandalf frowned as well.  "I really chose poorly when I hid her there," he said in annoyance.  "This writing is useless here! She has to learn everything over again."

"Let me see," Aragorn said.

Gandalf handed him the note, and Aragorn understood why she couldn't read Ẻowyn's letter.  He looked at it closely and smiled, "This must be your name, Haldir."  Aragorn held up the letter and pointed to the address line.

Haldir took it and looked at it.  Miranda must have needed a break worse than he thought.  He looked at Izabel, "Has she said anything to you?"

"She needed a break from study," Izabel admitted.  "She mentioned going for a ride."

Haldir pocketed the note and hung his head.  Of course, where else would she go?  Aragorn sat up and looked at Haldir seriously.  "She wouldn't just ride out alone, would she?"

Legolas just looked at Aragorn with a smirk and said dryly, "Why no, of course not, she'd never do that.  It's not like she's done it before…"

Gimli chuckled, but Aragorn just stood, "I'll meet you at the stables in ten minutes," he said to Haldir.  Miranda didn't understand the danger of riding alone.  It wasn't always because of enemies that he required the escort.  Riding in the hills was dangerous even for an expert rider.

"And you said it was getting boring here," Pippin said to Merry.

"I said nothing of the sort," Merry protested. 

Sam and Frodo just exchanged looks and laughed.

Haldir looked at Gandalf, and Gandalf rose to walk with him to the stables.  "Miranda just needed a little fresh air," Gandalf said.  "That is all."

"I would have taken her riding," Haldir said.  "She didn't have to sneak out."

Gandalf laughed.  "Miranda didn't sneak out, or she wouldn't have left the note.  She just wanted some time with her thoughts.  I have been watching these past weeks, and she is struggling."

"What do you mean?" Haldir asked, now very concerned.

"She is beginning to understand her gift, and it is hard to control," Gandalf said.  "She sees many things, and it is tiring for her."

"She should have told me," Haldir said.  "We promised each other that we would keep no secrets."

Gandalf sighed, "I'm going to tell you something now, and I want you to keep this a secret."

Haldir eyed him suspiciously, "From Miranda?"

"For now," Gandalf said.

Haldir stopped and looked at him for a moment before giving him a nod.

"Miranda is not like other humans," Gandalf said.  "Israfel was very old, as old as I," he said.

"Then Miranda is…" Haldir's eyes doubled in size.  "She is…"

"Immortal, like an elf," Gandalf said lightly.  "She can be killed, but she will not die or grow old."

"Why does she not know this?" Haldir asked.

"She's not ready to know this," Gandalf said.

Aragorn walked over to them, "Ready?"

"He is ready," Gandalf answered for him.  "Remember to keep this secret for now," he added quietly to Haldir.

"Until when?" Haldir asked.

"You will know," Gandalf said, and then he turned and headed back to the palace.

"What secret?" Aragorn asked as they entered the stable.

"What do you know about the _Hiri__ Nolwe_ legend?"

Aragorn furrowed his brow and then he said, "She is a counselor of many kings with wisdom beyond that of mortals, and she will be the guiding light in the fourth age."

"Beyond mortals," Haldir said thoughtfully.  "That is my secret, she is immortal, and does not know it."

Aragorn laughed, "I had wondered about that.  Come, let's find her."

The two saddled up and spoke to the stable master.  He confirmed that Miranda had left just before dawn.  The gate keeper also remembered seeing her head into the hills.  He begged forgiveness for allowing her to leave, but was quickly pardoned.  Both men knew that Miranda could be persuasive when she wanted something.  As they rode the way Miranda had gone, Haldir just hoped she was fine.  She was immortal, not indestructible.

*****

Miranda had found a quiet place to sit and think while Tempest drank from pool.  She leaned against a rock and closed her eyes, and a flood of visions washed over her like a tidal wave.  Images came so quickly it was physically painful to try and decipher them.  Her hands flew to her head and she doubled over in pain.

"Stop, stop, stop! Too much, stop!" she repeated like a mantra.  Then she saw a flash of something recognizable, and focused on it.  Everything else faded and she looked closely at a tree.  It was a white tree, though just a small one, like a sapling fruit tree.  It was a duplicate of the one in the courtyard that had long since died.  Miranda looked around it, where was it?  She focused harder, and realized it was very close.  This was it, the thing that would brighten Aragorn's spirits, a new tree for his courtyard.

She sat up and whistled at Tempest who was grazing by the pool.  He immediately perked up and headed toward her.

"We are going on a little adventure," she said as she stroked his muzzle.  "And I have no idea where we are going."

She mounted up and closed her eyes.  It was a desolate place, and high in the hills.  Miranda opened her eyes and looked to the mountain that towered over Minas Tirith.  That was her destination, and she doubted she'd be back before dark.


	55. White Tree

****White Tree****

On the road between Edoras and Minas Tirith, the escort of Arwen continued its journey.  They were led by the Sons of Elrond, and in their company were Celeborn and Galadriel and a number of Elves from Lorien.  Elrond and Arwen rode together with a number of Elves from Rivendell.  Among the riders from Lorien were Rûmil and Orophin, Haldir's brothers.  They had spoken little on the journey, but as the group made camp for the night, Orophin spoke to Elrohir.

"The lady Galadriel has implied that our brother will be in Gondor when we arrive," Orophin said.

"Haldir is staying in Minas Tirith," Elrohir said carefully.

Rûmil walked over to them and interrupted, "Is it true? Has our brother married?"

Elladan glanced at Elrohir and they both answered, "Yes."

Orophin smiled, "Then he has found happiness."

Rûmil just frowned, "A human bride," he said bitterly.  "Mother would have been horrified."

Orophin looked at his brother in annoyance, "Ignore my brother, he has not met many humans."

Elladan and Elrohir just left them to their discussion and joined their father and sister.  Elrohir leaned over to Elladan and whispered, "When are you going to tell him about Izabel?"

"I already know about Elladan's betrothal," Elrond said as he joined them by the fire.  His expression was unreadable, but they knew he was displeased.  He looked at Elrohir and said, "Do you have a bride in Gondor as well?"

"No, father," Elrohir said sarcastically.  "All the good women were already spoken for."

Arwen bit her lip and turned aside so Elrond wouldn't see her laugh.  It really wasn't very funny for him, and she knew that.  

Elrond sighed and looked at Elladan, "You are certain of this choice?"

"I love her father," he said seriously.  

"Must I lose all me children to love?" Elrond asked bitterly.  "What an evil, noble foe that robs my children of their future."

Elladan looked into the fire and said nothing.  Finally Elrond asked, "What is her name, this maiden who has snared your heart?"

Elladan looked at his father hopefully and smiled, "Izabel."

"Izabel," Elrond repeated thoughtfully.  "Very well," he conceded dejectedly.  Elrond rose and joined Galadriel and Celeborn at the other fire.

Elladan knew that was all the acceptance he was going to get. _Very well._

"Well, that was fun," Elrohir said lightly.

Arwen and Elladan both looked at him with annoyance, and Elrohir just said, "What?"

At the other fire, Elrond sighed and just stared at the fire.

"We cannot make their choices for them," Celeborn said.

"I know," Elrond said.  

"Our age is ending, and theirs begins," Galadriel said.

"Their time is so short, how will they accomplish anything?" Elrond asked in frustration.

"They will have victories and failures and they will learn," Galadriel said.  "And they will have a guide."

"Miranda is not what I'd call a guide," Elrond said.  "She is a child."

"No longer," Galadriel said, "She is a woman grown, matured by her journey, and married.  She is ready for the coming Age."

Celeborn looked across the camp to Haldir's brothers who were in the midst of a heated argument.  "Not all are pleased by this news."

"Miranda will change their minds," Galadriel said.  "I have watched her in my mirror, and I am pleased with her progress."

"And what of my children?" Elrond asked. 

"They will have families, and will help to strengthen the line of men," Galadriel said.  "Be at peace."

Elrond closed his eyes and cringed, his son and his daughter.  

*****

Miranda rode over rough and rocky trails, if you could even call them trails.  It was late afternoon, and she knew she must be getting close to the place where the white tree was.  There was a snowy trail that headed up over a ridge and she followed it.  Tempest started losing his footing, but he kept on.

"Please, boy," she said softly to her steed. "I need to get up there."

They made it and the trail leveled off, but was very narrow and slippery.  She rode slowly and searched above and below for the elusive tree.  Then she saw it!

On a narrow ledge still half covered in snow, thirty feet below was the tree.  It grew right out of the rocky ground where no living thing should be.  Miranda carefully dismounted and looked for a safe way down.  The rocks on the trail were loose, and Tempest was getting nervous.  A sudden tumble of loose gravel, and he neighed nervously and reared up.  Miranda screamed and tumbled down the side of the mountain and landed hard on the ledge.  

She opened her eyes and saw that she was lying beside the tree, which was all that kept her from rolling off the ledge and falling several hundred feet. Up on the trail, Tempest was running back the way she had come.  Her body ached, and her lids grew heavy as darkness took her.  _I guess I won't be home by dark_, she thought.

*****

"Why would she come this way?" Haldir asked in confusion.  "I would not choose this trail for a quiet ride."

"I do not know," Aragorn said, "but she was riding with urgency.  No one was chasing her, but she was driving Tempest up this mountain as though her life depended on it."

Haldir felt a knot in his stomach.  Where was she?

Suddenly, Tempest came running toward them, rider less.  Aragorn quickly maneuvered his horse to intercept the runaway.  He caught the reins and started soothing the frightened horse with calming words.

"Where is she?" Haldir asked with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Up there," Aragorn said, and he gave his horse a kick and drove up the mountain, leading Tempest.  He was just as worried as Haldir was.  It was getting dark, and he did not want to break off the search until she was found, but up here, he would have no choice.  

They reached a narrow trail, and Tempest refused to continue.  He reared up, and then stood firm.  Haldir scanned the trail ahead, and then happened to look down and spotted her.

"There, on the ledge," Haldir said with a crack in his voice.

Aragorn looked and knew it would not be easy to retrieve her.  The ledge was narrow, and the rocks were unstable.  "Oh, little sister, how did you manage to wind up there?" he asked.

"I'll go down there," Haldir said.  "You can hook the rope to your saddle."

Aragorn considered the plan and then he said, "It is a good plan, but you are much better at soothing horses, and they do not like this trail.  I will go."

It was agreed, and so they positioned Aragorn's horse above the ledge, and Haldir kept the beast calm while Aragorn went down to Miranda.  He found his footing on the narrow ledge, and knelt beside her.

"Miranda," he said softly, so he wouldn't startle her.  "Miranda, are you all right?"

Miranda opened her eyes, "_Vedui'_," She said casually.  "_Quel undome_."

Her feeble attempt at humor had disarmed his 'you shouldn't ride alone' speech, but Aragorn was a little annoyed by her casual response.  The fall could have been fatal, and she was making jokes.  "_Greetings and good evening?_ Is that all you have to say? What did you think you were doing riding alone up here of all places?"

"I wanted to find your tree," she said softly as she turned toward it. 

Aragorn had been so worried about her he had not even seen it.  He gasped.  "You have found it," he said in astonishment.  "You have found a sapling of the line of Nimloth fair, oldest of trees!  How does it come here?"

"That is good, right?" Miranda asked. "This is important, right?"

"Oh, yes, Miranda," he said as a tears threatened, "It is good, and important," he paused and looked her over for injuries. "Are you hurt?"

"A little sore, perhaps," she said.  "Is Haldir very angry that I didn't make it back when the note said?"

Aragorn chuckled, "Your husband could not decipher your writing," he said.  "We have followed your trail all day."

Miranda bit her lip and closed her eyes, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I forgot about that.  He must have been worried."

Aragorn helped her up, "We were both worried.  Can you climb up?"

"Yes," she said as she took the rope.

"Then go reassure him you are well, I will collect the tree," he said.

When Miranda reached the trail above, Haldir wrapped his arms around her and cried.  "_Oh my sweet beautiful crazy wife_," he said in Sindarin.  "_What a chase you have led us on_."

"_Amin hiraetha_," she said.  "_I'm so sorry;_ I think I need to learn to write."

"Apologizing in two languages now?" Haldir chuckled. "What did your note say?" Haldir asked.

"Oh, something about going insane if I didn't get a break," she said.  "I only meant to ride up to the pool and back, but I had this vision…"

Aragorn reached the trail with the white tree in tow.  Haldir immediately recognized it and its significance to Gondor.  He gave his wife another squeeze, "Let's get off this trail and find a safe place to camp."

"That's a good idea," Aragorn agreed.  "We can't safely ride back tonight."  Aragorn carefully wrapped the roots of the tree in his cloak and mounted up.  "I owe your wife a debt of gratitude for this."

"Consider it a token of my gratitude for rescuing me from a very long fall," Miranda said.

They made camp in a safer, if still a bit desolate spot.  Haldir had insisted Miranda try and sleep after her adventure, but he was distracted by his thoughts and sleep eluded him.  He and Aragorn sat by the fire and talked.

"What is it like being married to the _Hiri Nolwe_?" Aragorn asked.

"She doesn't think of herself that way," Haldir said, "And neither do I, usually.  Today was a reminder."

"Yes," Aragorn agreed.  "I wonder if she even understands the value of this little tree to Gondor and to me."

"She would not know all the history behind it, but she knows it is important to you," Haldir said.  "That is what drove her up here, her love for her brother and king."

"I can never repay her for the gifts she has given me," Aragorn said seriously.  "It is hard to believe she is the same girl I found sleeping in the forest only last fall."

"She has grown in strength and power," Haldir said, "I have seen it, yet she holds on to her childlike innocence."

Aragorn watched the Elf as he looked across the fire to his sleeping wife.  He had known since they left Helm's Deep that Haldir was in love with Miranda.  The bond between them had grown strong in the month since their wedding, and Aragorn longed to see his own bride.

Haldir sighed and looked at Aragorn.  "I love my brothers, and my home, and the friends I have made over the past age, but I have never truly known love until I found Miranda."

"There is a lady who has taught me love," Aragorn said.  "And I miss her."

"The journey is long," Haldir said.  "She will be here soon."

Aragorn nodded and bid his friend goodnight.  Haldir went and lay by Miranda, covering her with his cloak and putting a protective arm around her.  Miranda shifted and snuggled closer to him and Haldir smiled.

"_Amin mela lle_," she whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back.  Haldir could not believe he had finally found the bride his mother had promised.  Miranda was so much more than he had expected, and Gandalf's revelation was still a shock.  He was husband to the guiding light of the fourth age.  He looked at her curled up in his arms like an enchantress.  What had he done to deserve the love of this incredible woman?

*****

Early the next morning, Haldir was awakened by Miranda shaking in his arms.  He sat up, but she was still asleep.  Aragorn was already up, tending the horses, and he noticed the panic on Haldir's face.

"Miranda, wake up," Haldir said.

Miranda suddenly sat up, terrified.  Her breathing was heavy and she was confused and disoriented.  

"Are you all right?" Haldir asked her.

Miranda looked at him as though he was a stranger, and then she seemed to return to herself and recognized him.  "Good morning… I mean _quel amrun_."

"No, no language study today," Haldir said seriously.  "What is wrong?"

"Just an old memory," Miranda said.  "No scary visions."

"Your childhood again?" Haldir asked, barely keeping his anger under control.  He would cheerfully kill whoever had mistreated her, if he could find them.

Miranda quickly shrugged it off and got up.  "It was nothing," she said.  "We should get back so we can plant that tree.  It's not good for its roots to be exposed like that."

Aragorn glanced at Haldir who frowned, but gave him a nod.  It was a convenient excuse to get out of a discussion, but important nonetheless.  They mounted up and rode back to the city in relative silence.  Haldir and Miranda stayed in the courtyard as strong men labored to carefully and reverently uproot the old tree.  It was carried outside the city and left in tact.  In its place, Aragorn planted the new tree.  There was rejoicing in the city for the restoration of the white tree.

Miranda went to Aragorn after the work had been done.  "Now you are ready to get married," she said.  "Arwen is drawing near, and the wedding will be midsummer's day."

"That is only six days hence," Aragorn said in excitement.  He hugged her and said, "Thank you, for all you have done, thank you."

Miranda smiled as her king ran off to make arrangements for his bride's arrival and the wedding.  Haldir joined her and they stood gazing at the tree.  "You ready to tell me about it?" Haldir asked her quietly.

"It was a long time ago," she said.

"Not so long," he said.  "If it steals your sleep, I would hear the tale."

Miranda knew he was right.  They walked in the courtyard and she told him about the Carvers and the memories that occasionally haunted her sleep.  It was not for herself that she worried, but Kevin.  She wished she knew what had happened to him after the children were all sent away.

"Think of him, and perhaps you will see where he is now," Haldir suggested.  "You are a seer, you know."

"I have tried," Miranda said sadly.

"Go and speak with Mithrander and see if he cannot help you," Haldir said.  "Once you know what became of the child, your dreams will go away."

Miranda nodded, and Haldir sent her on her way.  The sooner this was done, the sooner she would be able to rest.  Besides, he needed time to get over his anger.  He wanted to meet this 'Mr. Carver'.  A man that beats children deserves like treatment, especially if one of those children was Miranda.   


	56. The King's Bride

****The King's Bride****

Miranda stood before the door to Gandalf's house.  She was trying to get up the courage to knock when the door opened.

"It is about time you came to visit," Frodo said brightly.  "Come inside and rest!"

Miranda smiled and followed him in.  Everyone in the fellowship was there, lingering around the table and talking.  

"We heard you had a little adventure and didn't even invite us," Pippin accused.

"Sorry, it was an unplanned adventure," Miranda said as she took a seat by Legolas.

"That is by far the best kind of adventure to have," Merry said with authority.  "Tell us all about it."

"I think Miranda came by for another reason," Gandalf said.

"It can wait," Miranda said quickly.  "I would like to tell the story."

"Excellent," Gimli said.  "Her last story was most delightful."

Miranda told them about her vision of the tree, and her clumsy fall while trying to retrieve it.  Gandalf sat quietly and listened, making no comments.  After eating a light meal at the insistence of the Hobbits, the fellowship dispersed and Miranda had chance to talk to Gandalf alone.

"I am having trouble controlling my sight," Miranda admitted.  "I hoped you could help me."

"Wizards and seers are different," Gandalf said.  "You will have to learn control on your own."

Miranda frowned, "I thought as much, but perhaps you can help with something else."

"What?" Gandalf asked as he took a puff from his pipe.

"Before I came here, I lived with a family," she began.  "There was a boy there, and I want to know what happened to him, but I can't see him."

"Your sight is focused here, for this is your home," Gandalf said.  "You must refocus, and then you will be able to see him."

Miranda nodded, and closed her eyes.  Gandalf spoke softly and evenly, reminding her of landmarks and places from her past.  She pictured San Francisco on a sunny day, and the house she had once occupied.

Legolas was about to head out the front door when he saw Gandalf and Miranda, and he paused in the doorway and watched.

"Can you see it?" Gandalf asked.

Miranda smiled, "Yes, the house is there and …yuck, the school…"

"Good, now think of your friend, and you should be able to see him," Gandalf instructed.

Miranda thought of the sweet little boy she'd fought so hard to protect.  He had been four when she'd left, so he should be about nine now.  She saw a house with a dog playing in the backyard, and then she saw Kevin.  He was playing in the yard with the dog, and then a woman walked out.

_"Kevin, leave Chip alone and come eat your lunch," she said with a smile.  "You can play when you're finished._

_"Aw, mom," Kevin whined._

_"Sorry, champ, those are the rules," she said._

Miranda smiled, "I can see him, he's okay," she said as a tear fell down her cheek.  "I was so worried, but he's okay."  She opened her eyes and looked up at Gandalf.  "Thank you, Gandalf."  She stood and hugged him, and Gandalf smiled.

"Any time, Miranda," he said warmly.

Legolas felt a knot in his chest.  All that trouble just to check on an old friend.  He smiled and quietly left.  For just a moment, he felt jealous of Haldir.

*****

And the few days passed, and one morning a rider galloped into the city to announce a great company of fair folk were approaching.  Haldir and the fellowship were visiting with Aragorn when the news was delivered.

"Let's go down to meet them," Aragorn said.

And so on the eve of Midsummer, they rode down from the northern road to the gates of Minas Tirith.  Elladan and Elrohir led them, carrying a silver banner.    Behind them was the household of Rivendell, followed by Celeborn and Galadriel and their house along with many fair folk of Lorien.  Haldir's brothers were among them, and they searched the crowd for their long lost kinsman.  And last in the procession rode Master Elrond, mighty among Elves and men, carrying the scepter of Annuminas, and beside him rode his daughter Arwen, Evenstar of her people.

Then Aragorn greeted his guests and Elrond surrendered the scepter and placed his daughter's hand in the hand of the King.  They went up into the citadel, and on Midsummer's day, just as Miranda had foretold, King Elassar married Arwen Undomiel and the tale of their long waiting and labors was come to fulfillment.

*****

Haldir greeted his brothers when they arrived, but Miranda was conspicuously absent.  She wanted them to have their reunion without the awkwardness of her presence.  They embraced each other, and Rûmil was the first to speak.

"_Lle holma ve' edan_," he said to Haldir bitterly.  "Or should I use the common speech so you will understand? _You smell like a human_."

Orophin punched Rûmil in the arm. "Enough! He is our brother, and she is his wife.  Do you think just anyone could win his heart?"

"No," Rûmil admitted quietly.  "But a human wench?"

"Take care with your temper, brother," Haldir warned.  "You will go too far."

"Well, where is she?" Rûmil challenged.  "Show her to us."

Orophin elbowed Rûmil and politely said, "I would like to meet my new sister-in-law."

Haldir sighed.  This was not the introduction he'd hoped for, or expected.  Miranda had known this was going to happen, that is why she found a reason to be elsewhere.  He might as well get this over with.

"She is celebrating with the rest of the fellowship in the King's hall," Haldir said as he led them in that direction.  They walked through the courtyard in silence, until finally Rûmil spoke up.  

"She is the woman that traveled with the Ring bearer?" he asked.

"Yes," Haldir answered simply.

"The seer, with red hair, whom you taught swordsmanship?" Orophin clarified.

Haldir rolled his eyes and repeated, "Yes."

"Hmm," Orophin said thoughtfully.  "She was quite fair for a human."

Haldir frowned at that comment, but smiled again when they entered the hall and he saw his wife.  She was greeting the newly arrived guests, and Haldir led his brothers to her.  She turned and smiled, and her beauty nearly took his breath away.  She wore a fine gown of rich green, and her hair was pulled back with dozens of tiny white flowers weaved in it.

"Here is Miranda, my wife," he said proudly to his brothers.  And then he turned to Miranda, "And these are my brothers, Rûmil and Orophin."

Miranda smiled to them, "It is so good to finally meet you.  Haldir speaks of you often."

Orophin stepped forward and hugged her, "Welcome to the family."

Rûmil just observed her a moment, lost in thought.  She was not what he'd expected, but he needed a little time to get used to the idea.  Orophin released her and Miranda looked at Rûmil expectantly.  He gave her a half smile and a nod, and so Miranda returned his reserved greeting.

Elrohir interrupted them, "Sorry to interrupt," he said. "Miranda, Aragorn wants to introduce the _Hiri Nolwe_ to the other guests."

Miranda cringed, and Rûmil watched her response carefully.  "Must he insist on using that title?  My name is Miranda."

"You must get used to it," Haldir said.

"If I have to have a title, I'd much rather be known as Haldir's wife than some legend," she said more to herself than anyone else as she followed Elrohir over to the King.

Rûmil cocked a brow and looked at Haldir intently, "_Hiri Nolwe?_"

"Gandalf has confirmed it," Haldir said.

"Well, that is a different matter entirely," Rûmil said.

Haldir lost his patience with his brother and was angry, "Accept her because she is my wife," he said firmly.  "I love _her_, not her titles or her gifts, but _her._"  

Rûmil knew he had crossed the line, and Haldir put him in his place.  He looked at his older brother and could see the fire in his eyes.  "She is your wife," he finally said, "My sister-in-law and kin.  I will treat her as a sister."

Haldir nodded, satisfied that the matter was settled.  He looked back at Miranda who was speaking with Gandalf, Galadriel and Elrond.  It was strange to see her in such grand company, yet she belonged there.  They were the keepers of the rings, and she was the Guiding Light of the Fourth Age.  All her shyness was gone, and she stood among the greats of Middle Earth with confidence.  He was so proud of her.

"You have grown into yourself," Galadriel said.  "I am pleased with your accomplishments."

"I merely do what seems right and sometimes it works out," Miranda said with a smile.  "I am only human, after all."

Galadriel's eyebrows shot up, and Gandalf cleared his throat.

"You are the Seer of the Fourth Age," Elrond said.  "You are only half human."

"Gandalf, did you not tell her about Israfel's heritage?" Galadriel asked.

"I thought she needed time…" Gandalf started to say.

Galadriel rolled her eyes at Gandalf and looked at Miranda.  "Come, child.  There is much to tell you."  She and Miranda left the hall and went to the courtyard.

"There goes your wife," Orophin said to Haldir.

"That is not a surprise, I expected her to be busy when you arrived," Haldir said.

"I think I will like her," Orophin said thoughtfully.

Haldir chuckled, "And what of _ruthear_ over there?" he nodded to where Rûmil stood alone, brooding.

"Oh, he's not _angry,_ he just hates to be proven wrong," Orophin said. "He'll come around."

Out in the courtyard, Galadriel explained to Miranda the full truth of her heritage.  

"Israfel was not human," she explained.  "He was not a wizard like Gandalf or Saruman, but he was of the same race, old beyond reckoning and wise."

"Not at the end," Miranda said sadly.  "He was broken and lost."

"Yes, that was his fate," Galadriel said.  "You are the child of an ancient and powerful race.  You are more like elves than men, but you are neither and will be alone here.  Soon the Keepers will be leaving these shores, and you will be the one that men will come to for guidance and wisdom."

"I do not want that responsibility," Miranda said in horror.  "No one told me about that, I'm not like you!"

Galadriel smiled, "That is precisely the answer I would have expected.  Your reluctance belies the statement, Miranda.  You are wise enough to know you do not have all the answers.  When wisdom is required of you, you will have it."

"All I wanted was a quiet life with my husband," Miranda said softly.

"And you shall have that," Galadriel said.  "I am glad to see you two together, for long has he waited for you."

"I don't understand," Miranda said. 

"Haldir's mother looked into my mirror before she departed over the sea. Her wish was for the happiness of the sons who remained in Lorien.  For Haldir she saw a bride, and that bride was you.  Do you think there were not other Elves that could have taught you the use of a blade?"

Miranda smiled at Galadriel's sneaky matchmaking.  "Your people are a mystery to me," Miranda said.  "How will Middle Earth continue when you have taken your wisdom across the sea?"

"There will be a new line of Kings, which you helped establish," Galadriel said.  "And they will have your guidance."

"What must I do?" Miranda asked.

"Choose your home and raise your family.  When you are needed, you will know," Galadriel said.  "Now come, let us rejoin the King."

"So, Haldir won't give up his immortality for me?" Miranda asked finally.

"No, you will both endure the ages for as long as you choose to remain on these shores," Galadriel said.  They entered the hall, and Miranda went to Haldir.

"I have something to tell you later," she said cryptically.  

Haldir smiled.  He could only imagine what she might have learned from Lady Galadriel.

*****

The next day, at the wedding feast, Elladan brought Izabel to Elrond.  She was afraid to meet him, but Elladan assured her that his father approved.  Elrond looked at her with kindness in his eyes, and after a moment he smiled.  

"You have won the heart of my son," he said to her.  "Now that I see you, I can understand his choice."

Izabel blushed, but could not find her voice in the presence of Lord Elrond.  

Elladan bowed to his father and led Izabel away.  Elrond sighed and took his seat by Galadriel.  "She is a mouse," he said.

"And she thinks you are a cat," Galadriel said with a hint of humor.

"I was polite," Elrond said defensively. 

"Accept it," Celeborn said seriously.  

"I have another son," Elrond said.  "Perhaps he will join me when we sail."  He gazed across the room to where his sons sat with Miranda, Haldir, and Elladan's betrothed.  He knew when he left Middle Earth it would be alone.

His sons had been inseparable from birth.  If Elladan chose to remain here, then Elrohir would choose the same, with or without a human bride of his own.  He took comfort in the thought that his children would be here for each other, even if he could not.  There would be grandchildren, and he would not see them. His children would die, and be parted from him forever.  In the midst of his daughter's joy, Elrond's heart was desolate.  But he would not deprive his son of his celebration.  When the King's rejoicing was concluded, Elrond would arrange a gathering for Elladan and Izabel.  If that was his son's choice, then so be it.

Miranda watched the formalities of the feast with a smile.  It was very similar to her wedding day, but the titles were much more impressive.  Aragorn was practically beaming, he was so happy, and Arwen was a flawless beauty, easily the most beautiful bride ever.  Aragorn and Arwen took their leave of the feast and the celebration wore on.  Poor Izabel looked sick, so Miranda tried to put her at ease.

"He is always like that," Miranda said.

"What?" Izzy asked.

"Lord Elrond," Miranda clarified.  "A very intimidating Elf, but very kind.  Don't let him scare you."

"He hates me for taking his son away," Izabel said, "I can see it in his eyes."

"No," Miranda said seriously.  "The world is changing, and not all the changes are to his liking.  He loves his children, and does not want to give them up."

"As I said…" Izabel started to say.

"The choice was his, you did not even know about it," Miranda said.

"I know now," Izabel said.  

Elladan tried not to look like he was listening, but it was hard.  Miranda was helping, but his father had not made a very good impression.  

"Forget about it for now and enjoy the celebration," Miranda said.  "Everything will work itself out, you'll see."

Izabel nodded, and tried to enjoy the evening.  Just having Elladan back was wonderful, but she worried about what would happen next.  She did not want to be the cause of trouble in his family.

Izabel sighed and whispered to Elladan in Sindarin, "_It is late and I'm tired.  Would you like to walk me to my room?_"

Elladan's eyebrows shot up and he looked at Izabel in shock, "_You speak Sindarin and never told me?_"

Miranda laughed and answered for her, "_Haldir taught us while you were away_," she said.  "_Izabel has picked it up faster than I, but there is still much to learn_."

Elladan looked into Izabel's eyes with admiration and smiled.

"_It was supposed to be a surprise_," Izabel said.

"I'll walk you to your room," Elladan said formally.  He led her out of the hall and they stood in front of her door a moment before he finally spoke.  "I love you, Izabel, and I am pleased that you would learn my language."

"I hope I didn't make any mistakes," she said.  "I'm still learning."

"You speak well," Elladan said. He gave her a kiss and hugged her.  "I have missed you."

"And I have missed you," she admitted.

"Soon we will have our own wedding," he said.  "But now I must bid you goodnight."

Izabel watched him go before she entered her room.  She smiled, pleased with herself for having surprised him with her new language skills.  She couldn't wait to see him again.


	57. A Wedding and a Funeral

****A Wedding and a Funeral****

A week had passed since the wedding of the King, and the Elves rode into the hills early in the morning.  Aragorn and Arwen went with them, along with the members of the fellowship.  Elladan rode with his father and brother, and Izabel rode with Haldir and Miranda.  In a quiet glen by a quiet pool, surrounded by trees, there was a tent set up.  The fair company gathered and Lord Elrond addressed them.

"My son has chosen a bride, and we gather to celebrate with him," he said.  

Elladan stood by his father and watched as Haldir led Izabel to him.  He placed her hand in Elladan's, and the couple turned to face Lord Elrond.

 "Fair lady, I give you my son," Elrond said.  He wrapped a ribbon around their hands and spoke a few words that Izabel didn't understand, and then everyone cheered.

Galadriel stood and raised her goblet, "To the bride and groom."

And there was a unanimous echo, "To the bride and groom!"

The Elvish celebration was a little different than the weddings of Gondor.  There was music and singing in the quiet forest setting.  As the day wore on, the company prepared to leave, but Elladan and Izabel would remain, spending their wedding night in the bridal tent that his family had prepared for them.

Miranda hugged Izabel and then joined the company to depart.  She was happy for her friend, and yet sad for Lord Elrond who saw the wedding as an end to another of his children.  

When all had departed, Elladan turned to Izabel and kissed her.  "And now our time has come."

Izabel blushed, "A wedding tent," she said with a smile.

"It is our way," Elladan said.  "The forest is the proper place to wed."

He took her hand and led her inside.  It was very comfortable, with a soft bed laid out with plush furs and blankets.  There were lamps lit, and a stringed instrument propped against the bed.  A trunk sat in the corner, and on it was a tray of fruit and bread and wine.  Izabel took in the sight of her elvish wedding tent, and smiled.

Elladan stood behind her and gently probed her soft hair for the pins that held it up.  Izabel closed her eyes as her hair fell in long cascades down her back.  His fingers gently combed the tangles from her hair and then traveled down to where her bodice was tied.  He smiled as she softly gasped when he tugged on the ribbons.  Her gown hung loosely on her, and he whispered softly.

"You are shaking," he said.  

"I am nervous," she said softly. 

Elladan bent down and kissed her neck.  "Don't be nervous," he said.  "This is my first time too."

Izabel blushed and Elladan turned her to face him.  She shyly looked at the ground and twirled the end of one of her ribbons around her finger.  Elladan smiled at the fetching picture she presented.  He turned aside a moment and took off his cloak and sword.  He sat on the bed and removed his boots and shirt before he spoke to her again.

"You really don't need that gown," he said with a smirk.

Izabel turned and saw him sitting there in nothing but his trousers.  She'd never seen a man without his shirt off unless they were seriously wounded.  He was lean and well muscled, and very attractive as he gazed at her with unmasked desire burning in his eyes.  Izabel timidly walked over to him, and he playfully tugged on her skirt.  The gown slipped off her shoulders and fell right to the floor leaving her standing in a very sheer chemise.  

"_Tula sinome_," he said with a devilish smile. "_Come here._"

Izabel blushed and sat beside him on the bed.  He took her in his arms and lay down with her.  His hands gently pressed her against him as he kissed her passionately.  He could feel her breasts through the thin fabric, and he was quickly aroused.  He broke their kiss and whispered huskily, "Let me remove this."  He pulled her chemise up over her head and stared at her appreciatively.

"You are so beautiful," he said.  

Izabel blushed and Elladan laughed.  "And still shy, even with your husband?"

Izabel looked at him with laughter in her eyes and said, "But we are not married yet."

Elladan's eyes burned with passion at her reminder of his own words.  "No, we are not until we have joined bodies," he said.  "But I would not rush you, for a woman it is painful the first time."

Izabel hooked a finger in the waistband of his trousers and looked at him with love and trust.  "I trust you," she said.  "I know you will be careful."

Elladan loosened the ties on his pants and removed them.  It was a relief, for his arousal had him straining against the fabric.  Isabel's eyes grew huge at the sight of his… manhood, er… Elfhood.  She took in a sharp breath and looked at him nervously.

He lay beside her and whispered soothingly, "Only when you're ready."

He forced himself to relax and explored her body with his hands.  He wanted to learn every curve, every inch of her.  He propped himself up on his hand and looked at her in wonder.  His free hand caressed first one breast and then the other.

Izabel moaned softly at the sudden waves of pleasure his attentions caused.  As his hand drifted toward the soft curls between her legs, he bent down and gently suckled her breast.  Her hands plunged into his hair and Elladan moaned with delight.  His fingers gently explored the soft folds of flesh hidden by golden curls.  Her body bucked with pleasure, and she whispered breathlessly, "I am ready."

Elladan didn't need to be told twice.  He covered her and carefully positioned himself for their joining.  Izabel clung to him, and closed her eyes in anticipation, but he waited.  After a moment, she opened her eyes and looked at him questioningly.

"What is wrong?" she asked.  "Am I doing something wrong?"

Elladan smiled down at her and said, "No my sweet, but I would gaze into your eyes when we wed.  I would carry the memory of this moment with me always."

Izabel looked at him steadily and said, "My eyes are open, and I am not afraid.  Marry me, Elladan."

Her simple words pierced his heart and broke the last shred of his control and he thrust inside.  He felt her maiden's barrier tear and he flinched, but her eyes remained focused on his and her loving expression never wavered.   He was so moved by her love and trust; he could not speak, though his eyes were full of questions.

"I love you, husband," she said breathlessly as a single tear slipped down her cheek.

He closed his eyes and kissed her as he began to move within her.  She held him close and quickly learned to mirror his movements.  As they reached the pinnacle together, Elladan looked into her eyes, and saw her overwhelming love.

They lay in each other's arms as the waves of pleasure slowly subsided, and Elladan gazed at her in awe and said, "That was unbelievable."

Izabel smiled and blushed.

Elladan rolled to his back, carrying her with him.  She looked down at him with laughter in her eyes and Elladan was immediately aroused again.  

"Perhaps if we do that again, it would be easier to believe," Izabel suggested.

"An excellent idea," Elladan said with a grin.  "I hoped you would feel that way."

*****

Only three days had passed since Elladan and Izabel's wedding when Ẻomer returned to Minas Tirith.  There was a welcome celebration, and a feast was served.  

The next morning Théoden was brought out of the tombs of Rath Dinen.  His body was carried on a golden bier through the city in silence, and was then placed on a cart draped in garlands of flowers.  Merry, as Théoden's squire, rode on the cart and kept the arms of the king.  Riding in escort of the fallen king was a great company.  Ẻomer and the knights of Rohan rode before the fallen King with King Elessar and Arwen.  Prince Imrahil, his daughter Lothiriel, and Lord Faramir also rode with them along with the Dunedain.  The Elves rode with them, and Gandalf rode with the fellowship of the ring.  Miranda and Haldir rode with Elladan, Izabel and Elrohir and the Elves. 

The journey was long, taking fifteen days, and Miranda was not feeling well.  She had not had so much as a sniffle since she came to Middle Earth, but she just knew she had the flu.  She was careful about what she ate, and managed to hide it well. No one seemed to notice, and she was thankful.  She was already nervous about returning to Edoras as Théoden's granddaughter and did not want to draw any more attention to herself. 

At last they came to Edoras, and all rested.  At his funeral, Théoden was laid in a stone house with his arms and many fair things.  A minstrel sang of his heritage and accomplishments, and his valiant end at the gates of Minas Tirith.  Merry stood before the burial mound and wept, for in the short time he had known Théoden, he loved him like a father.  So the funeral ended, and the guests returned to Meduseld, all except Miranda who sat by Théoden's mound and cried.  Haldir waited for her, but she told him to go.  It had been so easy to deny caring about a family she barely knew, but confronted by the loss, she broke down.

She looked at the door to the tomb and finally told Théoden what she wished she could have said when he was alive.  "I love you grandfather, and I miss you," she whispered.

She hung her head and sobbed again, but stopped when she heard the snort of a horse.  She looked up, and before her stood Théoden, dressed in his royal armor, standing beside his great horse Snowmane who was also slain at the gates.

"And I love you, granddaughter," he said.

"Théoden?" she asked in surprise.

He smiled at her and then mounted his horse.  "I ride to the halls of my fathers, now, but I will be watching over this land I love."  He paused and looked at her with sorrow in his eyes and added, "Forgive me…"

Miranda interrupted him and quickly said, "There is nothing to forgive, be at peace."

He smiled, and then turned to look at Edoras one last time before riding away.  As he retreated across the green field, his image faded and Miranda smiled.  Being a seer had allowed her to make peace with her past, and she was grateful.  She stood and walked to the gates where she found Haldir and his brothers waiting for her.

"Are you all right?" Haldir asked.

Miranda smiled, "Yes."

*****

A great feast was prepared at Meduseld for Théoden's wake, and the guests all drank to the memory of the King.  The minstrel came forth and named all the Kings of the Mark in order.  When they finally got to Théoden, Ẻomer drained his cup.  Then Ẻowyn came forward and bid the servers refill all the cups.  Then she cried out in honor to the new king, "Hail Ẻomer, King of the Mark!"

And when the feast neared its end, Ẻomer stood and spoke, "Now this is the funeral feast of King Théoden, but I would speak tidings of joy ere we go.  He would not grudge that I should do so for he was ever father to my sister.  Hear then, fair folk and lords of many lands such as have never before been gathered in this hall, Faramir Steward of Gondor and Prince of Ithilien asks that Ẻowyn Lady of Rohan be his wife, and she grants it full willing.  Therefore they shall be troth plighted before you all."

And Faramir and Ẻowyn stood hand in hand and everyone drank to their happiness.  

"Thus the friendship of Rohan and Gondor is bound with a new bond, and I do all the more rejoice," Ẻomer said.  

Then Ẻowyn spoke and said, "Just as Gondor and Rohan are bound, so also we are pleased with the alliance of Rohan and Lorien in the marriage of our cousin Lady Miranda to Captain Haldir."  She raised her cup and everyone drank to the renewed friendships that were being cemented by marriage.  The feast ended and everyone went to rest.  The guests would be leaving on the morrow to return to their homes.


	58. The Journey Home

****The Journey Home****

And so the feast ended, and the next morning the guests made ready to depart.  Ẻomer and Ẻowyn took Miranda aside and made their farewells in private.

"I am grieved to see you go, cousin," Ẻomer said.  "This will always be your home, and we look forward to a visit soon."

"And you are welcome to visit us as well," she said, "When your duties permit."  Miranda hugged her cousins and then rejoined Haldir and the Elves.  She was sad to leave, but anxious to begin her new life in Lorien.  

Aragorn and the Dunedain were also riding with them along with the parties from Rivendell, Lorien and the Fellowship.  Arwen remained in Edoras after final parting words with her father.  With her choice made, she would not again return to her homeland. 

Their journey brought them at length to Helm's Deep where they rested for the night.  Miranda was feeling horrible, and with Théoden's funeral over, she was no longer desperate to hide it.  Haldir and his brothers were visiting with the household of Elrond, so Miranda excused herself to go to bed.  Galadriel rose from the table to walk with her.  She noticed Miranda's obvious discomfort and decided to confront her.

"Miranda, when are you going to tell your husband that you are with child?" she asked.

Miranda stopped in her tracks and looked at Lady Galadriel in surprise.  "I'm …pregnant? So soon? I thought I had the flu."

Galadriel smiled at Miranda's naiveté.   "Nay, child, you do not fall prey to illness as mortals do, you are feeling the first effects of motherhood."  Galadriel laid a hand on Miranda's stomach and smiled.  "A girl," she said.  "Early next spring."

Miranda put both hands against her belly and closed her eyes.  She could picture her, green eyes, the ears of her father, and hair a strawberry blonde.  She smiled and then looked at Galadriel, "I can see her."

"She will be strong and wise," Galadriel said.  "But now you must rest."  

Galadriel sent Miranda to bed and rejoined Elrond and Celeborn at the table.  Haldir had already left, and Galadriel smiled and spoke to Elrond.

"Haldir did not stay long," she observed.

"No," Elrond said.  "He knew Miranda didn't feel well and quickly followed."

Rûmil's head shot up and he quickly asked, "Is she all right?"

Orophin smirked at his brother's concern.  He'd been so angry with Haldir's choice at first, but now he was very protective of his new sister-in-law.

Galadriel just smiled, "She is fine."

*****

"Wife," Haldir said softly as he entered their chamber.  He didn't want to wake her if she was sleeping, but he was worried about her.

"I'm awake," she said.

Haldir walked over to the bed and sat down.  "Are you well?"

Miranda looked at him and smiled, "I feel horrible," she said, "And it's wonderful."

Haldir frowned and looked at her in confusion, "You will have to explain that."

"I'm pregnant," she said. 

Haldir's eyes doubled in size, and he looked at her in shock, and then excitement.  "Are you sure?" he asked as he placed a hand on her still flat stomach.

 "I am definitely pregnant, Galadriel told me," she said.

Haldir closed his eyes and smiled, "I'm going to be a father!"  He opened his eyes and looked at her and he was certain she looked green.  "Uh, …Miranda?  Are you feeling all right?"

"I don't know why they call it morning sickness," she said.  "I feel like this all day long."

Haldir brushed a lock of hair from her face.  "It is common in the beginning, and should pass in a few days," he said.  He bent down and kissed her. "Sleep, now."

Miranda had no trouble with that.  Sleeping was one thing that didn't make her want to puke.  Haldir lay beside his wife and just watched her rest.  She was ill, and yet she never looked more beautiful.  He was so happy he couldn't sleep.  

*****

The next morning, everyone was ready to depart.  Legolas and Gimli joined them after visiting the caves, and Legolas said that only Gimli could find fit words to describe them.  

Haldir helped Miranda on her horse and remained close to her.  Rûmil rode over to Haldir and spoke to him.

"Is she all right?" he asked with concern.

Miranda answered for him, "I am quite well, thank you."

Rûmil looked at her skeptically and then looked at his brother.  Haldir opened his mouth to speak, but Miranda glared at him.  "Not now," she said firmly.

Haldir frowned.  He was dying to share his news, but they were ready to ride, and Miranda might have a point.  Such news was too important to simply mention in passing.  

So the company set out from the Deeping Wall and headed to Isengard.  About halfway, they made camp, and Miranda was grateful to get off her horse.  Haldir found her a place to rest while he helped set up camp, and Aragorn decided to keep her company.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Miranda," he said.  "But you look terrible."

"Thank you," she said sarcastically, "How very kind of you to point that out."

Aragorn frowned, and Miranda laughed.  "I am a little queasy," she said.  "But it will pass."

Galadriel joined them and filled in the reason for her.  "Miranda is with child."

Aragorn suddenly smiled and looked at Miranda, "Congratulations," he said and then looked at her thoughtfully.  "I know an herb that will help settle your stomach.  Rest here and I'll return."

Miranda watched him go, and noticed that the rest of the camp had overheard the news.  Haldir was receiving words of congratulations from everyone, and the fellowship quickly gathered around Miranda.

Izabel brought her a cup of tea and sat with her.  "The King said you should drink this tea morning and evening to settle your stomach," Izzy said.

"Oh, thanks," Miranda said appreciatively.  "You are a lifesaver."

"What wonderful news," Frodo said.  "You are positively glowing."

Miranda blushed, and thanked everyone.  Haldir returned and bid everyone goodnight for her.  He sat down and put his arm around her.

"Can you eat something?" he asked.

"I think so," she said.  "Aragorn's tea is helping."

"Good," he said and then nodded to his brothers who brought her a plate.

"Galadriel suggested you stay away from fruit for a couple days," Orophin said as he sat down.  "The bread and cheese should be kinder to your stomach."

Rûmil sat down and looked at Miranda.  "You will make a wonderful mother," he said sincerely.  "I am pleased to have you in our family."

Haldir cocked a brow and looked at him skeptically a moment, and then smiled.  "All right, let Miranda rest.  We have a long ride tomorrow."

That night, Miranda slept deeply, and woke rested.  She no longer felt ill, but Aragorn insisted she drink his tea before they left.  The company reached Isengard that afternoon, and it was obvious that the Ents had been busy repairing the damage that Saruman had done.  They removed the stone circle and planted a garden around the tower with orchards and flowers with the stream running through it.  

Treebeard greeted them and gave an account of their labors.  He bowed low in greeting of Galadriel, Celeborn and Elrond.  Gandalf questioned him as to the comfort of Saruman, and he had to inform him that Saruman had departed.

"_Hoom-hum_, seven days he has been gone," Treebeard said.  "And his Worm with him."

Gandalf was not thrilled with the news, but there was little to be said about it after the fact.  So all made ready to depart, either south or west; except Legolas and Gimli, who planned to visit Fangorn Forest.  

"Here then at last comes an end to the Fellowship of the Ring," Aragorn said to the pair.  "I hope you will return to my land soon."

"We will if our own lords allow it," Gimli said. He bid farewell to the hobbits, and then looked at Miranda.  "Lady I will miss your smile.  Take good care of your wife, Master Elf, and your new child."

"I will," Haldir said.

Legolas bid farewell to the Fellowship, and he and Gimli departed.  The rest of the company continued on to the Gap of Rohan.  Aragorn and the Dunedain took their leave near the very place where Pippin had looked into the Orthanc stone.

For the Hobbits, this was a difficult parting, for Aragorn had been with them from the very beginning, leading them through many perils.  Aragorn spoke to each one in turn, and reminded them that his realm also extended to the north of the Shire, and he would visit there one day.  Then he spoke to Miranda, and she hugged him.

"You have followed me through many dangers," Aragorn said.  "No words can fully express my gratitude and no gift is there to equal those you have given me."

"You gave me the greatest gift when you claimed me as your family and offered me your home.  No words are needed between us, my brother and King," Miranda said.

"What wisdom do you have for me, lady?" Aragorn asked her.

"You never needed my wisdom, Aragorn," she said with a smile.  "But if a day comes when you need me, think of me, and I will come to you."

Aragorn bowed before her, for he knew well the position she would hold in the coming age. He then bid farewell to Galadriel, Celeborn and Elrond.  As the sun set, he rode west with his men, and raised the Elfstone in farewell.  Its light winked with a green flame in his hand and his white mantle looked like fire in the final glow of sunset.

"I miss him already," Miranda said to Haldir as they returned to the campfire.

"You will see him again," he reassured her.  "Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm just tired," she said as she headed for their tent.

Haldir was going to follow, but Gandalf stopped him.

"I'll keep an eye on her for you," Gandalf said.  "Go ahead and eat something."

Haldir could see that Gandalf wanted to talk to Miranda so he nodded and went to the campfire.  Gandalf caught up with Miranda and she just stopped and looked at him in annoyance.

"I already know," she said.  "Galadriel told me, since you failed to mention it on the numerous occasions you had to bring up the fact that _I'm immortal!_"

Gandalf visibly cringed. "You weren't ready to know before," he said defensively.  "I thought it would make you reckless if you thought you could not be hurt."

 Miranda sighed, no longer angry about it.  "Is there any other secret I should be aware of?" she asked him.

"No," Gandalf said with a smile.  "I think you know all, now."

Miranda shook her head and laughed, "I should tell my husband, I suppose."

"No need," Gandalf said.  "I told him already."

Miranda glared at him and just asked, "How long has he known?"

Gandalf furrowed his brow in thought, "Oh, not long."

"Wizards!" she said in mock annoyance.  "Go away and let me sleep, now."

Gandalf laughed as he headed back to the fire.  He was very proud of Miranda and knew she would easily fulfill her role as the guiding light of the coming age.  There was but one thing that remained before his duty as her guardian was complete, and he was not looking forward to it.  He sat by the fire with Elrond and Galadriel and lit his pipe.  He stared into the fire thoughtfully until Elrond broke into his thoughts.

"Tell me truthfully," Elrond said.  "It was you who brought her here." 

Gandalf looked at Elrond and told him firmly, "No, it was not."

They both looked at Galadriel and she simply shook her head.  "I never interfered," she said and then looked across the camp to where Haldir sat with his brothers and the sons of Elrond.  She suddenly realized a possibility that no one considered.  "Orosiel," she suddenly said.

"Who?" Gandalf asked.

"Haldir's mother," Elrond said, "Yes, that would explain much."

Gandalf suddenly laughed.  "So she came here not to slay demons or rescue kings, but to marry?"

Galadriel smiled as she watched the joyful elf who had endured many years of loneliness as Guardian of the Golden Wood.  The more she considered it, the more certain she became.  "I have never seen him so full of bliss," she said.

Gandalf wasn't entirely convinced, but Galadriel would not be swayed, so he agreed.  How she returned was a moot point anyway.  She had completed her tasks in aid to the King, and was ready to take over her role as _Hiri Nolwe_.  He could leave Middle Earth with peace of mind knowing that she was here to help guide Aragorn and his descendents.

*****

In the days that followed, the dwindling company followed the Isen, passed through the gap and into the wastelands beyond.  They turned northwards until they reached a wood at the foot of the Misty Mountains that now lay on their right side.  As they emerged from the wood, they overtook an old man in dingy rags leaning on a staff with another beggar at his heels.

"Well, Saruman," Gandalf said brightly.  "Where are you going?"

"What is that to you?" Saruman asked bitterly.  "Will you still order my goings?  Are you not content with my ruin?"

Gandalf sighed, "You already know the answers, no and no.  My labors draw to an end, and the King has taken on the burden.  If you would have waited at Orthanc, you would have seen him, and he would have shown you wisdom and mercy."

"Then I am glad I left, for I desire neither from him," Saruman said bitterly.  "Indeed, I am seeking a way out of his realm."

"Then you are going the wrong way," Gandalf said.  "And I see no hope in your journey.  But will you scorn our help, for we offer it to you?"

Miranda watched the haggard man who once frightened her and all she felt was pity.  He would accept nothing from them and angrily told them to leave him alone.  He cursed them, but his words were empty, for they no longer held any power.  He kicked Wormtongue, who still followed him, and then turned to leave.  He walked by the four hobbits, and stopped to look at them.  There was pure hatred in his eyes, and he sneered as he addressed them.

"Come to gloat, my little urchins?  It would serve you all right if things were less good in the Southfarthing than when you left it," he said cryptically.  

He kicked wormtongue again and swore at him, and then he saw Miranda and shrieked in horror.  "Witch!  Witch!  What is this evil witch doing here?"

Haldir and his brothers quickly surrounded Saruman as they blocked Miranda from his view. Haldir rested his hand on his sword hilt warningly and had a fire in his eyes that gave Saruman pause.

"Haldir!" Gandalf said quickly.  "Let him pass."

"Yes," Saruman mocked.  "Let me pass."  He looked over at Miranda with a strange mix of fear and hatred as he walked by, and Miranda couldn't stand it anymore.  She turned to him and spoke in a firm and commanding voice.

"Your hatred and cruelty will destroy you, Saruman.  Leave Middle Earth, and do no more harm," she said as a fire burned in her green eyes. "If you set one foot in the Shire, you will not live to regret it."

Saruman's face went pale at the ominous prediction, but he kept moving, mumbling as he went.  Miranda watched him until he was completely out of sight, and then finally relaxed.  She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before returning her attention to the road ahead.  

Gandalf looked at her with a cocked brow.  That was the voice of the _Hiri Nolwe_, and her hour had finally come.  He and Elrond exchanged knowing looks, and then continued their journey.  

So the travelers followed the road leisurely until they neared the Mountains of Moria, and there they halted and made camp.  It was early September, and they tarried there for seven days.  It was time for another parting they were reluctant to make.  Gandalf, Elrond, Galadriel and Celeborn spent many hours together in deep discussion.  Miranda spent most of her time with Izabel, for soon they would part and she would miss her.  

"You are beginning to show," Izabel said with a smile.

Miranda rolled her eyes, "I know, I have loosened the ties on my bodice," she admitted.

"I wish I could be there with you," Izabel said.  

"I'm sure I will be fine," Miranda said.  "You may find yourself in the same predicament before long."

Izabel blushed, "That would be nice," she said.  "It would please Lord Elrond to see a grandchild."

Miranda smiled, but said no more about it.  Elrond would leave soon, as would Gandalf and Galadriel.  It was probably right that they go, but Miranda would miss them.  She did not want to be some mystic guide or bear the responsibility of dispensing wisdom she didn't believe she had.  

*****

On the last day before they departed, Gandalf took Miranda into the woods alone.  He said not a word, but Miranda knew where he was taking her.  They walked deep into the woods and halted before a great tree.  There was nothing growing in this barren patch of ground save the tree, but Miranda recognized it instantly.  Gandalf hung his head, and Miranda fell to her knees and wept on the grave of Théodrea, her mother.  Gandalf could not stay, for he bore the guilt of her death.  He waited nearby until Miranda finished grieving.  When she emerged, she hugged Gandalf.

"It wasn't your fault that she died," she said. "Thank you for saving me."

Gandalf cried too, not expecting Miranda to pardon him.  He looked back at Théodrea's grave and gasped.  The ground beneath the tree was covered in flowers.  He could actually see new ones pushing up and blooming as he watched.  In a matter of minutes, a barren grave had blossomed into a beautiful garden.  

"Now you are ready to go home," Gandalf said.  

They emerged from the woods late that evening, and neither would speak of where they had gone, but Haldir knew for he had followed them.  When Miranda entered their tent, he gave her a flower he'd plucked from beneath the tree and just held her.  It was all the comfort she needed.

"_I love you_," he said.

"_I love you_," she said. "_Let's go home_."

"_Tomorrow we will go_," he said as he kissed her.  

Miranda smiled, "_Tomorrow_."


	59. A Welcome Jewel

****A Welcome Jewel****

And so the next morning they broke camp.    Miranda bid Izabel and the Sons of Elrond farewell, and then hugged Gandalf.

"Farewell, my teacher and friend," she said.  "I will never forget our first meeting by the moonlit pond so long ago."

Gandalf smiled, "Trust in yourself, Miranda," he said.  "You _are_ the Lady of Wisdom."

Elrond, and his family, along with Gandalf and the hobbits departed for Rivendell.  Celeborn and Galadriel led their household eastward, past the Redhorn Gate and down the Dimrill Stair to the Silverlode and to their country.  The wood was even more beautiful than Miranda remembered, and she felt like she was truly coming home.  Haldir and his brothers said their farewells to Celeborn and Galadriel at the gates to Caras Galadhon, and brought Miranda to their house.  Rûmil and Orophin took the horses and discreetly left Haldir and Miranda alone for a while.

Haldir stood with Miranda at the base of a great Mallorn tree in font of the winding stair.  "Above is your home," he said.  "It is a long climb, and it is late…"

"Then lead on," Miranda said.

Haldir smiled at her and picked her up.  

Miranda gasped, "Hey, I can climb a few stairs."

"No, Miranda," he said firmly as he ascended with his wife cradled in his arms.  "A husband carries his bride to her new house, it is our custom."

"All the way?" Miranda said as she looked up into the canopy far above.  "You'll pass out."

Haldir laughed, "You are light as a swan's feather," he said. "Tonight you will fall asleep to the music of the Elves and rest in your own bed."

Miranda closed her eyes and listened to the voices already singing in welcome to the homecoming of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.  As the sun set in the west, the lamps came to life with a warm bluish white glow, and the city took on a magical radiance.  When they reached Haldir's house, he set her down on the main landing.  

There was a large open platform before their doorway, and off to the right and left were bridges that led to other houses.  Miranda slowly turned to look at the city around her and smiled.

"It's beautiful here," she said.  "The last time I was here we stayed below, and I saw so little of the city."

Haldir smiled proudly and took her hand.  "Come into your house," he said as he led her through their doorway.  "I hope that it will please you."

There was no door here, and they stepped through an elaborate archway into a large room with a table and chairs.  There was already a meal on the table, and Miranda looked at Haldir questioningly.  

"We have been expected," he said.  "Elia would have prepared a welcome meal for us.  She has tended our house for many years."

"I thought she tended Lady Galadriel's house," Miranda said in confusion.  "When I was here before, she was the one who mended my clothes and gave me that gown."

Haldir laughed, "Lady Galadriel knew long ago that you belonged here," Haldir said.  "It took longer for you and me to realize it, but she already considered you the Mistress of my house."

"Did Elia know?" Miranda asked.

"She has tended this house since before my parents crossed the sea," Haldir said.  "I do not doubt that she knew."

Miranda would have to get used to living among Elves.  Though she had learned a great deal from Haldir, she still saw their ways as mysterious, and she felt impossibly young and foolish by comparison.  She looked around the room to the three doorways that branched off.  Haldir just led her to the center doorway, and they ascended another shorter stair.  There was still no door, but a shimmering silver-white curtain hung in the archway.  Haldir drew it aside and Miranda found herself in a beautiful bedchamber.  There was a large canopy bed draped in snowy white linens, and several intricately carved wardrobes.

"This is our room," he said.

"It's so big," she said in admiration, "And what of the other rooms?"

"To the left is Rûmil's chamber, and to the right is Orophin's," he said.  

"And Elia?" she asked.

"Her own house is on the next tree over," Haldir said.  "She just helps to keep house here.  We are often gone scouting the woods."

"Of course," Miranda said.  "You are the Guardian of the wood, and Captain here.  You have your duties to return to, and I will be able to tend house now."

Haldir took her in his arms and kissed her tenderly.  He gazed down into her hauntingly beautiful eyes and whispered, "No, my love. She was my mother's maid, and now she will be yours.  You will have your own responsibilities soon." He placed a hand on her belly that was no longer flat. The evidence of their child was still slight, but he could see her body changing and he loved it.  "My beautiful wife, I cannot find the words to express my joy over this precious life you carry."

 Miranda blushed and then timidly kissed him.  Haldir was still moved by her shyness even after months of marriage.  He lifted her into his arms and carried her to their bed.  He made love to her slowly and gently, as though it were the first time.  Miranda's first hours in her new home were full of tenderness and passion. 

"That was wonderful," Miranda said breathlessly.

"Every night will be wonderful," Haldir promised.  

Late that evening, after they had bathed and dressed, Haldir and Miranda emerged from their room to find Rûmil and Orophin seated at the table eating.  Rûmil looked at Miranda who was now wearing a fine elvish gown of pale blue and he smiled.

"You look at home here," Orophin said.  "Elia said she had been making gowns for you since you left."

"They are beautiful, but soon they will not fit," she said.

Elia entered through the main doorway with a bundle in her arms.  "These will," she said.  "And I will begin making clothes for your baby soon."

 Rûmil just looked at Elia with a smirk, "For a boy or a girl?"

Miranda just said, "Girl," and everyone turned just in time to see her eyes get big and her face turn red.  She had not meant to spoil the surprise, but no one seemed offended by the revelation.  On the contrary, Rûmil and Orophin both started grinning.

"A niece," Rûmil said brightly.  "What will you name her?"

Haldir looked at Miranda expectantly, but she just shook her head, "I haven't given it much thought.  I don't know Sindarin well enough to pick a suitable name."

"You have time," Haldir said quickly.  "Now have a seat and eat something."

"Yes," Elia said firmly.  "You must take better care of yourself, my Lady.  I will be here to see that you do."

Miranda frowned and was about to refute the statement when Rûmil just said, "Do not deny it, sister.  Haldir has told us of your journey together."  He pulled out her chair and then set a plate in front of her.

Miranda knew when she was beaten.  She sat and ate with her new family, and realized that she truly felt at home here.  It was as though she had been searching for this all along and did not know it until now.  After the meal, everyone went to bed, and Miranda slept peacefully.

*****

In the months that followed, Miranda adjusted to life in Lorien.  She became fluent in the language, and made many friends.  The war had touched the forest, but the Elves had defended it fiercely.  There were places, especially near its borders, where the ground was scorched and bear.  Haldir had returned from several scouting missions utterly heartbroken at the destruction the orcs had caused.

"_So many trees_," he said to Miranda sadly.  "_Those that are not dead are damaged beyond hope of recovery, and the earth is parched and bear_."

Miranda could feel his sorrow, and wished she could do something to help, but all she could do was offer comfort.  It was late winter now, and she was in her eighth month of pregnancy.  Haldir insisted she be restricted to the canopy, for the long stair would be too much for her.  Her home was beautiful, but she was developing cabin fever, and wanted desperately to get out of the house.  The days passed slowly, and as spring drew near she longed for a change of scenery.

Haldir saw her standing by the railing, gazing down at the ground below.  He silently walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, placing both hands on her swollen belly.  She leaned her head against his chest and sighed.

"_I want to walk on the grass, and sit by the fountain_," she said.  

"_Galadriel said you will deliver very soon_," he said.  "_The climb is too long_."  He was anxious for her to have the child, but he also relished these days with her.  She was a beautiful mother, positively glowing.  He bent down and kissed her neck, and then he gasped. 

"_She kicked_," he said.

"_Oh, she does that all the time_," Miranda said with a laugh.  "_She is anxious to see the world_."

Haldir turned her to face him and then kissed her.  Any day now he would be a father, but right now he was happy to just hold his wife.  He hugged her close, and suddenly her body went rigid in his arms and she held her breath.  Haldir released her and looked into her eyes. Her face was calm, but he knew she was in pain.  After a moment, she relaxed, and Haldir knew it was time.  He picked her up and carried her to their room.  Along the way he saw Orophin.

Orophin took one look at Haldir's worried face and Miranda's flushed face and just said, "_I'll get Elia_." 

*****

Haldir was pacing on the landing with a worried scowl on his face.  Rûmil watched him with sympathy mixed with amusement.  Miranda was in good hands.  Elia was an experienced midwife, and Lady Galadriel was with her too.  

"_She's fine, Haldir_," Orophin said.  "_Why don't you sit down and eat something_."

"_It's been hours_," Haldir said.  "_Shouldn't the baby have come by now?_"

"_Miranda is not an Elf_," Rûmil said lightly.  "_Perhaps it is different for her_."

Haldir's face went pale.  He had not considered that.  Perhaps bearing children would be harder for her.  He felt sick to his stomach just thinking about all the things that could go wrong with a human birth.  "_I'm going in there_," he finally said and headed straight for the door.

His brothers ran to stop him and it took both of them to hold him.  "_Be patient, brother_," Orophin said.  "_She'll be fine, you'll see._"

Just as Haldir was about to wrestle free, they all heard the distinct sound of a baby crying.  Haldir stopped and stared at the doorway to his house.  His brothers released him and stood with him as they waited.  All around them, the Elves gathered and waited in silence for the announcement.  Lady Galadriel came to the door and smiled at Haldir.  She glanced around at the well wishers that gathered and raised her voice so all could hear.

"_Winter's frost still lingers, but spring comes early this year.  It is my joy to announce the arrival of a healthy baby girl, on this fifth day of March, to the household of Haldir and Miranda_," she said.  "_Mother and child are resting from their labor._"

Haldir closed his eyes in relief.  He released the breath he had not realized he was holding.  Somewhere on a neighboring tree a voice called, "_What name is the child given?_"

Galadriel smiled and looked at Haldir and said, "_Her mother has called her **Miiriel**, for she is the **precious jewel** of her heart_."

All around them, the Elves raised their voices in a song of welcome to Miiriel.  Galadriel turned and bid Haldir to follow.  He was quickly bubbling with questions.

"_Is Miranda all right?  Was it a difficult delivery?  Is Miiriel…?_" but Galadriel raised a hand to hush him.

"_Miranda is quite exhausted, but just fine_," she said with a smile.  "_Go to her and your questions will be answered_."

Haldir took the stairs three at a time and then halted in the doorway when he saw Elia glare at him.  She raised a hand to her lips to quiet him, and then brushed past him and down the stairs.  He slowly walked to the bed and gazed down at his sleeping wife and baby.  The child was beautiful, and he smiled at the thick hair that was reddish blonde.  Her little ears were pointed like his, and he wondered if her eyes would be gray or green.  Miranda softly sighed in her sleep and then stirred.  She was pale, and her hair was soaked with sweat, but she had never looked more beautiful.  Haldir sat beside her and she smiled up at him.

"_Miiriel is beautiful, like her mother_," he said.  "_I am so proud of you_."

"_I can't take all the credit_," Miranda said softly.  "_She is your daughter too_."

Haldir could see that she was tired.  "_Can you hear the singing, my love?_"

Miranda smiled, "_Yes, it is beautiful_."

"_It has been a long time since they sang the song of welcome_," he said.  He brushed a lock of hair from her brow and bent down and kissed her.  "_Sleep now, I will be near_."

Miranda quickly dozed, and Haldir kept watch as the voices of the Elves sang through the night.

*****

In the days that followed, Haldir received many visitors who brought gifts for the new baby.  Celeborn and Galadriel brought a beautiful cradle intricately carved with stars and Mallorn leaves.  Elia brought a trunk full of baby clothes ranging in sizes, and a bundle of diapers.  Orophin and Rûmil had made toys for Miiriel, and a book for Miranda to write all the little milestones in.  After three days, Miranda was allowed to receive guests, and she was surprised to find Gandalf seated in the main room.

"Motherhood agrees with you," he said as he stood to greet her.

Miranda hugged him and he laughed.  "Surprised to see me?"

Miranda smirked, "Not really."

Haldir entered the room carrying Miiriel, and Gandalf smiled.  "Look at you," he said to Haldir with a chuckle.  "It is good to see you carrying a child, rather than a sword."

Haldir bowed, and gave Miiriel to Gandalf who suddenly became quite serious as he held her.  He spoke a few words in a language Miranda had never heard, and then kissed the baby on the forehead.  Then he smiled and handed her to Miranda.  "A beautiful girl."

Miranda was touched that he would visit, just to bless her new baby.  Gandalf stayed with them for a few days before he departed.  Miranda was sad to see him go, for she knew that the next time she saw him would be the last.


	60. The Year of Plenty

****The Year of Plenty****

In the Shire reckoning, 1420 was called the year of plenty, and was a time of great healing throughout Middle earth.  Miranda bore Haldir a daughter in March, and in the next few months as summer wore on, Miiriel grew and started crawling.  Messengers brought gifts and letters from Gondor and Rohan, and Miranda used her sight to keep track of all of her distant friends.  Frodo was ill often, still suffering from Shelob's poison.  Samwise Gamgee married a lovely girl named Rose.  Legolas and Gimli had returned to the north and their families for a while to help rebuild what was destroyed in the war.  Ẻomer and Lothireil were officially betrothed with the blessings of Gondor and her father.  Ẻowyn and Faramir were finally wed and settled in Ithilien.  Aragron and Arwen had begun rebuilding Minas Tirith and restoring much that was lost during the long years of war with Mordor.  As fall approached, Miranda discovered that her sight was becoming second nature, and required more effort to ignore than to use.  At times she felt overwhelmed by the intensity of her visions.  One day, as the chill of autumn advanced on the borders of Lorien, Miranda woke and felt an overwhelming need to see Galadriel.

"_Haldir_," she said as she sat up.

"_What's wrong?_" he asked, seeing her distressed expression.

"_I need to go and speak with Galadriel_," she said.  

It was hard for him to watch her struggle, knowing there was little he could do to help her with it.  He finally had an understanding of what it was like for Celeborn to be married to Galadriel who wielded so much power. Haldir rose from the bed and opened her wardrobe.

"_Take your cloak,_" he said.  "_The morning will be chill_."

Miranda went to him and put her arms around him and he closed his eyes.  Sometimes he just didn't know what to say, but this time she spoke first.

"_I need her guidance_," Miranda said.  "_My visions come unbidden now, and I see the Keepers departing very soon. I'm not sure of what is expected of me_."

"_Then go and take council with the Lady_," Haldir said as he turned and kissed her brow.  "_I will look after Miiriel until you return._"

*****

Galadriel received Miranda at her home, and knew why she had come.  "_You feel the responsibility of your future now, and you are troubled_," Galadriel said.

"_I can sit by the fountain and gaze at any place in Middle Earth, but what am I to do about what I see from here?_" she asked.

"_Nothing_," Galadriel said.  "_Soon I will depart, but you know this.  Not long after, most of our people will follow, and Lorien will be still and silent.  Your time to leave this wood is already upon you, but you will not cross the sea for many years_."

"_But this is our home_," Miranda said.  "_Haldir loves it here_."

Galadriel smiled, "_And so do you, but already you grow restless.  You want to see your family and the fellowship again, and offer guidance to a king who misses you_."

"_I cannot uproot my family_," Miranda said.  "_Miiriel is not even a year old yet_."

"_You know he needs you_," Galadriel said.  "_You have wanted to leave for days, but now there is urgency in your eyes.  Go speak to your husband_."

Miranda hung her head and sighed.  Galadriel was right.  Her conscience told her she needed to leave, and soon if she was to arrive in time to help.  She had to speak to Haldir.

Before returning to her house, Miranda walked alone in the wood and wrestled with her fears.  Traveling in winter was hard, but even harder with a baby.  She sighed and just kept walking.  She was aware that several elves that patrolled the borders had noticed her, and were following at a distance, but she ignored them.  She must be reaching the edge of the woods, and as she stepped around a large tree she gasped in horror.  Haldir had said the forest had been attacked, but she had not seen the damage for herself.  She looked at the trees, charred from fire, and the barren scorched ground and silently cried.  She stumbled ahead as in a bad dream and wept over the destruction.

Farther back on the trail, Rûmil and his patrol followed to make sure that she was safe.  One of the elves with him became concerned when he saw her venture out of the protective canopy of the wood.

"_She goes too far_," he said.  "_She's your sister-in-law, go get her_."

Rûmil raised a hand to silence him and weaved through the brush to get a better view of her.  He could feel her sorrow from here, and he understood.  She had been told of the destruction, but it doesn't compare to actually seeing it.  She sat under a charred tree, covered her face and wept.  

The other Elves stood with him, and waited.  They could not bear to watch her grief, for their own grief was still heavy on them.  Only Rûmil saw the beginning of the strange miracle in the clearing.  The tree she leaned on seemed to take on a new life, and the soot on the ground was quickly covered by soft green grass.  He nudged the Elf beside him, and they all quickly turned and watched as new life blossomed out of the devastation.  Miranda didn't seem to notice the transformation, but around her the Nephredil and Elanor blossomed. The Elves all cried with joy, and Rûmil stepped out of the bushes and went to her.

"_Miranda, sister_," he said softly.  "_Stop grieving, now and open your eyes, Hiri Nolwe.  Your tears have healed the land_."

Miranda looked up and couldn't believe her eyes. "_How?_"

Rûmil smiled at her and just shook his head, "_You're the wise one. Come, I'll take you home_."

The Elves stepped out of the woods and looked at Miranda in awe.  They had been told who she was, and heard the stories from Gondor of her bravery.  But seeing this display of power had surprised them all.  Rûmil helped her to her feet, and when she turned, everyone bowed.

"_No please, stop that_," she said quickly.

"_Nay lady, for now we see the truth that we have only heard in stories_," one of the Elves said.

"_Your presence blesses and restores our land, Hiri Nolwe_," another said.

Miranda followed them back to Caras Galadhon in silence.  How was she going to tell Haldir that she needed to leave?

*****

Haldir was seated in the main room of the house playing with Miiriel when a messenger came.  He bowed and asked to enter.

"_Enter and welcome_," Haldir said brightly as he bounced his daughter on his lap.  "_You bring news?_"

"_Aye, Captain Haldir_," he said nervously.  "_Your lady wife is returning from the border with Rûmil and the patrol.  She has healed the torched earth!  All is renewed as if touched by spring!_"

Haldir had seen that miracle before and wasn't surprised, but what was she doing there?  "_Thank you,_" he said.  "_How soon will they arrive?_"

"_Within the hour_," he answered.  "_Rûmil sent me ahead so you would not worry_."

"_Thank you_," Haldir said.

The young elf bowed and was about to depart, but Haldir stopped him.  "_It was a long run, stay and refresh yourself._"

"_Nay, Captain, I go now to the Lord and Lady of the Wood_," he said.  "_The Hiri Nolwe healed our land, and they must be given the news._"

Haldir nodded and the messenger departed.  Haldir had a feeling that there were about to be changes in his life.  It had been too quiet here in Lorien since their return, but recently the messengers from distant lands had been coming more frequently.  Miranda's dreams came more often and were more urgent.  He lifted Miiriel up high and she giggled, eliciting a proud smile from her father.  He sent for Elia to prepare a meal, and he waited for Miranda's return.

When she arrived, he hugged her and she just said softly, "_I need to go to the Shire, Frodo is not well._"

"_How long do we have?_" he asked as he mentally calculated the distance and travel time needed.

"_We need to leave tomorrow_," she said.  "_I'm sorry_."

"_I promised to follow you anywhere_," he said as he looked into her worried eyes.  "_I cannot fault you for wanting to comfort a sick friend_."

They sat and ate in silence for a while until finally Haldir questioned her about her day.  "_You went to the borders?_"

"_I went for a walk to consider Galadriel's words_," she said.  "_I just sort of ended up there_."

Haldir gave a nod and thought about it a little longer.  "_News of the Hiri Nolwe healing the land will spread quickly_."

"_I don't know how it happened_," she said.  "_It just happened_."

"_It has happened before_," Haldir said, reminding her of her mother's grave. 

Miranda was silent and thoughtful, and Haldir just sighed.  "_Arrangements for our departure will not take long_," he said. "_I will miss it here, but you have responsibilities_."

"_My own family comes first_," Miranda said seriously.  "_I worry about traveling with Miiriel.  She's still so young_."

"_Do not worry_," Haldir said.  "_I have been expecting for some time that you would need to leave here.  I understand that we may not return, and I accept that as well.  The Golden wood will not be the same after our people depart.  It will matter little where we live then_."

Miranda could not believe how understanding he was.  She loved him more every day, but today he showed her how much he truly loved her too.

*****

The next morning, Haldir and his brothers brought Miranda and Miiriel down the Silverlode to a beautiful swan boat.  It was much larger than those given to the fellowship so long ago, and had full sails.  It had already been prepared for their journey, loaded with supplies, and four horses, including Tempest.  Many had come to the banks of the river to see them off, including Galadriel and Celeborn.  Miranda waved to her, and knew that they would meet one last time before she passed over the sea with the Keepers.

The sailing master made sure all was secure, and then threw off the lines.  They sailed down to where the Silverlode joined the Anduin, and then sailed north.  The Elven ship was fast, and the autumn wind was with them.  Miranda was lost in thought as she watched the forest passing by then on their right.  

"_That is Mirkwood, isn't it?_" Miranda asked Haldir.

"_Yes, though Thranduil has renamed it since the war, now it is called the Wood of Greenleaves_," Haldir said. He watched his wife as she studied the shore, and he smiled.  "_You are thinking of Legolas?_"

"_And Gimli, and Aragorn_," she said.  "_I miss them all_."

"_This journey is to the Shire_," Haldir said with a smile, "_Unless you want to set a different course_."

"_No time for a detour_," Miranda said, "_Another time perhaps._"

Late that evening, the ship was brought to rest at a dock on the western shore.  The sailing master supervised the off loading of horses and supplies, and Haldir bid him farewell and led his family to a quiet place to camp.  Directly in front of them were the three great peaks of the Misty Mountains, and a pass that they would navigate to get to Rivendell.  It wasn't the easiest road, but it was the quickest.  They traveled for several days until they came to the borders of Rivendell where they were quickly greeted by a border patrol.

"_Hail, Kindred_," one of the Elves said in greeting. "_Who are you and what is your errand?_"

"_I am Haldir of Lorien_," Haldir said.  "_I travel with my brothers Rûmil and Orophin, and my wife and child.  We would visit with the Lord Elrond ere we continue our journey_."

The Elves immediately recognized their names and looked at Miranda who sat on Tempest holding a sleeping Miiriel.  They bowed in greeting to all, and especially Miranda.

"_Your names are known to us_," the Elf said.  "_You are most welcome.  We are honored by a visit from the Hiri Nolwe and her family. We will lead you to Lord Elrond's house for he will be most pleased to receive you._"

By dusk they arrived at the home of Lord Elrond, and were received warmly.  Miranda was greeted by a very excited Izabel who appeared to be ready to deliver her own child any day.  Elladan was most proud of his wife's condition, and excited to hold his child.  He quickly relieved Miranda of her burden and raised Miiriel up to gaze at her.

"_She is a beautiful girl_," he said with a smile as he passed her to Elrohir.

Elrohir just gazed into Miiriel's eyes and smiled.  "_This one will be wise and graceful like her mother,_" he said.

Lord Elrond interrupted them and took the child and smiled.  "_It has been long since we had an infant in this house, and soon we will have two_."

Miranda suddenly felt uncomfortable, realizing that Lord Elrond was expecting a long visit.  She wished she could stay, but she knew she had to continue on to the Shire soon.  Elrond already seemed to be aware of her plans.  "_Stay and visit with us and attend Bilbo's birthday celebration in two days_," he said.  "_Then you can continue on to the Shire_."

Miranda agreed, and they had a pleasant visit.  Bilbo was showing the signs of age, dozing often, but still a great story teller.  The morning of his birthday celebration, Izabel went into labor.  Miranda stayed with her as the midwives helped deliver a healthy baby boy.  Izabel was exhausted, and thankful it was over until one of the midwives said, "_And now for the other one._"

Miranda and Izabel both looked at her and simultaneously said, "_What?_"

"_My lady carries twins_," she said.  "_Now, push_."

*****

Outside her chamber, the elves paced worriedly.  Elladan looked sick with worry until he heard the cry of a baby.  Elrond looked at his son, and was overwhelmed by the joy on his face.

"_Father… I hear my child_," he said in wonder.  He waited for the announcement, but no one came, and he heard Izabel cry out in pain.  His face went white, and Haldir and Elrohir caught him before he could run inside.

"_I know what you're going through, believe me_," Haldir said.  "_Just wait_."

After a few more agonizing moments, one of the midwives emerged with a baby boy.  "_Here is your son, but I must return, for your wife labors for your second child, and it does not go well_."

Elladan held his son, and tears fell down his cheeks as he looked to his father.  "_Not well?  Oh, Izabel_," he whispered.

Several hours passed, and finally he heard another baby cry from within.  Everyone held their breath as they waited for the news.  Miranda emerged with tears streaming down her cheeks, holding another baby, and she gave it to Elrond.  "_Your granddaughter, Lord Elrond_."  She turned to Elladan and he just knew the news was bad.  Her stomach was knotted and all she could say was "_Go to her_."

Elladan ran to his wife who was pale and fragile looking.  The midwives looked at him in sympathy and at his questioning look, they both shook their heads.  One of them lifted a bundle of blood soaked linens and they both left.

"_Izabel?_" he asked as he fell to his knees beside her.  "_Sweet?_"

She opened her eyes and looked at her husband, "_Aren't our children beautiful?_"

"_Yes, they are very beautiful_," he said as tears streamed down his face. "_Oh, Izabel, please don't leave me_."

"_I'm afraid I must leave you sooner than expected_," she said.  "_I think that you were not meant to be mortal, my love.  You must promise me that you will choose to return to the land of your people one day._"

"_No, Izabel_," he said as he kissed her, "_I can't go on without you_."

"_Our children need a father_," she said.  "_Promise me_."

Elladan hung his head and hugged his wife, "_I promise_."  He stayed with her until she passed, peacefully falling asleep and breathing her last.  

Elladan emerged from his chamber where his father was waiting holding his grandson.  "_My son, I would take this grief from you if I could._"

Miranda stepped forward and handed Elladan his daughter.  With eyes full of tears he said, "_You my little beauty will be called Izabel after your mother_."

"_And what of your son?_" Elrond asked.  

"_I will call him Dairwen, for he brings me joy out of grief_," Elladan said.

*****

Bilbo's Birthday party was no longer a joyous occasion, but the elves attended anyway.  The next day, Izabel was laid to rest in a quiet glen in the forest, and a mound was raised to honor her.  Though she was not of their people, she had quickly become loved and respected in Rivendell.  With heavy heart, Miranda and her family left Rivendell to continue their journey to the Shire.


	61. Surprise Visit

****Surprise Visit****

It was early October when Haldir and his brothers brought Miranda to the Old Forest on the banks of the Brandywine River and made a camp there.  It was too late to continue on to Hobbiton until morning, and so they rested.

"_I have never been this far west_," Haldir said.  "_We are very near the sea here_."

"_I can almost smell the ocean_," Orophin said.

Miranda was quiet and thoughtful as they spoke of the havens.  She knew that she could not leave for some time, but her new brothers were already faced with the choice to depart.  Haldir would miss them if they chose to go.  She took Miiriel into the small tent they brought and went to bed.  Tomorrow she would get to see the Shire for the first time, and visit some good friends.

"_Miranda, we are ready to leave_," Haldir said as he took Miiriel from her.  "_My brothers will stay with the camp._"

They mounted up, and Haldir handed Miiriel back to Miranda.  It was cold, so they were hooded and cloaked as they rode up river a short way to the Brandywine Bridge and crossed into the Shire.  As they followed the road they drew many curious looks from the local Hobbits.  When they approached the first town, two young Hobbits stepped into the road to address them.

"What is your business in the Shire?" he asked.

Miranda smiled for they had not recognized them in their elvish attire. She lowered her hood and smiled down at Merry and Pippin.  "We have come to visit our friends in the Shire, but I fear they have already forgotten us."

"Miranda!" Pippin gasped.  

"And Haldir and your new baby!" Merry added.  "You are most welcome!"

Haldir smirked at the two Hobbits who stood head and shoulders above their countrymen.  They were good hearted and friendly and he liked them.

"We were bound for Bag End," Haldir said, "If you could direct us."

"The road will lead you right to it," Merry said.  "The last Hobbit Hole on the row."

Pippin walked over to Miranda and stood on his toes for a look at Miiriel.  Miranda smiled and pulled the blanket back so he could see her.  "Her name is Miiriel," Miranda said.

Merry followed for a look as well and they both smiled.  "It will lighten Frodo's heart to see you," Pippin said.  "We will come by Bag End this afternoon."

"I look forward to seeing you both again," Miranda said as Haldir led them into town.  It was a short ride through town, and everyone stopped their comings and goings to gawk at the Elves that rode through.  When they reached Bag End, Sam was pruning a hedge in the front yard when he saw them by the gate.

"Oh, bless me, visitors!" Sam said as he ran to open the gate.  Haldir tied the horses by the fence and followed Miranda inside.  Sam turned and called to the open window, "Rosie, tell Mr. Frodo we have guests!"

"You are looking well, Mr. Gamgee," Miranda said.

"Yes, quite well," he said quickly.  "And I see that you and the Captain here have a little one with you."

"Miiriel," Miranda said.  "Do you want to hold her?  You could use a little practice before the spring."

Rosie stepped out the door, and it was obvious that she was just starting to show her own pregnancy.  Sam looked at Miranda suspiciously and then smiled as he held out his hands to hold Miiriel.

"She's a beauty like her mother," he said and then walked over to Rosie.  "How's Mr. Frodo?" he asked his wife softly.

"Quite pale and weak," she said.

Miranda did not need to overhear to know that Frodo was ill.  She strode up to them and said, "I know he's ill, that is why I came.  Where is he?"

Rosie smiled and led Miranda into Frodo's room.  He was pale and his skin appeared clammy.  He was staring strangely, and Miranda stepped into his line of sight.  He didn't seem to notice her at first, and then he slowly smiled.

"Miranda," he said softly.  "You came to visit."

"I thought you could use some company," she said brightly as she pulled up a short chair and sat by the bed.  It broke her heart to see him this way, but there was little she could do but stay with him until the illness passed.

"You knew I was ill?" he asked in astonishment.

"I have known for some time," she said.

"But I only felt ill last night and this morning, how…?" 

"This time perhaps," she said. "It will pass soon."

Frodo smiled and then said, "I heard you had a girl."

"She is here; do you want to see her?" Miranda asked.

Frodo sat up, and Miranda propped another pillow to make him more comfortable.  She turned, and saw Haldir waiting in the doorway with Miiriel.  

"Well, here she is now," Miranda said as she motioned her husband inside.

Haldir could understand his wife's urgency now, Frodo was worse off than he'd expected.  It was no doubt the price he paid to carry that evil ring for so long.  He set Miiriel in Frodo's lap and watched the smile it brought.

"She's getting big," Frodo said as he held her.  He gently brushed a strand of hair from her face and looked at Miranda.  "Thank you for coming, Miranda."

Miranda smiled back at him, "What can I say, I missed you."  

*****

Miranda and Haldir visited with the Hobbits for the rest of the day, and Frodo insisted they stay at Bag End.  A guest room was quickly prepared, with a makeshift bed being set up on the floor to accommodate their tall guests.  The next day, Frodo's health improved, and he was able to enjoy their visit.  Word quickly spread throughout the Shire that the Hiri Nolwe had come to see Frodo.  He had lots of unexpected visitors drop by from all over the Shire who came for the hope of a glimpse of Miranda and her family.

Wil Whitfoot, the Mayor of Hobbiton, suggested they have a party to welcome so prestigious a guest to the Shire, and Miranda reluctantly agreed.  She could see how much it meant to her friends to do this for her so she didn't argue.  The event was scheduled for the end of the week, so Haldir decided to ride back to tell his brothers of their plans.  Before he could saddle his horse, they rode up to the gate to meet him.

"_Haldir_," Rûmil said in greeting. "_How goes the visit?_"

"_Frodo is looking a little better today, but he will never be completely well again_."

Orophin and Rûmil nodded soberly at the news, and then Orophin looked at Haldir nervously.  Haldir knew they wanted to tell him something, so he crossed his arms and cocked a brow at them.

"_Let's hear it_," he said.

"_We want to ride down to the havens_," Rûmil said seriously.  "_I want to see the ocean_."

"_If you ride to the havens, you will not return_," Haldir said.  "_One look at the sea and the ship, and you will want to go._"

"_Then we will wait for your visit to end, and you can come with us,_" Orophin said.  "_Our family can depart together_."

Haldir's face grew sad and he hung his head and sighed.  He didn't have to answer, Rûmil did it for him.

"_Haldir must stay,_" Rûmil said.  "_The Hiri Nolwe cannot depart, so our family will be separated_."

"_How long?_" Orophin asked.

"_I do not know_," Haldir said.  "_If you wish to go, I understand, but I cannot ride with you to the ship.  I cannot gaze at the sea knowing I must stay._"

His brothers nodded and then Rûmil asked, "_Where will you go after this?_"

Haldir glanced back at the house behind him and shook his head.  "_Wherever my lady feels led_," he said with a smirk.  "_I knew it would be this way, and accepted it long ago_."

His brothers laughed with him, though it wasn't truly very funny.  Elves love their homeland and families very much.  They do not often wander far unless in times of great need.  Haldir loved Miranda very much to leave Lorien for her.  

So Haldir's brothers returned to the forest and broke camp.  They brought Haldir the pack horse and supplies, kissed Miranda and Miiriel, and then departed for the Havens.  

*****

The party was a grand affair.  Miranda and Haldir were overwhelmed by the hospitality of the Hobbit folk.  There was music and dancing, and lots of food.  Several of the expectant mothers asked Miranda for predictions on whether they would have a boy or girl.  It was rather cute, but Miranda was not a fortune teller.  As the party wound down, Miranda had a frightening vision.  She realized it was time to leave the Shire.

"_Haldir, it is time to leave_," she said.  "_Tomorrow I will make our farewells_."

"_What is wrong?_" he asked, sensing she knew more than she was telling.

"_If I stay, my presence will draw people here_," she said.  "_That is the last thing they need in the Shire_."

Haldir agreed.  The Hobbits had lived here in peace for the past age in part because they were isolated.  Miranda was wise to want to preserve that.  He was sad to be leaving so soon, for he would miss the young hobbits of the fellowship.  

The next day they rode out of Hobbiton and Haldir let Miranda lead the way.  He had a feeling that she knew where they were going.  Miranda headed north, and they passed through lands that seemed oddly familiar to her.  On their third day of travel, they were met by several Dunedain Rangers, one of whom recognized them immediately.  He dismounted and bowed in greeting.

"Hail, fair Lady Seer! Hail, good Captain of the Golden wood!" Halbarad said.  "Your coming to us is most timely."

"It is good to see you again," Miranda said with a smile.  "What makes our coming so timely?"

"Your brother the King is en route and will be most pleased to see you.  He comes to see to business in the Northern realm," Halbarad said.  "We ride to meet his party even now."

Miranda's expression was one of surprise.  She had not realized why she rode this way, but now she understood.  Haldir glanced at her and then looked back at Halbarad.

"How far is it?" Haldir asked.

"We will camp about an hour's ride east," he said.  "We travel light, and can offer little comforts to the lady, but you are welcome to join us."

Haldir could see that Miranda wanted to go so he just nodded.  They immediately rode to their appointed campsite and set up.  Aragorn would not arrive until sometime tomorrow, so Miranda ate and took Miiriel into their tent to rest.  Haldir sat by the fire with the Rangers and visited for a while.

"Your wife is very beautiful," one of the rangers said to Haldir.  

"Yes, she is," Haldir agreed wistfully.

"Is it true that she slayed a demon and saved King Elessar?" another asked.

"I have told you that was true," Halbarad said quickly.

"Yes, but you exaggerate," the Ranger said with a chuckle.  "I would hear the story from one more believable than you."

"The story is true," Haldir said.  "Your captain did not exaggerate that tale."

They sat in silence for a while, and finally Haldir excused himself and went to bed.  Miranda was waiting for him and he shed his cloak and boots and joined her under the blanket.

"_Is she sleeping?_" he asked.

"_Yes_," Miranda said.  

"_Did you know Aragorn was coming?_" he asked.

"_No, I only knew that I was supposed to come this way_."

"_What is next for us, my love?_" Haldir asked her seriously.  "_Can you see what is to come?_"

"_We will wander_," Miranda said sadly.  "_Though for a time we will settle in Rivendell, and then Rohan, and then Gondor, but we will not again have our own home_."

Haldir pulled her close and kissed her.  "We _will always have a home together, wherever we lay our head to sleep_."

"_But…_" Miranda started to say.

"_It doesn't matter_," Haldir interrupted.  "_I loved you from the start, and love you more each passing day.  You cannot change who you are, Miranda, and I would not want you to. Someday we will depart over the sea and join my brothers, but only when you are ready_."

Miranda sighed and cuddled close to her husband.  Haldir always seemed to know what to say to put her mind at ease.  They slept deeply and peacefully that night.  They never heard the approaching riders or the voices by the campfire the next morning.

*****

Aragorn had been on a tour of his Kingdom to assess the needs in the various lands for himself.  He'd been away from Arwen for a couple of months, but it was a necessary trip.  He was looking forward to returning to Arnor and his Northern lands that he loved in his youth.  He also hoped to visit Frodo and the Hobbits before returning to Gondor.  

Halbarad had sent a messenger the previous night to set a meeting point, and he would no doubt be waiting.  Aragorn woke in the early hours before dawn and decided that he and his knights would depart immediately.  He should be able to reach Halbarad's camp by breakfast.

As they rode over the rolling hills still covered with the early morning mists, Aragorn thought of the members of the fellowship, and how he missed them.  He had passed Lorien on the northern border, but did not have the time to visit Miranda and her new baby.  At the time his journey was urgent, as he was investigating rumors of orcs holed up Moria causing trouble.  But now he had more time, and he regretted not making the detour.

As the sun peeked over the mountains behind them, Aragorn saw Halbarad's camp.  There was a fire going, and he could smell the breakfast cooking.  Just beyond the fire was a tent… _of Elvish design?_

Aragorn and his men rode up and were greeted warmly by Halbarad and the Rangers.

"Welcome home, King Elessar," Halbarad said brightly.  "I'd hoped you would be joining us for breakfast!"

Aragorn hugged Halbarad and they walked over to the fire.  Aragorn nodded toward the tent.  "Since when do you take a tent on patrols?"

"It is not ours," Halbarad said trying to hide his smile.  "We ran into travelers last night and invited them to join us, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not," Aragorn said as he glanced at the tent again.  "The tent is of Elvish kind, but I've rarely heard of Elves traveling this way."

"Well, you can ask them their business when they join us," Halbarad said cryptically.  

One of the Rangers looked at Halbarad curiously and opened his mouth to speak, but Halbarad shot him a warning look, and then winked.

So they sat around the fire, and shared the news while they waited for their guests to rise.  Their conversation halted suddenly as the sound of a baby crying came from the tent.  Aragron's eyebrows raised and he looked to Halbarad.  

"They travel with an infant… in winter?" he asked in surprise.

Halbarad just shrugged and waited.  A moment later, Haldir emerged from the tent, barefoot and wearing a rumpled shirt.  He looked sleepy, and seemed to ignore them as he went to his horse.  He took a bundle out of his saddlebag and then headed back to the tent.  He glanced at the fire, and paused when he saw Aragorn.  He gave half a smile and bowed before disappearing into the tent again. 

Aragorn sat there completely surprised, and then excited.  He looked at Halbarad, who was trying not to laugh.  

"You really enjoyed that, didn't you?" Aragorn asked Halbarad.

"You never asked who they were," he said defensively as the laughter finally hit.

Aragorn gave him a punch in the arm and then laughed with him.  The mirth was contagious, but was quickly hushed when Haldir stepped out of the tent again, now fully dressed, and held the flap aside.  Aragorn stood and stared, holding his breath.  Miranda emerged carrying a beautiful child, and Aragorn smiled.  She was more beautiful than he remembered.  Her Elvish gown was a rich green, and her fiery hair fell in long ringlet curls to her waist.  She smiled and walked toward him.  

She knelt on one knee before him, and spoke formally.  "Welcome, King Elessar."

Aragorn quickly bent down and caught her arm to help her to rise, "Do not bow to me, Lady," he said.

"But you are my King," she said, and then looked at Miiriel and smiled.  "I bring you a new subject." She added as she showed her to Aragorn.

Aragorn reached for the child and Miranda handed her over.  He smiled when he saw the little necklace that he and Arwen sent her.  "News reached us of little Miiriel, but their description of her does not do her justice."  Miiriel cooed in his arms then reached up and pulled his hair, which elicited laughs from the knights and Rangers.  

"Well, it's comforting to know that babies everywhere are the same," Aragorn said as he handed Miiriel back to her mother.  "I have not held one yet that did not pull my hair."

Miranda laughed and hugged him, "I have missed you."

Aragorn hugged her back, "And I missed you.  Your surprise visit is a most welcome distraction from my duties.  Won't you stay with me while I am here?"

Haldir joined them and stood by his wife.  He put an arm around her and answered Aragorn's question, "I do believe that is why we came this way."


	62. Another Parting

****Another Parting****

Miranda and Haldir stayed with Aragorn through January at the city of Fornost, the capitol of the Northern realm of Arnor.  They made several visits to the Shire, and as February approached, Miranda knew that Aragorn would be returning to Gondor soon.  Haldir was content to ride with the Rangers, and visit with good friends, but he missed his people, and so did Miranda.  Miiriel was starting to walk, and to speak a little, which was amusing to all.

In the main hall at Fornost one evening Miranda sat by the fire with Haldir and Aragorn while Miiriel played with a doll on a soft rug near the hearth.  She was a sweet baby, crying little and laughing and smiling a lot.  Miranda needed to return to Rivendell soon, but didn't know how to break it to Aragorn.  She sat staring at the fire thoughtfully while Aragorn puffed on a pipe.  He'd been watching her far away looks for days and he finally decided to ask her about it.

"What is it that you see, Miranda?" Aragorn asked.

Miranda looked at him with a knowing smile that reminded Aragorn of Gandalf.  He could see a grace and maturity in her that still amazed him.  "That would depend on where I am looking," she said.

Haldir chuckled at her sarcastic response, but Aragorn just leaned forward in his chair and said, "Minas Tirith?"

Miranda paused thoughtfully and then gave him a smile.  "The city is looking good, all the repairs are ahead of schedule and your tree is growing in the courtyard."

Aragorn frowned for that was not what he was interested in.  Miranda laughed at his obvious disappointment and just added, "She misses you very much."

Aragorn sighed and nodded.

Miiriel looked up at Miranda and said, "_Fauka!_"

Miranda smiled and picked her up, "Yes, _fauka_ …_thirsty_, say thirsty."

"You will confuse her with all those languages at once," Aragorn said.

"Not at all," Miranda said as she looked at Miiriel and pointed to Aragorn, "Uncle… King."

Miiriel smiled and reached for him, so he set down his pipe and took her.  She hugged him and said, "A-gorn!"

"Close enough," Aragorn said with a laugh as he ruffled her hair.  "Come, Miiriel, let's get you that drink."

Miranda sat back down to talk to Haldir while Aragorn headed to the kitchen with Miiriel.  He already knew she had something important on her mind.

"What's wrong _melamin_?" Haldir asked.

"Nothing is wrong, I just miss the forest," she said.

"You want to go home for a while?" he asked.

"Soon," she said.  "When Aragorn returns we can travel with him part of the way."

Haldir nodded and then took her hand and kissed it.  "Have I told you today how much I love you?"

Miranda smiled, "At least twice that I recall."

"Hmmm," he said.  "That is not enough, let me say it again." He pulled her from her chair, set her in his lap and kissed her passionately.  She clung to him and he plunged his hand into her hair as he whispered in her ear, "_Amin mela lle_."

"Ahem," Aragorn said.

Miranda blushed as she turned to look at her king who stood smirking at her with Miiriel in his arms.  Haldir just smiled proudly, not embarrassed at all by the interruption.  She stood and straightened her gown and took Miiriel.

"Thanks for getting her that drink," she said.  "I think it is her bed time."

Aragorn gave Miiriel a kiss on the brow, "Sleep well, little one."

Miranda headed up the stairs with Miiriel, but Haldir stayed by the fire with Aragorn.  They had known each other for many years, but had not become close until after Haldir rode with the fellowship during the war.  Aragorn respected the Elf Captain, and always knew when he had something on his mind.

"You have been preoccupied these past days," Aragorn said as he took a puff on his pipe.  "You want to talk about it?"

Haldir stared into the fire as though he had not heard him, but then finally spoke.  "When will you return to Gondor?"

"Soon," he admitted.  "Passage over the Misty Mountains will be difficult before spring, but I wish to return to Arwen.  Miranda wants to leave, doesn't she?"

"With Miranda it is often a need more than a want," he said.

"It is hard for you, isn't it?" Aragorn asked.

Haldir looked at Aragorn who was being completely serious.  Haldir just shook his head, "Not really.  I only wish I could help her more, but her gift is hers to bear alone."

"You help her more than you know," Aragorn said.  "I don't know how she would handle being the Hiri Nolwe without you."

Haldir laughed, "She doesn't care for titles, Aragorn.  The only titles she likes are wife and mother."  

"Those she seems to wear quite well," Aragorn agreed.  "Does she still have frightening dreams?"

"Not often," Haldir said.  "But it is strange to mention a friend and have her tell you exactly where they are at that moment.  Yesterday I mentioned in passing that I missed Legolas and Gimli and she told that Legolas is at home with his father and Gimli was busy overseeing the crafting of Mithril gates for Minas Tirith."

Aragorn smiled, "Yes, he promised me such a gift before we parted."  

There was silence for a while, and finally Aragorn looked at Haldir again and said, "I am glad she has you to watch over her.  I hope that you will bring her to visit me again in Minas Tirith soon."

"I am certain that you will see us there one day, no doubt when you need it most and expect it least, for that is her way," Haldir said. "But for now we return to our people, for she misses them, and wants to see the Keepers before they depart."

Aragorn nodded, "I expected them to leave soon.  Their loss will be great."

Haldir rose and bowed.  "Miranda will stay, and I expect some of our people will also stay for her sake… and yours."

"It gives me comfort to know that she will remain in Middle Earth," Aragorn said.

They bid each other good night, and Haldir joined Miranda in their chamber.  Miiriel and Miranda were already sleeping, and Haldir was careful to be quiet as he crawled into bed.  She didn't wake, but rolled over and he pulled her close and kissed her.  She sighed in her sleep and whispered, "Love you."

Haldir felt butterflies in his stomach at the tenderness in her voice, even in sleep.  He would follow her anywhere without regret.

*****

Aragorn wanted to be back in Minas Tirith by March 25th, the anniversary of the fall of Sauron, for that would mark the beginning of the fourth Age.  He and his knights departed Fornost with Haldir and Miranda January 22nd.  They traveled quickly where the terrain was easy and Miranda loved it.  Aragorn worried for Miiriel, but she was a resilient girl who loved riding.  They neared the borders of Rivendell by March 5th, and made camp within sight of the forest.  Aragorn left alone before camp was set up, and did not return until well after dark.  The camp was quiet, and the watch stopped him before he got too close to camp.

"What is amiss?" Aragorn asked.

"Nothing, it is just the Lady," the knight said.  "She is singing, and we don't want her to stop."

Miranda was singing?  She never would have sung before.  He dismounted and walked into camp and he heard her voice coming from within the tent.  It was obviously a lullaby that she was singing to Miiriel, but he understood why the men didn't want to disturb her.

_"When bright clouds that escort the moon on its flight_

_Light a pale golden sky as the dusk turns to night_

_You'll visit your dreamland of magic and grace_

_Where fairies brush stardust from your smiling face_

_So walk in your dreams in a star-scattered night_

_Surrounded by moonbeams you'll rest in the light_

_Of all those who love you, so blessed by your charms_

_As light as a feather you'll rest in their arms._

_You'll rest in a forest, so silent and deep_

_Where velvet moss pillows a Unicorn's sleep_

_And bright fairy lanterns will shimmer and glow_

_Through the darkness to guide you wherever you go._

_So walk in your dreams in a star-scattered night_

_Surrounded by moonbeams you'll rest in the light_

_Of all those who love you, so blessed by your charms_

_As light as a feather you'll rest in their arms."_

Aragorn sat by the fire and smiled as he listened to the soft melodious quality of her voice.  He remembered a day on the trail when his men had begged her to sing, and she shyly declined.  She swore she had a terrible voice, but she lied.  She had a beautiful voice.  Her singing stopped, and after a few minutes, she came out to talk to him.

"You have lied to me, Miranda," he said.  "You can sing quite well."

Miranda smiled, but quickly turned serious as she changed the subject.  "You're not going to Rivendell with us tomorrow, are you?" Miranda asked.

"I spoke to Lord Elrond this evening, and I'll be continuing my journey east at first light," he said.  "I am anxious to get home."

"You will make it in time," Miranda said with confidence.  "Arwen should be about ready to deliver when you get there."

Aragorn looked at her in shock, and then narrowed his eyes as he looked at her.  "She is with child?"

Miranda feigned an innocent expression, "You have been gone for what, about seven months?"

Aragorn closed his eyes and cringed, "I never would have left if I'd known.  Why did you wait so long to tell me?"

"Because you needed to finish your business in Arnor, and you didn't need to be worrying about your wife the whole time.  Arwen would have agreed with me I assure you."

"So do I return to a son or a daughter?" he asked, knowing full well Miranda would know.

"A girl, this time," she said.  "But don't worry; there is a son in your future as well."

"You must come and visit me soon, then.  My daughter will need a playmate," Aragorn said with a smile.

"I will come when I can," Miranda said.  "But I would like to settle for a while and let Miiriel have a stable home.  She will have a little brother this fall, and I simply don't want to travel anymore for a while."

"You are certain?" he asked in excitement, and then rolled his eyes.  "Of course you are, how foolish of me to question it.  Have you told Haldir yet?"

"Yes, just a few minutes ago."  She sat pondering the fire a moment and then looked at Aragorn sadly.  "I wish we were going on so I did not have to say goodbye so soon.  I will miss you, Elessar, my King."

Aragorn walked over, sat beside her and put an arm around her shoulders.  "No titles between us, Miranda.  To you I will always be Aragorn, your friend and brother.  And to me you will always be the shy girl I found sleeping in the forest."

Miranda blushed and laughed.  "Yes, I am she."

"What wisdom have you for me before we part this time?" Aragorn asked.

"This time I will say this, rest when you can, because soon you will be awakened every two hours for diaper changes and feedings."

Aragorn laughed, and hugged her.  "Oh, go to bed, dear lady.  I will see you at breakfast."

*****

The next morning, Haldir watched as Miranda and Aragorn walked alone.  He knew this parting was difficult for both of them so he left them their privacy.  Finally Aragorn mounted up and his men followed suit.  He gave Haldir a respectful nod.

"Take good care of the Hiri Nolwe, my friend," he said.  "And when she feels inclined to travel again, bring her to Minas Tirith for a visit."

"I will," Haldir said. "_May thy paths be green and the breeze on thy back, Elessar_."

"_Namaarie_," Aragorn said, and then he looked at Miranda.  "_Sweet water and light laughter until next we meet, my sister._"  And with that he turned and rode away with his knights following.  

Miranda watched until he was out of sight, and then she went in her tent and cried.  Haldir and Miranda packed their things and rode into Rivendell by lunchtime where they were greeted warmly by the Elves that still dwelt in Imladris.  Lord Elrond made a place for them in his house, and they remained there through the spring and summer.


	63. Chronicle of the Fourth Age, Part 1

****Chronicle of the Fourth Age, Part 1****

It was the year 3021, in the reckoning of Gondor, and 1421 in Shire reckoning.  With the anniversary of the fall of Sauron on March 25th, Aragorn declared the beginning of the Fourth Age, and the calendar was reset to one, (But in the Shire, though it was the beginning of the Fourth Age, their calendar continued). 

Upon Aragorn's return to his home, Arwen was indeed in the last days of pregnancy.  She gave birth to a daughter in April, just as Miranda had predicted and they named her _Allassante__, _which means _bringer of joy.  _

*****

Back in Rivendell, as September approached, Galadriel and Gandalf arrived at the house of Elrond.  Elia was with them, and had brought with her many of the things that they had left in Lorien.  She planned to stay with Haldir's family and help with the coming child.  

Miranda spent long hours visiting with Gandalf and Galadriel for they only planned to stay a few days before continuing on to the Gray Havens.  

"I will not be here for the birth of your son," Galadriel said, "But do not worry, for all will be well."

"I know," Miranda said.  "But I will miss having you here."

"And I will miss you, but I will see you again when you make your journey," Galadriel said.

"How will I know when it is time?" Miranda asked.

Galadriel smiled, "You will know when your labors are finished and you are no longer needed here."

Miranda took what council she could from the wise Keepers who had taught her so much, but the day came when they departed Rivendell.  Many Elves went with them from both Lorien and Rivendell.  Elrond left his household to his sons, and they remained behind.  

Miiriel, Izabel and Dairwen were inseparable companions, and late November, Miranda added another playmate to their group, _Nárello_ which means _Fire,_ for he had fiery red hair like his mother's and her green eyes as well.  Haldir was proud of his fine son, who resembled him in face and had his elvish ears.

Miranda and her family remained in Rivendell for several years.  During that time, she bore Haldir several more children.  The list of their children is as follows: 

1420 S.R., (3020 G.R.) their daughter, _Miiriel__,_ meaning _Glittering Jewel, _was born in Lorien.  She had strawberry blonde hair, green eyes and elvish ears.

1421/1 -a son, _Nárello__, _meaning _Fire _is born in Rivendell at the household of Elrond.  

1423/3 -a son called _Failon__, _meaning _Generous and Just_ was born.  He had reddish blonde hair, similar to Miiriel's, and his father's grey eyes and ears.

1425/5 -a daughter, _Lalaith_ meaning _Laughter_ was born.  Lalaith was a bubbly child with hair so fair it was almost white, her father's ears and her mother's green eyes.

1426/6 -twin sons, _Alcon_meaning _Ray of Light, _and _Thelyn_meaning _Hero _were born_._  The boys were identical, flaming red hair with grey eyes and elvish ears.  They were the last of Haldir and Miranda's children for a total of six, four boys and two girls.

Other births during this time were as follows:

1423/3 -Aragorn and Arwen's son _Eldarion_ _(Of the Eldar Race) _is born.

1424/4 -Faramir and Ẻowyn's daughter, _Silivren_ _(Glittering Silver) _is born.

1427/5 -Faramir and Ẻowyn's son, _Polodrin__ (Mighty) _is born.

1428/8 -Peregrin's son Faramir is born.

1429/9 -Aragorn and Arwen's daughter, _Anvanime__ (Most Beautiful) _is born.  Sam's daughter Goldilocks is born.

1430/10 -Ẻomer and Lothiriel's son, _Elfwine_is born.

1431/11 -Ẻomer and Lothiriel's daughter _Gloorion__ (Golden) _is born.

*****

In 1435 S.R., Miranda felt the urge to travel again.  Miiriel was now thirteen and the twins were seven, so she no longer had fears of traveling with her children.  They traveled to Rohan, where they stayed for several years to the great joy of King Ẻomer.  Miranda's sons grew in strength, skill and wisdom and her daughters were growing in grace and beauty daily.  

In 1438 S.R., Miranda and her family returned to Lorien, for Aragorn and his family had gone to stay for a time in Arnor, so there was no reason to go to Gondor.  With Galadriel gone, Celeborn and most of the Elves had left the Golden wood to dwell in Rivendell, so it was now quiet in the wood.  They settled into their house again, and Haldir was happy to be home despite how empty the city now felt.  He taught his sons all his skills with bow and sword, and Miranda and Elia trained all the children in languages, writing and history.  The children were very close, and the boys were naturally quite protective of their mother and sisters.  Haldir commanded deep respect from his children and Miranda was revered for her wisdom and love. 

In 1440 S.R., or 20 in Gondor reckoning, as the few remaining Elves departed for Rivendell, including Elia, leaving Miranda's family alone in the Golden wood, she started having dreams about Aragorn.  She had promised to visit Gondor, and had not done so.  She felt an overwhelming need to leave Lorien and go see him, so she spoke to Haldir.

"_The King needs me_," she said.  "_We must go to Gondor with all haste_." 

"_I have wondered when you would return to your chosen country_," Haldir said with a warm smile. "_My own country is empty and quiet, and I feel no regret in leaving it this time.  I will have the boys prepare for our journey_."

Nárello was now eighteen, and considered an adult among elves. Haldir placed the business of preparing the horses in his hands, and sent Failon and the twins hunting.  Miranda, Miiriel and Lalaith packed what was needed and Haldir secured their house on the off chance they might return someday.  They loaded a large swan boat that had been left behind by the sailing master when he also went to Rivendell.  They sailed down the Silverlode and then down the Anduin until they reached the Great Falls of Rauros, where Boromir met his end.  Haldir, Alcon and Thelyn secured the ship while Failon and Nárello unloaded the horses and supplies.  Tempest had passed several years ago, but during their stay in Rohan, Ẻomer gifted each member of the family with their choice of horses from his herds.  Miranda had chosen another gray that she named Mithrandir after her friend the Gandalf, Gray Pilgrim himself. They camped on the shore in the same place she had camped that fateful day that saw the breaking of the Fellowship.  Miranda was silent that evening, and finally, unable to remain by the fire another minute without crying, she went into the woods for privacy.

"_Where is mother going, father?_" Lalaith asked.

"_This place holds sad memories for her_," Haldir said.  "She _seeks solitude for a little while.  She will return soon_."

"_What sad memories?_" Alcon asked.

"_Here is where Lord Boromir gave his life to protect Merriadoc and Peregrin before they were taken prisoner and Frodo and Sam departed alone into Mordor_," Haldir said.

 "_That was here?_" Thelyn asked in surprise.  "_Should we have found another place to camp?"_

_"Nay, son, your mother does not fear memories no matter how painful,"_ Haldir said.  __

_"Should she walk alone here? Is it safe?" _Miiriel asked.

_"Nárello is already following her, do not worry," _Haldir said. _"Now all of you get to bed.  Tomorrow will be a difficult ride and I want you all rested."_

There was only minor grumbling among them, for none would disrespect their father.  Haldir kept silent watch over his household while he waited for his wife to return.  She had never admitted to loving Boromir, but he knew she had.  He was not jealous of a memory, for he knew that nothing had ever happened between them.  For her it had merely been a childhood fancy.  

In the wood, Nárello was careful to stay out of his mother's sight while he kept watch.  He had learned at an early age that she saw things that no one else saw, and he respected and loved her deeply.  It was sometimes strange to see her among their people, for she was not an Elf.  She was quite short and small of frame with round ears, but she was beautiful.  She did not age as men, but seemed to grow in grace and wisdom.  He watched as she sat under a large tree and wept.  It broke his heart to see his mother cry and he could not wait in silence any longer.  He silently went to her and she quickly dried her tears and stood.

"_Nárello__," she said in surprise.  "You followed me?"_

_"These woods are not known to me," _he said. _"I would keep you from harm.  I did not mean to intrude, but I could not abide your tears.  Why do you cry?"_

_"I lost a friend here, many years ago and seeing this place again has reminded me of how I miss him," _she said.

_"Did father know him?" _Nárello asked as he walked with her back to camp.

_"They met once, but that was before your father and I fell in love.  Truthfully, he and I had only just met," _Miranda said.

_"He told me he loved you long before you two were betrothed," _Nárello said with a smile. _"Perhaps he saw this friend as a rival."_

_"No, son, your father never had a rival," _Miranda said. 

_What of cousin Ẻomer?  Did he not petition for your affections before you discovered you were related?" _he asked.

_"I turned him down before I knew, for I loved your father," _Miranda said firmly as they approached the campfire.  _"Now, enough questions.  "Get some rest so you can relieve your father from the watch later."_

Nárello bowed to his mother, _"Yes, my lady mother,"_ he said with a smirk before he left for his bed.

Miranda stifled the laugh his sarcasm provoked and went to Haldir.  He reached for her hand and pulled her into his lap.  _"All better now?" _

_"Yes, I am fine.  It has just been a long time since I thought of that day," _she said.

They sat in silence for a while and Haldir toyed with a strand of her hair.  _"I know that you loved him, and I understand."_ Haldir said.

_"I was fond of him; I love you, but thank you for being understanding," _Miranda said.

Haldir kissed her and sent her to bed.

*****

The rest of their journey was quiet and uneventful as they followed the river south, turning west to go around the Entwash and then turning East into Anorien.  They traveled in fine elvish attire, hooded and cloaked in gray cloaks.  As they journeyed through the countryside, men who saw them marveled to see Elves abroad.  Some men even greeted them on the road and offered them the hospitality of the nearest village. But Miranda shied away from the settlements, knowing that once word got out that the Hiri Nolwe was traveling, they would run into crowds of people.  It was early spring when Miranda and her family approached the walls of the Pelennor.  Guards from Minas Tirith greeted them upon their approach.

"Hail travelers," the guard said.  "What is your business in Minas Tirith?"

Haldir rode forward and removed his hood.  One of the older guards recognized him and immediately sent a rider to the King with the news.  Then he spoke to their leader quietly.  The captain turned back to Haldir with a look of astonishment and spoke with deep respect.

"Greetings Captain of Lorien, you and your family honor us with your visit; please allow us to lead you to the King."

The guards parted to allow their guests to ride first, and as Miranda rode by they removed their helm's and bowed.  Miiriel and Lalaith seemed impressed by their respect, but the boys weren't.  These guards were just like the Rohirrim.  With the exception of meeting their Mother's King, the boys thought Gondor was going to be a dull place to visit.

By the time they reached the gates, Aragorn had ridden down from the Citadel and was waiting for them.  The gates were open wide in welcome, and he stood waiting.  Haldir dismounted before the gate and then helped Miranda down.  He led her to Aragorn who quickly bowed on one knee before her.

"You honor me with this visit, Hiri Nolwe.  Long have I wished to see you, but more now than in years past.  Much has happened here these past months and I have need of your wisdom."  

Miranda could see that he was close to tears at the sight of her, and she reached for his arm.  "Do not bow to me great King, for I am but your servant who swore to serve you long ago."

Aragorn stood and hugged her.  Haldir had been right at their last parting.  She came when least expected and greatest need.  For him it was a great gift to see her again.  He greeted Haldir, and then they went up into the city.  

Nárello looked at Failon with a cocked brow, "_What do you think?"_

_"I like him," _Failon said.

Nárello nodded, and the twins turned back to look at their older brothers.  _"That's our uncle?"_

Miiriel just smiled and wrinkled her nose at them, _"That's uncle Aragorn, all right.  I'd know him anywhere."_


	64. Chronicle of the Fourth Age, Part 2

****Chronicle of the Fourth Age, Part 2****

1440 S.R. (20) - Back in the hall of Kings, Aragorn had a meal prepared and their horses and luggage taken care of.  Miranda and her family gathered by a large table and the introductions were made.

"Your family has grown," Aragorn said with a smile and then looked at Miiriel, "But I remember this one."

Miiriel hugged him, "Hello again, Uncle."

"You have grown into a beauty," Aragorn said.  "How old are you now?"

"Nineteen," Miiriel said with a smile.

Aragorn looked expectantly at the remaining members of the family, and Haldir named them.

"Our second child, Nárello, is now eighteen," Haldir said proudly.

Aragorn could see he was the image of his father with the eyes and hair of his mother.  Nárello bowed respectfully and then stepped back.

"Our third child, Failon is now sixteen," Haldir continued.  "Lalaith is our fourth daughter, now fourteen.  And the twins, Alcor and Thelyn are thirteen."

"Welcome all," Aragorn said.  "Please be seated." 

The meal was brought, and Aragorn tried to keep the conversation light in front of Miranda's children.  They caught up on the news, and Aragorn bragged a little on his own children.  But Miranda knew that something was troubling him deeply and she confronted him on it.

"Where is your family, Aragorn?" Miranda asked bluntly.

Aragorn glanced around the table and then sighed and looked at Miranda seriously.  "I sent them to visit Ithilien for a while, to keep them safe from our current scourge."

Miranda looked into his troubled eyes for a moment and then closed her eyes.  She could see raids by orcs and trolls on several villages near the city, and an attempt to capture Aragorn's son right near the gates.  She was horrified and opened her eyes.

"Orcs!" she hissed. "You have not found their lair?" 

"No, they are clever," he said.  "We have lost several families to them."

Miranda's face grew angry, for she hated orcs and trolls and had little patience for them.  "Gather about twenty good fighting men," she said.  "Tomorrow we are going hunting."

Miranda's children all looked at her in shock, but Haldir just gave her a nod.  "I will join you," he said.  "If she can lead us to them, we will slay every last one."

"I'm going too, father," Nárello said quickly.

"And me," Failon insisted.

"Us too," Alcon said.

Haldir frowned at the twins, "Not you two; you are not ready for trolls and orcs yet."

"But father…" Thelyn protested.

Miranda raised her hand to end the argument and there was silence.  Aragorn agreed with Haldir, that the twins were too young, but he would stay out of the discussion.  Miranda looked at them with a smile and said, "You two will remain here and look after your sisters, for that is an important responsibility."

They responded in unison, "Yes, mother."  It was obvious that they were disappointed, but nothing further was said.

After the meal, they settled into their rooms.  Miranda and Haldir stayed in the tower where they had after their wedding feast.  It was like coming home for them.  The kids were given 3 rooms next door to each other in the wing beneath the tower.  Miiriel and Lalaith shared a room, Nárello and Failon shared a room and the twins shared a room.

Early the next morning, Nárello and Failon dressed, put on their swords and grabbed their bows and quivers.  When they reached the hall, they found their mother and father already seated at the table with the King and his men.  They were both surprised to see their mother dressed in riding clothes and armed.  

Failon cocked a brow at his mother and asked, "Mother?"

"You are surprised to see your mother dressed for battle?" Aragorn asked with a smirk.  "Did you not know that she is a seasoned warrior?"

"It is one thing to listen to stories," Nárello said, "It is quite another to see it."  He looked at the weapons she wore and all the stories he had heard came back to him.  He felt a new pride in his mother, so small and yet so strong.

"All is prepared," Aragorn's captain said.

"Very good, we depart immediately," Aragorn said.  They headed out of the courtyard where their horses were waiting and mounted up.  Aragorn looked at Miranda.  "Which way my lady?"

"My favorite place for a quiet ride," she said with a smirk.

Aragorn and Haldir both laughed, and they headed into the hills.  After a couple hours, Miranda halted them.  "You have not found them, for they are underground.  We will have to leave the horses."

Aragorn gave the order for them to secure the horses and then he and Haldir waited for Miranda to lead them.  The ground was rocky, and there were no obvious trails to follow.  Miranda quickly navigated through several well hidden, very small narrow passages.  They came to a sheer wall, and Miranda just smiled.

"Here is the entrance," she said.

"I see nothing," the captain said to himself quietly, but he watched in amazement as Miranda pulled a bush aside to reveal an opening.

Aragorn looked at her with respect.  "Welcome home, Miranda."

Miranda gave him a nod and then said, "They are arrogant and believe that they cannot be found, so there are no guards here."

Aragorn and Haldir led the way, followed by Miranda and her sons and then the knights.  The passage was dark and narrow, but soon opened up, and they could see a dim light ahead.  Haldir turned to Miranda and whispered, "How many?"

"Thirty and two large trolls," she said. "The passage ahead is guarded by…" she closed her eyes and then opened them, "Four orcs."

Aragorn's men were amazed by her, but Aragorn and Haldir just nodded and took her at her word.  Aragorn looked at Haldir, "You and I will take out the guards, quietly."

Haldir nodded and they moved in silently.  There was a quiet scuffle, and then Aragorn beckoned them forward.  They were at a doorway that led into the orcs' lair.  Below was a large cave with bones and rotting meat, stolen treasures and two sleeping trolls.  Beyond the trolls was another passage.

Aragorn knew that trolls were not easy to kill.  He looked at Haldir, "Any ideas?"

"Yeah, don't wake them," he said.  "If we can get close enough, we can kill them in their sleep."

Miranda thought the idea sounded reasonable, but she paused thoughtfully.  "What kind of trolls are they?" 

"Does it matter?" Failon asked humorously.

Aragorn looked at her and realized she might have a plan.  "Stone trolls, they cannot survive in sunlight, they turn to stone."

Miranda just smiled and said, "Perfect."  She climbed out from behind the rocks and headed into the middle of the room without warning, and Haldir's eyes were suddenly huge.

"Miranda!" he whispered angrily.

She just ignored him and held her hands out wide as she closed her eyes.  She started speaking in Sindarin without care to her volume.

"_My name is Miranda and I am the Last Seer, Keeper of the Light of Illuin and Ormal, the Light of Rohan, and Slayer of Shadows.  I am a Destroyer of Darkness and today I am a slayer of Trolls!_"

The two trolls stirred and moved to grab their weapons, but it was too late, for suddenly the cave was flooded with a light that rivaled the sun and the trolls did not even have time to scream.  Miranda dropped to her knees from the exertion but it was quickly over and her light faded.  

Aragorn and Haldir were quickly at her side, but Nárello, Failon and the knights gaped in awe.  Miranda waved them off in frustration and stood.  

"You are on your own with the orcs," Miranda said breathlessly.  "This is their only way out, so you will get them all."

Aragorn nodded and Haldir told Failon to stay with his mother.  Everyone else went through the next passage, and the battle was on.  From the troll chamber Miranda and Failon could hear the yelling of Men, screeching of orcs and clashing of swords.  Failon stood between the passage entrance and Miranda in case any orcs should escape.  Miranda just sighed.

"Sit down son, no orcs will get out alive," she said.

Failon sat with her and tried to sort through his thoughts.  Miranda just put an arm around him and said, "It surprises you."

"Yes," he said.  "I thought Elladan and Elrohir embellished the story a little to make it more exciting.  Now I see that it was all true."

"I am still the same person I was a moment ago," Miranda said.  

"No," Failon said firmly.  "A moment ago you were just my mother.  But now I see that you are much more, and I do not know what to say."

The noise in the passage died down, and Miranda just kissed his brow.  "There is nothing to say, Failon."

"I love you, mother," he said softly.

*****

Several days after the destruction of the orcs, Aragorn sent a ship to Ithilien with news and a message that his family should return.  Miranda's children went riding in the hills and were gone when Arwen and Aragorn's children arrived.  Miranda was very excited to see Arwen again and meet Aragorn's children.  Aragorn introduced them to Haldir and Miranda.

"This is our eldest daughter, Allassante who is now eighteen.  Our youngest daughter is Anvanime, who just turned ten."  

The girls curtseyed politely, and then a tall young man came forward, and Miranda could see Aragorn brimming with pride.

"And this is Eldarion, my son," Aragorn said proudly.

The young man was quite handsome, resembling his father but with his mother's dark hair and grey eyes.  He bowed to Miranda and Haldir respectfully and greeted them.

"Welcome, Hiri Nolwe.  My father speaks of you fondly and often, but I see his description of your beauty does not come close to the truth," Eldarion said.

Miranda cocked a brow at him and smiled.  He was his father's son all right, charming… very charming.  "How old are you?" she asked.

"Sixteen, my Lady," he said.

"I have a son your age," Miranda said.  "But they have gone riding and will not return until late."

Haldir frowned, knowing all too well that his children were quite independent.  "If they don't decide to camp in the forest…" he said under his breath.

Miranda elbowed him, but knew he was likely right.

"I could ride out to meet them," Eldarion offered. "If you are worried…"

"Thank you, but no," Haldir said.  "Nárello would not keep the girls out without telling us first."

Miranda just bit her lip.  Haldir seemed confident, but he hasn't been young for a very long time.

*****

That evening, the meal was served, but Haldir and Miranda's children had not returned.  Haldir spoke privately with Miranda.  There were lots of servants coming and going so he spoke in Sindarin.

_"All right, you're the seer.  Where are they?"_ he asked in annoyance.

_"They decided to camp in the forest,"_ she said_.  "The boys are taking care of Miiriel and Lalaith, so do not worry."_

_"I will worry until they return, and then I'm going to have a talk with Nárello.  He knows better," _Haldir said.

They went to dinner, and Eldarion stepped out of the shadows where he had overheard.  He was curious about these missing children.  It was sometimes hard to be the son of both an Elf and Man, especially if they happen to rule the country.  Lady Miranda's children were raised in a similar family and perhaps they could relate. He ate his dinner quickly and excused himself early.  Eldarion knew how to slip out of the gates without his father finding out, and that is what he did.  As dusk fell, he was riding into the hills to find his father's wayward guests.

*****

_"You know mother will understand our need for the forest, but father is going to be angry,"_ Alcon warned.

_"I am an adult now, and he knows I'm in charge,"_ Nárello said confidently.

_"Don't be arrogant, Nárello.  If it was just you and the boys, he wouldn't care, but he is overprotective of Lalaith and me,"_ Miiriel said.

Nárello frowned.  "_Well, it matters little now, for it is too late to go back tonight."_

"Good!" Lalaith said.  _"I was getting tired of being told to stay put.  I want to go swimming in the morning at that pool we found."_

Failon rolled his eyes.  _"This isn't Lorien, Lalaith.  It isn't remote enough to be private, and the water will be cold."_

Miiriel just stuck up for her little sister.  _"I'll go with her.  You boys can make us a nice breakfast while we're gone."_

Nárello didn't like it.  _"You need someone to stand guard."_

Miiriel had enough of his leadership and put him in his place, _"I'm the oldest one here, and I want to go swimming without my brothers skulking around.  Now, we're going to bed.  End of discussion."  _Miiriel grabbed Lalaith's hand and led her to their place by the fire.  They covered up in their cloaks and ignored their brothers.

Thelyn and Alcor just giggled.  _"She told you," _Thelyn said.

Failon just looked at Nárello and said, _"Ever notice how much Miiriel acts like mother?"_

Nárello cringed and answered bitterly, _"Yes."_

Lalaith looked at her sister and just whispered, _"I thought you didn't really like swimming."_

_"Nárello is getting to be full of himself,"_ Miiriel said.  _"Tomorrow, I like swimming."_

*****

Miiriel and Lalaith went to the pool early with a warning to their brothers about following.  The sun had not quite risen, when they emerged from the woods into the clearing where the pool was.  Miiriel knew immediately that something was wrong, and she pushed Lalaith behind her.  She put a finger to her lips so Lalaith would be quiet, and she looked around.  She didn't see anyone, and after a moment she thought she was imagining things.  She sighed and relaxed and stepped into the open.

She heard a rustle in the bushes and turned to Lalaith and whispered, "Run."  Lalaith ran back to camp, but Miiriel was too late to follow, for she had been seen.

"Stop!" a commanding male voice said from behind her.  "I mean you no harm."

Miiriel slowly turned and faced the owner of the voice.  He was tall and strong looking, but quite young.  He had dark wavy hair and grey eyes, and he just stood motionless, staring at her.  She pulled her cloak around herself and glared at him.  He made no move, and said nothing, so she turned to go.  

Suddenly he took several steps toward her and said, "Wait, please."

She turned back and he slowly walked toward her.  She stood still and waited, unable to make herself leave or turn away.  He stopped only a foot away and slowly reached for her hood.  Miiriel looked at him questioningly as he gently pushed her hood back so he could see her better.  

His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.  Her hair was a blushing blonde, and her eyes were a rich wild green.  She was an Elf, and Eldarion knew immediately that this was one of the Hiri Nolwe's children.  

He gazed at her with intensity and whispered, "What is your name?"

"Miiriel," she said as she stepped back.

He caught her wrist to keep her from leaving, but said nothing.

"Release me, or when my brothers arrive it will not go well for you," she said.

He let her go, but before he could introduce himself, he was tackled from behind, and found himself on the ground, looking up at four angry young elves.

_"Are you all right?"_ Nárello asked Miiriel.  _"Did he harm you?"_

_"I assure you I did not harm your sister,"_ Eldarion said.  

Failon, who stood over him with a foot on his chest, glared down at him. _"You speak Sindarin?"_

He didn't want them to know who he was just yet, so he answered, _"That tongue is known here."_

_"Let him up, he did nothing,"_ Miiriel said.  _"We merely stumbled upon each other; send him on his way in peace."_

_"No, ask him who he is first and what he was doing up here,"_ Thelyn said angrily.  

_"Yeah,"_ Alcon agreed.

_"Silence both of you,"_ Nárello said.  _"Release him, Failon." _He looked the young man over a moment as he stood and faced him_.  "On your way, then," _Nárello said in a voice that left no room for argument.

The young man bowed to him, and then backed away.  He glanced at Miiriel once more before finally leaving.

Nárello turned to Miiriel with fire in his eyes and gasped_, "Swimming!"_

Miiriel bit her lip to keep from laughing and just followed her brothers back to their camp.  

*****

Eldarion rode back to Minas Tirith lost in thought.  _Oh, sweet_ _Miiriel__! Fairest of jewels!_  He closed his eyes and pictured her again. She was so beautiful. He didn't know what to do next.  When they returned to Minas Tirith, they would certainly be introduced.  They would want to know why he did not tell them who he was.  What would their parents think?  What was his father going to say when he found out about this little outing?  Eldarion cringed at the thought.  He snuck back in and went to his room to brood.

Around noon, the six wayward elves returned to the citadel.  They had agreed not to mention their encounter with the stranger.  They knew they were going to be in enough trouble as it was.  Haldir stood in the courtyard with his arms crossed as they strolled in.

Nárello closed his eyes and cringed.  Haldir let the girls pass, and the twins, but stopped Nárello and Failon.  Neither spoke, they just waited for the lecture.

_"I understand you do not care for city dwellings,"_ he began.  _"But you know better than to take your sisters into the wilderness without so much as a by-your-leave.  What have you to say for yourselves?"_

_"It was my responsibility to bring them home, the fault is mine,"_ Nárello said.

_"We all begged him to let us stay out, father,"_ Failon said in his brother's defense.  _"Do not be angry with him for indulging us."_

Haldir rolled his eyes, _"Go inside and eat."_

At the noon meal, Miranda looked at her children suspiciously.  She knew something had happened that they were not talking about, but she decided to let them think they had gotten by with it.  Aragorn introduced them to his daughters who immediately hit it off with Miiriel and Lalaith.  Aragorn looked around for Eldarion, and then asked Arwen where he was.  She whispered something to him, and Aragorn frowned and sent for him.

Eldarion strode in and Miranda's four boys stood with their arms crossed as he approached.  

Aragorn introduced him, and Eldarion gave them a bow and looked at them with a cocked brow.

Nárello quickly put him at ease, for he didn't want their incident getting out either. "Pleased to meet you," he said, and the rest of them played along.

When Eldarion got to Miiriel he bowed respectfully, "Welcome fair lady Miiriel."

Miiriel was speechless and merely curtseyed politely.  All the kids quickly scattered, but soon the boys caught up with each other in the courtyard.

_"Mother knows,"_ Failon said to Nárello quietly.

_"What do you want me to say?"_ Nárello asked in annoyance.

"Say nothing," Eldarion said as he joined them.  

"Why didn't you just tell us who you were?" Failon asked.

"You seemed to be under the impression that I accosted your sister.  You did not seem to care who I was," Eldarion said.

"Did you?" Nárello asked suspiciously.

Eldarion looked at him with fury for even suggesting such a thing.  "What do you think?" he asked angrily.

The twins sat by the white tree and just watched the exchange.  Failon backed away and left them to it.

"If I thought you had, I would have killed you, Prince of Gondor or not," Nárello said, and then stalked away.

Eldarion called after him, "I would have expected nothing less, for I would do the same for my sisters."

Nárello just gave a snort as he disappeared into the hall.  Eldarion turned back to the other three brothers who all regarded him curiously.

"What?" he asked, now suddenly annoyed.

"You like our sister, don't you?" Alcon asked.

Eldarion said nothing, but suddenly blushed.

Failon just shook his head at him and made a 'Tsk, tsk' sound. "That's too bad.  Father is very hard to please."  And with that, the three elves left him alone with his thoughts.

Eldarion sat in the empty courtyard and stared at the white tree.  He frowned, and then made a decision.  "I will win the heart of Miiriel and marry her someday," he whispered.  "And I will earn the respect of her father and brothers."


	65. Chronicle of the Fourth Age, Part 3

****Chronicle of the Fourth Age, Part 3****

In 1441/21 Elladan and Elrohir traveled with Izabel's twins to Ithilien to visit Legolas and the elves who settled there after the War of the Ring.  The twins, Dairwen and Izabel, were now twenty, being only a few months younger than Miiriel.  On their journey, they spent a few days visiting Gimli in the Crystal Caves, located in the mountains behind Helm's Deep, where he settled with a number of his people after the war.  Gimli showered Izabel's children with gifts, and gave Elladan a letter to give to Miranda upon their next meeting.  

Their next stop was at Edoras, and they were warmly received.  Ẻomer's children were still young, but immediately favored the young elves upon meeting.  Elfwine was already training hard as a rider in his father's guard and was an accomplished archer.  Gloorion was quiet and soft spoken, spending much of her time in the kitchen, or at a loom.  They kept their visit brief, and after a couple of days, Elladan's family left Edoras to continue on to Ithilien.  

*****

Meanwhile, in Minas Tirith, Aragorn had noticed Eldarion becoming quite dedicated to training.  He had always been a good study in the fighting arts, but he seemed suddenly obsessed.  He spent little time at court visiting with their guests and he was always volunteering to go out with the patrols and hunting parties.  Aragorn called him into his study for a little father son chat.

"Son, it seems to me that you are in a hurry to grow up," Aragorn said.  "What has lit a fire under you?"

"I merely wish to learn everything I can so that I may be worthy of my inherited obligations," Eldarion said.

Aragorn narrowed his eyes at him and Eldarion cracked under his father's scrutiny.

"It is the Lady Miiriel," Eldarion finally admitted.  "I am but a boy in her eyes, but I would have her see me as man worthy of her heart."

Aragron considered his words, and remembered a time when he would have done anything to impress Arwen and her father.  He sat back in his chair and looked at his son with tenderness.  He thought of the best way to help his son, and finally he said, "You would do well to train in Arnor under the care of my Kin.  They can teach you the ways of the Rangers, and all the skills you could hope to learn.  But it will take time for you to attain that which you desire.  There is more to being a man than skill in battle or survival in the wilderness."

"I know, father," Eldarion said.  "I will go to Arnor and learn all that they can teach."

So Aragorn sent Eldarion to Arnor with two knights.  Arwen understood the wisdom of sending him away, but she knew she would miss him.  

*****

Miranda's family remained in Gondor the next year, and then in the spring of 1442/22, Miranda and Haldir took their family to Ithilien to visit Ẻowyn.  Their family was pleased with the visit for Ithilien was a beautiful land with forests and wood elves from the north.  They were also happy to see Elladan and Elrohir again.  They stayed with the elves rather than with Faramir and Ẻowyn, for they loved dwelling among the trees.  

*****

Elladan delivered Gimli's letter to Miranda and Haldir, and after reading it, Miranda decided to go and visit him for a while.  Haldir and Miranda went to the Crystal Caves, but gave their children the choice to stay in Ithilien or come along.  Nárello, Miiriel, and Lalaith decided to stay, but Failon and the twins wanted to go and meet Gimli.  They stopped in Edoras along the way but only stayed a few days.  

At the crystal caves, Gimli greeted them warmly.

"Welcome, Miranda," he said.  "I have missed you greatly these past years."

"Master Gimli, I am glad you sent for me, for I have missed you too," Miranda said.

Gimli looked Haldir over and then gave a snort.  "Still hanging around this Elf, I see," he said humorously.  "Who have you brought with you?"

"These are three of our sons," Haldir said proudly, "Failon, Alcon and Thelyn."

Gimli looked at them with a little scrutiny and then smiled. "Fine looking lads, all of them.  Do come inside, we do not have horses here, but the garrison at the Keep will care for them.  We have our own entrance just there."  Gimli pointed past the Deeping wall to a passageway between the cliffs.  

They grabbed their luggage, turned over their horses and followed Gimli through the passage to a great arched doorway.  It was elaborately carved and there were great doors of Mithril that opened as he approached.  Inside, there were great lamps that lit the cave and the light reflected off the walls that were nearly covered with some sort of reflective crystal.  It was quite a sight, and even Haldir was impressed.  He brought them through a main chamber that seemed to be a great hall for meetings and meals.  There were a number of Dwarves gathered and Gimli brought his guests to the head of the table.

"We have guests of great renown," Gimli said.  "The Hiri Nolwe, her husband, the Captain of Lorien, and three of their sons."

There was a cheer from the gathered Dwarves, and then everyone was seated for a meal.  Miranda looked at Gimli curiously for a moment, and then finally decided to ask.

"What's wrong, Gimli?" she asked.

Gimli looked up from his leg of mutton and cocked a brow at her.  "Nothing."

Miranda frowned.  "I thought you needed me for some reason."

Gimli laughed, "If I'd needed you, you would have come on your own.  But all is well here, so I knew we'd never see you if I didn't invite you."

Haldir laughed at the Dwarf's logic.  It sounded strange, but was likely true.  They stayed with Gimli for a month before returning to Ithilien.  Gimli had gifts for her entire family and sent them away with more than enough supplies for their journey.  Failon and the twins liked Gimli and were glad they went.

*****  

Back in Ithilien, Dairwen discovered that Lalaith had grown up since last he saw her.  He had always thought of her as a sister, for they grew up together as children, but now he saw her differently.  When the kids were all together, he spoke to her little, but he found himself asking her to go for walks alone.  On one such walk, he gathered his courage to stop treating her as a sister.  They were walking by the stream in the cool of early evening and he could not take his eyes off of her.

"_Lalaith, you are beautiful,"_ he said in admiration.

Lalaith blushed, "_I look the same as I always have."_

Dairwen reached for her hand, and they sat on the grass by the water.  _"You are a woman grown, and I find myself wanting to be with you always.  You are all I think about."_

"_When I look at you I still see the boy who used to pull my hair and put mud in my shoes,"_ Lalaith said.  _"I see another brother."_

"_I was young, but I am not the boy you left in Rivendell, I am twenty-two and I have changed.  When I look at you, I no longer see a sister, but a fair elf maid of gentle heart and graceful beauty_," Dairwen said.  "_What better bride for Mirth than Laughter_?"

Lalaith turned away so he would not see her blush.  She had harbored secret feelings for him since childhood, but he had been too old to notice.  Now she was afraid this was some prank, and she didn't want to admit her feelings.  But Dairwen would not be denied, and he reached for her chin and gently turned her to face him.  She looked into his blue eyes questioningly.

"_I love you, Lalaith_," he whispered and then bent down and kissed her.  It was a gentle, questioning kiss, but soon it turned demanding.  Lalaith whimpered softly and surrendered to his passion as he pulled her close and engulfed her in his strong arms.  She plunged her fingers into his soft brown hair, but the kiss was quickly broken when they heard a rustle in the trees.  The pair quickly stood and Lalaith smoothed out her gown just as Legolas, Elrohir and Nárello came into the clearing.  It was obvious that these two had just kissed and Legolas and Elrohir smirked, but Nárello looked mad.  

"_Lalaith, return to our house_," Nárello said gruffly.

Lalaith knew it would be best not to argue, so she quickly headed back to her parents house.  Nárello glared at his best friend Dairwen with suspicion.  Elrohir and Legolas decided to stay out of it and quickly left.

"_What do you think you're doing with my baby sister?"_ Nárello asked angrily.

_"Lalaith is no baby_," Dairwen said.  "_I happen to love her_."

"_But you said nothing to me,"_ Nárello said, sounding more hurt than angry now.

_"Well, Nárello, tell me about your love life, and I'll tell you about mine,"_ Dairwen said sarcastically.

"_I'm serious, Dairwen, she's my sister, and you're my best friend!"_

"_That's just it, you're a very protective brother,"_ Dairwen said.  

Nárello frowned, "_She is too young for a suitor; she's merely seventeen."_

_"I did not say we would wed tomorrow, only that I wish to court her,"_ Dairwen said.

Nárello rolled his eyes and sighed.  He could tolerate Dairwen for a brother-in-law, but he knew father would not hear of it before she was at least eighteen.  He looked at his friend and said, _"I will not oppose it, but I would not mention it to father before her next birthday."_

*****

It was late fall when Miranda returned to Ithilien.  It was obvious to her that Dairwen and Lalaith had become close during the time she was away.  Haldir liked Dairwen, but was not ready to give up his daughter just yet.  He and Elladan sat under a large oak tree and had a little talk about their children.

_"So, your son likes my daughter,_" Haldir said casually.

_"He is quite taken with her,"_ Elladan said.  _"I recognize the look in his eyes."_

_"But is he ready to be a husband?  He is very young,_" Haldir said.

_"I do not know," _Elladan admitted.  _"I am as old as the last age, but I did not feel ready.  I only knew that I had met a woman I could not live without."_

Haldir nodded, and then changed the subject.  _"And how are you faring now that she has gone?"_

Elladan's expression sobered quickly.  _"I still miss her greatly, but I have our children, and my brother."_

Haldir sighed and thought of Miranda.  If there was anything he understood it was love.  He gazed across the grassy clearing to where their children sat together talking and laughing.  Dairwen sat with Lalaith and they were holding hands.  Lalaith laughed brightly at something that was said and then looked at Dairwen with shining eyes.  There was no other choice to make, for it was obvious that she loved him.  

_"He has my permission to court her, but they cannot be troth plighted until she is eighteen,"_ Haldir finally said.

Elladan nodded, "_Very reasonable, I agree."_

Haldir and Miranda stayed with the elves in Ithilien for several years.  Occasionally they would take a ship down to Gondor to visit Aragorn and Arwen, but for the most part, they kept to the forest.  Dairwen and Lalaith were troth plighted in 1443/23, on her eighteenth birthday.  During that year, Dairwen built Lalaith a house with the help of his father and uncle.  It was a tree house that was cradled in the boughs of a great oak tree. Though not as grand as those in Lorien, it was an impressive house, quite unique in the wood. 

*****

In the spring of 1445/25, Dairwen and Lalaith were wed in Ithilien.  Aragorn and Arwen attended the feast along with Faramir and Ẻowyn, and Ẻomer and Lothiriel.  After the feast, Dairwen carried his bride up the winding stair into their house for the first time.

_"I still cannot believe you built me a tree house,"_ Lalaith said.  _"These houses are unique to Lorien, and not a style used by your people."_

_"You are my people, Lalaith my bride,"_ he said.  _"I wanted a home that you would feel was your own.  I have seen you among the trees, my love, and this is the home for you."_

_"I love it,"_ she said.

Dairwen looked at her teasingly and said, _"Would you like to see the bedchamber?"_

Lalaith blushed and he led her through a curtained doorway to their bedroom.  There were flower garlands everywhere, and Lalaith just smiled shyly.  Dairwen pulled the pins from her hair and it fell in a cascade to her waist.  He loved her hair, lighter than any he'd seen, and soft.  He combed his fingers through it and Lalaith sighed.

_"You know we are quite young for Elves to be wed,"_ Lalaith said.  _"Even men do not wed so young and they are mortal."_

Dairwen turned her to face him and he gazed down at her with tenderness in his eyes. _ "The world is changing quickly, my love.  Should we live a lifetime apart to please our parents?  I have loved you from childhood," _Dairwen said, "_There is no reason to wait any longer."_

He looked into her eyes hungrily as he unpinned his brooch and let his cloak fall from his shoulders.  He took off his jacket and shirt and then reached out and loosened the ties on her bodice.  Lalaith blushed, but removed her gown and chemise.  Dairwen gazed at her in wonder.  He took her face in his hands and kissed her lovingly.  Then he picked her up and carried her to their bed.  He laid her down and sat beside her to remove his boots and trousers.

_"You know, I had loved you for a long time before you spoke of love to me by the stream,"_ Lalaith said.

_"Do you think that because I never spoke of love before that it was not in my heart?"_ Dairwen asked. _ "You were yet a child, and my best friend's youngest sister.  I could not reveal my feelings for you then.  In truth I should have waited until you came of age.  But seeing you again was more than I could bear and I could not wait.  Your father is very understanding to allow such an early betrothal and marriage."_

_"How old was I when you knew?" _Lalaith asked.

_"You were about ten the year that your family left Rivendell.  I realized then how much it hurt to watch you go and I knew that I loved you," _Dairwen said as he lay beside her.  He propped himself up on an elbow and gazed into her beautiful green eyes.  _"And now you are mine, my sweet beloved."_

_"And you are mine,"_ Lalaith said as she reached up and gently pulled him to her.  They made love to each other with all the tenderness and joy that they had in their hearts.  And with their first joining they were married.


	66. Chronicle of the Fourth Age, Part 4

****Chronicle of the Fourth Age, Part 4****

1446/26 was the year that Failon fell in love with Ẻowyn's daughter Silivren.  He often left the wood early in the morning to visit her at her parent's home.  Faramir kept a close eye on the couple, but could find no fault in Miranda's son.  Ẻowyn was pleased to see them together, but Faramir was concerned.

"He is the son of your cousin," he said.

"Miranda is kin, but it is distant enough," Ẻowyn said.  "They are happy together and I can find no reason to deny him when he asks for her hand."

Faramir reluctantly agreed with his wife, and Ẻowyn smiled for it was obvious what his problem was.  "You are afraid of losing her."

Faramir sighed for she was right.  "He will marry her and take her far away to Lorien or Rivendell."

"Perhaps not," she said.  "His family has settled here among the Elves from the north.  Even the sons of Elrond have made this their home."

Faramir was not happy with the thought of losing his daughter, but it was obvious she loved the young Elf.  Failon had not spoken to him yet, but it would only be a matter of time.

*****

One day, in early summer, Failon rose early and waited to speak to his father.  Haldir had been waiting for Failon to gain the courage to speak to him, and was not surprised to see him.

Good morning, son," Haldir said as he stepped out into the sunshine.  "It will be a fine day, why are you still hanging around the house?"

Failon shifted from foot to foot nervously and then he took a deep breath and spit it out, "I wish to marry, and I seek your blessing."

Haldir narrowed his eyes and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  "Faramir's daughter?" Haldir asked.  "But she is mortal.  Do you understand the choice you are making?"

"I understand," he said quietly.  Then he looked at his father and found the courage to say what was on his mind.  "Did you not also make such a choice before you learned that mother was immortal?"

Haldir cocked a brow at his son's boldness.  "I did, but there will be no such surprises for you.  Lady Silivren is the daughter of a good man, but he is a man.  She will live a short span of years, aging as men do and then she will die.  You may not die with her, for your mother is not an Elf… I just do not know.  But I know you will watch her die.  If you want advice about that, go speak to Elladan."

Failon closed his eyes and cringed at the thought, but all he could see was Silivren's face.  In his mind he could hear her singing and then she smiled at him.  It would not matter what Elladan had to say.  His mind was made up.

"I would wed with the Prince's daughter," Failon said.  "Please give me your blessing."

Haldir paused a moment and turned just in time to see Miranda step out and walk over to stand beside him.  He worried about her thoughts, and if she would agree with his decision.  

"He wants to marry Silivren?" she asked.

Haldir nodded, "I was going to give him my answer."

"It is your choice, Haldir, but I will say this.  Not until now did I fully understand the sorrow of Elrond.  But I also understand love.  If your father grants it, you have my blessing as well."

Failon hugged his mother and then looked at Haldir expectantly.

"Gain her father's favor, my son; you already have mine," Haldir said.

Failon bowed respectfully, "Thank you."  Then he ran to the stable to saddle his horse and ride to Emyn Arnen to speak to the Prince.

*****

Faramir and Ẻowyn received him in the main hall, and Silivren joined Failon before them.  Faramir had dreaded this day, but now that the young Elf stood before him, he realized there was no reason to fear.

"What is your petition, Failon," Faramir asked.  "Your family has great favor in this house and I am full willing to grant it if it is in my power."

"My lord, Faramir, I have come to ask for a gift that is close to your heart," Failon said.  "I do love your daughter with all my heart, and ask for her hand in marriage."

Faramir looked at Silivren who looked at him pleadingly.  "Daughter do you love this Elf?"

"Yes, father," she said.

Faramir glanced at Ẻowyn who just smiled and nodded.

"Then you are hereby betrothed according to custom," Faramir said.  "You shall wed next spring."

Failon bowed respectfully and led Silivren into the courtyard where he kissed her under the shade of the birch trees.  "Your father is generous," he whispered to her.

"He likes you," she said.  "His only worry is that you will take me away from here."

"We will remain in the forest among the wood Elves," he said.  "I will build you a fine house and we will raise our family but a short ride from the city."

"Then you will have to teach me more Sindarin so I will be able to talk to everyone," she said with a smile as she hugged him.

"You will learn," he said as he bent down and kissed her brow.  "I must leave you for a time in your father's keeping, but I will return to visit soon."

"Do not stay away too long," she said as he mounted up.

"I could not stay away, fair Silivren, I would die of broken heart without you."

He returned to the wood and immediately set to work building a house, set firmly on the ground.  His brothers and Dairwen found house building to be a common duty of late, but pitched in happily.  Haldir was even seen helping now and then.  

Faramir had heard about the project and rode out to see for himself one day.  It was a large house as far as Elf dwellings go, and well constructed.  Elf craftsman are very skilled, and Failon had enlisted the help of the most gifted in the forest.  Legolas saw Faramir ride up and he left his work to go and meet him.

"Come to see your daughter's new home?" Legolas asked.

"And to visit," Faramir said.  "I am impressed with the speed with which you build."  He dismounted and the pair walked around the house for a closer look.  "I see she will be well cared for."

"Marriages between Elves and Men used to be rare, but now it is becoming common," Legolas said.

Faramir nodded, "I am pleased with the alliances we have made, yours is a noble people."

"It is rare for Elves to live so close to men, but here we have found peace in this wood.  Your daughter's marriage to Failon is a welcome bond between Emyn Arnen and the wood," Legolas said.

Failon joined them and greeted Faramir.  "Welcome, my Lord, you honor me with this visit."

"I am honored to be gaining so fine a son-in-law.  Take a day off some time and come visit your betrothed, she misses you."

Failon laughed and bowed, "I will."

Faramir nodded and then glanced at Legolas and gave him a wink.  Legolas just smiled and Faramir returned to the city.

Failon looked at Legolas, "What did he say?"

"He likes the house, and I think he is pleased with his daughter's choice."

Failon sighed in relief and returned to work.

*****

The year 1447/27 brought a grandchild to Miranda and Haldir.  Lalaith gave birth to their first child in January, a son, and called him _Alasseo_, which means _Joyful_.  He was a beautiful child with golden blonde hair and eyes that were a unique mixture of his father's and mothers… a light blue-green.  He was his father's pride and his mother's joy…thus the name.  Lalaith's brothers and sisters were thrilled with their new nephew and were often found gathered around the trunk of the tree house playing with him.

*****

As Faramir promised, in early spring, he hosted a wedding feast for Failon and Silivren.  Aragorn and his family attended, and Ẻomer and his family attended.  Miiriel was disappointed that Eldarion was still gone for she had thought of him often over the past couple of years, though she would deny it.  

Elfwine, Ẻomer's son was now seventeen, and he was immediately charmed by Anvanime's beauty.  Arwen noticed the attraction he had for her daughter, and that it appeared to be mutual.  During the feast, they sat together and seemed to get along quite well.  Nárello, as the oldest of Miranda's sons had always maintained the responsibility of looking after his brothers and sisters.  He spared little thought for love as Lalaith and now Failon had, but then he saw Izabel walk into the hall and his breath caught in his throat.  He had been friends with her since they were babies, he saw her every day, and yet he never really saw her at all.  She wore a pale blue elvish gown that accentuated her curves and lit up her blue eyes.  Her golden brown hair was a pile of curls on her head, and she looked at him and smiled.

Nárello met her by the door and offered her his arm.  She smiled and took it and he led them to a table.  _"You are looking beautiful this evening,"_ he said in admiration.

_"It is an important occasion,"_ she said with a smile.  "_Your brother is getting married to a princess."_

_"There is no princess in all of Middle Earth as beautiful as you, Izabel,"_ Nárello said.  _"It is strange that I have not told you that before."_

_"You were always the serious one on your family,"_ Izabel said.  _"You rival your father for the title of most grim."_

_"My father is not grim,"_ Nárello protested_.  "He is a deep thinker."_

_"Fine, you win,"_ Izabel said with a laugh_.  "Nárello, most grim Elf in his family…"_

Nárello hung his head for he had no argument.  He was often grim, always on guard and carrying responsibility for his siblings.  Miiriel was always quick to put him in his place, but he'd never heard Izabel scold him before_.  "Am I that bad?"_

_"You are that good,"_ Izabel said.  _"You think of everyone else first, but you need to spare a thought for yourself once in a while.  Look around you, your brothers and sisters are grown.  They can take care of themselves."_

Nárello looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes.  _"I would take care of you, fair Izabel.  Would you have a serious Elf like me for a husband?"_

_"I would,"_ Izabel said with a mischievous smile.  _"Perhaps one day a serious Elf will ask it of me."_

Nárello kissed her hand and smiled, _"Perhaps indeed."_

*****

After the feast, Failon rode out of the city on a white horse.  Silivren sat before him, and they crossed the green fields at a light pace.  They came to the edge of the wood and Failon slowed his horse to a walk.  He whispered in his bride's ear. 

"I bring my fair bride into the realm of the wood elves of the far north.  It is your new home, and you are most welcome here among the Elves.  This path leads to our house, my love," Failon said softly.

They continued deep into the wood and then came into a clearing.  There was a fine house before her and she could see another path that led to the Elf settlement just beyond it.  Failon dismounted and then lifted her down.

"There is your new home," he said with a smile.  "Many hands helped to build it, but none with as much love as mine."

"It is a beautiful house," she said.  "Where is your family's home?"

Failon nodded toward the other path, "A short walk through the wood, by the stream.  The settlement is there as well. Tomorrow we can visit them."  She gasped in surprise when he picked her up and cradled her in his arms and Failon just laughed.  "Elvish custom, carry the bride into her new house."

He ascended the steps onto the terrace that wrapped around the entire house.  He nudged the door open with his foot and set her down. He lit the lamps and then turned to see what she thought of the place.  The main room was large and had a large table and chairs.  

Silivren smiled and pointed at it, "Such a large table?" 

"I have a big family, the table is a gift from my parents," Failon said.

He led her to their bedroom and smiled proudly.  He'd put a lot of work into the furnishings with the help of a master craftsman in the settlement.  There were two large wardrobes elaborately carved in the Lorien Mallorn leaf design.  In the center of the room was a large plush bed.  There was a garland of flowers draped over the headboard, and Silivren smiled.

"It is a very fine house," she said and then kissed him.

Failon unclasped the brooch at her breast and let the cloak fall from her shoulders.  He shed his own cloak and jacket and led her to the bed.  Silivren smiled at how timidly he reached for the ties on her bodice.  He was a strong and confident elf, yet he suddenly seemed unsure of himself.  She untied her gown and removed it for him.  She was not ashamed, but she blushed despite herself.  Failon quickly removed his boots and clothes, and then blushed as well.  They stood staring at each other a moment before Silivren suddenly laughed.

Failon's eyes doubled in size and he looked at her in surprise, "Is this a time to laugh?"

"Just look at us, we are too shy to even move," she said with a smile, and Failon laughed with her.

He lifted her into his arms and kissed her hungrily.  "I'll show you shy," he said teasingly and carried her to bed.  

His brave words were soon lost as he gazed at her in wonder.  She was so beautiful, and he would not rush their first joining.  In the hours that followed, they explored each other's bodies with reverence and love.  Failon was gentle and patient until finally he felt she was ready.  He positioned himself and looked into her eyes questioningly.  She smiled at him and he took that as her consent.  He plunged into her in one swift stroke and nearly jumped when he felt her tear.  He stilled instantly and buried his head in her hair.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.  "I was too eager."

"No, it is always that way for a maid the first time," she said.  "Did your father not explain it to you?"

Failon frowned, "It must have slipped his mind."  He looked into her eyes and she smiled at him.

"I am fine," she said.  "Shall we continue?"

Failon closed his eyes and kissed her.  He thought his heart would burst, he loved her so much.  He made love to her slowly and gently and when they reached the climax of pleasure together, he collapsed in her arms.  When his breathing returned to normal he looked into her eyes and she was crying.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked nervously.

"No," she said with a smile.  "These are tears of joy."

The days that followed were devoted to unpacking Silivren's things and setting up housekeeping.  Failon had not expected her to keep house, but she was a wonderful cook and quite at home tending house.  The Elves were impressed by her quiet giving nature.  Her door was always open to visitors and there was always food for the unexpected guest.  Faramir and Ẻowyn visited the wood often and the friendship between the wood elves and Gondor grew stronger.


	67. Chronicle of the Fourth Age, Part 5

****Chronicle of the Fourth Age, Part 5****

In Arnor, in 1449/29, Eldarion had grown into a strong and wise young man.  He was now twenty-six, and rode throughout the north with the Rangers.  The years of training in the wilderness had made him strong like his father.  One day, after scouting the borders of the Shire, he and three other Rangers went to Bree for a mug of Ale at the Prancing Pony.  It was late evening, and many of the patrons had gone to their rooms or gone home.  But there was one rowdy group having a drunken discussion that piqued Eldarion's interest.

"There were travelers on the road yesterday that brought news from Gondor," one fat smelly man said.

Another man belched loudly and prompted him to continue, "What news?"

"Oh, weddings and such.  Some lord's daughter married an Elf," the fat man said.

"Really?" the other man said.

"I thought they all left," a third man said in passing.

"No, some still live in Rivendell, and near Gondor," the fat man said.   "But they are steadily leaving.  I saw another party on the road to the Havens only days ago."

Eldarion took another drink of ale and shut them out.  The Hiri Nolwe would not leave, he was sure of that.  He was curious as to the news from home, and he missed his family.  But even more he longed to see Miiriel again.  He hoped she had not found love in his absence.  

*****

1449/29 was a busy year in Ithilien.  Nárello and Izabel were betrothed in 1448 and were wed in 1449.  Failon and Silivren were blessed with their first daughter, _Cálale_which means _shining one._  Faramir was a proud grandfather and showered the new arrival with gifts.  Ẻomer sent gifts as well, and planned a visit for later that year.

Miranda and Haldir were blessed with yet another grandchild in the fall.  Lalaith gave birth to a daughter, _Illisse_ meaning _All Sweetness_.  It was a remarkable year for their family, and they were happy, but Miranda longed for the woods of Lorien, and she knew that Haldir needed to see his home again.  Haldir and Miranda made ready to journey to the Golden Wood.  Thelyn and Alcon were twenty-three now, and chose to stay in Ithilien with their brothers and sisters.  Miranda suspected that they both had found Elf maids that they were fond of, but she said nothing.  

Miiriel had grown quiet and thoughtful of late, and she decided to go with her parents.  She was the oldest, but she was still alone, and it sometimes hurt to see those around her married and happy.  She had not met anyone who stirred her heart except perhaps a prince she met in passing long ago.  He had been too young, but already he had the air of greatness upon him.  But he was not arrogant despite his heritage and seemed to be uncertain of himself.  She often wondered where he was and what he was doing now.

Miranda knew her daughter was troubled, for Miiriel was most like her among the children.  Often Miranda speculated as to whether any of her children had inherited her sight.  Watching them closely as they grew up, Miranda felt that Miiriel was the most likely to show the gift.  But her daughter had not spoken to her of such things, and Miranda chose to wait and see.

Haldir and Miranda bid farewell to their children and kissed their grandchildren.  Miiriel hugged her brothers and sisters and then Nárello pulled her aside a moment.

_"What are you searching for, sister?"_ he asked in concern.  

_"I did not know I was searching for anything,"_ Miiriel said.  _"Do you still feel the need to guard me, Nárello?"_

Nárello sighed, _"Won't you stay here with us?  The Lord Tirno has been inquiring about you.  Perhaps you would like him?"_

Miiriel frowned at him.  _"Do not play matchmaker, brother.  Tirno is nice, but he is not for me."_

Nárello hugged his sister and whispered to her, _"Then I hope you find your happiness on this journey, for there is nothing left in Lorien but memories."_

_"Namarie, children," _Miranda said as she mounted up.

Haldir looked at Nárello, _"You are the head of the family in my absence. Keep the twins out of trouble."_

Nárello smiled, _"I will father.  Return soon." _

Haldir led his family to the moorings of Ithilien on the Great River Anduin.  There he loaded their horses and supplies and the sailing master sailed north.  It was a relatively easy trip this way.  They would dock on the western shore before the falls of Rauros, and then follow the trails into the mountains to the shores of the lake above.  If the Swan ship was still there, it would be a leisurely sail back to Lorien.

*****

Eldarion passed the summer months engrossed in his duties, but Halbarad, who was now an older man and much respected for his wisdom, called for Eldarion to speak with him.

"Your father left you in my care, but there is nothing more for us to teach you here," Halbarad said.  "It is time for you to return to Gondor to learn the duties you will inherit there."

Eldarion knew the time to leave had come, but he was hesitant to leave the northern lands he had grown to love.  "I am ready to go home," he said.

"Good, for your father misses you," Halbarad said.  "But I will miss you when you are gone, Eldarion, for you are so like your father it is as if he were here too."

Eldarion bowed to his mentor and made ready to leave.  It was winter, a harsh time to travel, but he had learned how to handle bad weather.  He no longer traveled with an escort, for he had become a formidable warrior.  It was nearly December when he set out from Fornost with only the barest of supplies that his horse could carry.  The journey would be long, but he planned one important detour along the way.  He would walk in the golden woods of Lorien, though they be deserted.  He wanted to see the birthplace of the fair lady who had stolen his heart with one look, lady Miiriel.

*****

Haldir stood looking at the ship they had left, and it was obviously useless.  Elves build fine boats, strong and enduring, but this one had been torched.  There was little left save the ribs and a few charred beams.  He looked at Miranda for answers.

Miranda closed her eyes and just said, "Orcs, long since gone."

Haldir sighed.  There were none around to slay for the wanton destruction of the fine craft.  He looked at Miranda and Miiriel and said, "It will be a long ride, then.  Let's get going."

It was a long journey along the banks of the Anduin.  Haldir guided his wife and daughter through lands he had only passed by ship.  It was nearly spring when they finally returned to their house in Lorien.  It was dusty, but just how they had left it.  Miiriel felt as though she belonged here, at least for now, and was quite content walking among the trees she loved.

Haldir and Miranda spent all their time together.  It was like a vacation to find themselves alone without the children.  Miiriel preferred solitude, so it gave them time to ride through the woods and enjoy each other's company.

One day, when Miranda and Haldir rode to the far end of the wood, Miiriel took the opportunity to go for a swim.  She brought a blanket to lay her things on and some linens for drying off.  The morning was warm and quiet, so she carried her things down to the banks of the Silverlode and laid out her blanket.  It was a well hidden place, heavily wooded and quiet.  None traveled here for the Elves had long since departed.  She removed her gown and chemise and neatly laid them on her blanket and then she dove in.  The water was deep here and perfect for swimming.  She swam out to where the sun was peeking through the trees and enjoyed the quiet of the morning.  

After a few minutes, she saw a group of birds suddenly fly from a tree not far from where her clothes were.  She got a sudden knot in her stomach.  She was not dressed to meet a foe, and she had not brought her bow with her.  She dove under the water and swam to a place on the shore overgrown with bushes where she could hide. 

*****

Eldarion was weary of traveling by the time he reached the edge of the wood.  He dismounted and led his horse into the wood.  As he walked beneath the boughs of the great Mallorn's he felt new life inside.  He followed trails that were already overgrown with grass and mosses from years of no use.  But his keen eye spotted them, and soon he found himself looking up at the great city of Caras Galadhon.  It was quiet and deserted, but still beautiful.  He walked beneath the city and noticed fresh tracks beneath one tree.  He looked up, and there was a long winding stair leading up to a large dwelling.  His heart leapt in his chest, and he examined the tracks.  A pair of tracks went one way, and a single set of tracks went another.  He followed the single trail, and soon heard the sounds of water.  He tied his horse to a tree and silently ventured closer.  He heard a splash and a musical laugh and he stood motionless and held his breath.  There was quiet for a few moments so he continued, but suddenly he startled a group of birds, and he heard a gasp and a splash.

He swore under his breath, "Stupid!" And then boldly walked into the clearing by the banks.  He stopped dead at the sight of women's clothes neatly laid on a blanket.  He was stalking a bather, and he suddenly blushed.  He shifted from foot to foot nervously and then turned away from the water.

"I did not mean to frighten you," he said.  "I did not know someone was swimming here.  I will not embarrass you, I give you my word."

"Be gone then stranger," a sweet voice said.

Eldarion knew it instantly and suddenly turned in shock, _"Lady Miiriel?"_

He heard a rustle in the bushes and a frustrated gasp, _"Who calls that name?"_

_"It is Eldarion, son of Elessar.  We met in Gondor,"_ he said as he turned away again.  His heart was racing.  He never expected her to be here.  There was nothing but silence behind him and he tried to put her at ease.  _"I will not turn around until you say, it is safe to get out of the water."_

He heard her soft footsteps and the splashing of water around her feet as she stepped onto the shore.  He closed his eyes and tried not to picture her.  She was the highborn daughter of her father's adopted sister, the Hiri Nolwe.  She deserved more respect than his fantasies.

_"I am covered,"_ she said.

He slowly turned, and she stood there, wrapped in her blanket and holding her gown.  Her long hair was wet and stringy and she looked at him in annoyance, but she was never more beautiful.  She had not changed at all from the day he'd first seen her, but he had.  His hair was longer and he now had a well trimmed beard.  He bowed to her and said, _"Forgive me."_

Miiriel rolled her eyes at him and said, _"What are you doing here?"_

_"I was on my way home, but I wanted to see the golden wood on the way,"_ he said.  _"Seeing you is a most welcome surprise."_

"_I am not exactly at my best," _Miiriel said humorously as she brushed past him_.  "Guests are not usually received by the river while swimming."_

He followed her and tried desperately to think of something charming to say.  Unfortunately he failed miserably.  "_You have never looked more fair in a gown than you do in a blanket."_

Miiriel stopped in her tracks and Eldarion just cringed.  She turned to look at him and then burst into laughter.  _"Go back to charm school, prince.  You haven't got it right yet_."  She turned back to the trail and kept walking.

_"I'm sorry,"_ he called after her.  He looked t his horse and frowned.  This was not going well.  He led his horse back to the base of their tree, where she had no doubt gone, and he waited.  Almost an hour later, he heard her call down to him.

_"Are you going to sit down there and brood all day, or are you going to come up and visit?"_

He made the long climb and stepped onto a large platform before an elaborate doorway.  Miiriel stood there and invited him inside.  She had dressed, and dried her hair, and she led him to a table to sit.

"_You have been traveling, I will bring you something to eat,"_ she said and then disappeared through another doorway.  

She returned quickly with a pitcher of wine and a try of food.  As she laid out the meal for him, she looked him over a little. He was still quite handsome, though more mature than when she'd seen him last.  The beard was quite becoming, and she realized how strongly he resembled his father.  He gazed at her with keen interest, and finally spoke.

_"Where is your family?"_ he asked.

_"Mother and father went out riding early this morning.  The rest of my brothers and sisters have settled in Ithilien among the Wood Elves of the north."_

Eldarion took a sip of wine and considered her words carefully.  "_I heard a rumor that the daughter of a lord of Gondor married an Elf."_

"_My brother Failon wed Silivren, Lord Faramir's daughter,"_ she said.  _"Nárello and Lalaith are both married as well."_

_"And what of you, have you found no one to love?"_ he asked seriously.

_"There were several Elves in Ithilien, but I did not share their feelings,_" she admitted.

"_What would it take to win your heart, fair Miiriel?"_ he asked as he took her hand.

She closed her eyes at the contact and whispered, _"The love of the right man…"_

Eldarion latched onto the word _man_ and felt new hope in his quest for her love_.  "I am a man who has loved you from our first meeting in the hills of Gondor,"_ he said seriously as he stood to face her_.  "I am not a boy anymore, but a man."_

_"I can see that you are_," she said breathlessly.

_"No, I do not think you can,"_ he said, and then he bent down to kiss her.  

He had waited long for this moment, and he did not rush it, but kissed her tentatively.  He felt her arms reach around him and he deepened his kiss.  She seemed to thrive on his passion and return it.  When her fingers gently plunged into his hair, he forced himself to break the kiss.

His breathing was ragged and his eyes burned with passion.  _"Now do you see me as a man, my lady," _he said breathlessly.  

Miiriel stepped back from him and blushed crimson, for her secret was out.  She loved him too, and he knew it.  She turned back to the door and said, _"My parents are home."_

Eldarion sat down and collected himself.  He continued his meal while he waited for her parents to ascend.  Miiriel sat across from him and stared at her own plate silently.

Eldarion looked at her and whispered, _"Marry me, Miiriel."_

Her eyes flew to his and she just said, "_Yes. But I wouldn't tell my father just yet."_

Eldarion knew wisdom when he heard it, so he simply gave her hand a squeeze and turned to the door where Miranda and Haldir entered.  Haldir was not pleased to see a stranger in his house alone with his daughter.

_"Who is this man you bring into our house?"_ he asked Miiriel quickly.

But Miranda knew him and welcomed him in the common speech. "Welcome, Lord Eldarion of Gondor.  You honor our house with your visit," she said brightly.

Haldir just looked at his wife in surprise.

Eldarion stood and bowed to her, "In truth Lady Miranda, I was merely passing through and did not expect to find your family at home.  Your fair daughter saw me in the wood and was kind enough to offer me a meal."

Miiriel bit her lip to keep from laughing.  _She_ discovered _him?_  A likely story…

Haldir got over his surprise and offered the young prince his hand in welcome.  "Well, be seated then, Eldarion.  Never scorn the hospitality of a lady."

Eldarion took his seat, and Miranda and Miiriel disappeared into the kitchen.  Miranda knew something had happened between the prince and Miiriel and she confronted her about it.

"_You found him… a Ranger?"_ Miranda asked suspiciously.

_"Quite accidental, really.  He thought the wood was deserted and we ended up on the same trail,"_ Miiriel said.  Her spin on the truth was not inaccurate, just lacking in details.

_"He has been pining for you since you met_," Miranda said.  _"It was clearly in his eyes in Gondor, and I see it there still.  What did he say to you?"_

_"His words to me were private,"_ Miiriel said defensively.

"_You love him?"_ Miranda asked in surprise.  Then she pondered it a moment and it was suddenly clear.  "_That is why you rejected three suitors. You had your heart set on him already."_

_"Oh, mother, don't tell father just yet.  I don't think he's ready for such news,"_ Miiriel pleaded.

_"Don't sell your father short, Miiriel.  He's smart enough to figure it out, and he's very understanding.  But let's wait a few days.  I can't see him being happy about the prince proposing to you in the first five minutes,"_ Miranda agreed.


	68. Chronicle of the Fourth Age, Part 6

****Chronicle of the Fourth Age, Part 6****

It was still spring of 1450/30 and Eldarion remained a guest in Haldir and Miranda's home for several weeks.  Miranda said nothing about her daughter's choice to Haldir, but he suspected.  One day Haldir and Eldarion went hunting and Haldir openly confronted the Prince.

"What are you doing here?" Haldir asked.  "Should you not return to Gondor?"

"Forgive me for overstaying my welcome," Eldarion said quickly.  "I will leave on the morrow."

Haldir sighed in frustration, "You have not overstayed your welcome, but I find myself wondering why you choose to tarry here.  Your father is most anxious for your return and your mother as well."

Eldarion knew it was time to tell Lord Haldir the truth about his love for Miiriel, but he was afraid of what he would say.  "Lord Haldir, I am in love with your daughter Miiriel, and cannot bear to leave her again."

Haldir was silent for a moment, pondering the young man's words.  "Leave her again?"

"I loved her from our first meeting, and have thought of her these long years since I left Gondor," he admitted.

"And does she return your love?" Haldir asked.

"She has told me that she does," he said.  

"Then you court her in secret?" Haldir asked angrily.

"No courting has there been between us, but I would wed your daughter if you would allow it," Eldarion said.  "I know what it is I am asking, and the choice she must make to wed a mortal.  As my father's son I will have a lifespan at least thrice that of most men, but that is but a season for an Elf."

Haldir stood silent and then drew an arrow from his quiver and shot a deer some fifty feet down the trail.  Eldarion waited for the lordly Elf to give him an answer.  Haldir started walking toward his kill and Eldarion just watched him dejectedly.  But after a moment, Haldir stopped and turned.

"I have given one child to the world of men, and now I am asked to give another," Haldir said.  "Miiriel is my firstborn, and very close to my heart.  I would take some time to consider your request."  And with that he turned back to the trail and said nothing more about it.

In the days that followed, Haldir allowed Eldarion to take Miiriel on walks within the wood, but refrained from making a decision.  Miranda finally couldn't stand his brooding and spoke to him.

_"She loves him,"_ Miranda said.  _"She will have no other husband but Eldarion."_

_"And when he is old, and dies… what will become of my daughter?"_ Haldir asked bitterly.

_"What did you think would happen to you when you asked me to wed you?"_ Miranda asked.

Haldir rose from his chair and started pacing the room in frustration.  _"I thought of nothing but my love for you.  I knew I could not be happy without you, and all the coming ages would have been empty if you had refused me."_

_"Speak to her and then make your decision,"_ Miranda said.  

"_What future do you see for our children, Miranda?" _Haldir asked.  _"What will become of Failon and Miiriel?"_

Miranda stood and went to the window.  She looked toward the east and closed her eyes. She did not fully understand the dynamics of Elves, only that marrying humans was a sacrifice for them.  But Miranda was of another race, a rare and unknown kind, so she could not think of her children as ordinary Elves.  Miranda saw a future wrapped in a fog, but she could see _all_ her children far into the future.  She did not know what it meant; only that it was comforting.

_"I can see all our children in a distant future,"_ she said.  "_But I do not know what will happen."_

Haldir frowned at the cryptic nature of her sight.  This was one time he wished she could see more clearly.  He gave her a hug and asked, "_What do you think?"_

_"I think the line of Kings would be greatly strengthened by the union.  Men are the future of Middle Earth, and the day will come when all the Elves will leave, including us."_

Haldir gave a grunt of resignation.  _"I will speak to Miiriel."_

*****

_"You told my father?"_ Miiriel asked in shock.  _"What did he say?"_

_"He has not made a decision yet,"_ Eldarion said sadly.  _"I fear he will not allow it."_

_"Then I will marry you anyway,"_ Miiriel said firmly.

Eldarion pulled her into his arms and hugged her close.  "_Nay, my love, I could not go against your father's wishes.  My own father would not allow it, for it would cause dissent between our peoples."  _

_"Then I will pledge myself in your service until the end of your days and take no husband.  There can be no other in my heart,"_ Miiriel said.

Eldarion kissed her tenderly and then led her back to her house.  His heart was heavy as they walked.  He did not want to give her up, but he was forced to wait for her father's blessing before he could even court her openly.  He bade her farewell at the foot of the stair and disappeared down the path.  He craved solitude for a while, and he simply did not want to run into her father again just yet.

*****

Miiriel entered her house and was going to go to her room, but Haldir stopped her.

_"Daughter, I would speak to you,"_ he said sternly.

_"Yes father,"_ Miiriel said.

_"Eldarion has asked me for your hand,"_ he said.

_"And what answer do you intend to give him father?"_ Miiriel asked hopefully.

_"What is your desire, Miiriel?  Do you love this prince as he has said?"_ Haldir asked her.

_"Oh, yes!  Father please grant this petition for I do love him with all my heart,"_ she pleaded.

Haldir gave her a smile, but his eyes were full of sadness.  _"Oh, little jewel of my heart, I cannot refuse you, though it breaks my heart to grant this request."_

Haldir hugged his daughter and listened to her tears of joy as she repeated over and over, _"Thank you father, thank you!"_  

_"Go and tell him my decision,"_ Haldir said softly.  _"He has been looking ill with worry these past days."_

*****

Eldarion sat by the spring that was once a gathering place for Elves in seasons past.  Now there were no songs and laughter, only the trickle of water and the occasional chirp of birds.  He sat in the cool grass and thought of Miiriel, so near, and yet never farther from his grasp.  He reached down and plucked a small white flower from the grass, and then looked up suddenly at the sound of footsteps in the wood.  The steps were faint and he knew instinctively that it was his sweet Miiriel.  She stepped out into the clearing with tears streaming down her face and a bright smile.

_"He said yes!"_ she stammered happily.

Eldarion leapt to his feet, ran to her, wrapped her in his arms and laughed as he spun her around. _"You are mine, sweet lady, you are mine!"_  He set her down and kissed her.  His head was still spinning, not from twirling her around but from joy and relief.  He gazed down into her glorious green eyes and whispered, _"Your father has said yes, but I ask you again, am I what you want?  Would you forsake the immortality of your people for the love of this man?"_

_"I will marry with you, Eldarion, Prince of Gondor, for an immortal life without you is no life at all,"_ she said.

Eldarion kissed her and they walked under the trees together until evening.  Upon their return, Haldir met them on the landing.

"So you have pledged your love to each other?" he asked.

Eldarion stepped forward and answered formally, "We have, and with your blessing, I would ask again for your daughter's hand in marriage."

"You have my goodwill, Prince of Gondor, but your father must grant his as well," Haldir said.  "Go home and speak with him.  I will bring my family back to Ithilien before the end of summer.  If the King approves, ask for her hand then, and I will grant it."

Eldarion bowed before him in respect of his wisdom.  Eldarion had taken his father's approval for granted, but it was only proper that he speak to him in person about his chosen bride.  He gathered his things and Lady Miranda made sure he was well provisioned for his journey.  The next morning he made his farewells and departed for Gondor.  He was anxious to get home now, and rode hard each day, rising before dawn and not stopping until well after dark.  

*****

It was early summer when Eldarion came riding up to the gates of Minas Tirith.  The guards did not immediately recognize him, so the stopped and questioned him.

"What is your business within the city?" a gruff guard said.

"To visit the King," Eldarion said with a smirk.

"Is the King expecting you?" he asked in annoyance.

"I am not expected, but I am sure he will receive me," Eldarion said.

One of the older guards narrowed his eyes a moment and looked at the rider closely.  "What is your name stranger?"

"Stranger you say Fastred?  Have I changed so much that you do not recognize me?" Eldarion asked.

Fastred's eyes doubled in size and he quickly bowed, "Welcome home, Prince!  Your father will be most eager to greet you!"

The gruff guard quickly bowed as well, and then stuttered nervously, "I am sorry.  I did not know who you were."

"No apology is needed," Eldarion said.  "I have been away for some time."  He gave his horse a light kick and rode up to the Hall of Kings.  He grabbed his saddle bags and turned his horse over to the stable master.  He gazed through the archway at the white tree, now much larger than when he'd left, and he sighed contentedly.  He climbed the steps and crossed the courtyard, but was stopped by a young maid before he could enter.

"The hour is late, sir, and the King is not receiving visitors again until morning," she said.

"Anvanime?" he asked.  

"Do I know you sir?" she asked him.

Eldarion dropped his saddle bag and hugged her.  "Sister!  You have grown!"

"Eldarion?" she exclaimed.  "Oh, brother we have missed you!"

He set her down and gazed at her.  She was a woman grown and quite beautiful, like mother.  He smiled and she grabbed his hand to lead him inside.  He grabbed his luggage and followed.  She saw their father sitting by the fire with their mother and she called to them.

"I have a surprise for you," she said brightly.

Aragorn stood and his eyes went to the young man she was practically dragging into the hall.  He knew him immediately.

"Eldarion!" he said with a smile.

Arwen ran to meet him and hugged him. "Son!  At last you have returned to us."

"Yes, mother, I am home."

"You took your time getting here," Aragorn said.  "Messengers from Arnor arrived nearly a month ago, and they left after you."

"I took a detour," Eldarion admitted.  "I will speak to you about it later."

Aragorn nodded, "Very well son, go and take your rest.  I will have a meal brought to your room.  We can speak when you are ready."

*****

Eldarion found his father in his study early the next morning and he sat down.  

Aragorn looked t his son thoughtfully and asked, "Which route did you take?"

"Over the pass of Caradhras," he said.  "I wanted to walk in the Golden wood of Lorien.  Though I thought it was empty, I wanted to see it."

"And you found that it was not empty," Aragorn said knowingly.

"Lady Miranda had returned to the wood," Eldarion said.

"And her daughter Miiriel went with her parents, did she not?" Aragorn asked with a cocked brow.

"Yes, she was there, and that is what kept me away so long," Eldarion said.  "I would ask your approval, father for I wish to marry the lady Miiriel."

"You had my approval in this matter long ago, though the timing was not yet right," Aragorn said.  "But now I see that you are ready to take a wife, and I am most pleased with your choice of bride."

"Then it is my desire upon their return to ask for her hand," Eldarion said.

"You have my blessing," Aragorn said. 

"Thank you father," Eldarion said.

*****

Haldir quietly led his family through the woods of Ithilien an hour past sunset.  He did not want to draw too much attention at so late an hour, but someone had seen them and by the time they reached their house, many Elves were waiting to greet them.  Legolas and Nárello were the first to speak.

_"Welcome home,"_ Legolas said brightly.  "_You have been missed."_

Haldir dismounted and Nárello hugged him, "_Welcome home father."_

_"It is good to be home,"_ Haldir said.

Miranda and Miiriel dismounted and received hugs as well.  Their well wishers quickly dispersed so the weary travelers could rest, but Nárello remained.  Shortly thereafter, Thelyn and Alcon arrived and all were seated around the table for a late meal.  They caught up on all the news, and finally Nárello broke into the conversation.

_"Prince Eldarion has recently returned to Gondor,"_ he said.  _"He has made the boat trip to Ithilien every week since mid July."_

Miiriel cocked a brow at her brother but said nothing.  Haldir just frowned and said nothing.  But Miranda smiled.  Nárello looked at each of them suspiciously.

_"What do you know of this?"_ he asked.

_"Your sister could tell you,"_ Haldir said as he rose and left the room.

Her three brothers looked at her expectantly.

_"He awaits our return so that he may formally ask father for my hand,"_ she said.  

_"Really?"_ Thelyn asked brightly.

_"Our sister and the Prince, eh?"_ Nárello said with a cocked brow.  "_You found what you were looking for after all."_

Mirriel blushed_, "Yes, I did."_

*****

It was scarcely three days after their return that Eldarion came riding into the wood.  He was dressed in fine clothes rather than his drab travel attire.  His cloak was a rich gray and his tunic was black and intricately embroidered with the white tree.  He was greeted by Thelyn and Alcon who guarded the south trail.

"Welcome, Prince," Alcon said.  "What is your business in the wood?"

"I would visit with your father, if he has returned," Eldarion said.

"He has indeed," Thelyn said.  "And we will lead you to his house."

Eldarion dismounted and walked with them down the path.  They came first to Failon's house, and he waved to them from the front steps where he sat playing with Cálale.  They continued deeper into the wood to a large house.  Miranda smiled as they approached.

"Welcome, Lord Eldarion, you arrive just in time for the noon meal," she said.  _"Alcon, would you see to his horse?"_

_"Yes mother,"_ Alcon said as he led the horse to the stable.

_"Thelyn, run and get your sister,"_ Miranda said.

Thelyn glanced back at the prince and then gave his mother a reluctant nod before heading down another path.  Eldarion stepped up onto the porch and bowed to Miranda.

_"Welcome home, Hiri Nolwe,"_ he said.

Miranda frowned at the title, but cordially invited him inside.  _"Come in and sit down."_

He followed her through the door and into a large open room.  There was a large table, set with many chairs and plates.  He smiled, remembering how large their family was.  She offered him a seat and then disappeared through another door.  Soon after, Failon arrived with his wife Silivren and their child.  Right behind them, Nárello and Izabel entered followed by Dairwen and Lalaith who each carried a child.  They all greeted the prince and sat at the table.  Thelyn and Alcon returned with Miiriel in tow.  Eldarion stood and smiled when he saw her.  

Miiriel curtseyed and spoke, _"Welcome, Lord Eldarion of Gondor."_

Eldarion was about to say something to her, but Haldir and Miranda entered with trays.  Haldir set his down and took his place at the head of the table.  Miranda ran back to the kitchen a couple of times and tried to ignore the exchange between their guest and her husband.

_"Be seated, Miiriel,"_ Haldir said when he entered.

Miiriel nodded and went to her seat.

Eldarion returned to his seat and tried to remain calm.  He was the son of a King, but this Elf terrified him.  He had heard stories about Haldir from childhood.  His mother spoke of Haldir with great respect having grown up in Lorien during her youth.  Even then, Haldir was a warrior that commanded respect.  And here he sat, not three feet from him, and he was going to ask this Elf for his daughter.  There was no reason to be nervous. No reason at all.

Haldir waited for Miranda to return and sit down and then he spoke, _"We are pleased to have a guest at our table.  Lord Eldarion, son of King Elessar of Gondor honors our house with a visit,"_ Haldir said and then passed a tray to Eldarion.

The meal began quietly at first, but soon the table was brimming with conversations.  Failon and Nárello discussed some building project they were both working on and Lalaith and Silivren talked of their children.  Eldarion was silent, and Haldir glanced at him.

_"Something on your mind, prince?"_ Haldir asked quietly.

Eldarion looked at Haldir's stern expression and gathered his courage.  _"I have come to ask for the hand of your daughter Miiriel."_

There was a sudden silence at the table, but Haldir reached for a piece of bread as though he did not hear him.  After carefully spreading the butter on his bread Haldir lightly said, _"Granted."_

Eldarion sighed in relief, but Haldir was not finished yet, _"You may now court my daughter, and next spring you may announce a betrothal."_

Miiriel suddenly dropped her knife in shock, but Eldarion was not phased by the conditions.  Anything so valuable was worth waiting for.  He stood and bowed to Haldir respectfully.

_"I will honor your conditions, Lord Haldir,"_ he said.  _"Thank you."_

_"Sit down, son, and eat,"_ Haldir said.

Miranda's eyes doubled in size at her husband's use of the title son.  She looked at him in surprise, but he merely glanced at her and winked.  He had accepted Eldarion into the family, though he demanded a proper courtship.  Miranda was very proud of him.


	69. Chronicle of the Fourth Age, Part 7

****Chronicle of the Fourth Age, Part 7****

Throughout the fall and winter of 1450/30, Eldarion spent most of his time in Ithilien courting Miiriel.  He quickly became good friends with her brothers, especially the twins, Thelyn and Alcon.  Often he would go with them when they scouted the borders of the wood, much as his father had with Elladan and Elrohir in Rivendell.  

In the early spring of 1451/31, when the frosts of winter still lingered stubbornly in the early morning, Eldarion rode to Ithilien with several of Faramir's Rangers.  There had been rumors from some of the smaller villages of stolen livestock and suspicious travelers.  Many of the reports were near the wood, and Eldarion wanted to talk to the Elves that watched the borders.  Not long into their ride, they met a party of Elves that greeted them.

"Well met, good Prince," their leader said.

"Hail guardians of the wood, we are searching for raiders who have plagued some of our villages.  Have you seen anyone near your borders?" Eldarion asked.

"Three days ago we found tracks of a small party, no more than five, on the eastern edge of the wood," one of the other Elves said.  "We have doubled the patrols, but no one has been seen."

Eldarion was concerned.  The men of this country respected the boundary of the wood and did not cross it unless invited.  If these raiders were venturing into the wood, they were either foolish, or hostile.

"If you have trouble, Lord Faramir needs to hear of it," Eldarion said.  "With your leave, we will be scouting near your borders."

"I will pass the word," the leader said.  "Have you any messages to Legolas or Haldir?"

"Yes, tell Lord Haldir to keep a close eye on his family.  Their houses are isolated and near the border," Eldarion said.

The Elf nodded, and Eldarion and the Rangers continued their search.  Word was sent to the settlement, and Haldir and Legolas increased the patrols.

*****

Several weeks passed, and with no further signs of trouble, the elves relaxed their guard, and Eldarion returned to Minas Tirith.  Aragorn questioned him about his findings.

"There were signs of raiders, but all has been quiet for two weeks, and the thefts have stopped," Eldarion said.  "I would feel better if we had caught them."

"As would I, but more likely than not, it was a small group of travelers that could not afford to buy what they needed," Aragorn said.  "Do not lose sleep over it."

Eldarion gave his father a nod and went to his room to clean up and change.  He had an uneasy feeling and could not help but think it was not over.  Three days later, his worst fears were proven right.

*****

Miiriel was not content to sit around at home just because a farmer, miles away, lost a couple cows.  Her father had practically ordered her to stay in the house like some child.  She'd had enough, and when her father left to join the patrol, she put on a riding outfit and went to the stable to saddle a horse.  She barely got the cinch tight when she heard her mother's voice behind her.

_"Going somewhere?"_ Miranda asked.

Miiriel nearly jumped. _ "I …uh, well…" _Miiriel stuttered.

_"Relax, Miiriel,"_ Miranda said as she stepped around the stall.  She was wearing her riding outfit too.  _"I can't stand it any more either."  _She started saddling her horse, and Miiriel sighed in relief.

_"I wanted to ride to the falls,"_ Miiriel said.  _"There's a pool there, and it's remote enough for a little privacy."_

_"Swimming?"_ Miranda asked.  _"It's a little cold for that, don't you think?"_

Miiriel smiled, _"Perhaps I only want the solitude."_

_"Well, you're not going alone,"_ Miranda said.  _"I packed a lunch; we'll make a day of it."_

_"Won't father wonder where we have gone?"_

_"I'll tell Silivren on the way,"_ Miranda said.  _"If he returns before we do, he'll look there first."_

They rode down the trail, with a brief stop at Failon's house.  They took the less used trails, not wanting to run into anyone who would want to go along.  Miranda understood the need for solitude, still bothered by dreams occasionally.  She thought their day out would give them a chance to talk.  Miiriel would marry soon, and leave their home to live in Minas Tirith.  It was not far, but she would miss seeing her daughter everyday.

They halted when they came to the falls and let their horses graze.  Miranda laid out a blanket and she and Miiriel sat and watched the water in silence for a while.  The sun was climbing in the sky and peeking down through the canopy of oak trees.  Miiriel sighed contentedly.

_"Thank you, mother,"_ she said.

_"Well, you saw me in the stable, so I had to take you along,"_ Miranda said humorously.

They ate their lunch, and then laid back on the soft grass for a quiet nap.  The sounds of the waterfall were soothing and restful and soon they slept.  Miranda had a nightmare about her captivity in Mordor and woke just in time to see a large blanket cover her.  She tried to scream and warn her daughter, but the wind was knocked out of her as a large body sat on her.

"Ackt!  Voo-man! Be silent or vee hurt joo!" an angry voice said.

He lifted her enough to wrap her in the blanket and tie her hands and feet.  She could hear Miiriel gasp nearby and Miranda quickly thought of a way out of this.

"What do you want with us?" Miranda demanded.

Several voices conversed in a harsh sounding language and then she was shoved back on the ground.  

"If you want a hostage, take me and let her go," Miranda begged.  "I am the only hostage you will need."

She was kicked and then another voice, quite familiar, spoke to her.  "Yes, you are more than enough, Seer of Gondor, but two is better than one, and this one has the favor of the Prince," he said pleasantly.

"Deckion?" Miranda gasped in surprise.

"I am pleased you remember," he said.  Then she heard footsteps and voices again and she was roughly picked up and draped over a horse.  Someone tied her down, and then she heard Deckion again.

"I'll take this one, you take the other," Deckion said.  "If you two want to live, be absolutely silent."

Miranda heard splashing as several horses crossed the stream and then they took off at a gallop.  For the first time in her life, Miranda was truly terrified.  Not for herself, but her daughter.

*****

Aragorn was sitting in the main hall, dealing with minor matters of state, when the doors suddenly burst open.  Eldarion and Thelyn ran in and Aragorn's heart stopped.  From the look on their faces, something was terribly wrong.

"Speak," Aragorn said quickly.

"Two days ago, my mother and sister were abducted," Thelyn said.  "Father asks for whatever aid you can give in finding them."

Aragorn looked at his son and didn't need to ask which sister.  He called to one of his men to bring him a map of Ithilien and sat with them at the table.  "How many?" he asked.

"There were five horses," Thelyn said.

A knight brought his map, and Aragorn unrolled the parchment and Thelyn pointed to the spot.  It was remote, and very near the edge of the wood.  The terrain turned rocky and mountainous just beyond, and they would be difficult to track.

"Where is your father now?" Aragorn asked. 

"He and Legolas led a search party into the hills.  Alcon was sent to Emyn Arnen to inform Lord Faramir, and I was sent here," Thelyn said.

"Eldarion, assemble thirty men. Fastred, see to the provisions.  Gilrick, have two ships made ready to sail within the hour," Aragorn quickly ordered.  He looked back at Thelyn who was obviously distraught.  "Don't worry, your mother knows how to take care of herself."

Thelyn gave him a nod, and Aragorn disappeared to make ready to leave.  Thelyn stared down at the map, lost in thought, but was interrupted by Arwen.

_"Here, eat,"_ she said.  _"There is little time before you leave again."_

Thelyn stood and bowed, _"Thank you, Queen Arwen."_

She smiled at the young Elf and bade him take his seat.  _"Elessar will not rest until your family is safe again."_

She departed again, and Thelyn ate quickly and joined the gathering soldiers at the stables.  There were several older captains among them who greeted him.

"It is an outrage! Who would dare to harm Lady of the Light?"

"Lady of the light?" Thelyn said.

"Aye lad, Berstrad and I were at the Battle of the Pelennar and the Battle at the Gates," he said.  "Your Lady Mother is well known and respected.  Only an enemy would be so bold, and foolish."

Aragorn and Eldarion joined them, and they rode down to the moored ships at Harlond.  The soldiers loaded their horses quickly and set sail less than an hour after Thelyn had arrived.  He had expected help, but never expected them to move so quickly.  

The sail up the river was the slowest part of the trip.  Aragorn had the ship sail past the usual moorings to a place nearer the wood.  They unloaded quickly and when they were assembled, Aragorn looked to Thelyn to lead them.

"It is your wood, which route do we take?" Aragorn asked.

"It would be faster to circle the wood in the open than to navigate the trails," Thelyn admitted.  "My brother-in-law's house is not far, and I can get news there."

Aragorn nodded and told Berstrad to lead the riders around the wood while he, Eldarion and Thelyn rode through.  They planned to meet near the northeast side where the women were abducted.  

Thelyn led them through paths that Eldarion had never seen.  He was amazed with the riding skills of the Elf and how quickly they emerged beneath Dairwen's house.  Aragorn had never been there, and he was quite impressed.  Lalaith heard them approach and quickly descended the stair to meet them.

Thelyn dismounted and hugged her.  _"What news?"_

_"A messenger came early this morning.  He said they have not found them yet, but there are signs that large numbers of Easterlings have hidden themselves in the mountains," _she said.  _"Lord Faramir has joined them and he expects trouble. Elladan and Elrohir have tripled the guard on the borders."_

_"It is no accident that they took Miranda," _Eldarion said.  _"It is a challenge."_

Aragorn's face turned dark.  _"The peace between the Easterlings and Gondor has been strained of late. Our land has seen peace for a time, but now I fear we face another war," _he said, and then added bitterly, _"This time there will be little mercy left in this King's heart if any harm comes to their hostages."_

Thelyn mounted up and showed them the quickest route through the wood.  He led them to the waterfall where Miranda and Miiriel were abducted, and then they followed the trail out of the wood where his men were waiting.

"What is your order, King?" Berstrad asked.

Aragorn turned to Thelyn. "Did any messengers go to Edoras?"

"No," Thelyn said. 

Aragorn called a young soldier over.  Fwendor was a fast rider and knew the country well.  "Bring a message to King Ẻomer that Elessar has need of him.  The Easterlings are massing in the mountains of Ithilien, and they have taken his cousin and her daughter hostage."

Fwendor gave Aragorn a nod and then turned and galloped off.

"We will join Faramir and the Elves," Aragorn told his men.  "Let us hope fortune favors us, for our numbers are too small for a great battle, but there is no time to gather more men.  The ladies have been in their captivity for five days now.  Their rescue is our first priority."

They headed into the mountains and by nightfall, they had found Faramir's camp.

Aragorn addressed the first soldier he saw.  "Where is Lord Faramir?"

"He and Lord Haldir are still out, your majesty.  They led a tracking party around yonder cliff this morning and have not returned," he said.  

Aragorn had his men make camp, and Thelyn joined the Elves on the other end of the camp.  Tirno greeted him.

_"I see you brought help,"_ Tirno said. He frowned when he saw Eldarion.  He had tried to gain Miiriel's affections, but lost her to that Prince. 

_"I see you found us,"_ Legolas said to Thelyn.  "_Your brothers were with your father and Lord Faramir.  They should be back soon."_

Aragorn joined them, and Legolas greeted him warmly. _"It has been too long,"_ Legolas said with a smile. _"But I am sorry for the circumstances of our meeting."_

_"Legolas, I fear your troubles are meant for Gondor,"_ Aragorn said. "_I am sorry."_

_"It matters little who was attacked first, either way we would be here with you,"_ Legolas said. _"Miranda is my sister too."_

Haldir and Faramir returned, and they joined Legolas and Aragorn by the fire.  Everyone else was unceremoniously dismissed so they could talk in private.  They sat down and discussed the findings so far.  The Easterlings were well acquainted with these mountains and knew all the hiding places.  Legolas suspected they were hiding in caves.  All the tracking parties agreed, they were dealing with a large force, and when they were ready, they would reveal themselves.

"I have tracked in these mountains for years, and have never seen so many tracks just end," Faramir said bitterly.  "They are well dug in, and we have no idea what we are dealing with."

"This smells of revenge to me," Haldir said.  "Miranda was in Mordor long enough to make enemies.  I still cannot get her to talk about it."

"All who asked it were pardoned," Aragorn said and then turned to Legolas.  "You found her, what do you think?"

"Everything about the place was offensive," Legolas said.  "She could not leave fast enough, but she insisted they did not harm her."

Haldir gave a snort, but said nothing.  She still woke with nightmares sometimes and all she would say was, _just memories_.  After a while, he stopped asking, but he never stopped wondering, and it never stopped bothering him.  

The camp bedded down for the night, but there was a generous watch posted.  The King was now in charge, and they would be leaving well before dawn.

*****

Miranda and Miiriel sat huddled together in a dark, damp pit.  The air was putrid and moldy.  There was no way out save the trap door some fifteen feet above them.  

_"What are we going to do?"_ Miiriel asked softly.

_"Wait for help,"_ Miranda said.

_"What if they can't find us?  What if those men kill us?"_ Miiriel asked.

_"They need us,"_ Miranda said_.  "We are bait for someone else."_

_"Who?"_ Miiriel asked.

_"The King and Eldarion,"_ Miranda said.

_"Why?"_ Miiriel asked, now even more worried.

_"Because Deckion wants revenge for the death of his son,"_ Miranda said.  

_"Did the King kill his son?"_ Miiriel asked.

Miranda shut her eyes and cringed at the memory of Grolg pawing her.  _"No, I did."_

She had never realized it before, but after overhearing Deckion talking, it was suddenly clear.  Deckion knew she had done it, but he didn't blame her, he blamed the king.  He wanted to kill Eldarion in front of Aragorn.  He'd found the perfect hostages to lure them both, and there was nothing she could do to warn them.


	70. Chronicle of the Fourth Age, Part 8

****Chronicle of the Fourth Age, Part 8****

Eldarion couldn't sleep so he rose early to join the watch.  Miiriel was out there somewhere and he felt helpless.  They had no idea why she'd been taken or where they were holding her.  At least she wasn't alone, her mother was with her, but they were at the mercy of their captors.  All he could do was wait for his father to formulate a plan.

Haldir tossed and turned under the watchful eye of Nárello who stood guard.  Nárello had insisted he try to sleep, but Haldir's rest was plagued by dreams.  He woke suddenly and sat straight up.

_"What is it father?"_ Nárello asked.

_"I am worried,"_ Haldir said. 

_"We are all worried,"_ Nárello said sympathetically.

Haldir stood and looked at his family that still slept.  He loved his children, fine strong sons and beautiful daughters, but he felt lost without his wife.  He decided to go for a walk, and soon ran into Eldarion.

_"Can't sleep?"_ Haldir asked.

Eldarion just gave a grunt.

Haldir liked Eldarion.  He was the future King and an honorable young man.  From his father he would inherit the kingdom of men, save the land of Rohan.  And from his mother he would inherit the remaining realms of the Elves for all the great Elf leaders had departed.  Haldir smiled briefly when he noticed Eldarion's ears, only very slightly pointed.  The young man looked sick with worry, and Haldir realized he was the only one here he could relate to.

_"You want to talk about it?"_ Haldir asked quietly.

_"Your beloved, and my beloved,"_ Eldarion said.  _"It hurts to know we failed to protect them.  I should have stayed until the raiders were caught."_

_"It is not your fault,"_ Haldir said as he put a hand on Eldarion's shoulder.  _"We thought they were gone too."_

The camp was stirring, and orders were quietly passed for everyone to eat quickly and prepare to break camp.  Aragorn and Faramir were discussing the locations of all the tracks they'd found while marking the map.  After a few moments, a pattern had been spotted.

"Look, these paths all lead toward this canyon," Aragorn said.

"Those cliffs are riddled with fissures," Faramir said.  "They are hiding underground."

Aragorn's face was hard as he studied the map.  He mumbled to himself, "If only word had been sent to Rohan sooner."

"I dispatched a messenger days ago," Faramir said. "Ẻowyn insisted that her brother be informed immediately."

Aragorn cocked a brow, "If he moves quickly, he can be here within the week."

"Sooner," Faramir said.  "He can sail down the Entwash to the Anduin.  They have a ship that will carry at least twenty horses and riders."

"Twenty," Aragorn said thoughtfully.  "I brought thirty…"

"I brought thirty, and Legolas brought twenty," Faramir said.

"When do you think Ẻomer would get here?" Aragorn asked.

"I would expect him today," Faramir said.

"That is well," Aragorn said as he studied the map.  "These hills are full of places for ambush.  We will not be able to sneak up on them."

Aragorn sent two riders back to the river to watch for Ẻomer.  The rest of them assembled and made ready while Aragorn and Faramir took ten riders, including Haldir and Eldarion, to scout near the canyon.  Aragorn examined the tracks and noted something interesting.

"These tracks… look at the hoof prints…here and here," Aragorn said as he pointed.  "See the stone?  The same horse was on the south trail and that that other trail to the east."

Faramir cocked a brow, "What are you thinking?"

"They are toying with us," Aragorn said.  "They are trying to make a show of more numbers than they have."

"Then let's go in and take them," Eldarion said quickly.

"Do not be too hasty, Prince," Haldir said. 

"Yes, they could harm the ladies if they get cornered," Aragorn agreed.  "Let's return to camp."

*****

It was cold in the pit, and Miranda and Miiriel were huddled together wrapped in their cloaks.  The trap door opened and there was torchlight shining in.  A voice called down.

"Soon this will be over," Deckion said. 

"You need not lie to me, I know you mean to leave us here," Miranda said.  "Why don't you just kill us and be done with it.  I'm the one who killed your son."

"Your King brought the war," he said harshly.  "There is no pleasure in killing a woman, even a witch like you.  It will be more satisfying to let you and your daughter starve in this pit."

"My daughter is innocent, let her go," Miranda pleaded.

There was a long pause, but finally Deckion said, "No," and slammed the trap door down with a resounding thud.

"Oh, mother, please tell me that Eldarion will be alright.  I can face this if I know he will live," she said.

"You and I are not going to die in this hole," Miranda said.  "I will figure a way out of this."  She stood and started feeling the walls.  What she needed was light, so she closed her eyes and concentrated.  _Just a little, just a little… a little …light_.

_"Mother, you're glowing,"_ Miiriel whispered as she stood.

Miranda opened her eyes and looked around their little prison.  The room was only about eight feet across and round.  The walls were smooth, and arched in toward the trap door.  It was like a big cone, and the only way out was too high to reach, even if one of them stood on the other's shoulders.  

_"Perhaps we are trapped after all,"_ Miranda said.

Miiriel started feeling the walls for weaknesses.  Most of it was stone, but one side felt like dirt.  _"Wait, come and see,"_ Miiriel whispered.  

Miranda felt the wall and then grabbed a small stone from the floor and started scraping.  It was hard packed dirt, but she was scraping it down.

_"Find yourself a tool and start digging, quietly,"_ Miranda said.  _"If nothing else, we will have something to occupy us."_

*****

Back at the shores of the Anduin, a Rohirrim ship was mooring beside a Gondorian ship.  Fwendor hailed the two riders that were waiting on the shore. 

"Berstrad, what news?" Fwendor called.

"None yet," Berstrad answered.  "We will take you to the King.  He will be most pleased with the help."

Ẻomer was the first one off the ship, and his men quickly unloaded their horses.  He approached the waiting riders and they bowed to him.

"Welcome, King of the Mark," Berstrad said.

"Where's Elessar?" Ẻomer asked.

"On the far side of the wood at the foot of the mountains," he answered.  "They await us."

Ẻomer nodded and walked back to the ship.  "Make haste, men," he said, "Time is valuable."

They were off loaded and assembled in short order, and Berstrad led them to the camp.  They arrived shortly after Aragorn's scouting party returned.  Aragorn greeted Ẻomer with a smile, but there was worry in his eyes.

"Welcome, brother," Aragorn said.

Ẻomer dismounted and embraced him.  "What news of Miranda and Miiriel?" he asked.

"They are captives somewhere in a canyon about an hour's ride east," he said.  "We do not know how many there are."

Ẻomer frowned angrily, "Then let's go and get them."

Aragorn's jaw tightened and he nodded, "Agreed."

The assembled force all mounted up and headed to the canyon.  Aragorn and Ẻomer led them, with Haldir, Legolas and the Elves riding with them at the front of the column.  It was only an hour away, but it seemed like the ride took days.  As they neared the first trail, a single rider barred their way.  He was dressed all in black, save a red sash girding his waist.  He was old, gray bearded and weather worn, but still of impressive frame.  He sat up tall in his saddle and hailed them.

"I see our captives are more valuable than I thought to draw so many rescuers," he said with a sneer.

Aragorn was furious with his insolence, and Haldir was ready to slay the man immediately.  

"Do not taunt us," Aragorn warned.  "Our patience wears thin.  Speak your message quickly."

"My master would meet with the King of Gondor and his son alone to negotiate their return.  I am to lead you to them.  If any others follow, the women will be killed."

It was obviously some sort of trap, and all the riders took offense.  Ẻomer's expression was one of fury, but he held his tongue and waited for Aragorn.  

Aragorn calmly answered, "Your master insults me with this demand.  Let him bring his hostages to me in a neutral place.  If I can see they are unharmed, I will consider his demands."

The messenger cocked a brow at him, seeing that the King was wiser than expected.  "You will merely set a trap for us," he said.  "My master will not agree."

"And yet he expects a King and his heir to ride alone into the hands of an unknown enemy?" Aragorn asked angrily.  "Your master is a madman!"

Haldir was not happy with the way this was going.  His hand gripped his bow and he twirled an arrow menacingly.

The messenger stared at the angry faces and backed his horse away slowly.  This was going badly and he needed to regain control.  "I will lead five riders, but the King and his son must be among them."

Ẻomer looked at Aragorn and waited.

"I will take no less than ten," Aragorn said.

The messenger's face twisted in frustration, but finally he said, "Choose your ten."  He turned and headed down the trail about fifty yards and waited.

Aragorn turned to Ẻomer, "What do you think?"

Legolas was the one to answer, "It is personal, against you.  Their numbers are small."

"I agree," Ẻomer said.  "He was surprised to see so many."

"Yes, but we cannot risk rushing them until we find Miranda and Miiriel," Aragorn said.  "Eldarion and I must go, who is going to come with us?"

Haldir rode forward with his sons and Dairwen, and Ẻomer and Faramir joined him.  That filled the number to ten, and Aragorn nodded.  "So be it," he said.  "Legolas, wait ten minutes and then split the men into four groups to cover each trail.  Have them follow slowly, and quietly."

Legolas gave him a curt nod and Aragorn led the ten riders down the trail.  They met the messenger who regarded them with obvious distaste.

"Follow me," he said.

They followed him down the trail for a while, and then he suddenly turned aside and they went through the wood.  There was no trail but the messenger led on.  They circled around until they came to a cliff face that was covered by thick ivy, and he halted.  

He dismounted and said, "Leave your horses."

Aragorn nodded, and they dismounted and secured their horses.  The messenger pulled the ivy aside to reveal a hidden cave entrance and he pointed to it.  "In there," he said.  

Aragorn could see that there were no sentries outside, and no way to see who was entering until they cleared the first passage so he played a hunch.  He strode over to the entrance calmly, and then grabbed the messenger by his shirt and threw him against the cliff wall.  He unsheathed his knife and pressed it against the man's throat and whispered, "Answer my questions quickly and quietly, and I may let you live."

The messenger was completely shocked by the speed at which the King had subdued him.  The rest of the riders gathered around and stared at him angrily.  There was nothing left for him but to surrender, so he nodded.

"Good," Aragorn said.  "Are the women alive?"

He nodded.

"Are there any guards here," Aragorn pressed.

"Two, about twenty yards in," he said softly.

"How many men inside?" 

"Twenty, that is all," he said.

"What do you want?" Ẻomer asked.

"The captain wants revenge," he said. "That is all I know."

"Where are the women?" Haldir asked.

"I did not see where he put them," he said.  "There are many passages inside, and lots of pits and cages.  This was once an orc stronghold."

Aragorn released him, and Thelyn and Alcon quickly disarmed, tied and gagged him.  

"Revenge," Haldir repeated bitterly.  "Let me kill him."

But Aragorn didn't hear him, for he had already headed into the passage with Ẻomer and the rest of them following closely.  Haldir kicked the man who lay tied in a heap and then turned to Thelyn.  

"Go tell Legolas where we are," Haldir said.

Thelyn nodded and then mounted up and headed back to the trail.

Haldir ducked into the passage.  He didn't just want to rescue his wife and daughter anymore.  He wanted blood in payment for their capture.

Aragorn crept silently down the passage until he heard voices.  He could see two guards, and he motioned to Ẻomer to take the one on the left.  They moved in silently and simultaneously grabbed them from behind and threw them to the ground.  Ẻomer just broke the neck of his guard, but Aragorn subdued his. Everyone else quickly emerged from the passage, ready to fight.

"Which way," Aragorn whispered to the guard.  "Take care to answer truthfully.  This Elf here is father and husband to your captives."

Haldir stared down at the man with blatant hatred, and the guard just gasped and pointed to the left passage.

"Is there any other way out?" Ẻomer asked.

"Only Deckion knows," he said.

"I'm fresh out of rope," Alcon whispered.

Haldir just bent down and grabbed a stone and hit the man on the head.  Aragorn cocked a brow at him, but said nothing.  Haldir had shown extraordinary restraint for one who had lost his wife and daughter.  The blow could have been fatal, but the guard was lucky.  

"Well?" Haldir whispered in annoyance.

Aragorn looked down the passage, and he could hear faint voices.  Eldarion was the one to make a suggestion.

"Father, you and I should go in first," he said.  "They only wanted us in the first place."

Haldir nodded.  "We will follow, but far enough back that they will not see us.  There will be time, if it is revenge he wants, he will want to gloat for a while."

Aragorn agreed.  He and Eldarion headed into the passage and disappeared into the darkness.  After a moment, Haldir and Ẻomer led the rest inside.  After a few minutes, Aragorn saw a light just ahead.  He and Eldarion emerged into a vast cavern.  There were a number of torches lit and a group of men quickly surrounded them.

"Welcome, King of Gondor," Deckion sneered.  "I see you brought your whelp of a son… that is good."

"Where are the women?" Aragorn demanded angrily.

"Oh, they are fine," he said, "Nice and cozy in their little pit."

"What is your demand for their return?" Eldarion asked.

Deckion's face twisted into a sneer and he just glanced at one of his men.  All of them jumped on Aragorn and Eldarion, roughly disarming and subduing them.  The Easterlings forced them back to their feet to stand before Deckion.  

"These men here were all at the gates of Mordor," Deckion said.  "We guarded your little seer for the black rider years ago.  I was their captain, and lost many good men that day, including my son.  Imagine my horror when I stumbled upon his body.  I would share that experience with you, king of Gondor."

Ẻomer and Haldir listened near the entrance to the cavern and waited for the best moment to strike.  Neither of them liked the sound of the threats being made.  They crept closer to get a look, and they could see that everyone's attention was on the leader.  Aragorn and Eldarion were being held by two men each with their hands tied behind them.  There were eighteen men including the leader who was ranting like a madman.  Haldir had no intention of letting anything happen to Aragorn or his son, and he saw his opportunity to move in unnoticed.  He slipped into the cavern and hid behind a large rock.  Ẻomer, Faramir and Dairwen followed, and Nárello, Failon and Alcon slipped in and circled the other way.  

Aragorn had listened to quite enough of this man's bluster.  This Deckion was winding himself up for a strike and he needed to be distracted so the others could move in.

"If you would claim a life for your son, take mine," Aragorn said firmly.

"No, father!" Eldarion said as he struggled against his captors.

Deckion started swearing at his men to hold them, but was interrupted by the attack.  The four men that held Aragorn and Eldarion suddenly fell to the ground with arrows in their backs, and the other men around were dropping quickly.  Deckion unsheathed his knife and dove for Eldarion, but Haldir put an arrow in his throat.  Deckion fell to the ground shaking as his blood pooled on the ground.  The battle was over quickly with all of Deckion's men dead.  Ẻomer and Faramir cut them free and Eldarion stared down at Deckion in horror.

"He was the only one who knew where they were," he said.  "What do we do now?"

"Split up and start looking," Aragorn said.  

Legolas emerged from the passage and Haldir greeted him.  

"They are all dead, leaving no one to tell us where the women are," he said.  "Get more men in here to start looking."

The search was organized and everyone split into groups of four or five to look.  Haldir and his sons went down one passage while Ẻomer, Faramir, Legolas, Aragorn and Eldarion each led search parties.  There was a honeycomb of passages and innumerous hidden pits and cells.  They went slowly, and called to the women often but after hours of searching, they returned to the main cavern to regroup.  Ẻomer could see Haldir was looking sick with worry so he went to Aragorn for suggestions.

"What do you think?" Ẻomer asked Aragorn quietly.

"None of the passages I saw looked disturbed for some time, I think they are here somewhere," he said.

Ẻomer's face suddenly became serious, "If he spoke true, but they could already be…"

Ẻomer was interrupted by Haldir's angry voice behind him.  "They are alive, horse lord!"

Aragorn stepped between them quickly.  "Let us all calm down.  Search the cavern again; I'll take a party down the other passage."

Aragorn returned to the cave where the guards had been.  There was another, smaller passage that they had not searched.  Aragorn, Eldarion and Haldir ventured in and found a wall of rock only ten feet in.  Aragorn held is torch closer to the ground and noticed something.

"The dirt has been disturbed here recently.  It's heaped up here," he said and handed his torch to Eldarion.  He started digging and quickly found what he was looking for.  "A trap door!"

Haldir shoved Eldarion out of the way as Aragorn opened it.  He called down, "Miranda! Miiriel, are you in there?"

They held their breath and waited for an answer, but none came.  Aragorn took the torch and gazed down into the pit.  There were two cloaks in a heap, and a pile of dirt, but no women.  He looked closer and saw a hole near the floor.

"Get me a rope," Aragorn said. "They were here, but may have made their own way out."

Haldir pushed Aragorn aside and looked in.  He mentally measured the distance and jumped in.  He picked up the cloaks and recognized them.  

He called up, "It's not too far to jump, send for a rope. I'll see where this hole leads."

"Get a rope son," Aragorn said and followed Haldir.

"But Miiriel..." Eldarion protested.

"Then you better hurry up," Aragorn called up as he dove for the hole.

It was little more than a crawl space barely big enough to fit through.  It came out into another cave where they could hear running water.  Aragorn held up the torch and Haldir called out.

"Miranda!" he shouted, almost pleadingly.

Aragorn looked for tracks, and found two sets of small footprints heading to the water.  It was an underground stream, no doubt fed by a spring deep in the mountain.  They followed them and could see their way out.  They swam through the water outlet.

"Well, shall we go for a swim?" Aragon asked with a chuckle.  He admired Miranda's ingenuity to make her own escape.  

Haldir just headed into the water without a word.  He wouldn't relax until he could see them both safe.  Aragorn noticed another torch enter and called back, "They swam out, go up and start searching near the stream."

Eldarion nodded and went back, leaving Aragorn with a swim.  He followed Haldir and dove under the water by the wall.  The water was moving quickly here and it sucked him right through a tunnel where he felt himself pulled down between rocks in a rush of water.  Then he felt himself falling through the air as he emerged from the cliff and tumbled over a waterfall.  He gasped for air as he plunged into a deep pool.  He regained his bearings and swam to the surface where Haldir stood waiting for him.  He held out a hand to help him from the water and Aragorn had a look around.  

"They didn't come this way, they must have climbed out on the opposite shore," Aragorn said thoughtfully, but Haldir ignored him and dove in the water.

Aragorn turned in surprise and saw why.  Miranda and Miiriel had emerged from the woods and stood on the opposite shore.  Haldir ran to Miranda and embraced her.

"Oh, _Melalmin!_" he said.  "_I thought you were lost_."  He reached over and pulled Miiriel into the hug and just held them.  He'd never felt so relieved in all his life.

Aragorn stepped up on the shore to greet them as well.  "I should have known you would find a way to rescue yourself," he said with a smile.

Miiriel looked at Aragorn nervously and asked, "Is everyone okay?" 

About that time, several horses rounded the far cliff with Eldarion leading them.  Miiriel brushed past Aragorn and stared at him with a bright smile.  Eldarion rode to the edge of the water and jumped in, crossing the pool quickly.  He emerged from the water and hugged her.

"Did they hurt you?" he whispered.   

"No," she said.

Haldir glanced at the relief on the Prince's face and sighed.  The Prince had proven himself, and Haldir was ready to let go of his daughter.  As they headed back to the cave to regroup, Haldir turned to Eldarion and said, "You can announce your betrothal."

Eldarion smiled and said, "Thank you."

Miranda rested her head on Haldir's chest and whispered, "I want to go home."


	71. Chronicle of the Fourth Age, Part 9

****Chronicle of the Fourth Age, Part 9****

After returning home from her ordeal, Miranda became withdrawn.  She spent a lot of time in solitude an rarely ate. Haldir confronted her, and they argued for the first time since they were married.  Haldir was growing more and more concerned as she completely shut him out.  He spent more time on the borders keeping watch and less time at home.  He was at his wits' end, angry and frustrated.  It had been several months since the kidnapping, but their lives had not returned to normal.  

Eldarion, now betrothed to Miiriel, visited their home often, and rarely saw Miranda.  Miiriel told him there was no reason to worry, but Eldarion decided it was time to tell his father.  He bade Miiriel farewell and boarded the ship that would carry him home to Minas Tirith.  Upon his return, he went to his father's study to speak with him.  Aragorn sat in his chair at a large table, looking over some papers.

"Ah, I see you have returned early this time," Aragorn said brightly.  "Welcome home, son."  Aragorn returned his attention to his reading, but Eldarion interrupted his work.

"I returned early to speak to you about the Hiri Nolwe," Eldarion said.  "I fear that she is not well."

Aragorn's head shot up and his face was full of concern.  "Come sit down and tell me what is wrong," he said quickly.

Eldarion sat across from him and explained how Lady Miranda was rarely seen by even her own family.  Haldir refused to talk about it and Miiriel insisted that nothing was wrong.  Aragorn furrowed his brow thoughtfully.  Perhaps it was time for him to pay Miranda a visit.

*****

Miranda rose early, as was her custom of late, and dressed.  Haldir was already gone to the watch and would not return until noon.  She silently slipped out of the house and went to the stream to watch the sunrise.  She sat under the trees and hugged her knees.  Few were about at this hour, save those who guarded the borders, as Haldir did.  She liked this time alone, and found herself craving her solitude more and more.  She started avoiding people and rarely spoke to anyone.  Even Haldir was unable to get her to talk much anymore these days.  A tear suddenly fell down her cheek.  She didn't know how to talk to him anymore.  Sitting in that black pit for days had been a horrifying experience.  Haldir wanted to offer comfort, but all she wanted was to get away.  She'd driven him away, unable to accept comfort for feelings she didn't even understand.  She felt lost and completely unsure of herself.  Everyone expected her to be wise and strong, but she felt weak and foolish.  

Aragorn did not need her, nor would he again.  In fact, none of her friends would have another need for her wisdom, if indeed they ever had.  She was restless and longed for something… but didn't know what.  Her children were grown, and had their own lives.  The twins had become great hunters and scouts, content to guard Ithilien the way Elladan and Elrohir had guarded Rivendell, and Haldir and his brothers guarded Lorien.  She had no reason to stay in Ithilien, except perhaps to see Miiriel's wedding feast.  There was no real reason to stay in Middle Earth at all…

As the early morning sun peeked through the leaves, she heard footsteps approaching.  Elves were very quiet, so she was surprised she'd heard them.  She turned to see who was coming, and saw Legolas and Aragorn emerge from the wood.  Legolas gave her a smile and a nod and then left.  Aragorn just stood staring at her with a worried expression n his face.  When she turned back to the stream without a word, he walked over and sat beside her.

"I spoke to Haldir this morning," he said.  "He is very worried about you."

"I am well," she said softly.

Aragorn studied her a moment and then said, "What troubles you?"

"I am no longer needed here," she said softly.  "It is time for me to go, and I am restless."

"Haldir didn't tell me that," Aragorn said.  He didn't like the way she said it was time for her to go.  It sounded too final.  "You want to return to Lorien?"

"There is nothing for me there," she said.

"Rivendell?" he pressed.

"Galadriel told me I would know when it was time to leave…" she started to say.

"No, Miranda, please," Aragorn pleaded.  He knew what she was going to say, that she was leaving Middle Earth.  The thought of losing her was as disturbing as watching the Elves depart.  She had become part of his family, and she was the mother of his future daughter-in-law.  "Return to Lorien for a while, but don't leave…"

"You have no need of me," Miranda said.  "Your reign will be long, and Eldarion will have Miiriel to help him just as you have Arwen."

"It is not your sight I care about, Miranda," Aragorn said quickly.  "I would miss you."

Miranda smiled.  "I will miss you, too."

Aragorn sighed.  Her mind was already made up.  "When?"

"After Miiriel weds."

"Then promise me this," Aragorn said.  "Stop hiding yourself away as though you were already gone.  Come and visit Minas Tirith until you leave."

Miranda hung her head.  Was that what she was doing?  Hiding?  "I will speak to Haldir," she said.

Aragorn smiled and stood up.  He offered his hand to help her up and then hugged her.  "I would postpone the wedding if I thought it would keep you here longer," he said with a chuckle as he released her.

Miranda laughed as they headed back to her house.  "You would not do that to them," she said.

Aragorn smiled, "No. I wouldn't."

They emerged from the woods in front of her house where Haldir was waiting on the steps. He stood and went to meet them.  He saw his wife smiling and hugged her.  He was annoyed that it had taken Aragorn to put the smile back on her face.  He glanced at the king, whose expression was sad.

"_What did you find to talk about?"_ Haldir asked Miranda.

"_Aragorn, why don't you go inside, we'll be there in a moment_," Miranda said.

Aragorn nodded and went inside so they could talk.

"_All right, he's gone.  Let's hear it_," Haldir said, trying to cover his annoyance.

"_You have a right to be angry_," she said.  "_I should have talked to you about this, but I didn't know how.  I think it is time for me to go._"

Haldir let out a breath he'd been holding and sighed.  "_Is that all?  We are quite used to that by now…_"

"_No, Haldir.  I mean LEAVE._"

Haldir had not expected that.  He expected to be here much longer before they made their voyage to the undying lands.  Now her silence made a little more sense.  "_You are sure?_"

"_I only wonder if that is what you want. Our children will remain here with their families, and I am torn,_" she admitted.  "_I would stay for them, except for this overwhelming feeling that I must go…_"  She started to cry, and Haldir just pulled her close and held her.

"_Shhh_," he whispered.  "_I have wanted to sail for some time, but our children needed us_."  

"_But you said nothing_," she said in surprise.

"_You had enough to worry about…Hiri Nolwe_," he said with a smile.

"_What are we going to do?"_ she asked.

"_Our children don't need us any longer,"_ Haldir said meaningfully.  He bent down and kissed the top of the head.

Miranda hugged him tighter.  _"Aragorn asked us to stay in Minas Tirith until the wedding.  I thought we could leave after…" _

_"Then that is what we shall do,_" Haldir agreed.

They headed in to breakfast where Miiriel, Aragorn and Eldarion were already waiting. With her worries settled and Haldir's approval, Miranda finally relaxed.  She was starting to act like her old self again, and Miiriel noticed the change immediately.

_"Mother?"_ she asked in surprise when she saw the smile on her face. _"Are you well?"_

Miranda smiled, but there was the slightest hint of sadness in her eyes.  "_Yes, daughter, I am well.  Let's eat."_

Aragorn had not told them what he'd learned from Miranda.  He figured it was not his place to break such news to them. He knew that he and the remaining fellowship would miss her, but her children would be devastated.

*****

Haldir and Miranda passed the rest of the summer months in Minas Tirith.  It was a relaxing time for her and Haldir who were inseparable again.  After two months of brooding from Miranda, it was like they were getting reacquainted.  They spent all their time together and Haldir wooed her with gentle touches and sweet words as he had so long ago.  

Aragorn could see them falling in love again. The pair seemed to grow closer daily, and it brought back memories of their journey together, all the good memories.  He sat back in his chair by the fire one evening and smiled when he saw them enter.  Miranda looked just the same, though her hair was longer.  But her eyes were different.  Gone was the timid innocence he remembered seeing the day he'd found her.  She was wise and bold and sure of herself.  As Haldir and Miranda headed up to their room, Arwen joined him by the fire.

"_What are you smiling about, Elessar?_" she asked her husband.

"_I was just lost in a memory_," he said, turning back to the fire.  "_I was remembering how different Miranda was when I found her in the __forest__ of __Rivendell__._"

Arwen smiled.  "_Yes, I still remember the look of wonder in her eyes, and the strange clothes she was wearing._"

Aragorn cocked a brow and looked at Arwen.  "_What ever happened to those?"_

_"I still have them_," Arwen admitted.  "_I had forgotten about them, but they are among my things_."

Aragorn suddenly smiled.  "_Retrieve them,"_ he said.  "_I have an idea."_

*****

Haldir lay with his arms around Miranda.  He had been hurt deeply when Miranda had shut him out after her kidnapping.  They had sworn to each other that they would not keep secrets, and yet she'd been silent for two months.  He'd tried to be patient with her, but it had been difficult.  He'd been angry and actually quarreled with her for the first time since they'd been married.  It had driven a wedge between them, but now they had this time to get to know each other again.  He was pleased with their progress.  He'd taken her riding, swimming, and picnicking… anything to get her alone, away from distractions.  He felt as though he was courting her again and it was just as exciting as it had been the first time around.  At night, when they returned to their room, he would make love to her with all the gentleness and devotion he had their wedding night.  He worshipped her with his body, and she opened her heart to him again.  

And now here he was, resting in sated bliss after an intimate hour with his beautiful wife.  She lay, draped peacefully upon his chest and he closed his eyes and relished the feel of her soft skin against his.  It was in moments like this he felt closest to her.  He felt her stir and she wrapped her arm around him and sighed softly.

_"Haldir, I'm sorry,"_ she whispered.  _"I broke my promise to you."_

Haldir squeezed her tight and kissed the top of her head.  He knew exactly what she was talking about.  _"Well, just don't let it happen again."_

He felt her eyelashes flutter against his chest, and then she kissed him.  Just a simple, soft little kiss in the middle of his chest…  Haldir closed his eyes and groaned with pleasure at the intimacy of that kiss.  

_"I love you,"_ she whispered softly.

The feel of her breath on his skin was more than he could bear and he instantly became aroused.  He rolled her to her back and covered her.  He kissed her passionately and raked his hands through her glorious red hair.  Miranda clung to him, digging her nails in his back as he gently tilted her head back and kissed her neck.  He needed this, needed her… and she surrendered to him.  Her breathing was labored and she writhed beneath him.  His member instantly grew hard and he tried desperately to maintain control of his passion.  He didn't want to rush their intimacy.  In his eyes, Miranda would always be the innocent girl he met in Lorien so long ago.

"_Oh, Haldir…"_ she gasped.  "_Please… yes."_

Haldir heard her plea and he sheathed himself within her in one firm thrust. Miranda returned his passion, kissing him desperately as her hands delved into his hair.  Miranda's ardor drove him wild and he made love to her feverishly.  It had been a long time since they had given themselves to each other with such reckless abandon.  Haldir felt the tight pulse of her climax even as the violent waves of pleasure crashed down upon him.  His body shuddered in exhaustion and ecstasy as he collapsed in her arms.  They lay together, covered in sweat and catching their breath.

_"Woman, you have conquered me again,"_ Haldir said breathlessly.  _"There are no words to describe…"_

_"No need to describe it, just show me… often,"_ Miranda said huskily.

Haldir kissed her neck.  _"Very often,"_ he agreed.

*****

The leaves fell as winter drew near and the wedding feast of Eldarion and Miiriel was prepared.  Ẻomer and his family arrived the day before the feast, and he was pleased to see Miranda again.

"You look well cousin," Ẻomer said.  "The circumstances of this visit are far more pleasant than the last."

"Indeed," Miranda said with a smile.  She watched Ẻomer's son Elfwine greet Anvanime and she smiled.  "You will be preparing your own wedding feast soon," she added.

"Well I know it," Ẻomer said with a smile.  "Already I have lost Gloorion to the bold Captain Gilver this past summer.  My house will be empty soon."

"As is mine," Miranda said.

"What of your rowdy twins?  Are there no maids in Ithilien to tempt them?" Ẻomer asked as he observed them enter the hall together.

"Those two are too carefree to settle down.  They are devoted uncles, but have no desire for families of their own," Miranda admitted.  "I fear I have seen all my children's weddings."

*****

The feast was grand, with guests from far and wide.  Aragorn and Eldarion stood on the dais and greeted the crowd.

"Welcome guests," Aragorn said.  "It is a joyous occasion that brings us together.  My son and Heir, Eldarion has chosen a bride, the fair lady Miiriel, Daughter of Captain Haldir and the Hiri Nolwe."

Haldir led Miiriel to the dais and placed her hand in Eldarion's.  "Prince Eldarion of Gondor, I give you my daughter, Miiriel, the treasure of my heart, with my blessing." Haldir said.  

Eldarion bowed to Haldir respectfully. And the crowd cheered.  Eldarion and Miiriel sat together and the feast began.  As the festivities wore into the night, Miranda looked out over the guests and suddenly felt sad to be leaving.  She knew she would miss all of her friends and family, but it could not be helped.  Middle Earth was changing, and the age of magic was passed.  The Elves were now few and scattered.  Soon those few that remained would also depart.  She needed to leave, and Haldir needed to leave.  He had family waiting for him, and she looked forward to meeting his parents, especially his mother.

Eldarion and Miiriel quietly stood to leave, trying to slip out unnoticed as Miranda and Haldir had so many years ago.  Miranda bit her lip and held her breath, waiting to see if they'd make it to the door before someone noticed.  Suddenly she heard a familiar voice roar out.

"And there they go!" Gimli shouted, laughing.

Everyone cheered, and Miiriel blushed darkly as Eldarion waved on their way out the door.

Arwen leaned over to Aragorn and said, "He does that at every wedding feast."

Aragorn chuckled and kissed her on the cheek.  "Gimli is a romantic."

Haldir leaned close to Miranda and whispered, _"Our obligations to our family are ended.  What is your wish?"_

_"My wish is to resign my titles and follow the will of my husband,"_ she said.

_"Tomorrow we will tell the children,"_ Haldir said.  _"You will want to tell Ẻomer and Ẻowyn as well."_

_"Then you want to leave? It's not just because of me?" _Miranda asked.

"_No, it's not just for you,"_ Haldir said.  _"I too want to leave.  It is time." _He stood and led her from the hall and to their room.  The wedding feast put him in the mood to relive their wedding night again.  He stopped at the base of the stairs and picked Miranda up, cradling her against his chest.  As he started the long climb to their tower room, Miranda smiled and kissed his cheek.

_"You carry me, sir,_" she said with a smirk.  _"Do you think I cannot walk?"_

_"Nay lady,"_ Haldir said with a wicked smile.  _"I would have you conserve your strength.  I intend to keep you up late tonight."_

*****

Eldarion and Miiriel finally closed the door to their room and sighed with relief.  At last they were alone, and Eldarion stared at her with all the wonder he had the first moment he saw her in the hills.  He removed his cloak and tossed it aside but never took his eyes off her.  He removed his belt, coat, and shirt as he watched her release her beautiful hair from its pins.

Miiriel was nervous despite her love and trust in this man.  As he undressed, she timidly reached up and pulled the pins from her hair, letting it fall around her shoulders.  He gazed at her with unmasked desire as he slowly stepped toward her.  He stood close enough to breathe in the sweet scent of her hair, but didn't touch her yet.  She stood motionless, waiting and he reached out hooked his fingers under the straps on her elvish gown.   With one gentle tug, the gown fell from her shoulders and hit the floor, bearing her body to his eyes for the first time.  He fought the urge to look down at her right away and held her gaze.  She blushed, but never looked away.

_"I love you, Miiriel,"_ he said softly.  _"Long have I desired to see you disrobed before me, but now I find myself lost in your eyes."_

Miiriel was moved by his confession and didn't know what to say.  Long had she loved him, even before she knew who he was.  Her shyness suddenly fled and she stood on her toes to timidly kiss him.  As their lips met, she closed her eyes, and he pulled her close, crushing her against him.  She wrapped her arms around him, and relished the feel of his skin against hers.  His broad chest was covered in soft curly hair, and she found it captivating.  Eldarion broke their kiss and picked her up in his arms.  Miiriel shyly reached up and ran her fingers through his chest hair and he groaned with pleasure.  He crossed the room quickly and laid her on the bed.  She stared up at him dreamily with a smile on her face, and he took in the sight of her.  She was more beautiful than he could have imagined, milk white skin and voluptuous breasts.  He kicked off his boots and sat beside her, admiring her body.

_"You're so beautiful,_" he whispered in wonder as he bent down and kissed her.  His hands explored her body, timidly at first, but as she responded to his touches he grew bolder.  Miiriel reached for the ties on his trousers, and he broke their kiss to remove them for her.  She gazed at him, noting that Men must be hairier than Elves.  He was handsome, strong and muscular, and obviously aroused.  She held her arms open to him.

_"We have waited a long time for this night,"_ she whispered.  _"Let's not wait any more."_

He joined her on the bed, gently covering her.  She wrapped her arms and legs around him and he kissed her passionately.  The stirring in his loins would be denied no longer, and he carefully entered her.  Her body arched toward him to accept his loving invasion and he felt the tearing of her maiden's barrier.  His own mouth caught her gasp of pain, and he broke the kiss to look into her eyes.

She smiled at him, "_Husband, I am well."_   

The love in her eyes was overwhelming, and Eldarion was moved to tears_.  "Oh, beloved wife, my heart will burst it is so full of joy."_

He kissed her tenderly and made love to her slowly, savoring every sensation, every moment of their first joining.  Miiriel clung to him as his movements became more hasty and firm.  She followed his tempo, meeting every thrust with the same desperate longing and need.  The soft wet flesh was warm and tight around his manhood and the sensations were indescribably pleasurable.  He felt a strange giddy excitement building inside him as his pace increased.  Her nails dug into his back and suddenly he felt her body tighten around him, pulsing in an erratic rhythm that pushed him over the edge.  He was suddenly drowning in a flood of pure ecstacy as he violently climaxed.  His manhood throbbed with pleasure, and he finally collapsed in her arms, desperate to catch his breath.  The aftershocks continued as their bodies gradually relaxed.  The waves of pleasure slowly subsided and Eldarion sighed heavily.  Miiriel turned her head and gently kissed his cheek.

_"There are no words…"_ Miiriel whispered in wonder.

Eldarion looked into her eyes, and understood what she meant.  _"No words are needed,"_ he agreed.  _"No words other than… I love you."_


	72. Chronicle of the Fourth Age, Part 10

****Chronicle of the Fourth Age, Part 10****

The next morning came late as most guests had left the feast in the early hours of morning.  Miranda and Haldir sat down at a table with Gimli and Legolas to eat breakfast.  They were soon joined by Thelyn and Alcon, Failon and his family, and Nárello and his family.  Miranda waited for the whole family to gather before she spoke of their plans.  Dairwen and Lalaith walked in with the sons of Elrond, and Aragorn and Ẻomer followed on their heels.  Miranda's family nearly filled a table, and they were not all present yet.  Haldir looked at her and gave her a gentle nudge with his elbow.

"Don't wait for the others," he whispered.  "Go ahead and tell them."

"Tell us what?" Nárello asked brightly, expecting some happy news.

"I have something to tell you all, and I want you to wait until I've finished before you say anything," Miranda said, eyeing the twins skeptically.  "Haldir and I have decided it is time for us to leave Middle Earth.  We do not make the decision lightly, nor do we expect any of you to go with us.  My time here is finished, and I need rest."

Everyone stared at Miranda dumbstruck.  Aragorn stood off to the side with his arms crossed and his jaw set.  He'd known for months, and ignored the reality of her decision until today.  He knew he couldn't change Miranda's mind, but he had to ask anyway.

"Would you stay if I asked you?" he asked quietly.

"I cannot," she said sadly.  "Not even for the love of my brother and King."

Her children were all silent for a moment until Thelyn finally spoke up.  "Mother, are you ill?"

Haldir's expression grew hard, for he hadn't expected them to know.  Thelyn had surprised him with the question.  Miranda's sight had been overwhelming her these past months.  The strain of shutting it out had been exhausting, though she never complained to anyone, not even him.  But he knew.  He'd always known when she was struggling.  He waited to see what she was going to say.

"I am well," she said slowly.  "But I am weary."  She suddenly stopped and bit her lip.  Haldir came to her rescue.

"The Hiri Nolwe's hour has passed," Haldir said bluntly, eyeing each of his protesting children.  "Miranda's gift has become unbearably heavy.  Do not make this decision any harder on her than it already is."

Ẻomer was the first to speak up, "Cousin, you leave a void that cannot be filled.  Will I never see your light in Edoras again?"

Haldir answered for her.  "We will journey to the Gray Havens, and Rohan is on our way," he said with a warm smile.  "Perhaps we can travel together for a while and take rest in Edoras, if the Horse Lord wishes."

Gimli's face was unreadable, but Legolas could see he was upset.  Legolas wasn't at all surprised.  He'd suspected this was coming soon.  He could see Miranda was unhappy in Ithilien.  He understood her need to leave.  The desire to cross the sea was great in his heart, but he would stay a while longer.  There yet remained one friend he refused to leave.  His home in the north was as quiet and empty as Lorien.  His father, Thandruil, was gone and few elves remained in Ithilien.  With Miranda's departure, Legolas was sure to lose a few more.

Dairwen looked at Lalaith and could see the tears in her eyes.  He didn't want to leave, but if she asked him, he would consider it.   Nárello just sat brooding.  He had nothing pleasant to say.  He was too angry to wish them well and too hurt to beg them to stay.  Why was this the first time they'd heard of it?

"When?" Failon asked.

"We will leave with the wedding guests within the week," Haldir said.  "Tomorrow I will return to Ithilien to pack.  I am leaving the house to the twins, who will probably never settle down…" he added with a smirk.

His children all chuckled at the truth to that, despite the sobering announcement they'd just received.  Haldir stood and put his arm around Miranda and gave the assembled group a nod before escorting her outside.  She needed to collect herself, and they would want to talk without them standing there to hear it.

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged thoughtful looks, but said nothing.

Aragorn and Ẻomer finally took a seat as Eldarion and Miiriel walked in with big smiles on their faces.  They strode up to the table and greeted everyone brightly.

"Good morning," Miiriel said to everyone with a smile. 

"Good morning, father," Eldarion said cheerfully.  "Isn't it a glorious day?"

Gimli cringed and Nárello just spoke up bitterly.  "Mother and father are leaving, Miiriel."

Miiriel went white and sat down.  "I thought it was just a dream," she said quietly.  "I saw them sailing away, and I thought it was just a dream…"

Aragorn cocked a brow and glanced at his new daughter-in-law with interest.  "Do you… dream like that often?"

Eldarion sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulders.  She was still in shock, but quickly recovering.  "It was just a dream," she said quickly, brushing their interest aside.  "When?" 

"They will travel with us part way, at the end of the week," Ẻomer said.

"Why didn't she say something sooner?" Miiriel asked angrily.

Aragorn answered that question, "She didn't want to spoil your wedding."

"How thoughtful," Miiriel said under her breath as she got up and stormed out of the hall with Eldarion on her heels.

"Well, Aragorn, nice party," Gimli said sarcastically.  "Any more pleasant surprises planned?"

*****

"Miiriel, wait," Eldarion said as he caught up to her in the hall.  She stopped and waited and he just wrapped her in his arms.  "I'm so sorry."

"I can't believe they're leaving," she sobbed.  "Don't they know we still need them?"

"Shhh," he said as he gently stroked her hair.  He didn't know what to say that would comfort her.  Her revelation of her dream had shocked him and he couldn't brush it aside as she had.  "Have you been having many dreams?"

She drew back a little to look in his eyes, and couldn't lie to him.  "Yes," she admitted.  "I'm the firstborn.  I believe the gift was passed to me."

"But she doesn't know?" Eldarion asked.

"I didn't know," Miiriel said in frustration.  "This is the first dream to come true."

"Go tell your mother," he said.  "Perhaps she will stay to help you."

"No," Miiriel said firmly as she pulled away and headed back to their room.  "It is not my place to ask her to stay.  She has been in pain for a long time.  I will not ask her to suffer for me."

Eldarion fell into step beside her.  "What do you mean?"

"She gets headaches, and it is a strain for her to concentrate on the present," Miiriel said.  "One night I heard her wake, screaming in horror and grief that the King was dead.  It took hours for father to convince her it was just a dream of the distant future."

"How long has it been like that?" Eldarion asked.

"Since the kidnapping," she said.  "I have noticed, but no one else knows except father.  She didn't want anyone to know."

"It is obvious that father knew she was leaving, but I don't think he knows why," Eldarion said thoughtfully.  "He was upset, and hurt.  I think he should know the full truth."

"No, Eldarion," she said firmly.  "I can't do that to mother. I told you because you're my husband.  Don't share my confidence, I beg you."

Eldarion hugged her.  "I won't, I promise.  But you should talk to her.  She needs to tell him the truth."

*****

Outside in the courtyard, Miranda and Haldir sat beneath the white tree to talk.

"This is going to hurt them, Miranda," Haldir said.  "Why don't you tell them you've been ill?"

"You said more than enough already," she said softly as she laid her head on his shoulder.  "We are their parents, and should be remembered as being strong."

"You are strong," he said.  "You have carried this burden for a long time.  There is no shame in admitting the gift is heavy."

"I lost my grip on reality, Haldir.  That's not heavy, it's unbearable," she said.

"That was one time," Haldir insisted.  "It hasn't happened before or since."

Miranda sighed and closed her eyes.  She tried to shut out the world and just listen to Haldir's heartbeat, strong and steady.  But everything across the world flooded her mind at once as it had for months.  Aragorn sat in his study, brooding.  Samwise was in his yard at Bag End, playing with his children.  Gloorion and her Captain were having a picnic in the fields of Edoras.  Celeborn was surveying the quiet streets of Rivendell with sorrow and grief.  Miranda pushed those thoughts aside and concentrated on her husband.  He had more than the average Elf's share of patience.   

"Haldir, I love you," she said wistfully.  "I know it hasn't been easy for you to put up with me all these years."

"I wouldn't trade a single moment," Haldir said.  "The only moments that were hard were those I spent waiting outside our room while you bore me six children.  Every time terrified me."

"Why? Childbirth is natural," she said. 

"Your mother died in childbirth, I always remembered that," he admitted, "And Izabel.  I still see the grief on Elladan's face.  It surprises me that he stayed.  If I had lost you, I would have faded from grief long ago."

"No, you would have stayed and taken care of the children as he had," Miranda said.  

"Perhaps," he said lightly.  "But one thing I know for certain.  You must tell Aragorn the truth."

"No."

"I saw his face, he thinks you are deserting him," Haldir said.  "Don't do that to him."

"Legolas wasn't hurt," Miranda said.  "Aragorn will get over it."

"Legolas knows you better," Haldir said.  "Aragorn is just a man, and sensitive."

"Very well," Miranda said with a sigh.  "I will talk to him."

"Good," Haldir said in satisfaction.  "It will give you something to do while I pack up in Ithilien."

Miranda frowned.  She wasn't good at talking about such things.  But Haldir was right; Aragorn should know why she was leaving.  It wasn't because she didn't care about her friends.  It just hurt too much to stay.

*****

The next morning, Haldir boarded the ship to return to Ithilien.  Nárello, Failon the twins and Dairwen went with him, along with the son's of Elrond and Legolas.  The boat ride was quiet, but finally Elladan went to talk to Haldir.

"My brother and I will be going with you, at least as far as Rivendell," he said.

Haldir cocked a brow at him, "Missing home?"

"It is time to go home," Elladan said.  "Dairwen and Lalaith are also going, and Nárello and Izabel as well."

"That is well," Haldir said.  "Your children will be close."

Elladan frowned.  "And what of your children?"

"They have their families to care for," Haldir said.  "They will sail in their own time."

"Do you care nothing for them?" Elladan gasped.

Haldir turned to Elladan with a fierce expression and indignantly said, "You know me better than that."

Legolas had listened to enough of the conversation and interrupted.  "Why don't you just tell them Miranda isn't well?"

Everyone heard and quickly gathered around Haldir for an explanation. Nárello stared down his father angrily, "You lied."

"She didn't want anyone to know," Haldir said.  "Her sight has become nearly uncontrollable.  She's exhausted and suffering."

His son's were horrified, and Elladan quickly spoke up, "I'm sorry.  I should have known…"

"Forget it," Haldir said as he turned back to the railing and stared at the passing shore.

Elrohir waved his arm to get the boys to leave and joined Haldir at the railing.  "How long?"

"Months," Haldir said.  "Knowing her, probably much longer."

"I saw her every day, and never knew," Elrohir said.  "But it makes sense."

"Why?" Haldir asked suddenly.

"Malbeth the Seer went blind, and Israfel went mad," Elrohir said.  "Miranda is strong, but the gift of   sight is a hard one to bear."

"When I met her she was trying to use it, trying to help Aragorn.  Now she cannot block it out," Haldir said.

"Malbeth poked his own eyes out, trying to get relief from it," Elrohir said.  "Tragically for him, the sight had nothing to do with his eyes."

"Thanks for the comforting words," Haldir said dryly.

Elrohir smiled playfully, "Anytime."

The ship arrived, and they spent the rest of the day packing.  Dairwen packed up his household and Nárello packed up his.  The sons of Elrond packed fairly light, not having women's things to worry about.  

Haldir packed his things and then opened Miranda's wardrobe.  There, in front, was that green gown that Galadriel had given her.  He'd known she was beautiful before, but the sight of her in that gown had taken his breath away.  He carefully put it in the trunk along with the rest of her clothes.  In the bottom of the wardrobe was a box and he opened it.  In it were her sword, dagger and quiver.  Her bow stood in the corner, and he packed them up as well.  When he reached for her sword, it was strangely cold to the touch.  He unsheathed it, and the blade was frosty.  His face twisted angrily at the memory of the battle that nearly took her from him.  She'd looked dead, and that was the longest day of his life.  He quickly sheathed the sword and put it in the trunk.  He looked around one last time and smiled when his eyes noticed the bed.  There were a lot of pleasant memories associated with that piece of furniture.  His lips curled up briefly in a wicked grin, but he quickly shook those thoughts from his mind.  It wasn't the bed, it was the woman.  The sooner he got this trunk to the boat, the sooner he'd see her again.

*****

After Haldir left, Miranda went to breakfast.  Lalaith, Silivren and Izabel were there along with Miiriel.  Miranda sat down and looked at her daughters and grandchildren.  She bit her lip and tried to think of a way to tell them.  Lalaith just looked over at her and smiled.

"It's all right, mother," Lalaith said.  "We understand.  It is your time to go, just as Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel left when it was their time."

Miiriel just looked at Miranda and scowled.  "You leave just when I need you most."

Miranda furrowed her brows and looked at Miiriel thoughtfully.  "You don't need me to understand your gift, Miiriel.  I learned mine alone, with the love of Haldir to help me.  You will do the same.  Eldarion looks at you the way Haldir still looks at me.  You will do fine.  Your sight will offer him good counsel when he is king someday."

"And will I become ill like you?" Miiriel asked.

The girls all looked at Miranda in surprise, and she just sighed and tried to explain.  "I am not sick.  I am too tired to keep my sight under control.  I get headaches sometimes…"

"All the time," Miiriel corrected.

Miranda waved the comment aside.  "You are stronger than I am.  If one day it becomes difficult, you can sail to Valinor and take your rest."

"I will not leave Eldarion," she said quickly.

"No," Miranda said sadly.  "But one day he will leave you."

Miiriel fell silent, and Miranda left her with one last thought.  "Live like every day with him is the last, and when the last day finally comes, you will have no regrets."  Miranda stood and went in search of Aragorn.  Before she got out of the hall, she nearly tripped over Gimli.

"Tried to sneak away quietly, did you?" Gimli asked.

Miranda gave him a confused frown and he just stood with his arms crossed.  "Never lie to a dwarf, Miranda.  I knew you were sick before I overheard you telling the ladies."

"Master Dwarf, I am not sick," she insisted.

"Call it whatever you like," Gimli said roughly.  "But go tell the lad.  He's all tore up about you going.  If he knew you were sick…"

Miranda cringed and closed her eyes, "Where is he?"

"In that library of his," Gimli said pointing.  "He hasn't talked to anyone save Arwen since yesterday."

Aragorn had spent a lot of time in his study.  Things he'd always counted on were suddenly changing.  His son was married, his youngest daughter was next, and Miranda was leaving.  He'd just assumed she'd always be there.  She was one friend he knew he wouldn't have to bury.  The guiding light of the fourth age was leaving… just like that.  He hadn't realized how much it hurt until he heard her tell her children.  He felt as betrayed as they did.

There was a knock at the door and Aragorn just frowned and closed his book.  "Yes?"

The door opened, and Miranda poked her head inside.  "Can I talk to you?"

Aragorn dropped his book and stood.  "Yes, of course, come in."

He quickly offered her a seat and then took his.  She looked nervous… pale even.  He patiently waited and she finally spoke.

"I want you to know that I would have preferred to stay, but I can't," she began.  "I wasn't entirely truthful with you.  I am leaving because I haven't been well."

"But you're immortal," Aragorn said in surprise.  "You shouldn't get sick."

"I'm not sick," Miranda said.  She really hated that word and she was frustrated.  "I can't control it anymore.  It's near killing me to keep my eyes open, but closing them is worse.  I'm tired, Aragorn.  Bone weary from this blessed gift I was cursed with!"

Aragorn looked at her in disbelief, but he could see the strain on her face.  "How long?"

"A long time now," she admitted.  "It got much worse after my visit to the pit, but I have been struggling for some time now."

"And you would keep this from me?  From your children?" Aragorn asked, truly hurt by her silence.

"I didn't want to worry anyone about something that could not be helped," she said.  "And it matters little if I stay, Miiriel has inherited the gift."

"You think I care about that?" Aragorn asked angrily as he stood.  He opened his mouth to say something more, but quickly shut it and started pacing.  He glanced over at her again and stopped dead.  Her eyes were closed and she was cringing in pain.  He dropped to his knees beside her chair.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.  "You're in a lot of pain…"

Miranda opened her eyes and smiled.  She forced the hurricane of pictures aside and focused on the King.  She didn't want to talk about her problem any more so she changed the subject.  "I should let you get back to work."

"I am still a healer, Miranda," he said seriously.  "Tell me what it is."

"It's more than a sprig of Athelas can cure," she said.  "It is like a thousand dwarves mining Miithril in my head."

Aragorn smirked at the imagery.  "There is a tea that might ease the pain. I'll have the herb master gather enough for your trip."

Miranda smiled.  "Thanks brother."

Aragorn smiled.  She hadn't called him brother in a long time.  Then he remembered he had something for her.  "Wait here, I'll be right back."  

Aragorn ran out of his study and up to his room.  He found the bundle he was looking for and then headed back down the stairs.  He had a kitchen maid prepare the tea he'd mentioned and then returned to the study.  

"Here, I believe this is yours," he said with a smile.

Miranda opened it and her eyes grew huge at the sight of her old clothes, blouse, vest, jeans, boots and coat, just like she remembered them.  She lifted her blouse up and looked at it.  

"You must have thought I was very strange that day you found me wearing this," she said with a smile.

"Yes, I did," he admitted.  "But when you said you knew Gandalf, I figured there was magic at work."

"You thought I was a spy, admit it," Miranda said with a chuckle as she looked at her vest.

Aragorn's face grew serious a moment and he said, "No, I thought you were lost, just as you said.  From the first moment I saw you, I knew you were telling the truth."

"Really?" she asked in surprise.  "How?"

"You were sincerely terrified," he said.  "You should try them on."

"Oh, no," she said.  "They're not appropriate here.  Besides, I've had six children.  I doubt they will fit."

Aragorn laughed.  And was going to make a comment, but the maid brought the tea.

"Oh good, here Miranda, drink this," he said, giving her the cup.  He took her clothes and bundled them up again while she sipped it.  

"It's not bad tasting, whether it helps or not," she said with a smile.  "Thank you."

Aragorn smiled at her little lie.  He knew the herb was bitter, but it would help her feel better.  About ten minutes later, Miranda was indeed feeling a little better.  The tea made her drowsy, and Aragorn insisted she go and rest.  He was feeling a lot better himself, except for his concern about her health.  He didn't feel betrayed, he felt stupid.  He should have known something was wrong.  He'd seen her every day and never noticed her discomfort.  Now that he knew it seemed so obvious.

*****

Miranda slept all day and never came to dinner.  Arwen went to her room to bring her a tray and check on her but Miranda was out cold.  Arwen tucked her in and left her to her rest.  The next morning, Haldir returned early to find his wife just waking.  He sat beside her on the bed and kissed her forehead.

"Were you able to get any rest?" he asked.

Miranda smiled.  "Yes, thanks to Aragorn's tea.  I swear that man has a tea for everything," she added with a chuckle.

"So you told him?" 

"Yes, they all know, and I'm quite embarrassed, but at least they aren't angry anymore," Miranda said.  "Have you had breakfast?"

"Not yet," Haldir admitted.  "I missed you."

Miranda sat up and hugged him.  "I missed you too."


	73. Chronicle of the Fourth Age, Part 11

****Chronicle of the Fourth Age, Part 11****

Upon Haldir's return from Ithilien, he made arrangements for a private family outing in the hills.  After breakfast, he brought Miranda to the stables where her children were already waiting.  They rode out of the gates and were not seen again that day.  Aragorn resumed his business in the hall and bid farewell to departing guests.  Soon the hall was quiet and he needed a distraction.  Aragorn left the hall and headed to the rear garden where he found Eldarion, Ẻomer and Faramir sitting under the shade of a tree.

"Good day," Eldarion said brightly.  

"Quiet day," Aragorn said as he sat down by his son.  He looked at Ẻomer and asked, "You're leaving tomorrow?"

Ẻomer looked at Aragorn with sympathy, "There is important business waiting for me.  I can't stay longer, sorry."

Aragorn gave a nod. 

"It will be quiet in Ithilien with so many leaving the wood," Faramir said.  "I will miss them."

Aragorn cocked a brow, "Why, who else is leaving?"

"The sons of Elrond are returning to Rivendell to stay with Lord Celeborn.  I believe Elladan's children are going with them," Faramir said.

"Yes, Miiriel said Nárello and Lalaith were returning to Rivendell," Eldarion said.

"Where have they gone today?" Aragorn asked.

"They went to make their goodbyes in private," Eldarion said. 

"I will miss them all," Aragorn said. "I envy you, Ẻomer.  Traveling with Miranda is a fond memory."

"Ride with us," Ẻomer said.  "You have not visited in a while."

"Yes, father, go with them.  I can keep an eye on things for you here," Eldarion said.

Aragorn pondered the idea and smiled as he stood.  "Perhaps I will," he said and headed back inside.  His smile broadened as he went in search of Arwen.  "Perhaps I'll do just that."

*****

Early the next morning Ẻomer and his knights were down at the stable readying the horses.  He was joined by Haldir and his son Nárello.  They made short work of preparing the horses and led them to the entrance to the courtyard where Miranda, Lalaith and Izabel waited.  After a final farewell to Arwen, Eldarion stepped forward and gave Miranda a hug.

"Be well, my lady," he said.  "I will take good care of Miiriel."

Miranda smiled.  "I know you will, son.  You will be a king worthy of your father's legacy."

"Come, your cousin is waiting," Haldir said. 

Miranda searched the courtyard looking for Aragorn but he never showed up.  She didn't want to leave without saying goodbye, but she had no choice now.  She handed Illisse up to Lalaith and mounted up.  She followed Ẻomer with her family.  They were joined by Elladan, Elrohir and Dairwen who rode with his son Allasseo, now four, as they passed through the gates.

Miranda's heart was heavy as they rode across the Pelennor, but up ahead, a single rider waited.  She strained her eyes to see, and as they approached, she recognized Aragorn.  He rode over to keep pace beside Miranda who just cocked a brow at him.

"Did you think I would let you leave without saying goodbye?" Aragorn asked.

Miranda smiled. "Not really, but… are you riding with us?"

Aragorn smiled, "I thought a little vacation might be nice."

Haldir and Nárello exchanged smiles.  They knew it meant a lot to her to have him ride with them.  The journey was taken at a light pace, as much for Dairwen and Lalaith's children as for Miranda's health.  No one seemed to mind, and it was obvious that Aragorn was enjoying riding with Miranda again.  In the evenings, around the campfire there were songs and stories.  Haldir had to drag Miranda to bed every night.  He knew she needed the rest.  Finally they came to Edoras and Ẻomer was pleased to have them stay a few days before continuing their journey.  Lothiriel planned a feast at Meduseld for their honored guests to be held the night before they planned to depart again.  The next morning, the travelers broke their fast in the hall while servants prepared supplies for the trip.

"So, you'll take the Gap of Rohan?" Aragorn asked Haldir.

"I thought it best this time of year, with the children," Haldir said as he glanced over at little Allasseo sitting with Elladan.

Miranda entered the hall with Lothiriel and sat by Haldir.  Aragorn sighed and offered her a warm smile.  

"So, then, we are to be parted at last, sister," he said sadly.  "Your absence will be felt across the land."

"But the sun will rise and set each day and spring will follow winter.  Your family will grow and your land will prosper," Miranda said.  "You are still my King, Aragorn."

Elladan couldn't watch their final goodbye.  It was heart wrenching.  He took Allasseo and headed out to help with the horses.  The rest of the table quickly dispersed, and even Haldir decided to leave them a lone for a few minutes.

"I'll see you outside when you're ready," Haldir said to Miranda before he too left the hall.

Miranda sighed and Aragorn reached across the table and took her hand.  "Go in peace, you have earned your rest," he said.  He stood and walked her outside where everyone was ready to depart.  

Ẻomer was there, and gave her a big bear hug.  "I will miss you, cousin."  One of his guards handed him a bundle, and he opened it.  He held out a fine white mantle, trimmed and lined with fur.  It was embroidered with green leaves around its collar, and he wrapped it around her and pinned it with a gold brooch.  "It is winter, and the days will be growing colder."  Miranda hugged him, and he helped her up on her horse.  Lothiriel had given fur lined cloaks to Lalaith, Izabel and little Illisse, but none were quite as fine as the one Ẻomer gave Miranda.

Aragorn stood by as the riders prepared to leave.  Miranda rode over to him and reached into her saddlebag.  She pulled her sword out and gave it to him.  

"You cannot give me this," he protested.

"I carried that sword in your service," she said.  "I will not have that privilege again.  Keep it to remember me by."  She gave him a slight bow and then nodded to Haldir that she was ready to leave.

As Haldir led his family down the hill from Meduseld, Aragorn felt a lump in his throat.  They passed through the gates and he looked at the sword.  It was fairly small, but finely made in the forges of Lorien.  He pulled the blade from its sheath and it was icy cold and frosty.  He quickly sheathed it again and headed into the hall without a word.

Ẻomer turned to Lothiriel and she just hugged him.  "He loves her very much," she said, "doesn't he?"

"She nearly died saving his life," Ẻomer said.  "He's known her a long time."  He sighed and they walked into the hall.  "Why don't you break out a cask of wine?  I'll see if I can't cheer him up a little."

"Isn't it a little early in the morning for that?" she asked with a smirk.

Ẻomer's face sobered and he said softly, "Not today."

*****

Travel in winter was cold, but easy going.  With all the difficult partings behind her, Miranda seemed to relax a little and enjoy the journey.  The New Year had already passed; making it 1452/32 as they finally rode through the trees of Rivendell.  Not long after they entered the canopy they were greeted by a group of Elves.

_"Hail travelers,"_ one elf said.  _"Welcome home to you all."_

_"It is indeed good to be home,"_ Elladan said_.  "We are anxious to see Celeborn.  How is he?"_

_"He will be most pleased to see your return,"_ the elf said.  Then he turned and told one of the others to carry a message to the city.

They went with them into the city where they were warmly received.  Celeborn stood on the terrace of his home, waiting for them to get through the crowd.  Elladan and Elrohir were the first to greet him.  He smiled warmly and hugged his grandsons.

_"My heart sings to see you both,"_ Celeborn said_.  "See that the family has grown."_

Nárello and Izabel went up the steps and Celeborn smiled.  Dairwen led little Allasseo up the steps and Lalaith carried Illisse.  Celeborn dropped to a knee to receive Allasseo who practically jumped into his arms.  Celeborn laughed with joy and stood with his great great grandson to look at little Ilisse.  When Miranda and Haldir joined them, Celeborn looked at Miranda and smiled.  

_"Once again you bring joy to the Elves,"_ he said.  _"Please stay with us, Hiri Nolwe."_

Miranda offered him a smile, but glanced at Haldir.  She wondered if he knew of their plans.  

_"We will stay for a while,"_ Haldir said.  _"Miranda is very tired, where should we…"_

_"Yes, of course,"_ Celeborn said.  

A fair haired elf made showed them to a room and then brought them a meal.  Elladan and Elrohir quickly settled in and went to speak to Celeborn.  He poured them some wine and they walked along the terrace in silence for a while.  Finally, Celeborn looked at them and asked the question he'd wanted to ask Miranda when they arrived.

_"Why has she returned?"_ he asked. 

_"She is merely passing through on her way to the havens,"_ Elrohir said.

_"Why, what troubles you?" _Elladan asked.

_"I would go to the havens myself if she were staying in Rivendell,"_ he said with a sigh.  "But while some of our people choose to stay, I must remain to watch over them.  I expected her to stay until Elessar passed."

_"So had we, but she is very tired,"_ Elrohir said. 

Celeborn nodded.  He was aware of the sacrifices those with the gift of light made.  Few carried the gift so strongly, and those that did often suffered.   _"Here she will find rest for a while until she is ready to go to the havens."_

*****

In the care of the elves, Miranda's headaches had stopped.  She was able to sleep more peacefully and felt comfortable again.  Miranda and Haldir stayed in Rivendell through the spring.  It was a pleasant respite for them, and neither was in too much of a hurry to depart.  The Elves were glad to have them there, and Miranda was a popular story teller, drawing elves wherever she went.  Haldir loved watching her among the trees, smiling and happy.  She was her old self again.

But one day, as the warm days of summer began, Miranda's pain returned.  Haldir woke suddenly as Miranda lay in his arms shaking uncontrollably.  Her dreams had returned with a vengeance.  He gently woke her and she just sobbed.

_"It has started again,"_ he said.  He wrapped her in his arms and she clung to him.

_"I think it is time for us to go,"_ she said_.  "Though it breaks my heart to leave.  I'm sorry."_

_"No, my love, I have enjoyed these days here, but the sea calls to me.  I will make the necessary preparations to leave," _Haldir said softly.  He bent down and kissed her forehead.  He rose and dressed.  _"Stay in bed, I'll bring you some breakfast in a few minutes."_

Miranda buried her head under her pillow and fought the tidal wave of visions that assaulted her.  She tried to concentrate on something, anything that would block out the din.  Lalaith entered the room a few minutes later with a tray.

_"Here, mother,"_ she said.  _"I brought you some of Aragorn's tea."_

Miranda slowly sat up, and reached for her robe.  She moved slowly and deliberately, but managed to keep herself on her feet.  She sat at the table and sipped her tea.  

_"Thank you,"_ Miranda said.

_"Father said you are leaving today,"_ Lalaith said sadly.  _"It seems rather sudden."_

_"Leave it to your father to rush things," _Miranda said with a smile. 

_"Nay, he said he had waited too long.  He was very upset when I saw him,"_ Lalaith said.

Miranda smiled at his concern. _ "He worries over me.  I did not sleep well last night."_

Lalaith nodded and then rose to leave.  _"Do you need anything?"_

_"No, go home to your children, daughter.  I will see you again when your family decides to make the journey," _Miranda said.

Lalaith calmly headed out the door and down the stairs to where Nárello was speaking with their father.  She just walked over to Haldir and hugged him.  Haldir smiled sadly and gave her a good squeeze.

_"I will miss my little girl,"_ he said tenderly.  _"Always you fill my heart with joy and laughter."_

_"Take good care of mother,"_ she said softly and then kissed his cheek and left.

Haldir sighed and Nárello just frowned.  _"I thought she was better,"_ he said.

_"She was for a while, but this morning she woke in pain.  I cannot bear to see her suffer, we must go.  Only across the sea will she have relief from this gift,"_ Haldir said.

Nárello nodded and they set to work packing and getting supplies together.  They were ready to depart before lunchtime, and Celeborn led Miranda down to where Haldir waited.  Miranda hugged him, and thanked him for his hospitality.  Then she mounted up and Haldir led her down the path toward the Shire.  The Havens were just beyond, and perhaps they could spare a day to visit the Hobbits before they left.

*****

Merry and Pippin were riding their ponies on their way to visit Samwise when they saw travelers on the road.  They were not Hobbits, but men riding horses.  Merry frowned.  

"Men are not to enter the Shire, Pip," he said.  "The King's edict has never been challenged before today."

"That is because the Dunedain guard the borders and enforce it," Pippin said.  "These two must have slipped through."

They watched the cloaked riders approach, and the one in front lowered his hood.  Both hobbits immediately recognized Haldir.

"Hail, good Hobbits," he said with a smile.  "We beg your leave to pass into the Shire and visit the good Mayor of Hobbiton."

"Hail to you, Captain, and your fair wife," Merry said.  "We journey to the same destination." 

Miranda rode forward and lowered the hood of her cloak and gave them a warm smile.  "Merry and Pippin, how are you both?" she asked.

The foursome headed down the road together and Merry answered her.  "We are well," he said.  "But doubtless you knew that already."

"You haven't visited in a long time," Pippin said.  "How are you?"

"I am well," she said brightly.  "The sight of good friends is like sunshine after a dark storm, warm and welcome."

They rode through town, and everyone recognized them.  Children followed them down the road and people came out of their houses to greet them.  They arrived at Sam's house and spent a pleasant afternoon catching up on what everyone had been up to.  Sam insisted they stay with him that night rather than camping outside the Shire.  The next morning, Haldir rose before dawn to ready the horses.

"How long has Miranda been sick?" Sam asked Haldir as he joined him in the front yard.

"Over a year now, but you don't know that… understand?" Haldir warned.

Sam threw up his hands in resignation.  "You are taking her to the Havens?"

"Yes," he admitted.  "She knows she is no longer needed here."

"Well, she did like boats," Sam said.  "I'm sure a sea voyage will do her some good."

Haldir smiled.  He would miss the Hobbits, though he hadn't visited them often.  He wondered if Frodo would be one of those to greet them when they arrived in Valinor.  

They had a hearty breakfast, and Sam loaded them down with fresh vegetables from his garden.  Haldir and Miranda rode out of the Shire.  The journey to the Havens was short and they reached it by nightfall.  There, moored by the shore of the River Lhûn, was a great swan ship.  It nearly glowed in the early evening as the sun fell behind the distant horizon.  Haldir led his wife down the path that brought them to the docks.  A dark haired Elf greeted them.

_"Hail, travelers,"_ he said.  _"Who comes to Mithlond at this late hour?"_

_"I am Haldir of Lorien, and this is my wife, Miranda,"_ Haldir started to say, but his voice trailed off as a number of Elves suddenly flooded the deck of the craft.

They all came to the railing to catch a glimpse of the pair on the shore.  The dark haired Elf straightened up and cleared his throat.

_"Welcome Guardian of Lorien and Hiri Nolwe," _he said formally.  _"We have been expecting you for some time."_  He quickly gave orders for his sailors to get their passengers and their things loaded and then descended the gang plank to speak to them.  

_"We didn't send word that we were coming,"_ Haldir said in confusion.

_"This ship was left here to wait for you specifically,"_ the Elf said.  _"I am Círdan the Shipwright.  I will bring you to Valinor where your family is waiting."_

Haldir gave him a respectful bow.  _"I thank you,"_ he said.

_"No thanks are needed.  It is an honor to have you aboard,"_ Círdan said with a smile.  

He gave Miranda a bow and offered her his hand to help her aboard.  The Elf captain led her up the gang plank, and when she stepped onto the deck, all the sailors bowed.  Miranda blushed, and the captain laughed.

_"The great Hiri Nolwe is as shy as she is fair,"_ he said as Haldir joined her.  _"Come, Lord Haldir.  I'll show you to your cabin."_  He led them to the stern and down a few steps to the crew quarters.  Off to the left was a private cabin.  It was small but comfortable, and their luggage was already there.  The captain bid them good evening and turned to leave.

_"When do you sail, Captain Círdan?"_ Haldir asked.

_"We'll sail with the morning tide,"_ he said.  _"I'll send a tray up from the galley."_

Haldir nodded, and the captain left them to rest.

Miranda had already removed her cloak and sat on the bed.  Haldir sat beside her and hugged her.  _"Soon, Melda.  Soon you will be able to rest," _he said.

_"I am already feeling better,"_ she said_.  "I think the sea air agrees with me."_

Haldir knelt down and pulled off her boots and helped her undress.  He knew she wasn't an invalid, but he knew she was tired.  He tucked her into bed and started to undress.  By the time he'd stripped down to his trousers, there was a quiet knock at the door.  He'd forgotten about the tray.

He went to the door and opened it just enough to look out.  _"Yes?"_

_"A dinner tray for you and the lady,"_ a nervous looking sailor said.

Haldir was hungry, and gave him a warm smile as he opened the door and took the tray.  "Thanks," he said, and quickly shut the door.  Miranda sat up in bed and he nearly dropped the tray she looked so good.  She didn't have a stitch on, and the sheets had fallen to her waist.

He stared at her appreciatively, and Miranda just frowned_.  "Food first,"_ she said.  _"I'm hungry."_

Haldir crossed the room and sat beside her.  They ate in silence for a moment until Haldir said, _"Food first, eh?"_

_"Food first,"_ Miranda repeated.

_"Hmmm, then what?"_ Haldir asked playfully.

_"Dessert,"_ she said.

_"But they didn't send us any sweets…"_ Haldir said in mock sadness.  

_"I got your sweets right here,"_ Miranda said wickedly.

Haldir could see the mischief in her eyes and nearly groaned at the promise of pleasure she was making.  He ate his dinner quickly.

*****

The next morning, Miranda and Haldir went up on deck as the ship was already headed out of the gulf of Lûhn to the open sea.  The Elves were tending the riggings under the command of Círdan, and the sails swelled as they caught the wind.  It was a beautiful day, and Miranda loved the feel of the ocean breeze on her face.  Haldir took her up to the bow where the swan's head was and they leaned over the rail to watch the ship slicing through the water.  Soon, a group of dolphins joined them, racing beside the sleek Elvish craft, leaping from the water playfully.  Miranda laughed as she watched, but quickly became alarmed as the water seemed to get farther away.  The ship was rising out of the water!

_"Haldir, what's going on?"_ she asked nervously as she backed away from the rail into his arms.

_"We are going home, my love,"_ he said.  _"We have passed beyond the bent world and sail upon the straight road to Valinor."_  He led her back to the railing_.  "Go ahead and look,_" he said.

Miranda leaned over again, but didn't let go of Haldir.  It was as if they were sailing on stars, and it was beautiful.  She turned back to Haldir and hugged him_.  "The pain is gone,"_ she whispered.  _"I am at peace."_

*****

Back in Gondor, Miiriel woke with a start and Eldarion wrapped her in his arms.  "What is it?" he asked with concern.

A tear ran down her cheek and she just said, "They're gone."

Eldarion knew she was talking about her parents.  He didn't know what to say to comfort her so he just held her close.  She laid her head back against his strong chest and his hands rested on her swelled belly.  He smiled proudly at the little life that was growing there.  He hadn't expected to be blessed with a child so soon, but he was thrilled with the surprise.  His father had teased him a little, reminding him that Miiriel came from a very large family.  Eldarion just smirked and said they would see if they could break the record and go for at least seven.

"Oh!" Miiriel said.

"What?" Eldarion asked with concern.

Miiriel took his hand and moved it a few inches to the left and said, "There, do you feel it?"

Eldarion felt something move, and his heart stopped.  "Was that…?"

Miiriel smiled.  "Your daughter just said hello," she said.

Eldarion just kissed her on the head and smiled.  "A daughter!" he said proudly.

*****

Aragorn was in a dark mood.  He had no reason to be having a bad day, but he was.  He ate in silence, and no one bothered him.  Even Arwen could see he was not himself and left him in peace for a while.  When Eldarion and Miiriel came to breakfast, he managed a smile.

"How is my grandchild today?" he asked Miiriel with a smile.

Eldarion grinned, "She kicked me."

Aragorn laughed.  "Good girl," he said to Miiriel's stomach as she walked by.

Miiriel sat beside him and softly said, "They have gone."

Aragorn's face instantly sobered.  Now he understood his foul mood.  Somehow he must have known, or felt the final loss of her light.  He sighed and put his arm around Miiriel.  "She needed to leave, but I thank her for leaving such a precious gift behind, daughter."

Miiriel smiled, "Thanks."

*****

It was late evening when Miranda went back up on deck to see what all the shouting was about.  Captain Círdan was barking orders and the sailors were adjusting the riggings for their approach.  There was land up ahead, and Miranda joined Haldir on the bow.  He put his arm around her and pointed to a light up ahead.

_"That would be the __Tower__ of __Avallóne__, on the __Island__ of __Tol Eressea__,"_ he said.  _"Just beyond it is the __Bay__ of __Eldemar__."_

Miranda smiled.  She didn't know anything about this place, but it felt like home.  It wasn't long before the ship docked at Alqualonde and the sailors secured the mooring lines.  Haldir led Miranda below, and they gathered their luggage to depart.  When they got back up on deck, the docks were filled with Elves to greet them.  Miranda shyly stepped back behind Haldir.  She had not expected such a reception.  Haldir just grabbed her hand and led her down the gangplank to the dock.  Rûmil and Orophin pushed their way out of the crowd and greeted them.  

"_Brother!  At last you are home,"_ Orophin said as he hugged Haldir.  

They both hugged Miranda as well, and then a very distinguished looking Elf Lord and his graceful wife stepped out of the crowd and greeted Haldir.

_"Son," _the woman said as she hugged him.  _"Long have we waited for you."_

_"Mother!"_ Haldir said.  He smiled, and his father put a hand on his shoulder.

_"Welcome home son,"_ he said with a proud smile.

Haldir stepped back and put an arm around Miranda_.  "Father, mother,"_ he said proudly_.  "This is my wife, Miranda."_

Haldir's mother smiled warmly and hugged her_, "Welcome daughter,"_ she said_.  "You have brought my son great joy."_

Miranda didn't know what to say.  She knew she was blushing, and she could feel the tears threatening.  But the reunion was interrupted by a familiar voice.

_"Well, here already?"_ Gandalf asked as he joined them_.  "That is well, for I have missed you."_

Miranda smirked at him, _"No you haven't."_

_"Well, maybe just a little, but here is one who has,"_ he said as a short fellow emerged from the crowd.

"Frodo!" Miranda said brightly as she ran to meet him.  They hugged and then just burst into laughter.

"Well, now.  How have you been?" Frodo asked.

Miranda smiled.  He was much older, but he seemed well.  She walked with him along the shore for a while and told him about her children and all that she'd done since he left Middle Earth.  Back at the docks, Haldir watched her as he caught up on the news with his family.  His mother smiled approvingly at Miranda as they talked.

_"It is good to finally see her,"_ she said to Haldir.  _"It took me a long time to arrange for your meeting, but the effort was well worth it."_

Haldir cocked a brow at his mother, and his father just rolled his eyes.  _"What do you mean, mother?"_

_"Well, I knew those brothers of yours would never marry, and you'd never find a woman worthy of you in Lorien,"_ she said.  She glanced at Gandalf and frowned briefly.  "_It was difficult finding her.  This one hid her well. But there, my son,"_ she pointed to Miranda_.  "There is one who loves you as much as I."_

Haldir smiled.  He was finally home.


	74. Timeline

**The Journey**

S.R/G.R.

**3018/1418       **

Nov. 25           Miranda wakes up in Rivendell and is found by the sons of Elrond and Aragorn.

                        The Council of Elrond.

 Dec. 26           The Fellowship of the Ring leaves Rivendell.

**3019/1419       **

Jan. 11-12        Blizzard on Caradhras.

15                    The bridge of Khazad-dum, the fall of Gandalf.

The company reaches the Nimrodel by evening.

17                    Galadriel brings Miranda to Haldir to train.

Feb. 16            Farewell to Lorien.

25                    The company passes the Argonath and camp by Parth Galen.

26                    The breaking of the fellowship, Boromir is slain.

                        Merry and Pippin captured.

30                    Ẻomer meets Aragorn in the plains of Rohan.

Mar. 1              Aragorn meets Gandalf the White in Fangorn Forest, they set out for Edoras.

2                      Gandalf heals Théoden.

3                      Théoden retreats to Helm's Deep.

                        Miranda reunited with Haldir.

                        Battle of the Hornburg begins.

Apr. 4              Gandalf and Théoden set out from the Hornburg for Isengard.

5                      Parley with Saruman at Orthanc, casting of the Palantir.

                        Nazgul pass over the camp, Gandalf sets out with Pippin for Minas Tirith.

6                      Aragorn overtaken by the Dunedain in the early hours.

                        Théoden sets out from the Hornburg for Harrowdale.

                        Aragorn sets out later.

7                      Aragorn arrives at Dunharrow at nightfall.

8                      Aragorn takes the Paths of the Dead, Miranda converses with the Ghost King.

                        They reach the stone of Erech at midnight.

9                      Aragorn sets out from Erech and comes to Calembel.

                        Darkness begins to flow out of Mordor.

10                    Dawnless day, Aragorn crosses the Ringlo.

11                    Aragorn reaches Linhir and crosses into Lebennin.

12                    Aragorn drives the enemy towards Pelargir.

13                    Aragorn reaches Pelargir and captures the fleet.

                        Miranda faints from exhaustion, Haldir proposes.

14                    Miranda accepts Haldir's proposal and they are officially betrothed.

15                    The battle of the Pelenner, the witch king breaks the gates.

                        The horns of the Rohirrim are heard at cock crow, Théoden is slain.

                        Aragorn raises the standard of Arwen.

                        Miranda slays an Ice Balrog sent to kill Aragorn, and drives away the darkness. 

                        Elladan and Elrohir carry her to the city, thinking she is dead.

18                    Aragorn leads the Host of the west to the black gates.

                        Miranda discovers her mother's identity, Théoden's illegitimate daughter.

19                    Miranda struggles with depression.                    

20                    Miranda studies maps with Merry.

24                    A Nazgul takes Miranda from the Garden and brings her to Mordor.

25                    The battle at the gates.  Haldir is wounded.  Miranda slays the Mouth of Sauron.  

                        Frodo destroys the Ring.  Elladan leads a search party into Mordor to find Miranda.      

                        Miranda is rescued late in the evening.

27                    Miranda and Haldir are reunited.                       

4                      Ẻowyn sends a letter to Ẻomer informing him of Miranda's identity.

                        Elladan meets Izabel.

8                      Elladan and Haldir discover Miranda and Izabel swimming.

                        The Ring bearers are honored in the field of Cormallen.

31                    Elladan and Izabel are betrothed.

May 1              The return of the King, and coronation.

7                      Miranda and Haldir wed.

                        Ẻomer meets Lothiriel.

June 25            Miranda rides alone in the hills and finds the sapling of the white tree.

July 1               The escort of Arwen arrives in Minas Tirith.

_Mid-Year's Day- _Aragorn and Arwen wed.

15                    Elladan and Izabel wed.

18                    Ẻomer returns to Edoras.

19                    The funeral escort of Théoden.

Aug. 10            The funeral of Théoden.  Miranda makes peace with her grandfather at his grave.

                        Miranda and Haldir are presented to the court of Meduseld.

14                    The guests take their leave of King Ẻomer.

18                     They come to Helm's Deep.

22                     They come to Isengard.  They take leave of the King of the west at Sunset.

28                     They overtake Saruman on the road.  

                        Miranda warns him against entering the Shire and predicts his demise.

Sep. 6               They halt in sight of the Mountains of Moria.

12                     Gandalf leads Miranda to Théodrea's grave.  

                        Miranda's tears on the barren grave generate a garden.

13                     Elrond takes his people to Rivendell.

                        Galadriel and Celeborn return to Lorien.

                        Haldir carries Miranda up the long stair to her home.

**The Chronicle of the Fourth Age**

  S.R/G.R.

1420/3020       **Miiriel** is born in March to Miranda and Haldir.

                        **Dairwen** and **Izabel** are born in September to Elladan and Izabel.

                        Izabel dies in childbirth.

                        Miranda visits the Shire. And then visits Aragorn in Arnor.

1421/1             **Allasante** is born to Aragorn and Arwen in April.

                        **Nárello** is born in the fall to Miranda and Haldir.

                        The Three Keepers depart.

                        March 25th marks the beginning of the Fourth Age.

1422/2             Ẻomer weds Lothiriel.

                        Faramir weds Ẻowyn.

1423/3             Miranda bears **Failon**.  

                        Arwen bears **Eldarion**.

1424/4             Faramir and Ẻowyn's daughter, **Silivren** is born.

1425/5             Miranda bears **Lalaith**.  

1426/6             Miranda bears twin sons, **Alcon** and **Thelyn**.

1427/5             Faramir and Ẻowyn's son, **Polodrin** is born.

1428/8             Peregrin's son **Faramir** is born.

1429/9             Aragorn and Arwen's daughter, **Anvanime** is born.  

                        Sam's daughter **Goldilocks** is born.

1430/10           Ẻomer and Lothiriel's son, **Elfwine** is born.

1431/11           Ẻomer and Lothiriel's daughter **Gloorion** is born.

1435/15           Miranda goes to Rohan to live with Ẻomer.

1436/16           Aragorn rides to Arnor for a time.

1438/18           Miranda takes her family back to Lorien.

1440/20           Celeborn goes to Rivendell to live with Elladan and Elrohir.

                        Most of Lorien resettles in Rivendell or cross the sea.

                        Miranda goes to Gondor, and slays the trolls.

                        Eldarion first meets Miiriel, and pledges to win her love.

1441/21           Elladan, Elrohir and the twins go to Ithilien. 

                        Eldarion goes to Arnor to live with the Dunedain.

1442/22           Miranda and her family go to Ithilien.

                        Miranda, Haldir, Failon and the twins go to visit Gimli.

                        Dairwen and Lalaith fall in love.

1443/23           Dairwen and Lalaith are betrothed on her eighteenth birthday.

1444/24           Dairwen builds a tree house for his future bride.

1445/25           Dairwen and Lalaith wed in the forest of Ithilien.

1446/26           Failon and Silivren are betrothed.  Failon builds a house for her in Ithilien.

1447/27           Failon and Silivren wed in Ithilien.

                        Lalaith bears Dairwen a son, **Alasseo**.

1448/28           Nárello and Izabel are betrothed.

1449/29           Nárello and Izabel wed.

                        Silivren bears Failon a daughter, **Cálale**.

                        Lalaith bears a daughter, **Illisse**.

                        Haldir, Miranda and Miiriel return to Lorien.

1450/30           Eldarion and Miiriel meet by the Silverlode.

                        Eldarion returns to Gondor.

                        Miranda, Haldir and Miiriel return to Ithilien.

1451/31           Miranda and Miiriel are abducted by Easterlings.

                        Eldarion and Miiriel are betrothed in the spring and wed in the fall.

                        Gloorion weds Captain Gilver of the Rohirrim in the summer.

                        Miranda and Haldir leave Minas Tirith for the last time.

1452/32           Elfwine weds Anvanime. 

                        Haldir takes Miranda to the Shire to bid farewell to Samwise, Meriadoc and Peregrin.

                        Miiriel bears Eldarion a daughter, **Lótetári**.

1453/33           Gloorion bears Gilver a son, **Veralcar.**

1455/35           Miiriel bears Eldarion a son, **Nolvo**.

1456/36           Anvanime bears Elfwine a daughter, **Voronwe**.

1458/38           Miiriel bears Eldarion a daughter, **Golwen**.

1459/39           Anvanime bears Elfwine a son, **Tulco**.

1468/48           Elladan and Elrohir journey to the Gray Havens to depart over the sea. 

                        With them went Dairwen and Lalaith, Nárello and Izabel, and a number of other Elves. 

1484/64           Merradoc and Peregrin visit King Ẻomer before his death in the fall.

                        Elfwine inherits the throne of Rohan.

                        Merry and Pippin go to Gondor to live out their remaining years.

1502/82           Silivren dies in her sleep.  

                        Failon, heartbroken, goes to Minas Tirith to stay with Miiriel.

1541/121         On March 1st came the passing of the King Elessar.

                        Legolas and Gimli built a ship and sailed over the Sea with the remaining Elves of Ithilien.

                        With the sailing of the ship came an end to the Fellowship in Middle Earth.

                        Eldarion takes the throne with his wife Miiriel beside him.

                        Thelyn and Alcon remain in Minas Tirith with Miiriel and Failon.

1542/122         Arwen returns to Lorien and lays to rest upon Cerin Amroth bringing an end to the things of Old.

1663/243         Eldarion dies, succeeded by his son Nolvo.

                        Miiriel, Failon, Thelyn and Alcon depart over the sea.

                        Thus ends the legacy of the Hiri Nolwe in Middle Earth.

**Family Trees**

**Miranda & Haldir **(1419/3019)

Miiriel (1420)   _Glittering Jewel-_ Strawberry blonde hair, green eyes

Nárello (1421) _Fire-_ Flaming red hair, green eyes

Failon (1423)   _Generous, Just-_ Strawberry blonde hair, gray eyes

Lalaith (1425)   _Laughter-_ White blonde hair, green eyes

Alcon   (1426)  _Ray of Light-_ Dark red hair, gray eyes (Identical twin)

Thelyn (1426)   _Hero- _Dark red hair, gray eyes (Identical twin)

**Aragorn & Arwen **(1419/3019)

Allasante (1421) _Joy Bringer-_ Dark hair, blue-gray eyes

Eldarion (1423) _Of the Eldar Race-_ Dark wavy hair, gray eyes

Anvanime (1429) _Most Beautiful-_ Dark hair, blue-gray eyes

**Elladan & Izabel **(1419/3019)

Dairwen (1420) _Mirth-_ Brown hair, blue eyes (twin)

Izabel (1420)    _Named for her mother-_ Brown hair, Blue eyes (twin)

**Ẻomer & Lothiriel **(1422/2)

Elfwine (1430) _Elf Friend_- Golden blonde, blue eyes__

Gloorion (1431) _Golden- _Gold blonde hair, blue eyes

**Faramir & Ẻowyn **(1422/2)

Silivren (1424) _Glittering Silver- _Golden brown hair, blue eyes

Polodrin (1427) _Mighty- _Golden brown hair, blue eyes

**Dairwen & Lalaith** (1445/25)

Alasseo (1447) _Joyful-_ Golden brown hair, blue-green eyes

Illisse (1449) _All Sweetness-_ Brown hair, green eyes

**Failon & Silivren **(1447/27)

Cálale (1449) _Shining one-_ Auburn hair, blue-gray eyes

**Nárello & Izabel **(1449/29)

Varno (1453) _Protector-_ Auburn hair, blue eyes

**Eldarion & Miiriel **(1451/31) 

Lótetári (1452) _Flower Queen-_ Bright red hair and green eyes

Nolvo (1455) _Secret Lore- _Future King of Gondor. Golden brown hair, green eyes

Golwen (1458) _Wise-_ Brown hair, blue eyes

**Gilver & Gloorion **(1451/31)

Veralcar (1453) _Boldness-_ Blonde hair, blue eyes

**Elfwine & Anvanime **(1452/32)

Voronwe (1456) _Loyalty-_ Brown hair, blue eyes

Tulco (1459) _Firm, Strong-_ Future King of Rohan. Golden brown hair, gray eyes


	75. Deleted Scenes

**Deleted Scenes**

**Author's note:** _Since this fiction was never originally intended to be a Romance, I never planned out the Haldir/Miranda thing. It was an inspired after thought. So, naturally, after rereading it a bit, I am disappointed at the lack of description of their first meeting and subsequent days of training in Lothlorien. I decided to add a few details to… chapter 7. Here are the deleted scenes that should have made it into the story._

* * *

The day was warm and Miranda went in search of Galadriel to ask her more about her dreams. She finally found her by a spring lost in elvish conversation with some of her court. 

"Ah, Miranda," Galadriel said. "I was hoping you would visit me today. I am sure you have many questions."

"Yes, Ma'am," Miranda said. "I need to know what to do about these dreams."

"Your dreams are for you. You will have to keep your own council," Galadriel said.

"I was hoping…" Miranda began.

"Yes, child, that is your gift," Galadriel said. "Your heart is ever heavy with sorrow, but you never lose hope. You carry within you hope enough for the whole fellowship."

"I am no hero, Lady Galadriel," Miranda said. "But I think I understand my dreams now, at least in part."

"You are determined to meet this enemy when it comes?" Galadriel asked.

"Yes," Miranda said. "But I do not know how."

"I will help you prepare while you are here," Galadriel said. "You will need some instruction in the use of a sword."

Miranda's eyes got big for a moment at the very thought. "But I'm so…little," Miranda said. She was just five foot six inches, and petit. "I had thought to use my bow."

"You do not need great strength to wield an elvish blade," Galadriel said with a smile. "Come, let us get you ready and find Haldir. He can teach you much and in a short time."

"Um, Galadriel?" Miranda asked.

Galadriel smiled at her knowingly.

"Can we not mention this to the others?" Miranda asked. "I don't want to worry them."

"You don't want them to take notice of you. You are quiet and shy, and lack confidence in yourself," Galadriel said. "But it is too late to hide from your companions, Miranda, they have already seen you."

_Wow,_ Miranda thought. _Galadriel would make a great psychologist. She could have her own show just like Dr. Phil._

* * *

Galadriel led Miranda through the woods to an open space hidden in the trees. The ground was covered by a soft carpet of grass, and several of the elves that had led them to the city were seated at the far end laughing and talking together. When they saw Galadriel, they stood and walked over to her. 

"Haldir, I need your help with something," she said.

"You have only to name it my lady," Haldir said to Galadriel.

Galadriel dismissed the other elves and then continued. "The lady Miranda needs to be trained in the use of a sword. The time is short and the need most urgent."

Haldir looked at Miranda a little skeptically, but would not refuse the wishes of Galadriel. "I will do what I can."

"Then I will let you get started," Galadriel said and then she left.

Haldir stared at Miranda for a few moments and then he said, "Come with me."

Miranda followed without question, but watched him closely. He was a little gruff with her, but managed to remain polite. He led her to a sword smith's and spoke to him in Elvish. The smith looked at her and then motioned for her to hold out her hands. He frowned briefly and then went to the back of his shop and returned with a small sword. He gave it to Haldir and they spoke again for a few more moments. Then Haldir started to lead her away, but she stopped and turned back to the sword smith.

"Thank you," she said, though she didn't know if he would understand her.

The smith glanced at Haldir and then looked back at Miranda and smiled. He said something in Elvish and gave her a nod. Haldir sighed and led Miranda away. They walked in silence for a while, and then Haldir just said, "He said you're welcome."

"I'm sorry you have to do this," Miranda said quietly. "I'm sure you have better things to do than teach me swordsmanship."

Haldir frowned to himself, realizing how rude he'd been to his student. He looked over at her, scarcely more than a child, but there was something in her eyes. He stopped and grabbed her hand.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"A member of the fellowship you led to the city yesterday," she said.

"I remember, but who are you?" he pressed.

"My name is Miranda," she said in confusion. "What do you want to know?"

"What is your part in this journey? Why are you here?" Haldir asked. It was most unusual to find a woman on such an urgent quest.

"I am a seer," Miranda said. "Gandalf let me come along."

Haldir looked into her eyes and was intrigued. He'd never seen eyes like hers before, crisp green and discerning far beyond her years. Her hair was like a cascade of flames around her shoulders, and her face was breathtaking.

"Very well," he said casually. "Here then is your sword, and our lessons begin with how you will hold it."

Haldir stepped around behind her and seemingly wrapped his strong arms around her as he put the sword in her hands. She blushed, but took the hilt of the sword and held it firmly. His hands gently closed over hers and he spoke softly. "No, do not choke it, hold it gently or you will lose it." He showed her what he meant and then released her.

Miranda looked up at him curiously, but his expression was unreadable as he drew his sword and stood facing her. He regarded her stance with annoyance and began instructing her in how to balance her weight and where to put her arms. He was a meticulous teacher, making her copy his movements over and over until she got it right, and then he'd make her do it again. It was well after lunch when he finally let her rest. He led her to a clearing where there were a few flowers scattered around, and a stairway led up to a house.

"This is my home," he said. "I will retrieve some lunch for you, rest here."

Haldir took the steps quickly, gliding gracefully up the long winding stair as if he were out for a stroll. A few minutes passed and he descended again with a small tray. He placed it before her and leaned against the tree eating an apple while she ate. He'd been teaching before, observing her movements, but now he just watched her with interest. Her manners were elegant and polite, and she spoke very little, even to question his instruction. In truth, he hadn't heard her speak other than to answer his questions. It wasn't often that he dealt with humans unless they came too near the borders, and he'd never spoken to any of their women. This woman had him most intrigued.

"Lady Miranda…" he started to say but she just frowned and interrupted.

"Just Miranda," she said.

Haldir frowned, but addressed her as she wished, "Miranda, why must you learn the use of a sword? You are no warrior."

"I have a reason," she said vaguely. "Already I have been confronted with orcs and trolls on this journey. I cannot leave all the fighting up to the others, I have the responsibility too."

Haldir could see in her eyes that she held her true purpose back. He didn't like her answer at all, nor did he believe it. "Then it was they who asked you to train?"

Miranda's eyes suddenly grew wide and she bit her lip nervously, "Not exactly."

"If I am to teach you, I must have your trust and the truth. I must know what it is you will fight in order to help you. Now, answer my question," Haldir ordered firmly.

"I have dreams sometimes," she said quietly. "I have seen battles where I will require the skill. Please, this is important."

Haldir sighed. She was obviously still holding back what he wanted to know. "Would your companions not teach this skill to you?"

"They do not know of this, and I don't want them to," Miranda said as she stood and looked at him seriously.

Haldir looked into her crisp green eyes and felt a surge of warmth in his chest. He didn't know why, but he felt drawn to her. Her face, full of youth and innocence also held mysterious strength of will. He could not define what he saw, only that he wanted to lose himself in those eyes.

"What is it that you ask of me?" he asked her softly.

"Teach me what you can, and please don't tell anyone else what I am doing," Miranda said.

Haldir looked away from her as he considered her plea. He'd already agreed to teach her at the request of Galadriel, but the secrecy had him concerned. This child shouldn't even be on this quest. He put aside his thoughts on the matter and decided he was already committed. He could do nothing but agree.

"I will not speak of it," Haldir said. "If the need is so great, then there is little time to lose. You have the basic movements down, now you will fight me. I will not go easy on you, can you handle that?"

Miranda's face went pale, but she gulped and nodded.

Haldir frowned at her gown and then grabbed her wrist and pulled her along behind him. Miranda didn't protest, but she practically had to run to keep up. He brought her to another tree where Elia happened to be waiting by the steps. Miranda smiled and Haldir released her to speak to Elia.

_"She needs riding attire," _Haldir said and then just stopped short when he saw Elia hold up an appropriate outfit. Haldir frowned, but Miranda stepped forward and smiled.

"My clothes," she said with a smile. "Thank you for washing them."

"Lady Galadriel thought you could use them," Elia said as she handed them to Miranda. "Go up and change."

Haldir crossed his arms and waited impatiently for his student to return. He glared at Elia who just regarded him with humor in her eyes.

_"What?"_ he asked her harshly.

_"You like her,"_ Elia said.

Haldir looked up at the tree and then stared off into the woods. _"I was ordered to do this."_

Elia smiled at his protest. _"Train her well, Haldir. She has Galadriel's favor."_

_"Why?"_

_"Open your eyes, and you will see why. Here she comes, I will take my leave now,"_ Elia said, and then turned to Miranda as she stepped onto the grass. "Listen well to his instruction. There is no finer teacher in the wood."

Miranda smiled, "Thank you for everything," she paused. "The gown you gave me… well, thank you." Miranda didn't know how to tell her how nice it felt to be seen as a woman among her friends. She'd treasure the compliments, though it would be a while before she wore it again.

Elia smiled, "You're most welcome," and then left.

Haldir took her back to their training area and continued her instruction as promised. He was indeed hard on her, demanding she comply with every command. By dusk, he was satisfied with her progress for a first day.

"On the morrow I will await you here. Come early, there is much to learn," Haldir said, and then pointed to the path across the clearing. "There lies your way."

Miranda nodded and then looked at her sword. "Can you keep this for me?"

Haldir took the weapon from her and watched as she slowly walked down the path. He saw her stretch muscles she had never used so much before and he smiled. She never complained once, and he knew she was struggling. He followed her, just to make sure she didn't get lost. He remained hidden, and observed her reunion with her companions. Lord Boromir gave her his full attention and Haldir frowned at his greeting.

"Randi, where have you been all day?" Boromir asked.

Miranda blushed and shrugged, "I had to talk to Lady Galadriel and then I went for a long walk. It's really very beautiful here, and I've had a lot on my mind."

Legolas nodded thoughtfully, understanding her need for solitude. "Have you eaten?"

Miranda shook her head, "No, but I'm not hungry, just really tired." She bid everyone goodnight and went to her tent to rest.

The rest of the fellowship watched with obvious concern, but Aragorn urged them to leave her a little space. Haldir frowned at the scene before him and left. She was a mysterious woman. He looked forward to the morning when he could learn a little more about her. If she picked up tomorrow's lessons as quickly as today's she'd do just fine in her next battle.

* * *

The fellowship remained in Lothlorien for several days, resting and preparing to continue on their quest. Miranda snuck off everyday for fencing lessons with Haldir. Her second day was similar to the first, save the difficulty which was much greater. Haldir had been waiting for her as he'd promised, and when she came into sight he just held her sword out to her and then attacked. She quickly learned to defend herself against the various approaches and he made her do the same moves repeatedly until it came as reflex to her. They took a brief break for lunch, which he had prepared this time. They sat under a tree and ate in relative quiet until his curiosity drove him to speak. 

"Where do you come from?" Haldir asked, "The west?"

"Not from anywhere you would know," she said. "It was a place that Gandalf knew."

Haldir cocked a brow at her, "Mithrander?"

"I heard Legolas call him that," she said softly. "It matters little now, he is gone."

"He will be missed," Haldir agreed, not having wanted to upset her. "If you are finished, we should continue. I must teach you to attack."

"Oh, finally! I was wondering when I'd get to go on the offensive," Miranda said with a laugh.

"We'll see if you are still this happy when the lesson is concluded," Haldir said dryly.

Miranda noted his smugness and inwardly cringed. She was going to regret this, she knew it. It was after dark this time when he decided she'd learned enough. He took her sword from her and offered her his arm.

"Come, it is late," Haldir said. "I will take you back to your camp."

Miranda put her hand in the crook of his arm and followed wordlessly. Haldir put his hand over hers as he walked her down the dark path. His expression was flat, and Miranda wondered if elves were all so stern. He took her to within sight of the fire and released his hold on her hand. Miranda stepped away and looked up at him. In the darkness, she couldn't see his face, but she gave him a smile.

"Thank you," she said. "Tomorrow?"

"I will expect you early. Eat a good meal before you rest. You will need your strength for your lessons," Haldir said and then turned and left.

Miranda was left to wonder what had brought on that comment. She complied with his wishes and ate, brushing aside everyone's inquiries as to her day. She went to bed and slept deeply without dreaming. She was exhausted.

The next day was the same, and yet, it was different. He seemed to smile at her more, and she found herself blushing in his company. She was thankful to be able to blame it on the exercise. When they parted again, he gave her a bow.

"You have learned the basics," Haldir said. "Remember all I have said and you will do fine."

"But surely there is more," Miranda said. "Tomorrow…"

"Your time has run out," Haldir said with sadness in his eyes. "I cannot help you any more, you leave on the morrow."

"But…"

"_Namarii_, Miranda," Haldir said. "I believe I will miss my first human student."

Miranda realized this was their final parting and she was sorry it was over. He looked down at her with those grey eyes of his and she felt a knot in her stomach. He was so handsome, and so strong and powerful. She still couldn't believe he had wasted his days helping a novice learn to fight.

"Thank you, for everything," she said.

Haldir put a hand on her shoulder and smiled warmly, "You're welcome."

Miranda returned to camp and spoke to no one. She just went to bed and curled up, hugging herself. That was the first night in days she dreamed again, and she woke crying. Her vacation was over, it was back to business from here on out.

* * *

Finally the day of their departure had arrived and Miranda was sad to leave the peaceful forest and her new friends, especially Haldir. As they packed, she kept looking around for him, but he never appeared. When they walked through the wood to the river, Haldir was not among the escort. She was disappointed at not having the chance to say goodbye. 

At the time of their parting, on the banks of the Silverlode, Galadriel gave each member of the fellowship hooded cloaks of fine elven cloth. It seemed to change color in the light and blended into the surroundings. It reminded her of a chameleon, sometimes green, brown or grey. They also came with a green and silver leaf shaped brooch to fasten them. They were also given three boats, seemingly small, but sturdy and steady in even rough water.

Then to each in turn, Lady Galadriel gave a parting gift. To Aragorn, she gave a sheath crafted especially for his sword Andủril. Boromir was given a fine gold belt, and Merry and Pippin received silver belts. Legolas was given a new bow, sturdier than his own, and a quiver full of arrows. Sam received a fine wood box full of soil from Lorien. Apparently it works like miracle grow.

Gimli was granted a request for his gift. He paid Lady Galadriel a compliment and asked for a strand of her hair. It was obvious she was impressed, and she gave him three strands. And then it was Miranda's turn.

"Young seer, your courage has not gone unnoticed here," Galadriel said. "I give you this sword, which in the common tongue would be called the 'Shadow Killer.' May it serve you well."

Miranda had a huge lump in her throat, but still managed to croak out a very sincere thank you.

"And to you Ring-bearer, I come to you last who are not last in my thoughts, I have this." She held out a crystal phial that glittered and glowed. "In this phial is caught the light of Earendil's star. May it be a light for you in dark places when all other lights go out."

And then, after final thanks and goodbyes, the fellowship loaded the boats and headed downstream. Aragorn was in the first boat with Sam and Frodo. The second boat was Boromir's with Merry and Pippin as passengers. The last boat carried Legolas, Gimli, and Miranda. The luggage and provisions were divided up amongst the boats. Miranda's attention was focused on the shore, still searching for Haldir. Her face was sad and she was about to turn away when she saw him standing among the flowering bushes on the shore. Her face lit up brightly and she gave him a dazzling smile.

Haldir straightened up and just gave her half a smile and a nod. The others were watching him, and he didn't want to give away her secret. He sighed as he watched her pass down around the bend and out of sight. He'd said his farewell last night, but couldn't stay away from the shore today. He would miss her.

* * *

It was going to be a long trek downstream, first on the Silverlode, and then the great river Anduin. Miranda thought of it as a white water rafting trip like people do on the Snake River not far from where she grew up. Trips like that took days, but camping on the banks of a river was half the fun of the trip. She hoped this leg of the journey would be as uneventful as a tourist jaunt on an inflatable raft. Only time would tell. 


End file.
